Tales of Bleach: Blades of Destiny
by draconichero21
Summary: The 3rd part of the Bleach/Symphonia trilogy I created. Time to tie up loose ends from Unreal Society and Return of the Samurai with an all new, unprescripted epic. Even I'm not exactly sure what to say without giving stuff away so just read for yourself
1. Aselia Comes to Earth

**(A/N: I never thought I'd start on this so soon. Please note this is a DIRECT SEQUEL to both Tales of Bleach Unreal Society and Tales of Bleach Return of the Samurai. If you have not read both of those fics in sequential order you WILL be lost. If you have, keep reading and enjoy. I should make a note that any omakes you see in the series are not to be taken seriously and have no real impact on the plot)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>Narration<strong>

It has been nine months since Ratatosk's power was restored. A lot has happened since then. The Soul Society has now moved freely, and without interference, in the world of Aselia. They have also replaced the missing captains since the incident with Aizen. The 3rd Division is now led by a man by the name of Yosei Samakura. Yosei, a young looking individual with black hair styled in an unkempt manner, with gray eyes, served in a reconnaissance division, Onmitsukido, 5th seat of Squad 7 and 3rd seat of squad 9 before finally being made a captain. He was a man of honor and although he was not a noble he showed the same kind of chivalry. The 5th Division was led by a woman named May Stowa, a proud woman with a British accent. She had been a former member of the kido corps, the 4th division and had also been a member of the department of development and research before finally subjugating her Zanpakuto, mastering Bankai and passing the captain's exam. She treated her squad as if she were the big sister they all looked up to, or possibly a maternal figure. She had long flowing brown hair, a well-shaped bust and brown eyes. Squad 9 is now led by a man by the name of Talbumosuke Atrumier of the Atrumier noble family, a lesser family that serves under the Kuchikis. Due to this he and Byakuya are not on the best of terms. Talbumosuke has gelled back black hair, with a bitch curl, much like the style worn by former 5th division captain Sosuke Aizen after his betrayal. He has brown eyes and was a part of the 3rd, 5th and 9th division before finally being made the 9th's captain. He is a smooth operator, very relaxed and it's very hard to make him angry. However, just like the captain of Squad 4, he didn't have to be angry for you to know that he meant business. Ukitake had finally found a new lieutenant: Serenity Mashima. She wears her dark brown hair in a Chinese ox-horn fashion. She wears her Shihakusho in a similar fashion to the 9th division lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi: without sleeves. She also preferred to wear her hakama short legged to show off her muscular legs and powerful thighs. She is very graceful, prideful and energetic. Originally Ukitake had asked Rukia to be his lieutenant, but she was unsure if she could take the place Kaien Shiba once held. Sentaro and Kiyone were still bickering over the position so Ukitake went with Serenity who had been a long time member of the Squad and had also been a part of Squad 8 before she was in 13.

Business continued as usual everywhere else. Marta continued to try and bring peace between Sylvarant and Tethe'alla with the help of Emil and her friends and companions. There was Serina Lethiss a red haired elf from Heimdall that lived in Ozette almost all her life. She spent most of her life as an observer of her people now. Serina's wardrobe consisted of a long, lengthy tan robe that went down to her ankles, though exposed a bit of cleavage of her c-cup chest, possibly the largest in her group. Starting at the hip of the robe a red stripe ran down either side of the outside of her legs. Serina preferred not to wear shoes, though when footwear was required would wear a pair of black, ankle high rubber boots.

There was Lavirna Konsama a half-elf long haired blonde, blue eyed girl who had taken up archery and had previously worked in Hima as a mercenary. She used to spend her time, after world regeneration, stealing from the Tethe'allans and giving to the Sylvaranti, now she used her bow as a last resort and for the sake of her commander, Marta. She wore a brown, hard leather vest, short green skirt and pointed, ankle high, tan, soft leather boots

Along with them was Kiku Capricornia. Kiku was white haired girl, with goldenrod eyes. She was 4 and a half feet tall and one of the Mizuho. She was 16 and proficient in hand to hand combat and the use of "shadow artes" as well as the use of kunais and daggers. She wore a dark blue dress with long, detached, baggy white sleeves. She had a purple dragon tattoo on her left shoulder and a purple ribbon around her waist, though normal size compared to the large one Sheena wore before becoming chief. She wore a hairpin on the left side of her head that took the shape of three peach blossoms. The accessory was as big as one of Marta's flower accessories. Despite Lavirna being about the same age as her, Lavirna was more mature in growth, despite being a half-elf. Kiku was not only shorter by half a foot, but her chest was not much bigger than that of Rukia Kuchiki.

Finally there was Rachel Durk. Rachel was 35 and a proficient fighter in staff-based combat. She had long citrus orange hair, braided behind her back and wore a gray ribbon in her hair. Rachel had aquamarine eyes and wore a short, black denim jacket over her long, gray, button down robe. She was the most physically powerful female of the team, Serina was the most magically proficient.

In terms of the Five Man Band, Marta was the hero, Lavirna was The Lancer, Serina was the Chick, Kiku was the Big Girl, and Rachel was the Smart Girl. Emil was the Sixth Ranger and subsequently the only male in the group. One would think this would look like a harem, but Marta was very adamant that Emil was hers.

It had been a long, productive nine months since the journey to the Ginnungagap, full of peace and prosperity when compared to the last two disasters that had occurred. Yes there were minor conflicts, but they were VERY minor in comparison to the world engulfing disasters that had pre-dated them.

However, this was calm before yet another storm. Just as things seemed as if it was only a matter of time before it was "Happily Ever After", chaos was about to hit and it was going to hit hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Aselia<strong>

Yuan stood in front of the world tree talking to an old friend through a portable communicator.

"We seemed to have reached the limit of the communication range," Yuan's friend told him. "This will be my final transmission."

"I see," Yuan responded.

"From this point onward we shall be swallowed up in the vast darkness of space," his friend in the hologram responded. "How is my sister?"

"Martel is doing fine. I tell her everything you tell me. She is proud of you, Mithos," Yuan answered.

Mithos, in his adult form smiled, as he stood in front of the communication module of Derris Kharlan. "Thank you, please continue to watch over her. If you see my sensei, give him my regards."

"I shall," Yuan stated.

"Farewell, Yuan Ka-fai, my friend," Mithos said to the blue-haired half-elf.

"Farewell, Mithos Yggdrasil, my friend."

The communication was shut off and Mithos walked down the halls of Derris Kharlan and looked out over the viewing deck. He watched as Derris Kharlan passed by a greenish planet that seemed to be rotating sideways. "Lord Yggdrasil."

Mithos turned to see his only real companion on the floating purple comet, Pronyma. "I thought we were done with formalities Pronyma." Mithos walked over to her.

"I…sorry…it'll take some getting used to," Pronyma stated and then after a pause said, "Mithos."

Mithos cupped Pronyma's chin and kissed her. It had been six months since the former Desian Grand Cardinal had professed her love to the blonde leader of Cruxis. The two were practically husband and wife now the only thing missing was a formal wedding. After the kiss Mithos drew Pronyma into a soft embrace.

"How long has it been, since I've wanted you to hold me like this? To be the only one at your side," Pronyma said with a smile.

"If you ask me it was too long," Mithos said with a smile. "You should have told me how you felt."

"Mithos," Pronyma swooned.

* * *

><p><strong>Iselia<strong>

While Genis cooked dinner, Raine sat at the kitchen table drawing up lesson plans for tomorrow. "Sis, can I ask you something?" Genis asked as he got off the step stool walked over to the side of the table.

"Of course, what is it Genis?" Raine asked, looking up from her books.

"Do you…do you really want to marry that Byakuya guy?" Genis asked.

"Of course, why?" Raine asked.

Genis sighed, "I just don't understand, what do you see in him?"

"He has lots of good points," Raine said with a soft smile.

"Like what?" Genis humphed.

Raine counted on her fingers, "Well, he's intelligent, he's a great conversationalist, he's strong willed, caring and he has a very likeable personality."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same person?" Genis asked.

Raine chuckled, "He doesn't show very much on the surface. It took me a while to know so much about him."

"Yeah that's my point, what drew you to him?" Genis wanted to know. He walked back to the stove to check on the omelet, "I'm listening by the way, just making sure that dinner doesn't burn."

"That's quite all right," Raine said to her younger brother. She looked up at the ceiling, "I guess…what drew me to him was his sense of responsibility and his rigidness…it reminded me a lot of myself. Deep down though, we're both just as complex as each other."

"So in other words you're both puzzle boxes," Genis teased.

"You're lucky you're outside my range right now," Raine told Genis. He laughed mischievously.

"But yes, I'd have to agree. He's a puzzle," Raine said, "A puzzle I wish to solve."

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Byakuya was holding a council meeting to discuss a few matters regarding the Kuchiki household. After more of the primary issues had been addressed one of the members spoke up, "By the way Byakuya, what are you going to do about passing on the clan?"

"Passing on the clan will not be necessary for a while longer," he said, "I plan to remarry."

Many of the council members were surprised, "A-are you sure about this Byakuya?" one of the elders said.

"Quite certain," he said.

"Well then I shall—"

"You can keep the list to yourself," Byakuya said, "I have already selected my betrothed."

"Oh?" another elder was surprised.

"What noble house is she from?" another member asked.

"That is something else I wish to discuss," Byakuya stated, "Why is it that nobles must marry other nobles? Whatever happened to the folklore of marrying into nobility?"

"I cannot believe this!" an elder shouted. "You plan to marry outside nobility again? Do you want to shame your family?"

"My family's honor is not your concern," Byakuya said, "And I have weighed the pros and cons of this constantly and I am quite certain of my decision in taking the woman I have chosen to be my bride to be considered such."

"Why marriage, certainly you can just…"

"It would be an insult to her to make her a mistress," Byakuya scowled. "I didn't expect you all to accept this, but then again you need to all band together to overrule me," he got a little cocky. "Do I have disapproval from all of you?"

"And just who do you plan to marry this time? Another filth from the slums?" an elder scowled.

"My chosen bride is not from the Rukongai," Byakuya stated.

One of the elders blew a gasket. "Wait, if she's not from Rukongai and she's not a noble where the bloody hell is she from?"

"No! Master Byakuya, please say you're not in love with a human?" one of the elders shouted.

"She's alive if that's what you mean, but she's not a human. The proper term to describe her is half-elf," he said.

"I don't care if she's the same species as Komamura, you're not to soil nobility with a living woman!" one of the elders shouted.

"Then how's this, I'm not asking for permission. I've made my decision and nothing any one of you says can persuade otherwise," Byakuya said defiantly.

"What happened to the Byakuya Kuchiki who ruthlessly led the Kuchiki family with an iron grip fifty years ago? Before your late slut of a wife's sister came into this family!" an elder shouted only for a Sokatsui blast to go sailing above his head.

"Don't you dare defile Hisana's stature like that," Byakuya said with tranquil fury in his voice. "And that Byakuya Kuchiki is long since dead," Byakuya lowered the arm he had used to fire off his Kido, "I swore to my dead parents that I would never break a law, but answer me, why is it that love has any laws? A wise woman once said to me that love is one thing that it is the most illogical thing to exist. It has no borders or boundaries and is completely unpredictable. I do not disagree with this statement."

"That's it! We've had enough of this! Captain Byakuya Kuchiki if you insist on defiling this household with your sacrilegious ways, we will excommunicate you from the house," an elder shouted.

Suddenly the doors flung open. "Council is in session!" an elder shouted.

"I am fully aware of that," a young female voice said. She looked at Byakuya, "Nii-sama, it's been approved."

"What's been approved?" one of the elders shouted. "What did you approve?"

"While we've all been talking," Byakuya said as Rukia closed the doors and walked next to him, "I had Rukia discuss a few things with some of the elder members of my house." He held out his palm to Rukia who placed a rolled up parchment in his hand. "From now on, if you wish to overrule my decisions, you must also have Rukia's consent to do so as well, as she is next in line and therefore an honorary member of the council."

"This is blasphemy!" one of the elder's shouted.

"Maybe so, but it's legal," Byakuya stated. He could hear the growls and disapprovals of the elders. "Now then," he turned towards Rukia, "Rukia I plan to remarry, have you any issue?"

"Miss Kuchiki he plans to marry a living woman, please stop him," an elder begged.

"I'm well aware and I've already met her. And let me say she's a much better person then any of your loquacious, bombastic, flighty, dull-witted, overrated hags you call daughters!" Rukia declared. Even Byakuya was surprised by Rukia's mouth. He was rather proud of her for saying such a thing; the elders needed to be taken down a peg or two every now and then.

"Then we have nothing to discuss," one of the elders snapped. "This council is dismissed. Do not expect us to turn up at the wedding."

"Rest assured I don't expect any of you to do anything more than sit in your chairs during these meetings and hopefully suffer from an aneurysm or heart attack when you're not here," Byakuya insulted. The elders got up from their chairs rather annoyed with their leader and the council was dismissed. The lights came on. "Rukia I am in your debt," Byakuya said.

"I didn't lie when I said that about your potential candidates, but are you sure about this nii-sama?" Rukia wanted to know. "I mean why Raine? I still don't understand."

"Perhaps one day you will," Byakuya said and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoto<strong>

**Ichigo's apartment**

In his off campus apartment Ichigo had paid the pizza guy for his lunch and put the box on the coffee table. He turned on the news, went over to the fridge, cracked open a can of iced tea and sat down on the couch to watch.

"Today's top story: Astronomers have discovered a strange space abnormality approaching the planet from the planet Uranus. Visualization from space probes has identified the abnormality as what appears to be a large purple comet. The comet is slow moving and is predicted to be caught within Earth's gravitational pull within a few weeks. This is a picture of the comet in question."

Ichigo's eyes turned wide and he swallowed his tea wrong when he saw the comet. He put down the can and began coughing. Quickly he picked up the phone and called Chad. "Chad, turn on the news!" Ichigo shouted.

"I already did," Chad said.

"Do you think that's really…?"

"Hard to say, probably be best to ask Kratos or Yuan, they could confirm couldn't they?" Chad asked.

"I'm not going all the way to Karakura Town and then to Aselia just to ask Kratos and Yuan a question," Ichigo grumbled. His phone beeped twice. "Hold on, I have another call." He looked at the caller ID. It was Orihime calling him. He pressed the button to answer her call.

"Kurosaki-kun, did you see the news?" Orihime sounded excited.

"Yeah, I saw it Inoue," he said.

"Do you think it's really Derris-Kharlan?" Orihime asked.

"Well we'll know in a few days won't we?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah, I really hope it is! I hope Mithos-san and Pronyma-san drop by to say hello," Orihime said excitedly.

"Yeah, we haven't seen them in a long time," Ichigo said with smile. "I wonder if they even realize this is our home planet."

"Do you think Urahara-san could get in contact with it for us?" Orihime wondered.

"Who knows, be good if he could. I'd like to see how Mithos and Pronyma have been doing," Ichigo said.

"Ah, I've got another call," Orihime paused and then said, "It's Ishida-kun. I'll call you back later ok Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ok, talk to you later Inoue," Ichigo said.

"Bye," Orihime ended the phone call. Ichigo returned to his phone call with Chad, but it seemed Chad had also hung up. Ichigo shrugged and put his phone down.

As he was about to take his first bite into his lunch there was a knock on the door. Ichigo put the slice down and went to the door. _Did I forget to tip the guy? _He grumbled and opened the door. "Yeah?"

Standing in front of the door was a young woman with raven black hair, brushed down, but with part of it covering her left eye. She was wearing short green-gray shorts that just barely covered her ass and brown leather boots barely coming up to her ankles. She was wearing fingerless gloves and a denim shirt that was tight around her chest and barely passed down her ribcage, clearly showing her midriff. Her shapely chest was desperate to escape the cloth prison, as the female's cleavage was vast, and the beige bra being worn was easily visible. Ichigo found it hard not to stare.

"Er…can I…can I…h-help you…?" Ichigo asked turning his head, but not so much that he couldn't get an eyeful of the woman.

"I haven't seen you in four months and a change of wardrobe is all it takes to make you forget me. That hurts Ichigo," the woman said sardonically.

The orange headed adolescent recognized the woman's voice immediately, "Oh my god Sheena what are you doing here? Come on in, I was just about to sit down to lunch."

"Don't mind if I do," Sheena smirked and walked in. Ichigo shut the door behind them.

"How did you get here anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"Yuan," Sheena answered. "Using the technology of what remained of the Renegades he managed to create a portal that functioned similar to the Senkaimon. I would've got here sooner, but first I got mobbed by a bunch of random people when I was walking through town complimenting me on my 'realisticness' whatever that meant. I was uncomfortable so I made for the Urahara Shoten. Yoruichi helped me get some new clothes. I stopped by your house only for your dad to tell me you were in Kyoto. I cannot tell you how hard it was to get here. I think at least three guys tried to grab my chest on that train."

"I want names," Ichigo scowled.

"Relax," Sheena said with a sly grin. "I smashed them before they could lay a finger on me. Not very ladylike I know, but you know me."

"Tough as nails on the outside, but soft as a marshmallow on the inside," Ichigo commented to how Sheena once described herself when she was here during her first trip to Japan.

"And why the hell didn't you tell me you were moving back to Kyoto four months ago when you came to visit? Do you know how worried I was that I wasn't going to be able to find you?" Sheena started to get tense.

Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey you're here now aren't you?" Ichigo asked her.

"Only because I went to town hall and got a map," Sheena responded. "Look, Ichigo there's something I need to tell you."

_Oh great, I think I know where this is headed. _Ichigo sighed. "You don't have to tell me. I get it. This long distance thing isn't working out is it?"

"You got that right and so I've decided…"

Ichigo sighed, _here it comes._

"…With the help of the Urahara Shoten I'm moving the Mizuho to Japan."

Ichigo was not prepared for that answer. "Huh?"

"Look you want to complete your education and I respect that, but I want to be here with you." Sheena clawed at Ichigo's shirt. "Do you know how agonizing it is being apart from you?" she flirted.

"I don't know. Why don't you show me?" Ichigo flirted back.

Sheena backed off and chuckled, "Later, right now I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, moving Mizuho is going to be a hassle. I was wondering if you'd help out," Sheena requested.

"Do you even have to ask? I'd do anything to help you Sheena," Ichigo told her.

"Well, that's a load off my back. I'd like to move as soon as possible. When do you have a break from your studies?" Sheena asked.

"Well summer break is coming up, so I guess I could start then," Ichigo said.

"Well that's fine. When's that a couple months?" Sheena said.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah mid-July."

"Right, well then that's good news for me," Sheena said.

"How's that?" Ichigo asked.

Sheena snapped her fingers and in a burst of smoke a couple of luggage trunks appeared. "Well until the move starts I'm supposed to stay here. So I brought my stuff with me."

"Huh?" Ichigo was again, confused.

"Wh-what?" Sheena got worried, "A-Am I not allowed to stay here?" she asked.

"What? No!" Ichigo refuted, "No! Of course you're allowed to stay! Please! Do!"

"Well good," Sheena declared. Her resolve suddenly dropped and the next thing Ichigo knew Sheena was against him, arms clutched at Ichigo's shirt, head against his chest. Ichigo could hardly believe he was suddenly starting to hear sobbing.

He put his arms around Sheena. "Why are you crying?" he asked compassionately.

"I'm just so happy. Soon…soon I can be with you and we won't ever have to be separated by our worlds. Not ever again. It's so hard being apart from you Ichigo…so hard," Sheena sobbed.

Ichigo stroked Sheena's hair and shushed her. "There, there Sheena. It's okay. I'm here. It's okay."

_**It's okay**_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

After Sheena finished unpacking her things Ichigo saw her darting around the apartment and looking out the various windows. It was putting him off his lunch. "What are you doing?" he asked looking back from the couch.

"Your house is completely defenseless," Sheena stated.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo got up and pointed to a small box on the wall. "I have a state of the line security system installed right here."

"This thing?" Sheena was perplexed. She wondered how a small white box fitted on the inside of the house could do the job that normally required 50 charms on any Mizuho made property. "There's no way. What if you get attacked in the middle of the night by a monster or a thief breaks into your house. What's this thing supposed to do?"

"First of all the only monsters that could attack my house would be hollows and if they attack I take care of them personally. Second, if a thief does attack," Ichigo pulled down the latch on the security box and hit the red button marked ARM. All the windows slammed shut and locked. Ichigo pointed out the window to where a cardboard cutout of a poorly drawn thief was rising out of the ground. A security camera honed in on the individual and a little red lighter hovered over it. A red laser shot out and blasted the cutout to bits. Unfortunately at the time of the test a car happened to be driving down the street and had to swerve out of the way of the laser. Ichigo and Sheena then heard a crash and an alarm go off. "Oops," was all Ichigo said.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Well anyway that's my pilot chapter to Blades of Destiny the series is just kicking off. There's not much to say in the way of a plot right now, but it'll pick up. If you have any questions feel free to ask, but here are my questions for you for the moment: How will Sheena adapt to living in a new culture? Is that giant purple comet really Derris Kharlan? Does anyone notice anything…peculiar about the squad 9 captain's name? Will the elder council take Byakuya's stern defiance lying down? Answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of Tales of Bleach: Blades of Destiny. Coming Soon to a webpage near you…after my finals).**


	2. Origins of the New Heroines

**(A/N: I finally found the inspiration to get out the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>Atrumier Household<strong>

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Talbumosuke returned to his family's house for the evening. He slid open the door to the study to greet his parents. "I'm home." Talbumosuke's mother, Kiscamet, was sitting in the room, sipping tea. She was an elderly woman, graying in the hair.

"Good day to you son," she said, "How's being captain?"

"Oh the usual," he replied, "Hisagi has finally accepted me personally as his captain. He and I finally formed a bond to support our working relationship."

"That's wonderful dear," Kiscamet smiled.

"Where's father?" Talbumosuke asked.

"He's in the other room talking to your sister about today's council meeting. Would you talk to him? Perhaps you can help ease his infuriation," Kiscamet requested.

"I take it Kuchiki did something irrational," Talbumosuke said.

"Well not really irrational," the old woman grabbed her teacup, "but it crushed our family's chances of ever getting in with the leading family altogether, unless your father or one of the other house heads have anything to say about it. They criticize Kuchiki, but all of them, including your father have bigger poles up their asses than the man ever did. Personally I think he's improved."

"Yes, Kuchiki has mellowed out considerably, although it's up for debate whether or not that's an improvement," Talbumosuke stated. "I will speak with father."

He opened the door to the other room where his father, Rehten, was lecturing Talbumosuke's sister, Senna. Rehten was an old man, like his wife. He had a stern face, white hair, and a beard, but no mustache. Talbumosuke's sister, Senna, had hair like the caramel filling from a chocolate bar. It was short on top with a few locks coming down in front of her ears and reaching down to her shoulders. Her eyes matched the color of that of the famous Yoruichi Shihoin. She was the lifeblood of the Atrumier family and their only ticket into the Kuchikis.

Talbumosuke could be married off to Rukia, but if he did, because he was a Shinigami, only he would inherit the Kuchiki name and his family would only receive the benefits of being attached to him at his disclosure until Byakuya stepped down as head of the family. Senna on the other hand was different. She was not a Shinigami, and more importantly female and therefore could marry Byakuya himself and therefore would give the family the direct power to influence the Kuchikis through their daughter.

Senna, however, was not a natural member of the Atrumiers. She was originally a member of a house that served under the Shiba's. She was a member of the Akumateyrn house. During the fall of the Shibas the Akumateyrn's were hit the worst. They lost every penny they had and were cast out into the Rukon. The servants abandoned their masters and the family itself, Senna, her parents, and her 9 brothers and sisters, were attacked by bandits. Only Senna survived and only by the timely arrival by, at the time, Captain Aizen, Lieutenant Ichimaru, 7th Seat Hinamori Momo, and 10th seat Atrumier Talbumosuke.

Senna recognized Talbumosuke and still had her family pendant. Aizen suggested Talbumosuke take Senna in. As a former noble she would no doubt be allowed into his family. Talbumosuke agreed as noble laws did not disallow additions to the family from lost noble houses. Talbumosuke fancied Senna, having known her when she was a noble, but his parents dissuaded him from marriage so adoption was the course of action taken.

Currently Rehten was pacing the floor. "Unbelievable. All that time and effort we spent taking you in and raising you as one of our own now wasted because that baka Lord has decided to marry a living woman. Bah! It is absurd."

"Otou-san there is still nii-san, you could have him marry Rukia. Power could still be obtained," Senna tried to calm her father.

"Don't you get it Senna!" Rehten raged, throwing his hands up in the air and yelling at his adoptive daughter. "Once Lord Kuchiki remarries that's the end of it. Pressuring your brother to marry his younger sister would serve no purpose once he acquires secure dominance in his clan once again. I might as well cast you back out into the Rukongai as I've wanted to do so many times. You've done nothing for this family except give us another mouth to feed!" He raised his hand to strike his daughter only for a hand to firmly clench his wrist.

"Father, I know you are frustrated, but do not take your anger out on Senna. She is innocent in all of this," Talbumosuke told his father. He slung his father's wrist down as he let it go and stepped to the side and in between his father and sister.

"Oh, nii-san I did not know you had returned," Senna was very happy to see her brother.

"Well look who it is. Mr. High and Mighty Ninth Division Soul Reaper Captain," Rehten sneered.

Talbumosuke ignored his father's attitude, "Is it true what you said father? That Kuchiki is planning to remarry to a living woman?"

"Aye," his father responded.

"Do you know which world she hails from father?" Talbumosuke asked.

"What good would that knowledge do you?" his father responded.

"Kuchiki's intent relies on getting clearance to go to the living world at some point to find this woman. As he and I are in similar positions that can only be accomplished one of two ways: either for a mission or using his family's Senkaimon during an allowed 'vacation' period," Talbumosuke stated.

"Make your point, if you have one," the old man barked.

"Kuchiki would never take his vacation period if there was still work to be done that required his attention. Once I find out where this woman is, as captain of my own division I can delay Kuchiki's completion of his work with menial paperwork to require cooperation between our divisions. While that is going on, I will sneak into this other world, under the guise of my vacation period, and eliminate this blight upon our house's chance at getting into the Kuchiki family. It is tragic, but no doubt believable that Kuchiki's betrothed could suffer an…accident."

Rehten smiled. "An excellent idea my boy," he pat his son on the shoulder. "You get rid of the living woman, I'll do what I can to delay Kuchiki as well." Rehten left the room.

"Nii-san is that ok? To kill a living woman is against the Soul Society's laws. It's too risky!" Senna pleaded.

"My blade will not leave my scabbard," Talbumosuke told his sister. "It'll be a simple matter of hiring a mercenary or assassin to get the job done with a little bit of coin and that'll be the end of that. The central forty six will never know."

"Just please be careful ok nii-san?" Senna requested holding her brother's hand with both of hers.

"Have no fear, I will," Talbumosuke reassured her and stroked the side of her face. He then left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Iselia<strong>

Marta's New Sylvaranti Liberation Front or, as they had been come to be known ever since Emil had stuck with them for a while, Ratatosk's Rangers, arrived in Iselia. Marta picked the name herself. The group had come to the Village of Oracles to ask Lloyd to come with them to Sybak to help sign a contract. The contract was to accept Sylvaranti to be allowed to work freely in Sybak's academy, research bureau and markets. It was also to liberate half-elves from their poor working conditions. Lavirna persuaded the last part.

The contract was going nowhere, even with Rachel's diplomatic skills, until Marta got up on her high horse and made a snappy comment about how she would reveal to Lloyd Irving and the Chosen about the scandalous nature of Sybak's dirty politicians. The businessman called Marta's bluff about either of those two believing a word she says only for Marta to arrogantly declare that she knew both personally and they would have the man eating his words out of a tin of 'say you're sorry pie'.

While Emil got Marta to calm down, Rachel had discussed with the man that if they could bring Lloyd and the chosen to sign off on the contract if the man would allow it. The man agreed only to forget that a contract had not been drafted. Rachel knew this fact and figured that the group could request Raine's help in creating one. Rachel herself was born in Meltokio, of the commoner caste, who had taught herself how to fight and passed her skills along during her twenties. She left the nobles abruptly and spent the last few years doing research in Sybak. She refused to disclose her reasons.

As the warm, clean air that was Iselia filled the lungs of the travelers, Marta opened her mouth to speak. "It's been a while since we were in Iselia."

"It was approximately one month, three weeks, and four days since we were last here," Kiku informed.

"Do you think Lloyd is here?" Emil asked.

"I'll check with the mayor, see what I can find," Rachel stated walking off.

"I'll go and see Phaidra," Serina responded and headed towards the Chosen's house.

"It's the middle of the afternoon, maybe Raine and Genis are home," Lavirna said, looking up at the position of the sun. She ran off. Lavirna and Genis had become friends when Marta first came by Iselia to introduce her new brigade to Raine and Genis. This was before Emil had returned to the group. Lavirna was several years older than Genis, three years precisely. He was now 15, she was 18. The sages admired the blonde for her courage and strong will. A half-elf with such firm self-esteem was almost unheard of with the fall of the Desians. The only two the the group had come across since then were Richter and Alice.

However, Lavirna had a good reason for her high self-esteem and good morale standing. Her parents were Desians, both of Kvar's underlings. Lavirna was not born Lavirna Konsama. She was born Lavirna T'et Ala. When Lavirna reached the age of reason, in her case eight years old, she began to sympathize with humans, no matter how much she was told otherwise. She didn't see inferior beings, she saw people, like her, her parents and her fellow Desians. She wanted nothing to do with it. At the age of ten, rather than join the ranks, she left the ranch. Her parents were not held responsible, Lavirna was not disowned from her family, and she was allowed to return to the ranch if she chose. Lavirna proudly declared however that she would never return. She knew of the Renegades, but knew that that option wasn't much better. She wanted nothing to do with the squabbling of her race. She became one with the wilderness. She built herself a bow and used it to hunt and survive. It wasn't until she was at the age of twelve that she began fighting for more than just herself. After returning to Hima to sell the pelts she had collected in order to earn gald enough to sleep at the inn, she took note of several of her own pestering the merchant for money and weapons. Lavirna couldn't just stand aside and watch. She demanded to know what was going on. When the merchant called out Lavirna's name and pleaded for her assistance the Desians recognized her name on target. The Desians requested that Lavirna help them persuade the man for what they were pilfering him for.

Rather than help her own, Lavirna shot down members of her own race. It came as quite a shock to both Desians when they found arrows in their chests. Lavirna's status didn't matter to the merchant she had helped. Her decision to shoot down her own people and revelation that she had decided not to be a Desian was enough for him to cast aside the usual half-elf prejudice for her alone. From that point on Lavirna set out on a personal pilgrimage to make half-elves more acceptable.

When she learned of the fate of her parents, and her home, she was not bothered. Her home was wherever she made it. She had fond memories of her parents, but she had not seen them since she had left the ranch. As far as she was concerned she was her own mother and father.

During the rising of the Vanguard, Lavirna switched her principles from helping half-elves to helping the Sylvaranti. She became so much of a problem that a nobleman in Meltokio hired a mercenary from the slums to deal with her. The man was another half-elf, a full grown adult. He used a special weapon that fired bolts of his mana as ammo. Aselia had no word for the weapon, but to those of Earth the weapon would be called a handgun. The man and Lavirna met in combat at the crossroads between Meltokio and it's nearest House of Salvation. The man had reach, but Lavirna had flexibility. In the end Lavirna disarmed her opponent an pinned him to the ground, arrow pointed at his face. She didn't kill him. She had had no intention to. She asked him for his name. It was Cyrus, Cyrus Konsama. After much discussion the pair became close and Cyrus took Lavirna in as a younger sister.

Cyrus wasn't much of a traveler, but he kept his ear low to the ground for his sister's sake. Lavirna would come home every now and again to see her brother, usually whenever the group passed through Meltokio. She would tell her brother of her journey while he would help himself to glass after glass of raspberry cider.

As Lavirna ran out of sight Marta, Emil and Kiku debated on their move when a cloud of smoke burst off to their right. Kiku recognized the man in the blue uniform that emerged from it. "Orochi."

"Ah there you are Kiku, I have a message for you from the chief," Orochi told her.

"A message from Sheena?" Emil questioned.

Kiku was not just one of the Mizuho, but she was also one of Sheena's most faithful followers. Kiku had no family to speak of, like Lavirna, she was self-sufficient. She was also not originally from Mizuho either. Kiku had been found in the Garocchia forest by Sheena when she was training. This was seven years ago. At first Kiku didn't even approach Sheena. She just observed the ninja and watched her train.

Kiku remembered the first time Sheena took notice of her. She had nearly scared the poor teenager, at the time, half to death. Over time, as Sheena's trips to the Garocchia became more and more frequent, Kiku warmed up to Sheena and, at one point, followed her back to Mizuho. Kiku was not a forest child, but none of the Mizuho, even Sheena now, had any idea where she came from. She was willing to give her name and it wasn't like she had amnesia either. She was just a very taciturn girl with an enigmatic past.

During her time in Mizuho, Kiku only ever spoke to Sheena about anything. Many of the villagers withdrew themselves from Kiku already since it was "the Harbinger of Volt's Wrath" that had brought her to the village. The fact that Kiku would only communicate with Sheena did not help matters. However, Sheena became like an older sister to Kiku. Kiku recalled the first time she had shown Sheena her own powers: her shadow artes. Again this only made the villagers distance themselves from Kiku even more. However, with time Sheena got Kiku to open up to her as much as she could and by extension Soifon and Ichigo. In fact, when Kiku met Ichigo and saw how happy Sheena was, she actually smiled. However other than that one instance Kiku had never smiled. She had never cried either. And she had never laughed once.

Still, the only reason Kiku was with Marta in the first place was because Marta came to Mizuho seeking Sheena's aid for someone to travel with her. Marta wanted diversity in the group. She had already encountered Serina, a full blood elf, and Lavirna, a half-elf. Mizuho was a group of outsiders by normal standards so Marta wanted a member of their own to join her if possible. Sheena, knowing Kiku's loyalty, asked the girl to join Marta. Kiku did so without question. She would do almost anything for her friend.

Still, she was very taciturn to her companions. She hardly ever spoke to any of them, except when it suited her.

Now, with Orochi's entrance Kiku would've normally been untalkative, but since he was allegedly delivering a message from her only friend in the world she was willing to speak more than usual. "What does she have to say?" Kiku asked.

"The chief regrets to inform you that you will no longer be able to continue on the journey with Marta," Orochi stated.

"What? Why?" Marta got indignant, putting a hand on her hip.

"Mizuho is moving its location again. Kiku needs to be with us for the move," Orochi stated.

"But she'll be able to come back right?" Emil asked.

"I'm afraid not," Orochi replied.

"But, why?" Marta huffed.

"We're moving to Earth with the assistance of Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. It is the chief's desire to be closer to her selected significant other and therefore has decided to move the entire village of Mizuho to Ichigo Kurosaki's world," Orochi explained.

"Where's Earth?" Emil was confused.

"It's another world far, far away from Aselia, or so the Chief has said," Orochi answered.

"When is the move?" Kiku asked.

"We are to be leaving in a couple of months. So there is no rush, but the Chief would like Kiku brought back to Mizuho as soon as possible so that she may collect her things," Orochi stated.

"I understand," Kiku replied. "Thank you."

"I…you're welcome," Orochi stated. It was uncommon for Kiku to deliver words of praise, even common manners, except to Sheena herself. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to the village." Orochi disappeared.

"I can't believe you have to leave Kiku," Emil was disappointed.

"It is a request from Sheena. I must obey," Kiku stated.

"We'll miss you when you're gone Kiku," Marta told her.

"I believe I understand why Sheena wanted me to go with you. I have had…I believe the word is…fun," Kiku stated.

Marta giggled, "It's been fun having you along Kiku."

At this point Rachel and Serina returned. "That's a negative on the mayor."

"Phaidra said that Lloyd and Colette were here a few weeks ago, but Colette was so excited about their progress that she failed to mention where they were going," Serina stated.

Marta laughed, "That sounds like Colette."

"I guess it's up to Raine and Genis to point us in the right direction then," Emil stated.

"We could always ask Dirk," Marta suggested.

"Kratos is still in Luin if he's not on a job," Kiku remembered.

"Okay, so we still have options," Rachel said, "Nevertheless let's go get Lavirna and see the Sages." The party agreed.

Upon reaching the Sages' house, Lavirna was outside showing Genis tricks with her bow. She took aim and hit a tree about 30 meters away. Genis was like a kid just about to tear open his birthday presents as he watched. Lavirna's archery skills had amazed him since day one. The fact that she had been an archer since she was 11, and was only 18 now, made it more amazing to him.

"Ok, watch this, I bet you three hundred gald I can hit the weather vane on top of the school building from just off your front lawn," Lavirna goaded.

"I'm not taking that bet. I'll be out three hundred gald," Genis said, "But I'd like to see you do it nonetheless."

"Sure thing," Lavirna said. She aimed walked down into the main road and aimed at the school house weather vane. The arrow went soaring through the air and clanged against the weather vane, causing it to spin.

"Lavirna, should you really be wasting ammo like that?" Serina asked her.

"Who are you? My mother?" Lavirna responded, but withdrew her snappy comment, "But to answer your question Lloyd left me a bunch of self-forged arrows. I just used a couple of store bought ones. His seem better crafted."

"Huh? I thought you were using Lloyd's." Genis was confused.

"No," Lavirna slung her quiver off and pulled out two arrows, seemingly similar. Both had metallic tips and wooden shafts. She held each one between two knuckles. "Which of these do you think is store bought?" she asked Genis.

"Um, the one on top," he said.

"You'd be right," she said.

"But, wait I still don't understand. How is that one lesser forged than Lloyd's hand crafted ones?" Genis asked.

Lavirna put her quiver back on her back and put the store bought arrow one along her bow to be fired. She aimed at the ground. "These store bought arrows were mass produced. There's much less detail and effort put into them and also they were using iron ore to craft the tips." She fired the arrow into the ground. Dirt went flying. She then loaded Lloyd's hand crafted arrow. "Not only did Lloyd put more time and effort into the arrows he made, but he crafted them using steel tips." She pulled back the bow string. "Which makes for much more durability." She fired. The arrow went slinking farther into the ground than the iron one. "And penetration." She plucked both arrows out of the ground. The iron arrow's shaft seemed a bit splinted, and dirt was now cluttered into it, but after Lavirna blew off the dirt from Lloyd's arrow it was hard to tell it had ever been used.

"Wow when Lloyd finishes his journey he should open up a shop as a crafter," Emil said.

"Well Lloyd did say he wanted to put his dad's skills to use when he became an adult," Genis said.

"He's twenty now though isn't he?" Marta asked, hand on her hip.

"He certainly doesn't act like it," Genis said with a glazed look. "Anyway, I'm sure you guys are here for more than just a social call right? Last time you were here it was to get the mayor to meet with Ozette's mayor to open proper port trading. So what's it this time?"

"Lavirna, didn't you tell him?" Marta asked.

"Sorry, I got so wrapped up in showing off tricks and catching up I guess it just slipped my mind," Lavirna bopped herself on the head.

Marta sighed in frustration, "We're looking for Lloyd and Colette. We need them to secure a contract in Sybak to allow half-elves to be liberated and for Sylvaranti to be accepted there properly for working purposes."

"We also need Raine to actually draw up the contract," Rachel added.

"Well the last I heard from Lloyd, he and Colette were tracking down a guy named Vargus Coustin," Genis stated. "Apparently the guy has a whole horde of exspheres and has connections to trading them over the Meltokio Black Market."

"Ugh," Marta growled.

"Marta?" Emil was concerned.

"Former Vanguard?" Serina asked Marta.

"Former Vanguard," Marta sighed. This was the umpteenth time that the people who had gotten in the Ratatosk's Rangers' way were members of the Vanguard that Marta knew by name.

"So do you know where Lloyd went?" Emil asked.

"Lloyd was following up a connection of how to track Vargus down. So he's probably in Meltokio. He'll probably ask Zelos for help knowing him. Lloyd's not the subtle type," Genis said disappointingly.

"I have my own contact in Meltokio's lower castes," Lavirna declared, "We can ask him for help. If we catch Vargus first. Maybe Lloyd will come to us."

"How do you figure? He might just move onto the next target after that," Marta stated.

"I dunno," Genis said, agreeing with the point Lavirna had made. "Lloyd's never been one to take things on a rumor. If he hears something he makes every effort to confirm it. Besides, from what he told me, the knights and the church aren't touching the Black Market, they can't risk an incident with some of the mercenary groups and criminal organizations out there. It's times like this I'm actually sorry Byakuya, Ichigo and the others aren't here."

"Accepting Lavirna's proposal promises ninety percent success rate. Option advised," Kiku spoke statistically.

"If Kiku approves it, we might as well do it," Serina stated.

"Before we go off to Meltokio though we still need the contract from Raine. Also someone should send a message to our contact in Sybak to let him know about the delay," Rachel informed.

"I'll go with Emil to Meltokio on Terremotto to help Lloyd catch Vargus," Lavirna decided, "Rachel, you stay and get the contract from Raine. Marta, you, Kiku and Serina can go back to Sybak on Zephyr and keep our contact from throwing our deal out the window."

"I wanna help too for once. Let me go with you and Emil," Genis volunteered, "I haven't been out of the village since the spring term began and won't until summer break."

"The plan is efficient. All bases are covered. Time efficiency is one hundred percent," Kiku stated.

"We got our master number cruncher's approval," Lavirna stated, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**Kyoto**

Sheena and Ichigo were in the garage. It was the ninja's first time ever seeing a car. "What type of creature is this?" she asked.

"Oh that's right. They probably don't have cars where you're from," Ichigo stated.

"Ka-rs?" Sheena was confused.

"Um, basically they're vehicles for faster transportation. My society has evolved past the use of caravans," He opened the passenger side door. "Go on, get in." Sheena nervously sat in the passenger's seat. Ichigo got in on the driver's seat. "Oh," he looked to see Sheena hadn't buckled her safety belt. "That strap behind you gets put into the slot down by your hand there. It's a safety belt. It's there to protect you in case something happens to the car."

"Wh-what do you mean? What could happen?" Sheena asked nervously.

"Well it's all very unlikely, but a bunch of things could happen. I could crash. Someone could crash into me. Something could fall on my car…"

"What? And you go out there in this…thing knowing these things could happen?" Sheena was flabbergasted.

"Like I said it's all very unlikely," Ichigo said.

"B-but it's dangerous," Sheena said.

"So is just walking the street. There are purse snatchers, thugs, bandits…"

"But you can fight against people like that. In here you may as well be inside a double edged barrier!" Sheena argued.

Ichigo sighed and put his head against the steering wheel, "Okay yeah it's not fool proof, but it's easier than walking."

"A little exercise never killed anyone though," Sheena told him.

"Do you want to know what going to the movies is like or not?" Ichigo groaned.

"Er…yeah…but…"

Ichigo leaned back up, "Then just sit back," he opened the garage door, "buckle up," he started up the car, "keep your hands and legs inside the vehicle," he put on a pair of sunglasses, "and enjoy the ride," He turned on the music player, which was connected to his Ipod. The theme to CSI Miami began playing.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: That omake is going to have a part two I can promise you that. So really not much to discuss here. Just a lot of character backstory and a bit of plot development, especially considering Talbumosuke. What a dick. Then again, he's going to run into trouble finding an assassin with the gall enough to want to kill the famed scholar Raine Sage, and especially one with enough skill to actually succeed in killing her. Anyway that's about all I gotta say. See you guys later. *yawns*)**


	3. Hero in Distress

**(A/N: After using the Bleach Wiki, receiving reviews, and realizing what exactly I've set up I know how Blades of Destiny is going to kick off. Enjoy this flash of inspiration while it lasts folks)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society <strong>

**6****th**** Division**

With an armful of paperwork Talbumosuke made his way to the 6th Division. He entered the grounds and knocked promptly on Byakuya's office door.

"Come in," an articulate voice beckoned from the other side of the door. Talbumosuke opened the door. "What can I do for you Atrumier?" Byakuya asked when he recognized his guest.

"I got some paperwork for you that needs to be filled out in triplicate," Talbumosuke said putting a large stack of paperwork on Byakuya's desk.

"All of these forms are for me?" Byakuya looked at Talbumosuke with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, sorry about the short notice," Talbumosuke rubbed the back of his neck in apology. He put on a serious look. "Still they're important for the squad."

"Very well," Byakuya responded.

"By the way, I hear from my dear old dad that you're remarrying to a woman from the world of the living," Talbumosuke started his small talk.

"Do you want something from me Talbumosuke Atrumier?" In hearing his full name be said, Talbumosuke knew he'd have to play things really smooth.

"Me? No," Talbumosuke stated, "My father? He'd prefer you reconsider to marry my sister. Although I doubt you want to."

"Nothing you say will change my mind," Byakuya grew cross.

"Hey, hey, I'm not here for my dad. I'm with you, keeping my freedom by being a soul reaper and a captain to boot," Talbumosuke charmed.

"Do you want to know something then?" Byakuya asked, starting on the first page Talbumosuke had given him.

"Well, it's rather unusual to marry a living woman. Living beings have a much shorter life span than we of the afterlife," Talbumosuke stated.

"My bride-to-be is not a human. She is a half-elven woman and by her world's standards her life span can let her live up to an entire millennium," Byakuya told his fellow captain.

"A half-elf? Where did you meet this woman…wait did you meet her when you did that volunteer exercise that went awry a few years ago?" Talbumosuke asked.

"I did," Byakuya answered.

"So…does she…feel the same?" the 9th Division captain asked. "What's the lucky woman's name anyway?"

Byakuya sighed and put down his artisan brush, "Her name is Raine Sage. She's a half-elven woman from the world of Aselia. Her interests are excavations, history, and especially ancient ruins and artifacts. She's a horrible cook, not that it matters. She has a younger brother who would be fifteen if I went to see him now. She's shorter than I am and has silver hair with a tint of aquamarine. Raine would be turning twenty seven in a few months. Her father is dead and her mother is a famous sorceress of old folklore. Raine herself is a teacher at a village school and has a brilliant mind to match my own. We first met when Ichigo brought her with him when his group ran into Rukia and me when we were acting as members of the Royal Guard. I rescued Raine at the same time I rescued Rukia from treasonous soldiers leading both them and Raine's brother, Genis, to execution. From that point on Raine and I started engaging in conversation. I think when I took notice of her brilliance and some similar traits we shared that that was when I started to enjoy her company. Originally we referred to each other respectfully I referred to her with her rightful title of 'Professor' and she addressed me as 'Captain Kuchiki'. It was when the adventure began reaching its climax that I realized how I really felt about her, this was after she confessed to me her true feelings." Byakuya took a pause to let Talbumosuke absorb all that information and then took a deep breath before picking up his brush. "Now is that enough to sate your curiosity and drive off any questions you may have or do I need to have you escorted out of my office if you have nothing more official to discuss?"

"Actually, I couldn't have asked for more. Raine sounds like a fine woman. If she were of noble birth there wouldn't be any trouble at all from the sound of it," Talbumosuke said. Byakuya gave Talbumosuke a glazed look. "I'll leave." He left Byakuya's office and shut the door. After closing the door he leaned back against the wall and a sly smile crossed his face. _You've saved me a lot of time and effort Kuchiki, thanks for that._

* * *

><p><strong>Aselia<strong>

**Meltokio Slums**

Lavirna, Genis and Emil had arrived in Meltokio on Terromotto's back minutes earlier. Emil was thankful that he and Ratatosk were still connected. The boy lacked overwhelming power and energy he had had when he and Ratatosk shared a direct link, but he could still commune with monsters and summon the ones he had formed pacts with. He also retained the muscle experience he and Ratatosk had been through, so he was well in shape and was still proficient at sword play, much like Lloyd and Ichigo.

Marta as well had lost her ability to cast magic, due to her bond to Ratatosk being severed when the decoy core was taken from her forehead. She could still use her dancing artes and power herself up using steel, but her ability to use magical attacks like Radiant Roar, Divine Saber, and Prism Sword were gone.

Currently, Emil, Genis and Lavirna were wandering through the roughneck part of Meltokio, looking for Lavirna's contact.

"Are you sure it's safe around here?" Emil asked the blonde half-elf. "Some of the people here don't look too friendly."

"That's not surprising. We're in Meltokio's poorest caste area. Criminals, thieves and mercenaries all gather here, including my contact," Lavirna answered. "Just keep your head low and don't look anyone directly in the eye and we'll be fine."

"Speaking of your contact, just how do you know this guy anyway? Or is it a woman?" Genis asked.

"We're meeting my brother," Lavirna said.

"What?" Emil was taken aback. He had been with Marta, Lavirna and the others when they had visited Meltokio once before. Lavirna had broken off with the group to meet up with her brother. However, none of the party had ever met the man, or boy. They didn't know what Cyrus was like. They also had no idea he was a slums man. Lavirna had revealed that Cyrus wasn't her real brother, but she never revealed that her 'home' was in Meltokio's slums.

"Stupid Tethe'allans and they're stupid half-elven bigotry," Genis grumbled.

"I hear that," Lavirna said approvingly, "I've mentioned to Cyrus that we should go out and make ourselves our own home, but he seems comfortable in Meltokio for some reason. He says the quiet, nomadic life isn't for him."

"So where are we meeting him? Does he even know we're coming?" Emil asked.

"It's the middle of the day so he won't be home, but I know where to find him," Lavirna said and led the group to a building a hanging sign that read: "The Ashwood Tavern". Inside there were a bunch of people drinking and having a good time. Others were playing cards and some were armwrestling or devouring plates of meat. "Just let me do all the talking and we can get out of this place without any trouble," Lavirna whispered. She hopped right onto one of the barstools and reached into her cleavage for the small, sword-shaped charm that hung around the necklace she wore. She unhooked it and put it on the table. "Get me a number four with extra fizz."

The bartender looked at Lavirna and then at the charm and then back at Lavirna and laughed to himself, "Well if it isn't Lavirna, come for another social visit again I take it?"

"Sort of, just let my brother know I'm here," Lavirna told the bartender.

"Yeah, sure no problem," he responded. Lavirna took her charm back and reattached it to her necklace. The bartender went around back and disappeared momentarily. He came back and spoke to the blonde half-elf. "He can see you. Go ahead on in," the bartender told Lavirna. The half-elf hopped off the barstool and led Genis and Emil to the private suite. Inside there were two men playing poker at a round, wooden table. A single light hung from the ceiling. At the left end of the table sat a man in a long black trench coat. He had dark mauve hair, and red eyes. His mouth was covered by a black scarf he wore. He was holding his cards with his right hand, of which there was a leather fingerless glove coated around it. His left arm rested on the table, coated by a metallic gauntlet. The man at the other end of the table had a red bandana around his head, no sleeves, combat boots, thick muscular arms, and blonde hair. His black shirt had a pirate's skull and crossbones design on it. The man at the left end of the table had much more gald. The man on the right was gambling everything for victory.

"Show me your cards," the trench coat wearer said in a gruff voice.

"Three of a kind Ace high," the other man slammed his hand on the table.

"Full house, sevens and twos," the man on the left said, "Now piss off."

The man on the right slammed his fist on the table. "No I refuse to accept this! There's no way you could win every hand flawlessly like that. You're a no good cheat!"

"Leave with your dignity intact would you?" the man on the left said. "I have guests."

The man on the right stormed off, pushing Emil to the side as he stomped off. Lavirna giggled as he approached the table. "I see your perfect poker record is still intact Cyrus."

"Lavirna, good to see you. It's not every day I get to hear from you. I see you've brought some guests with you as well," Cyrus responded.

"That's your brother!" Genis was in awe. Everything about Cyrus had the word badass written all over it and Genis could tell. Emil, on the other hand, was rather intimidated, and couldn't say anything.

"Ah, yes Cyrus, this is Genis and Emil, my friends," Lavirna gestured to both the males.

"Hmm, I figured with how highly you revered that Marta woman you've started parading around with you would've brought her along," Cyrus stated.

"Marta's the whole reason I'm here in the first place," Lavirna responded.

"Sounds like a long story," Cyrus said standing up. He went and got an empty sack laying against the wall and dumped all the gald he had been playing with in the game earlier into it before putting the cards into a box. "Sit down have a drink or two. There's some cider in the kegs over there, non-alcoholic, help yourselves."

"Th-thank you," Emil said, still feeling intimidated.

The trio sat at the table and Lavirna explained the situation to Cyrus. The man scratched his chin with his gauntleted hand. "Vargus Coustin eh?" Cyrus said, as he took a drink, "I know the guy." He chuckled a bit. "Poor bastard can't catch a break."

"What do you mean Cyrus?" Lavirna asked her brother.

"Word around town is that his ring's been scrutinized, apparently someone got the Chosen to take active interest in shutting the guy down. There hasn't been a peep from him in nearly a week," Cyrus answered.

"Which Chosen are you referring to?" Lavirna asked.

"The only chosen with any real pull in Meltokio is Zelos. If it were Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration, poking her business around here let's just say that after a few days if she wasn't the sorriest woman in Meltokio she'd be the sorest," Cyrus stated and took another drink. Emil and Genis gulped.

"Did Zelos, or anyone strange come by here recently?" Lavirna asked.

"Puh. The chosen has better time than sift through backhand contacts when he has the whole church and every market in the city at his beck and call. Although, there was one guy who dropped by yesterday that seemed sort of out of place. He was too clean to be a slum folk. Couldn't be much older than you sis. He had two, well-crafted swords at his side. One was red, one was blue. He was dressed in all black, no sleeves, tight fitting shirt…brown hair in a completely disorderly fashion.

"Wait a minute that sounds like Lloyd!" Genis declared.

"Doesn't Lloyd Irving wear a red outfit though?" Cyrus inquired.

"He probably didn't want to draw attention to himself. So he put on a different outfit to blend in. Just what was he doing here yesterday?" Lavirna asked.

"No idea, he said something to bartender, looked like he paid him some gald for something. He seemed kind of on edge. You might wanna ask the bartender what he was doing here. Of course there's a good chance he's still in Meltokio. Vargus' hideout is stationed somewhere in the bottom caste area. Of course the authorities have never found it and now with all the scrutiny to his ring he's probably less willing to make himself known. Of course his flunkies are still free to pollute the streets with their presence. The poor bastard I just made go broke when you walked in was one of his goons. Guy's name was Kaven. I think the poor guy would be very willing to part loyalty for coin," Cyrus said and rose to his feet, "but let's see what our good old bartender has to say about all this."

"Wait a minute you're going to help us?" Emil inquired.

"Yeah? Why? Is that a problem?" Cyrus asked.

"Well, no, but Lavirna said you didn't like travelling," Emil stated.

Cyrus chuckled, "I'm no traveller, but I'm still a mercenary. Also our travels aren't going to take us outside Meltokio so it's not a big deal. Also, I took a job for Vargus about a year before I met you Lavirna and I never got paid. I've been substituting payment for gambling his lackeys out of their money, but I think it's high time the bastard gave me what he owes me." Cyrus wafted his trench coat over the chair he was sitting at and walked towards the main bar room. Lavirna, Emil and Genis followed. Cyrus sat down directly at the bar and leaned his gauntleted arm on it.

"Well, look who decided to come out of the backroom for a change? What's the deal Cyrus?" the bartender asked him.

"I hear you got a very interesting visitor yesterday. Twin swords, young guy, brown hair," Cyrus interrogated.

"I'm not so sure I should be discussing that with you Cyrus. Don't you know who that was?" the bartender asked him.

Cyrus gestured to Lavirna, Genis and Emil. "I have three of his friends standing here. We're looking for him so we can give good old Vargus what for. What was your patron doing here yesterday?"

"Alright, alright, no need to get testy," the bartender said and then began wiping the counter. "Your friend here may actually be in a speck of trouble. If he's trying to take down Vargus, he's got a funny way of operating. Kid almost seems like he's Vargus' new gopher."

"Did he say why?" Cyrus asked.

"No, but he did leave me a message for a specifically intended party," the bartender responded.

"One of these three may fall under that 'specifically intended party'," Cyrus commented.

The bartender sighed and put a letter on the table. "This is the note," the bartender let the note sit on the table. A list of names was on the envelope. The names were of all of Lloyd's companions during his journeys. Emil, Ichigo and Marta were included. Zelos and Colette were strangely absent.

Cyrus passed the note to Genis. "It's for you."

"A letter from Lloyd?" Genis questioned. He opened the envelope and read.

_To whichever of you guys are reading this,_

_I need your help and I need it soon. I'm in a spot of trouble. I'm not at liberty to say how or why. I can't trust that Vargus might have gotten a hold of this note. If you get this message then go talk to Zelos, he'll let you know how to find me._

_Thanks,  
>Lloyd<em>

"It sounds like Lloyd's in trouble," Emil said, having read the note from hunching over Genis' shoulder.

"It surprises me that Colette isn't on a list of recipients. Zelos is with Lloyd so that explains why he's not listed," Genis said.

"You don't think something bad happened to her do you?" Emil said, worried.

"I dunno," Genis bemoaned.

"Sounds like we need to pay the Chosen a visit," Cyrus said and got up from the bar. "Barkeep, close the den for me would you. I'm going out."

"Yeah sure, no trouble Cyrus."

Since Cyrus rarely ventured outside Meltokio's slums, and hardly ever to the noble district, he let Genis and Emil lead the group on to Zelos' place since they knew the way. Upon arrival at the mansion Genis and Emil were greeted by Sebastian, Zelos' butler.

"Ah, Sir Genis, Sir Emil, good to see you both," Sebastian nodded to the two teens, "I trust it you and your friends are here to see Master Zelos about Sir Bud's letter," Sebastian seemed like he knew what was going on.

"Yes," Emil nodded, "Is Zelos here?"

"He is out in the garden with Lady Seles right now. I shall fetch him for you," Sebastian went out to get Zelos.

"Wait, did Sebastian just call Lloyd, Sir Bud?" Lavirna asked.

"It's a long story," Genis stated.

"I see," she responded.

Sebastian came back with Zelos in tow. The red headed chosen was both delighted and anxious to see his companions. At the same time though he took one look at Lavirna and did his usual…thing. "Ooh, what's your name my gorgeous blonde beauty?"

Cyrus but in. "Her name is Lavirna, and if you think I'm letting someone with your reputation touch a single hair on my sister's head, you're brain dead, Chosen."

"Ooh, scary. Nice body guard you have here hun," Zelos said and then paused and got down to business, "Anyway, if you guys are here to see me this is probably about Lloyd's letter isn't it?"

"Yes, what happened to him?" Emil asked.

Zelos sighed. "What I have to share ain't pretty, have a seat," Zelos gestured. When everyone was seated he began to explain. "About a month ago my bud and Little Miss Colette dropped by asking about a guy named Vargus Coustin, a man wanted by the Meltokio authorities for black market deals. Problem is he works for a strong linked underground that the authorities have problems digging spears and swords into. I decided to join Lloyd and Colette on their investigation since they said that Vargus had a whole collection of Exspheres he was hording. It took some doing, but we managed to blow Vargus' cover completely. He and his goons went into hiding and his ring was placed under scrutiny. He knows we're onto him and the underground isn't protecting him anymore. We were getting close to tracking him, but then about a week ago things went sour."

"What happened?" Emil asked.

"Follow me," Zelos said. He led the group upstairs and into one of the guest bedrooms. There was a broken window being repaired.

"Wh-what happened here?" Genis gawked.

"This," Zelos declared, "is the result of a break in. The scoundrel broke into my house, knocked Lloyd unconscious, and before the poor kid realized what was happening, made off with Colette. Now Vargus has my poor bud as his new errand boy, using Colette as leverage to keep Lloyd from revolting."

"But Lloyd's an amazing swordsman, why doesn't he just fight back?" Emil asked.

"He would if he was actually being contacted from within Vargus' base. One of Vargus' flunkies shows up in the commoner's markets to give Lloyd orders. Lloyd was hoping one of you guys would show up. Lloyd can't do this by himself and I'm using up all of my free time to keep the knights from going out on a rampage looking for Vargus. They do that and Colette's pretty little head could be unattached from her innocent shoulders."

"That's terrible! We have to do something!" Genis declared.

"Indeed we do shrimp, and that's why Lloyd wrote a letter which I, the great Zelos, made copies of, and Lloyd and I delivered them across the nation ourself, hoping it would reach one of you guys. The fact that you're here means it worked," Zelos stated.

"Where is Lloyd now?" Emil wanted to know.

"That, I can't tell you," Zelos said.

"Why not? Lloyd's letter said you'd put us in contact with him," Genis got indignant.

"Yeah, but Vargus knows Lloyd and I are in this together. If a bunch of outsiders to the situation, especially Lloyd's friends, started talking to him, what would he think? Vargus has goons spread out all over Meltokio. Lloyd and I didn't know who we could trust so that's why we were discreet. I'll go fetch Lloyd and bring him here. You guys wait here patiently all right?" Zelos said.

"None of this helps us though, if we don't know where Vargus' hideout is," Lavirna pouted.

"Oh I don't think that's going to be much of a problem," Cyrus said, "I have connections to the underground. Chosen, you fetch Lloyd, I'll go dig up some information."

"Sounds like a plan," Zelos said.

"And what are we supposed to do, twiddle our thumbs?" Genis asked.

"Seems like that's all we can do for right now," Lavirna stated.

"You know, I just love it when a girl understands how things work around here," Zelos complimented only to get a menacing glare from Cyrus. "I'm gonna go." Zelos left. Cyrus followed shortly after.

"I don't like this," Emil said, "I don't like it one bit."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Ichigo and Sheena were walking out of the theater, having just watched your typical R-rated romantic comedy. Sheena was thoroughly entertained. She was telling Ichigo everything she loved about the theater when the teen noticed something was amiss with the parking lot.

"Where's my car?" he asked. He ran all around the lot, unable to find it. "Where's my damn car?"

Sheena pointed to a nearby alleyway, "Ichigo you parked in the side alley so you wouldn't have to pay a parking fee remember?"

"Oh…right…" Ichigo felt like an idiot, "…I knew that."

"Liar," Sheena teased.

"Shut up," Ichigo said. He and Sheena climbed in the car and Ichigo shut the door. He went to put the key in ignition, but Sheena stopped him.

"Wait," she said.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm feeling a little…hot," Sheena spoke lustfully tapping her fingers along Ichigo's wrist and breathing on the side of his cheek.

"Wait, you want to do _that?_ Here? In my car?" Ichigo asked.

"Why not? They did it in the movie," Sheena reminded him.

"Yeah…but…" Ichigo surrendered, "Fine, I've always wanted to try this anyway."

About twenty minutes passed with Ichigo's black sports car still parked in the alleyway. The only thing that changed was after a few more minutes had passed and Ichigo and Sheena calmed down, Ichigo said to Sheena, "I'll have to clean the back windshield before we leave the alley."

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Sorry, I know that omake was a bit…inappropriate given the context of the rest of the chapter, but lighthearted comedy has always been available even in the darkest Bleach episodes. Also Blades of Destiny isn't going to stay this dark and dreary for the plot, it'll lighten up soon…briefly…ok so this is going to be the darkest entry in the trilogy lol. Anyway I'll see you guys later. It is really late. Night y'all)**


	4. Cross the Line and Die

**(A/N: I said it before that I have a really good grasp of where I want this to go. I'm riding this cloud…yes that's right I said cloud…don't think too much on it…until it stops. Let's go)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**Zelos' house**

After about 45 minutes of waiting, if Kiku had been around she would've declared it 46 minutes and 27 seconds, Zelos and Cyrus returned. Lloyd was with Zelos, looking different than normal. He was dressed as he had been described by the bartender at the Ashwood Tavern: black tank-top and black pants. Where his usual gear was, was anyone's guess. Lloyd still had his swords sheathed at his side though. His bare arms had a little bit of muscle on them. It seemed being Vargus' gopher had proved useful to some extent.

"Lloyd!" Emil was happy to see him.

"Oh, Emil, you're here. Zelos didn't tell me who had shown up," Lloyd said, "Good to see you."

"Lloyd, are you ok, did Colette really get kidnapped?" Genis asked.

Lloyd's face hardened, "I'm going to get her back. Vargus is going to pay for what he did."

"Say Lloyd, what happened to your red outfit?" Emil asked.

Lloyd folded his arms, "I usually wear this shirt underneath my red outfit anyway. It's hard enough earning back the trust I lost, no thanks to Decus. If other people found out I was working for a person I swore I'd bring down I'd become the one thing I hate the most."

"A criminal?" Emil cocked his head.

"A hypocrite," Lloyd responded. "I have my reasons, but that wouldn't be enough to spread rumors. I know the bartender at Ashwood, I collected some Exspheres that had been stored in the back room when I first started looking for them. He knew something was amiss when Colette wasn't with me. Thankfully I don't think many other people have recognized me yet without my red outfit."

"Yeah, it does make you stick out like a sore thumb," Genis remarked.

"So I know who Lavirna is, but who's this other guy?" Lloyd wanted to know.

"He's my big brother I told you about," Lavirna responded.

"Oh so this is Cyrus," Lloyd turned to face the tall mercenary, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I'll be looking forward to see just how true the legends are about the world's hero," Cyrus told him.

"Heh," Lloyd seemed like his usual self.

"So why did Vargus kidnap Colette in the first place?" Lavirna asked.

"He's desperate," Lloyd responded, "He knew I wouldn't act if Colette was taken from me. What pisses me off is that he didn't have the courage to fight me face to face. Instead he does the cowardly think and takes Colette. I'm not going to forgive this."

"Lloyd…you've changed," Genis said.

"What do you mean? Changed how?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, from the sound of it, do you plan to…kill Vargus for taking Colette?" Genis asked.

Lloyd folded his arms and closed his eyes, "I'm still hoping it won't come to that. I just want his Exsphere horde and Colette in one piece. Just because I won't forgive him doesn't mean I rescind his right to live."

"That's good. Still I think this is the first time I've ever heard you say you won't forgive someone," Genis said.

"Because this is something that can't be forgiven. This isn't like when Mithos split the worlds, or when Brute rose up the Vanguard, or when Richter tried to revive Aster, Vargus has no reason for doing this than to keep me from getting to him and keeping his Exspheres all hoarded up. He and his goons already tried to hurt Colette once before when we fought out in the town square."

"It still sounds to me like you won't forgive him because of what he's done to Colette," Genis stated.

"Wouldn't you act the same if it was Presea?" Lloyd asked Genis.

"Th-that's not fair Lloyd," Genis shot back.

"Look this is getting us nowhere, we can talk about the question of to forgive and not to forgive later, right now we have more pressing matters to attend to. Like stopping Vargus," Zelos stated. "Yo, big guy, you find Vargus' hiding hole?"

"I did, it was rather easy. Only cost me 500 gald to get the information I needed. Vargus is hiding out in a small unmarked building at the west corner of the slums. It's underground and the hatch leading to it is hidden by dirt," Cyrus said.

"If only I were still bonded with Ratatosk, finding the hatch would be a cinch," Emil bowed his head.

"And if Ichigo or one of the Soul Reapers were here they could just sense Colette," Genis whined.

"Hey, we knew there'd come a time when we'd be unable to rely on them. We can do this," Lloyd declared. "With our own strength we can save Colette and stop Vargus." Genis and Emil's moods brightened up on the spot.

"Well you talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" Cyrus asked Lloyd.

"Huh?" Lloyd was confused.

"Never mind, follow me," the mercenary urged and made to push open the door.

"Wait," Lloyd said.

"What? What's the hold up?" Lavirna asked.

"We're really going after Vargus right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah," Lavirna said.

"I'll be right back," Lloyd ran up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. He came back down the stairs a few minutes later wearing his iconic outfit. Emil, Zelos and Genis all smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Meltokio Slums, lower west side<strong>

Cyrus led the group to where he had bribed Kaven into telling him where the entrance should be. There was dirt everywhere. If there was a hidden hatch, it wasn't being found anytime soon.

"Well that's just great," Genis through his hands up in the air.

"Couldn't you blow away this dirt with magic though?" Lloyd asked Genis.

"It's not that simple," Genis said, "Using wind blade would be like searching for a needle in a haystack and Air Thrust wouldn't be subtle enough."

"Allow me," Cyrus stepped forward. He brushed aside the right side of his trench coat, revealing a golden plated weapon in a holster at his side.

"That's a…wait, what is that?" Lloyd asked.

"It's a special product of magitechnology," Cyrus said drawing it out. "There's no real name for what it is. I wanted a weapon that could use my body's mana the same way a crossbow can fire arrows, but to increase the lethality and remove the need for ammo. I call it, Caster." Cyrus aimed the weapon at the ground. "Watch and learn," he flicked a small lever on the back of the weapon and clutched his finger against the trigger. "Wind blast." A mighty blast of compressed air shot out of the barrel of the weapon like nothing Lloyd, Genis, Zelos or Emil had ever seen before. Cyrus proceeded to fire several more shots at other areas on the ground. Dirt was getting blasted away like bacteria out of a healthy body. After 7 shots Cyrus revealed the hatch and put Caster away. "Done."

"Nice job Cyrus," Lloyd praised and ran over to the hatch and yanked. It opened no problem.

"Ladies first!" Lavirna called out and jumped down the hole. Lloyd followed in after her, followed by Zelos, Genis, Emil and then Cyrus. When the group was all together they were in some kind of tunnel. Ichigo would've described it as an 'old Wild West mine'.

"Which way?" Lloyd asked Cyrus.

"Kaven didn't say, but he was really happy to have five-hundred gald in exchange for selling out his boss," Cyrus said. "Still it can't be hard to find there's only one way forward."

The group proceeded down the hallway where sounds of drunken laughter could be heard. Past the next archway was a clearing, but the door was blockaded off. Lavirna made a small hole with her arrow tip, down low so that she could see inside.

"What do you see hun?" Zelos asked her.

"There's a bunch of guys in their all laughing and drinking. Some are playing poker and…oh dear god what is that?"

"What, what is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Zelos, aren't smoked herb sticks illegal in Meltokio?" Lavirna asked.

"You gotta be kidding me. Oh man this is gonna be one hell of a bust," Zelos stated.

"Wait what are smoked herb sticks?" Lloyd asked.

"They're not crunchy treats, I'll tell you that much. Professor Sage could probably explain it better than I can, but to keep things simple all they do is screw with your mind and create this awful smelling smoke. Your breath stinks, your IQ goes down, and eventually you can't live without them," Zelos stated.

"But then why use them?" Lloyd asked.

"Some people just wanna forget things, same reason people drink alcohol. At least the worst you'll get out of that is a bad liver. SHS can literally turn your brain to mush," Zelos explained.

"That's terrible!" Genis declared.

"Easy Genis, keep your voice down," Cyrus told him.

"Lavirna, do you see Colette anywhere?" Lloyd asked her.

"I…"

"AHHH! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Colette's voice was unmistakable.

"So much for reconnaissance," Zelos said, "Hun move!"

Lavirna got out of the way. Zelos drew out his trusted sword and with both hands on the blade cut the door down in half. "Yo, party's over! Pack your bags and leave!" Zelos declared. "The great Chosen Zelos demands it!"

No one seemed intimidated, "Well, well, well, pretty boy actually bothered to show up."

"And lookie here, he brought Lloyd with em."

"And me," Cyrus said stepping into the room. Now people were intimidated. Someone as flamboyant as Zelos and as idealistic as Lloyd didn't scare these hardened criminals, but they knew that if Cyrus was pissed at you, he'd rip out your innards and wear your stomach lining as a hat. "Get out."

The criminals didn't have to be told twice and many of them were fleeing for their lives in different directions out different doors. There were three connecting into the room the group was in. "Well now what?" Genis asked.

"Let's split up and search," Zelos decided.

"Then, I'm going with Lloyd," Emil stated.

"I'll go with Lavirna then," Genis stated.

"Guess it's just you and me big guy," Zelos said to Cyrus, who didn't seem very pleased about the notion. Lloyd and Emil headed down the door in front. Cyrus and Zelos went left and Genis and Lavirna went right.

As Lloyd and Emil ran down the tunnel pathway they heard Colette again, "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Colette! Just hang on! I'm coming!" Lloyd declared.

At this time Colette was in her imprisoned chamber with a rather horny Vargus. Colette's jacket and shirt had been slashed open and she was missing a boot. Vargus was holding a knife. He was a burly man, much like Kaven. He had spiked blue hair, and red eyes. His crimson peepers were currently aimed at Colette's body. He had been lusting after her ever since she got here. He had agreed to leave Colette in prime condition if Lloyd held up his end of the bargain, but he figured one time with the blonde couldn't hurt, especially if Lloyd never knew. "Come on Colette, don't be like this. Just relax, don't think anything of it. What's the problem?"

"I won't let you do this to me. You promised me you wouldn't hurt Lloyd or me if I didn't try to escape. Neither of those things have happened to leave me alone," Colette told him.

"Ah, c'mon, I'm not gonna hurt you. This knife is just to get all your clothes off and so you'll think twice about fighting back. I'm not gonna damage your pretty face," Vargus told her. "Now come here!" Vargus ran after Colette. The angel dodged Vargus assault but he managed to get his knife hooked on her bra strap as she ran by. Colette ran into the corner and Vargus met her there, towering over her. She was trapped.

"No! I won't let you do this to me!" Colette shouted. Over the sound of her own heart pounding she didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps or the doorknob turning. "My first time will be with Lloyd!"

The door opened to reveal a battle-ready Emil, and a dumb-struck Lloyd. "C-Colette."

Vargus heard the swordsman. "What? Lloyd Irving? But how?"

"It's over Vargus," Emil declared, "Let the Chosen go!"

"And who the hell are you?" Vargus asked Emil.

"I'm Emil Castagnier of Ratatosk's Rangers. Vargus, it's the end of the line!" Emil shouted.

"Ah no fucking way! I haven't come so far just to get caught by the Vanguard's spiritual successor!" Vargus shouted.

Lloyd regained himself after hearing Vargus. "You're not. Emil's here because of me. It's over Vargus! Hand over the Exsphere stash and let Colette go!"

"Or what?" Vargus asked. "I'm not afraid of you or prison. I'll bust out and be back to selling illegal goods on the Black Market before I've served even a month of my sentence."

"Lloyd?" Emil looked at Lloyd.

"Now then," Vargus grabbed Colette's head forcefully and held a knife up to her throat, "Unless you want to see your girlfriend's blood accent the carpet. Leave now and I'll pretend this was a whole misunderstanding."

"Lloyd," Colette looked over to the person she loved. In any other situation Colette would've told Lloyd to leave and save himself, to come back for her later or something. She always put her needs ahead of everyone else's. However, for the first time, she was so frightened, so happy Lloyd had come for her, so scared of being hurt she put her desires first. "Help…me…" tears fell down from Colette's frightened face.

Colette's words struck a chord in Lloyd that wouldn't stop vibrating. _Now_ Colette decided to lean on him, at a moment when he himself was too scared to make a decision. Vargus had the knife against her throat and what Colette had said earlier had already thrown him for a loop. He wanted to protect Colette, but there was only one way to do it.

At that moment he recalled a conversation he had had with Rukia.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_**Lloyd's pov**_

"_So Captain Kuchiki would protect you from anyone who endangered you?" I asked Rukia._

"_Nii-sama said he told you about why he protects me. He knows I can take care of myself, but during the Winter War, as it's known in Soul Society, nii-sama told me about the enemy he faced. It said that he told nii-sama that Soul Reapers have no right to rescind a hollow's rights to life for devouring humans. However, nii-sama said that he didn't kill the enemy in line of his duty. He did it because the enemy threatened to finish me off," Rukia answered._

"_So would Captain Kuchiki protect you from anything? He'd attack anyone who hurt you just like that?" I asked Rukia. Of all the things I respected Captain Kuchiki for, I didn't like the fact that he would just kill people like that. There are people you hate, like Kratos and I hated Kvar and made him pay for what he did to Mom, but he was a Desian. He made his decision to be what he was long ago, or maybe I was so mad that I didn't care. However, everyone has a right to life. At least that's my philosophy. "Is that why he killed the pope? Because his men threatened you?"_

"_That's part of it, but don't forget that we thought this world was virtual Lloyd. Nii-sama said he had no reason to hold back," Rukia told me._

"_Just how far would he go to help you?" I asked Rukia._

"_Before I met Ichigo nii-sama was more than willing to see me put to the sword, conflicted by the promise he made to my sister and the promise he made at his parents grave. However, now I think he'd go above and beyond to protect me. That's just the kind of person he is. That's the kind of person any decent sapient being should be," Rukia answered. "You went against the world to protect Colette."_

"_There's a difference I was looking for a way for everyone to be happy!" I shot back. I never gave up on Sylvarant. Ever._

"_Well…even so. Even if it goes against everything you stand for protecting those you care about is the righteous thing to do. Look at Kratos, he hid information from you to protect you. Didn't you say he told you not to die on several occasions? Like nii-sama to me, he trusts you to look after yourself, but he's still there to help you when you need it the most, just like Nii-sama's there for me," Rukia explained. "Nii-sama holds the law in the highest regard, but…if it meant protecting me, even if it meant the doom of the Kuchiki clan and nii-sama's exile, and possibly the fall of the Kuchiki family, he'd protect me."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

_Yeah, I think I get what you were saying Rukia, finally._

"Well Mr. Irving, what's it going to be? Do I kill the girl or do you walk out?" Take a single step towards me and she dies.

Lloyd raised his weapons slightly. _There's no social justification for what I'm about to do. Genis was right this is about Colette. Rukia was right too. Sometimes you need to betray your ideals to protect those you care about. Martel forgive me for what I'm about to do._

Lloyd's foot pushed off the ground. Before Vargus could blink, before Emil could utter a word. Lloyd was behind Vargus, Flamberge drawn. A large gash was formed down Vargus' back. Lloyd looked at him with compassionless eyes. Flamberge dripped with Vargus' blood, hungering more. Vargus let go off the knife as the stinging surge ripped through his body, caused by Lloyd's attack. Colette fell to the ground and crawled away.

"L-Lloyd…" Vargus looked like he was about to heave a gout of blood, but instead his eyes became frenzied with rage and he turned to strike Lloyd with his fist. "IRVIIIIIIIIING!"

STAB!

Lloyd plunged Flamberge into Vargus' chest and the sword stuck out on the other end, covered in theman's blood. The Vorpal Sword was drawn, but not used. Vargus looked at Lloyd, breathing hard, "You would…you would…really…kill…me? Doesn't that go against everything you stand for? Don't I have a place in everyone's world?" Vargus chuckled.

"I never thought it would come to this, but you didn't give me a choice. You gave me a decision between you, Colette, and me by threatening Colette's life. I already couldn't forgive you for kidnapping her. This isn't for the Exspheres, this isn't for Meltokio, for the good of the world, for making me your lackey and this isn't for kidnapping Colette either. The moment you threatened to kill Colette, was the moment you pushed me to this end," Lloyd then dropped the Vorpal Sword, put both hands on Flamberge and swung down and to the left, hacking his sword out of Vargus' body as opposed to just withdrawing the sword and letting him bleed out. Vargus' blood splashed Lloyd and began pooling out everywhere. Lloyd then put Flamberge away before picking up the Vorpal Sword and sheathing it. He looked at the ground and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath as if absorbing into his soul what he had just done and then opened his eyes before walking over to Colette. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Uh huh," Colette nodded.

Lloyd extended a hand down to the blonde, "Here, let me help you up."

Colette took his gesture and when she got to her feet pulled herself into Lloyd and began crying. Lloyd wrapped his arms around Colette.

"Shhhh, Colette, it's ok now. I'm here. It's ok," Lloyd told her.

Emil smiled at the sight, happy that everything had worked out.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

**Meltokio Castle**

After Colette got a change of clothes and Lloyd washed his off the group met up with the king to explain to him what had happened.

"I see, so Vargus is dead," the king spoke.

"Yeah, pity he couldn't be dragged in for questioning to lead us to the rest of the underground he worked for, but you're the ones who issued the orders dead or alive. What matters though is that all his exspheres have been shipped off to Lezareno to be destroyed and we managed to rope up the rest of his goons," Zelos answered.

"Yes, you are right Chosen," the king agreed. "Lloyd Irving, step forth!"

"Yes," Lloyd stepped out into the middle of the throne room.

"On behalf of Meltokio, I thank you for what you've done for us," the king told him.

"I…thank you…your majesty."

"All of you may leave unless there is further business to be discussed!" the king declared. No one did so everyone left the building.

"Looks like it's back Exsphere hunting for Colette and me," Lloyd said once everyone was outside, "Thanks again for your help Zelos. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Oh come on, you would've done fine without me," Zelos danced around Lloyd's praise.

"Can't you take a compliment for once?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd's right, thank you so much for helping us Zelos," Colette told him.

"Ah, it was nothing my darling Colette…really. You're welcome," Zelos answered. Lloyd sighed and Genis rolled his eyes.

"Ah wait, Lloyd," Emil called out. "Lavirna and I still need your help!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Genis realized.

"What? What's the problem?" Lloyd asked.

Lavirna spoke up, "Well, you see…"

* * *

><p><strong>One Explanation Later<strong>

"Hmm, all right, then let's head back to Iselia to see if the Professor's done with the contract, it wouldn't make sense to go to Sybak without it right?" Lloyd asked.

"That's true and even if Rachel had gone on ahead to Sybak on her own, it wouldn't hurt to drop by. You and Colette deserve some rest after what happened," Emil spoke up.

"So it's settled we'll go back to Iselia," Lavirna said.

"You guys have a good time then," Cyrus began walking away.

"You're not coming with us?" Lloyd asked.

"My brother isn't the travelling type," Lavirna stated.

Cyrus stopped walking, "Lloyd, if I find any information on the underground hording exspheres or just the exspheres in general I'll be sure to pass the knowledge along."

"Thanks Cyrus," Lloyd said happily. Cyrus just smirked and headed back to the Ashwood Tavern.

"Right then, let's head out of Meltokio and head to Iselia," Emil declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Iselia<strong>

Upon arrival in the village the sun was already starting to set. Raine was still drafting the contract and said she'd be done by the time Lloyd and the others would be ready to head out tomorrow. The group parted ways. Raine and Genis rented out their spare room to Rachel so she could look over the contract when Raine was finished, since she was the one who had been helping draft the contract. After a bit of pleading from Genis he managed to convince Lavirna to stay for dinner while Emil went to go rent two rooms at the inn and send Terremotto off with a letter to Marta, Serina and Kiku explaining what had been happening.

In the meantime Lloyd went up to his place to let his dad know he was all right and also to restock on supplies for him and Colette to head out again.

After it got dark though, very early in the night, Lloyd returned to Colette's house to see how she was doing. Phaidra let him in and Lloyd went to Colette's room. The Chosen was staring out the window at the night sky when she heard Lloyd come into her room. She turned around and spoke to him. "Oh, Lloyd, I didn't even know you were here."

"I came to check up on you. Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Thank you, but I'm fine, ok?" Colette said brightly.

Lloyd shook his head, "It's not ok. You got kidnapped Vargus was going to kill you. I…I failed to protect you."

_He was going to do more than that._ "But you saved me in the end so it's ok. Ok?"

Lloyd still shook his head, "No it isn't. If I hadn't let you gotten kidnapped then things wouldn't have…"

"But that's not your fault," Colette told Lloyd shaking her fists up and down, "I heard what you said when you ran Vargus through. You did it for me. And it's not your fault, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Just like when you and Kratos killed Kvar for what he did to your mother, Vargus…crossed a line didn't he?"

"Yeah," Lloyd walked farther into the room, "There are some things you just don't do."

"If anything, I should be the one…feeling sorry," Colette said.

"What are you talking about you dork? You didn't do anything wrong," Lloyd told her.

Colette disagreed, "When Vargas grabbed me and threatened to kill me, I knew you would save me. I should've been concerned for your safety, but I…I just wanted you to help me. I was…selfish."

Lloyd got cross and took two more steps into the room, "That's not selfish. That's perfectly normal, and besides, even if you had told me to save myself, I wasn't about to walk out of there without you, regardless of whether or not I lost the exspheres in exchange. If anything, I'm the one who's selfish." There was a wispy silence.

Colette broke it. "Lloyd…you heard what I said, right? Right before you opened the door? I saw the look on your face." Lloyd nodded. "I…did you know what I…" Lloyd nodded again. "You…did?"

"Uh…yeah," Lloyd scratched the back of his, "I…anyway…it's not important. I…Colette…do you want to…"

"I…I don't know. I mean…I've…this would be my first time. I want that to be with you…but I…I don't know. I'm not sure what'll happen," Colette said.

"Sheena and Ichigo have done it though haven't they?" Lloyd questioned.

"I…think so," Colette stated. "I think Marta and Emil have as well. I know Rangiku and Zelos have…"

"Zelos doesn't count," Lloyd exclaimed. Colette giggled. There was another silence until Lloyd walked towards Colette and unhooked his sword holster from his belt and put them on Colette's dresser. He then held Colette in his arms. After a few moments of staring at each other's eyes the couple kissed.

When they broke away, Colette giggled. "You're getting better at that."

"Colette…are you…sure about this?" Lloyd asked.

"You heard me right? My first time will be with you. Just like your first time is with me," Colette said. Lloyd smiled.

"Colette," he whispered her name and drew her in for another kiss. The pair began making out and eventually they tumbled onto Colette's bed. Lloyd undid his suspenders and removed his red shirt and his gloves. The black tank top the others had seen him in earlier was flush against his body. It was the first time though that Colette had seen him with the increase in muscularity he had gained from doing all that heavy lifting. Lloyd didn't take his red shirt often, even when the two were travelling alone, usually only when it was hot out. Whatever the case, Lloyd hadn't looked so…drool worthy last time Colette had seen him. She put a hand up and pressed it against his built up torso. She was in awe at her hero's impressive figure. Lloyd leaned down and Colette's elbow bent back and she let her arm go slack. Lloyd reached for the zipper on Colette's dress and began pulling it down. Colette didn't care, if anything she wished Lloyd would stop being so slow about it. With her dress off Lloyd could see the white bra Colette was wearing.

Colette realized that she forgotten to replace her bra when she changed her clothes before the group met the king to tell what had happened. The broken strap was still there. Lloyd touched it. A strike of horror ran through Lloyd when he realized just how much worse the situation had been when he arrived. "Colette…Vargus was going to…"

"I didn't want to say it. I didn't want to think about it," Colette said, turning her head to the side. "He was though…at least until you showed up. When he put that knife to my throat he was going to kill me, but everything up to that point…" tears started to flow into Colette's eyes, "…that's why I said…mmph!" Lloyd got Colette to stop talking by turning her head and kissing her. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "It's ok. It's over now. So don't cry ok. Everything's going to be all right."

"I know," Colette smiled, "Because you're there to make it better."

"Colette," Lloyd whispered her name and kissed her again. When they broke away, he removed Colette's bra. It was easier thanks to the broken bra strap, not that Lloyd was too thrilled about that. Still it made things less frustrating. Lloyd then pulled down Colette's black tights and her panties followed. Lloyd then saw it, her pink, unused, unshaven pussy.

"P-please don't stare," Colette turned red in the face.

"I-I'm sorry," Lloyd apologized.

Both were still nervous. Neither could believe this was happening. Colette was more nervous than Lloyd though, especially when Lloyd finally got his third sword out. Still, she relaxed her body and just let what was going to happen, happen. She wanted Lloyd and he wanted her. Colette kept her voice down so she and Lloyd didn't disturb her father and grandmother, but what was happening to her, what Lloyd was doing to her, was amazing. She never felt anything like it before. It was a feeling too good to describe and Colette knew that she would only ever let this feeling be shared between her and Lloyd. When it was over Lloyd and Colette lay down together.

"Isn't Dirk going to wonder where you are?" Colette asked as she laid her head against Lloyd, her eyes fixated on the window.

"Even if this didn't happen I was planning to stay the night anyway," Lloyd told her. "I was going to stay up all night and watch over you."

"I…" normally Colette would've said something like 'that's not necessary' or 'you don't have to worry about me' or something showing that Lloyd was putting her first, but instead she just said three words, "Thank you Lloyd."

Lloyd turned Colette over towards him so that she nuzzled into him, "Your welcome." There was another silence between the couple. This time Lloyd ended it. "By the way, Colette."

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he told her.

She giggled, "I know, and I love you too Lloyd." The couple then fell asleep together as a shooting star went streaming across the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Byakuya returned to the Kuchiki house, not even a quarter of the way through the paperwork Talbumosuke had given him. He was eager to get home and just relax, perhaps pull out a lawn chair and relax in the sunlight in the garden. He went out to his favorite garden consisting of all the rare and exotic plants the Kuchiki clan had acquired over the ages. However, when he opened the door to exit out into the gardens the area looked as if a storm had just blown through it, only the storm had four legs, buck teeth and was the size of a human being. Byakuya knew this, because the culprit was laying against the fence, patting its balloon belly. Rukia was at its side with a glass of water. She saw her brother and spoke to him.

"Cotton got a stomach ache from eating so much so I brought her tonic water and some pet medicine Captain Unohana prescribed," Rukia stated innocently, not even addressing the fact that her pet had run completely rampant through Byakuya's gardens.

Byakuya closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head, shaking with anger, but keeping his voice calm. "Right…I think I'll just go back inside and go to the library to read. I think I'll look up a recipe for Lapin Au Vin while I'm at it," he walked back inside and shut the door.

"What's Lapin Au Vin?" Rukia wondered. She got out her phone that her Soul Pager and connected it to the internet. She then looked up what Lapin Au Vin was. Her eyes grew wide with terror and she ran for the door to the house. "Nii-sama no! Don't do that! Cotton didn't mean it!"

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Despite all the angst and the drama built up throughout the chapter we finally get a happy end, but things won't stay quiet for long. Lloyd and Colette have each made it through some rather difficult character development and I am NOT talking about **_**that**_**. I refer to what happened in the underground hideout when Lloyd killed Vargus. Anyway, this is not the end of my inspiration streak. I still have an idea for what Talbumosuke plans to do with Raine, but I'm going to take a short break, maybe a twenty four hour one, before I do. See you guys later. Also, yes, Cyrus' gun is named after the weapon in Outlaw Star)**


	5. Assassination and Manipulation

**(A/N: I have nothing to say)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

A senkaimon opened atop Mount Fooji. From out of the Senkaimon stepped Talbumosuke, not dressed in his shihakusho robes, and wearing a gigai. With the way he was dressed he looked like a Lezareno businessman, dressed in a sharp black suit and wearing a blue bowtie. He had done his homework on the world of Aselia, using records from the Department of Research and Development. As a captain, he was privy to high level access and therefore, due to Mayuri's lack of care, was allowed to look through any and all files.

The 9th Division captain made his way to Meltokio and entered the lower quarter. He made his way towards a building called the Longbow Arms. Entering into the building there were all sorts of people strewn about. Talbumosuke knew who he was looking for though. He saw a young man with ruffled black hair, dressed in a dark ninja robe who was chipping off pieces of wood with a kunai. The young man could sense Talbumosuke's intent to speak with him and looked the man in the eye as he sat down. "And what do you want?" he asked the Soul Reaper captain in disguise.

"Are you Kuchinawa of the newly formed Assassin's Union?" Talbumosuke asked.

"That depends, are you interested in the union?" the young man responded.

"If you are him, then I am here to discuss a contract. If not I will take my business elsewhere," Talbumosuke said calmly.

"Hmph, if it's a contract you'd like then you've come to the right person. State your business. Either I, or one of my subordinates, can track down your intended target, provided you can provide sufficient payment depending on your target." From the man's answer, it was obvious that this was indeed Kuchinawa. After being defeated by Sheena at the Isle of Decision, Kuchinawa wandered Tethe'alla searching for a purpose. He finally found one in assassinations. He eventually got others to follow him and formed the Assassin's Union, a band of men and women who were hired strictly to kill for gald. The amount of payment depended on the difficulty of the target, travel fees and the time allocated for the assault. "Judging from your attire I don't think that will be a problem though. I've had nobles and Lezareno corporates come to my union before for favors. Even the king's subjects themselves have dabbled in my services. What can I do for you?"

"This would be the target in question," Talbumosuke put on the table a photograph of Raine. The photograph was a digital one, comprised when Urahara and the Department of Development and Research were collecting data on everyone when they were in Aselia the first time.

"I do know her. Her name is Raine Sage. She is a highly regarded scholar amongst the Sylvaranti. I take it you're one of those folk who want to cripple the bonds between countries. Problem is, she's an ally of one of my former companions. I pride the union in being willing to take the job on any target no matter the relations to the target. However, this will be pricy and I myself will not get involved," Kuchinawa stated.

"You need only name your price," Talbumosuke told Kuchinawa.

"Ten thousand gald," he responded.

"A hefty price, but it's rather worth it," Talbumosuke responded. He put ten 1000-piece galds onto the table.

Kuchinawa checked the money for forgery and then pocketed the coin, "Very good, before I go and let you assign your assassin, why don't you tell me your name?"

"Doesn't your union have a policy on client confidentiality?" Talbumosuke seemed reluctant to give his name.

"We do. However, we expect our clients to provide us with their names on the chance that they don't go running to the authorities to report a murder. The guilt of using our services must live with our clients for the rest of their lives. If our client does decide to go behind our backs they become a security risk and essentially our next target," Kuchinawa answered. "Also don't even think of using a false alias, I can easily tell if you are."

"Joy," Talbumosuke said sarcastically. "Very well, my name is Talbumosuke Atrumier. May I be introduced to my potential service provider now?"

"Follow me," Kuchinawa got up from the table and led Talbumosuke to a darker area of the tavern and two disappeared into the blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Iselia<strong>

The very next morning Lloyd and the others were preparing to leave for Sybak.

"Come back soon okay?" Genis told the group.

"Well that all depends on Marta," Lavirna said loading her equipment up on to Terremotto's back.

"Do let us know how things work out," Raine requested. "And as always, do be careful."

"We'll be fine Professor," Colette smiled.

Lloyd was about to say something when a kunai went sailing through the air. He heard it and before anyone could blink had deflected it with the vorpal sword.

"Who's there?" Lavirna shouted.

A figure appeared on top of the Sages' house. She had green hair tied up in a ponytail, was wearing a turquoise blue ninja robe, complete with facemask and had light blue eyes. She looked about Kiku's age.

"Which one of you is Raine Sage?" she asked.

"What do you want with the Professor?" Lloyd asked.

The girl drew out another Kunai, "By order of the Assassin's union, Raine Sage, you're life ends here!"

Lloyd drew out his swords. "Don't worry professor I'll protect you!"

"Nah, I don't think that's quite so necessary," Rachel said walking in front of Lloyd, staff unhooked from her back, "allow me."

"Rachel?"

"You and the others all had your fun when you went to Meltokio, I can't afford to let my skills get rusty," Rachel said.

"But she's threatening Raine!" Genis exclaimed.

"Then if she gets too close, Lloyd can act as a human barrier. Just let me put this girl in her place," Rachel said and began twirling her staff.

"All right Rachel, we're counting on you!" Lloyd told her.

"Leave it to me," Rachel said and leapt up into the air at the assailant before swinging down at her with her staff. The assassin dodged Rachel's attack and threw two kunais at her. Rachel backflipped over them as the Kunai's impacted on the house. Rachel turned to face her assailant, while in midair and air bounced after the young assassin. The girl threw a few shivs at Rachel who spun her staff in front of her with exceptional speed, creating a barricade of sorts, deflecting all the blades. Rachel and the assailant both touched down on the ground. The assassin girl pulled a thin blade from out of her pant leg and ran forward towards Rachel. Rachel leapt forward and swung upward with the lower end of her staff, blocking the assassin's sword with it. Sparks flew, considering the fact that Rachel's staff was metallic and forged from Orichalcum, one of the toughest substances on Aselia.

Rachel turned her staff over and made to whack the assailant over the head, but the blue clad ninja dodged to the side. Rachel slid the staff along her arms and, with force, slammed the staff right into the assailant's midsection, effectively knocking the wind out of her. The assailant tumbled along the ground, somersaulting backwards and banging her back and head twice over until she skidded on her back to a hault into the dirt. Rachel stood in front of her victorious. The others ran to the staff wielder's side.

"That was awesome Rachel!" Lloyd praised.

"We're not done yet. We need to interrogate her and find out what this is all about. It's not common for someone to actually accept a contract on one of Iselia's most renowned scholars. Someone's got a grudge," she said.

"Then allow me," Raine said. She made to approach the girl, but the assailant reacted and made to strike Raine. Quick maneuvers on Lloyd's part protected the professor as he blocked the girl's strike with her sword. The girl retreated away a few feet, holding a sharp knife. She was panting heavily. Rachel had hit her pretty hard. She knew she had no chance of emerging victorious on her contract. She knew the consequences, and the oath. It wasn't fair, she was only sixteen. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Lloyd and the others saw this. The assailant dropped to her knees and turned the knife towards her. This was the price for failure in the union. If you returned without killing your target you became a security risk. If you didn't kill yourself the union was allowed to kill you and do whatever they wanted before then, such were the rules. She plunged the knife towards her only to be knocked away, have the knife wrenched from her hands and have Lloyd standing over her, rather ticked off.

"What are you doing?" he shouted.

The assailant looked at the ground, "I failed to kill my target. Union policy states that failure to kill your target requires suicide. You become a security risk."

"What? That's a horrible policy! Why would you be part of an association like that? You're just a kid like me!" Genis shouted.

"I could always resign from the assassin's union, but I will always be shamed by the fact that I failed to make an assassination when the union really needed it," the assailant responded.

"What if we just gave you the money?" Lavirna asked.

The assailant got to her feet. "The union doesn't work like that. If you fail you die. We are trained before we are field tested," tears formed in her eyes again, "I'm the only one to ever fail." She extended her hand out, "My knife, please."

"No," Lloyd answered. "I'm not going to let you kill yourself."

"What do I matter to you? You don't know me! Let me die with my honor!" the assailant declared.

"Die with honor? There's no such thing! There is no meaning in prematurely ending your life. I don't care who you are or where you came from, but I'm not going to let you kill yourself!" Lloyd declared.

"But what can I do? I failed to kill you. Union policy states that…"

"I don't care what your policies are. I'm not going to watch someone kill themselves over a failed assassination," Lloyd told the girl.

"Emil, you're awfully quiet," Raine noted.

"It's just…I think I have a solution," he slumped forward, "But it's probably stupid."

"There's no such thing as a stupid suggestion Emil," Rachel told him, "What's on your mind?"

Emil stood up, "Well…what if we had this girl become one of the rangers?" Everyone was shocked. Emil slumped forward. "See, I knew it was a bad idea."

"H-hold on now…" the girl declared. "What do you mean?"

"Actually that's not a bad idea," Lavirna decided, tapping her finger to her chin. She then pointed to the girl. "You there! From now on, you're officially a member of Ratatosk's Rangers!"

"Wait a minute you can't decide my fate for me…can you?" the girl was confused.

"Lloyd said he won't let you die, and I don't think anyone else wants to see you do the same either, so instead your life belongs to us now. We decide if you live or die," Rachel decided.

"Hmmmm," the girl pondered the proposition, "Okay! I guess I could be part of your little group. I was getting bored of the whole assassin gig anyway. My name's Naomi Libra! Glad to be of service!"

"Glad to have you on the team Naomi," Lavirna stated.

"So since you're now a member of our group that means you're loyal to us now right?" Rachel asked.

"That's right!" Naomi was so cheerful Raine was beginning to wonder if this was the same girl that was just about to kill herself five seconds ago.

"So then would you be willing to answer some questions about your former union?" Rachel asked.

"Sure!" Naomi smiled.

"You're sure quick to betray your former companions," Raine stated.

"Eh, the union's not really a friendly place, we're all very self-dependent," Naomi stated. "Besides I'm a Ratatosk Ranger now, so I have to do what I can to help others. I know all about you guys. Saving the world's a lot more fun than killing people!" Genis was at a loss for words.

"Very well then, why were you hired to kill Raine?" Rachel asked.

"The union was contracted for a ten thousand gald job and I was selected as the assailant to make the kill," Naomi answered.

"Why were you chosen?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm a really good assassin. I've made nineteen kills already!" Naomi didn't seem the least bit ashame of her record. She actually seemed quite proud of it. The others were a bit off put. "Also the boss couldn't do it himself cause he knows Raine through one of your friends so I had to take the job."

"Wait what do you mean? The leader of your union knows Raine?" Genis asked.

Naomi sighed as she folded her arms, "Man you guys are so slow, the assassin's union was two and a half years ago and was founded by a former Mizuho clan member, Kuchinawa."

"Kuchinawa formed an assassin's union?" Genis asked. "Why would he do that? I thought Sheena and Ichigo knocked some sense into that guy!"

"I guess we'll have to ask Ichigo or Sheena about it when next we see them," Lloyd stated.

"At any rate, who hired you on the contract and where could we find him?" Rachel wanted to know.

"Our base is at the Longbow Arms in Meltokio's lower quarter. Clients are required to await our return with some form of proof that our target is annihilated, usually the head or a vital organ suffices," Naomi answered. "As for the man who hired me," she pressed her finger to her forehead, "I'm having a hard time remembering his name. It was something weird."

"Do you know why he wanted to kill the professor?" Lloyd asked.

"We respect client privacy not to ask too many questions, bad for business," Naomi answered/ "We just do what we're told."

"Naomi would you mind if we tracked your employer down?" Emil asked.

"I'm a Ratatosk Ranger now. The Assassin's Union has nothing to do with me anymore," Naomi declared.

_She's so…peppy._ Genis thought to himself.

"Right then, let's go get this situation at Sybak handled and explain the situation to Marta, Serina and Kiku. We can later go to Meltokio and see what the issue is there," Lloyd reasoned. "If we have to, we'll beat whoever targeted the professor to a pulp for doing this."

"Yeah!" Genis was all for this.

"Raine, Genis, do you guys want to come along?" Emil asked. "This does involve you."

"I had no intention of not coming in the first place," Raine folded her arms.

"Then let's get going then," Lavirna exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sybak<strong>

It didn't take long for the deal to get finalize. After Lloyd shook hands with the Sybak politician, everything was squared away. All the signatures were accounted for and thanks to Rachel's master manipulation she managed to get the politician to believe that he had let them all borrow the contract to look over. They managed to get him to sign it without checking for all the benefits that, originally, weren't going to be added. The contract would later be submitted to Director Schneider, who would be forced to accept the policy, not that it would matter to him since Marta and the others had history with him.

Once outside the office building, Marta was given the low down on the situation.

"I see, and this is the assailant in question then?" Marta asked Naomi.

"I'm Naomi Libra, pleasure to be of service Lady Lualdi!" Naomi declared.

Marta laughed, "You don't have to be so formal, call me Marta."

"O-kay," Naomi nodded.

"I can't believe someone would try to hurt the Professor. Who would do such a thing?" Serina asked.

"Tethe'alla has bad blood with Sylvarant. Professor Raine Sage is a highly revered Sylvaranti scholar. Losing such an important figure would cause unrest in Sylvarant. Relations between nations would suffer severe declination," Kiku rationalized.

"What should we do once we get to the Longbow Arms anyway?" Genis asked. "I don't think simply rushing in will do us any good."

"Then allow me to save you all the trip," a smooth, adult male voice called out. Everyone in the group turned to see a man with smooth black hair, with a bitch curl, in a Lezareno Company business suit standing there.

"That's him! That's the guy who hired me!" Naomi shouted.

"Naomi, you betrayed your union?" the man asked, "Oh how sad. I had high hopes for you." The man looked around and his eyes landed on Lloyd, "Ah and you must be Lloyd Irving. I've heard so much about you."

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked.

"My name," the man chuckled, "I am Talbumosuke Atrumier." He held out his hand and a sword, sealed inside a red scabbard appeared. The man unleashed a massive amount of energy and his business suit faded until he faced the group in an ever familiar black kimono. He had a white haori draped around him. "I am also the Captain of the Ninth Division of the Gotei Thirteen."

"The Gotei Thirteen? But why would you want Raine dead? The Gotei 13 has always been our allies!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Lloyd Irving you are a naïve child. Do you really think that just because you are friends with a Substitute Soul Reaper and a few captains that you automatically have the whole Gotei's favor?" Talbumosuke asked tapping a finger to the side of his head with a smug look on his face.

"What did you just call me?" Lloyd shouted.

Talbumosuke ignored Lloyd's ire and looked at Raine, "You've become quite the talk amongst nobility Miss Sage. In fact, you're the reason I'm here. You see I can't allow your marriage to Byakuya Kuchiki and so I need you to disappear. And once I'm finished with you, I'll replace all your friends' memories so you'll all think this was all just an accident. I had hoped, Naomi, that you would've succeeded, but I guess I overestimated you. If you want something done right, you must do it yourself it seems."

"I won't let you hurt the professor!" Lloyd shouted.

"If you want to protect her, then fight me. That's your only choice!" Talbumosuke taunted.

Lloyd charged forward, but Talbumosuke was too fast he dodged Lloyd's attack swiftly and cleanly. "Tempest!" Lloyd went flipping through the air. Talbumosuke dodged Lloyd's arte with ease.

"Light! Photon!" Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough, or prepared, for Raine to unleash a blast of light right on his location. He received a minor burn on his left shoulder. Seconds after the attack the Onmitsukido appeared.

"That's enough!" a familiar voice called out as Soifon emerged. "Raine Sage, you are hereby under arrest!"

"Captain Soifon, oh thank Martel!" Colette seemed happy to see her. "You have to help us. This person was trying to kill the professor."

"Captain Soifon, as you can see I am the one with the injury. These barbarians hired an assassin to kill me on my vacation. That girl there," he pointed to Naomi, "She is a member of the Assassin's Union in Meltokio."

"Captain Soifon, don't believe him. You know us," Colette pleaded.

"Silence!" Soifon shouted. "I am very disappointed in you all. To attack a captain of the Gotei thirteen is an act of high treason. Raine Sage, please come with me. If you resist, I will not hesitate to use force!"

"That's not fair! I'm just as guilty as the professor!" Lloyd declared.

"That is so typical of you Lloyd Irving, to put yourself above your friends," Talbumosuke chuckled. "He was not involved Shaolin, do not mind him."

"Call me by my real name again and I'll castrate you," Soifon threatened. "Lloyd Irving step aside."

"Make me!" Lloyd exclaimed defiantly.

"It's okay Lloyd, you don't have to protect me," Raine said and then said to Soifon, "I surrender."

"Raine, what are you doing?" Genis was stunned.

"Lloyd did not attack Talbumosuke," Raine told Soifon, "You need only arrest me."

"Professor Sage!" Lloyd was shocked.

"Raine, you can't do this!" Lavirna declared. Raine ignored her and went quietly with the Soul Reapers to the Soul Society.

"Lloyd we have to do something!" Genis shouted. "We have to save Raine!"

"But how? It's not like we can just freely go to the Soul Society!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Sheena...found a way," Kiku said.

"Kiku's right," Marta declared, "The Mizuho are moving to Earth and Sheena's already there. Ichigo can get us to Soul Society. I'm sure of it!"

"We should get the others too while we're at it," Rachel suggested.

Lloyd shook his head. "No time, we'll have to go as we are. Does anyone know how we can even get to Earth?"

"Kiku, do you know?" Marta asked.

"I do not. I am sorry," Kiku responded.

Lloyd closed his eyes for a moment and then drew out his swords. He held them up and crossed them over before concentrating his body's mana into them. The two swords became one, forging the Eternal sword. Lloyd grabbed hold of the shining purple sword and his, feathery falcon wings emerged. Everyone in the Ratatosk rangers was stunned.

"Origin, can you hear me?" Lloyd asked.

"I can. What do you seek o bearer of the pact?" Origin asked him.

"Do you have any idea how we can get to a planet called Earth?" Lloyd asked.

Origin's disembodied voice sounded out through the area, "The amount of mana required for the trip is far too great; your bodies would not survive the trip. However, the other bearer of my pact crossed the large distance with the help of one of the makers of old. Seek them out."

"Makers of old?" Emil was confused.

"Ah, of course, Cruxis!" Serina exclaimed.

"Hey yeah, why didn't I think of that?" Genis questioned. "Let's go see Yuan right away!"

"Why Yuan and not Kratos?" Emil asked.

Lloyd broke apart the Eternal sword and his wings dissipated. "Yuan has access to more magitechnology," he said as he sheathed his swords, "He'd probably be the wiser choice."

"But where would we even find Yuan?" Marta asked.

"We can start by going to the world tree, perhaps Martel would know," Rachel suggested.

"The plan is sufficient. Proceeding swiftly, yet carefully, would yield optimum results," Kiku answered.

"You heard her, let's go!" Marta declared. Emil nodded and summoned Zephyr. Everyone loaded up onto the large golden bird and headed for the World Tree

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And now things are picking up. Sorry, no omake this time. I don't do Omake's when I have a to be continued ending. Next time the group will go to Earth to enlist the assistance of one Substitute Soul Reaper, but more than that, is anyone surprised at how much of a Manipulative Bastard Talbumosuke is? No? Good. Also, Soifon needs to stop being so rigid. Anyway, things are going to start heating up as the Symphonia cast will soon be in the Soul Society for the first time, which I'm sure a lot of people were hoping for at some point in the series. Anyway, see you guys for the next chapter sometime soon. I'm going to go get some sleep. Ja ne).**


	6. The Beginning of Yet Another Rescue

**(A/N: I have nothing to say)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**The World Tree**

Emil, Lloyd, Marta and the others arrived at the sight of the World Tree. The tree itself was still small in comparison to the vision Martel had shown Lloyd and Colette, but it was growing healthily and steadily. Upon arrival at the tree, Lloyd and Colette walked right up to it.

"Goddess Martel, we ask you for thy blessing. Please come before us," Colette requested.

"I hear you," came a disembodied voice, "And I appear." The tree gave off a bright light and a woman dressed in a green and black dress, wielding a long druid staff, with long, flowing lime green hair appeared. She wore high heeled shoes and she was…

"Beautiful," everyone was surprised to hear Kiku speak.

"I…I can't believe I'm standing in the presence of Martel. _The _Martel," Marta squealed.

"Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration, and Lloyd, the bearer of the Eternal Sword, what may I do for you since you have given so much for me?" Martel requested.

"Martel, a friend of ours was captured and taken to the Soul Society, do you know how we can get there or where we could find Yuan, who might know how to get us there?" Lloyd asked.

"Yuan cannot get you to the Soul Society, but he can get you to someone who can. You will find him in one of his two bases near Flanoir and Triet," Martel spoke. "Is that…all I can do for you?"

"Yes, thank you," Colette nodded.

"I see," she said and then noticed Emil, "Oh my aren't you a sight for sore eyes Lord Ratatosk."

Emil was taken aback, "You can tell I'm Ratatosk?"

"Although your body has changed, I can tell from the way your mana flows that you are indeed Ratatosk. I am so glad you have decided to cast aside your hatred towards humanity and that I may finally meet you face to face," Martel said to him.

"Ah, thank you," Emil nodded, blushing.

"Do not worry, this new tree will sprout and it will not die. You may, rely on me," Martel told him.

"Th-thank you…M-Martel," Emil was nervous as all hell to receive such good graces from the worshipped goddess herself.

"A-anyway, w-we need to get going. We have to save Raine," Genis declared.

"Genis is right, let's get going," Lavirna said.

"Do come back anytime," Martel bade goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Triet<strong>

The desert was closer and more well suited for Zephyr to fly in so the group headed there to meet with Yuan. They knocked on the base door only for a camera to look at them.

"Who goes there?" a Renegade asked.

"Hey, is Yuan there. We need to talk to him," Lloyd requested.

"Lord Yuan is busy," the voice responded.

"This is important. Don't you even recognize us!" Lloyd shouted.

There was shuffling going on in the background and suddenly a more familiar, feminine voice, was heard. "Sorry about that Lloyd, please come in."

The front door opened. The group headed on inside and too the room where Lloyd first encountered Yuan. As predicted, he was there.

"Oh, Lloyd, everyone," he looked at the large amount of company and paused before saying, "I get the feeling this isn't a social call."

"Yuan, you have to help us, the professor's been captured!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Captured? By whom? And why do you need me?" Yuan was confused.

"Why don't we tell Yuan the whole story?" Serina requested.

* * *

><p><strong>One Explanation Later…<strong>

"I see, yes I can send you to Earth like I did with Sheena. Hopefully Ichigo can get you all to Soul Society," Yuan stated.

"That's great Yuan, thanks," Lloyd said.

"It's no trouble. I owe you all much, both for bringing Mithos back to who he truly was and for helping me with the Centurions close a year ago. Besides, Raine is a fellow half-elf," he responded. "Follow me." He led the group to the Rheaird hangar.

"Rheairds?" Lloyd was confused.

"Using magi technology I can convert the hangar doors into a portal. Of course I need Nel's help to do it. I sent a signal for her to meet me down here. She should be here any minute," Yuan stated.

Nel entered the room moments later, "You called Yuan?" she asked.

"Nel, we've got a situation," Yuan said and gave Nel the short version.

"I see. I'll open the portal," she responded and went over to an apparatus where there was a hand print. Nel put her hand down and flowed her spirit energy into the apparatus where it ran along some cables and created a swirling blue portal at the open hangar door.

Yuan hit a few dials before walking up to the group, "You all need to be careful while you're there. The use of weaponry isn't exactly common in Ichigo's world and using magic is a big no. Also their technology is far past anything Aselia could ever hope to produce, at least according to Nel. You'll need to be careful until you can find Ichigo. Do you all understand that? Until you get to Soul Society, no magic and no heroics. Stay together and don't get distracted by weird or unusual objects."

"We got it. Is everything ready?" Lloyd was impatient.

Yuan sighed. "I'm telling you all this for your own good. Yours especially Lloyd. Kratos would flay me if something happened to you."

"I get it, I get it," Lloyd apologized.

"Good, then get going," Yuan responded. Everyone approached the portal. "Oh, one more thing. This portal is a one way transport. You'll be stuck in Ichigo's world and the Soul Society until you can find another way back. Most likely the Senkaimon should be your ticket home."

"Got it," Lloyd said. "Let's go everyone!"

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

In an old abandoned, unused warehouse a portal opened in the parking garage, where upon Lloyd and the others emerged.

"Where are we?" Genis wondered.

"Karakura Town, the home town of Ichigo Kurosaki," Kiku responded having heard such a thing told to her by Sheena.

"Yuan was right. The mana level here is really thin. Even if I did use magic here, utilizing it would be pretty hard," Genis said.

Serina closed her eyes. "Yes I agree, this place certainly is low on mana, but its spiritual abundance is quite high."

"Does anyone have any sort of plan?" Lavirna asked. "I mean, searching for Ichigo would be like searching for a needle in a haystack bigger than a two story building."

"Lloyd-san? Colette-san? Genis?" The three heroes of old turned around to see a young woman with orange hair standing nearby. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail, similar to how Serina usually wore hers as well as Naomi's default hairstyle. She had gray eyes and a large chest. She was wearing a jogging outfit.

Colette's face brightened up immediately, "Orihime!" she ran towards the older girl and gave her friend a big hug. She and Orihime exchanged the cutest friendship hug anyone had ever seen.

"Who's she?" Marta asked.

"This is Orihime, she's a friend of Ichigo's. Colette, Genis and I and the others met her on the Journey for World Regeneration," Lloyd answered.

"Oh, so this is Orihime," Emil smiled, remembering how Ichigo mentioned her.

"She has…a cruxis Crystal," Kiku stated.

"What?" Serina was shocked.

"It's a long story," Genis sighed.

"What are you all doing here?" Orihime asked.

Lloyd answered, "Well you see…"

* * *

><p><strong>One Explanation Later<strong>

"I can't believe the Soul Society would do such a thing," Orihime was hurt by the notion. "But if you're looking for Kurosaki-kun, you're not going to find him here."

"What? What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"Kurosaki-kun moved to Kyoto, he goes to college there. He's studying to become a physician like his father," Orihime answered.

"How do we get to Kyoto?" Marta asked.

"You'd have to take the train, but…"

"What is it?" Emil asked.

"Well…you all kind of stand out. You're lucky I found you all now," Orihime answered. Everyone looked at their clothes.

"What's wrong with our clothes?" Lavirna asked.

"It's like Yuan said, things are different here," Rachel said, "Orihime, do you know how we could blend in with the rest of society?"

"I can take you to Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san, they can help you," she said. "Follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara Shoten<strong>

Upon arrival at the shop the group was greeted by the shop's assistant manager, Tessai.

"Boss! We've got more strangely dressed people!" he looked back at the group and saw Orihime. He then turned his head and called into the store, "And miss Orihime too!"

Urahara motioned for them to be sent in and had them all seated in one of the common rooms. Emil and Marta, who knew the shopkeeper better than the rest of the group, explained the situation.

"I see, so I was right about Talbumosuke after all," Urahara stated.

"What do you mean right about him?" Lloyd asked.

"All of you who are standing should have a seat, this may take a while," Urahara said.

"We don't have time for stories, we need to save Raine," Lloyd exclaimed.

"Calm down Mr. Irving, knowledge can be a lethal weapon if you know how to use it properly. The last time I sent a group to the Soul Society I didn't give them proper knowledge of the situation. I'm not about to make that same mistake again, besides it'll be a while before Raine's punishment is even declared," Urahara told Lloyd. Lloyd sighed and had a seat. "Good, now just wait a couple of minutes so I don't have to repeat myself. I had Yoruichi make a phone call the moment you guys arrived, between the time it should take her contact to answer her and the time it should take him to get here. He should be here…"

The door slid open, "Okay what's this all about Hat and Cloggs?" Lloyd and the others turned to see Ichigo and Sheena in the doorway. "What the…? Lloyd? Colette? Genis? Emil? Marta? What the heck are you guys doing here? What's going on here?"

Kiku rose to her feet, "Sh-Sheena?"

"K-kiku?" Sheena was surprised to see her disciple here as well. She looked at Urahara. "Ok, just what the heck is going on here you crazy shopkeeper?"

* * *

><p><strong>One Explanation Later<strong>

"Damn it, I can't believe the Soul Society would do this kind of thing," Ichigo stated.

"Ichigo, relax," Urahara told him, "The whole reason I called you here was so you could save Miss Sage. I knew you'd be livid if I didn't tell you about this. At any rate, have a seat."

Ichigo and Sheena plopped themselves down on the floor. Kiku crawled over near Sheena and sat as close to her as physically possible. Their kneecaps and hands were touching.

"As I was about to say, it appears I was right about Talbumosuke all along," Urahara stated.

"What do you mean Hat and Cloggs?" Ichigo asked him.

"As you already know, but the others don't, Aizen had the whole Soul Society fooled for an entire century."

"I keep hearing about this Aizen person a lot whenever I talk to you guys. Who was he?" Lloyd asked.

"Aizen was the greatest threat the Soul Society ever faced. He was a man with strong ambitions to overthrow the Soul King and eliminate the Gotei. Currently he's buried underground for twenty thousand years, as per his sentence," Urahara answered, "Aizen was a master manipulator and had everyone believe he was a complete and total paragon up until he revealed his true nature. His actions caused my exile, caused Momo to be his puppet, and killed the first incarnation of the Central Forty Six. He's the most powerful villain Soul Society ever faced."

"Even more powerful than Mithos?" Lloyd questioned.

"Much more powerful," Urahara answered, "To stop him it took a seal that I created and a power that Ichigo no longer has. However, I always suspected that Aizen had a backup plan. I thought Gin was it, but it appears I was wrong. It's Talbumosuke."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Ichigo asked.

"Talbumosuke Atrumier was Aizen's 5th Seat, before he became Tosen's 3rd, while Gin was still Aizen's lieutenant, or so the records show from what I had Yoruichi dig up. Talbumosuke was devoted to Aizen in the same fashion that Hinamori Momo was, but it's my belief he understood Aizen's true nature. Records show he, Aizen and Ichimaru patrolling on missions together, but Aizen sent him away to Tosen's squad the moment the man became captain. Because of this, Talbumosuke was not considered a security risk or thrown in the maggot's nest when Aizen betrayed. Now that he's become a captain he has full access to all sorts of data and facilities. He's a noble so that's another reason the Soul Society would never investigate him more carefully. I don't buy for one second that this could be over Byakuya's wedding," Urahara answered. He pointed to Naomi, "You."

"Me?" Naomi questioned, pointing to herself.

"Judging by your reiatsu, I get the feeling the feeling that Talbumosuke wanted you to fail your assassination attempt right from the get go. He's going to expect you all rushing in to save Raine. However, I have serious doubts he's going to be anyone you have to worry about while you're seeking to save her," Urahara responded.

"Wait, so while we're all out there busting our asses for Raine's sake you're telling us that we're going to be providing a distraction for this guy to carry out some sort of evil plot. What the hell do we do about it?" Ichigo asked.

"There's really nothing you can do about it. Talbumosuke is both a noble and a captain. Proving he is a man of treason will not be easy, but I doubt we will have to. He is Aizen's apprentice, set aside to strike when the time is right," Urahara answered.

"I see, so he's going to make a big speech like Aizen did when he escaped. We just have to be ready for him when he does," Ichigo responded.

"Exactly, infiltrating the Soul Society will have two objectives. Save Raine, and stop Talbumosuke," Urahara answered.

"Just get us to Soul Society," Marta stated, "We will save Raine."

"All right then," Urahara said and let the group down to his basement and down the long ladder to the traning ground.

"You know you need to install an elevator or something, really," Ichigo said to Urahara.

"Hmmm, well I could always use a donation for the store," Urahara said innocently.

"Oh please, I'm not giving you a single yen," Ichigo scoffed.

"Where's the Senkaimon?" Lloyd asked.

"Patience, Lloyd, you're about to go up against spiritual entities, some of your old companions may even attack you. You shouldn't be in such a rush," Urahara told him.

"I…I know. I'm sorry…I just…"

Ichigo put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll get Raine back." Ichigo then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cloth pouch. He opened the pouch and pulled out a green, circular, marble-sized object before popping the thing into his mouth. Instantly Ichigo emerged in soul form and his body remained upright. His body coughed.

"Dammit Ichigo, would you mind cleaning that pouch once in a while or find me a new body or something?" Kon complained.

"Kon this is not the time," Ichigo handed Kon an extra return trip ticket, "Go back to Kyoto and go to my classes. And don't you dare screw this up for me. I swear to god if I walk back into class and Mimi thinks I have a crush on her I will kill you."

"Who's Mimi?" Sheena asked.

"Some girl, who likes me despite the fact that I keep telling her I have you," Ichigo told Sheena. He looked back at Kon. "Do you understand me? If you screw up my college life I will mail you back to Soul Society in a test tube."

"All right, all right, chill Ichigo," Kon told him.

Ichigo just sighed, "All right Hat and Cloggs open the Senkaimon."

"You got it," Urahara turned the large rectangular frame in his basement into a makeshift Senkaimon. "Good luck you guys."

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded and everyone ran through the Senkaimon to the Soul Society.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>**nd**** Division Penitentiary **

Raine sat in her jail cell thinking about what had happened. She had been in the cell for who knows how long. She had protected Lloyd and the others. She knew they would come after her and she didn't need Lloyd locked up with her, they would need his strength. Still, Raine was drowning in her own sorrows of how foolish she and the others must've been. She should've stopped Lloyd, she shouldn't have attacked. She should've gotten help.

Sounds from outside broke her train of thought. "You have twenty minutes," she heard the guard out in the hallway say. The door to the holding cells opened and in strode the one man that Raine was both happy to see and ashamed for him to see her like this. She ran towards the bars on her cell.

"Byakuya!"

"How are you holding up?" he asked her.

"Byakuya, you have to get me out of here I…" the noble captain put a finger to Raine's lips.

"I am sorry," he said. Raine looked hurt, but Byakuya was quick to explain why he was apologizing. "It's my fault you are in there. Talbumosuke came to my division with an armload of paperwork and began asking questions about you. I should've known better," he put his hands on Raine's and looked down, "Raine…I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. You couldn't have known. Please, just get me out of here," Raine told him.

"I will appeal to the Central Forty Six," he told her. "If that fails, things will be up to Lloyd and Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo?" Raine was confused.

Byakuya nodded, "The only way Lloyd and the others could ever reach the Soul Society would be through a Senkaimon. None of the representatives would be foolish enough to allow them access. Therefore they would have to find some way to Earth to enlist the help of both Kisuke Urahara and Ichigo Kurosaki before coming here. And when they get here, you can be sure things will become rather noisy."

"Will you help them?" Raine asked.

"I cannot," Byakuya answered.

"But why?" Raine asked. "They need you Byakuya."

"I cannot go against the Soul Society. I can bend the laws and I can abuse every loop hole there is, but I cannot break the laws," Byakuya responded. "I am sorry."

"Then do what you can, but do not let them throw their lives away so needlessly," Raine said, "My brother, Genis, will surely be with them. If he dies because you wouldn't go against the Soul Society for my sake I will never speak to you again." Raine was on the verge of tears.

Byakuya's eyes hid whatever emotion he was feeling. "I understand," he turned away from Raine, "please excuse me." He left the area. Raine went back to sitting on her cot. _Everyone…please be careful. I get the feeling that there is much more at work here than we can fathom._

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yeah sorry this chapter is a little shorter than most, but if I don't cut off the chapter here then it will drag on needlessly and I don't need that. Some ByaRaine fluff for all of you who support that pairing and the series and now the series really picks up into its plot line. Yes, Talbumosuke is Aizen's apprentice as Urahara stated. He is an extension of Aizen's will, but is that all he is? Anyway I will continue this series later. [I've been updating a lot lately haven't I?] See you guys later. Ja ne)**


	7. Weapons Speak Louder Than Words

**(A/N: I'm thoroughly enjoying updating this. Inspiration for this series has not left me and I will milk that for all it's worth)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**The West Gate**

Ichigo and his companions emerged into the Soul Society. "Where are we?" Lloyd asked.

"This," Ichigo said, taking a look around, "Is the Soul Society."

"I believe Lloyd was asking for our current coordinates," Kiku responded.

"Ah that, hell if I know, but we seem to be in the Rukongai somewhere," Ichigo responded.

"Hmm, the last time we were here Urahara-san sent us outside the West Gate didn't he?" Orihime asked.

"Wait, Inoue, what are you doing here? You came with us?" Ichigo asked.

"And why not? Sage-sensei is my friend too. I won't be a burden I promise," Orihime said and smiled, "Besides this isn't like when we came here to rescue Kuchiki-san, we're on good terms with the Soul Society, Kurosaki-kun."

"Orihime has a point," Sheena said.

"You two know your way around here better than we do. Any ideas where we should head?" Rachel asked.

"I've never even been here and I know exactly where we should head and fast," Genis said stoutly.

"You do?" Colette asked him.

"Ichigo, where can we find Captain Kuchiki?" Genis asked.

"Byakuya why would you want to…" the light bulb in Ichigo's head finally went off, "Yeah, yeah I see what you're saying. Good thinking, Byakuya's got a lot of pull here in the Soul Society, plus he's a noble. Whether he wants to do anything about us or not is up to him, but for Raine's sake I don't think he'll mind if we, as a group, have to step on a few toes."

"Then let's hurry," Marta urged.

Ichigo and his companions headed in the direction of the large gate stationed outside the Soul Society. Jidanbo was standing there.

"He's really big," Genis commented.

"Is he gonna hurt us?" Emil gulped.

"Relax, let me do the talking," Ichigo told them and walked straight up to the giant. "Jidanbo!"

"Ah, Ichigo. And Miss Orihime too. Hmm, and you appear to have guests as well. What can I do for you?" Jidanbo asked.

"Jidanbo, we need you to let us in. It's urgent," Ichigo requested.

"Hmm?" The large giant seemed intrigued.

"Let's just say things are about to be a bit of a repeat from the first time we met. Hopefully they won't get as messy," Ichigo told him.

"So you are here to rescue someone," Jidanbo folded his massive arms, "I thank you for being honest. However, you know the rules."

"Do you want me to break your axes again?" Ichigo asked.

"Unfortunately, I am not allowed to face you or Miss Orihime. You two are hallowed guests of the Gotei 13, your friends however are of a different sort," Jidanbo responded.

"If that's the way you want it, have it your way. Lloyd, you're up," Ichigo told him.

"Me?" Lloyd was shocked.

"You're the leader. Have fun," Ichigo teased.

"Uh…right," Lloyd drew out his swords. "Wh-what am I supposed to be doing exactly?"

"Hey what is this?" Ichigo grumbled, "Show some back bone. You don't have to hurt Jidanbo or anything. I beat him just by breaking his axes. If you can do that, you're fine."

"Bah, I've had my axes improved," Jidanbo brandished his weapons, "They were upgraded by Captain Kurotsuchi himself. You are called Lloyd?" Jidanbo questioned the man.

"Yes, I am Lloyd. And you're…Jidanbo right?" Lloyd wanted to make sure he got the name right.

"That is correct," Jidanbo said and swung his axe, digging up the ground. "Now then, come at me."

"Ok then," Lloyd held both his swords up in the air and then slammed them on the ground, "Fierce Demon Fang!" A powerful shockwave of fire and ice ripped through the ground and knocked Jidanbo against the wall. "Is that it?" Lloyd taunted.

"Ugh, such power," Jidanbo groaned getting back up, "You are certainly a very powerful warrior, much like Ichigo himself. I can see the outcome of this battle already. I will open the gate."

Jidanbo turned around and lifted the mighty door off of the gate, and lead Ichigo and the others inside. "Thanks Jidanbo," Ichigo said as he ran underneath.

"Good luck my orange headed friend," Jidanbo said and then the gate came crashing down behind him. Ichigo took a head count. "Good we're all accounted for."

"Ok, which direction?" Genis asked.

"Orihime, can you sense Rukia, Byakuya or someone we know anywhere?" Ichigo asked her.

"I'll try," Orihime focused her mind and picked up on a familiar sense. "This way, follow me."

The others followed Orihime, in a mild sprint, to wherever she was headed. They walked down pathways and made several turns when a massive spiritual pressure suddenly found them.

"Wh-what's with this crushing sensation?" Naomi asked.

"It's spiritual pressure, very potent," Serina answered.

"So you've come," a recognizable, emotionless voice stated as a figure, dressed in a Shihakusho and haori appeared atop one of the rooftops.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Lloyd recognized him immediately.

"Byakuya, there you are. Where's Raine?" Ichigo asked.

"Raine is being held captive by Captain Soifon's division. Her punishment has not yet been decided. I am working to appeal Central Forty Six's decision to imprison and do whatever they are planning to do to her. It is not going well," he responded.

"What's the worst thing that could happen to the professor?" Lloyd asked.

"The worst that could happen to anyone who commits an act of treason: public execution atop Sokyoku Hill," Byakuya answered.

"We're going to save her," Ichigo declared.

"I know you will and that's why I have come here ahead of the pack. Things are in a bit of a mess right now. Talbumosuke has assumed control of the Gotei's defenses second only to the Head Captain and to Central Forty Six. I have tried to appeal, but my connection to Raine makes anything I say biased. That man has the entire Gotei blind to his true nature. I believe Raine, as I should, but any further action on my end could have me cast out of both my rank and my nobility. Neither of these things I am willing to risk, so long as I can trust you all to do what you intend," Byakuya answered.

"You can count on us!" Marta declared. "Ratatosk's Rangers won't let you down!"

"Then you should move on. I'm going to keep moving and pretend you slipped my notice. Do be careful of things up ahead. Even the Head Captain would be disheartened to know you would side against the Gotei, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Gii-san should know that my friends come first no matter what," Ichigo scowled.

"Perhaps I will tell him that if he makes a habit of throwing a fit about it," Byakuya then left.

"Well, now what?" Genis asked.

"We go to Second Division, like Captain Kuchiki told us," Marta answered.

"And then we warn everyone about Talbumosuke's intentions," Serina added.

"Right, let's go!" Ichigo instructed.

The group ran off down the road. Eventually they reached a blockade of Soul Reapers. At the head of the pack was Nanao.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, why am I not surprised to see you leading a rescue attempt?" she spat.

"Nanao-san, please step aside, we don't want anyone to get hurt, we just want Raine freed," Orihime pleaded.

"If you would seek to free an imprisoned criminal, no matter your intentions, then you go against the Soul Society. I will not permit such acts," she scowled.

"Her stance is rigid. This woman cannot be reasoned with. We should station someone here and the rest of us should move on," Kiku strategized.

"I'll stay here then," Rachel said taking out her staff and twirling it about, "The rest of you get going."

"You think you can face all of us?" Nanao asked, indicating her squad mates.

"Good point," Rachel said, and then shouted, "Serina! Clear a path!"

The metallic gauntlets worn by the full blood elf tingled with electric energy as she leapt into the air and drew them back. "O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run my enemy through!" Serina held her hands parallel with the ground creating an open palm with one hand and a fist with the other before raising them in a hammer motion above her head and aiming them both at the ground, as if throwing dice. "Thunder Blade!" A large, electric blade went shooting from her hands and scattered the Soul Reapers. Using the spiritual energy around her, Serina channeled magic into her greaves and pushed forth, getting away with the rest of the group, leaving Rachel to deal with Nanao and the other members of Squad 8.

As the party proceeded onward they were suddenly ambushed by a group of Soul Reapers wearing hoods and facemasks. "The Onmitsukido!" Orihime cried.

"Ninja trainee secret technique! Wave of Paralysis!" Naomi flung out her hands in a sweeping motion. Mana went flying out and the Onmitsukido seemed to have had their nerve endings tugged at in such a fashion that they all fell unconscious.

"That was incredible!" Lloyd said, "Why didn't you use that against us when you attacked us? Not that I would've liked that, but that's a pretty cool technique."

"It wouldn't have worked. All those shinobi were incredibly tense. My technique attacks muscular tension. By relieving them of it, it put them all to sleep," Naomi said.

"How did you do that anyway? You don't look like an elf or a half-elf," Serina said, "Not that it matters."

"My grandmother was a half-elf on my mother's side. I inherited some recessive genes from my mother to make me excessively proficient in wielding mana, but other than that my blood is human," Naomi said.

"I don't care what your blood is. You're all commoner filth," A disgruntled voice declared. The group turned to see Omaeda blocking the way.

"Okay, who's this guy?" Lloyd tilted his head.

"Beats me," Ichigo tilted his head, "Although…" he took a good look at Omaeda, "Didn't I kick your ass atop Sokyoku hill?"

"You've got some nerve!" Omaeda was incredibly insulted. "Anyway I am Marechiyo Yoshiayamenosuke Nikkotaroemon Omaeda! And on orders of Soifon-taicho I will not let you pass!"

"Naomi, you think you can take care of this guy, while we all go on ahead?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah he seems pretty weak," Naomi tilted her head.

"Hey! I'm a lieutenant you know!" Omaeda said. "I'm the right hand man of the Second Division, the heir to the Omaeda house, I'm the richest Soul Reaper there is and ever will be I…"

"Yeah, whatever have fun playing with Naomi, Mr. Omaeda!" Lavirna chimed as she and the others ran away.

"What? Hey! Get back here!" Omaeda called out.

"Sorry you wanna go after them, you gotta deal with me first," Naomi cracked her knuckles.

Omaeda looked at the green haired ninja and the confidant display she showed and gulped. Naomi then attacked.

While the former assassin turned freedom fighter enjoyed beating the ever loving shit out of the weakest lieutenant in soul reaper history, Ichigo and the others continued their progress to reach the Second Division.

The next group to stop them was a group of male Soul Reapers, headed off by the Vice Captain of the 7th Division, Tetsuzaemon Iba. "Well, well, well what do we have here?"

"Iba-san, please let us by," Orihime requested, "We only want to help Sage-sensei."

"Sorry Inoue-san no can do. Your friend's on lockdown in the Second Division barracks for treason. If you're going to attempt to break her out, then you don't leave me much choice, but to stop you," Iba responded.

"Man, our luck just sucks today, can't we run into someone like Renji or Momo? Just someone with a bit more reason," Ichigo complained.

"Forget about it," Serina said, "Just get going. I'll handle these men," she said, emphasizing the last word.

One of the soul reapers laughed, "Hey fukutaicho look at this. That woman thinks she can take us all on all by herself."

"I can and I will," Serina said as wind began circulating around her gauntlets. Her eyes glowed and she held her left wrist with her right fingers, sliding her middle and index finger along her left palm. "Blow them away," Serina stepped forward, placing her left foot forward and aimed her hand at the ground, "Air Blade!" A fierce blast of green wind rushed towards the Soul Reapers and blasted them away.

Iba laughed, "Well whatdya know, this broad ain't half bad."

"Marta, I have the situation under control. You and the others forge on ahead," Serina told her leader.

Marta jumped in the air and waved her arm in a counterclockwise motion, "You got it Serina." The young brunette turned towards Ichigo, "Come on. Serina can handle herself. Let's go while there's an opening." Ichigo and the others nodded and headed off.

Sheena began to wonder if Talbumosuke's plan was to guard the path to the Second Division with individuals that were unfamiliar with both Ichigo and the group, making their progress that much harder. They had also had to drop off Serina, who had helped quite a bit with crowd control earlier, so progress was about to become a bit more difficult.

Not a moment after that thought crossed her mind did an explosion form around the group. Orihime and Genis shielded them all. From the dust emerged Captain Kurotsuchi and Nemu. "My, my you are all as persistent as cockroaches. I had hoped that blast would kill you or at least incapacitate you to the point where you could not progress. Although I am curious as to why Talbumosuke wanted me out on the front lines at all. It's not like there are any very interesting specimens amongst you."

"You…you're the one who hurt Ishida!" Orihime recognized Mayuri.

"Ahhhh, you're that girl from back then, the one with the strange protective power. I've had my eye on you ever since you escaped, but alas the Soul Society has made it so that I can't experiment on you. However, if you are so brash as to turn against us, in hopes of rescuing your companion then all bets are off," Mayuri stated. "My proposition still stands."

"Inoue's not going anywhere so stand aside Kurotsuchi Mayuri!" Ichigo shouted.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Mayuri broke out into a wide grin, "My, this is my lucky day. I told you that I would make you pay for embarrassing me before you left for Karakura Town in such a manner that would make you look back fondly on your battle with Aizen Sosuke, and here you are in a position where I can freely do my worst against you." The crooked scientist let out a disturbing chortle.

"Ichigo, what do we do?" Emil asked.

"Proceed with caution. That guy is a captain. He's on the same level as Byakuya, Soifon and Toshiro."

"Captain level eh?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd?" Colette looked at him.

"Orihime, do you still want to give this guy what's coming to him for whatever he did to Uryu?" Lloyd asked.

"What? I…I guess so, but…"

"Lloyd, what are you saying? We have to go get Raine!" Sheena scolded.

"I know that, but some of us need to let the rest of us pass by. As long as Ichigo or Genis make it to the professor it's fine. Besides," Lloyd smirked, "I've always wanted to try and beat a captain in a battle that wasn't just training."

"Lloyd, you really are an idiot," Genis sighed.

"Lloyd, please be careful," Colette said to him.

"I'll be fine," Lloyd told her. "You and the others get going okay?" Colette nodded and proceeded onward with the others.

"Well now, so I will face the hero of Aselia himself will I? My this will prove to be an interesting experience," Mayuri said.

"You know who I am?" Lloyd asked, surprised.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho was the one who ran the experiment when we all first met," Orihime stated.

"Yes indeed. Oh this will be very interesting, very interesting indeed. I don't want to kill you, so rising to full power is simply not an option." Mayuri grabbed a hold of his sword. "Claw out, Ashisogi Jizou!"

Leaving Lloyd and Orihime to contend with the mad scientist himself, Ichigo and the others forged on ahead. Orihime had been the one guiding them in Raine's direction so when the group came to an intersection they froze. "Oh great, now what?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you mean now what? Can't you sense Raine?" Genis asked Ichigo.

"I'm not the best at searching for spiritual pressure. There's too much of it around us for me to pinpoint her location," Ichigo explained.

"Tch, are you really that pathetic?" a voice similar to Ichigo's called out. Everyone turned in Emil's direction. His eyes were a fierce crimson.

"E…mil?" Marta was extremely confused.

"Ratatosk? Is that you?" Ichigo asked.

"Wait a minute I thought you and Emil had your bond tied. How are you in control like that?" Lavirna asked.

"We're in the Soul Society, which is rich with spiritual power and abundant with the kind of energies we summon spirits thrive on," Ratatosk pointed to himself, "And I never severed my bond from my other half. We are both one in the same. We can no more separate from each other than the sun can be separated from the sky. However, our bond is weak when spiritual energy is in as low quantities as it is on Aselia. Here however it is in such a vast quantity that I can maintain my dominance in our body. My other half asked for my assistance and so here I am."

"Well that only helps if you can track Raine down," Ichigo told him.

"That shouldn't be too difficult. Give me a moment," Ratatosk closed his eyes and stood in thought for a few moments. "She's this way, follow me."

"Wait, how did you find her like that?" Sheena asked.

"Like Soul Reapers, as a spirit, I can sense energy. However, though extensively similar, Mana and Spirit Energy are not the same. Besides us and the others who came with us, searching for a Mana focused pressure in a world full of spiritual ones is a cinch," Ratatosk responded.

"Yes, well knowing where your friend is and getting there are two entirely different things," came a female voice. Atop one of the rooftops a woman with an ox-horn hairstyle and a sleeveless Shihakusho appeared. She had a lieutenant's armband with the Kanji of the number thirteen on her left shoulder. A wakizashi sized zanpakuto with a bright green scabbard was sheathed behind her back.

"Not someone else, who won't recognize us," Genis sighed.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"My name is Mashima, Serenity Mashima. I am the Vice Captain of the Thirteenth Division, newly instated I might add," the woman responded.

"Thirteenth? Then you're Ukitake-san's second aren't you?" Ichigo asked.

"Whatever relationship you have with my captain does not extend to me," the woman responded. "Now, which one of you am I going to battle first?"

"I'll be your opponent," Sheena declared stoically.

"Sheena, are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll be fine, the important thing is that you guys get to Raine. She's only a Vice Captain so she's gotta be only at Rangiku and Renji's level. I'll be fine," she responded.

"All right, but be careful," Ichigo told her.

Sheena nodded, "All right you! Bring it on!"

Leaving Sheena to deal with Serenity the group forged, only to come face to face with another living obstacle. Thankfully it was someone they recognized.

"Izuru, oh finally, someone who might listen to us," Ichigo breathed in relaxation.

"Izuru, please let us through. We only want to save my sister," Genis stated.

"I have no intention of fighting you, unfortunately the same can't be said for my captain," Izuru stated.

"Your…captain?" Ichigo was confused. Images of Gin Ichimaru flashed through his mind, but he knew Gin had been slain by Aizen. Even if he hadn't, the man would've never been given his position back.

However, in half a second a man with short, black hair, spiked and untidy, appeared next to Izuru. He was carrying his Zanpakuto's scabbard in his hand and sported the #3 haori. "I see, so this is him," the man responded. He then called out to Ichigo, "Ichigo Kurosaki, I am Samakura Yosei, the newly appointed Captain of Squad Three. I'd hate for our first meeting to come to a battle of blood and steel. I ask that you turn back now and let the Soul Society handle the matter with your friend."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You guys don't exactly have the best record in politics. I'm getting Raine one way or another." Ichigo told him.

"Then we are at an impasse," Yosei sighed, "I had hoped to avoid this, but you leave me no choice," Yosei cast aside his haori to Izuru, tossed aside his scabbard and drew out his Zanpakuto. "Draw your sword."

"So that's the way it's going to be," Ichigo scowled, "Fine by me." Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu. "Guys, get to Raine while you still can."

"What? But Ichigo—"

Ichigo cut Genis off. "I'm the only one of us left that has enough power to deal with a captain. Go! Now!"

Genis growled, but ran off with the rest of the group. "Right then," Ichigo flared his spiritual power. "Let's go!"

With Ichigo now cut from the team, the rest of the group, consisting of only Marta, Genis, Kiku, Lavirna, Colette and Ratatosk, proceeded onward. "How much farther?" Marta asked the summon spirit.

"Not much," Ratatosk answered, "Just around this bend we're going to come to a forest clearing. That's Squad Two's territory. Beyond that it'll be a mad dash for the prison. We'll be fine so long as we don't run into any more captains."

Unfortunately, fate was going to play the role of the cruel mistress today and Emil and the others arrived at Squad 2's territory, Soifon herself stood at the clearing. "You fools! Why did you come here? Do you realize you're all accountable for treason against the Soul Society?"

"You kidnapped my sister and we want her back!" Genis declared. "It's that guy Talbumosuke you should be investigating. He set us up!"

"Captain Soifon, please let us by. We're not here to cause trouble. We just want to free the professor," Colette said calmly.

"Your accusations against Captain Atrumier are as biased as Captain Kuchiki's," Soifon responded. "And I will not permit aggressive acts against the Soul Society. Captain Atrumier left me here to guard my own division. Your progress to rescue Professor Sage ends here."

"You all should go," Kiku said in a calm voice.

"Kiku?" Marta looked at the whitette.

"I will…provide for a sufficient distraction," Kiku responded.

"You…I know you," Soifon stated.

"We met when you were Sheena's senpai," Kiku said stepping forward to face Soifon.

"You're Kiku, right?" Soifon asked.

"That is my name," Kiku answered.

"Yes, you're that quiet girl from the village," Soifon said.

"Sheena is here. She would be most upset that you are against her," Kiku stated.

"I…will not be swayed in such a manner. Are you here to talk me into submission or shall we settle this as we are trained to do?" Soifon said and cast off her haori.

"Very well," Kiku responded. A dark foreboding aura suddenly surrounded the enigmatic teen.

"Kiku?" Marta looked at her.

"Please, proceed onward, I do not need help."

"That's crazy!" Lavirna declared, "Let me fight with you."

"Negative, a one on one fight provides more chance of success than a two on one bout. Our teamwork is not coordinated enough to face an enemy of this danger level," Kiku answered.

"Lavirna forget about it. Kiku always knows what she's doing," Marta told the blonde.

"Just don't go dying on us Kiku," Lavirna shouted as the group ran off.

With Ratatosk leading the five that remained of the sizeable group that arrived in the Soul Society, he and the others finally managed to reach the detention center. Lavirna provided the perfect distraction to draw away and engage the guards while Marta, Genis, Colette and Ratatosk headed on inside. Ratatosk navigated the quartet straight to Raine's cell block.

"Professor Sage!" Marta declared when they saw her.

"Sis!" Genis called out.

Raine ran to the front of her cell, "Genis? Marta? Emil? Colette? What's going on? Why is it just the four of you?"

"The Soul Society, seems to have a bug up their ass so they made progress difficult. But that doesn't matter. Stand back and I'll hack the lock off the door," Ratatosk declared.

"Oh so it's you Ratatosk…wait…Ratatosk?" Raine was surprised.

"We'll explain later Professor, right now we need to get you out of here," Colette told her teacher. Raine took two steps into her cell and Ratatosk hacked off the lock on the door with his blade.

"Come on, let's get out of here," the summon spirit requested.

With Raine now in tow the group rushed outside only to see Lavirna suddenly come flying in their direction. She had some nasty lacerations and was badly bruised. She lifted her head only for it to lay back down on the ground. From the other direction walked a man that brought dark and ample hatred from the residents of Aselia.

"Talbumosuke," Marta scowled.

"So we meet again. How enchanting, but I'm not here for pleasantries," Talbumosuke walked forward, sword already drawn, having been used on Lavirna. "Unfortunately for you all, breaking into the Soul Society and attacking its highest officials, plus releasing a criminal locked up on charges of treason puts you all in a heap of trouble. That does not sit well with the Central Forty Six."

"Those politicians can go fuck themselves!" Ratatosk declared, arm stretched out. "We're not leaving without Raine. And if you're going to get in our way!" he brandished his sword at Talbumosuke.

"My, such aggression, I don't believe you were like this the last time. You seemed to have such a timid appearance when I first showed up. Oh wait, I read about you. You are Emil Castagnier, or more accurately, Ratatosk, the Lord of Monsters."

"You forgot a title," Ratatosk said.

"Oh?" Talbumosuke asked.

"Yes, I'm also your superior in combat!" Ratatosk rushed forward and swung upward from down low. Talbumosuke blocked casually with his sword. _What? How can he block me so easily? _

"How interesting, your power is simply magnificent. I would be honored if you would face me in combat Ratatosk. Not here of course, perhaps we could fight somewhere a little more open, like say Sokyoku hill?"

"It doesn't matter where I face you, just so long as I get to beat you into pulp!"Ratatosk shouted.

"Very well, follow me," Talbumosuke left using flash step.

"Ratatosk wait, are you really going after him?" Marta asked.

"Wasn't one of the objectives to stop Talbumosuke in his tracks?" Ratatosk asked.

"Yes, but…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," he said calmly. "Just get Ichigo and the others and get Raine to safety. Going to look for Byakuya would probably be your safest choice. Once you're with him tell Ichigo and Lloyd to meet me at Sokyoku hill. I can tell already I'll need help bringing that bastard down."

"Okay, just be careful," Marta said.

"Wait, we should heal Lavirna first, Raine can you do something?" Colette asked.

"I…I don't have my healer's staff I…"

SNAP!

A bamboo trunk was ripped off its hinges telekinetically by Ratatosk and then morphed into a healer's staff, "There, that should be sufficient."

"I…thank you Ratatosk."

"You'd better get going, be careful okay," Marta walked up to Ratatosk and kissed his cheek. He blushed. "Good luck and come back safely."

"You bet I will," Ratatosk then used the power of Lumen to teleport to his enemy's location.

* * *

><p><strong>Sokyoku hill<strong>

Ratatosk appeared atop the hill ready to face his opponent. Talbumosuke was waiting for him. "You took your sweet time getting here," Talbumosuke taunted.

"I'm here though aren't I, so quit wasting time and just release your Shikai," Ratatosk demanded.

"My, that's a bold demand coming from the summon spirit whose sword I just blocked with ease," Talbumosuke taunted again.

"I have more power than just mere sword play, just as I'm sure you do. It's not a level playing field until you release your Shikai," Ratatosk declared.

"Such honor you have," Talbumosuke stated, "I read you were rather an aggressive individual."

"If I have honor it is because my other half made me so. Now release your Shikai. I'm not going to ask again!"

"Fine, fine," Talbumosuke sighed, "But really you should know what you're getting yourself into." Talbumosuke walked forward and thrust the tip of his sword into the ground and then held his palm over the hilt. "Rise from the deepest parts of hell," Raw spirit energy could be seen coursing around Talbumosuke's blade, "Shikeishuoni!" **(Condemned Demon)** There was a flash of bright, red and orange spirit energy as the ground beneath Talbumosuke and Ratatosk began to burn fiercely with the fires of the underworld and the whispering roars of demons could be heard within the surrounding area.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: On the next Tales of Bleach: Blades of Destiny we shall see the outcomes to all the battles and you shall see the battle between Ratatosk and Talbumosuke Atrumier. Is anyone besides me excited? I hope so. Anyway I am going to bed. Night folks)**


	8. Honor Bound

** (A/N: *singing Indestructible by Disturbed*)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**Rachel's location**

Rachel knocked away the next soul reaper to come near her with a well-placed double handed staff thrust right into his ribcage. She then twirled her staff with such finesse, as if taunting Nanao to come at her. Rachel slammed her staff onto the ground and flicked her hair, "Is that all your men are capable of? Surely the Soul Society can hold up better guardsmen than this?"

"Hado number thirty one. Shakkaho!" Nanao fired the red flame cannon straight at Rachel. The braided ginger masterfully deflected the blast with her staff before rushing in after Nanao. Nanao reached for the Kunai Zanpakuto within her robes and made to strike. Rachel saw this and flipped kicked the weapon out of the lieutenant's hands. She slid her hands up the length of the pole and grabbed it by the ends, pulling it out of the ground and then striking down to whack Nanao over the head with her weapon. Using Shunpo, Nanao dodged. Rachel guarded her flank by taking a swing in a wide arc, but no hit resulted. "Bakudo number four: Hainawa!" the yellow kido rope launched out towards Rachel her hands became bound by the rope and she dropped her staff. "I've got you now ryoka!" Nanao shouted and attacked from on high. Rachel just smirked and whipped her hands around in a controlled motion, using the kido rope that bound her hands together like a whip. With masterful skill she managed to tangle Nanao in her own Kido. "What?"

"I've handled ropes before, magic rope is no different," the warrior monk grinned. Rachel then delivered a powerful kick to Nanao's abdomen, effectively breaking her focus and causing Hainawa to dissipate. Rachel wasted no time picking up her staff and charging while Nanao was still discombobulated. She struck the lieutenant just underneath her breast line and pulled Nanao with a 180 degree momentum with her swing before pinning the woman to the ground. "I win." Rachel said.

"You what?" Nanao scowled.

Rachel removed the end of her staff from Nanao's ribcage, "I said I won. I beat you fair and square. The battle's over. I'm moving on."

"You must be joking. I have a right order to detain you and…"

"In that condition you won't be detaining anyone. Besides, our mission is just about complete. Can't you tell? Your prisoner has been released," Rachel said, putting her staff lengthwise along her shoudlers.

"Wait, how can you even see us let alone sense spiritual pressure? You're a human!" Nanao pointed at the red head.

"I'm just one of those special few that have the gift to sense and see spirits naturally," Rachel responded, "For what's it worth you put up quite the fight. Although I'm surprised you didn't release your Shikai. The fight would've been more interesting if you had."

"I…" Nanao was about to answer, but another presence entered the area.

"Oh my how unfortunate, I come all this way and the action is already over," a man wearing a pink coat and an umbrella hat stated.

"Are you her captain?" Rachel asked.

"That I am, who are you pretty thing?" Shunsui asked Rachel.

"The name's not important. Do you know why I'm here and will you let me by without trouble?" Rachel asked.

"It's kind of late to be asking that there be no trouble," Shunsui said. Rachel tensed. "But I'll just pretend I came here after you left Nanao beaten and bruised on the battlefield."

"Thank you. I appreciate that," Rachel said.

"Oh come now, I'm a gentleman. I wouldn't dream of marring a fine young thing like you anyway," he appeared on the ground and next to Nanao. "If you see Lloyd-kun or Ichigo-kun tell them I said 'hey'."

"Will do," Rachel smirked and headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi's location<strong>

THWACK!

Omaeda got sent flying by another high velocity kick to his overweight body. In the time that Naomi had been separated from her friends the fight had been pretty one sided. Omaeda was covered in bruises and sores all over. He had a black eye, missing teeth, and several lumps located on his forehead. Gegetsuburi had long since been taken out of the picture.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Kya! There's a big scary man here!" Naomi pretended to be frightened of Omaeda. Omaeda, being the idiot that he was totally fell for her façade and approached her with the idea of trying to help her only to be whacked over the head by Naomi's fist, where upon the small ninja grabbed his still sealed sword out of Omaeda's hand and threw it as far as she good. _

"_Getgetsuburi!" Omaeda shouted only to get straight arm punched in the chest and sent flying._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Please, please," Omaeda was now on the ground begging. "No more, I beg of you."<p>

"Hmmm," Naomi strode towards him, walking like an absent minded school girl, "I suppose I'll be merciful and stop smacking you around, but you have to apologize first!" she held up her finger and smiled behind her facemask with her eyes closed.

"Yes! Yes!" Omaeda held his hands up in prayer. "I'm sorry." _I have no idea what I'm apologizing for, but I'll show her. The moment her back is turned I'll go get Gegetsuburi and attack her while she's distracted._

"Hmm, ok," Naomi winked forming a ring with her thumb and index finger.

"Really?" Omaeda appeared happy.

"Yes…I mean-psych!" Naomi decked Omaeda in the mouth and knocked him to the ground. She giggled like a kid on their birthday about to open presents. "Oh this is way too easy," the ninja laughed. Omaeda groaned from the ground.

"Enjoying yourself Naomi?" a calm, older voice called out. Naomi turned her head to see Rachel, staff sheathed behind her back, walking up the pathway.

"Oh, hey Rachel? You done too?"

"Yes, I believe it's time we went and gathered the others," Rachel told her. She then looked at Omaeda writhing and twitching on the ground. "What in the name of Martel happened here? Is that man all right?"

"Oh, we were just playing," Naomi scratched the back of her head, "but I think I got a bit carried away."

Rachel sighed, "You are such a child." Naomi just laughed. "At any rate we shouldn't dawdle, let's move."

"Right. I'll follow you," Naomi said and followed Rachel to gather up the others.

Omaeda lay on the ground, still in quite a lot of pain. _I need a vacation._

* * *

><p><strong>Serina's location<strong>

Iba came rushing in, sword released and poised to attack. Serina responded by deftly dodging out of the way.

"Quit dodging and block for once!" Iba raged as he swung and missed again.

"Sorry no can do," Serina chuckled, jumping over Iba's head and into the air she turned around and charged fiery mana in her fist. _Got it._ "O seething fire, take your form in the form of the holy beast and devour those in your wake: Flame Dragon!" A streaming blast of flame came shooting out of Serina's fist taking the form of a long, lanky draconic serpent. The attack slammed right into Iba sending him flying back, creating a large burn along his chest and damaging his sunglasses.

"Damn bitch. You wanna play with fire, fine by me. Hado 63: Raikoho!" Iba launched the powerful ball of electricity at Serina.

"Gah! Get your elements straight!" Serina cried out as she saw the oncoming blast. She motioned to dodge roll out of the way, but the blast was too widespread. The aftershock threw her off balance mid-roll and sent her spiraling into a nearby wall, injuring her shoulder. She got up and shrugged it off, but Iba was already on her. Serina blocked his strike to her right flank with her gauntlet. Iba put pressure on his strike, pushing Serina down onto one knee. _He's strong._

"What's the matter? Can't push me off? You may have beaten my men, but I'm on a completely different scale than they are. I'm a lieutenant. One of the stronger ones in the Gotei," he told Serina.

Serina just growled in her frustration. All her martial arts were useless if she couldn't move from this position. She had come to recognize that this man could cover large amounts of ground in seconds. At such close quarters she had not the time to pull of an incantation. She looked and pondered for any sort of opening she could use to turn the tide. As the adrenaline surge left her, allowing her to think more clearly, she thought of one risky opening she had and took it.

Serina let her arm drop, causing Iba to loosely push forward down towards the ground. Serina pulled back her arm rotated it and threw a punch at the man's face, causing him to reel when she socked him right in the nose. She did a few backflips to widen the distance between the two of them and spread out her feet. "Hammer of lightning, release your power but slightly and emit your dominating boom. Spark Wave!" A ball of electricity surged around Iba and electrocuted the man immensely. When the attack ended Iba slumped over, huffing and puffing.

Serina herself was panting a little. _It's hard to use magic here when this world uses so much spirit energy to compose its air as opposed to mana. I'd be wiping the floor with this guy if I could generate enough mana to use my more powerful spells._

"Is that…all you got?" Iba puffed.

"I should…be asking you the same thing," Serina retorted.

"Of course this isn't all I have," Iba thrust out one palm. "Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui,"

_Crap! _Serina tried to dodge, but this was a bigger blast than the last one. She went spiraling away and landed on her stomach. She felt like giving up. Her powers were too drained and she couldn't generate enough mana to get back up. She bit her lower lip in frustration. She didn't want to end here, but her body was becoming strained with the lack of access to free mana. If only she knew the mana-spirit conversion theory like Raine and Genis did, but no, she couldn't be bothered. She had considered it too much reading. She ground her hands into the dirt. Doing so however caused her to hit a realization. She pumped her hand a few times, taking in the composition of the dirt. She had been knocked to the ground a few times against rather powerful enemies, usually responding in the pragmatic way of throwing dirt in their face to create distance to generate another spell. The dirt pressing against her fingertips seemed vastly different than any other dirt. As an elf, Serina was sensitive to magical sensations. She could tell the difference between mana and spiritual energy to an extent, but not how to utilize the spirit energy. However, as she felt the ground she noticed that it seemed the dirt itself seemed to be rich with spiritual particles as if the ground itself _was_ spirit energy. In that moment, she understood.

Iba, meanwhile watched the smoke from his Soren Sokatsui blast begin to clear. He wanted to make sure Serina had been beaten. He felt her spiritual pressure drop, but he wasn't naïve enough to think that finished her, but he was pretty confident it did. If she was still alive, she should be on the ground. Unfortunately, Serina was not only alive, but standing up. Her ponytail had been blown off, so all her hair cascaded in front of her face and down around her breasts.

"No way. That should've finished you. How in the eighty sectors of Rukongai are you still standing?" Iba asked.

"Because I figured it out," Serina responded.

"Figured what out?" Iba asked.

"The mana-spirit conversion theory," Serina answered. She held up her hands above her head, holding them out like a blooming flower. Spirit energy seemed to gather freely into her body.

"Aww hell no!" Iba rushed forward. However, as he rushed forward Serina merely glanced at the ground and large walls of earth rose up from out of the ground to stop Iba in his tracks.

"Spirits of my ancestors, bless me with your holy sanction. Give me the power to heal and the power to fight. Allow me absolute strength, if but briefly, to turn the tide in battle," Serina chanted. Iba had just finished hacking down the last of her earth walls before Serina brought her fingers together and smacked her palms together and shouted, "Purification!" A large healing aura sprouted outward, healing Serina to her maximum potential. All her wounds and injuries were gone, but her hair and clothes still looked a mess and her gauntlet still had a chip in it. She walked forward stoically, poised to finish the battle. She held up her left gauntlet, palm facing her right cheek, the back of it clearly visible to Iba. An elven character was etched into the back of the hand and began to glow with a mixture of lightning and dark energies. Iba began taking backsteps from Serina to massively widen the distance. He knew she was preparing a spell, and wasn't about to be at point blank range when she set it off.

"Bakudo 39: Okasen!" The arc shield appeared.

"That won't save you," Serina said calmly. She finished charging the mana. _Perfect. _"Merciless angels of war, give me a spear formed of your rage. Enchant it with the forbidden power and strike down my enemy! Quasar Blade!" Serina moved her hand to the left and then swung it forward like a pitcher throwing a baseball. Instantly a black energy wave, with a yellow outline, went blasting towards Iba. The attack gave Iba no time to dodge and ripped right through his shield and smashed right through him. Iba went spiraling along the ground and fainted. "Knockout." Serina said coldly. She then released her grip on all the spiritual power she had sucked up, releasing a deep breath.

"Serina!" Rachel's voice echoed to the red head. Serina turned around to see Naomi and Rachel coming up the street.

"Oh, Rachel, Naomi," she turned around.

"Hey Serina, what happened to your hair?" Naomi asked her.

"What? Oh, my band got knocked away in the clash so I'll have to go around like this for a while," Serina said rubbing her head.

"No, keep it like that, it looks good," Naomi told her.

"But…"

"Actually, you should keep it like that. A certain someone may find your change in hairstyle worth noting. He may actually like it better," Rachel said with a sly smirk.

Serina flushed, "R-Rachel! Not the time or place!"

Rachel laughed and then smiled. "Anyway, let's go get the others."

Serina nodded only for a crushing wave of spiritual power to flood their way.

"What the heck was that?" Naomi asked.

"This power…it's Ratatosk," Serina noted.

"Ratatosk?" Rachel was confused, "But how?"

"I don't know, but let's get moving," Serina noted.

"Who's Ratatosk?" Naomi asked.

"We'll explain on the way," Rachel told the viridian haired girl, "Come on."

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd and Orihime's location<strong>

"Demon Fang!" Lloyd shouted. Nemu deftly dodged the incoming strike. She rushed back in to strike Lloyd in the chest. "Guardian!" Lloyd's forcefield repelled Nemu's strike and he was poised to utilize one of his favorite techniques. "Raging Beast!" He burst outwards with a show of force, sending Nemu flying.

Meanwhile, Mayuri was contending with Orihime. Orihime had yet to use her Cruxis Crystal. Mayuri was currently just swinging wildly at the young girl as she used both gymnastics and martial arts to dodge, occasionally employing Soten Kisshun or Shiten Koshun to repel his strikes, if dodging was not an option. She remembered Uryu's recollection of what being struck by Mayuri's sword meant. After what had to be well over twenty dodges and strikes, Mayuri ceased attacking, "Hmm, I must say you're quite skilled to be able to dodge and block all of my attacks, but if you're not going to fight back there's very little reason that you should be the one battling me. In a few moments Nemu should be…"

There was a blast of energy off behind Mayuri and Orihime's location. Lloyd was carrying an unconscious Nemu under his arm as he appeared on a rooftop to set her down. "Nemu! You useless waste of space! Can't you subdue a single human?"

"It's two against one Captain Kurotsuchi. Leave now and call the whole thing off. We just want our friend given back to us unhurt. Don't make this difficult on yourself," Lloyd told Mayuri.

"Difficult on myself?" Mayuri asked and laughed. "You really think I would lose to the likes of you? The only reason you two aren't dead on the ground is because killing living beings is an outright crime and Aselia would surely crumble if its greatest hero were to have an accident. I'm a cruel and ruthless man, but even I am not so stupid as to cause a whole world to crumble and be locked up as a result."

"You won't destroy a whole world, but you would sacrifice an entire group to get what you want?" Orihime shouted.

"Orihime?" Lloyd was confused.

"What are you blathering about girl?" Mayuri asked her.

"Ishida-kun told me the horrible things you told him that you did to the Quincies. Why, if you're a captain, why would you do such horrible things?" Orihime asked him.

"Horrible things?" Lloyd had heard nothing about this and was understandably confused.

"Tsk, tsk, the loss of a few research subjects is nothing when compared to the results the research produces. Thanks to my experiments the Soul Society completely understands Quincies, or at least I do," Mayuri responded.

"Ishida-kun and his otou-san are the last surviving quincies. You brought them to near extinction. He told me. Why would you do that? Was it all really for research?" Orihime asked, pained.

"Of course it was. A few lives are nothing in the face of great research," Mayuri responded. Lloyd tightly gripped his blades. "The quincies were a threat to the Soul Society already. They were an endangered species when I got to them. It's so sad that their miserable lives couldn't hold on to see the fruits of my labor."

"You'd sacrifice lives if it meant unlocking the secrets of the world?" Lloyd shouted.

"Hmph, someone as brutish and unintelligent as you couldn't possibly understand what I set to accomplish. Your half-elven friends however…"

"Don't even begin to drag the Professor or Genis into this! We're not like you. And a few lives aren't worth unlocking secrets. You don't kill people for the sake of research. That's wrong. You monitored our adventure. You saw the Desians. It should've been like looking in a mirror for you. But you would subject Orihime to those same kinds of experiments? Ichigo told me that the captains are the heart and soul of the Gotei. They are there to protect the residents of the Soul Society. They are law enforcers, but all I see is a selfish bastard who's no better than Kvar. You're as unfit to be a captain as that guy Talbumosuke, no you're worse!"

"Sticks and stones, sticks and stones," Mayuri brushed off.

This set Lloyd off. He was moved far passed anger. He was furious. Mayuri was a captain, and yet he was corrupt and selfish far past anything Lloyd had ever seen. He lost his cool. He attacked. Mayuri dodged.

"Sword Rain!" Mayuri jumped out of the way of Lloyd's furious assault. Lloyd ran towards the Captain and attacked again. "Fierce Demon Fang!" The mighty shockwave ripped towards Mayuri.

"Bakudo 39: Enkosen," Mayuri projected the Kido barrier, completely blocking Lloyd's attack.

Lloyd however, had been running alongside his attack and was already closing in on Mayuri, "Demonic Tiger Blade!" High and low shockwaves went striking towards Mayuri's flank, each one getting him at various portions of his body. Lloyd ran forward. He wasn't finished. "Super Sonic Thrust!" He plunged Flamberge right into Mayuri's gut. Mayuri's head rolled back. Lloyd felt...satisfaction.

However, Mayuri was faking it. He smirked and adjusted his eye to look down at Lloyd.

"Lloyd-kun look out!" Orihime shouted, but it was too late, Mayuri struck him with Ashisogi Jizou. Lloyd stumbled back only to realize that he was completely paralyzed.

"Confused?" Mayuri asked. "Ashisogi Jizou paralyzes the limbs of whomever it cuts. However, it only stops the nerve receptors contracting movement." He rushed at Lloyd, "So the pain receptors are quite intact."

"Koten Zanshun I reject!" Orihime shouted. The small flying disc that was Tsubaki went flying into Mayuri's wrist and sliced it off.

The deranged scientist backed away and humphed before looking at Orihime. "Now really that was just rude. It's impolite to interrupt someone else's battle."

"Oh so now you're interested in playing fair?" Lloyd scoffed.

"Lloyd-kun, don't taunt him. Leave this to me," Orihime told him.

"Hmph, you've got guts girl I'll give you that," Mayuri reached into his robes for a syringe to regenerate his lost hand before picking his sword back up, "But do you really think you can defeat me."

"You said so yourself, you don't have authority to kill us, but the truth doesn't exactly hold the same for us. Sage-sensei was arrested merely for attacking Atrumier-taicho, but Lloyd-kun and I have also broken that same law, by taking Sage-sensei back by force we have broken that law. However, the man I see before me is not a captain. You may wear the haori of one, but to me you are not a captain. You're not like Hitsugaya-kun or Zaraki-san. You're just evil," Orihime told him.

"Hmph," Mayuri shrugged off.

"For Ishida-kun's sake I will end it all right here, right now," Orihime told Mayuri.

Mayuri laughed, "And what kind of threat could you possibly pose to me? Your attack earlier was just a very big mosquito. If you don't have anything better I can easily defeat you."

"Don't underestimate me. I didn't want to hurt you earlier, I wanted to end this without violence, but I won't let a monster go free. I may be locked up as a result of this, but at least I take a monster of the street. And if I am so be it, Kurosaki-kun and my nakama will save me the same way they did when I was captured in Hueco Mundo. We will expose your crimes. Kurotsuchi-san, this is your end."

"Bah, you're all talk," Mayuri scoffed. "I know you have that Cruxis Crystal, but without…"

Orihime's wings sprouted out behind her back.

"What?"

"From what I am to understand from Urahara-san, there is something called the mana-spirit conversion theory. At first, when I returned to Karakura Town from Aselia my Cruxis Crystal was near useless whenever I tried to use its power to help me hone my skills. Urahara-san discovered the problem and taught me the mana-spirit conversion theory. It wasn't hard for me to master. After all, my original powers are based off of spirit energy in the first place," Orihime told Mayuri. Mayuri growled. "Holy wings reveal thy glory. Angel Feathers!" Orange rings of light went sailing towards Mayuri, he dodged the ones he could, but was sliced up pretty good.

When he emerged from the assault, he was at his breaking point. "All right that's it. I'll study your abilities straight from your corpse. Bankai!" The giant, caterpillar abomination that was Mayuri's Bankai appeared. "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou." Orihime looked down the giant creature without an ounce of fear in her gaze, though there was some in her mind and heart. "Attack!" Mayuri ordered his Bankai.

Orihime held her hands above her head, her right hand reached towards the sky. Her left hand gripped her right elbow. She channeled spirit energy within her body as white rings of light formed around her. A glyph of pure mana appeared on the ground in front of her and extended outward to cover the whole battlefield. _This will take a lot out of me, but it will be worth it. _"Struggle against these holy chains…that even fate cannot reject." She held her hands out in front of her and channeled the energy she stored up into the magic circle. Mayuri and his Bankai were frozen in place. Orihime closed her eyes momentarily. _This is for the best, _she convinced herself. She then opened her eyes and shouted her attack's name at the top of her lungs. "Shining Bind!" Fierce energy uprooted from the ground disintegrating Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou and tearing apart Mayuri.

"This cannot be!" Mayuri shouted as the attack engulfed him.

The lights and flashy effects dissipated. Orihime looked around to see the damage she had done. Much of the ground was cracked and destroyed. The walls were riddled with cracks. Mayuri's Bankai was gone. The man himself lay in a heap on the ground. Alive? Dead? It was impossible to tell. Orihime disabled her wings. She was feeling rather woozy and fell forward. Before she hit the ground she was caught by a woman in a gray battle dress with braided orange hair. "Easy there Orihime," Rachel told her.

"Whoa, did she do all this?" Naomi looked at the collateral damage.

"Serina, Rachel, Naomi!" Lloyd was glad to see them. "Hey could one of you get the panacea bottle out of my belt pouch. I'm kind of paralyzed here and I think I've been poisoned somehow."

"Serina when you've given it to Lloyd bring it to Orihime. I think she might be poisoned as well," Rachel said looking at the purple splotches on Orihime's face, the same as the one's breaking out on Lloyd's.

"Right," Serina ran towards Lloyd and got out the bottle in question. Lloyd, still having movement in his facial muscles, opened his mouth and Serina poured the liquid into his throat. Lloyd regained his motor control and the poison left his system. Serina then hurried with the bottle to Orihime. Lloyd walked over to Mayuri to check on him. He poked him with the Vorpal Sword only to realize that he wasn't poking any skin. Lloyd yanked the haori laying on the ground up with his sword. "Oh come on, how did he escape?" It was true. Mayuri had managed to pull the same Houdini trick he did on Uryu. "I was standing right here, how did he get away?" Lloyd pondered.

"That doesn't matter," Serina said as the rest of the group rushed to his side, "We need to get moving. I sensed Ratatosk's power earlier. I don't know what it means, but we need to press onward."

"What's so strange about that?" Lloyd asked.

"Ugh," Serina facepalmed. She knew why Lloyd was confused. Emil was Ratatosk, but even Serina knew that Emil couldn't tap into the full extent of Ratatosk's power like how she had been feeling earlier. She just told Lloyd, "I'll explain it to you on the way. Let's get moving."

"I'll carry Orihime," Rachel said. "Naomi, hold my battle staff would you?"

"Sure," Naomi grabbed Rachel's staff only to nearly drop it. She found it hard to pick it up. "Oh my goddess this thing is heavy. What's this made out of?"

"Orichalcum, the toughest metal on Aselia," Rachel responded.

"Dear god," Naomi struggled to pick up the staff. "How do you carry this thing on your back? It must weigh at least a ton." Naomi tried different ways to pick up the staff, only for them all to end in failure.

"Ugh, forget it, I'll carry it," Serina said and attached the staff to her back with ease.

"How did you do that?" Naomi asked.

"Serina's a martial arts master, so she's accustomed to heavy lifting like I am," Rachel said. "At any rate, we really need to be getting a move on."

"I'm with Rachel," Lloyd said, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Sheena's location<strong>

Sheena and Serenity jumped high into the air, their legs kicking into each other, before cross folding and they punched their fists into each other.

"Pyre Seal!"

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!"

The attacks of both combatants pushed into each other and pushed both combatants back. Both women landed perfectly on their feet. Sheena pulled out a kunai and threw it. Serenity deflected it with her wakizashi. However the kunai was just a feint. In the time it took Serenity to deflect the blade, Sheena had prepared a charm seal. "Serpent seal!" The dark, shadowy, spell card went shooting towards Serenity. Serenity dodged into the air, away from the seal, but Sheena was one step ahead, prepared with an orange colored spell card. "Power seal!" Serenity stabbed straight through the card, disabling the charm, and nearly hit Sheena, but the ninja bent over backwards and reverse somersaulted to the ground. Serenity somersaulted over Sheena and took the high ground. Conditions were similar to the start of the battle. The only difference was that Serenity was now on the opposite rooftop.

"You're good, I'll give you that," she said as she sheathed her sword and folded her arms. "But are you good enough to handle me when I go all out?" She unsheathed her sword again and held it with one hand. She clasped the sides of her middle and ring finger around the side of the blade. "Twitter, Utahime!" **(Songbird) **There was a flash of blue, pink and green lights that blinded Sheena for the duration of the transformation. When the light died down Serenity was now wearing a green battle dress. She was wearing a pair of spiked bracelets and was wearing flat white, laced up boots. Her long, muscular legs were fully exposed. Wisps of spirit energy seemed to flow around her ankles.

_What kind of sword release is that? _Sheena wondered. She had never seen a transformation quite so thorough except with Ichigo's Bankai. She immediately entered defensive stance. Unfortunately the moment she did, Serenity disappeared from Sheena's view and the next sensation Sheena felt was a powerful kick to the back of her head. Sheena went spiraling away. She tumbled through the air, completely off balance only to see Serenity appear where she was going to wind up. The woman green garbed woman lifted her leg and proceeded to land kick upon kick upon Sheena's frame before delivering a powerful kick and sending Sheena flying again. Serenity then stood her ground and allowed Sheena to gather herself. Sheena however, had seen better days. She had never taken a beating that bad before. _What's with her? I felt like I just got smashed with a hammer every time she kicked me. Does her Zanpakuto flow all of her power into her legs to produce massive kicking power? I mean I noticed her leg strength before during our earlier bout, but the power behind them was nothing like this. _

"Break time's over," Serenity said.

_Crap,_ Sheena prepared a defensive stance.

Serenity crouched down before springing to her feet, flipped forward and started kicking through the air, using her legs like helicopter to attack. She smacked Sheena in the shoulder twice, once with each leg, and sent her flying.

This time however, Sheena steadied herself. _Yeah, it has to be her leg power; she hasn't struck with her fist once. I know the perfect way to counter this. I just need a distraction or some time._ Sheena took notice that Serenity wasn't charging at her, just standing there. _Why doesn't she come at me? _

However, after a few moments, Serenity did attack, and with a hard kick to Sheena's abdominal area. Sheena went flying. She took notice though that Serenity was just standing about. _She's not moving…but why? _She took a look at Serenity's legs, hoping to find some sort of clue. She then noticed that, as Serenity stood still the energy around her legs became more intense. _I see…so that's how it works. _Sheena pulled out one of her favorite seals. "Gillian Seal!" The cero blast went rocketing towards Serenity. The Soul Reaper Vice Captain was caught off-guard at seeing a Cero. The blast engulfed her. Sheena took the time to ready her counterattack. She opened up her fistful of Summon Spirit cards and selected the one to the right of the center card before putting the others away. "I call upon the Disciple of Everlasting Ice. I summon thee. Come: Celsius!" The lean, cool, ice queen appeared by Sheena's command. At this point, the blast kicked up by Sheena's cero had dissipated. Serenity was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd she go?" Sheena's question was answered by the sound of something shattering behind her. She turned to see fragments of what had been an ice wall, with Celsius' hands stretched out and Serenity's leg coming down from a roundhouse kick position.

"You need to be more careful pact master," Celsius told her. "Am I to understand you wanted me to fight this woman in your place?"

"Can you? I mean, I know as a summon you can't stay materialized long, but…"

Celsius turned her head and gave Sheena a thumb's up, "Not to worry. Like Ratatosk, we Summon Spirits can maintain our forms for prolonged durations in a world with spiritually rich energies. Leave this woman to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Celsius stated.

"All right, good luck." Sheena told the icy summon spirit. Celsius turned to face her opponent and attacked Serenity with a roundhouse kick. Serenity responded by backflipping away. Celsius launched herself at the vice-captain and attacked with her fist. Serenity caught Celsius' fist with her own and headbutted the summon spirit. She did not earn the desired result. Not only did Celsius not flinch, but Serenity's hand began to go numb. She removed her hand only for it to be encased in ice.

"Hmm, not bad, you're certainly a step up from the ninja girl," Serenity said to Celsius.

"I am the Summon Spirit of Ice, and the only one capable of humanoid martial arts. It is how I manifested over the ages. Humans, elves and half-elves would often associate me with grace and beauty and so my form reflected such," Celsius stated.

"Wait, so you are shaped by beings that live in your world?" Serenity questioned.

"Yes, but it takes a long time to for me to change. It also takes a lot of people for that change to occur. However, I don't think how people view me will be changing any time soon," Celsius stated.

"Interesting, but at any rate," Serenity launched herself at Celsius and delivered a sweeping high kick to the icy summon spirit. Celsius blocked with the side of her arm. Her frosty essence began to glide onto Serenity's leg and it wasn't long before her leg was encased in ice. "What?"

"My body is the pure essence of ice and snow itself. To touch me is similar to being afflicted by the power of that white haired boy who is affiliated with you," Celsius explained.

Serenity grit her teeth and backed up. _Her mere touch is like being attacked by Captain Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto?_

"Your power is all in your legs," Celsius taunted, "I'd say then that your power has been cut in half."

"Guess again," Serenity said and channeled spirit energy into her leg, shattering the ice. Serenity then kicked forward again with a roundhouse kick aimed for Celsius' head. The summon spirit blocked Serenity's foot with her arm. No snow or ice appeared. "As I thought," Serenity said and switched legs to strike again, but Celsius blocked again. "Your natural defense only works on contact with skin, am I wrong?"

"Hmph," Celsius shrugged off, but judging from the cold attitude of Celsius, Serenity knew she was right. She removed her leg and backflipped across the air.

"Well that's fine," Serenity said. She led off with her right leg, left elbow tucked in at her side, right arm bent, and elbow directly over her knee. Her palms faced towards the sky with no tension in her wrists or fingers.

Sheena who was observing the fight the entire time, looked on carefully. _How bizarre, this is the first time I've seen Serenity take a stance. Was she holding back this entire time?_

The flow of energy that had always circulated around Serenity's knees flowed out freely until her entire body was encased in a white aura that shimmered, but then died down. "Utahime is a rather peculiar Zanpakuto. At first I can only use her power in short bursts. I must stand idle for a few scant moments to receive any benefit. Usually that's all it takes to knock out a hollow or subdue my opponent. However, for truly skilled opponents more is needed, an 'ace up my sleeve' if you will. After slightly prolonged combat I can use the kicking power granted to me by Utahime without the need to recharge. And in incredibly lengthy fights my power increases again. Hana!" Serenity brought her arms out wide. "Tsuru!" She brought her hands close together, palms almost touching. "Senritsu!" She created a fist with her right hand and smacked them together. **(Hana Tsuru Senritsu = Flower Crane Melody) **"Now, I enter the first stage of Utahime's true power. Hana Taiho!" **(Flower Cannon)** Serenity punched her hand forward and a small, fist sized, Technicolor, rose shaped blast erupted from energy that seemed to be gathered in her bracelet. The energy blast rocketed towards Celsius.

"Freeze Lancer," the Summon Spirit said casually. Instantly several sharp icicles went speeding towards Serenity like arrows.

The icicles that weren't used to stop Celsius' attack were shattered by Serenity's mighty kicks. She then brought her leg down hard on the air, "Seicho!" **(Crescendo)** A waving line of energy, meant to look like the scale on sheet music, went riding towards Celsius like a fast moving Tsunami.

"Ice Tornado," Celsius said without a flicker of emotion. A chilling gale force wind blasted Serenity's attack and nullified it. Serenity nullified Celsius' leftover damage with a Hana Taiho.

"I grow tired of these games, do you have something truly noteworthy to attack me with? The power of a summon spirit is not to be trifled with, especially in this world. Unlike our test for a right of a pact, where we use, at most, fifty percent of our power, this area is more richly filled with spiritual energy, allowing my power to rise to, at maximum, eighty percent. So far I'm only using forty."

"Is that a taunt?" Serenity took a new stance. Now she was tiptoed on her left leg, right leg held up, and knee touching underneath her bust. Her arms were spread out, wrists limp, like she was some form of scarecrow.

"Perhaps it is, do you have anything you can show me? I grant you one chance to show me everything you have. Fail to impress me and I shall beat you down," Celsius told the Vice Captain.

"I accept," Serenity changed her stance she was spread out sideways, arms stretched out like an airplane, leaning back on her right leg, left leg leading. She ran forward in a sprint. When the distance between her and Celsius was half what it once was she leapt high into the air. "Hana Shuryo!" **(Floral Finish)** She came striking down, a pink aura of flower petals, similar to that of Byakuya's Senbonzakura, accompanied the energy behind her kick. The petal aura ignited, turning into flames. Celsius was wide eyed, fire was her weakness. She backed away to dodge. Serenity came slamming down. The angle of descent brought her mere inches from Celsius. Celsius was even more impressed, the afterlife spirit before her had anticipated she would dodge, even then though, she still missed.

"You missed," Celsius marked.

"No I didn't," Serenity commented.

"What are you—"

"Hanoo Keri!" **(Blaze Kick)** Serenity let fly an upfront, point blank, flaming kick straight into Celsius the summon spirit when soaring into the air, catching fire as she did so. She burned brightly and dissipated, returning to Sheena as a summon card.

Serenity appeared on a nearby building moments later. "Now, where were we?"

"No different than we were before," Sheena said, a confident smirk on her face.

"You must still have a card to play," Serenity smirked, "Go ahead. The longer this takes, the stronger I get."

"I am aware of that, but you only beat Celsius because fire is her ultimate weakness. However," Sheena cross-folded her arms and spread them out. Celsius card reappeared in front of her. "Celsius is a summon. You cannot truly defeat her."

"The same trick won't work twice," Serenity came striking at Sheena with a flying kick.

_I never said it was the same trick twice. _Sheena thought to herself as icy mana flowed around her. "Master Seal! Celsius!" Power flowed through Sheena. The appearance of the aura from the activation of the seal, caused Serenity to change her flying kick into a roundhouse kick to stop herself short. She held her ground to see what would become of Sheena. When the smoke and mirrors cleared though, Sheena looked no different than she had been. She was still wearing the same skimpy outfit she had arrived at Urahara's in: tight shirt, brown shorts and sneakers.

"Seems like your seal is on the fritz. Nothing happened," Serenity said to Sheena.

"Think so?" Sheena taunted.

"I'll prove it," Serenity went charging at Sheena only for the ninja to grab hold of Serenity's leg with her arms. Serenity pushed off Sheena's wrist and attacked with another kick, but Sheena managed to block every single strike. Sheena did so with a huge smirk on her face. _Impossible, _Serenity said with an agitated expression, _before when we were fighting I completely overpowered her. That blue skinned spirit was a fair match, but now all of a sudden this girl can hold her own? How can this be? _

Sheena let out a battle cry and flowed around Serenity's body, preparing to deliver a sweeping roundhouse kick. That's when the Vice Captain took notice of Sheena's movements and realized what had occurred. She recalled Sheena's words when activating the seal.

After being struck in the abdomen Serenity back flipped acrobatically across the rooftop before taking a stance. "I see so that's what you did. This 'master seal' as you called it grants you the power of the summon spirit, without the disadvantages."

"Somewhat," Sheena said, "The master seal grants me all the powers of the summon spirit, it adapts my skills and reaction time as needed. Celsius is the only one I've really had time to master since she's a humanoid spirit," Sheena responded.

Serenity had another epiphany. "You had no intention of letting that summon spirit win, you just wanted to see my move set."

"Yup," Sheena said with a smug expression and charged at Serenity. She front flipped and made to come down on Serenity with her heel. Serenity blocked with her arm.

"Hana Taiho!" She fired the attack at Sheena. The ninja dodged to the side and got behind Serenity. She made to attack Serenity at the back of the head. Serenity escaped with Shunpo. She appeared behind Sheena and proceeded to subdue her using the upside down kicking motion she used earlier, she knocked Sheena away and landed on a rooftop. Sheena landed on the ground and stood up.

_Damn, the effect of the master seal could wear off and the longer this fight drags on she gets stronger. There's gotta be some way I can beat her…that's it! _Sheena came to a realization. She pulled out a spell card. _This worked well as a distraction. It'll work again. _Sheena goaded Serenity towards her and leapt out of the way when the brunette came in for a strike. Sheena leapt onto the rooftop and pulled out the summon spirit card on the far right. "The source of Heaven, Earth, and everything in between, the ruler of all. I summon thee: Come: Origin." The four armed summon spirit appeared from Sheena's summon.

"I do so hope you don't plan to have me take the fight directly. Your body does not have the power to support a prolonged summon of me after doing such a lengthy one of Celsius and doing a master seal," Origin reminded Sheena.

"I know," Sheena was already feeling her overexertion. "All I want for you is to turn back the clock on her power. Make it the way it was when she first used it."

"You sneaky little—" Serenity jeered.

"It shall be done," Origin cut serenity off. Using the power of time and space he reversed the prolonged effects Serenity's Zanpakuto had granted to her. Serenity's power drained from her. Sheena still had a few ounces left of the Master Seal functioning. Sheena with the last of her strength built herself up and prepared to strike.

"Your fight ends here!" she rushed out at Serenity. "Silver!" She planted her foot firm in Serenity's abdomen, "Striking," she punched Serenity in the face. Sheena landed as Serenity staggered back as icy mana gathered in her fist, "Blizzard!" Sheena let loose a freezing wind. Sheena began huffing and puffing. Serenity was on ice, frozen solid. Sheena tapped the ice sculpture and breathed, "She should be out of commission for a while. I sure hope Unohana and her division can treat potential hypothermia."

"Excellent fight Sheena," Serina called out.

"How long…have you guys been there?" Sheena asked tiredly.

"We just got here," Rachel emphasized the last word, "But we saw some of the fight from far away. You did a pretty good job. I can see why you're a Shepard of Regeneration."

"I-I am not," Sheena flushed, "Ichigo and Lloyd have all that credit not me."

"Aww, there's no reason to be embarrassed Sheena," Naomi giggled.

"I-I'm not…"

"Don't be silly Sheena, we never would've gotten Origin if you weren't with us," Lloyd told her.

"I…I know. It's just…being labeled a hero…it doesn't really suit me you know," Sheena told him.

"We can discuss the finer points on heroism later. Let us get the others," Rachel ordered. The others agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's location<strong>

Blades clashed against one another as Ichigo and Yosei fought. Izuru looked on as the two fought fiercely.

"Tell me something Ichigo Kurosaki," Yosei said as the two clashed, "Why do you fight so earnestly to save a woman not even from your world?"

"Raine is my friend. History of the Winter War should show how great a length I would go to save a single life," Ichigo told him.

"And what pray tell, makes you think Raine's life is in any danger?" Yosei asked.

The clash ended before Ichigo could answer. The deputy soul reaper put both hands on his blade and charged forward. Yosei charged with one hand, body crouched down low.

Ichigo responded when they clash, "Rukia was arrested for fabricating me and was planned to be executed. Raine attacked one of your own. I'm sure ignorance of the law is no excuse and from what Byakuya says the worst case scenario is that she might die. I'm not gambling with someone's life!"

"Her punishment has yet to be decided. If you came all this way, only for her punishment to be something much less severe, don't you think you've wasted your time?" Yosei asked.

Ichigo and Yosei retracted from each other. They circled around each other before Yosei attacked with a two-handed jump attack. Ichigo sidestepped and the 3rd Division captain turned and swung, pressing his and Ichigo's sword against each other once again.

"To answer your question, no I wouldn't think I've wasted my time. Raine is accused on false charges. That Talbumosuke guy set us up. You guys are puppets on his strings. He's manipulated this entire situation!" Ichigo shouted. "At any point the Central Forty-Six could wind up dead!"

Yosei retracted his sword and swung low at Ichigo's foot. The young Soul Reaper flash stepped away and around Yosei to get behind him. Yosei blocked, pivoted and swung, nearly nicking Ichigo in the shoulder. The teen blocked the strike, now holding his sword at an awkward angle. "Explain."

"What?"

"You said the Central Forty-Six could die. Explain," Yosei repeated.

"Talbumosuke, according to Urahara, is Aizen's apprentice," Ichigo told Yosei.

"If Talbumosuke was any form of risk like that he'd be in the maggot's nest or have been questioned on this already," Yosei answered.

"He's evil, not a moron!" Ichigo shouted. "You really think you guys will get anything to prove he's connected to Aizen?"

"I believe that's enough from you insulting the good name of the Gotei," Yosei said coldly. He pulled his blade away from Ichigo and flash stepped away. "If you're not going to back away or give me a reason to show this fight to be pointless, I have no choice, but to take our fight to the next level." Yosei held his sword out at his side. "Fly, Tetsuryu!" **(Iron Dragon) **Yosei twirled the handle of his sword in his hand. Ichigo watched it morph. The blade went from steel to silver, the handle changed to the same color. "Let's continue." Yosei rushed straight at Ichigo.

Ichigo sent out a mid-powered Getsuga Tensho. Yosei hacked right through it without having to stop and kept going. Ichigo had to use Shunpo to get out of the way. Yosei turned and swung out in a wide arc, catching Ichigo as he approached Yosei from the rear. Yosei brought the rest of his body to catch up with his sword and then pulled back and hacked at Ichigo's sword. Ichigo's sword chipped under the strike. Yosei drew back his sword and twirled it and attacked again, a much bigger chip appeared in Ichigo's sword when compared to the last one. "What?" Ichigo drew away from Yosei. Yosei twirled his blade again and went back at Ichigo. _What how did he suddenly get faster?_

Yosei struck at Ichigo with several quickened strikes. Interestingly enough Ichigo was able to strike back as opposed to being overpowered. His sword didn't chip either. He swung at Yosei, but he missed terribly and almost got slashed in the shoulder. Using shunpo saved him the loss of blood. Ichigo unfortunately found Yosei right behind him. The captain swung at him several times. Ichigo blocked each strike.

_What's with this guy? _Ichigo thought to himself. _I can't figure him out. First I couldn't push him back, then he starts overpowering me, and now he's incredibly fast. _Ichigo continued to block and dodge Yosei's intense strikes. _At this rate I'll be pushed to Bankai first. Dammit! _Ichigo and Yosei continued to clash until Ichigo widened the gap between them. Yosei stood still and twirled his sword. Seeing that, Ichigo noticed something. _That's it! Each time he's switched his form he's twirled his sword_. _Doing so must be the key to altering his stance. One thing though I don't know what stance he's switched to. _Ichigo took a stance of preparation. _It doesn't matter. I'll know from his first attack which stance it is. _

Rather than attack head on Yosei put his sword at his side as though putting it in an invisible sheath. He then swung it out and a wave of green energy, similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, came rushing at Ichigo. Ichigo responded by countering with his own Getsuga Tensho. Yosei came rushing through the smoke and attacked Ichigo. His swings were fast, but easy to block.

_His fast stance_, Ichigo noted. He blocked the strikes only for Yosei to change his blade to his other hand, spin it and swing down with both hands on the blade. The impact nearly broke Zangetsu in half. Ichigo shunpoed away, rather frightened by the development. _Dammit! He's able to change his form way too fast, just knowing he can do it isn't enough. I have to know what his stance is or I can't defend properly. One problem, _He looked at the chips and badly damaged spot on Zangetsu, _Zangetsu can't take another hit like that. Looks like I have no choice. _Ichigo thrust his sword out in front of him and put his hand on the elbow of his outstretched arm. "Ban-kai!" Ichigo transformed into his Bankai form.

"So you release it at last," Yosei said, tapping his sword to his shoulder. "Very well," Yosei twirled his sword. With his heightened senses, thanks to his Bankai, Ichigo noticed something he hadn't before. As Yosei twirled his sword he saw an aura follow the blade as he twirled it. It started off as red and switched to blue. He then goaded Ichigo forward. Ichigo accepted the taunt and went forward with blinding speed. Yosei blocked Ichigo's strike. Ichigo pushed down, but Yosei seemed like he was an immovable stone wall. Yosei pulled his sword away, kicked Ichigo away and knocked him off balance. Yosei switched the Tetsuryu to his other hand and twirled it. The aura switched from blue back to red. Ichigo saw Yosei coming back at him. He blocked only to have Yosei's blade completely matching his own strength.

_He must've switched his stance when I wasn't looking. Let's see he has four stances. The color changes with each stance switch. The blue aura heightens defense, the red one heightens his offense, the other two must be his speed and allow him to fire energy blasts, which has to be green like I saw earlier. I've got him figured out. _Ichigo slid his sword down the length of Yosei's and then aimed for the man's shoulder line. Yosei narrowly escaped, allowing Ichigo to nick him in the shoulder.

Yosei touched the wound. "Not bad, you drew blood first. You seemed to have figured out how Testuryu works and if you are going to use Bankai. I might as well do the same." The black haired captain twirled the blade at a much faster speed than usual. "Ban," he stopped and gripped it. The sword was parallel with the ground. "Kai." Yosei's blade morphed into a long two-handed claymore. The blade shined like a well-polished mirror. Colors of the rainbow glistened on it. The handle, guard and hilt all remained the same from Yosei's shikai. Similar colored gauntlets formed on Yosei's hands. Armored boots of the same variety also accompanied the transformation. A metallic facemask placed itself over Yosei's mouth and nose. "Suta ni Fure Tetsuryu." **(Star Touched Iron Dragon)**

"I see you've got a pretty condensed Bankai, much like mine, only no suit change," Ichigo taunted.

"Average guys like you and me don't need to be flashy," Yosei said and put both hands on his sword. "At least not initially!" He swung up at an angle. A row of stalagmites rose up from out of the ground.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shattered through the stalagmites only to have to turn to block a swing from behind him. _When the hell did he get there?_

Yosei moved around Ichigo's sword like a river around a rock rising up out of the bank. After dealing with the pointy black object he decked Ichigo in the face with his armored fist. Ichigo went spiraling away. Yosei ripped his sword up at an angle again. A large blast of wind followed, smashing Ichigo away. Ichigo regained his balance and saw Yosei coming in like lightning, both hands on his sword. Ichigo did the only course of action he could think to do. He donned his hollow mask. He met Yosei's charge head on. He imbued his blade with Getsuga. Both swordsmen's blades met in the clash.

"So this is the hollowfication I've heard so much about. It's interesting," Yosei said. "In fact I'd say that's the only reason I'm being overpowered at the moment."

"Says you," Ichigo retorted. He turned his blade at an angle and released the Getsuga off his blade. Yosei staggered backwards. The area around his eye was now singed.

"It's not speculation it's fact." Yosei held out his blade out in front of him. "As you saw Tetsuryu allows me to take one of four stances to enhance my ability. I either strike powerfully, become an immovable obstacle, strike so swiftly my opponent can't see, or strike with spirit energy. However, Tetsuryu's Bankai allows me to mix all four forms at once making me the ultimate master of the three stances of swordsmanship: offense, defense and speed. And it also grants me power to charge the elements and use them to my advantage. I can use them in the form of stalagmites or condensed air blasts. Your Bankai itself makes you a master swordsman Ichigo. The only thing you lack is form. Your hollowfication however, closes the gap between your average swordsman and master swordsman. In this case, it puts you at the advantage. But enough talk." Yosei said and swung his sword out in front of him. "Let's end this before your mask disintegrates. I've been itching to put my skills to their ultimate limit. You are giving me that opportunity."

"Would you be willing to make a wager on the outcome of this battle?" Ichigo asked.

"That depends, what are the stakes?" Yosei asked.

"If I beat your ass down, you listen to what I have to say about Talbumosuke. Unless you disbelieve me beyond a shred of doubt that your fellow captain is a paragon you can walk away, otherwise you help me bring him down," Ichigo told Yosei.

"Very well, I am a man built upon honor. However, if I win this bout you and your comrades leave and leave the matter of Raine to the Soul Society. Violate this and I will cast my lot in with Talbumosuke, be he a traitor or not until proven to be one," Yosei wagered.

"Sounds fine to me," Ichigo swung his sword, "I don't plan to lose."

"Neither do I," Yosei told Ichigo. He ran at the young soul reaper. Ichigo charged milliseconds later. The two met at the midpoint of their original positions.

Izuru watched as Yosei and Ichigo's movements became too fast for him to follow. He only ever caught glimpses of the two men when they clashed swords and stopped, otherwise they were a mess of shadows. Sometimes they were in the air, other times on the ground. Sometimes Ichigo was bearing down on Yosei, other times it was the other way around. Each combatant managed to make small nicks and cuts on the other, but no deciding blow was ever delivered.

Other than sword strikes, blasts of wind and getsuga accompanied the duel. It was Izuru's first time watching his new captain in battle. He was in complete awe. He had never seen his captain do much other than shout orders and keep the squad in good condition. He had watched former Captain Gin Ichimaru fight many times, but never in such earnest, and never with such an honor bound wager on the line. The battle was intense and showed no signs of stopping. For every swing Ichigo took Yosei was prepared with a block or counter and vice versa.

Ichigo could feel his mask reaching its limit and knew it would only be a matter of time before he'd lose it. On the next clash he said to Yosei, "Since we're in such an honorable duel," he said with a mocking tone, "Mind giving me a five second breather?" The two broke away.

"On what grounds? If your mask breaks that just means you failed to defeat me," Yosei told Ichigo on the next clash. The two retreated from each other and fired their respective spiritual attacks. They followed their attacks into each other and their blades met.

"I can prolong the fight if you'd like. Surely you've read the Aselia reports," Ichigo told Yosei.

"Shadow's ring?" Yosei asked and then smirked smugly. He broke away from Ichigo and put his sword behind his back. "You've got five seconds."

Hastily, but as if the motion was second nature, Ichigo removed his hollow mask and donned Shadow's Ring. His sword grew out and the chain on his sword grew out and his sleeves tore off, leaving his arms and blade coated in Getsuga. "Let's keep it going," Ichigo and Yosei returned to their clash.

_Incredible, _Izuru observed, _even after using up his hollowfication, Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki still has the Spiritual Power to support the energy sucking, power giving abilities of Shadow's Ring. He's definitely improved since three years ago. This can't be just from the other Aselia incident and the increase in power he received from receiving all of our spiritual pressure. When and where has he found time to hone his skills?_

Yosei and Ichigo returned to being black blurs on the battlefield. After several exchanges, Ichigo began to get a different read on his opponent. _I can feel it in his blade. He's starting to weaken. His energy is dropping with every blow. It won't be long before I can finish this._

After another exchange, Yosei and Ichigo retreated from each other and let loose spiritual attacks. Ichigo rushed straight at Yosei. Rather than keeping his blade poised forward, he held it out at his side. When he and Yosei met he saw the wide-eyed confusion in the captain's face. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo brought up his blade and swung down, sending Yosei slamming into the ground. Ichigo touched base on the ground. Yosei got up and resealed his blade.

"Kira, my scabbard," he ordered.

"Yes sir," Izuru went and fetched the requested object and brought it to his captain. Yosei shut his eyes, sighed and sheathed his sword.

"The duel is over, I am beaten. I will listen to what you have to say," Yosei said.

"Good. Then—"

"Ichigo!" Sheena and the others ran up to him.

"Oh, hey guys. Just in time," Ichigo said, "I was about to get the new guy hear to listen to reason after I beat him."

"I will listen to what you have to say. I will decide whether or not I will condone all of this until after you have told me why you would make such an assault on the Soul Society," Yosei said.

"This is all that bastard Talbumosuke's fault. He's the one who—"

An explosion of black energy interrupted Lloyd's statement.

"That looked like it came from the outskirts of the Second Division," Izuru said.

"This signature," Sheena said.

"Sheena? You recognize it?" Serina asked.

"It's Kiku," Sheena seemed concerned.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiku's location<strong>

Kiku, radiating with black energy, hovered inches above the ground. The energy took the form of black, shadowy wings as well as an aura that encompased her whole body. Kiku's eyes glowed fiercely with yellow-colored energy. Soifon had recently thought she had delivered a deciding blow to Kiku, but she was wrong. "I didn't want to have to resort to this," Kiku said, "But the others are counting on me. Activating overlimit stance: Black Griffin."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Next time we finish up the fights and we see what dark, ominous secret Kiku has been withholding. I was going to do all the fight scenes in this chapter, but I don't think you guys want to see a chapter with close to 15,000 words or more. If that's not a problem with you all tell me, I'll know for next time. Anyway, I got to go. See ya!)**


	9. Noble Intentions

**(A/N: I'm going to apologize in advance for the obvious Spotlight Stealing Squadness and sudden shift in location at the start of the chapter. Rest assured, you will soon realize, it is all relevant.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>Derris Kharlan<strong>

**Pronyma's pov**

I was sitting in my room, looking at some old files. Seeing what I was as the leader of the Desians seems like another life entirely. As I search through the files I come across a picture that starts to bring back a lot of memories. In the picture I'm holding a small child in my arms. A child I cared about. A child…that I abandoned.

* * *

><p><strong>16 Years Ago<strong>

I was leading a charge of Desians against one of the Houses of Salvation, just for the fun of it. The purpose of the Desians was to wreak havoc upon the declining world so that was exactly what I was doing. We set the place ablaze, butchered and slaughtered every person. As I oversaw the damage I heard crying and moaning. I approached the source of the noise. I saw a bundle leaned up against the steps leading up to the fish pond the house had. The noise seemed to be coming from within the bundle. I picked it up. Inside there was a child, a little baby girl. She had rounded ears, but it was easy for me to recognize the blood that ran through her. She was a half-elf. One of the soldiers called out to me, asking what I was doing. Without turning around I gave him his orders.

Later I returned to Derris Kharlan; the child was with me. I always wanted a child, and this little girl was of my own blood. It's true that I didn't know the first thing about being a mother, but I knew the little amount my parents were able to raise me for, so I would follow their example. I decided to raise the child in secret. No one could know, at least not until she was older.

I had a group of angels that were allocated to follow my orders directly. I used them to keep the child healthy and to examine her potential. I learned that the child I had recovered had a potential far greater than the next chosen of regeneration, both of them. In fact, according to the data, if I raised her properly she could obtain the power to revive Martel without the need to sacrifice her life or go through the angelic transformation process.

I would expose the child to my own mana in a decontaminated environment at regular intervals and I taught her about the world. I cared for her like any mother would. I nurtured her, fed her, and clothed her. I did everything I could for her. She became…my little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later (13 years ago from the present time)<strong>

I left the girl I was raising in my room and went to go talk to Lord Yggdrasill. As I approached his chambers I overheard him speaking with Rodyle.

"I see, it sounds quite promising," I heard Rodyle say.

"Yes, if the data I've read is accurate the child Pronyma has procured will prove useful to what you are planning," Lord Yggdrasill responded.

_He knows about her? _I thought I had kept the child a secret.

"Do let me know when she will be on her way. I have the most delightful experiments prepared for her," Rodyle cackled.

_Experiments? _

"I'll be sure to," Lord Yggdrasill said and shut off the monitor. Without turning around he said, "Pronyma, you don't have to hide from me."

"My apologies sir," I said walking in, "You…you were conversing with Rodyle. I did not mean to eavesdrop."

"It is quite all right," he turned to face me, "What we were discussing involves you, and that little girl you've been hiding from me all this time."

"I…I'm sorry. I actually came here to tell you about her…I…"

Lord Yggdrasill stroked the side of my face, "It's all right Pronyma. I'm not angry with you and I agree with you that the child could prove useful. I plan to send her to Rodyle so he can work with her. We can turn her into a force unlike anything Cruxis has ever seen before. To truly push the chosen to their very limits she will be the final guardian at the Tower of Salvation."

_He's going to make her an angel? Why? Does he not see the true potential she hides? And I'd sooner eat my own glove then let Rodyle look after my baby._

"Pronyma," I must've spaced out for Lord Yggdrasill to call my name out.

"I'm sorry sir, what?" I asked.

"I said, I want you to forward all of your research notes to Rodyle and I want you to prep the child for what she will endure while she is at the ranch," Yggdrasill told me.

"I…okay sir," I said. It was a lie. I would never see my precious girl exposed to the kind of experiments I knew Rodyle was capable of. I may destroy villages of inferior beings, but even I have my morals and standards for Martel's sake.

"Very good then, you're dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

I didn't take that order well. I acted as if I was going to go along with Mithos' plans. I put Kiku in the tank I often put her in when she underwent a physical examination, but in the middle of the experiment I slaughtered all the angels who knew about the child's existence and shut down the experiment before making a mess of the lab. I wrote in the field journal that there was a malfunction and as a result everyone died, including the child. I faked some wounds in order to make my story more believable. I then took the child with me and went down to the surface. I couldn't keep her. It was too dangerous. She was still sleeping when I brought her to the center of the Gaorocchia Forest.

* * *

><p><strong>13 years ago<strong>

**Gaorocchia Forest**

With the little girl wrapped in a blanket I set her down in a bed of leaves. I only had two options. I could give her to Rodyle or I could abandon her and come back for her when Cruxis had succeeded.

After I set my the child down she started to rouse from her sleep. I kissed the side of her head and pat it. A tear dropped from my face and splashed her cheek. I turned around and began to walk away. Putting her here could mean certain death for her. I should've brought her to a civilized town directly, but Tethe'alla was rife with half-elf bigotry more than Sylvarant and right now Sylvarant was in declination. I just wanted my girl to be safe, and for some reason I felt that that spot, right there in that bed of leaves, was the best place for her. As I continued to walk I heard crawling behind me.

I heard my little girl call out to me. "Mama! Mama! Don't go! Mama! Mama!"

I couldn't turn to face her. I had to leave. She viewed me as her mother. I was the only world she had ever known, the only caretaker she had ever been exposed to, and now I was abandoning her. I had hoped that I could leave without her seeing me. She would awaken, maybe think all our time together was just a dream, but now she was fixated on me. I would never truly be gone from her life and to see me walk away from her would break her heart. She'd never grow up normal. She was a girl with bright potential. I had given her that over the last three years. I put my hand over my mouth and let the tears fall from my face.

"Mama! Mama!" my little girl's cries were becoming more pained and more anguished. I couldn't stay much longer. I wanted to go to her, to tell her that I would be back for her and that she should be a good little girl and wait for me, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't lie, not to her. I just floated into the air and left the forest, and went back to Cruxis.

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

I sat here at my desk, crying, remember how heartbreaking it was to leave that little girl behind. Mithos believed my story when I declared her dead, granting me his sympathies. I constantly wonder if that little girl still lives and if she still remembers me. I would love to see her again, one more time, to hear her call out to me and call me "mama" again, but that's never going to happen.

As I logged off the system I said aloud, to no one nearby, but something I should've said as I was leaving my little girl behind. "Kiku…I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

**Kiku's pov**

I was using the power of the Black Griffin. It was my second wind. I only ever knew two lives before Sheena found me. I knew a life for a short time. A life, where there was a woman who cared for me. A woman I called "Mama". She was the only person whoever could be considered such. She taught me many things. I was…heartbroken when she abandoned me and to deal with the pain I shut myself in, using the darkness of the mana she had given me to do so. The other life I knew was the life I lived having to live off the land in the Gaorrochia Forest. I did everything I could to survive because I wanted to see Mama again. When I met Sheena, I was afraid of her at first, but she too treated me with kindness. She brought me food and, eventually, I decided to follow her. I believed that if I did I would be able to be in a warm place with food I did not have to hunt for. It was not like when Mama gave me everything, but I learned quickly in order to survive. Even now I still want to see her again.

This form I am currently using is when I utilize the mana Mama had given me to its fullest potential. I knew I was outclassed by Soifon. I only wanted to buy Marta and the others some time. I didn't think that I would have to use this power to keep buying them time and keep living. I refuse to die. I want to see Mama again. I want to ask her why she abandoned me. I want to find her so we can be a family again. For that reason, I won't ever fall.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Soifon looked on at Kiku's dark and ominous form. "Holding out?"

"It was necessary," Kiku answered.

"I see," Soifon said and egged Kiku forward with a gesture. Kiku tore forward, encasing her body completely in shadow, as if the pure mana wings on her back were actually there and not just for decoration. She was literally flying towards Soifon. Soifon dodged and Kiku turned and kicked when she got in range. Soifon blocked with her arm.

Kiku cartwheeled and while upside down said, "Dark Sphere." The black energy blast pushed Soifon back a great distance. Kiku rotated her body and launched herself at Soifon again. This time the ninja captain met Kiku head on. She sidestepped Kiku at the last possible second and kicked her from underneath, slamming her in the stomach and sending the poor girl flying. She shunpoed to where Kiku was ascending into the air and hammered her fists into the poor girl's back. Kiku hit the ground and got back up. Her serene demeanor was unsettling when she stood up and Soifon could see the blood dripping down the side of her face.

"That's some hardened determination you have," Soifon smirked.

"I will not fall. Ever," Kiku told Soifon.

Soifon scowled and charged at Kiku. She made to attack Kiku in the stomach. Kiku grabbed her foot and pushed Soifon away. She beat her wings and flew backwards. She held out her hand, palm facing the ground, "Massive Shadow." A black wave of energy flowed out from Kiku's hand towards Soifon. It was slow moving so Soifon easily dodged it. As the shadow crept along the air it began to spread, blanketing the area in darkness, making Kiku's figure night impossible to see in the thick shadows. Soifon dropped to the ground, wondering where her opponent was. "Bloody Lance."

Dark black lances came in from all directions at Soifon. If it wasn't for her heightened Ninja senses, the second division Captain would've been skewered like a piece of cake on the end of someone's fork. As she leapt back to avoid the attacks she felt a hand flush itself against her back.

"Negative Shadow." Soifon heard Kiku's voice only to get pushed into the ground by a blast of darkness. Once again she couldn't see. She got up and tried to figure out where it was Kiku was coming from. Kiku's taciturn personality really worked to her advantage. In battles like these Soifon was used to the enemy gloating at her, usually giving away their position. Kiku wasn't just the non-gloating type, but the shadows themselves concealed her presence as though they were a part of Kiku. Soifon didn't even realize when Kiku snuck up behind her.

Kiku herself was still concerned with how long she could keep this up. Black Griffin was her second wind, but it had a time limit. By using it, Kiku coated her body in her own mana. In other words Kiku used her own life force to power the mode. It wouldn't kill her, but she'd be knocked out for quite a while if the time limit ran out. She wanted a sign, any sign, to tell her that she could stop fighting.

"Kiku!" she recognized the voice calling out to her. It was Sheena. Hearing her idol's voice, her big sister as it were, she disabled her Black Griffin form. The shadows surrounding her and Soifon dissipated. Kiku then wobbled about until she fell backwards. It was Sheena who caught her. "Kiku what was that?"

"I…will never fall," Kiku said in a tired voice. "Are you okay, Sheena?"

"I'm fine," Sheena told her, "But you—"

Sheena's thoughts were jarred when the corner of Kiku's lips turned upward, "Good." She turned her head, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Kiku's heavy breathing was the only thing allowing Sheena the comfort in knowing that Kiku was just tired and not dead. Sheena clutched the small girl tightly. "Kiku."

Sheena lifted her head, "Senpai, what are doing? How could…how could you attack Kiku?"

"I…" Soifon was desperate to explain herself.

"Relax Sheena, we're all losing our heads a little," A calm, male voice said. The rest of the group showed up, with Yosei Samakura at the head.

"Yosei Samakura," Soifon scowled, "Don't tell me you've betrayed the Soul Society. Are you a fool?"

"Right now I don't know what to believe, but there is one thing that is unmistakable. Right now there is a very strong spiritual pressure fighting Talbumosuke on top of Sokyoku hill. Ichigo Kurosaki and the others have told me that a friend of theirs by the name of Ratatosk is fighting him," Yosei said.

"Ratatosk?" Soifon questioned. She remembered the tale Yoruichi had told her about her time on Aselia and about Ratatosk and the boy whose body hosts him.

"Hey!" Marta called out. She, along with Lavirna, Genis, Colette and Raine showed up.

"And it seems it wouldn't matter whether or not Ichigo Kurosaki and the others are right in their actions or not, they managed to break our prisoner free. We can always work this out in a civil manner Soifon after all the pieces have been picked up. I have listened to what Ichigo Kurosaki had to say. His information allegedly comes directly from Kisuke Urahara."

"Whatever's the case Ratatosk needs Lloyd and Ichigo's help. He's battling that Talbumosuke guy on top of Sokyoku hill," Marta said.

"But why Sokyoku hill? What purpose would it serve to go all the way out there?" Soifon questioned.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Yosei responded. "For now let us call a truce and see what Talbumosuke is doing shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>RatatoskEmil's location**

Ratatosk stood panting along the beaten up battlefield. He had just come off of a clash with Talbumosuke. Fire was burning everywhere. Smoke was rising up on the battlefield. The only reason Ratatosk wasn't a charred corpse was thanks to Ignius' power enhancing his resistance to fire.

Talbumosuke walked through the smoke. On his arm was a sparking, orange gauntlet. In his hand he was carrying a large, dual-handed Zweihander with one hand as it drooped at his side. It was long and red-orange, all of it. The blade, the handle and the guard were all that color. The blade twinged with orange electricity and swirled with fiery battle energy. At the center of the guard was an eye. And not a painted eye, but a living moving eye. Ratatosk had looked at it once and doing so had nearly cost him his left arm.

Talbumosuke explained that any who stare into the eye on his sword were immediately hypnotized. The fact that Ratatosk was able to break free showed how massive his willpower was.

"Don't tell me this is all the power you have Ratatosk. Surely you can do better than this," Talbumosuke taunted.

Ratatosk stood panting. _Dammit, he's strong. I don't get it. This is the spirit world so I should be able to use all my powers, so what the hell? Hey! Other me!_

_**Wh-what? **_Emil was shaken up.

_You don't have me on a leash of some sort do you?_

_**I…um…**_

_You fool! I can't fight with a restraining bolt! What were you thinking?_

_**But I…I don't want you to kill him. I…**_

_Idiot! I need my full power. I'm going to say this and you have to believe me when I say it. You need to trust me. If you don't we're dead._

_**I…**_

_Do it!_

_**Y-yes…okay…please…don't overdo it.**_

_Leave it to me._

Power exploded around Ratatosk as his abilities surged into another dimension entirely he brandished his sword, ready to go. His fatigue all but disappeared. "Let's do this."

Talbumosuke gestured that Ratatosk make the charge. Ratatosk did so with a battle cry.

"Sword Rain: Alpha!" Ratatosk attacked Talbumosuke head on with his blade, but each stab only clanged against the man's sword.

After Ratatosk let loose the shockwave, Talbumosuke held up his sword. "My turn." He held his sword high above his head and put both hands on his sword. "Kesso Shugeki!" **(Plasma Raid)** Talbumosuke swung his sword with a heavy amount of force. A large speeding wave of burning red plasma energy went speeding towards Ratatosk as a result.

"Not this time!" Ratatosk shouted and blocked the attack with what appeared to be his bare hand, but in reality Ratatosk had placed a thin barrier between him and the attack. He deflected the blast to the side. "Now die! Hurricane!" Massive blades of air came streaming in from all directions at Talbumosuke and a tornado erupted from beneath the man. "There's not an opponent alive that could survive that."

"Guess again," Talbumosuke was behind Ratatosk. He swung with fire imbued into the blade. Ratatosk turned and blocked. Ratatosk and Talbumosuke engaged in a clash, but unlike before Ratatosk seemed to have a much easier time keeping Talbumosuke from overpowering him. With Emil's full trust in his other half he had nothing to hold back his power, but since he was not in his natural form his power was not completely one hundred percent. Still, Ratatosk was using every bit of power he had to beat Talbumosuke.

"What's the matter? Is this all the power the Summon Spirit Ratatosk has?" Talbumosuke taunted. Ratatosk just grunted as he tried to push Talbumosuke off him.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Demonic Chaos!"

A fierce black shockwave and multiple smaller, white shockwaves came blasting at Talbumosuke's flank. Ichigo and Lloyd appeared on Sokyoku Hill. "The cavalry has arrived," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Lloyd Irving. My what a pleasure," Talbumosuke smirked.

"Heh, Urahara might be right about you Talbumosuke. You look just like him," Ichigo chuckled.

"Ah yes, I've been told often how often I look like Aizen Sosuke, the former captain of the fifth division," Talbumosuke said calmly.

"Cut the crap!" Ichigo shouted. "We know you're Aizen's Apprentice. This will be a lot less difficult for you if you admit to who you are right now!"

"Or you'll do what? You and your friends have already thrown Soul Society into a state of chaos. There's really nothing you can do that will sway me. Not one thing," Talbumosuke responded.

"You arrogant bastard," Ichigo scowled deeper.

"I must say, three against one is hardly fair and since you two are here to stop me I believe you have what you came here for," Talbumosuke said. "I understand the difficult situation you and your friends must be in, so how about a deal?"

"Say what? I am not making any deals with you. You attacked my friend. If I didn't create a staff to give to Raine so she could heal her she'd be dead!" Ratatosk shouted.

"I attacked that blonde girl in self-defense. Although I may have overdone it," Talbumosuke said.

"Bull shit! You call that self-defense!" Ratatosk shouted.

"Can you prove it wasn't?" Talbumosuke chuckled. Ratatosk growled. "It seems even beasts know when to hold their tongues." Talbumosuke was still laughing.

"What exactly do you want from us?" Lloyd asked.

"I will release Raine to you. You can all go home. I will even provide an escort. I will even persuade to the Central Forty Six that this whole ordeal was one entire misunderstanding. All I ask is that you leave the Soul Society now without asking any questions or spreading anymore word about what you may or may not have been told about me," Talbumosuke responded.

"And just why should we trust you?" Ichigo asked.

"Because if you turn down my deal you'll all face persecution of invading the Soul Society with the intent to murder one of its highest officials. Even for someone like you Ichigo Kurosaki, this is a serious offense," Talbumosuke explained.

All three young swordsmen had to admit that Talbumosuke's plan didn't really disadvantage them in any way. Lloyd, however, was the first to realize a problem. "Hold on a minute, why are you willing to be so nice to us? You sent an assassin after the professor!"

"Which ended in failure if you recall and to that effect that is a personal matter involving noble politics of which common folk like you should keep their noses out of its business," Talbumosuke responded. "I believed killing Raine would be the quickest solution to end the problem, but it seems that I can do nothing. Rest assured I will receive my just desserts for attempting to harm a living individual, but that is not up to you all to bring justice into your own hands now is it?"

"This isn't about justice!" Lloyd snapped. "This is a rescue operation. We came here for the professor. You just happened to get in our way!"

"And I now withdraw myself from your path. So do we have a deal or not?" Talbumosuke asked.

"Fine," Lloyd said with agitation, "We'll take the deal."

"Excellent, let us go then shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later<strong>

**Central 46's chambers**

Talbumosuke stayed true to his word. Everything he said he would do in response to the group's cooperation he did. However, he also did something else

"So this whole thing was just a large misunderstanding?" a member asked Talbumosuke as he was in chambers.

"Yes this is just a noble affair between the Kuchikis and the Atrumiers that spiraled out of control. On behalf of my household I humbly apologized." Talbumosuke bowed to authority.

"That's all well and good, but the fact still remains that these heretics broke into our domain and were on the same level as some of the Gotei's highest ranking officials. Do you have anything to say about that? Many a Soul Reaper are wounded because of this 'misunderstanding'."

"I am fully away of the implications and I have a suitable solution. I have observed the world of Aselia and read the reports about it. If life on it continues as is, then what is to stop an invasion force from eventually attacking the Soul Society? Several citizens have made their way to our homeland already. Should we not quell this problem before it begins?" Talbumosuke suggested.

"Are we to understand that you are proposing the complete genocide of all sapient life on Aselia?"

"That is precisely what I am saying. Do you approve?" Talbumosuke asked.

"To wipe out an entire planet of living species seems a little extreme."

"It might be necessary. We were lucky the ones that came here had such noble intentions. The world has magitechnology eventually they could wage war against the Soul Society. And our ability to smoothly move about that world has been compromised twice already. It is a planet more trouble than it is worth to monitor. It has sucked up a hefty amount of resources. I condone to Talbumosuke's plan."

"Then let us cast a vote," the lead Central 46 council member said.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

**1****st**** Division barracks**

**Captain meeting hall**

All of the Captains and Vice Captains were lined up in Yamamoto's meeting hall in response to an emergency captain's meeting.

"Thank you all for coming," Yamamoto told his fellow co-workers. "I have just been informed by the Central Forty Six that they consider the world of Aselia a danger to the Soul Society as a whole. Therefore, while I disagree with the decision, their orders are a full force purging of the planet." Many of the captains and vice-captains were jarred by this. Whispers and worries filled the room. "Silence! I know that this decision is rash, but we cannot afford a threat to Soul Society from living beings. There are thousands upon thousands of worlds that we monitor and apparently Aselia is starting to become a serious problem. And so, I reluctantly order that all Captains and Vice Captains are to rally whatever volunteer forces they can. In one month's time a march upon the world of Aselia will begin!"

The meeting didn't have much more after that. After it was dismissed Hitsugaya and Byakuya passed each other down the steps. "This is wrong, even you must see that." The short captain said to the noble one.

"I know. This does not sit well with me either, but what are we to do?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't know. We'll think of something. The invasion doesn't take place for a month," Hitsugaya responded. "If we can't though, what will you do? Will you turn against us?"

"If it comes to that, will you go rogue with me?" Byakuya asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Hitsugaya responded back with a huff.

"Good, I expected no less," Byakuya stated.

"Hmm, conspiring against us already Byakuya-kun?" Shunsui came up from behind the pair of captains.

"You…overheard us?" Hitsugaya was fearful.

"Hey come on now," Shunsui put his arms along the shoulders of both captains, "Even I know when something smells as foul as this. Jushiro already left Serenity-chan in charge of his squad to go on ahead to look into this. You two want in?"

"Absolutely," Byakuya responded.

"Of course," Hitsugaya said at the same time.

"Then let's go. Time's a wasting."

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

Upon arrival back at Urahara's place the members of Ratatosk's Rangers had some food courtesy of the Urahara Shoten. The denizens of Aselia would go back to their homes after some food. However, Kiku wanted to stay behind.

"What for?" Sheena asked her.

"I received your message. I wish to stay here, to learn our new home's culture," Kiku responded. It was true that searching for her Mama was a big part of her life, but no one knew that. As far as they knew it would be out of character for her not to want to be close to Sheena. Kiku disliked anyone questioning her motives. It made her feel uncomfortable. Besides, Sheena was her big sis. She would be fine with her.

"Okay, but you can't stay with Ichigo and me. There's no room," Sheena said.

"I…understand."

"Sheena what are you talking about my apartment-mmph!" Sheena covered Ichigo's mouth.

"Right. No room. Sorry Kiku," Sheena said with a bright smile.

"Ah then could Kiku-san stay with me?" Orihime asked.

"Uh sure, but why are you so interested in letting her stay with you?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime hugged Kiku, "Because she's so adorable. I want to take her home with me. Please can she stay with me?"

"Well I suppose she'll be ok in your hands, if that's all right with her." Sheena said. "Kiku's finicky about other people."

"Really?" Orihime asked, letting the whitette go.

"I will…stay with Orihime," Kiku answered.

"Are you sure?" Sheena asked.

"She will…take care of me, yes?" Kiku asked.

"Um, yeah, she should," Sheena said.

"Then I will stay with her," Kiku said and returned to eating.

"Well that settles that then," Ichigo said and poked Sheena in the side of her stomach, while saying softly so that only she could hear, "And you need to explain to me why we can't let her stay in the third bedroom."

"Ichigo stop it, I'm tickilish there," Sheena was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you mean here," Ichigo began tapping his fingers along the side of Sheena's stomach. The ninja chief began rolling on the ground laughing.

"Can you two behave yourselves? I'm trying to eat," Raine said. The couple apologized and resumed normal eating habits.

"Ah, isn't it romantic?" Marta swooned.

"I don't think its romance," Emil said.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

After a long afternoon of transportation Ichigo and Sheena walked up the street to Ichigo's apartment. They saw the lights on, but turned down low. "What the hell is that idiot up to?" Ichigo asked. He stood near the window and saw Kon getting _very_ friendly with a girl Ichigo recognized all too well. "What the hell is he doing?"

Kon saw Ichigo out the window and turned white as a sheet. _I am so dead._ He thought.

"Berry-kun, what's the matter is everything okay?" the girl with Kon asked him.

"Er…um…" Kon stared out the window to a livid Ichigo and gulped.

The scowling teen ripped open the window tackled Kon to the floor and wrestled with him to get back inside his body. All the while the girl Kon was with, Mimi, looked on not sure what to do. By this time Sheena had picked the lock on Ichigo's front door, saw what was happening and reacted how she figured she should by getting into a cat fight with Mimi. Many names were called and nails scratched skin. The whole ordeal ended when Sheena memory charmed Mimi and got her to leave, which was shortly after Ichigo got back into his body.

After things were all said and done, Ichigo stormed over to the stuffed raccoon he kept in the house just for such an occasion when Kon pissed him off. He put Kon in the animal and began strangling him. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT DID I TELL YOU BEFORE I LEFT FOR SOUL SOCIETY? HOW BADLY DID YOU SCREW UP MY LIFE?" Ichigo shouted all the while Kon made gagging noises as he choked him.

Sheena looked on to the situation with a sweatdrop. _This is going to be a long night._

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So yeah I finally got a backstory idea for Kiku that worked. I was thinking of it earlier today and I was satisfied with it. But who cares about that in comparison to the fact that Talbumosuke is planning to wipe out all life on Aselia? Just what is he scheming? What purpose could the endless slaughter of so many people mean to him? All comments and reviews are appreciated. See you all later).**


	10. Ninja Induced Madness

**(A/N: Hey how's everyone doing? I know most of you are probably expecting some development on the rising tension regarding the planned genocide of Aselia, but we're going to shift gears for a lighter and softer chapter for the time being. Please enjoy. Also I dedicate the fetish fuel in this chapter to a reader who shall remain anonymous, but they know who they are.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**Kyoto University**

Ichigo pulled his car into the parking lot and shut the door. It had been about a week since Kon had ruined his life, but a dose of Sheena's Iggaguri brand memory charms and some late night prowling and he and Sheena had managed to get things pretty much back to normal. As Ichigo strode over to the back of his car he got a friendly slap on the back by his classmate Ryu Anderson. Ryu was half-American, his dad having moved to Japan several years before meeting his mom. The young man had spiked black hair like a porcupine and was probably the only friend Ichigo had on campus. Of course the relationship was about as tight as Ichigo's with Keigo when he was in high school.

"Hey, Ichigo, what's up man?" Ryu asked him.

"What do you want Ryu?" Ichigo asked him. Ichigo began walking around to the passenger side of his car.

"I just wanted to know what you're going to do about your simulation project," Ryu asked, "You're supposed to present tomorrow."

"Wait a minute that's tomorrow?" Ichigo freaked out.

"What? Don't you remember you were the one who wanted to go on the last day possible so that you could have time to prepare?" Ryu asked. He shrugged and said with a friendly smile, "I know you're always rushing to the bathroom or the nurse, or skipping a class every now and then for some reason or another, so I was wondering if you needed any help putting your project together because…"

The sound of bone against metal could be heard as Ichigo lightly smacked his head against the top of the trunk to his top of the line, black Nisan. He let his head rest on the car and groaned. In all the excitement and desire to get his life back in order he had completely forgotten about the simulation project.

As a relatively fun final assignment, Ichigo's professor had decided that each student had to do a simulation of some sort that involved medicine or medical science in some way, whether they acted out a scene from their favorite movie or showed a digital version of how to do a proper procedure of a quadruple bypass.

Ichigo, however, had completely forgotten about the assignment. Ryu patted his back. "Hey man, it's okay. I'll help you if you need it."

"Ugh," was all Ichigo responded.

Realizing Ichigo wasn't opening the passenger side door for her any time soon, Sheena opened the door herself. She dusted off her short shorts and looked around, taking in the campus air. "I-Ichigo," Ryu said, trying not to have a nose bleed.

"What?" Ichigo said grumpily, head still facing into the trunk.

"Who's the babe?" Ryu asked.

"Huh?" Ichigo lifted his head. "Oh, right," he gathered himself and walked over to Sheena. "Ryu this is my girlfriend, Sheena."

"DUDE!" Ryu was flabbergasted. "Where did you find such a smoking hot girl like her?"

"Hey hands off Ryu," Ichigo smirked. "She's mine don't forget."

"Well I can certainly see why you blew off your project. Damn, even I'd have trouble concentrating with a chick like that." Ryu approached Sheena and stuck out his hand. "Ryu Anderson. Although I'm sure Ichigo's told you much about me."

"Sorry, I don't think he's mentioned you before," Sheena said shaking his hand.

Ryu let go of her hand and faux whined in a fashion that reminded Ichigo of a certain brown haired coward, "Ichigo how could you do this to me?"

"Get over yourself," Ichigo huffed. "Anyway I need to head to admissions. Sheena said she wanted to enroll."

The day proceeded in the way he figured it would. People were giving him and Sheena looks and by mid-morning it was all over the school that Ichigo had a girlfriend, and a really hot one at that.

Sheena had a visitor's pass for the day, as she would have to go through the admissions process if she was actually going to be a student at the school. Ichigo's biggest concern was where she was going to get the money. Enrollment wasn't cheap.

At 1 o' clock, Ichigo had his Medical Ethics class, the same class that he had an assignment due tomorrow in. Ichigo's professor, Masasa Talahime-sensei, was a woman with long, luscious brown hair and oval framed glasses. She was the type of teacher that if any student had a fetish for older women, she was the one to go after. She was constantly called the least strict teacher in the medicine and medical science curriculum. Today was another day of presentations, but Ichigo was hardly paying attention to what was going on, on the teaching platform. Instead he was pouring over his notes, and the assignment hand out trying to come up with some idea as to what he should do for his final assignment.

Seeing his stress, Sheena tried to help. She pulled out a blank talisman she normally used for making charms and scribbled on it, **what's wrong?**

Ichigo scribbled in his notebook, **my presentation is tomorrow and I haven't done anything yet.**

**Do you have any idea what you want to do?** Sheena scribbled back

**No.** Ichigo wrote.

The silent conversation seemed like it ended, but after a couple of minutes Sheena wrote back: **Is there a storage closet for medical equipment and clothing?**

Ichigo scribbled back: **Yeah, why?**

Sheena scribbled into the book, **I have an idea. Do you have any classes after this?**

Ichigo wrote back. **Not until 4.**

**Good,** Sheena wrote back.

Class continued as normal from there. The presentations weren't of anything particularly exciting, at least not to Ichigo. He'd worked under his Dad's guidance before and so he'd seen a lot of strange things and he'd read and watched more interesting things on his own.

After class Ichigo took Sheena to the medical storage room. There were shelves of medical tools and bottles of medicine stacked up. Ichigo saw Sheena looking around for something until she got far into the back and found some traditional medical uniforms. She saw a pink nurse's outfit and stared at it for a moment. She blushed and shook some lewd thoughts from her head. _Now is not the time for that._

"Sheena what exactly are we doing here?" Ichigo asked.

Sheena turned around "I decided that I'll be your partner for the project tomorrow. I think I can help."

"How?" Ichigo asked.

Sheena tossed him a lab coat. "Here put this on."

"Sheena, what are you up to?" Ichigo asked her.

"Something I saw on that magic box you call a television," she said as she undid a nurse's outfit from the stand it was attached to. She put it on over her clothes. She found it rather confining in the chest. She decided it probably wasn't the best idea to pick a size small. At least it covered her legs beyond her knees.

"Right, so now what?" Ichigo asked.

"Now, just roll with it," Sheena smirked. She picked up a nearby clipboard and cleared her throat. She then bowed. "Doctor Kurosaki, thank you for giving me the promotion of head nurse. I know I've only been here a few short months but I…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes in disbelief that Sheena was pulling this. For a girl who was shy about her body and violent to anyone besides him who looked at it luridly, she was a real go-getter with all of her antics. Still, he decided to play along. He sure wasn't coming up with anything sometime soon. He wasn't too sure he and Sheena should do something like this. Still, it was better than getting an F. And his professor did say the students could use volunteers in their presentations. He sighed and decided to play along, "Don't be silly Miss Fujibayashi, you've been the best nurse on the field since I hired you. With you as head nurse I expect efficiency at the hospital to reach an all-time high."

"But what about Mimi-senpai?" Sheena asked standing upright.

Ichigo broke out of character. "Okay time out."

"What? What did I say?" Sheena asked.

"Why are you bringing her into this?" Ichigo asked.

"Everyone needs to get the message that you're off limits," Sheena said, "You saw what Kon did."

"So this is your idea of revenge? Thanks to your memory charm she doesn't even remember the incident," Ichigo said.

"I don't share Ichigo," Sheena said walking towards him.

"I didn't think you were the jealous type," Ichigo laughed.

"I'm not jealous. I'm the one you have," Sheena told him. "This…this Mimi woman. Did you see how she looked at me when you and I sat down in dining hall for lunch? She's not going to give up Ichigo. I'm just an obstacle to her and I'm not going to give up what's mine."

Ichigo closed the gap between him and Sheena and put his arms around her. Sheena did the same. "No one is going to take me away from you the same way that no one is going to take you away from me."

"I know, but that doesn't mean people won't try," Sheena said.

"You can't be scared to lose me Sheena. We passed Verius' test. We're meant for each other. We'll never be separated. No one is going to come between us," Ichigo lifted Sheena's head up to look at him, "okay?"

Sheena leaned up and kissed Ichigo. "Okay."

"Ok then," Ichigo let her go. "Let's try and practice this so that I don't fail this project."

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

**Orihime's apartment**

Kiku sat in the guest room looking out the window. The sky was gray and dreary, almost a reflection of her own internal turmoil. Once Kiku and the Mizuho moved to Karakura Town the chances of her finding her Mama would become nonexistent.

She knew her friends didn't see half-elves in any bad light. She knew that, but at the same time she didn't think telling them would do anything. Kiku walked up to the window and put a hand on it. "Mama…I miss you."

Orihime knocked on Kiku's door. "Kiku, lunch is ready. I made garden salad with wild rice, fudge sauce and red bean paste."

Kiku approached the door and opened it. She walked to the table and sat down to eat. She didn't mind Orihime's cooking. She'd been eating it all week. She didn't even have a problem with it the first time. She was used to Sheena's cooking and some of the interesting combinations her senpai had put together like putting pineapples in curry. Still, most of Sheena's recipes strengthened the original, which was in contrast to Orihime whose recipes were of much less divinity to Kiku's taste buds, but the whitette would never say anything.

Kiku had lived off of the fruits and nuts that grew in the Gaorocchia Forest for so long so her taste buds were rather dull and she was never a picky eater. She was very grateful the first time Sheena offered her a crust of bread when she was still living in the forest. Kiku knew that Sheena had also been abandoned in the Gaorocchia forest, but Sheena was recovered from it long before Kiku ever got there.

When Orihime suddenly reached over the table with a napkin Kiku froze, unsure what brought on this sudden action only for Orihime to wipe the side of her face. "Kiku you're such a messy eater you got red bean paste stuck to your face." Orihime pulled the napkin away when she was done and put the napkin down. "There, all clean." Kiku didn't say anything and just continued to eat. Orihime just squeed, "You're so cute!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoto<strong>

Ichigo and Sheena were quickly heading for Ichigo's car. It was close to 6pm and it was pouring rain. "Sunshine all day my ass!" Ichigo griped. He and Sheena got to the car and Ichigo put the things he was renting out from the school for his project in the trunk. He drove to his house, parked the car in the garage and he and Sheena went upstairs to continue practicing. "Ugh, I hate rain," Ichigo said as he went into the bathroom to get a towel for him and Sheena to dry off. As he handed Sheena her towel he noticed that her shirt had become see through. "Uh…here's your…"

"H-hey quit staring, gimme that!" Sheena said, blushing heavily.

"I thought staring was ok so long as I was the one looking," Ichigo joked.

"I'm a woman," Sheena said, drying herself, "I reserve the right to be inconsistent."

"Whatever," Ichigo sighed.

"I'm going to go change my clothes," Sheena said and went into her room. Ichigo just sighed, removed his shirt, put the shirt in the washing machine to clean later and sat down on his couch to turn on the television.

"Today's top science story, scientists are still trying to discover the origin and purpose of the large purple comet still headed towards Earth. The comet has shown to be slightly larger than originally conceived and is now estimated to be within Earth's gravitational pull by Wednesday morning. We'll have exclusive footage of the comet, recorded by a deep space probe, later today."

The news went on to discuss the rest of the top stories when Sheena came back into the room. She didn't have to say anything. Ichigo could tell by her footsteps. He turned his head around. She was in her nurse outfit for tomorrow. "That eager to practice?" Ichigo smirked.

"Sh-shut up," Sheena blushed.

"Eh, whatever, I'll get my lab coat and a white shirt," he got up from the couch and got dressed. He and Sheena began practicing for tomorrow.

They were ready by the time Ichigo's class began. Ichigo prayed he was last to go. If he was last, he didn't have to wait around for whatever strange looks he would be given.

Unfortunately fate decided to torment Ichigo and his teacher called him up first.

Ichigo strode to the front of the room, already dressed for the occasion. He and Sheena set up their little stage and then Ichigo addressed his class. "Today, my partner Fujiybayashi Sheena and I will be doing a little acting to entertain you all. And for the record this was her idea."

"All right Ichigo you can begin whenever you're ready," his teacher told him.

He and Sheena faced each other and prepared to start. Sheena took a side glance to see Mimi staring erotically at Ichigo in the uniform he was wearing. She hissed internally and then bowed before speaking the first line of the act. "Doctor Kurosaki, thank you for giving me the promotion of head nurse. I know I've only been here a few short months but I…"

"Don't be silly Miss Fujibayashi. You've been the best nurse on the field since I hired you. With you as head nurse I expect efficiency at the hospital to reach an all-time high."

"But what about Higura-senpai?" Sheena asked.

Mimi stopped staring and leaned forward, right hand laying on top of the desk, left hand pushing down on it. Her surname was Higura. Scowling eyes began to form.

Ichigo went behind his character's desk and sat down. "I know talent when I see it Miss Fujibayashi."

Sheena approached the desk and put her hands on it, leaning over it. "But is this fair? I've heard the other nurses talking, Higura-senpai sounded like she was guaranteed the position and I don't blame her."

"She could have all the experience she wants and I'd still choose you over her every time. You have special qualities about yourself that she doesn't," Ichigo told Sheena.

"Like what?" Sheena snapped.

"You're very caring for your patients. You always go above and beyond your status quo. I need a head nurse that's going to give everything they've got for this hospital. You do that and more."

"But I'm just an intern working on an at will basis," Sheena said leaning up off the desk.

Ichigo opened a desk drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Then I'll write up a report to put you here full time." Ichigo looked directly into Sheena's eyes. "I don't know what you plan to do with your life Miss Fujibayashi, but I think nursing is your calling. This hospital needs you Miss Fujibayashi." There was a dramatic pause. "I need you."

Grief stricken and angry, Mimi left the room and slammed the door. Ichigo and Sheena did their best to ignore this development figuring it would happen at some point in the act.

"Doctor Kurosaki," Sheena bowed, "You are too kind."

"I mean that," Ichigo rose to his feet and walked around the desk towards Sheena. Sheena stood upright when she saw his feet come around the side of the desk. "You're talented, beautiful and compassionate. I couldn't ask for a better employee."

"I…I feel really uncomfortable," Sheena blushed.

"Why?" Ichigo took a step back and asked professionally, "What's wrong?"

"I…it's just…ever since I've started working here," Sheena gave Ichigo a maidenly look, "I've always liked you Doctor Kurosaki."

Ichigo put on an easy smile, "Would you like to join me for dinner Miss Fujibayashi?" he asked her.

"I would love too," she said.

"Then I'll see you outside your apartment at eight," he walked towards Sheena and planted a big, passionate kiss on her lips. Many of the students cheered or whistled. He then walked past her and to the invisible door that marked the edge of his imaginary office. "Don't forget." He shut the 'door'.

Sheena put her fingers to her lips. "I won't forget," she said calmly, "And I certainly won't forget that either." She addressed the audience. She then bowed and everyone applauded. Ichigo came back on stage and he and Sheena took a bow.

After class Sheena went to the restroom to relieve herself while Ichigo volunteered to pull the car around so he could get going. His 4 o' clock class had been cancelled for the day.

While she was in the bathroom, washing her hands, Sheena could've sworn she heard sobbing that seemed to be coming from the far right stall.

Sheena knocked. "Is everything all right in there?"

"I wouldn't expect some bitch like you to understand," came a voice on the other side of the door. Sheena knew from the reaction who it was immediately.

"I understand you're hurt Mimi, but locking yourself in a bathroom stall is probably the worst way to handle this," Sheena told her.

"How would you know? You have no idea how I feel. You have what you want. You have Ichigo-senpai all to yourself. So leave me alone," Mimi sobbed. "You don't know him like the rest of us do. Ichigo-senpai is the one of the brightest and most capable students in the curriculum."

"Wait, Ichigo's your senpai?" Sheena was confused.

"I'm a freshman. He's a sophomore, but that's not the point," Mimi sobbed, "You don't know what it's like to see him every single day as he walks around like he doesn't care about anyone except himself, but underneath his rough exterior he's the most compassionate person you could meet."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Mimi was riding her bike, long light brown hair flowing out behind her. She was on her way back to her house when she took a turn too wide and fell off her bike. She skinned her knee and sprained her ankle. She sat there groaning in pain. Ichigo, who had been driving by at the time, pulled over and got out of the car. _

"_Hey are you okay?" he asked Mimi._

"_I-I'm fine," she said and turned her head, "you're too close."_

"_Sorry," Ichigo backed off. "Are you sure you're leg's okay. I have bandages in my car."_

"_It's fine, I…" Mimi tried to stand up only to cringe and get back down. "Ah my leg!"_

"_You can't walk like that, come on. I'll help you up and drive you home," Ichigo offered._

"_I'm telling you it's just a scratch," Mimi insisted._

_Ichigo whipped out his wallet and showed Mimi his junior first aid license, "I'm a certified First Aid specialist."_

"_So am I," Mimi pulled out her own license._

"_Ok, how old are you?" Ichigo asked her._

"_Eighteen."_

"_Nineteen. Now get in," Ichigo told her. Mimi growled and let Ichigo help her up. "So where'd you get your license."_

"_Through the program at Kyoto University, what about you?" Mimi responded._

"_Kyoto huh? I go there too," Ichigo said, "What's your name?"_

"_Mimi, Higura Mimi," Mimi answered._

"_I'm Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo answered. He helped Mimi into his car and then went and tied down her bike to the back of his trunk._

"_Ah, you didn't have to do that," Mimi told him._

"_Hey, I'm the one volunteering to help," Ichigo told her._

"_I never __**asked**__ for your help," Mimi reminded him._

"_I know, but I'm doing it anyway," Ichigo told her. "So where do you live?"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"That's why you like him?" Sheena asked, in complete disbelief.<p>

"Well no, at first I found him really annoying. I thought he was expecting something from me in exchange for helping me, but when I went to thank him…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Ichigo-senpai," Mimi ran up to him._

"_Hmm," Ichigo turned around. Mimi caught up with him. "I…you are Kurosaki Ichigo, right?"_

"_Yeah and…"_

"_I'm Mimi, Higura Mimi, you helped me the other day when I fell off my bike," Mimi said._

"_Oh that," Ichigo scratched his head, "Don't worry about it. I was just passing through the area. I just did what anyone would've done."_

Oh that is such bullshit. _Mimi screamed in her head. _Not **everyone** would help a girl who fell off their bike they didn't even know just because they have a first aid license.

"_Anyway, I'm going to be late for class. I'll see you later," Ichigo said and took off._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Sheena now had her back to the stall door admiring her boyfriend's selflessness. Mimi was still curled up on the toilet seat with her head in her lap. She had ceased sobbing, but her caramel irises were accompanied by red sclera from all her tears.<p>

"So was that what made you decide to like him?" Sheena asked, "Because he was nice to you." There was a pause. "Ichigo's like that to everyone he meets. He never lets a person suffering right in front of him leave his field of vision without doing anything. That's just the sort of person he is."

"I don't understand. Why do you get to have him?" Mimi moped.

"Ichigo and I were an item long before you two ever met," Sheena told Mimi. "You never really had a chance to begin with. I'm not even sure why he chose me."

"Then give him up," Mimi grumbled.

"I won't…because I love him. I wasn't the first, and I certainly won't be the last, but I was the first he chose," Sheena played with her hands, "and I want to be the only one he'll ever choose."

"If you two were together why did you choose now to show yourself? Why let me be led on?" Mimi pouted.

"It's complicated, you wouldn't understand," Sheena said calmly. She pushed off the stall door and leaned against the wall.

"Try me," Mimi said.

"It's a really long story and I don't have the kind of time to tell it to you," Sheena said. "But what do you care anyway? You're a year younger than I was when Ichigo and I first met. You and I are both still young, you have time to find someone else. With your looks you could find anyone you wanted."

"But I don't want anyone else," Mimi sulked. "You're not right for Ichigo-senpai anyway. He needs someone who can stand by him. You're just a shameless hussy. I can understand why that whole drama was your idea."

"You don't even know the real Ichigo," Sheena sighed.

"Oh and you do?" Mimi snapped.

"You're…probably the only girl I know who doesn't know the real Ichigo and is head over heels for him," Sheena answered. "I have a friend who was already very much in love with Ichigo when he and I first met. I don't think he knew how she felt about him. She loved him and I'll say this she knew him a lot better than you do and she had known him longer than you have. But she's handling it a lot better than you are. She just wants him to be happy and he's happy with me. Don't you think you should do the same?"

"So I never had a chance…at all. Even if I hadn't come into the picture that other girl would be his girlfriend, wonderful," Mimi said depressingly.

"Get over yourself!" Sheena was now at the end of her patience. "So the boy you love doesn't love you back. Is that any reason to act like your whole life has ended?" Mimi didn't answer. "Whatever, I'm leaving." Sheena walked out the bathroom and left to go find Ichigo. His car was parked near the crosswalk.

"Where have you been? I've been sitting here for eleven minutes," Ichigo said.

"Just drive," Sheena said.

"Something happen that I should know about?" Ichigo asked.

Sheena thought to tell Ichigo about Mimi, but decided it wasn't necessary. She realized she had already humiliated the girl, why make it worse? If she opened her mouth to Ichigo he'd try to set things right and the moment he did things would get ugly. "Something did, but I don't feel like talking about it."

"Well that's your business then," Ichigo said. He put the car in drive and took off for his house.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

**Derris Kharlan**

The large purple comet had just passed through a field of asteroids hours ago. Now it was coming up on a red planet and a blue one would follow. As Mithos stood up on the deck, in aged up form, looking out into the vast reaches of space, an angel contacted him through hologram.

"Lord Yggdrasill," it said, "permission to speak."

"If you must," Mithos responded.

"Sir, I picked up a strange reading out here on the navigation deck. You're going to want to see this," the angel told him.

"I'll be right over there," Mithos answered. He sent a message to Pronyma to meet him on the navigation deck and headed over there. She showed up half a minute after he did.

"What requires my attention?" Mithos asked.

"Over here sir," an angel flagged him down. Mithos recognized the angel's station.

"This is the monitor we used to use to monitor the chosen's progress. I would've thought you would've found a new station rather than stay at one that no longer serves a purpose," Mithos poked fun, though it was lost on a soulless angel.

"I do what I can for you sir. I know my job is boring, but it is all I know," the angel said, "At any rate. Take a look here." He brought up a low-bit 3-D graph of Earth. On the far east reaches of the graph there was a small orange blip.

"How odd," Mithos commented. Back on Aselia the color code of the graph used Exspheres as yellow blips and orange blips as Cruxis Crystals.

"How can there be a Cruxis Crystal on the far side of the planet like that?" Pronyma asked.

"Zoom in," Mithos ordered.

"Yes sir," the angel answered. He zoomed in on the source of the signal. The landmass with the blip turned out to be an island area.

"Does that world have a satellite uplink?" Mithos asked.

"I…I don't know," the angel responded.

"Move," Mithos said, losing his patience.

The angel moved to the side, "Y-yes sir."

Mithos sat down at the terminal and began pushing buttons. Pronyma was lost, but she trusted her lord to know what he was doing. In a matter of minutes Mithos had a visual, unbeknownst to him, of a bird's eye view of Karakura Town. To the blonde angel he was looking at an industrial development, the likes of which he hadn't seen in nearly three thousand years once Magi technology began falling into serious decline. "Pronyma, I do believe we're going to take a little landside tourist trip."

"We're going planetside?" she asked.

"Yes," Mithos answered. "I will hook Derris Kharlan into the planet's gravitational pull and lock it in, allowing it to rotate around it like many other moons and asteroids we've seen rotating around other planets. At which point we'll have all the time we need to investigate."

"Can you zoom in any farther than this?" Pronyma asked.

"Are you expecting something Pronyma?" Mithos looked over his shoulder.

"Sir there's only one person you and I know that has a Cruxis Crystal that is not from Aselia," Pronyma responded.

"I will try," Mithos said. In a scant few moments he zoomed in on the southern end of the town around a bunch of apartments. "I can't get any closer than that, but if we take a portable tracker it shouldn't be difficult to locate."

"How long before we are in range to land?" Pronyma asked.

"Approximately two hours," Mithos answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

**Orihime's apartment**

Orihime got up and stretched. She and Kiku had stayed up last night to watch a movie Orihime had rented. When Orihime woke up Kiku was still dead asleep. She had her blanket draped over her and her fingers up by her mouth. She looked so peaceful.

"Awwwwwww," Orihime was reveling in the cuteness, "Kawaiiiii!" Orihime's high pitched squealing woke Kiku up. Kiku rubbed her eyelid and then looked around the room. "Good morning sleepy head," Orihime giggled. Kiku got up off the couch and went to look out the window. A butterfly passed by the glass. The sun was out and shining. There was a really awkward pause. "Right!" Orihime said with an upbeat attitude. "I'll cook breakfast."

Orihime hummed a tune to herself as she cooked whilst Kiku went to her room and changed out of her pajamas. Orihime was preparing a favorite of hers: banana and rice pancakes with mint frosting and scrambled eggs with red bean paste. As she cooked she realized she was out of bananas. "Oh no, I can't cook without bananas. Oh well, I'll just substitute grapefruit. It should taste just as good."

The doorbell rang as Orihime was preparing breakfast. "Ah, I'll get it!" Orihime went and got the door. She opened it to reveal Tatsuki. "Ah Tatsuki-chan, good morning. How are you?"

"Not bad, just thought I'd drop by. I was talking to Ichigo on facebook yesterday. He said you have a friend of his girlfriend's staying with you," Tatsuki questioned.

"Ah you must mean Kiku-chan. Oh I just know you're going to love her. She's so cute. I'll be right back," she went to the guest room. "Kiku we have company."

Tatsuki let herself in and sat down on the couch. She sniffed the air. _Orihime-chan must be making her custom made pancakes again. Glad I got an egg and sausage sandwich on the road._

Kiku walked down the hall with Orihime, clinging to her waist. She was very shy dealing with new people. It took her a while just to open up to Emil, Marta and all her other friends. Now Orihime, whom she was barely accustomed to, was introducing her to another person. "Oh Kiku, you don't have to be shy. Tatsuki's a really nice person like Kurosaki-kun," Orihime pat her head.

"Orihime she's adorable," Tatsuki said looking in Kiku's direction. She walked over to Kiku who started sliding behind Orihime. "Hey you don't need to be scared of me. I deal with kids all the time. I'm Tatsuki," she gave Kiku her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Kiku came out from around of Orihime. "H-hello." Kiku shook Tatsuki's hand and then looked at Orihime. "Please let me know when breakfast is ready." She walked straight back to her room and closed the door.

"Are you sure she's friends with Sheena, she seems kind of…subdued," Tatsuki said.

Orihime sighed and folded her arms, "I know what you mean. Kiku-chan hasn't smiled once since I've met her. I really wish I knew what to do for her."

"What have you tried?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime spread out her fingers, "I got her candy. I took her to the park. I took her to work at the bakery with me. We watched a movie last night. I've even shown her our graduation party video. She didn't even crack a smile when Asano-kun skateboarded off the half-pipe and faceplanted straight into the congratulatory cake."

"I remember that," Tatsuki laughed, "Ichigo was so mad too. His sister spent all afternoon making that cake." She and Orihime stopped laughing. "Not even a smile?"

"Not a single flicker. I'm worried about her. According to Kurosaki-kun, even Presea-chan, who I told you about, has showed some emotion, but Kiku-chan speaks even less than when I knew Presea-chan," Orihime said.

"Well don't let it get you down," Tatsuki pat her friend on the shoulder, "You'll figure it out eventually. I gotta go anyway. Some of my students are ranking up so I need to be at the dojo early."

"Ah you can't stay for breakfast," Orihime said.

"I got breakfast on the road, sorry," Tatsuki apologized, even though she knew she'd turn green if she had Orihime's cooking.

"Oh well, maybe next time," Orihime said.

"Right next time, well I'll see you." Tatsuki said and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoto University<strong>

Sheena decided to stay home today so Ichigo was on his own. She didn't say why and Ichigo didn't feel like pressing. She still hadn't told him what happened in the bathroom yesterday. He figured she didn't want to talk about it. Ichigo pulled into his parking space, got out of the car and threw his suitcase of notebooks over his shoulder.

"Hey! Ichigo!" Ryu ran up to him.

"Morning Ryu," Ichigo said to him.

"Where's your girlfriend man?" Ryu asked.

"She didn't want to come today, said she wanted to stay home," Ichigo said, "She's entitled. She's not exactly obligated to come to classes since she's not a student yet."

"I suppose that's true," Ryu said as he walked with his hands in his pockets. "What do you think Talahime-sensei is going to give you on your presentation?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping for at least a C. That whole thing was last minute," Ichigo responded.

"Ah c'mon, Talahime-sensei is the nicest teacher in the school. She'll give you the A you deserve man," Ryu stated.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Ichigo accepted Ryu's compliment, but continued to think he wasn't going to get a high grade.

As he and Ryu strode towards the medicinal building someone called out to him in an angry voice, "Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ichigo and Ryu both turned around. Ryu recognized Mimi immediately. He looked at his watch, "Well look at the time. I have to meet Ganzai-sensei about an internship. Bye Ichigo!" Ryu took off.

Mimi stomped towards Ichigo. "Look Mimi if this is about yesterday I…"

Ichigo didn't have time to respond when Mimi suddenly pulled out a pocket knife. Students ran away screaming. "If I…if I can't have you…then no one will!" Mimi rushed at Ichigo with a demented look on her face and aimed to stab Ichigo in the chest. Ichigo sidestepped at grabbed Mimi's arm at the elbow and pulled up, causing her to drop the knife. He put his foot on top of hers and applied pressure before pulling Mimi's arm behind her back and spinning her around and pinning her to a support beam.

"Now then," he said, "Can you calm down and tell me what's going on?"

"I told you…I won't let anyone have you, but me. It's not fair, you helped me and were sweet on me and you already had a girlfriend. Why would you do that to me?" Mimi started to cry, "Why would you toy with my heart like that? And then humiliate me in front of the whole class like that? I love you so much why would you do that to me?"

"I didn't mean to do that to you. I'd help anyone who was in danger. You were hurt so I helped you. Another girl I know was on the verge of rape so I helped her. Another girl was about to be killed. I helped her too," Ichigo told Mimi.

"But you humiliated me in front of the whole class, you and your girlfriend both. Why didn't you just tell me you were seeing someone? Why?"

"How was I supposed to know this was how you felt?" Ichigo asked in a serious tone. "You should've told me. I'm not a mind reader. Even a friend of mine tells me I'm about the worst there is at picking up subtleties. I never meant to hurt you Mimi. If it means anything, I like you as a friend."

"That's not good enough for me," Mimi turned her head towards the support beam.

"Then I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. I'm in love with Sheena. That's all there is to it." Ichigo said. Mimi began to cry. "If I let go of you, will you not attack me?" he asked her. Mimi nodded. "Okay." Ichigo let go of her hands. Mimi turned around and gave the man she loved a big hug, sobbing uncontrollably. Ichigo helped her down to the ground, crouching on one knee. "It's okay, Mimi, relax." He told her. He stayed with her until the cops showed up. Mimi was arrested for possession of a weapon with the intent to kill. Ichigo proceeded through his day as if everything were normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime's apartment<strong>

Orihime had decided she was going to take Kiku to the mall today. She was in the middle of fixing her hair when she heard the door bell ring. "Ah coming!" she put the brush down and ran to the front door. When she opened it her eyes widened. Standing in the doorway was a tale male with long blonde hair and white spandex, with a low V-cut, and to his left, Orihime's right, was a woman with green hair and a tight fitting red shirt. Orihime broke out into an ecstatic smile and jumped at the woman outside with a big hug. "Pronyma-san!"

"My, someone's awfully chipper," Pronyma laughed softly.

"May we come in," Mithos requested.

"Yes, yes of course please," Orihime let her friends into her house. "Oh it's so good to see you two. So that purple comet really is Derris Kharlan isn't it?"

Pronyma nodded, "We were passing by your planet and our sensors picked up the energy of a Cruxis Crystal down on the surface so we came to check out the source. We didn't expect to exactly find you here, but it's nice that we did. It makes our lives easier."

"Yes, oh I'm so happy to see you both, will you please stay awhile?" Orihime requested.

Mithos smiled, "We have all the time in the world."

"Wonderful, why don't I make us something to eat, surely you both must be hungry…or wait," Orihime realized, "Mithos-san you haven't lost your sense of taste have you?"

"If you're referring to what happened to Colette that was the result of Chronic Angelus Crystalis Inofficium, I have no such defects, if you wish to prepare a meal I'd be more than happy to have some," he said.

"Oh wonderful, please make yourselves at home, I'll be right back," Orihime went to go finish doing her hair and then went into the kitchen to start working on a recipie.

Pronyma and Mithos let themselves in. Both looked around the room, intrigued by the way things looked. "It certainly is an…interesting living arrangement."

"Yes quite," Pronyma commented. Humming came from the kitchen as Orihime prepared her meal. Of at the other end of the hall a door opened slightly and then closed. Mithos heard the noise with his heightened senses.

"Orihime, is someone else staying here?" Mithos asked.

"Oh, that must be Kiku-chan," Orihime said, "You don't have to worry about her. She's shy is all," Orhime said. She put a finger to her cheek, "I'd invite her to come out to meet you, but she was really skittish even around Tatsuki. I don't want to make her uncomfortable." She went back to cooking. "Sheena-san said Kiku-chan was like that around the village too."

Hearing a member of her world mentioned struck a chord with Pronyma. "Miss Sheena…of Mizuho…knows your friend?"

"Huh? Oh yes, Sheena-san and Kiku-chan are great friends. Kiku-chan is one of the Mizuho. I wish she wasn't so shy. She's so adorable," Orihime giggled.

"Does…does Kiku have white hair?" Pronyma asked.

"Huh? Yeah she does, but how'd you know that?" Orihime asked.

"I…I would like to see her. Please persuade her," Pronyma said earnestly.

"Um…I'll try," Orihime went to the guest room at the far end of her apartment and knocked on the door. "Kiku, our guests would like to meet you." The door locked. Orihime giggled, "There's no need to be shy," she leaned forward, "Come on out. It's okay, you can trust your nee-san Orihime." Orihime said flexing her left arm.

The door unlocked and Kiku opened it. "I will…go see them." She clung to Orihime's leg as the two moved down the hall, but let go and stopped when she got a good glimpse of Pronyma.

"Kiku-chan?" Orihime looked back at her.

Kiku stared at Pronyma, her mouth dropped open slowly. Memories from her long discarded past began flooding back to her. Pronyma nearly lost her breath when she got a good look at Kiku.

Kiku's lip quivered. "Ma…" she got choked up and swallowed. Tears accented the bottoms of her eyes. "Mama?"

Pronyma covered her mouth and fought to hold back tears. She nodded vigorously.

Kiku sniffed and then ran forward. "Mama!" she ran toward Pronyma at top speed and leapt into her open arms. Pronyma held Kiku tightly to her.

"Oh Kiku! Oh my darling baby girl. I thought I'd lost you forever," Pronyma sobbed.

"I take it you lied to me then," Mithos said.

"What was I supposed to do?" Pronyma said through tears. "You were going to subject her to some awful experiments. I just wanted to take care of her, to nurture her. If you hadn't gotten involved I may have even been able to use her to revive Martel without sacrificing her life, but you just wanted to turn her into a guardian. I took this girl and gave her the only life she had. And you forced me to give that up."

"Pronyma, I'm sorry…I…"

"It's in the past now." Pronyma hugged Kiku tighter, "The only thing that matters is that I have my Kiku back."

"Mama," Kiku murmured.

Pronyma and Mithos heard blubbering and crying, and looked to see Orihime trying not to turn into a busty ball of tears. "Orihime?"

"I'm sorry, it's just it's so beautiful. I just love happy endings," Orihime pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose. She really was happy, so happy that all she could do was cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Ichigo returned to his apartment later that afternoon to find Sheena in the nurse's outfit, standing on one of the shelves and reaching into the spice cabinet. He smacked his forehead. "Ah, right we need to return that don't we?"

"Huh?" Sheena looked in his direction. "Oh, no, actually I was at the costume store earlier today and rented it out."

"What? Why?"

Sheena smiled and then pretended to faint as she fall off the stool she was standing on. Ichigo was there to catch her. "Doctor Kurosaki, I feel lightheaded all of a sudden."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Sheena?"

"What's the matter?" Sheena said and stood up, "Don't you like it? I know you do," she laughed. "You could barely contain yourself during rehearsal. Admit it," she wiggled her ass provocatively, "You want to do me in this sexy nurse outfit don't you?"

"I have to ask when did you become such a sex addict?" Ichigo asked.

"Only around you," Sheena said. She twirled around and landed her back against Ichigo's chest, "And only if it's working." She reached up and stroked his face, "Is it?"

"You tell me?" he asked her.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sheena answered.

Within a matter of minutes, Ichigo and Sheena were soon playing an X-rated version of hospital.

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So yeah a bit of a cool down chapter before we rush back into the action. It's still early on in the series and I don't want to hit a point of no return until I'm ready. Next chapter will either build more on the light and airy sensation we already have or we'll dive headfirst into the war on Aselia. Whatever the case may be. See you next time)**


	11. Unrest in the Gotei

**(A/N: I have nothing to say)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**1****st**** Division**

While Pronyma and Kiku began catching up with each other, like any reunited mother and daughter pair would after so many years, things were rather unsettling in Soul Society. The captains, lieutenants and other volunteers that had been to Aselia before were rather disturbed by the request of Central Forty Six to go and eliminate every last living humanoid on the planet.

Despite having never been to the world himself, Captain Yosei Samakura was beside himself about the proposition. After the meeting he followed the Head Captain back to his office.

"Sir, is this really necessary? The genocide of an entire planet seems a little extreme," Yosei said to the Head Captain. "I know Central Forty Six is acting in the Soul Society's best interest, or at least believes they are, but to murder all those people…the very notion is horrifying."

"There is little that we can do," Yamamoto stated, "Central Forty Six has given the order and we, as the Gotei, must carry it out."

Yosei stopped in his tracks, "I am sorry, but I cannot abide by those orders. I will not use my blade to murder women, children and other innocents. There is no honor in that!"

Yamamoto stopped and turned around, seeing the distress Yosei was in. "Yosei Samakura, you have always been driven by your honor. Your former superior, Vice-Captain Hisagi Shuhei was right to recommend you to a captain's position when you were the 3rd Seat of his division. You are a man of high virtue and high skill. However, do not let your virtues and binding honor stop you from doing what must be done. Sometimes even the most honorable soldiers must do dishonorable actions."

"I will not order my forces to mobilize. Strip me of my captain's position if you will, but I cannot give that order." Yosei's expression was cold and stern. Yamamoto saw that if pressed further Yosei would burst into the Central Forty Six chambers and demand a recall of the order. Yosei's determination and desire to protect is what made him a fine captain. Yamamoto recalled when such actions had allowed a village of Rukongai civilians to be saved. This was back when Yosei was still a 3rd Seat.

Shuhei had already called a retreat, hollows were swarming the village in large numbers, several menos had broken through the garganta and much of the platoon was ambushed so wounds were plentiful. Yosei, disobeyed that direct order and charged back into battle. Against three gillians and seven high class regular hollows he fought to end the fight and protect civilians. Regardless of his injuries and slowly decreasing spiritual power he pushed back the hollows. His actions rallied the other troops who were retreating to fight back as well and eventually Shuhei gave in and joined the fray himself.

It was when one of the menos ate the other two and became an adjuchas that things became dangerous. The injured troops were ruthlessly desecrated by the creature's massive power. This was when Yosei revealed the ace up his sleeve, his Bankai. It was thanks to him the village remained standing.

When inquired why he fought back when a superior officer called the right to retreat Yosei responded: "You were evacuating the villagers and saving as many as you could. I was willing to stake my life on the line to save what was left of the village and all of the villagers. I knew that if I fought despite my injuries and despite the overwhelming odds the men would respond in kind to my actions, despite your order. I do sincerely apologize for stepping out of line."

Shuhei told his 3rd seat that such apologies were not necessary. When the report was filed Yosei was tested and later promoted to captaincy.

As Yamamoto stared at Yosei and the determined expression he knew that Yosei would overturn even his authority to do what he believed was right, much like Ukitake and Shunsui. "Very well. I am understanding of your feelings on the situation. I still must appease the Central Forty Six, therefore if you will not give the order I would like your squad to at least remain on reserves. If things are swift and without resistance you and your men may not even have to get involved."

Yosei closed his eyes and let out a deep sight, "It will have to suffice. Please excuse me," Yosei walked away from the Head Captain and left the division for his own barracks.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>**nd**** Division**

**Captain Soifon's office**

"A vacation!" Soifon shouted, slamming her hands on her desk. "Are you daft?"

"N-no not at all taicho. It's just I'm still hurting from the battle earlier and with all my injuries I just figured—"

"You figured what? That you'd go soaking up the sunshine on some beach while the rest of us go out on the front lines and put our lives on the line for a mission that was declared to us by Central Forty Six?" Soifon shouted. "You are a disgrace to the Onmitsukido and the Second Division! How in the world did I get stuck with such a useless tub of lard like yourself?" Soifon held up the papers and shredded them with her hands. "There will be no vacation!" She leapt over the desk and kicked Omaeda in the face. She then shunpoed behind him, pinned him to the ground with her foot and yanked up his arm with both of hers. "I'm only going to say this once and it had better translate properly into that mushy, deformed, and tiny internal structure you call a brain. You will be here to help mobilize the troops and if you're caught napping on the job or being lazy there will be hell to pay. Is that clear?"

"H-h-hai t-t-taicho," Omaeda stuttered from the pain.

Soifon casually let go of the large oaf's arm and let it drop to the ground. "Good now get out of my sight and go deliver the message of the invasion to the rest of the squad." She dropped a clipboard in front of him. "If they don't believe you, here's the official order with my signature. Show it to them."

"Hai, taicho," Omaeda answered.

"What are you doing on the floor of my office?" Soifon pointed to the door. "Get out there and alert the squad!"

"Hai taicho!" Omaeda got to his feet, "Right away taicho!" He left Soifon's office in a hurry, only to come back seconds later for the clipboard. After his second leave Soifon palmed her face and sighed.

_If anyone in this division needs a vacation around here it's me._

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>**th**** Division, squad barracks**

"And so," Captain May Stowa was concluding her speech, "Approximately one month from now, Squad Five will mobilize and invade the living world of Aselia and eliminate all sapient life. This is an order straight from the Central Forty Six. That is all I have to report to you all. You are dismissed."

"Hai taicho!" "Yes ma'am!"

The responses given to the captain of the 5th Division varied from troop to troop between the above two exclamations. As the squad dispersed May turned clockwise and said to Momo as she continued to turn to walk in the opposite direction that she had been facing moments ago. "Momo, please come with me to my office."

"Hai," Momo followed her captain to her office and shut the door behind her. She stood silently as May wrote a few things down on the official order regarding the invasion, including her signature at the bottom. When she was done she sighed and looked up at Momo.

"Speak your mind. I know this doesn't sit well with you," May told her.

"Ah, well…taicho…I was wondering…just what does Central Forty Six hope to gain by doing this. Many folks of Aselia can't even see spirits. The elves keep to themselves and the half-elves are treated worse than lower sector Rukongai civilians." May continued to listen as she put the back of her hand underneath her chin. "They would rebel against the humans, who have little to no way of seeing us, before they would ever begin to think of attacking the Soul Society."

"So what you're saying is that they pose no immediate threat?" May asked.

"No ma'am," Momo answered.

May thought on this point more in detail. She had been a military servant when she was alive. During that time her commander never condoned civilian casualties unless they posed some form of immediate threat such as being coerced by the enemy to rebel and attack like many American soldiers believed of the Vietnam citizens back in the 20th century. "Is it possible the Soul Society wishes to wipe out a potential threat?"

"Pardon?" Momo was confused.

"You've been to Aselia before. What kind of technology do they possess?" May asked.

"Well with the way the world has been united magitechnology will grow and expand. It was suppressed when the worlds were split, but it will inevitably grow over time. Shiro-chan said so himself," Momo told May.

May thought again on this point. Central Forty Six's intent might be to wipe out a threat before it starts or to destroy the inhabitants of the world before they destroy themselves. Still, something just didn't sit right. "The ones who attacked Soul Society alongside Ichigo Kurosaki they came here from that world yes?" Momo nodded. _Then that world already has access for interstellar and interdimensional travel to some extent. It's a poor excuse to order genocide over something like that. Despite the fact that those that came here could handle themselves against our forces, from what I can gather from Momo they are but a small portion of the population. However, that may not always be the case. Still, this is enough for me to allow the troops to mobilize without feeling like a bloody moron until I can gather more information. There's something foul afoot within the Soul Society and I aim to find out what. _"Momo."

"Yes ma'am!" Momo saluted, caught off-guard by May speaking so suddenly after such a long pause.

"When the invasion proceeds I would like you to stick close to me at all times. Pay no mind to what I tell the other squad members. When we go to Aselia you will follow me around at all times and follow whatever orders I give you. Is that clear?"

"You can count on me taicho." After a pause Momo said, "I trust you."

May smiled. "Good, you are dismissed."

"Hai," Momo left the office.

May leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling. She was glad Momo was deciding to trust her. She knew what Aizen had done to her. He had manipulated and twisted her mind to the point where she relied on him and became dependent on him. Upon being appointed Captain of the 5th Division, May recalled how the Captain of the 10th, Toshiro Hitsugaya, had told her to be kind, patient and careful with Momo. She had been traumatized by her last captain and Hitsugaya would kill May first before he saw Momo used again. May recalled how she had treated Hitsugaya like a small child for the only time she had been Captain for and how she laughed when he reacted with a temper.

May remembered how, after her introductory speech to the squad how she had called Momo into her office and the two had a lengthy chat. The two exchanged origins, motives and many anecdotes. From the discussion both women learned a lot about the other, and how to push each other's buttons, although May wound up being more on the giving end than Momo and usually only when it came to the vice-captain's relationship with Toshiro Hitsugaya.

May recalled how she had tested Momo one time. She had given Momo a direct order to go to the 12th Division and take specific documents from a specific location. The documents, Momo found out when she arrived at the division, were in a folder allegedly incriminating May for illegal and treasonous actions. Momo had been caught in a dilemma and, apologizing to herself to May, she went straight to 1st Division to present the files to the Head Captain.

When she arrived, May was there and Momo learned the whole thing was a set up that May had talked the Head Captain into cooperating with. To convince Momo the Head Captain showed how the records had been forged: he had written them himself. Momo, still not convinced, to which both she and May looked back on this and laughed, asked both May and the Head Captain to show a sample of handwriting. In actuality the documents had all been written by Yamamoto in corroboration with May and the brunette Captain explained to Momo that the whole thing was so she could teach Momo a lesson that if she felt she couldn't trust her that she shouldn't. She should do what is best for the Gotei and the division as a whole.

It was after that incident that Momo and May really bonded. May later explained to Momo that she wanted Momo to always question orders that seemed wrong to her and to always speak her mind if she had a problem. Momo asked May what May would've done or said if Momo had returned to the 5th Division with the folder without looking at the documents or not caring? May told her that she would've explained to Momo the nature of the test right then and there and they would've been having this discussion then rather than now. Momo came to trust and understand her captain from that day forward.

After she finished reminiscing May looked back down at her desk and resumed her paperwork. _Whatever's going on here, I'll find out what it is. And when I do, I'll put a stop to it._

* * *

><p><strong>North Rukongai Sector 2<strong>

After relaying the orders to Shuhei to rally the squad for the invasion Talbumosuke headed into the Rukongai upon where he was supposed to meet some for, as he described to Shuhei, personal business.

He searched for his contact's reiatsu and found the waiting party hidden amongst the shadows of a dense thicket. The awaiting party shied away at first, not knowing if the approaching Soul Reaper was the one it had been waiting for.

"At ease," Talbumosuke said to his contact, "It is your future lord and master here at our desired meeting point, although I would advise against coming out of hiding. You never know who could be watching."

"I had no intention of leaving this thicket anyhow," his contact had a childish, sweet and feminine voice. "Now then, why are we meeting our here in your territory rather than mine?"

"Patience," Talbumosuke smirked, "It is of convenience for me and your presence is well concealed from what you are. Your coming to my territory is much less likely to be noticed than the other way around if you kept your head down like I asked."

"It was so boring waiting for you," the female voice pouted. "I was this close to breaking our deal. Now then, what is it you would have us all do?"

"Relay a message to your superior. Tell him that I would have him and the rest of your forces mobilize. You are to attack the heart of the world while the main force is away," Talbumosuke relayed cryptically.

The voice giggled, "I'll be sure to tell him that. It's a pleasure doing business with you." The sound of a garganta opening within the thicket could be heard and then the presence vanished completely.

Talbumosuke laughed to himself. "All according to plan."

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>**th**** Division, squad barracks**

"And so, we're going to charge into Aselia and kill everything we see. It'll be a bloodbath boys and we'll revel in it."

"Squad Eleven will take lead charge!" "All marvel at the greatness of Captain Zaraki!" "No survivors!" "We shall give no quarter!"

Men were rallying and shouting. Squad Eleven was completely primed for action.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotei 13 Primary Lounge, Captain Suite number 1<strong>

Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Shunsui, and Ukitake were all sitting in a private suite at the Gotei 13's most exquisite lounge. All of their vice-captains were attending, save Serenity who was recovering with a mild case of hypothermia due to being frozen by Sheena. According to the medics she'd be ready to set foot on the battlefield come invasion time. Ukitake decided he'd spare her the details of the meetings he and the others would be having. He knew that, when push came to shove, she would follow his lead. She always did. She knew Captain Ukitake well enough that he would not steer her in the wrong direction. The man had been a captain for over 300 years.

Serenity was the greenhorn amongst the high ranking members of the Gotei 13. By the time she was promoted to Vice Captaincy all the other Captain positions had been filled. Even so, what she lacked in experience she made up for in raw talent, dedication and loyalty. Soifon had almost begged Ukitake to switch lieutenants or at the very least promote one of his 3rd seats and let her have Serenity in place of Omaeda. Both captains came to a compromise privy only to the partys involved. Like the new captains, Serenity came from a well-trained background. Her combat lust had her drafted to Squad 11 when she was first promoted. She was one of the few female seated officers in the squad, including Yachiru. Serenity was later promoted to a higher rank and into the Second Division and given a command post to a section of the Stealth Force. As Serenity's ability matured she was placed in Yamamoto's division before being sent to Shunsui's squad and then to Ukitake's squad before ultimately becoming the white haired captain's lieutenant, a position she valued highly.

Even though the other Vice Captains were attending the secret meeting, Nanao didn't want to be a part of what her captain was up to so she decided to keep watch in front of the door. Any Soul Reaper with the gall to supersede her authority and poise would either have to be really stupid or really drunk…or both.

As the party of six sat around a table Byakuya was the first to speak, "With everyone accounted for shall we call this meeting to order?"

"Yes," Ukitake nodded. "Who would like to go first?"

"I will," Hitsugaya answered.

"Well then go ahead Toshiro-kun. What do you have for us?" Shunsui asked.

"We can't actively mobilize against the Gotei, but at the same time we're all in agreement that mobilizing against Aselia is a one-sided slaughter. Only the elves and the half-elves can see us without any supernatural requirement, not including Lloyd Irving and his companions. What would be best is if we sent one of our own that we could trust with a message of warning. However, I would be hesitant to send any of us at this meeting. A captain or vice-captain isn't exactly the best idea for reconnaissance," Hitsugaya stated.

"But sir I was sent on reconnaissance last time," Rangiku reminded him.

"At the time the Gotei needed individuals already familiar with the ground. This time we need someone familiar with the ground, but not to high up. We would send them to take a message to Lloyd or someone else with a word of warning. We can't avoid an all-out war, but we can avoid a one-sided massacre. The resistance put up should give us time to take advantage of the confusion and find out what's going on behind the scenes. That's what your proposing isn't it?" Byakuya asked Hitsugaya.

"That's precisely what I'm proposing," Hitsugaya stated.

"But who do we send? We can't afford to get in contact with Kurosaki Ichigo. It's too risky," Ukitake informed.

"We could send Rukia," Renji suggested.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm inclined to agree with Renji. Rukia is an unseated officer. She could go in, under the radar, and perform reconnaissance. She's also a former lieutenant of the royal guard. If she were to get hold of a gigai somehow or if the king were to be given a message of some sort written by her or by me, serious progress could be made," Byakuya stated.

"There's only one problem with this whole idea," Shunsui said.

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked him.

"The Twelfth Division has a watchful eye of all Senkaimon use and Soul Reapers who travel to the world of the living are tracked. The moment Rukia goes anywhere seemingly suspicious like Iselia we'd be found out for sure and it's all over," Shunsui stated.

"But then what do we do? Rukia's our only option. She's the only low ranked officer affiliated with our little group here that can pull this off," Rangiku complained.

"Hmm, we could always overwrite the tracking signal," Hitsugaya stated.

"Absolutely not. Out of the question!" Byakuya grew cross.

"Sir?" Renji looked up towards his captain's angered expression.

"Byakuya I know it's hard to let Rukia walk around undetectable, but it's our only option," Ukitake reminded him.

"We'll find another way," Byakuya stressed.

"Byakuya-kun I hate to hit a sore spot, but if we do nothing you lose Raine-chan," Shunsui reminded him. Byakuya closed his eyes and let out a frustrated growl underneath his breath.

"Captain," Renji spoke up. "I know you're worried about Rukia's welfare if we let her walk around undetected. If she gets hurt or worse we wouldn't know. We're basically holding onto good faith until she returns." Renji put his palm flush against his chest, "But I'll be right beside you, worrying about her as well. If something happens to her and you want someone to blame, blame me and I'll take the fall."

"If Rukia does get hurt, reprimanding you won't solve anything," Byakuya said to Renji. There was a pause, during which Byakuya seemed to cool off the rising anger that was building a few moments ago. "However, I appreciate the sentiment and I understand what you're trying to say. Very well, we'll do it."

"Well it's good on paper anyway," Shunsui said.

"What do you mean Captain Kyoraku?" Byakuya asked curiously.

"Overriding the watch on Rukia would require someone to enter the Research department with not only the knowledge of how to use their equipment, but someone with enough stealth to do it without being noticed," Shunsui answered.

"Hora, hora, what do we have here?" Everyone froze at the sound of the calm, motherly voice that was notoriously known for scaring many a Soul Reaper several times over.

"S-s-s-s-senpai. Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" Ukitake turned to look in her direction, as fear stricken as the rest of the group, Byakuya included.

"I asked Nanao-san to let me pass and she did so without question." Unohana smiled. "Is there a problem?"

"N-no ma'am," Rangiku answered.

Byakuya cleared his throat, "This meeting is not what it seems."

"Oh," Unohana said sitting down, "So is there another way I can interpret the words 'we'll sneak into the twelfth division and overwrite the tracking system'?"

Byakuya responded by continuing to sound like he was clearing his throat. He took a deep breath and said: "It was all Renji's idea."

_Oh sure now he has no trouble laying the blame on me, _Renji said feeling betrayed.

"Captain Kuchiki there is no reason to go passing the guilt onto someone else, especially when I'm not here to interfere," Unohana said as she folded her arms in her lap.

Rangiku became excited and happy. "Unohana-taicho, you're helping us?" Hitsugaya asked her.

Unohana nodded and then motioned her hand as though cueing someone else to enter the suite. In response to her signal, Isane walked in and sat down next to her captain whose face grew stern and serious. "If you were not already planning to stop this needless bloodshed, I had every intention to persuade you all into doing so. I asked Isane to wait outside if this was the case. I am glad to see everything is as it should be."

_We made the right call then, _Shunsui thought to himself, _whew._

"I agree with your thoughts and doubts. To commit genocide upon Aselia is senseless violence, violence I will not condone. If not for them we would not be standing here right now, we'd still be stuck travelling their world," Unohana stated. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. "Now then, to address the matter at hand, I do believe having Rukia go to Aselia would be the best course of action and to shut off the tracking system would be the only way to ensure her arrival and mission is not compromised or that we are discovered in our conspiracy against this whole plot. Still, it is as Kyoraku-taicho stated. We need someone with both mechanical and stealth expertise to shut down the tracking system or, at the very least, make it look like a system malfunction."

"I take it you have a plan Senpai," Shunsui said, grinning.

"I do." Unohana answered and then said without missing a beat, "I will go to the twelfth division." Everyone in the meeting was shocked and stunned by this.

"Th-that's fine, but…why?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I will be persuasive. I can make a very convincing argument," Unohana said and then smiled.

"That you can," Ukitake agreed with a giddy, and slightly creped out, expression. Byakuya was still rather hesitant to put this plan into motion, but at the same time realized it was for the best.

Unohana saw his distress and said, "Captain Kuchiki." She got his attention. "If anything should happen to Rukia I will assume full responsibility since this entire plan hinges on me to shut off the tracking system. At the same time do not forget why you are agreeing to do this. You are doing this for the woman you love and love is worth almost any risk. Always keep that in mind."

"I shall," Byakuya said. Only Unohana's deep perception of character could tell that she had eased his worries to a certain degree.

"In the meantime what are we going to do about the invasion as a whole?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I have an idea. It's…rather backhanded, but it'll buy us more time," Byakuya stated.

"Speak right up Byakuya-kun," Shunsui encouraged.

"I don't have doubts that Squads Eleven, Nine and Seven will send out most of their operatives into the fray. However, if our squads send very little troops, maybe just as backup, and possibly the troops that are the newest and most inexperienced members of our division then the operation will drag out," Byakuya stated.

"Send out the bottom of the barrel and make it look like they're doing their duty, should they fall in battle. A pragmatic plan indeed," Shunsui commented.

"I will send out my best medics along with them then. I'd prefer to minimize casualties," Unohana added.

"That certainly makes Captain Kuchiki's proposition look less suspicious," Hitsugaya stated. "The Gotei puts its faith in its top tier fighting squads and lets its inexperienced recruits, accompanied by its most experienced healers, pick up the pieces. Or rather that's how it will appear."

"Meanwhile we sneak around and see what we can dig up," Rangiku said, really getting into it.

"It would help if we had a lead to start with," Ukitake stated.

"I know a place we can start investigating straight away," Byakuya said contemptuously.

"Easy Byakuya," Ukitake urged, "we don't want to rub the Atrumiers the wrong way too soon. With their closest heir in captaincy it'll be difficult to uncover anything."

"I have my doubts that the family is involved in any way. I have the stone gut feeling that Talbumosuke Atrumier is acting completely alone," Byakuya rectified.

"Even so, if he is indeed responsible then calling him out on it will only put him on edge," Ukitake argued.

"He is responsible," Byakuya scowled.

"Captain Kuchiki, for the sake of the argument let us assume that Captain Atrumier is indeed responsible for all this and is using this genocide for a much bigger picture. Right now we have no evidence with which to convict him and going after him without probable course or haphazardly will only make us look the traitors. We must be discreet," Unohana declared.

"Very well," Byakuya dropped the argument.

"Captain Kuchiki is the only one of us to have any contact with Lloyd Irving, Ichigo Kurosaki and Raine Sage. He is the best informed on the situation. He's also never one to make baseless accusations. I believe it is fair that we can all agree that Captain Atrumier is after something. The question remains what," Hitsugaya stated.

"I do not believe we will get the answers we seek talking about the situation amongst ourselves," Unohana said standing up. She brushed off her hakama. "Captain Kuchiki, Captain Ukitake, I would ask that you please prepare Rukia for our decision to send her with a message of warning and then have me informed so that I may do my part."

"Sounds like a plan," HItsugaya agreed, "I think it's best if we broke up the group. We are neglecting our duties to a degree by holding this meeting in the first place."

"Very well," Shunsui said, getting up, "Same place, different time sometime soon?"

"Sounds good," Renji said and the group broke up.

Upon leaving the lounge Unohana and Isane proceeded back to their division until Unohana broke off into a different direction. "Ah taicho, isn't the division barracks this way?" Isane pointed to the other pathway.

"It is indeed," Unohana responded.

"Then where are you going?" Isane asked Unohana.

"I have something I would like to look into regarding this whole ordeal, please go back to the division without me," Unohana instructed.

"H-hai. I'll see you back there," Isane took off.

Unohana proceeded on her chosen path and arrived at the halls of the Central 46. She knocked three times and the doors opened. She walked down the stairs into the dark hall and stood at the base of the meeting hall. "Captain Unohana, we were not given word that you were coming. Your presence at this time is rather inconvenient, but not unwelcome. What is it?" the lead member of the Central 46 inquired.

"I would like access to the Muken. I have an inquiry I wish to make with a certain prisoner," Unohana stated.

"Out of the question," one of the members interjected. "That level is the deepest level of confinement for hardened criminals, one of which is Soul Society's most historic threat."

"You would deny me a simple request. I have questions for said person. If I obtain my answers, which I believe I can without any trouble, it will benefit the Soul Society in the long run," Unohana stated. She smiled, "I do not believe it is an unreasonable request."

"It is as she says," another member stated. "And Captain Unohana is the second longest running captain in the Gotei. Whatever she is up to, she must be completely out of options to resort to such tactics."

"No, such a request, no matter how noble, should not be granted. Men like the one we ourselves put down there are too dangerous even while sealed up. This is completely out of the question," a member outburst.

"Enough!" the lead member silenced the hall. "Captain Unohana's record is the cleanest in all of Soul Society. She is worthy of deserving a little leeway in this matter. Her request is not illegal, although highly irregular. As head of the Central Forty Six I do believe her request can be allowed."

"Thank you," Unohana bowed. A light shone in a different area of the meeting hall.

"Please be careful captain," the lead member said to Unohana.

"I shall," Unohana responded. She walked further into Central 46's chambers and took the automated platform to the lowest level of the underground prison, Muken. Once at the lowest level she walked all the way to the back and saw the tightly reinforced door, leading to an isolated prison. She put her hand on the handprint lock near the door, which authorized her entry into the isolated prison. It was dark so Unohana lit two nearby candles. She saw the individual she had come to see bound to a chair with the smuggest smile on his face. He was bound less tightly than he had been when he was first incarcerated. The lack of spirit tape was made up for by the pylons on the inside of his cell which were made to completely nullify his spirit energy.

"Well now, this is a surprise," the individual stated. "It's very rare that I receive company. In fact, it's never."

"This is not a social call, surely a man as bright as you can figure out that much," Unohana told the prisoner, with a rare frown upon her face.

"Oh of course, but something urgent must've happened that you are now down here pegging me for answers. Am I right Captain Retsu Unohana?" the man asked.

"It is indeed…Sosuke Aizen," Unohana responded. Aizen just smirked wider.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: My oh my, has Unohana already figured out the connection between Aizen and Talbumosuke? If not, just what exactly is she doing down at Aizen's prison cell? And before anyone throws out any comments I will say the same thing I said when one of Mithos' minions disguised itself as the man: it is not Bleach without Aizen XD. And for some reason it seems that once again I can't let Renji share in the spotlight without undermining him in some way. I have nothing else to say other than hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one real soon.)**


	12. Hopes, Contracts and Freedoms

**(A/N: Aizen Vs Unohana though not in the way most would love to see it. Enjoy)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>Muken, isolated prison chamber<strong>

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Unohana and Aizen stood face to face. The 4th Division captain had come down to his cell with hopes of unraveling the mysteries behind the current troublemaker Talbumosuke Atrumier. She suspected Aizen to be connected to the captain in some way, after all there was no one else more manipulative in Soul Society's history than the man who sat in front of her.

"So tell me Captain Unohana, just what has happened up on the surface? News doesn't reach me all the way here in solitary confinement inside the Muken," Aizen said with his usually suave tone.

"I'll cut right to the chase, what do you know about Talbumosuke Atrumier?" she asked him.

"I see, so he's active at last," Aizen seemed pleased.

"So you freely admit your connection to him?" Unohana questioned.

"It does not matter what I say. Anything said between us cannot be used to convict him, surely you realize that much. You cannot bring hearsay to a court such as the Central Forty Six. Anything I say will only be regarded as attempts of misdirection and manipulation and even if the Central Forty Six were to believe whatever you tell them I would not put it past my apprentice to manipulate the situation to make you look the traitor. Again, you must realize that yourself," Aizen responded.

"Atrumier-taicho is your apprentice?" Unohana questioned. "I thought you didn't trust anyone."

"I don't. I never have, but there is nothing wrong in creating a back-up plan now is there? I don't expect Talbumosuke to come to my aid and free me in whatever confusion he has wrought forcing you down here to speak with me, but at the same time it matters not if I'm the one to carry out my will or not, so long as it is carried out," Aizen answered.

"What were you planning anyway? The Head Captain was very vague in his details other than that you were going to use Karakura Town to create the king's key and invade the Royal Dimension," Unohana stated.

"Now where's the fun in answering that? My plans are over and if Talbumosuke succeeds you will know soon enough. However, I will say this. Whatever Talbumosuke is planning he does not aim the same invasion I did. He does not have the means. I trained him as best as I could and taught him not to trust anyone, including myself. He knows better than to resort to failed methods. Whatever he plans to do, he will not repeat my mistakes," Aizen told the 4th Division captain.

"How did you make Talbumosuke your apprentice? Did you coerce him?" Unohana wanted to know.

"Talbumosuke was very bright. I trained him, taught him everything I could. He was interested, wanted power, and desired to learn how to play the game. I taught him the basics and he developed his skills from what I've taught him. And it seems that in the three years I've been away he has done a fine job on his own if he's managed to become a captain and push you down here," Aizen was enjoying every minute of this.

"Why then did you make Talbumosuke your apprentice? I read Matsumoto-fukutaicho's reports. Didn't you think he would one day betray like Ichimaru Gin?" Unohana desired to know.

"At first I thought he might, but Talbumosuke has and always was very different from Gin, and Kaname as well. He said to me once and I quote 'If your plan fails you'll need someone to pick up where you left off. I can help you there'. I decided to teach him of my own accord. He was rather poorly skilled at the time so did he decide to bite the hand that feeds I could always silence him," Aizen answered.

"Next question then. What do you know of the world of Aselia?" Unohana asked.

"Aselia? This is my first time hearing of such a world. Should I know about it?" Aizen asked.

"Sosuke, you are a poor liar," Unohana told him.

"I think it more likely that you are far too cunning and perceptive Captain Unohana," Aizen responded.

"Flattery, and obvious flattery. That will get you nowhere. Answer the question," Unohana told him.

"Very well. Yes. I do know of Aselia. It is a world split in two, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. However, somehow I take it that such is not the case anymore? If so, this is most interesting," Aizen chuckled.

"You…you have been planning this from the start?" Unohana asked, her volume rising.

"Not I. Talbumosuke desired to know more about the world than normal records would allow. I investigated it for him," Aizen answered.

"What scheme have you two cooked up?" Unohana asked.

"I care not for the world. My intentions were to always use Karakura Town as an ends to my means. Whatever Talbumosuke plans for Aselia I can assure you I play no part in it unless he aims to come down here and free me, which to be honest I find very unlikely," Aizen told Unohana. There was a long pause. "Do you have any other inquiries? Keep in mind that Central Forty Six will most likely not let you visit me a second time. You may as well throw every inquiry you can at me while you have this opportunity."

"Only one," Unohana responded. "Earlier you said that you taught Talbumosuke to 'play the game'. What exactly did you mean?"

"The ultimate game of course: life. However, the version I taught him treats it like a giant chessboard. All of existence is the board and every individual person is a single piece. And you, Captain Unohana, are a very powerful and important piece," Aizen responded.

"I see, thank you for being so cooperative," Unohana answered.

"If you are out of inquiries, I have one I would like to pose my own questions. If you don't mind of course," Aizen requested.

"Very well, but I have the choice whether or not to answer," Unohana responded.

"Of course you do," Aizen said, almost mocking the 4th Division captain. "Now then, my first query is this: what would my further cooperation be worth to you?"

"What exactly are you insinuating?" Unohana asked.

"Would you be willing to use every means at your disposal to stop Talbumosuke? After all, sometimes to catch a manipulator, you must use another," Aizen stated.

"Sosuke let me make something very clear," Unohana actually showed signs of having a temper, "I'm not here to grant you any favors. The Gotei will do just fine without something else to add to the chaos that is already spreading around us. I know what you're trying to pull and I am far above your manipulation."

"Very well," Aizen brushed off Unohana's rise in anger as if it were nothing, "forget I said anything then."

"Was that the only thing you wished to ask?" Unohana asked Aizen.

"No, I am curious. How is Ichigo Kurosaki?" Aizen wanted to know.

"He has recovered from his final confrontation with you if that is what you're wanting to know," Unohana answered.

"I see, thank you," Aizen answered.

"Was there anything else you wanted to ask? You said it yourself, the chances of us meeting again are rather small so I am open for you to question. Although unlike me, your chances of getting answers to your queries are limited."

"I kindly thank you for the reminder," Aizen smiled, "However, I believe that is all I care to know. I am glad we had this opportunity to talk Captain Unohana. It was a pleasure."

"Hai, hai," Unohana responded, "I appreciate you being as cooperative as I desired." Unohana smiled her infamous 'I'll kill you in your sleep' smile, "thank you Sosuke."

"It was no trouble at all Captain Unohana," Aizen responded. Unohana then blew out the candles and shut the door to Aizen's isolated prison. He smiled. _It was absolutely no trouble at all._

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>**th**** Division, Sakura Garden**

As Unohana was making her leave from the Central Forty Six, Byakuya was briefing Rukia on what she would be doing while Ukitake worked hastily to draft up the paperwork. Having Hitsugaya on hand in the operation turned out to be an unrealized advantage. By having him be the one to draft the mission, with Ukitake being the one to sign off on it, it kept the nobility in getting more involved than necessary in the affair. When news of the genocide had reached the Kuchikis the elder council was ecstatic and the Kyorakus desired not to have their family name tarnished over brutal slaughter. Ukitake's family, the most reasonable of most noble families, calmly trusted their eldest son in whatever scheme he had worked up this time, especially when Ukitake sent a letter home explaining his intentions.

"And so therefore Rukia you will be alone, cut off from the Soul Society, possibly with no way back until the main force arrives. The house has sealed their senkaimon and I do not know if Ukitake will have your division's Senkaimon open for your return. It is likely your Zanpakuto will not be recognized the moment you are cut off," Byakuya explained to his surrogate sister.

"Rukia, I know we're asking a lot of you, but you're the only one we can rely on," Renji, who was with his captain at the debriefing, told Rukia.

"I will make sure things go all right. Besides, Lloyd and the others found some way from Aselia to the Soul Society. As far as we know the only Soul Reaper with them was Ichigo," Rukia commented.

"True," Byakuya agreed, "and Ichigo Kurosaki lacks the credentials to open his own Senkaimon." Byakuya let out a deep, slow breath. "Rukia, I beg of you, if you can come back to the Soul Society safely it would be a boon to us all. This mission hinges solely upon your success. Do not let us down, but at the same time please be careful."

"I will Nii-sama, you can count on me!" Rukia saluted.

A hell butterfly flew into the garden and perched on Byakuya's finger. He listened to the message and then let it fly away. "That was Ukitake. Your authorization to use the Senkaimon to go to Aselia has been confirmed. The hell butterfly to Captain Unohana is being coded and sent as I speak. Rukia, your Soul Pager is your pseudo-lifeline. When it stops sending information that is your tell that you have been cut off."

"Understood. I'll head for my division immediately!" Rukia said and took off in earnest.

_Please be careful Rukia. You are Aselia's only hope._

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Division**

Having received her message, Unohana made for the 12th Division and made for the Department of Development and research. The guards stationed outside the department allowed her to pass and Unohana casually strode into the research bureau. Many of the squad members buried their heads in their research, so as to hope that Unohana would pay them no mind.

One particular Soul Reaper did not happen to be so lucky. Thankfully he was only approached to be asked to give Unohana directions to the control room. Unohana thanked him for his assistance and continued onward to her destination. She entered the control room only to see Nemu standing guard.

"Captain Unohana, if it is an audience with Mayuri-sama you seek, he cannot be disturbed right now. He is undergoing self-restoration surgery and cannot be called upon," Nemu told her.

"That's quite all right. You're help will suffice Nemu," Unohana smiled at the artificial Soul Reaper. "Where is the apparatus that surveys all living world activities?" Nemu pointed to Hiyosu's station where the soul reaper, who took the appearance of Frankenstein crossed with Mr. Potato head, was furiously typing away at the apparatus. Unohana approached the man from behind and called out in a kind voice. "Excuse me."

The man froze. When you unexpectedly heard Captain Unohana's voice that's all you could do. He craned his neck and turned it sharply towards Unohana. "Y-yes, Unohana-taicho."

"May I use that station?" Unohana asked.

"U-um…s-sure, I was just finishing with it in fact. It's all yours," Hiyosu got up and backed away from his station as if the chair had a thumbtack on it and he had just been pricked with it somewhere sensitive. Unohana calmly sat down and worked at the keys.

As she worked she paused and said, "I would prefer to work without someone looking over my shoulder."

"Ah yes, I apologize. I suppose I'll go see if the captain needs anything for his self-restoration surgery. I'm sure you'll be done with my station before I get back," Hiyosu took off in a panic.

Unohana worked more furiously at her station. Precision and time were crucial. As she continued to work she realized that to successfully hack and/or crash the mainframe would require time and patience she simply did not possess at the moment. She then decided for a more direct method. She pretend to knock something off the desk and dropped to her knees in an attempt to pick it up. She then bent down next to the locked fusebox and whispered. "Hado One, Sho." She blasted the lock straight off and opened the box. _I suppose it doesn't matter which wires I cut…in fact I think I'll go for them all. _She whispered another kido. "Hado 4, Byakurai." Using the Kido like a surgical laser, Unohana cut a mess of wires on the inside of the fuse box and ruptured the side of the connected apparatus box. Power in the research department went haywire.

"What the…a mechanical failure?" Akon was shocked. "The source is from Hiyosu's station and…" he saw Unohana as she stood up. "C-captain Unohana what are you doing here?

"You do not need to know, but I do believe you should get on this mechanical failure straight away don't you think?" she asked.

"But—"

"You should get on this mechanical failure at once don't you think?" Unohana smiled.

Akon cleared his throat, "Right. Y-yes of course. Rest assured I'll have it written down in the report that you were never here."

"Thank you," Unohana smiled and then left the department.

As she left the research bureau she could hear the shouts of it's disgruntled, and now highly displeased captain. "What? A mechanical failure! What in blue blazes are you barbarians doing?" Unohana had the urge to laugh at her mischief, but stifled it.

_We've done all we can Rukia. The rest is up to you now._

Unbeknownst to Unohana, and the other captains involved in the conspiracy, another had the same intention to mess with the research bureau. "Well now, this is an interesting development. Captain Unohana, I do believe you just made my job much easier." The target disappeared in a single flash step.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

In the ruins of Hueco Mundo Grimmjow sat atop what was once Aizen's thrown. The former Espada was now the proud king of Hueco Mundo. He was highly regarded for his ferocity, strength and skill. His power had increased exponentially when some of his thralls helped him successfully track down the corpses of some of his former corpses, specifically, Yammy and Nnoitra. Upon devouring a part of their flesh and blood Grimmjow's power rose exponentially. He had Yammy's brute strength and Nnoitra's enhanced defense.

Grimmjow enjoyed life as king. No one questioned his authority and no one, not a single being, looked down on him. Every last hollow and arrancar in Hueco Mundo respected him.

However, all kings were required to make treaties and Grimmjow was no different. He and his followers had had a visitor come to their humble abode shortly after the beginning of his tyrannical reign. The visitor wore the same white garments the other arrancar dressed themselves in, but it was obvious that he was a soul reaper. However, he proved his worth to Grimmjow when the visitor revealed he possessed a hollow mask, and was therefore a Visored. He had even brought one of his own unranked subordinates with him and executed him in front of Grimmjow, offering the man's blood in a chalice to the Arrancar King as a peace offering.

The visitor was male, tall and had black, completely unruly, spikey hair and had eyes of the darkest blood red crimson. He called himself Album Atrum. He proposed a partnership with Grimmjow and his legion. In return for promising Grimmjow another throne, the throne of the Soul King himself, Grimmjow allowed himself to be given orders by the visitor. When Grimmjow asked what he wanted in return besides just cooperation, the man responded that he wanted a secret that had been long since locked away in Hueco Mundo. He aimed to find, uncover, reconstruct and use Crepesculo Palacio Imperial **(Twilight Imperial Palace). **It was a large tower of untold spiritual and unholy energy. His reasons for desiring the recovery of said tower he refused to disclose he only asked that Grimmjow devote resources into finding it. Grimmjow complied.

Grimmjow sat on his throne with a slumbering, jaguar-like adjuchas laying at his feet. The beast stirred, got up on its legs and began to growl. A familiar black haired, white-garbed individual entered the ruins of the throne room. Well…they were ruins by their former landlord's standards, but Grimmjow found the remodeling of the palace quite to his liking. "Here on my turf eh? I thought it was too dangerous for you to come here."

"Circumstances have changed," Album Atrum told Grimmjow.

"And, what brings you here? I know this isn't a social visit," Grimmjow stated.

"The Soul Society intends to warn Aselia of its impending doom. It would be very bad for my plans indeed if Aselia was prepared to defend itself from the oncoming horde of Soul Reapers. They sent a single unranked Shinigami to the world of Aselia. I want her taken out of the picture, permanently. Can you send one of your elites out for the job?" Album Atrum requested.

"I believe that can be arranged. Do you have anyone in mind or am I allowed to choose?" Grimmjow asked.

"Just pick someone who you believe can get the job done correctly and efficiently. Someone who won't show mercy to their enemy," Grimmjow's Vizard partner requested.

"I believe I have just the man you're looking for," Grimmjow smirked, "I'll have him sent out immediately."

"Good," Album Atrum said and opened a Garganta, "I must be on my way. It'll look suspicious if I prolong my stay, even with the circumstances as they are."

"I'm looking forward to that assault you had me informed about in my last message," Grimmjow told his partner as Album Atrum was making his departure.

"Good, I'm glad," the black haired Visored disappeared into the Garganta.

* * *

><p><strong>Aselia<strong>

On the outskirts of Meltokio, Rukia's Soul Pager lost all functionality. She had been given her cue. Now, she was on her own. She made her way to Mount Fooji. If she was going to play messenger she was going to do it right. She knew who she had to contact and the best place to search for all spiritual pressures was atop the highest point of the planet. Rukia stood atop the mountain and focused her thoughts. Spirit ribbons, an abundance of them, appeared. She reached out to different ones, attempting to locate the one she was seeking.

After a good 45 seconds she found the proper ribbon and was on her way. Her destination was an encampment being made alongside the Hima Mountain Pass in between the adventurer's villa and the City of Water, Luin. Her ETA was five minutes.

Unfortunately for Rukia, without her Soul Pager to warn her of incoming hollow attacks, she was completely blindsided when such a creature came soaring through the air after her. Rukia was knocked out of the air and rolled along the ground. She got up and steadied herself and faced the creature that had knocked her out of the air. It was a hollow, that much was obvious by the white mask upon its face, but it had a wyvern-like appearance and its body was a mix of crystalline purple and green colors. When it roared, Rukia became all too familiar with the creature's cry. _This creature…it's unmistakable. It's a corrupted version of one of Rodyle's dragon thralls. But why now? Why here? Was our plan intercepted? No that's impossible. Talbumosuke would come to stop me himself if he felt threatened. Then is this just a run of the mill Class A hollow? If so, I can't ignore it. _Rukia engaged the dragon in battle. She ran around towards its right flank to jump and attack the dragon hollow on its perch. The creature flew off the perch before Rukia could even get close and opened its mouth, spewing an acidic flame upon the land.

Instinctively Rukia unleashed her Zanpakuto, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki. Tsugi no Mai, Haukeren!" She put out the fire with her sleeved white snow. Angered by this action the dragon attacked Rukia directly. Rukia took advantage of its blind rage. "Hado 33, Sokatsui!" the kido blasted straight into the hollow and blasted it away. Rukia was about to seal her sword when she heard the roars of several more hollows. In moments Rukia found herself surrounded by hollows practically identical to the last one she slayed. _I can't take on so many of these at once!_

A disturbing laugh, caught her off-guard, "Well, well, well, it seems sending my scouts out to find you was the right thing to do indeed." From over the horizon a humanoid figure appeared. It was an arrancar with lavender hair and a large bony turtle shell on its back. The man wore the traditional white Arrancar robes. His mask fragments covered everything from his nose to his chin and there was a patterning of an over exaggeration of the human jaw etched into the fragments over his jaw. "And I must admit I'm surprised. Who would've thought I'd be dealing with one of the very Soul Reapers indirectly responsible for my demise?"

Rukia recognized the man's voice and appearance when everything was put together. "Rodyle?" The black haired adopted noble was confused, horrified and shocked all at the same time.

"Yes, surprise, surprise. Who would've thought we would meet up with each other like this, as bitter enemies, each following a different cause," Rodyle chuckled.

"Just what are you scheming this time?" Rukia asked. "I don't have time to deal with you right now anyway!"

"Oh but I have time to deal with you my dear. You see I've been asked by his lordship, King Grimmjow, to eliminate you. I do so hate to see him angry if I were to return with a failed report, and my pets here are just so very hungry," Rodyle said and then laughed. "Now then I do believe it is feeding time. Farwell, Rukia Kuchiki!" Rodyle declared and snapped his fingers to have the dragons all attack Rukia at once.

Rukia braced for her demise, but instead of being eaten she heard a voice call out and attack. "Brutal Devastation!" Instantly two earth shaking waves slid by Rukia, tearing up the ground in her wake, protecting the short Soul Reaper's flanks from enemy attacks.

"What the-?" Rodyle was confused and angered.

"It seems that death has not changed you Rodyle. Even as a corrupted spirit you continue to cause harm to those who seek to do only benevolent acts for the betterment of the world. But more importantly," the rocks began to shake, "You attack my friends!" The stalagmites raised from the previous attack shot off in multiple directions and destroyed several of Rodyle's pets.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Rodyle demanded.

"Behind you," came a calm, womanly voice. Rodyle turned only to nearly get his head chopped off from the eyes up by an axe. He sonidoed out of the way. Rukia took a look at her savior. She did not recognize her. Before Rukia was a woman with pink hair styled in a ponytail. She carried two axes, one in each hand. The axe in her right hand had a black surface with a diamond edge. The other axe had a green surface and a Damascus edge. Both had goldenrod handles. The woman had blue eyes, and carried a hunting knife, and several other objects one would expect an expert survivalist to carry, attached to the utility belt she was wearing. The woman was wearing long gray pants and was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt. She was wearing broad, black metal shoulder pads and similarly designed gauntlets. Both were custom made. She also was wearing a pair of fine leather boots. The woman was a head taller than Rukia and had a Medium-large sized bust.

Rukia was perplexed as to who this mysterious woman was, especially since she seemed to have a bone to pick with Rodyle and she had also called Rukia a friend. More importantly the woman could see her and Rodyle. She decided to worry about the matter later.

"Be prepared Rukia," the woman told her. "Rodyle will not go down easily." The woman took a battle stance as she held one axe straight out in front of her and the other above her head, guarding her flank.

"Grrr! Identify yourself! Now!" Rodyle snapped.

"Surely your memory is not that bad, but then again you tortured and murdered countless innocent people. I'm just a number aren't I?" the woman asked Rodyle.

"I don't know who you are, or what your aim is, but I am on a very important mission. If you're going to get in my way, you and your 'friend' had best be prepared to pay the price!" Rodyle drew out a blade that had been hidden by his large turtle-like shell, "Shake, Monstruosa Tortuga!" **(Monster Tortoise) **The ground shook fiercely. Rukia braced herself, but her companion stood idly as if not affected at all by Rodyle's large increase in spiritual pressure. When Rodyle emerged he looked like someone had taken an Ankylosaurus, an armadillo, and a tortoise and mashed them all together into one terrifying creature. Rodyle was the size of a full sized Earthen military issue tank.

"He's huge!" Rukia exasperated. The last time she fought a large arrancar she was ruthlessly beaten to a pulp. The battle gave her a damaged psyche as she stared down this one.

Her pink-haired companion was unfazed. With a stoic expression she lowered her axes to the ground and lowered the neckline on her shirt. A shimmering, oval shaped, red jewel glistened on the woman's body. Rukia recognized the object. "That jewel!"

"What…but how? You…you should still look…"

"Look like a child? Yes I suppose I should," the woman picked up one axe, the green one. "However, a friend of mine found a way for me to look forward. I will never get back my lost time, so I took the next best option." She grabbed the other axe. "I decided to not allow myself to be left behind in time. My childhood may be gone, but it is well worth the price I have paid to ensure Aselia's safety." She regained her stance, "And I won't let anyone stop me!" The dual wielding axe-woman charged forward at Rodyle. He swung out at her with his mighty spiked tail. The pink haired warrior blocked and sliced right through Rodyle's hierro with her diamond edged axe. She spun furiously in a circle. "Punishing Tempest!" A whirlwind of lighting followed the axe-wielder's spinning and a twister erupted beneath her and engulfed Rodyle. Rodyle struck at the woman with one of his massive limbs, but his opponent was too nimble for him to stop. She leapt high into the air. She had her left axe perpendicular to the ground. Her right axe was parallel. She came slamming down on top of Rodyle. Her axe cut deeply into his armor. "You're vulnerable here. Without your tail you cannot stop anyone who attacks you from above. Your shell is your only means of defense. And I believe I just cracked through it," the woman told him.

"Damn you to Nifilheim, Presea! You'll pay for this dearly I swear!" Rodyle shouted.

"Curse me all you want, but your words mean nothing to me. In the next life, wherever it is Arrancar and Soul Reapers go, I hope you decide to put your skills towards a more positive cause," Presea suggested. She the ripped her axe out of Rodyle's shell, turned, spun, leapt off his back and chopped off his head. Rodyle's body turned to inanimate stone and crumbled into dust. Presea wiped the sweat from her brow and cross-sheathed her axes behind her back.

"P-Presea!" Rukia ran up to her. "Presea…is that really you?"

Presea put a hand to her Cruxis Crystal, "After the incident with Ratatosk, I submitted myself to some tests orchestrated by Yuan and Nel. I wanted to know if they could use Cruxis technology to free my spirit."

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Rukia said, understandably confused.

"As you may remember, I was very subdued in the time we knew each other, but that is not how I once was. I was a very emotional girl when I was little," Presea sighed with a smile. "That seems like another lifetime entirely now."

"But what about," Rukia indicated Presea's transformed body, "this?"

"I was getting there," Presea answered, "Yuan and Nel found that the answer to unlocking my spirit would require tampering to my Cruxis Crystal. The jewel functions as it should, my body was already aging from the moment a key crest was placed on my crystal, but Yuan and Nel altered the internal structure of the crystal to rapidly age my body to reflect my biological age and in doing so, I was freed."

"And you were all right with that?" Rukia asked.

"I was…living a lie. I was a woman trapped in a child's body. My lost time will never come back, but now I am no longer left behind in it. I approached a woman I once knew back in Ozette and she was…very happy to see me," Presea answered.

"I suppose I can ask more about this later, but I'm here on an urgent matter. I was on my way to talk to Lloyd when Rodyle showed up," Rukia got herself back on track.

"I will go with you," Presea stated, "Whatever is going on I feel I will be needed."

"You're not wrong about that in the slightest," Rukia stated.

"Then lead the way," Presea told Rukia.

"Right," Rukia headed off in the direction she had originally had been before she stopped and turned back towards Presea and said. "Oh by the way, thank you…for saving me back there."

Presea smiled, "Anything for a friend."

Rukia smiled and the two women marched on in search of Lloyd.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Presea makes her BoD debut and with a supremely awesome new look. I mean DUAL WIELDING? She has seriously increased in skill. And also a new individual enters the picture: Album Atrum. What is his purpose? How does he play a role in all of this? [For those of you with more advanced minds figuring that out shouldn't be a problem]. But for those of you who haven't caught onto everything yet I'll just leave you until the next chapter of Blades of Destiny. Now if you'll excuse me I need my sleep.)**


	13. Aselia Must Be United

**(A/N: Have I ever said how much I enjoy writing this series? No. Well I enjoy it very much and I'll be very sad when it's over)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

It was the late afternoon and Lloyd and Colette were beginning to set up their camp. They had managed to find and destroy several Exspheres that had come into the possession of some adventurers in Hima and several that were smuggled in with some metallic goods. Tomorrow they would head to Luin and ask Kratos and the mayor if there was any news regarding any new Exsphere clusters. Kratos had devised an algorithm about six months ago to determine how many Exspheres were left in the world. The final tally came to two thousand Exspheres remaining upon a last inquiry. With the destruction of Vargus' stash Lloyd and Colette brought the final count to 1800 and coupling the exspheres they destroyed today and since the incident with Vargus, 1750. If Kratos had anything to add the number would get even lower.

Besides just a general inquiry, Lloyd planned to make use of his father's skills. He wanted Kratos to go undercover and try and get in with the crime bosses on the Black Market. With any luck Kratos could infiltrate and dispatch the entire underground single handedly. Lloyd knew that the majority of the Exspheres remaining had to come from the underground.

As he pitched the tent Colette's angel senses alerted her to something and she looked off over the horizon. "Colette what is it?" Lloyd asked her.

"I hear footsteps and I can see two people approaching us," Colette said. "One of them…is dressed in all black. I think that person might be a Soul Reaper. The other one I don't recognize."

"Stay close to me Colette, I'll protect you," Lloyd told her, drawing his swords.

The two figures approached from over the horizon. As they got closer Colette cried out, "Lloyd stop!" she pushed down Lloyd's sword arm and ran forward. She recognized the Soul Reaper. "Rukia!" she ran forward towards the black haired Soul Reaper to give her a big hug. Rukia saw Colette running forward and welcomed her friend with open arms. "Oh Rukia, it's so good to see you!" Colette beamed.

"It's good to see you too Colette," Rukia smiled. She lifted an arm into the air and waved Lloyd over, who jogged up to the group.

"What are you doing here?" Lloyd said, ecstatic. He was very happy to see Rukia, but at the same time wanted to know what was up.

"I bring news from the Soul Society," Rukia said, her tone dropping in cheeriness considerably. "Can we discuss this at your camp?"

"Sure, no problem," Lloyd said. "Although…"

"What? What is it?" Rukia asked.

"Who's the person with you?" Lloyd asked.

"I was wondering that too," Colette said as she leaned up off of Rukia.

Presea smiled and pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal her Cruxis Crystal. "Ah, she has a Cruxis Crystal." Colette was surprised.

"Oh my god how dense are you two?" Rukia lamented. "Can't you recognize one of your own friends, despite her change in appearance?"

"Friend, but…" Lloyd was still confused.

"It's okay Rukia," Presea said. "No one besides Yuan and Nel know about what happened to me. It's only natural the others will be a little confused."

"Wait a minute…that voice…" Lloyd was catching on, "Presea…is that you?"

"Yes," Presea answered.

"You look really pretty Presea," Colette complimented.

"It's just the result of my body matching my age. You might grow up to be like this yourself Colette," Presea told her. Colette giggled at the thought.

"What happened to you? It's only been a year," Lloyd wanted to know.

"I'll explain when we settle down. May Rukia and I come to camp with you two?" Presea asked.

"Of course, you're friends," Lloyd told her.

The quartet sat down around the campfire and Presea gave her explanation as to what happened with her. "I see. That must've been a difficult decision to make," Lloyd commented.

"It was, but…I just wanted to be free," Presea stated.

"Well as long as your happy that's all that matters," Lloyd told Presea. The pink haired axe-wielder smiled. "What I want to know is why you have two axes now."

"Oh, I took some time to learn how to dual wield weapons. After my transformation, one swing with my axe proved extremely effortless, so I needed to come up with a new method of fighting to extort proper balance. I would either need a much heavier and larger weapon or I would have to learn how to dual wield. Yuan happened to have a spare axe lying about to let me utilize. The rest I taught myself. Sometimes though, I would close my eyes and picture you since you also fight with two weapons," Presea stated.

"You should've seen her earlier, Presea wiped the floor with Rodyle," Rukia laughed.

"Rodyle, but he's dead," Lloyd was confused.

"I'll explain…"

* * *

><p><strong>One Explanation Later<strong>

"You've gotta be kidding me! They're planning to kill us? All of us?" Lloyd asked.

"Unfortunately that's the course of action being taken. And as I explained I was a messenger to give warning," Rukia explained.

"That's crazy!" Lloyd got angry, "Why would they do this? There are innocent people here that have nothing to do with anything that we've done with Soul Society."

"We, that is Nii-sama, Ukitake-taicho, Kyroaku-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Renji, Kotetsu-fukutaicho, Unohana-taicho, and I all believe there's something very wrong with all of this. We don't want this place to be wiped out. We can't stop the invasion. What we can do is make sure that Aselia is ready to mobilize and fight when the time comes. Meanwhile, we'll go around and dig up answers. We want to do everything we can to make sure to make sure that Aselia is given a fighting chance," Rukia responded.

"Let's gather the others then. They need to hear this. We can decide what to do from there," Lloyd decided.

"But how will we gather everyone on such short notice?" Colette asked.

"Leave that to me," Rukia said. She held her hands apart from each other, one palm facing the ground the other facing the sky and created a dark object in between her hands that then turned into a butterfly.

"That…what is that?" Lloyd asked.

"A hell butterfly," Rukia said, "I can use it to send a message to Marta's group. They have Zephyr so they can gather everyone pretty quickly." Rukia was silent as she mentally gave the message to the hell butterfly. After giving it the butterfly flew away.

"How will it know where to find them?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm not exactly sure how these things know how to find who, but they do and that's all that matters," Rukia responded.

"Well, all we can do now is wait for the others so what do you want to do in the meantime?" Lloyd asked.

"I know what you can do," Presea said as she drew out one of her axes, the black one. She placed it flat on the ground. "The red jewel in the center of my axe is an Exsphere. You can destroy it."

"But don't you need it?" Lloyd asked.

"I asked Yuan about the Exsphere's function. He said it was there to help distribute the weight of the axe more effectively so that almost anyone could wield it. I do not need it," Presea said.

"All right, if you say so," Lloyd said.

The dwarf raised hero spent time working to dislodge the Exsphere from the axe. Meanwhile Colette and Rukia swapped stories. Presea spent time polishing her other axe, the Gaia Cleaver. She also took out the sharpening stone Genis had once given her as a gift and used it while she thought about everything that was going situation was indeed dire. She hid her anger quite well. Her transformation removed much of her false personality, but Presea still retained what had become a part of her through having had it. Other than that though, she had complete freedom to feel and think emotionally rather than logically. Nevertheless, she still defaulted to logic. It was more comfortable.

After about an hour of waiting, Zephyr and Terremotto appeared on the scene carrying the group. Everyone was present: Raine, Genis, Regal, Zelos, Marta, Emil, Serina, Naomi, Rachel, Lavirna, Kratos, Yuan and Nel. "I got your message Rukia," Marta said, "Just what's going on that you need everyone together?"

* * *

><p><strong>One explanation later<strong>

"This is sheer madness," Regal exasperated.

"Believe me, I know," Rukia answered.

"Yeah, yeah world in peril and all that, but aren't you going to introduce us to that beautiful pink haired amazon you got next to you Rukia hun?" Zelos asked her.

"So I'm an amazon now am I Zelos?" Presea glared.

"Ah yes, I suppose none of the rest of you would know," Yuan spoke up.

"Yuan, what is it?" Marta asked him.

"Everyone allow me to introduce to you the new and improved Presea Combatir," Yuan responded.

"I thought so," Regal stated plainly.

"Wait a minute! Presea…is that really you?" Genis asked.

"Yes," Presea nodded.

"What happened to you?" Marta asked. "You look…really different."

"She's pretty," Naomi commented.

"I'll give you all the short version since time is of the essence. Presea came to Nel and me asking if there was a way we could free her spirit," Yuan stated.

"Free her spirit?" Genis questioned.

"I think I understand," Kratos said. "Presea had been left behind in time due to the Exsphere's paratism. For many years she didn't age and even after regaining full awareness she was very subdued. However, tinkering with the Cruxis Crystal could just as easily correct that."

"Exactly," Yuan stated. "All Presea wanted though was for her to be able for her personality to be allowed to flourish. She said she felt that her emotional repression was becoming harder and harder to deal with."

"Presea, why didn't you tell us?" Genis asked.

"Even if I had, all you could've given me was emotional support. That would've only made the situation much more complex," Presea told Genis.

"Precisely," Yuan explained, "However, the suppression of her personality and her age were linked together. To free one we would have to free the other. I warned Presea of this of course, but she said she was comfortable with who she was. That is why she aged so rapidly. Her body reflects her actual age."

"Just how long had the Exsphere's paratism been affecting you Presea?" Raine asked.

"Sixteen years," Presea answered as if it was nothing. Everyone except Regal and Kratos was taken aback by her answer.

"That long?" Serina exasperated.

"Yes," Presea answered.

"And there you have it," Yuan said. "If you wish any further details we can discuss it later. Right now we need to decide what we're going to do about the current situation."

"I say we go back to Earth and talk to Ichigo. He needs to know about this," Lloyd stated.

"I agree," Rukia nodded.

"No matter how skilled, one man will not be enough to thwart an entire army. We will need to raise our army if we are to face the Soul Reapers, especially the captains," Kratos stated.

"I still have the Renegades," Yuan informed.

"I can do my best to convince my kindred to fight back as well," Serina stated.

"Every half-elf on Aselia has the capacity to see Soul Reapers as well," Lavirna declared. "We'll need to rouse as many as we can to fight."

"I'll talk to my mother," Raine said, "The fabled Emerald Witch of Ymir may have to come out of retirement again."

"Someone should go to Exire too," Nel suggested, "There are plenty of half-elves there."

"I'll alert the king to the situation. With proper funding and assistance the humans of this world can be useful with supplies," Zelos said and began laughing. "Man the irony of the situation. The Desians called humans inferior beings for how long and we Tethe'allans have treated the half-elves like crap, and yet in the end they're the ones who are going to be the ones saving our hides. Looks like the joke is on us."

Yuan smirked, "Oh how I would love to see the look on the public's face when they have to throw their faith to the half-elves."

"I'll talk to Kuchinawa to see if Mizuho has anyone that can help us. Someone should come with me though. The assassin's guild might still try to kill me for my failure," Naomi stated.

"Well we've certainly got our work cut out for us," Rachel commented.

"We should split up into groups," Yuan said. "Everyone pick an objective and take a partner if necessary."

"Lloyd and I will go and explain the situation to Ichigo. We'll have Urahara send him, Sheena, Kiku, and anyone else willing to help us back here for assistance. I'll report back to Soul Society afterwards," Rukia stated.

"I will go with Naomi to the Assassin's Bureau," Presea decided.

"I'll go back to the Renegade base and start sending out alerts to my soldiers and some of my retired recruits. We'll need all the help we can get," Yuan stated.

"I've already made my decision," Raine stated. "I'm going after my mother."

"I will go to Exire and alert the half-elves there," Kratos declared.

"The chosen and I will head for Meltokio and bring this plight to the king. Rukia, you were once the lieutenant of the Royal Guard, do you have any official notice we can present?" Regal asked.

Rukia nodded and placed a scroll in Regal's hand. "Nii-sama gave this to me. Give this straight to the king."

"Man why can't I have a lovely lady accompany me?" Zelos complained.

"Quit your bellyaching," Marta huffed, "Anyway, Emil and I will see if we can't go back to the Ginnungagap and get in touch with Ratatosk. With any luck we might be able to get monsters to fight for us too."

"I'll go to Heimdall like I suggested," Serina said. "The other elves should know about this. Nel will you come with me?"

"Of course," Nel nodded.

"Colette, I want you to come with me," Rachel told her. "You and I will scour the lands and see if we can't convince other people to do what they can for the war effort. I'm a master at coercion and you're an icon of salvation. Together we can rally a lot of people."

"Okay," Colette nodded.

"Then that leaves Genis and me to take care of going across the land to talk the other half-elves into joining us for the war effort. As fellow kindred it makes us the most suitable for us to undertake this task," Lavirna declared.

"Sounds like we've got all bases covered," Rukia declared. "Let's go everyone!"

The group split up in different directions. Yuan, Lloyd and Rukia were the only trio travelling together.

"Why are we following after Yuan, Lloyd?" Rukia asked the swordsman.

"Yuan got us to Earth the last time and Urahara got us to Soul Society," Lloyd stated.

Yuan nodded, "Having an actual Soul Reaper here, I won't necessarily need Nel to open the portal. Rukia's reiatsu should suffice. However, I'll have to modify the system so that portal will remain open long enough for you to get through."

"Yuan, is at all possible you can drop us down at Urahara's or Orihime's place, or possibly a place called Kyoto?" Lloyd asked.

"I could, but why? And what's this Kyoto place?" Yuan asked.

"Ichigo moved to go to a university," Lloyd stated. "So he doesn't live in Karakura Town anymore. He and Sheena would be there. Kiku is staying with Orihime and Urahara could just as easily gather everyone together, plus we could use his help regardless."

"I could get you to any one of those places," Yuan stated. "Pick one."

"Rukia, what should we do?" Lloyd asked.

"Yuan, drop us in Kyoto. We'll go after Ichigo first," Rukia decided.

"Kyoto it is then," Yuan agreed.

The trio arrived at the Renegade base and Yuan led Rukia to the Rheaird hangar. "I'm setting up the coordinates to drop you at a place called Kyoto University. Lloyd, please do keep in mind that not everyone can see Rukia in her soul form. You'd do best to remember that."

"Got it," Lloyd said.

"Rukia, I'm assuming you've been to Earth before so I doubt I need to give you the same lecture I gave Lloyd and the others last time," Yuan stated.

"Yes, I'm good," Rukia told him.

"Very well," Yuan said. He pressed a few buttons and the hangar door opened. "Rukia, there should be a platform for your foot near where you and Lloyd are standing. I need you to input spirit energy into it until I tell you to stop." Rukia did as she was told. Yuan observed the input rate until the machine beeped. The portal activated. "That's good. Just add a little bit more and the portal will stabilize so that you can leave as well."

"Okay," Rukia said. The machine beeped again and the portal flashed, indicating it was stable. It turned from white to green as a result.

"It's stable!" Yuan declared, "Go now!" Rukia took her foot off the panel, grabbed Lloyd and the two headed into the portal. Yuan watched their bodies transfer across the space-time continuum. When Lloyd and Rukia's life signs appeared at their destinations Yuan disabled the portal. "Good luck you two," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Meltokio<strong>

Regal and Zelos arrived at Meltokio along with Lavirna and Genis. The half elf duo was going to pay a visit to the Ashwood Tavern and the other lower reaches of Meltokio after all four spoke with the king. Regal then planned to speak with the armorers, weapon smiths and merchants throughout the city before returning to his office to relay the situation to his employees and branch companies. Zelos, once he was done meeting with the king, figured he'd go home and think about what he was going to do about Seles.

The group walked straight into the main hall and Zelos kindly asked the guard to bring the King out to see them. After about twenty minutes of waiting the king came out and took his seat on the throne. He sighed when he saw Zelos. "Zelos," he put his palm to his forehead, "why am I not surprised? What is it this time?" Every time the Chosen had urgently requested the king's presence in the hall, it always meant bad news.

"Sorry to bother you your majesty, but we bring urgent news from former Royal Guard lieutenant. Rukia Kuchiki," Zelos stated.

"What? Miss Kuchiki. Hand over that letter!" Zelos gave the letter to the king and he unfolded the scroll and read it over. "Yes…yes I see. Oh…OH!" He rolled the letter back up when he finished. "This…this is a grave matter indeed. Chosen, what would you have me do?"

"I don't know what was said in that letter, but humans can't see Soul Reapers unless they're ones in special few that can see spirits. Only those with elven blood can see spirits. Therefore we have no choice but to rely on the half-elves. I want a royal decree sent out that all half-elves that are able bodied to join a branch of the Meltokio military called the Meltokio Army Special Forces. I want propaganda of the highest quality explaining to humans that if they want to hold their racial bigotry over this that they doom themselves as well as us. I want every last hand on deck, even those who can't see spirits, doing something. Have the nobles pay war fees since they've got the money to do it. Have the peasants store food for the war efforts. I want mass production of weapons and armor. I want fortification built to the city's walls."

"Do you really think they will listen though?" the king asked.

"We're all in on it. If they won't believe you or me, they'll believe someone. I also want word sent to Palmacosta's governor. They need to be making the same effort. All of Aselia is in danger. No one is safe. No one."

"Is this…still the same idiot Zelos I've always known?" Genis asked aloud. Genis had never seen the Chosen so focused. He heard stories about how Zelos had been on target when his friends went to go save Seles from the Vanguard, but Zelos normally took everything as a joke, but he was totally serious at the moment."

"Bet you three hundred gald he goes back to being flippant the moment we split from the castle," Lavirna whispered.

"I seriously doubt he'll do anything else," Genis said, meaning he wasn't taking the bet.

"I see, I will send out decrees and laws immediately. Thank you for bringing this to my attention chosen," the king thanked Zelos.

"No problem, make sure everything gets taken care of. If you need me, I'll be at my house," Zelos told the king. He turned around and snapped his fingers. "Let's go gang."

The group exited out of the castle and stood in the noble square in front of the fountain. "Right so now what?" Lavirna asked.

"Now we split up and do our own things. You two said you were going to go to the Ashwood Tavern right?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah, why?" Genis asked.

"When you're done swing by my place. I have something I need to give to Lavirna," Zelos said.

"Oh really," Lavirna folded her arms.

"You'll like this gift, trust me," Zelos said.

"Uh huh," Lavirna didn't seem convinced.

"Look if you want I'll come by the Ashwood Tavern and give it to you," Zelos said.

"I'll come by and get it thanks," Lavirna snapped. "Let's go Genis," she walked away in a huff.

"Right yeah," Genis said.

"Man all that over a ceremonial bow, touchy," Zelos mumbled.

"Chosen," Regal said.

"Yeah Duke Bryant," Zelos responded.

"The attentiveness you showed during the meeting with the king was quite rare for you," Regal informed.

"Hey, I'm very, very caring about the world and the people in it. Why shouldn't I have been any less?" Zelos put on his usual act.

"Chosen the world has been in peril twice before and you've only shown that sort of attentiveness when your sister's life is directly at stake," Regal told him. Zelos was silent. "Your silence speaks volumes."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Zelos brushed off, "Don't you have some important discussions to take care of with the smiths, armorers and merchants?"

"Indeed I do, I will see you later I suppose," Regal said and walked away.

When he was sure Regal was out of sight Zelos let out a deep sigh and headed for home. He walked in the front door where upon his butler greeted him. "Master Zelos, welcome home."

"Thank you Sebastian, could you get a snack ready for me? I'm starving."

"Right away Master Zelos," Sebastian bowed and left.

Zelos peered out in the garden to see it void of people and then headed upstairs to his sister's room and knocked. "Yes," a bitter voice responded from inside.

"Someone's favorite brother is home," Zelos called from outside the door.

"Ugh, what is it?" Seles responded from behind the door.

"Got something I want to talk to you about. It's important," Zelos said.

"Fine, come in," Seles said reluctantly.

Zelos opened the door and pulled up a chair next to his sister's bed. She had been reading a book. She put it down and turned to face her brother. "What? I had just gotten to the climax of the chapter."

"Well, well, excuse me for caring," Zelos mocked her.

"What is it Zelos?" Seles was losing her patience.

"So here's the thing. You know those Soul Reaper folk like Lady Rangiku that have always been our friends and all that good stuff?" Zelos inquired.

"Ah yes that…woman and all those other black kimono wearing people like your friend Ichigo. What about them?" Seles asked. From the way she said 'woman' it seemed she didn't hold Rangiku in high regard.

Zelos either didn't notice or didn't care, "Yeah so um, here's the thing. They're not all friendly anymore. I mean well, the ones who are our friends are still are friends, but the organization itself…not so much."

"And why is that a problem for me exactly?" Seles wanted to know.

"There's war to be had Seles and I'll be in it. There's a month before it starts. These guys are gonna be out for blood," Zelos told her.

"And, why should I care if you get your head lopped off by a soldier's blade? You wanna go off and play hero, be my guest," Seles scoffed.

Zelos' face grew stern. "That's the whole reason I'm here. Seles these guys are on a different level from the Vanguard and the Cruxis Angels. They have the numbers to match, maybe a little more and each one of them has some killer strength, especially the higher ups." Zelos got up from his chair and turned around. "But if you don't care maybe I'll just leave it at that."

"Wait no…stop!" Seles called out and then coughed. "Please…sit."

Zelos sat back down in the chair and continued. "Look, I know I haven't been the best role model and all that and well…Lloyd and Ichigo have sort of rubbed off on me and…"

"Spit it out Zelos!" Seles griped.

Zelos sighed. "When I go out there, I'm not going to be out there to play hero. I'm going out there because, even if I do get my head lopped off, I want you to be around when we finally win."

"What? No, Big bro…I mean…I…" Seles paused before her anger rose, "What are you stupid? What makes you think I want to be protected huh?"

Zelos reached out and pat his sister's head. He pulled his hand back shortly after. Seles blushed slightly. "It doesn't matter if you want me protecting you or not. When I go out there, that's why I'm out there."

"No, you can't go out there!"

"Why not?" Zelos asked.

"What? No…I meant…I…" Seles was fumbling all over herself trying to find the right words.

"Seles, this might be the last chance I get to talk to you like this. I'd appreciate it if you'd drop the act. I'm dropping mine…for the moment anyway."

"What act?" Seles snapped.

"Oh come on, you don't think I'm that oblivious to how you feel about me do you?" Zelos asked her.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Seles' blush deepened.

"I mean you don't have to be a…a…" he looked up at the ceiling and scratched his head, "oh what's the word Lady Rangiku called you?"

_I can think of a few things she might call me, _Seles mused to herself.

"Oh, I remember, a Tsundere."

"What the heck does that mean?" Seles had never heard of the term.

"It means that you're acting cranky all the time is just because you don't know how to be nice all the time like you are when no one's looking," Zelos answered her.

"I…well…" Seles began to play with her fingers. She pulled her knees up to her chest. "Zelos."

"Hmm?" Zelos raised an eyebrow. Seles mumbled something into her blanket. "Sorry, didn't catch that." Seles mumbled the same thing into her blanket even louder. "Nope, still didn't hear you."

"I said please be careful!" She said with her face red as her hair as she pulled her head up to look Zelos directly in the face.

Zelos smiled softly. "Of course I will." He pat her head again.

Seles was still blushing. "Big bro…Zelos?"

"Yeah?"

"Come closer," Seles told him.

"You're not going to hit me are you?" Zelos asked her. Seles growled. "All right, fine, fine." Zelos got up and sat on the edge of his sister's bed. She leaned against him and put her arms around him.

"You're so stupid," Seles said, sounding melancholy, "You're always getting yourself into trouble and you always have to go around chasing skirts. Why do you have to go off to war huh? Are you trying to get yourself killed you idiot? You think I don't care if you die? I don't mean that. I care a lot about you. You're the only brother I have…my only family." Drops of water splashed Zelos' forearm. They were Seles' tears. "I don't hate you or think any of the bad things I've ever said about you. The truth is Zelos, I just love you. You're so good to me. You're my big brother. You don't act like you care, but I know. I know you care a lot about me. Rukia told me all about how you were planning to die for my sake. You don't have to do anything for me Zelos. All I want is for you to be alive so I can wake up and see you at breakfast every morning, in the garden every afternoon and come say goodnight to me in the late evening. That's all I want, but you have to go and be an idiot about it!" Seles pounded her fist against Zelos' chest. She continued to sob. She stopped briefly when Zelos put his arms around her.

"Easy there Seles, it's ok. That's all I wanted to hear," Zelos told her.

"Master Zelos! You have some guests," Sebastian called from downstairs.

Zelos let go of Seles and hoped off her bed. "That must be Miss Lavirna and the kid."

"Ah wait Big Brother," Seles called out to him.

"Hmm?" Zelos looked back at his sister, not with his usual cocky smile, but with an inquiring expression.

"Thank you…for talking to me and please…when you go off to war…please come back alive," Seles told him.

Zelos gave his sister a thumb's up, "You got it." He then shut the door to her room and went downstairs. He found Lavirna and Genis sitting on the couch. "Hey shrimp, Miss Lavirna, glad you could stop by."

"So what's this gift you were talking about Zelos?" Lavirna asked snippily.

"Ah right that," Zelos said. "Gimme one second." He left the room and went down the hall he came back carrying a longbow underneath his arm. He extended it out to Lavirna. "Here, it's yours."

"You're…giving that to me?" Lavirna asked. She had never seen a more finely crafted bow in her life.

"What, you don't want it?" Zelos asked jokingly.

"No, I'll take it, thank you, but why are you giving it to me?" Lavirna asked.

"You made your bow yourself right?" Zelos asked her.

"Yes, that's right, but how did you know that?" Lavirna asked.

"The craftsmanship on it is obvious. For one, you're using vines to tie the bow string to the wood and also the wood isn't exceptionally shaved," Zelos stated. "And that's fine for your average merc or bounty hunter with suicidal overconfidence, but you're going to need something with a little better craftsmanship.

"Well, thank you," Lavirna said taking the bow. She looked at her old bow. "I suppose I'll ask Cyrus if he could hang this on the wall in the den. It's too good of a bow just to sell."

"Where'd you get that other bow anyway?" Genis wanted to know.

"That shorty, is the famous Ceremonial Coliseum Bow," Zelos declared, "in the olden days they used to use that bow to signal the start of tournaments that would take place in the coliseum. They'd attach a bomb to the end of the arrow and shoot it into the air to create an explosion to start off the games and before each event they'd fire an arrow into the gong on the other side of the stands to signal the contenders to begin. The games were done away with about a thousand or so years ago, and no one knew what to do with the bow so they gave it to my family. It's hardly been used. The last time that thing saw action was when I was seven and I asked Sebastian if I could learn archery practice like some other nobles' kids. From my current fighting style, you can see how that turned out, but the bow itself is of fine craftsmanship forged by dwarven hands. I think you'd put it to good use."

"Wow, thanks Zelos. This is really something," Lavirna asked.

"Okay, what's the catch, how come you're being so nice?" Genis asked.

"What, can't a guy charitably give a gift to a friend?" Zelos asked, slightly hurt. He then added, "Although I suppose a kiss in return wouldn't hurt."

"A kiss huh?" Lavirna folded her arms.

"Don't listen to him Lavirna he—" Genis stopped talking when Lavirna gave Zelos a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Zelos, that was very thoughtful to give this to me. I'll be sure to put it to good use," Lavirna said. She sheathed the bow behind her back. "Come on Genis, we should get going."

"Ah come on, why the rush? We've got a month and the sun's going down. Stay the night at least, or at least stay for dinner," Zelos offered.

"Thanks for the offer but we'll…"

"Free room, board and a home cooked meal sounds lovely. Thank you Zelos," Lavirna said.

"Hey no problem. Just looking out for my friends," Zelos declared.

Genis shut his eyes. _Everything's okay Genis, count to ten._

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"So shorty you seem to be a bit beside yourself."

"Leave me alone Zelos," Genis said shaking in annoyance.

"Hey c'mon relax. Don't tell me you're jealous of Lavirna giving me a kiss. I thought you liked Presea. Or have you set your eyes elsewhere because of what happened to her?" Zelos asked.

"I…no! No it's not like that at all!" Genis shouted. "I…I liked Lavirna before I knew what happened to Presea and…no wait what I mean is…I still like Presea and I…no I mean…Aagh!"

Zelos laughed, "Hey it's okay shorty. It's okay to like more than one girl."

"To you maybe," Genis mulled over.

"I find it more surprising you've still got it out for Presea now that she's…" Zelos stopped talking looked at Genis and then broke out into a wide grin.

"What? What? Stop grinning!"

"Oh I see what's going on," Zelos laughed.

"What?" Genis snapped.

Zelos laughed heartily, "Well shorty I never thought it happen, but it seems you're finally starting to see women for women."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Genis shouted, blushing.

"No reason to try to hide it," Zelos said, "You're starting to become just like me. You like both Lavirna and Presea, despite the fact that Presea now looks so much older than you. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if you thought Little miss Kiku was cute too." Genis blushed. "You're turning red."

"N-no…it…it's just hot here!"

"Now, now," Zelos stifled his amusement as best he could, "It's okay. Don't you worry about a thing. I, the great Zelos, will teach you all there is to know about how to be a lover of women."

"This is not happening. This…is not…happening!" Genis started getting crazy.

"Hey you know what? I'm actually proud of you Genis. You've earned enough respect for me to call you by name now. Hey maybe when I go down to the club next time you could be my wing man," Zelos suggested.

Genis put his fingers in his ears, "I don't know what you're talking about! I can't hear you! Lalalalalalala~!"

**End of Chapter 13**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Next chapter will have the other characters doing their business. I'm saving the conclusion of Rukia and Lloyd's escapade for last since that's the main plot. And it seems Genis is turning into quite the junior pimp, but is in denial of such things. Poor kid. Still he is at that age. Anyway see you guys next time)**


	14. Album Atrum's Advance

**(A/N: I have nothing to say)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

While the residents of Aselia made their best attempts to rally the citizens that lived on its terrain (or in its skies where the people of Exire were concerned) things continued to grow restless in the Soul Society.

"You dull witted imbeciles! This isn't a mechanical failure. Someone sabotaged our network! And when I find the person that did this I will pickle them in a vat of acid!" Mayuri raged. He was still midway through his restoration process so he wasn't looking his best. His face looked like a decaying human skull. His teeth were still golden yellow and there was black eye paint around his eyes and lips. His blue hair was in a single line on his head. He looked like a painted member of the walking dead.

"Bad day Captain Kurotsuchi?" A calm, suave voice called from the doorway into the control room.

Mayuri looked behind him to see Talbumosuke leaned up sideways against the doorway. "Atrumier." He gnashed his teeth. "Are you responsible for this? If you are I don't care how noble your family is, I will make you suffer!"

"Actually, I just dropped by cause I heard you were having trouble." He walked into the room and pushed a swivel chair out of the way. "Thought I'd see what the problem is; maybe help out a little."

"Hrn," Mayuri scowled.

"If you'd like I could see if I could repair this 'sabotage' for you. You seem like you could use some beauty rest," Talbumosuke offered.

"Very well, I have much more important things to take care of anyway. Good day to you Captain Atrumier," Mayuri walked away.

Talbumosuke bent down and examined the damage. He connected a few wires before realizing how having the network shut down could play to his advantage. He stood up and looked over to where Nemu was standing. Without her captain to order her around the young woman looked like she just blended in with the rest of the scenery. "Vice-captain," Talbumosuke called to her in a calm kind voice.

"Hai, Atrumier-taicho," Nemu responded.

"Are there any computers that are actually working? I believe I might be able to bring the network back online remotely," he told her.

"There are a few computers in Mayuri-sama's private lab, but no one is allowed in their without Mayuri-sama's permission," Nemu said.

"Well your captain did say that I could have a shot at repairs. I don't think he'll mind, especially if it gets the network back online," Talbumosuke stated.

"I…very well…follow me," Nemu led Talbumosuke to Mayuri's lab. Talbumosuke sat down at Mayuri's main computer and typed away. Nemu stood behind him, peering over his shoulder, as she would with Mayuri. With a few precise keystrokes Talbumosuke brought up the networking grid. He then set up a database listing on the right hand side of the screen. The database ran through a list of every Soul Reaper in the Gotei. "Hmm, it appears some of these files were corrupted in the sabotage," Talbumosuke stated. "I'll make a note of it to your captain for you." There were indeed a few damaged database listings, but Talbumosuke's was not one of them. Since technobabble was not Nemu's forte she missed it when Talbumosuke took his record off the readable signals. He then proceeded to reboot the system manually from Mayuri's computer. The power to the whole department came back online and signals could be tracked again. A scrap of paper came out of the nearby printer. Talbumosuke handed it to Nemu. "Here's the list of damaged readouts. We'll be able to track the Seireitei no problem right now, save these readouts, but we can't get to any of the living worlds without the patch job to the blown fuse box."

Nemu bowed politely, "Mayuri-sama will surely be pleased."

"He will indeed," Talbumosuke said. He continued to look into Nemu's eyes.

"Atrumier-taichio…is there something the matter?" Nemu was confused. Talbumosuke was inside her personal space. Not that Nemu even had the notion of such a concept, considering how she had smothered Uryu with her breasts once before, but at the same time, seeing her reflection in Talbumosuke's eyelids made her feel funny.

Her hand clasped the paper that the 9th Division captain was offering her. "Vice-captain Kurotsuchi," he reached his hand up and stroked her cheek, "has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look?"

"B-beautiful?" Nemu stuttered. She knew what the word meant. To call something beautiful meant it was pleasing to the five senses in some way. She never thought, not once, that such a word applied to her.

"Of course," Talbumosuke cupped her chin and stroked her cheek with his thumb, "you are very lovely indeed."

Nemu started to feel confused. She wasn't used to this. She'd never had anyone tell her these things. Her purpose was to follow her captain's orders and not do anything else. Mayuri drove it into her how useless she was, but here was someone else complimenting her on pure aesthetic value. Nemu was unsure what to do. Screaming was one option, but for some reason Nemu just wanted to wait to see what would happen.

As if things weren't strange enough for the artificial Soul Reaper they became even more confusing when Talbumosuke pressed his lips to hers. Nemu was taken aback. She knew what a kiss was. It was a sign of affection for someone special to you. Was she special to Talbumosuke? She didn't know, but she was interested in finding out. She didn't know much about the 9th Division captain. But…no that would go against her orders.

Talbumosuke backed off of Nemu and left her standing there holding the list of corrupted profiles. "There can be more of that if you'd like," Talbumosuke told her.

"I…" Nemu was unsure of how to respond to what had just occurred. The woman buried inside her was bursting with excitement while the artificial soul reaper she always manifested on the outside wanted Talbumosuke to just leave so she could later forget what had just happened.

The former won out. "What…can I do…Talbumosuke-sama?"

Talbumosuke merely grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoto University<strong>

Lloyd and Rukia appeared in the center of the parking lot of the University. Yuan had dropped them in a very safe area. There were no pedestrians around to see Rukia and Lloyd appear from out of nowhere.

"This is place seems as well developed as Sybak," Lloyd commented.

"That shouldn't come as a surprise. Sybak is probably the Aselian equivalent of a Japanese University. Now hush so I can find Ichigo," Rukia focused her mind to draw out the spirit ribbons. One red thread caught her eye and she grabbed it. "This way, follow me!"

Lloyd followed Rukia's sprinting legs as best he could. The two seemed to be travelling away from the school. "Wait if Ichigo goes to school here why are we going away from it?" Lloyd asked.

Rukia's eyes darted around town until her eyes landed upon an analog clock hanging on the wall of a store. "Judging by the time it's the middle of the afternoon. Ichigo's probably home," she told Lloyd.

"So we have to go all the way to Karakura Town?" Lloyd moped.

"No, the signal's too close and I can definitely sense Ichigo's reiatsu. He probably has an apartment set up somewhere," Rukia answered.

"What's an apartment?" Lloyd asked.

"Ugh," Rukia palmed her face. She looked back forward and answered Lloyd's question as they ran, "An apartment is a separate home people here use in order to cut down on travelling time. Unlike Aselia most people don't use an inn. A lot of people move out of their parent's house and move out on their own, especially when your chosen higher education is so far away from home."

"I don't fully understand, but what's important is that we can find Ichigo here right?" Lloyd asked.

Rukia nodded.

The two continued to run until they arrived at a single apartment that was squeezed into two complexes. It was a split level apartment, with the bottom level containing both the garage and the basement and it had a staircase leading to the upper level. "He's inside there. We made it," Rukia beamed.

"Great, let's go in," Lloyd ran up the staircase and began banging his fist on the door. "Hey! Ichigo! Open up!"

Inside Ichigo and Sheena were in the middle of a wrestling match in between the sheets. Music was on and the atmosphere had been intensified by the incense Sheena had set up. Things were just getting to the main event when Ichigo heard the banging on the door. Both individuals stopped. Ichigo turned his speakers off in aggravation.

"I thought you tipped the Pizza guy," Sheena said.

"I could've sworn I did," Ichigo got up and grabbed his pants and proceeded to put them on as he headed for the door. He heard more banging. "I hear you! I hear you! I'm coming sheesh!" Ichigo finally made it to the door and opened it. "What?"

"My someone's in a foul mood," Rukia commented.

It took Ichigo a few moments to take in the fact that both Lloyd and Rukia were standing at his door step. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Ichigo groaned.

"Ichigo we need to tell you something. It's urgent. Everyone on Aselia is going to die!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"What's going on Ichigo?" Sheena called from the bedroom.

"We're going to have to put what we were doing on hold, get dressed. We've got company," Ichigo called back.

"Can't you tell them to wait?" Sheena called.

Ichigo turned his whole body around, "Would you turn away the hero of Aselia with a message of urgency on his shoulders?"

"Lloyd's here?" Sheena called. There was a pasue. "Got it, I'm getting dressed."

"What were you two doing exactly?" Lloyd asked.

"Not important, both of you get in here," Ichigo jerked his thumb inside.

Rukia shot her head all around Ichigo's living room. "Well your apartment is certainly in better condition than your old bedroom."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't inspect my house, thank you. It's up to my standards and that's all that matters," Ichigo grumbled.

"What's the matter Ichigo did we interrupt you're little frolicking time with your girlfriend?" Rukia teased.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Ichigo said grouchily.

_I'm hoping his mood approves when he listens to what we have to say. _Rukia realized what she just thought. _Then again…_

Rukia's thoughts were interrupted by Sheena coming out in a dark brown bed robe and pink slippers. "Can't you guys take this seriously?" Lloyd complained.

"Hey you're the ones who barged in on short notice," Ichigo reminded him. Lloyd just growled.

"Easy there o' hero of righteousness," Rukia told Lloyd. "Anyway what we have to say isn't the best of news."

* * *

><p><strong>One Explanation Later<strong>

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Ichigo rose to his feet the moment Rukia mentioned the genocide declaration.

"I can't believe they would do this," Sheena snapped. "Where do they get off?"

"This is all that bastard Talbumosuke's doing isn't it?" Ichigo questioned.

"That's what we're figuring. Unfortunately there's no evidence to point to that. The battles that took place in the Seireitai were enough to put Central Forty Six on edge. It's possible Talbumosuke just pushed them off the cliff so to speak. We can't charge him with anything for doing that," Rukia responded.

"Oh that's great! Guy declares genocide on my girlfriend's home planet and just gets to waltz on through his life. Absolutely wonderful," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"So what's being done about it? I mean Ichigo and I are just two people. We really can't make that big of a difference can we?" Sheena asked.

Rukia shook her head, "The others are rushing all over creation to get Aselia prepped for war. We can't stop the war from occurring, but we can prevent it from turning into a one-sided bloodbath. The problem will be the captains and higher ranking soul reapers. There's no doubt Captain Zaraki will follow orders without question and Captain Kurotsuchi will definitely want research materials. We can count Nii-sama and the others out of the equation since they want the fighting to end, but we need extra hands so we can figure out what's really going on."

"What do you mean, Rukia?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh right, I guess I forgot that part last time," Rukia said. "We, that is Nii-sama and the others who sent me, believe that this genocide is a decoy to some larger plot. If Talbumosuke is really responsible for pushing Aselia over the edge then there's no doubt he'll be plotting something else."

"Yeah, Urahara-san called him Aizen's Apprentice. There's no way that guy isn't using some form of backup plan," Ichigo said.

"Aizen's apprentice?" Rukia questioned.

"Oh that's right, you weren't there. Before we stormed Aselia the last time Urahara said that Talbumosuke was Aizen's underling. He's Aizen's backup plan for whatever Aizen was trying to do," Ichigo told Rukia.

"Yes…yes it's all starting to make sense. I'll relay this information to the others." Instinctively, Rukia pulled out her Soul Pager. When she saw the blank screen she remembered she had been cut off. "Oh right…forgot about that."

"You can't contact the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"We couldn't risk my being found out," Rukia stated. "So Unohana-taicho infiltrated the research bureau and had me cut off from the Soul Society. She said she'd make things look like an accident."

"So then what do we do?" Sheena asked.

"We'll have to get to Urahara's shop. It's my only way back. We would have to go to Karakura town anyway to get Orihime and Kiku," Rukia said.

"I'll make my rounds and round up who I can as well. If we want a fighting force to rival captains I know exactly who I can get," Ichigo stated.

"So we may actually have to split up once we get to Karakura town won't we?" Lloyd asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Rukia can go and deal with the Urahara Shoten. You and Sheena can go to Orihime's place to get her and Kiku. I'll go my own way."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Rukia asked.

"Don't worry about me, we can do this. Aselia will not fall on my watch," Ichigo said sternly.

"Sheena do you think you could summon Origin?" Lloyd asked her.

"Well that came out of nowhere," she said, "I could, but why?"

"Combined with the Eternal sword and the summoning I think we can get Origin to drop us right on top of Urahara's shop even with such a low mana world," Lloyd answered.

"Leave it to me," Sheena said and whipped out his summoning card, "The ruler of…"

"Hey hold on! Let's take this outside! I don't want my roof blown sky high!" Ichigo exasperated.

Sheena stopped her summoning, "Oops, yeah that wouldn't be good would it."

"Yeah and while we're on the topic of forgetting things," Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth pouch. He dumped a small green sphere into his hand and swallowed it. He entered into his Soul Form. Kon pushed Ichigo aside, realizing he was mobile and tried to glomp Rukia.

His attempts at affection were answered with a punch to the back of the head. "Same old Kon I see."

"Would you cut that out? Hey may be the one feeling the pain, but I'll be the one having to deal with the brain damage later!" Ichigo complained.

"Anyway let's go outside and get going," Rukia said and walked back outside. Ichigo just grumbled at the fact that Rukia was not going to apologize for her actions.

"You know the drill Kon," Ichigo said as he massaged his own forehead, "Go to my classes. Don't get me arrested," he picked up Kon by his hair, "And for the sake of my sanity, don't bring strange girls home!"

"She wasn't a strange girl. If you realized how much that girl liked she wouldn't have wound up in jail you jerk!" Kon snapped.

"Oh yes, because I'm such a sensitive guy. Sensitive enough to cheat on my own girlfriend!" Ichigo shouted sarcastically.

"You barely saw each other up until she moved in!" Kon argued.

"Dammit Kon this is not up for debate! I don't mind if you go down to the strip clubs and drool, but I would appreciate it if you stopped hitting on girls from my class!" Ichigo said. "I swear to god one of these times I'm going to have some girl confessing to me that she got pregnant and I'll know exactly who to blame!"

"Hey can you blame the fact that you've got quite the charm with the ladies?" Kon said putting on a charming face and cupping his chin.

"I don't care! It's my body! My house! My rules! If you don't like it I can always have you mailed back home and get a new mod soul." Ichigo said and then put on a cocky grin. "My dad would have no problem putting you in my sister's doll. You could be his mod soul and you'd have to put up with Yuzu every. Single. Day."

"No! Please anything, but that! Have mercy!" Kon held up his hands in prayer.

"Then do what you're told and stop bellyaching when I give you constraints," Ichigo said.

"But you're constraints are too…constraining," Kon complained. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Hah!" Sheena thrust her fists out and whacked both Ichigo and Kon in the cheek. "All right enough! Both of you! Ichigo, we have more important things to do than argue with Kon. We can always fix what he screws up when we get back. Kon, I swear on Martel if we come back and Ichigo has an STD because of you, I will crush your pill form into dust. Now, Am I clear?" Sheena was rather enraged upon speaking her last statement.

"Yeah…no problem," Ichigo had never seen his girlfriend so angry before. Neither had Kon.

"You got it Melons. I'll be on my best behavior," Kon told her. Sheena whacked him with the side of her hand.

"I told you before not to call me that! I outta smack you!"

"Please don't warn me after you do it," Kon whined. Sheena glared. "I mean, yes…sorry."

Sheena took a deep breath. "Right let's get going." She walked out the door.

"Man I have never seen Sheena so upset," Ichigo rubbed his neck.

"You should probably talk to her when you two have the chance," Lloyd suggested.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Ichigo mused.

"I was just trying to help," Lloyd said apologetically.

Ichigo rested his arm against the side of his doorway. "I know you were. Sorry it's just…we thought this was all over. In two months Sheena and the Mizuho are all moving to Japan and we can finally be happy together." Ichigo's fist tightened fiercely. "And that bastard Talbumosuke just has to go and screw everything up."

"He'll get his. You and I will make sure of that," Lloyd told him.

"Yeah," Ichigo pushed off his doorway and headed out the door.

Lloyd saw that Ichigo seemed to be a little more conflicted than he was letting on. _Something's bothering him, but what? _Lloyd sighed. _Ichigo's never been one to openly talk if he didn't feel like it. I'd better not press the issue. Besides, I wouldn't be his first choice of people to talk to._

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

**Central 46 Chambers**

The doors of the Central 46 were pushed open as a shadowy figure stood at the top of the stairs.

"Who's there?" one of the council members shouted.

"No one is authorized to enter the Central Forty Six without a summons notice. Leave now and you'll be given merely a warning," the figure was told.

The visitor cracked a grin and flew into the room with amazing speed. A bloodcurdling scream was heard followed by blood splattering the walls. "Alert the Gotei Thirteen! We're under attack!"

The members of Central 46 began dispersing into different directions to try and escape whatever evil had just wrought itself into the chambers. However, the visitor had no interest in the members of the Central 46. He strode down the hallway to the elevator and took it down to the Muken. Upon entering into the lit dungeon the visitor turned out to be one Album Atrum. A few members of the Central 46 were waiting for him.

"Don't move!" one shouted.

"Hands in the air!" another shouted.

Album Atrum did so only to smirk and wave one hand over his face, donning his hollow mask. The etchings of the mask had a single line running sideways across the eyeline and a line running down the middle, separating the mask down its middle. A red circular pattern, made to look like a ruby, was painted into the center of Album Atrum's mask's forehead. Two fin-like structures spread out past his ears.

The members of the Central 46 had barely any time to get a glimpse of Album Atrum's mask before he was behind them sword just a click out of its sheath. He clicked his sword back into its scabbard and two wide gashes appeared on each of the Central 46 members. They fell to the ground dead. Album Atrum removed his mask and stood in front of the door to Aizen's chamber. He ripped off the arms of one of the dead corpses and used it to open the door to Aizen's cell.

"Hmm, two visitors in such a short span of time," Aizen chuckled to himself, "My luck seems to be turning around indeed." Album Atrum lit the candles to Aizen's cell.

"Enjoying the prison life Aizen?" Album Atrum questioned.

Aizen chuckled, "It's not so bad once you get used to it. I've passed the time by counting the stones on the walls or the number of noises I hear. Sometimes I count my own breaths."

"Very funny," Album Atrum said.

"What are you doing here?" Aizen asked his visitor.

"The name's Album Atrum," the rogue Soul Reaper introduced, "You have something I want Aizen. I am here to take it."

"And what could I possibly have that you could need?" Aizen asked. "I was stripped of all my possessions when I was locked up in here."

"All, but one," Album Atrum reminded Aizen. "I'm here for that." He held his palm up and curled his index finger towards himself. A pulse gave off in Aizen's abdomen as if something was trying to wrench itself from him. It pained Aizen in doing so and the man bent over as much as he could considering he was bound so tightly to the chair he was sitting in.

"What?" Aizen gasped.

"The Hogyoku knows its true master and its true purpose," Album Atrum told Aizen. "I must say it did indeed serve you well for what you used it for, but the Hogyoku can be put to better use to a much more sinister plan." Album Atrum curled two fingers this time and the Hogyoku gave another lurch. Aizen began to cough and grit his teeth as he stared at Album Atrum.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with," Aizen warned.

"I don't?" Album Atrum questioned and laughed. "I don't intend to use the Hogyoku like you did. It is just a tool. A self-aware tool, but still a tool. And it knows that I will use it to its fullest extent. You were selfish with it Aizen and when a higher power came along the Hogyoku rejected you. I don't plan to make the same mistakes you did. Eliminating Central Forty Six? They're worth more to me alive than dead. Gain power to start a revolution? Wrong move. You need to start a revolution to gain absolute power. And once you have power you can do anything you want." Album Atrum pulled with four of his fingers. The Hogyoku lurched again and Aizen grunted in pain. "Your resistance is disturbing Aizen. Or are you waiting for your precious apprentice? You want to turn the Hogyoku over to him don't you?" Album Atrum laughed and walked up to Aizen's cell. "You put too much faith in him." Aizen shook with fear when he got a good look at Album Atrum's face. Fear. He'd only felt it once before and that was when Gin had attempted to kill him. Once again the cold emotion gripped him tightly. Here in the Muken he had no power. The Hogyoku was attempting to leave him and he had not a weapon on him. The pylons in his cage had made him tame as a kitten. Even if that were not the case he was still tied to a chair.

"You…but why? I…I made you who you are!" Aizen shouted.

"That's right you did," Album Atrum said and put a hand on his sword handle, "You also taught me never to trust anyone, least of all you." He unsheathed his sword and cut down the bars to Aizen's cell. Album Atrum then held up his hand again. He beckoned the Hogyoku to his will. "Why are you resisting? This is what you hoped for isn't it?"

"We were…supposed to work together," Aizen hissed.

"Plans change. You should know that," Album Atrum responded.

"AtruUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Aizen shouted out as the Hogyoku was ripped from his body, leaving a large bleeding wound in his abdomen. Aizen sat, powerless, panting in his seat.

Album Atrum looked at the Hogyoku. "So this is the fabled crumbling orb I've heard so much about. Hmph." The rogue soul reaper pocketed the trinket. "Now the question is what am I going to do with you sensei? I could just let you suffer and bleed out, but knowing you, even without your immortality granted to you by that little marble I just took, you'd be tenacious enough to tell all of the Gotei what is going on. I'm afraid I can't have that."

Aizen looked desperate. The end was here. He knew it. He was staring down the face of his personal grim reaper.

Album Atrum put his fingertips to his forehead. "Farewell Aizen Sosuke," He summoned his mask. A swirling read light gave off from the painted jewel on his forehead.

"AAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!"

Unbeknownst to the chaos within the chambers, Captain May Stowa made her way to the Central 46 in response to the distress signal.

After a few moments Album Atrum burst through the roof. His hollow mask was upon his face and a pair of demonic wings was spread upon his back. He flapped the wings and shrunk them in and then looked at the Hogyoku in his hand as he stood on air. _It is true. The Hogyoku really can grant its user any wish it desires if one knows how to master it. Good thing I won't be relying on that power to complete my plans._

"Intruder!" May shouted, hand on her Zanpakuto. "Who are you?"

"The name is Album Atrum," the man folded his arms. "I am the Vanguard of Soul Society's destruction. Judging by your haori I take it you are a captain. Well _captain_ are you going to bring me in?"

"Come quietly and I won't have to resort to force," May told Album Atrum.

"Tell me, in any time that's ever been told to the person on my side of the good versus evil conflict when has that ever worked?"

"Very well then. If you won't come in by choice. I'll force you to submit by force," May drew out her sword, but didn't swing it. "Chant, Sento!" **(Battlemage)** A cold, wintry gale force gave off from May's Zanapakuto. May's Zanpakuto changed into a long staff that seemed to be made purely out of ice and diamond ore. It was like a mage's staff out of a fantasy setting RPG. An orb of pure ice blue energy glowed inside the head of the staff. May's shihakusho caught on fire transforming the robes a bright red-orange. Patterns of yellow flames attached themselves to the hems of her robes. Her hakama transformed into a long skirt, a pattern of flames also aligned themselves along the hems. The embroidery on May's new uniform was yellow. Golden bracelets attached themselves to May's wrists. They sparked with pure electricity. "Now," she said holding out her palm as a ball of flame appeared in it. "Witness the power of the Captain of the 5th Division!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: May Vs Album Atrum. Finally the 5****th**** Division captain takes a step in the spotlight. Meanwhile Ichigo, Sheena, Lloyd and Rukia make their way to Karakura town to gather the rest of the troops. And before anyone says anything, Aizen IS Dead. Album Atrum killed him. This is Word of God saying that even if there's no observation of the body that Aizen was done in by Atrum. Only one person has correctly guessed the correlation between Album Atrum and Talbumosuke. Kudos to anyone else who can figure it out. Anyway, see ya peeps).**


	15. The Length of Loyalty

**(A/N: This is me running completely on lactose to do a fight scene. I had ice cream earlier at Friendly's. So I'm on a sugar high. Everyone please enjoy the chapter.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

May and Album Atrum stared each other down in preparation for battle. The Visored egged May to make the first move. She began by thrusting her free hand forward and launching several fire balls from the palm of her hand. As they approached Album Atrum he swatted each one away with his sword. He cut right through one of them. "Is that the best you've got?" he taunted.

"In your dreams," May was behind him and with both hands on her staff shot out a wave of lightning bolts, zapping at short range.

Album Atrum disappeared and attacked from behind. May turned and blocked. The staff glowed and a sharp icicle appeared at the end of the staff and May swung up and tried to slice Album Atrum with it. He dodged and then swung at her shoulder. May shunpoed back and pumped more fireballs at the rogue Soul Reaper. He dodged them and made to attack her position, but May was already gone.

A ball of lightning came sailing towards Album Atrum. He destroyed it with his bare hands. Album Atrum looked in the direction it came from. May, with a strong gaze stood stolidly, looking at him, waiting for him to make a move.

"Hmph, it appears you're more powerful than I give you credit for," Album Atrum told her.

"Don't underestimate the power of a Captain of the Gotei," May told him.

"How quaint," the Visored said, "but I'm through playing games." Red eyes flashed from the slit in his mask and the red jewel on his forehead began to glow. Swirling red light began to shine out from the painted jewel.

_What?_ The red light seemed to send a silent signal straight into her brain. All of the nerves in cells in her mind seemed to throb at once. May clutched her head in pain and screamed. While she was reeling Album Atrum got within her defenses and slashed down her front before getting behind her and driving the pommel of his sword into the center of her back. May went slamming into the ground. She coughed as she pushed up off the ground. Blood poured from her mouth. She clutched her head. It hurt like hell.

Album Atrum stuck his sword out over her shoulder, prepared to chop of her head. "Don't make another move."

"What..." May panted, "…was that?"

"The special technique of my mask. It's a telepathic blast that shatters the mind, but it only works once on each person. It doesn't have to do more than that. Although I must say I applaud you for surviving my attack. A lesser mind would've been turned to a vegetable or worse. I would've thought based on what it did to Aizen that my attack was omnipotent. It appears I underestimated the draining of his reiatsu over a period of three years," Album Atrum stated.

"What…do you mean?" May wanted to know.

"Aizen was one of the most gifted minds in Soul Society. I would've thought that using such a technique would've just given him a bad migraine and I'd be forced to carve up his corpse. You see if I am met with resistance, either from a vastly superior mind or vastly superior reiatsu, the lethality of my attack lessens. However, it appears the damage to his reiatsu was greater than I thought for when he was on the receiving end of my attack," Album Atrum grinned behind his mask, "His head exploded." May's eyes turned wide with shock. "Yes…feel the fear. I am curious as to how you survived my attack. Your mind is much lesser than my own, but then again there's your Zanpakuto. Sento, the Battlemage. In addition to your other abilities, it heavily increases your mental resistance doesn't it? How very fortunate for you. But fortunate or not, this is the end."

"You villains really need to learn when to shut up you know," May said. She placed her palm firmly on the ground. "Hasai Keimusho!" **(Crushing Prison)** Energy ruptured from the ground and May disappeared with Shunpo as Album Atrum became imprisoned in a barrier of May's own malevolent spirit energy. It wouldn't hold for very long, but it gave the 5th Division captain enough time to escape.

After he broke out of May's attack the Vizard struck into close quarters against May. She blocked with the center of her staff. Album Atrum curled the hilt of his sword backwards and then stabbed forward underneath May's staff. She dodged and appeared on his left flank.

"Hado 33 Sokatsui!" The kido ruptured towards Talbumosuke who deflected it with his bare hand, but in the time he took to make the deflection May was already preparing another spell. She twirled her staff in front of her and then thrust it downward to be on the same altitude as her feet. "Fuyu no Te!" **(Hand of Winter)** A frosty aura blew fiercely towards Album Atrum. He braced against the cold with his sword.

May appeared behind Album Atrum and attempted to bash him in the side of the head with her staff. He dodged and put his feet firmly on a rooftop. "I must admit your skills are impressive captain," Album Atrum told her.

"I have a name you know," May said and thrust her arm out at her side, "It's Stowa, May Stowa, Captain of the Fifth Division."

"Ah, Aizen's old position, how cheery," Album Atrum mocked.

"Please, I am nothing like that man," she told him. "Under my command the shambled squad that criminal left behind will prosper." She attained a battle position. "But such talk is wasted on you I'm sure."

"Bring it," Album Atrum taunted.

"Fine, your funeral," May told the Visored. She twirled her staff as though she were the late Kaien Shiba preparing to release his Zanpakuto. As she did, lighting gathered into it. She switched her staff to the other hand and twirled it some more. As she did high voltage began to fill the air around her and Album Atrum. "You can't escape this one. During preparation the attack creates a high intensity barrier encircling me and all within the reach of my reiatsu inside."

"I'm sure I can still stop you though," Atrum rushed forward, but May disappeared faster than he can blink when he reached her location.

"Also during casting," she said as she reappeared behind him, "I can ride these electric waves present through the air and continue to cast. You've got no choice, but to feel my wrath." She finished twirling her staff and slid it perpendicular across her body at her chest line, sliding the staff in between her index and middle finger of her other hand until her hands clasped together. The barrier she had mentioned earlier now became visible as it distorted the air. "And as I finish casting the whole barrier becomes the attack itself." May said. "Farewell Album Atrum." She swung her staff out at her side and shouted, "Senkai Tenpesuto!" **(Swirling Tempest)** Instantly she and Album Atrum disappeared in a dome of lighting that encased the entire area. A thunderous BOOM thundered through the Seireitai. The attack lasted close to a minute as Album Atrum was zapped and tingled by one of May's most powerful Shikai techniques.

The attack finished itself off and May felt satisfied with her handiwork. Her satisfaction became apprehension though when a blade pierced through her abdomen from behind. "A very powerful move Captain Stowa, very powerful indeed, but there are two things you did not consider. First off, I'm a Visored and an advanced one at that. I can tap into high speed regeneration. Second, the lightning currents that travel through the air are noticeable to those with high enough hand eye coordination. Right before your attack went off I noticed most of those currents converging onto you. I figured that you'd have some form of protection against your own attack and I was right. Your reiatsu coats the area so you would barely notice my slipping behind you if I suppressed my own reiatsu enough to deceive you."

"Damn," May gagged. She brought her hand underneath her stab wound.

"It's been fun captain, but my time is almost up. I don't have time to play with you anymore." Album Atrum removed his sword from May's back He then slashed diagonally down her back before yanking on the back of her robe and throwing May to the ground. Her fall was fierce enough that her shoulder bones cracked and blood spurted from her mouth and she whined as she hit the ground She had not the power to hold onto her staff and her hand opened and her Zanpakuto rolled away before it transformed back into its sealed form, returning May to her Shihakusho. Album Atrum landed on the ground. Album Atrum walked forward, sword still drawn. "Aizen was a good threat to the Soul Society, but when he defeated all the captains, lieutenants and former captains and lieutenants at the Battle of Karakura Town, he failed to finish the job. I will not make that same mistake. Talbumosuke hovered over May and held his blade pointed down towards her. "Yes, that should be just over the heart."

_So this is it. I'm a captain for barely two years and my leadership ends here does it? _May laughed at the absurdity to herself. _Oh well, I wouldn't have it any other way. I will be remembered dying to protect the Soul Society. Momo…forgive me._

"Get away from her!" May heard someone shout. A fireball blasted towards Album Atrum, catching him off guard, but he dodged out of the way. May turned her head in the direction of the attack. Standing with her hands firmly on her Zanpakuto was Momo Hinamori. "I've already lost one captain," Momo had tears in her eyes, "I won't lose another."

"Very well, have your captain," Album Atrum told Momo, "As much as I'd love to kill you both my time runs short." Album Atrum opened a garganta.

"You're not getting away. Snap! Tobiume!" Another fireball went towards Album Atrum. He deflected it with the palm of his hand and then appeared inches away Momo before smacking her in the sideswiping her with a wide right hook to the face. Momo hit the ground and attempted to get up. Album Atrum's sword stopped her from retaliating.

"My retreat is not cowardice, but convenience," He said. Momo watched his mask crack. "Like I said, if I had the time I could kill you both now." He Shunpoed over to the Garganta he opened stepped into it. The moment his face was shrouded by the darkness of the Garganta his mask shattered revealing his wild styled black hair and his red eyes, but Momo and May were unable to see such a thing at their angles. The garganta then slammed behind him and he was gone.

Momo recovered, anger and pain lingering before realizing more urgent matters required her attention. She sheathed her sword and ran over to her captain. "Taicho!"

May groaned, looking up at her plucky vice-captain.

"Taicho, I'm sorry. I know you gave me orders and you told me not to disobey unless I distrusted you, but when I saw the surge from your Senkai Tenpesuto I…I panicked and came right here," Momo was talking a mile a minute, "I…you're opponent had to be powerful and I didn't want to see you get hurt because you've…you've been so good to me…and I was worried about you," Momo began to slow down. "Taicho I'm sorry, I disobeyed you. I…I will receive whatever punishment you are willing to give me," Momo saluted. May sighed and beckoned Momo forward wordlessly. Momo inched closer. May indicated for Momo to kneel down at her side. "T-taicho…I…I'm not too late am I...I—"

Momo's train of thought was derailed by May reaching out with her arm to pat her head. "Why would I punish you?" May asked, smiling kindly. "You saved my life. I could never bring myself to punish someone who valued their superior's life more than orders. You did the right thing Momo. I'm proud of you."

"Taicho," Momo's eyes began to water.

"Help me up would you? I'm sore all over," May requested.

"Ah yes, right away," Momo said. She helped her captain to her feet. Blood splashed the ground. "Ah taicho, you're really hurt. Can you walk?"

May smiled, "I'll live long enough so long as I have you to support me. You can heal me on the way to the fourth Division can't you?"

"H-hai," Momo said and smiled. A presence soon appeared in front of the two ladies. It was Captain Talbumosuke Atrumier.

"Captain Stowa, Vice-Captain Hinamori, are you two all right? When I felt Sento's reiatsu I came here as fast as I could, but I guess I'm a little late."

"You can still be of some use," May told him, "Could you send a word to Captain Unohana. I need a medic."

"What about your battle, taicho?" Momo asked her captain.

"All the captains will know what happened once I fill out the report. I'll recover quickly, I'm a tough woman," May told her subordinate.

"Okay, just don't push yourself taicho," Momo told her.

"You know I wish Hisagi and I got along as well as you two do, you're like sisters," Talbumosuke told them.

"I trust my taicho and she trusts me. It makes us stronger," Momo said.

"Your trust…makes you stronger?" Talbumosuke asked.

"If we trust each other to have our backs we can overcome the weaknesses we possess," Momo stated.

"Momo, injured captain," May urged.

"Ah right, you'll have to excuse us. Taicho's really hurt," Momo told Talbumosuke. She shouldered May down the walkway.

"I'll alert the Fourth Division," Talbumosuke told the girls and Shunpoed away.

In reality what Talbumosuke did was Shunpo outside of the Seireitai and to a cliff up by a forest. Upon arriving on the cliff Talbumosuke threw off his haori and the top of his Shihakusho. It clanged to the ground as though it were battle armor. His was not bare skinned, but rather slightly disturbing in the fact that his chest was swelled. "Talbumosuke" removed his head revealing himself to have been Nemu in disguise. She then removed the weighted hakama she was wearing. The real Talbumosuke Atrumier, stepped out from behind the trees. He was not wearing his haori though. "The deception was a success Talbumosuke-sama. They are convinced that I was you," Nemu stated.

"Wonderful, my invention worked," Talbumosuke chuckled. He stepped forward and waved his hand over the area dispersing Nemu's disguise into flecks of Reishi.

"Talbumosuke-sama…what was that all about if I may ask?" Nemu asked.

"Does it matter?" Talbumosuke asked as he walked closer to Nemu.

"I…suppose not…but…" Talbumosuke could see Nemu's trust was wavering.

"Nemu, how far would you go to be at my side?" Talbumosuke asked her.

"How far…would I go?" Nemu asked.

"Would you denounce your father and your duties if it meant following me to wherever I may go?" Talbumosuke asked her.

"I…am not sure," Nemu didn't understand what Talbumosuke was asking of her. She couldn't think what possible scenario would occur to force her or her crush to leave the Seireitei for good.

"It's all right," Talbumosuke brushed the side of her face. "You don't have to make the decision now. For now," Talbumosuke gently kissed Nemu's lips. She moaned into it. He drew away when he was finished. "Just know that that is your reward for a job well done."

"A-arigato Talbumosuke-sama," Nemu blushed. She remembered what May had said to her. "Ah…Captain Stowa asked me…er you…to alert Unohana-taicho to her injuries. She seemed very badly injured."

"I see, let's go then before things get suspicious. I'll go to the Fourth Division. You should go to your division before your captain starts to wonder where you are," Talbumosuke told Nemu.

"Ah…yes…" Nemu acknowledged. She and Talbumosuke shunpoed off the hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

The power of Origin warped Ichigo, Lloyd, Rukia and Sheena right into Urahara's basement.

"Thanks Origin, Sheena," Lloyd complimented.

"It was no trouble," Origin said as he faded into Sheena's summon.

"Eh, he did most of the work," Sheena brushed off the compliment.

"So should we climb up that huge ladder?" Rukia asked.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Ichigo said.

"Why not?" Lloyd asked.

Ichigo held up three fingers and put them down as he counted backwards. "Three…two…one…"

"Hey there, nice of you to stop by," A friendly, sly voice called out.

"That's…scary," Sheena commented on Ichigo's precise declaration of Urahara's appearance.

The old shopkeeper came out from behind a rock. "So, let me guess, Talbumosuke made his move."

"You could say that," Ichigo said.

"Well, fill me in. I'm listening," Urahara said.

* * *

><p><strong>One Explanation Later<strong>

"Hmm," was all the shopkeeper said after the quartet explained the situation.

"Urahara, we believe that the attack on Aselia is a diversion to something more sinister. Any idea what that might be?" Rukia asked.

"Unfortuantely, not a clue. Without some form of message from Soul Society there's no telling what Talbumosuke could be planning," Urahara said.

"Oh come on. Aren't you supposed to know everything?" Ichigo exasperated.

"Ichigo, Aizen and I were locked in a century long stalemate up until I had him sealed up. However, Talbumosuke isn't Aizen. He won't play by the same playbook. He'll learn from Aizen's mistakes and use that to his advantage. Also the only reason I was ever able to counteract Aizen at all was with cooperation from the Soul Society. For nearly a century I sat here and basically twiddled my thumbs, waiting for a chance, but planning for Aizen's next move. After that it was business as usual."

"So, what? We have to wait for him to move before you can do anything? A good lot of help you are," Sheena chastised.

"Hey now, I'm not useless. You hurt my feelings Miss Fujibayashi," Urahara pretended to be insulted.

"Cut the theatrics Urahara-san," Ichigo grumbled.

Urahara sighed. "You guys are no fun," he pouted. No one bought into it. "Whatever. I can do things such as get Rukia back to the Soul Society like the other captains are planning for me to do."

"Hey, I thought of something," Lloyd spoke out.

"Hmm, whatcha got for us Mr. Irving?" the shopkeeper asked him.

"If this Talbumosuke guy is really plotting everything, what if he's planning his real plan somewhere that isn't Aselia or the Soul Society?" Lloyd asked. Everyone was silent. "What? Did I say something stupid?"

"No…that was actually a good suggestion. Urahara-san, any ideas?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm, Lloyd makes a good point. Talbumosuke may not be Aizen, but he will act mostly like Aizen, I can use that much to know he won't do anything the same so we can eliminate any use of Karakura Town or somewhere else to make the Oken to enter the Royal Dimension. And if Lloyd's right, and my intuition says there's a good chance of that, it means whatever Talbumosuke is planning, he's going to pull it off in Hueco Mundo," Urahara theorized.

"But can he do that? Soul Reapers aren't exactly welcome there," Ichigo said.

"True, this is going to take some time to investigate," Urahara agreed. "Yoruichi."

The dark skinned former captain appeared in an instant, "Yeah Kisuke?"

"I need to send you to Aselia to get Nel for me. Bring her back here. There's something I want to investigate," he told her.

"Understood," Yoruichi said.

"While Yoruichi is doing that I suppose you three," he indicated Sheena, Ichigo and Lloyd, "will go about your business as you intended to get Kiku-chan and Miss Orihime and Hirako's group to fight against the Soul Society."

"How did you know I…"

"I know you too well Ichigo," Urahara put a hand on his hat. "Anyway, I'll work up sending Rukia and Yoruichi on their way. You three do what you came here to do and then meet me back here so we can discuss what to do next."

"You can count on us," Lloyd said.

"Good, I like it when my plans don't need to be adapted," Urahara smiled.

"Right, let's go," Ichigo used Shunpo and disappeared.

"Ugh, can't he wait for us?" Sheena growled. "Let's go Lloyd!"

"Right! I'm right behind you!" Lloyd said and the pair headed off.

"All right ladies," Urahara addressed Rukia and Yoruichi, "Step right this way and I'll send you both to your proper destinations."

* * *

><p><strong>Abandoned Warehouse<strong>

Ichigo shunpoed nonstop to the outskirts of Karakura Town. Even though the attack wasn't due to take place in a month, Ichigo knew that every second was precious. Aizen had moved the Winter War early so there was no way Talbumosuke might not pressure the Central 46 to do the same. He reached his destination within the span of a few minutes. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and compose himself. He took a deep breath and looked at the old broken down warehouse with a smile. _I haven't been here in such a long time,_ Ichigo sighed to himself. He took a trip down memory lane as he recalled his rough training and the fighting the Visoreds had done against Aizen. He shook his head realizing that now was not the time for such things and waltzed straight into the warehouse. The Visoreds were all scattered about the upper level doing various activities.

Kensei was bench pressing, Mashiro was his spotter. Lisa was reading an ero mag. Rose was watching a soap opera. Love was reading a comic book. Hachigen was meditating and Hiyori was stuffing her face full of food.

Shinji, who was reading a newspaper, was the first to notice Ichigo. He smiled. "Well look who it is. What brings you all the way out here Ichigo?"

"Shinji, good you're all here. I'm going to cut straight to the point. I need your help. I need all your help," Ichigo said to the Vizards.

"Oh yeah, what's the matter? Hollow powers acting up again? If so, there's nothing we can do." Shinji said putting the newspaper up in front of his face.

"Hey this is serious! There is another planet on the verge of genocide at the hands of the Soul Society!" Ichigo shouted.

"And why should we care?" Shinji asked. "We're no longer affiliated with the Soul Society and we haven't seen you in over four years. So whatever antics you've been up to no longer concern us really."

"Will you at least here me out?" Ichigo insisted.

Shinji put down the newspaper and sighed, "Fine, go ahead."

* * *

><p><strong>One Explanation Later<strong>

"Sounds like you've been through quite the adventure. Girlfriend though eh? That's rather surprising. Although I suppose this means Orihime-chan's single right?"

"Were you listening to me at all? Or do you just care about my private life?" Ichigo raged.

"Relax," Shinji smirked, "I was listening." He put on a serious look. "Talbumosuke Atrumier huh? There's a name I haven't heard in a long time. He was in your squad right Rose?" Shinji looked over to the long haired Vizard.

"I believe so. All I remember was that he was a noble. He was a rather gifted Soul Reaper too. He entered the Gotei at the 8th seat rank into my squad a few years before I became captain," Rose stated.

"And you never thought he was total stinker?" Shinji asked his companion.

"He handed his paperwork in on time and did his job like he was told," Rose said turning off his soap. "Honest to goodness I never had a problem with him."

"You think it's possible Aizen coerced him into what he is?" Ichigo asked.

"It's possible. He was still in Rose's squad when we all left the Gotei. Urahara Kisuke called him Aizen's apprentice right?" Shinji asked. Ichigo nodded. "That is…troubling."

"Hey hold on now," Kensei said joining into the conversation, "Let's not erase the fact that the guy wasn't a total prick right from the get go or while he was in Rose's squad. Tosen Kaname betrayed my men and me to Aizen don't forget."

"Ah, true, forgot about that," Shinji scratched his head, "Man my memory's slipping."

"What difference does it make?" Ichigo asked.

"It makes a lot of difference," Shinji stated. "If he was always Aizen's supporter then there's nothing we can do except the obvious, but if Aizen coerced him we might be able to reason with him. But you're right, either way it doesn't matter. The guy needs a sword hilt shoved up his ass, plain and simple. You want support in this affair you got it?" Shinji smirked to Ichigo.

"Thanks Shinji," Ichigo grinned.

"Hey what're comrades for?" Shinji's smirk spread into a full cocky grin.

"When is this invasion taking place anyway?" Lisa asked walking up alongside her fellow Visoreds.

Ichigo answered her. "In one month, but considering Talbumosuke's origins, even though the Central Forty Six ordered it…"

"Yeah there's no guarantee. He might pressure for it to be sooner. I'll go on alone to Urahara's place and see what I can get out of him," Shinji said grabbing his hat from a nearby crate, "You got somewhere else you wanna be right Ichigo? I can see it in your face."

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"I won't ask where you're going. I really don't care," Shinji said and put his hands in his pockets and headed to exit out of the warehouse. "Let's go Hiyori."

"Why do I have to go?" Hiyori grouched.

"Because I said so and I'm in charge. Besides we're going to go pay a visit to your former captain. You could make amends for your rotten attitude," Shinji told her. His response was a sandal to the back of the head.

"Then let's go!" Hiyori shouted and walked up alongside him. "We don't have all day."

Shinji picked his hat up off the ground, "We'll be back in a bit. See you guys later," Shinji said as he and Hiyori took off.

"Thanks for your help guys," Ichigo said to the rest of the Visoreds, "I know you guys fought along with the Gotei last time but…"

"When we appeared at Karakura Town, Shinji said something to Commander Yamamoto," Lisa told Ichigo.

"What did he say?" Ichigo asked.

"We weren't on the Gotei's side. We were against Aizen. We're not the Gotei's allies or anyone else's. The only person in this world outside our group whom we'd help on a whim is you Kurosaki Ichigo," Lisa told him. "Or rather that's what Shinji decided for us."

"Although it's not like any of us disagree," Kensei said folding his arms and lifting one hand part way off his arm, "We are your allies. You need some free mercs in a high spiritual power fight. You can always come to us."

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks guys. Glad I could count on you," He turned to head off, "See ya." He disappeared to his next destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

A relief division helped Momo and May get to the 4th Division and May was currently in recovery under the care of Isane. She was sitting upright in her bed scribbling in a journal.

"Ah Stowa-taicho you shouldn't be exerting yourself like that, you should be resting," Isane urged her.

"The Soul Society has to know about my attack. It's a matter of grave importance," May said, continuing to write. "It might be too late by the time I recover."

"Hora, hora," Unohana's voice could be heard as she walked by the room, "Filling out a report Stowa-san?"

"Ah, U-Unohana-taicho…I…it's very important. Please," May pleaded.

"I wasn't going to stop you, although I don't think you should be writing it yourself. You need to relax." Unohana looked over to Isane. "Isane I will take over for a while ok?"

"H-hai," Isane left the room.

"Stowa-san," Unohana sat down in the chair Isane had been sitting in, "why don't you let me write your report? I understand the urgency you must feel, but I cannot condone you exerting yourself. Your wounds were both severe and deep. Tell me everything that happened. I will deliver your message to the Head Captain."

May let out a deep breath and put her left hand over her stomach, "Thank you Captain Unohana this means a lot to me."

"It's no trouble," Unohana told May and picked up her journal and pen. "Now go ahead and tell me everything that happened."

"Hai…

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Mayuri, had finally recovered from his restoration surgery and was walking down the hall to check on the status of the mechanical failure. He had decided to return to his old look from before his battle with Uryu Ishida. The Soul Society was pressuring him to recover. He wanted to work on a new look, but he didn't have the time and his newest look took longer to make so he had to settle for looking old fashioned. So he wasn't in the best of mood.

"Ah Mayuri-sama," Nemu said and bowed to him as he passed her, "Talbumosuke-sama asked me to give this to you."

"What, what is it?" he asked and rudely grabbed it from her hands. "Ah I see. Very well, I shall take care of this post haste. Can't have our experiments running rampant now can we?"

"No, Mayuri-sama," Nemu responded.

"Yes well, I see you're holding my haori. Give it here woman," Mayuri demanded.

"Yes sir," Nemu gave it to her captain who put it on posthaste. He put it on so quickly he didn't bother to see the little additive that had been added to the back. As he and Nemu walked down the hall several of his subordinates that passed by him would kick him and then run as the captain yelled angrily at them.

"I swear the nerve of some people. I ought to yank them all up by their ankles and feed them to the hollows. Bah!" Mayuri raged.

"Hai, Mayuri-sama," Nemu said, playing innocent and trying not to laugh while she disposed of a needle and embroidery thread inconspicuously into the garbage chute behind her.

"Whatever, let's go Nemu," Mayuri said.

"Hai, Mayuri-sama," Nemu responded. Only to have to watch as another office kicked Mayuri. _Is he ever going to notice? _She wondered.

**End of Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: For those of you who are slow Nemu and Talbumosuke pranked Mayuri. Basically Nemu embroidered the Kanji for 'Kick Me' into Mayuri's haori. Anyway go Momo for her Big Damn Heroes and Yay Vizards! Their help will surely be appreciated in the upcoming battle. But with Nemu stepping in for Talbumosuke what advantage could that have for the 9****th**** Division captain [I know it should be obvious by now what's going on, but I'm sure some people are slow]. Anyway I'm tired and going to bed. See you all later)**


	16. Recruitment

**(A/N: I have nothing to say)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Nel and Serina were trekking through the Ymir forest with Serina walking in front.

"Why did you ask me to come along with you Serina?" Nel wanted to know. "You don't exactly need me to convince the elder's to fight for what's right do you?"

"Wrong, I do," Serina said, "I lived in Heimdall by myself for a while. The elves believe that we should keep out of the business of other races. It is through our meddling with humans that half-elves are born and problems persist. The Giant Kharlan tree was brought here by our ancestors and its brought nothing, but trouble, or so it is held by traditional beliefs to be. As such, the fact that I left the forest puts a strained relationship on me and the other elves. The first time I left I visited Ozette and brought back a sample of Sacred Wood. The children thought I was intelligent, but the elders didn't want me 'disturbing shapeable minds' so they asked that if I was going to leave that I not bring anything back or not come back at all. With that I packed my things moved to Ozette and I haven't been to Heimdall since."

"But what about your family?" Nel asked.

"I'm an orphan, raised by the elder until I was old enough to care for myself as is custom. My mother died giving birth to me and my dad was eaten by a wild boar. If I have any grandparents they aren't willing to recognize me as their grandchild," Serina's recollection of her ancestry seemed to put the elf in a state of high tension.

Nel decided it was best if the subject was changed. "Just how long have you stayed in Ozette for?"

"Well I didn't stay in Ozette all the time, but it's the only place I could ever call home. I built a nice little lodge into the giant elder tree of the village. At the time I built it the villagers were impressed with my craftsmanship. However as time wore on people began making up stories about me." Serina laughed, "One tale actually had me pegged as some sort of evil witch that mothers would feed their children too if they misbehaved. Can you believe that?"

"But you don't…actually do that do you?" Nel asked.

"What? What kind of question is that?" Serina asked. "Of course not. Perish the thought."

"Was their anything you enjoyed throughout your life? Besides the first time we met that is," Nel wanted to know.

Serina smiled, "Oh yes that was amusing. I still remember the look on that shopkeeper's face."

"I couldn't just stand by and watch someone rip you off. The way you were dressed indicated you were from outside the area. Being with Ichigo taught me to help others too helpless to help themselves." Nel laughed briefly, "Hmph, I surprised I didn't join the Vanguard by that logic."

"You didn't need to. You have the Renegades, and Yuan," Serina told Nel.

"True," Nel was oblivious to the slight pink color creeping into her cheeks.

"How does that work by the way? You and him?" Serina asked.

"It's not so bad and…wait a minute you're dodging my question!" Nel realized.

"Darn, busted," Serina smirked. She sighed, "Yes there were a couple of things I've enjoyed throughout this long life of mine."

"Like what?" Nel wanted to know.

"Well for one thing you can get all different types of food you don't normally get in Elven lands," Serina told Nel.

"You like the food?" Nel asked.

"Yes," Serina answered, "There's a…thing that humans make. It doesn't have a word in the elven language. They're like bread, but round, sweet and crumbly."

"Cookies?" Nel asked.

"Yes! Those!" Serina cried out. "The elves don't have those. This must be remedied!"

"I thought you said the elders didn't want you bringing contraband into the village," Nel said.

"There's a difference between contraband and food. Besides after the war my kind will have to know that Isolationism isn't going to do them any good," Serina answered.

"So what's my role in all this again?" Nel asked Serina.

"Basically, I'm not expecting things to go over too well with the other elves. I need you to help me keep my temper in check and get the others to look at the big picture here," Serina told her friend.

"But why me? Surely Rachel would be better at such things than me," Nel said reminiscent of the silver tongued redhead.

"As with all races, the elves are discriminatory against all other races. But you're not another race. You're not human, half-elf, angel, elf, monster or summon spirit. You're an anomaly. You can persuade them where I cannot," Serina said.

"I will try," Nel said.

"Hey," Serina said stopping her movement and holding up her arm so that Nel could see the elven characters etched into it, "Don't forget the promise we made to each other."

"I didn't," Nel smiled, "That's why I'm here."

Serina smiled and the two continued to walk through the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

Ichigo walked the streets of his hometown. He was invisible to the human eye, but that wasn't going to stop him from making a stop at his roots. He walked up the pathway towards his family's clinic and leapt up to his bedroom window and slid it open. He shut the window behind him and saw that the door to his bedroom was open, which was lucky for him. He walked out into the hallway looking around. He walked down the stairs. His sisters were watching TV. He had to tread lightly. Karin could both sense and see him in this form. He stood on the landing and tried to pick up his dad's spirit energy. He was in his office. Ichigo hovered two inches off the ground and waltzed around towards his dad's office door.

_Man what's this world coming to when a guy has to act like he's breaking into his own house? _Ichigo sighed to himself. He stood in front of his father's office door. _Closed. Wonderful. Now what?_

The sound of something clattering onto the ground alarmed the orange haired soul reaper. He looked over in Karin and Yuzu's direction. He stood completely still until he started picking up heavy breathing. Ichigo smiled to himself. _They're asleep while dad's working. High School must be rough. _Carefully Ichigo turned the knob and opened the door. He saw his dad sitting at his desk bent over some form of paperwork.

"You know it's appalling that you can't just use the front door. What's this world coming to when a young man has to has to sneak into his own house?" Isshin said without looking up.

"That's my line," Ichigo said shutting the door.

Isshin turned his head to look at Ichigo and saw how he was in Soul Form, "Well of course that would explain it. Nice to know you're still thinking about this family even though you're barely a part of it."

"Hey I do a lot for this family thank you very much. I'm following in your footsteps aren't I?" Ichigo argued.

"Just remember our bet," Isshin chimed.

"Please, I'm not dropping out or switching majors. I like medical school thank you very much," Ichigo shot back.

Isshin chuckled, "Whatever you say Ichigo." he turned his chair and put his arms down on the armrests and looked at his son. "Haven't seen you in a while. You don't write, you don't call. It's like you don't exist."

"Look I didn't come home for a lecture," Ichigo shouted.

"What did you come home for then?" Isshin asked.

"It'll take me a while to explain," Ichigo stated.

"I have time," Isshin stated.

"Then I'll start at the beginning…

* * *

><p><strong>Heimdall<strong>

"Halt! State your business!" the elven guards stood in front of the archway into the village.

"I'll handle them," Serina said to Nel and stood in front of the guards. "Yoko, Serina Lethiss, un ba le parelessa. Yoko retrosta ba Heimdall mo origunessa. Yosessa un metoreta le Elder Elf." **(I am Serina Lethiss an orphan. I have returned to Heimdall my origins. I seek a meeting with the Elder)**

"Le Elder Elf, shemlena, ne metoreta. Tunko," one of the guards said. **(The elder elf will not meet with the outsider. Just you)**

"What are they saying?" Nel asked in a loud whisper.

"Matorneta ba un massa importentia. Le Elder Elf wessa sa Nosta!" Whatever Serina was saying, she was being insistent on her demands. **(The matter is of great importance. The Elder will see us both)**

"Un shemlena se tuner responabla," The guard said to Serina. **(Then the outsider is your responsibility)**

"Youndereste, Massa sera" Serina replied. The guards backed off from the gate. Serina turned towards Nel. "Let's go." **(I understand, thank you)**

"What? Just like that?" Nel asked.

"Yup," Serina with a proud expression. Nel shrugged and followed her into the village.

"What was all that? I didn't understand a word you and the guards were saying," Nel said.

"It's the ancient elven language. Most elves have adapted to using the common language shared by all races to communicate. It isn't used much anymore in today's age. Some still use it, mostly scholars, elders and soldiers," Serina explained.

"So how did you learn it?" Nel asked.

"I lived during a time when all the elves spoke was the elven language; we still remained in hiding then. Only when the King of Tethe'alla began limited trade with my kind did we gain knowledge of the regular human language. When I first left Heimdall all I knew was elven. I picked up the common language by listening to the villagers."

"But you speak perfect common now," Nel pointed out.

"You live long enough, you adapt to live properly," Serina responded.

"So do your spells have more power if you say the incantations in elven?" Nel asked.

"Now's not the time to discuss such things. We need to go see the elder on the other side of the village," Serina told Nel.

"But wait, how will I be of any help? I didn't understand anything you were saying back there," Nel stated.

"I'll clear out the introductions in elven, after that we'll speak common. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I needed to speak Elven to get past the guards. Half-elves, save for a few like Raine perhaps, don't know elven and even they can't speak it as fluently as I can. Besides, an elf as mature as myself has to have lived for quite some time," Serina said.

"But you don't look a day over thirty," Nel exasperated.

"I hide my age well don't I?" Serina chuckled.

"Wow, I haven't even been around for two centuries. How long have you been alive for?" Nel asked.

"Let's see…if I live through the upcoming struggle then I guess about three days after the Mizuho move to Japan will mark my 348th Birthday," Serina said.

"Whoa I hope I look as I good as you do when I get to be your age," Nel admired.

Serina just laughed. "Anyway, let's go see the elder."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

"I see. I was wondering when you'd tell me," Isshin said, taking everything in.

"You knew?" Ichigo asked.

"No, but your girlfriend is so out of this world that it only makes sense!" Isshin said goofily. Ichigo hit his father.

"Would you please take this seriously?" Ichigo grouched.

"Ow, you didn't have to hit me!" Isshin yelled.

"Keep it down you're going to wake up Karin and Yuzu," Ichigo reminded him.

"Ah right," Isshin got to his feet and dusted himself off. "Anyway, you said Talbumosuke Atrumier right? There's a name I haven't heard in a while."

"You know him?" Ichigo asked.

"Well sort of. He was under the jurisdiction of Captain Tosen Kaname during my soul reaper days. I only ever met the guy once. He seemed like he had his head on his shoulders pretty darn well," Isshin's face grew hardened and serious, "Never would've pegged him to be working for Aizen."

"You think Aizen's Zanpakuto might've had something to do with it?" Ichigo said.

"Normally I'd be inclined to think so, but I doubt it," Isshin answered.

"What do you mean normally?" Ichigo asked.

"Talbumosuke belongs to a noble family. By the time I was high up enough that I could ask anyone for daily gossip I learned how Talbumosuke Atrumier was known for helping the lesser noble families who were desecrated during the fall of the Shiba clan. And nobles have duties in their own houses outside just their regular Soul Reaper obligations. Aizen wouldn't have been foolish enough to brandish a sword in front of noble families," Isshin stated.

"So what does that mean then?" Ichigo asked.

"It means that whenever Talbumosuke decided to become a traitor he's been pulling the wool over the Soul Society's eyes all on his own," Isshin explained, "Most of Aizen's trickery was pulled off using his Zanpakuto as an aide, almost as a crutch. Talbumosuke on the other hand has been using no such crutch or gimmick. Also, he's a noble so he's already coming from a family rich of spiritual energy. He'll make a formidable enemy."

"Great," Ichigo ran his hand through his hair in annoyance.

"And Kisuke and some of the other captains believe this guy is using this genocide war as a distraction so that he can do something behind the scenes?" Isshin asked. Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Well, if Kisuke's helping out no reason I shouldn't also…but," Isshin held out the last word.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked reluctantly.

"Well it's like this. If you really think you're going to go into medicine then, in exchange for helping you out, you come back here for the summer on another internship," Isshin proposed.

"Aw c'mon," Ichigo complained, "Why?"

"I knew you'd ask," Isshin chuckled and walked over to a storage closet and opened it. A bunch of papers collapsed onto the ground, covering the floor. "Go ahead and look at them. Three…four...they're all pretty much the same thing."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed four random pieces of paper.

Isshin held up three fingers and counted backwards. "Three…two…one…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin laughed, "You really made a hit with the female clients and my nurses have been asking about you. So come on spend the summer with your old man." Isshin got smug. "Or do I win the bet?"

"You bastard that's blackmail!" Ichigo clenched the letters in his fist.

"It's not blackmail. You and I are having a normal father and son contract. I do something you want and you do something I want. Simple as that," Isshin responded.

"Oh so _now_ you want to be a normal father," Ichigo retorted.

"I've always been a normal father," Isshin shot back.

"Oh so I guess that means all fathers hit their kids when they come home late from high school and cry over large posters of their deceased wives," Ichigo growled.

"Hey! We're very lucky to have something to remember your mother by!" Isshin shouted.

"You're missing the point," Ichigo argued.

"All right that's it you wanna start something?" Isshin asked.

"Bring it on old man!" Ichigo shouted.

The men of the Kurosaki family immediately began one of their famous father/son brawls.

* * *

><p><strong>Heimdall<strong>

Nel and Serina walked up to the elder's hut and Serina opened the front door.

"Serina?" the elder asked.

"Yosa tunreshapra mo Elder Elf," Serina answered. **(I see you remember me elder)**

_Not the elven language again,_ Nel pouted.

"Yosa Atunforme tun bot," The elder replied to Serina's statement. **(I see you have not forgotten your roots)**

"Yoko Heimdall Elf ba treena," Serina said, "Yostaressa lispar ru common. Mo kadalanita Aundereste Le Ancient Elven Language." **(I am a Heimdall elf by birth. I wish to speak in common. My friend does not understand the Ancient Elven Language)**

"Youndereste," The elder replied. **(I understand) **He then spoke in common, "Greetings guest…wait I remember you…You were here during that time."

"You know each other?" Serina was perplexed.

"I was part of the journey of regeneration Serina. I came here with Lloyd and the others to Heimdall twice before," Nel answered.

"That you did. You are…his strange companion," The elder said to Nel.

"What do you mean strange companion?" Nel asked.

"I told you before," Serina said, "You're an anomaly to this world. You are not a human, elf, half-elf or anything like what is on this world. Your mana is very different in composition from other forms of life."

"It is as she says," the elder said, "Of what news do you bring us Serina? You who left your birth place behind to see the world."

"What we have to say isn't pretty," Serina said.

"I did not think it would be," the elder said, "Please explain."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

After wrestling and fighting for several minutes Ichigo and Isshin cut the antics on their own. Both were panting. "You've improved." Isshin said.

"Say what?" Ichigo asked sharply.

"You're hand to hand combat has improved a great deal since the last time we tussled like this. You taking time out of your busy day to train?" Isshin asked Ichigo. Ichigo nodded. "Well good for you, but anyway about our deal."

"I still say it's blackmail," Ichigo said.

"It's not blackmail. It's chess Ichigo and I'm one of the pieces. You could accept my deal and I could help you on the front lines or you could reject my deal and if on the off chance Talbumosuke drops by this way I could stop him in his tracks. So what's going to be your move?" Isshin asked.

"Fine, I'll take the deal," Ichigo converged his eyes, "I need you out there helping my friends."

"If that's what you want, that's what I'll do," Isshin told Ichigo. "And since your girlfriend and her clan are moving over here why not ask her to sign up here with you? She could act as your secretary and personal nurse."

Ichigo was about to reply with an angry retort, but the words "personal nurse" lingered in his brain and images of Sheena wearing the nurse uniform she had bought flashed through his mind. Ichigo shook his head fiercely from side to side, shaking the images from his head. Now was not the time or place to be thinking about that. Still, the idea of having Sheena on hand while he was working didn't seem like a bad idea in the least. "You know that sounds like a good idea," Ichigo said calmly. "Thanks dad."

Isshin was caught off guard by his son's politeness and began to cry manly tears. "Oh Ichigo I knew one day you'd come to appreciate me." He put his arm around his son. "Don't you worry boy I'll be sure to put my best in for you." He ran out of the office towards the large poster of Masaki out in the living room. "Masaki, our Ichigo's gone from being a man to a mature adult! It's so beautiful I wish you could appreciate it!"

"Gimme a break," Ichigo grumbled aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>Heimdall<strong>

"I see," the elder said, having heard Serina and Nel's explanation.

"You and the other elves must band together with everyone else. It's not just the humans and the half-elves' war this time. The Soul Reapers will come here to kill you all. If you don't act the women and children will all be killed. Heimdall is still rebuilding itself from the incident with the Tower of Salvation do you really want the whole village wrecked apart by afterlife spirits?" Serina asked.

"Elder, some of these people have enough power to give the fallen hero Mithos pause," Nel added.

"Is the situation really so dire?" the elder asked.

"You should've known the day would come when Heimdall could no longer stand on its own," Serina said to the elder.

"Very well. We will go to battle," the elder said. Nel and Serina were overjoyed. "Serina, you know more about the goings on outside the village than the rest of us. When the time becomes appropriate we will follow your lead."

"Massa sera elder," Serina thanked him.

"You are welcome," the elder said. "Now then, I would kindly ask if you could both leave the village. I do not object to your presence but others might."

"We will, thank you again elder," Serina bowed and she and Nel left the hut. As they exited the village Nel caught sight of a figure leaned up against a tree. "Something you need?"

"Kisuke sent me to pick you up Nel," the figure, a woman said.

"Nel, who is she?" Serina asked.

"A friend," Nel said, "Yoruichi there's no reason to hide in the shade like that."

Yoruichi leaned up off the tree and stepped forward. "Rukia made it to the shop and filled us in. Kisuke has an assignment only you can handle Nel. He wants you to come back with me to the shop immediately."

"I understand," Nel turned towards Serina, "I have to be going Serina."

"I can't come with you?" Serina asked.

"Whatever Kisuke Urahara has planned for me I can assure you it's something I could not ask you to help me with," Nel said.

"It sounds like you know what Kisuke's expecting of you," Yoruichi said.

"I can take a guess given the other pieces of the puzzle," Nel said, "I would venture a guess he wants me to search Hueco Mundo."

"That's right, but how…"

"If Talbumosuke is planning on betraying the Soul Society he will need allies. And who else would want to crush Soul Reapers besides himself? The answer is whatever's left of the arrancar," Nel stated. She opened a Garganta. "Yoruichi, go to the Renegade base and talk to Yuan. He can get you back to Urahara."

"Nel, don't you think you should speak to Urahara first?" Serina asked her. "Maybe he can narrow your search."

"Negative," Nel said. "I have a contact in Hueco Mundo. If my intuition is correct and Talbumosuke is allying himself with the arrancar he'll have already set up an alliance with my contact."

"Well, it sounds like you know what you're doing," Yoruichi said. "I suppose there's no reason in me sticking around then." Yoruichi disappeared with a single flash step.

"Holy crap she's quick!" Serina exclaimed.

"Fastest in all of Soul Society," Nel chimed and clicked open a garganta.

"Wh-what is that?" Serina asked.

"It's called the Garganta. It's a portal that hollows and arrancar use to travel between the world of the living and our homeworld Hueco Mundo," Nel said.

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" Serina asked.

"As much as I would appreciate your company and your help not only would I move faster on my own, but my motives would be questioned if I brought a living being with me back to Hueco Mundo. Please understand," Nel answered.

"Very well," Serina gave in.

"Good, now stand back," Nel said. Serina did as she was told. Nel focused her energy and a magical field erupted around her and Nel's Renegade uniform dissipated, revealing her old, torn rags she wore as a soul.

"What…what did you…?"

"Yuan helped me devise a way to switch between living and my soul self at will. It required mastery of the mana spirit conversion theory," Nel stated.

"So wait Nel…you're a…"

Nel nodded and pointed to her mask fragments, "This skull atop my head is not a fashion statement Serina. It is part of my body. I am an Arrancar."

"I…had no idea," Serina was rather perplexed.

"If you want to know more about my kind seek out Ichigo or any our other Soul Reaper friends," Nel said and began to step into the Garganta.

"Nel, wait!" Serina called out to her, "Will you survive…by yourself?"

Nel smiled and turned around, "Don't worry," she said, "I'll be back before you know it." She disappeared into the Garganta. Her "3" tattoo was visible as her hair and shirt blew in a gentle wind that brushed by. After a few more moments the Garganta slammed behind her and she disappeared out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

Grimmjow sat upon his throne and looked out over the horizon. A garganta opened at the end of the bone laden pathway and Nel emerged from it. The garganta slammed shut as she exited from it.

"Well, well, if isn't my old friend Nel," Grimmjow grinned. "What brings you home?"

"I think you know," Nel said.

"Nope, sorry, got no idea," Grimmjow responded.

Nel took a few steps forward. "Fine, play innocent. I know you'll answer my questions."

"You would interrogate the King of Hueco Mundo?" Grimmjow asked.

"That's a rather ugly way of putting it," Nel said. "I am beseeching his majesty for knowledge I could not find elsewhere."

"And just what can his majesty offer to you?" Grimmjow asked.

Nel put her serious face on, "The living world is being threatened by a Soul Reaper by the name of Talbumosuke Atrumier."

"Never heard of him," Grimmjow said. Nel studied Grimmjow carefully. He didn't appear to be lying. Something didn't sit right with Nel.

"Then allow me to rephrase my question," Nel said, "Are you in alliance with a Soul Reaper?"

"And what's it to you if I am?" Grimmjow asked.

"I am not here to play your games Grimmjow! Aselia is on a one month death sentence and I will not watch innocents killed due to your attitude! What happened to 'I won't crush the hopes and dreams of a friend'?"

"Oh that. Well, I'm not the one going after your world, so it's not my problem really," Grimmjow said.

"I cannot believe this! You won't attack it yourself, but it's ok if someone else destroys it?" Nel raged. Grimmjow's spiritual pressure flooded out causing Nel to stagger.

"You are no longer in a position to scold me Nel. I have the power of both the cero and quinta Espada running through my veins now. So if you thought you could come in here and strongarm me into helping you, you're going to be sorely disappointed," Grimmjow told Nel and then returned his reiatsu to normal.

"Then answer me this. If you are in an alliance with a Soul Reaper what is he after? You wouldn't form an alliance if you had nothing to gain. What did he ask of you Grimmjow?" Nel demanded to know.

"Do not answer that question Grimmjow," A calm, callous voice told him. The voice came from behind Grimmjow's throne.

Grimmjow stood up and turned around. "Just how long have you been standing there?" Grimmjow snapped.

The mysterious voice stepped forward, revealing Album Atrum. "Long enough," he responded. He took notice of Nel. "Ah, you must be Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, the only arrancar to ever ally herself with the Soul Reapers."

"Who are you?" Nel asked.

"My name is Album Atrum," the black haired Visored responded. "I am a rogue Soul Reaper aligned with the Arrancar."

"Then perhaps I should ask you then," Nel said, "What do you know of a Soul Reaper by the name of Talbumosuke Atrumier?"

"Who?" Album Atrum responded.

"Apparently there's this soul reaper attempting to destroy the Soul Society much like you are," Grimmjow told his ally.

"I see," Album Atrum responded. "So tell me Miss Nelliel, if you are eager to find this Talbumosuke person, what does it matter to you what my plans are?"

"Soul Society should be aware of all of its enemies," Nel said.

"Oh there's no need to go doing that," Album Atrum chuckled, "I already paid the Soul Society a nice little visit. However, I can't have you rushing to Soul Society telling them of my alliance. They can't know that yet. You know far too much Miss Nelliel. I'm afraid I must silence you, permanently."

"Grimmjow, I will ask you this. Will you truly allow someone to fight me to the death?" Nel asked.

"If you die that's your own damn fault," Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow!" Nel was appalled.

"What do you expect he's an embodiment of destruction," Album Atrum chuckled. "Now then. Let's get this battle underway shall we?" Album Atrum drew out his sword and slammed it into the ground. He held his palm out over the hilt. "Rise from the deepest parts of hell, Shikeishuoni."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: …This can't end well for Nel. But screw that for a moment does anyone else see it? That's Talbumosuke's sword release! Yes people, in case you hadn't seen it before Talbumosuke and Album Atrum are one in the same person. Why the name change? Why the deception? All will be revealed in time? And in case anyone's wondering why Isshin was being serious for once, recall from the chapters when Isshin was in the FKT arc that he was acting pretty competent for the most part. He wasn't doing that now so he didn't wake Karin and Yuzu…although I don't think they'll be sleeping for much longer with all the racket he and Ichigo were making. Then again, Isshin can always lie and say it was a phone call from Ichigo if Karin asks. Hopefully Ichigo will be able to slip out the back door before Karin sees him. Anyway, next time on Blades of Destiny: Nel Vs Album Atrum. Like I said, this cannot end well for Nel. See you next time peeps)**


	17. The Dominatrix of Hueco Mundo

**(A/N: Nel Vs Album Atrum aka Talbumosuke Atrumier. Who will win? …I think most of you can guess. Anyway let's go. WARNING: this chapter contains sexually explicit content not consistent with most typical fluffy lemons. If you are not a mature adult…you're going to want to skip down the moment a certain blonde sadist comes into the picture)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Album Atrum released his sword as it took form of the same red, demonic blade that Ratatosk had contended with atop Sokyoku hill. He picked it up and gripped it tightly as a long gauntlet of similar design ran up his arm. A bright, ominous orange-yellow light glowed from the eye on the guard. Album Atrum swung his sword releasing an arc of flame from the weapon. Nel jumped over the flame and spun through the air, blade in hand. As she neared Album Atrum's position he put the blade on the ground and angled the blade so that the eye looked directly into Nel. Nel began to hear incoherent demonic whispering in her head and her momentum declined. The next thing she knew Album Atrum was right behind her. She turned and blocked with her sword as he slammed her into the ground. As she lay on her back trying to find the strength to push off the rogue soul reaper she noticed that her Zanpakuto was starting to melt.

In response, Nel sent a kick towards Album Atrum's groin. He jumped away in avoidance and Nel got up, examining the damage to her blade. The burning cooled and Nel was left with a damaged Zanpakuto. A black burn mark signified the heat that had been there moments earlier.

"Shikeishuoni's burning hot blade can melt away whatever it touches. Skin, clothes, armor, even Zanpakuto," He picked up his sword and crossed the blade over his body. "Of course that's not the only thing it can do." He swung the blade with mighty force and sent out another wave of flame.

Nel forward rolled underneath Atrum's attack and struck forward with her blade. Again Album Atrum moved his blade so that the eye could stare Nel in the face. Again Nel heard the demonic whispering and again she was disoriented enough to lose sight of her opponent. This time she nearly lost her right forearm. Her Sonido saved her.

"Impressive," Album Atrum told her as Nel stood with a burning graze in her right wrist. "You do certainly seem to live up to your reputation in the Soul Reaper database." His gauntlet began to glow fiercely, "so let's turn up the heat." Album Atrum held his sword in both his hands above his head and swung. "Kesso Shugeki!" **(Plasma Raid)** Upon colliding his blade into the ground the ground shook and tore open as a destructive trail of burning hot orange plasma energy came barreling towards Nel at high speeds. Nel dodged out of the way via cartwheel only for Atrum to fire another blast towards her. She leapt over it only to see an arc of flame headed her way. She backwards somersaulted underneath it and then glided spread eagle style through the air. When her shadow was cast over her target she began spinning violently like a top down towards him.

Album Atrum responded by pointing his sword towards Nel and sending a spiraling twister of flame at her. Nel beat away the flames with her fist and blade and came ever closer to her opponent, but the flame had served as a distraction and when Nel touched to the ground her opponent was not where he had originally been. The sound of the earth being torn apart alerted Nel to the powerful attack coming towards her from behind. The blast was too close and Nel turned and blocked, but the attack was too momentous and powerful for her to stop and she was sent flying back and into an old, half-destroyed pillar.

Nel got up. Her shirt was torn up in the back. She tied a knot with the fragment of cloth that was still left. A shallow wound dripped with blood along her abdomen. The attack was powerful, but her hierro had protected her a decent amount. _I won't be able to win like this. _Nel said with a determined look. _His power is tremendous already and I have a bad feeling this is only a fraction of what he's capable of. Still, I don't have a choice. I must act now. _"Declare," Nel said holding her sword out in front of her, "Gamuza!" Spirit energy exploded out from around the former Espada and sand blew everywhere.

Grimmjow smirked from the sidelines. _So she's starting to get serious. Good. That makes things more interesting._

Album Atrum stared straight into the sandstorm, not the least bit concerned by his opponent's power increase.

Nel emerged in her release form and trot the ground with her forward right leg. She charged forward at high speeds. Her opponent responded with an arc of flame. Nel twirled her double edged lance and created a gale force wind that disrupted the flames and caused them to disperse. She picked up momentum again. Atrum met her charge head on. Nel struck first. Atrum evaded her swing and attempted to attack Nel on her flank, but the bestial arrancar used her back legs to pivot on a dime and jumped backwards from Atrum's strike.

"Lanzor Verde!" Nel thrust her spear forward with intense force. At such close range Atrum had no choice but to block Nel's oncoming attack with the flat end of his sword. He was pushed back a heavy distance. Nel called back for her weapon telekinetically.

Album Atrum stopped crouching and smirked as he stood up from the bent-knee position he had been in moments earlier.

_It didn't even phase him, _Nel grit her teeth.

"Such power, so this is the power I can expect by learning to become more hollow-like. How interesting," Album Atrum said with a grin. "Your form is fierce indeed. However, I am through playing games. I could draw out this battle until you collapse in exhaustion, but I'd much rather get this over with. I have an agenda to keep." Album Atrum thrust his sword into the ground and held out the other over the open ground. "Bankai." A show of force burst around Album Atrum's general area. Frosty spirit energy began to encase Album Atrum's left arm until a gauntlet of metal and ice, to contrast his fiery right arm gauntlet, manifested. More frost emerged around the open area by Album Atrum's right arm as the ground began to freeze before a blade, appearing to be made of fragmented crystal clusters, fused together by some force of nature, appeared in his left hand. The handle was not like its fiery counterpart. It seemed as if the handle itself was made out of pure ice so cold that it would burn at the touch. Album Atrum's gauntlet protected him from such effects. He swung the newly manifested blade once, creating a row of ice spears that shot out a short distance before shattering of their own accord. He then crossed his arms over his body. His swords pointed in the opposite direction of the hands they were held in. "Shikeishuoni Shokan." **(Redemption of the Condemned Demon)**

_That's it? All he gets is another blade?_ Nel wondered. _I thought Bankais were more impressive than this._ Before she could generate another thought Album Atrum was on top of her and attempted to strike Nel with a sweeping strike as he swung both blades simultaneously at her in a wide arc. Nel dodged to one side only for the frosty air generated by Album Atrum's new blade to catch onto one of her hooves. Nel smashed the ice with her weapon, but the time she spent freeing herself was enough that Album Atrum had closed in on her to deliver a forceful blow with his fire blade. Nel narrowly escaped the strike only for the fire generated from the swing to cloud her vision. Album Atrum rushed at Nel from the south of her right flank. Nel ran away and then made an angled turn to turn and face the Bankai-user. As she charged he stopped short and held his frosted sword high above his head before swinging down.

"Kyodai Hyoga!" **(Mighty Glacier)** A giant row of icicles came barreling towards Nel vertically.

"Lanzor Verde!" Nel thrust her weapon straight through the ice and then made every attempt to dodge out of the way of the icy barrage only to realize that the attack was homing in on her. Her weapon soon came boomeranging through the air and nearly clonked her in the head. Nel tilted her head to the side, but the momentum she used to do so shifted her position and velocity enough that the glacial menace coming up from behind her began to catch up with her and Album Atrum got right on her left flank poised to attack. He swung with both blades, his right arm leading the strike. He slashed Nel harshly along her body. Nel's momentum ceased and the icy hazard chasing her rear, slammed against her, consumed her and slammed her straight into a rock.

Despite the damage, Nel stood on all four of her legs and called back her weapon. She was sweating, panting and bleeding, but she wasn't finished. Her tail and hind legs were coated in a sheet of ice, hindering her movement. The area near her left foreleg was numb; the wound sectional wound that had been created on her body there had frozen over. And by her left hind leg Nel's wound was burning and festering. She was in bad shape, but she refused to give up.

"I admire your determination Nelliel, but you should quit while you can and just make this as painless as you can for yourself," Album Atrum told her.

"I…will not…falter," Nel breathed heavily.

"A pity, it appears I must teach you with pain," Album Atrum held his swords up in an X-pattern and then tapped them together. A swirling mass of unstable energy began to form where they were connected. "It's over Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Kuroana." **(Black Hole)** A blast of celestial energy fired forward from the connection point of Album Atrum's swords and consumed Nel. She screamed as the attack ruthlessly ripped her apart. She went soaring back, disengaged from her release form and hit the ground on the backs of her shoulders. She flipped over and skid across the ground as the fine sands of Hueco Mundo dug into her body until the force of gravity flipped her over again and she slid along the ground where she lay motionless and utterly beaten. A layer of dust covered the front of her body. Scars, translated from her release form to her body bled profusely. Nel could only tilt her head to the side and spit out the sand that had gotten into her mouth. She then looked back up at the moon of Hueco Mundo.

_Is this how it will end for me? _Nel wondered. _Am I fated to pass on to the next life right here? I wished for so much more. _Tears welled up into her eyes as thoughts of a certain blue-haired half-elf entered her mind. "Yuan," she whispered with what little strength she had left, "Gomene."

Nel remained conscious, but her body was unresponsive. She could survive long enough with the damage inflicted to eventually heal and get back up, but she had a feeling that her opponent would be more than willing to finish the job. When a shadow loomed over her she figured she was right.

_End it quickly, _she thought to herself. _I do not wish to suffer._

Nel closed her eyes and waited for the final blow. Album Atrum approached Nel with his sealed sword and made to drive the blade into her heart, but as it came down a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Enough." Nel's last minute savior turned out to be Grimmjow.

"And why should I stop?" Album Atrum asked Grimmjow.

"You beat her. There's no reason to go along and kick her while she's down," Grimmjow said.

"What happened to and I quote 'it's your own damn fault if you get killed'?" Album Atrum questioned.

"If that blow had finished her I wouldn't be complaining, but she's still breathing. I'm not going to watch her die in such a pathetic way. The battle is over Album," Grimmjow told his partner.

"It's not over until one party dies. I won't make the same mistake as my predecessor. She dies Grimmjow. Let go of my wrist," Album Atrum said calmly.

"If you kill her I'll betray you," Grimmjow said.

"You're bluffing," Album Atrum scoffed.

"Puh, to be truthfully honest I've only been tolerating you this entire time. Give me reason to and I'll take you on full force. You'd be forced to wipe out me and my followers. Do you really think you'd be able to carry out your plans without us? It's your call to make. You kill my friend here and lose my support or you spare her. Your call," Grimmjow told the rogue.

"Being crafty doesn't suit you Grimmjow, but I concede to your point. Very well," Album Atrum yanked his arm free and sheathed his sword. "Lock her up."

With a condoning grunt Grimmjow got behind Nel and lifted her up onto her feet and bound her hands behind her back. Nel was sore all over. "Let's go," Grimmjow told Nel. The arrancar didn't budge. Grimmjow pushed on the back of Nel's head and said angrily, "Walk through the pain, unless you want me to drag you."

Nel did as she was told and Grimmjow led her to the door to the dungeon. There were torches strung up along the walls and Nel could hear feminine screaming from down below.

Grimmjow laughed to himself as he led Nel down the winding staircase. "Sounds like Alice is at it again." Nel made a gasping noise. "What? Surprised to hear her name. Yeah I made her and her friend into Arrancar after I brought them back here. They make for good assistants." Grimmjow led Nel about halfway down before shouting. "Hey Alice, got a new one for you!"

"Really?" Alice called from the bottom of the stairs, "Oh send it down! Send it down!" Alice sounded gleeful at the prospect of having someone else to 'play' with.

"You heard the woman," Grimmjow said and let go of Nel, "Get down there!" He pushed hard on Nel's back sending her tumbling down the staircase. When she finally landed the impact stimulated her nervous system which had been temporarily paralyzed by the impact in Nel's earlier fight. Nel bit down and swallowed every last ounce of the pain as it coursed through her.

A white, high-heeled boot stepped in front of her face. "Oh my you're so pretty," a joyous giggling voice complimented. "I do so love breaking in beautiful ones like you." Nel looked up to see who was standing in front of her. It was a seemingly young girl with long pale blonde hair and amber eyes. She was holding a whip in her hand with a red handle. She was wearing knee-high, high-heeled, white leather boots and a leather skirt that came down just above her knee caps. The blonde also had a tight fitting, white leather uniform on that came down to her hollow hole, which was just at the end of her ribcage and the size of a human fist. Her b-cup breasts were slightly exposed from the low v-cut on her attire. Her mask fragments were made up by two whitened circles around the blonde's eyes that terminated halfway along her forehead on one end and travelled down the side of her face in between her eyes and nose, stopping just above her upper lip. "Wait, I know you. You're Nelliel." Alice giggled happiy. "Oh I'm so lucky. I get to play with one of Berry Onii-chan's friends. I'd much prefer it if Fuji-chan were in your position, but I suppose you'll suffice as a substitute. But I'm currently busy so you'll just have to wait your turn. However," Alice let loose her whip as it sailed over Nel's head and it grappled hold of something. Alice pulled and her whip retracted, revealing a white pet-collar. Nel was in too much pain to do anything and just had to lay there as Alice stood behind her and strapped the collar onto her. "Now you belong to me Nelliel."

"Mistress," a female cry pierced through the air. "Come back. I'm burning up."

Alice walked over into the shadows. Nel turned her head as Alice walked up to a pig-tailed black haired arrancar with her mask fragments and hollow hole making up the area over her left eye. She was pinned in spread eagle position by her wrists and ankles to a circular, wooden tablet that had the potential to spin. "Now, now Loly you know better than to beg anything from me." Alice turned the wheel to position Loly upside down and stroked the underside of Loly's chin with her fingernail. "We have a new guest so I need to make sure she's well comfortable before I can finish satisfying you, okay?"

"B-but…mistress…I…" Alice pressed a buzzer on a device that was sitting on the nearby table. Loly's panties began to vibrate and she moaned in orgasmic pleasure.

Alice hit another button and the vibrating stopped and Loly began to pant. "Is that enough to satisfy you for now?" Loly didn't respond, but continued to pant. Alice smiled sweetly. "I'll take your pleasured pants as a yes."

Alice returned to Nel and drove her heel into Nel's back causing the arrancar to gag and cough up blood. "Oh my you're still all battered and bruised from your fight. I can't properly train you if you're like that. I suppose I'll have to let you relax for a bit." Alice pulled Nel up by her hair and dragged her to another part of the basement. "I know just where I'm going to put you Nelliel." Alice led Nel to a series of cell doors. As they walked down the halls a blonde Arrancar girl, similar in height and physique to Loly, crawled to the front of her cage.

"Mistress, is it my turn yet?" she asked with pursed lips.

Alice let go of Nel and let the woozy arrancar drop back to the floor. "Not yet," Alice laughed. "Loly's still tied up at the moment. Grimmy brought me a new play mate so I have to show her where she'll be staying. Don't worry Menoly you'll have your turn shortly," Alice told her.

Menoly knelt before Alice, with her head bowed to the floor, "Mistress you are very kind. Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Alice laughed. She picked Nel back up, this time by the horn of her mask. "Come on you."

She walked to the end of the hallway and opened the door. Another arrancar was inside the room, tied up in a similar fashion to Loly and was currently upside down. This one was male, with a purple body, and had a head like an ant. "Oh well look who it is. I thought you had forgotten all about me back here Alice. Say, could you let me down? I kind of need to use the loo."

"Can it and hold it Pesche!" Alice barked. She stomped over to the wheel and spun the wheel fiercely.

_Pesche,_ Nel recognized the name.

"Whoaoaoaoaoa everything's spinning," the arrancar stated as he spun so fast it looked like his head was on every angle of the board.

"Oh just shut up!" Alice lamented and whipped Pesche.

"Yeowch!" the arrancar cried out.

"Ugh. This is why I forgot about you. You're no fun," Alice pouted. "Anyway I've brought you a roommate. She needs to recover her strength before I can give her a test run. Waste your lame jokes and puns on her." She picked up Nel by her collar and flung her into the room. Alice opened the slot on the door. "I'll be back to use you later okay, so rest well."

"Oh don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Pesche said.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Alice shouted and then shut the door.

"Man, that chick is scaaaaary," Pesche, "So friend what's your story how did you…you…" Pesche was speechless as Nel got to her feet. "Master Nel?"

"Pesche?" Nel was shocked and perplexed.

"Master Nel what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be captured you're supposed to be coming to my rescue!" Pesche shouted. His goofy attitude dropped in seconds.

"Pesche!" Nel ran forward and gave Pesche a huge bear hug. "Pesche you're okay. Oh I haven't seen you in three years. You're alive!"

"Master Nel…you're crushing my spleen," Pesche grunted.

"Ah, oh my god, I should let you down," Nel began to start trying to get Pesche down from the wheel.

"No! Wait, stop! Stop! Stop!" Pesche called out. "If you let me down she'll intensify whatever she has in store for you. And besides you should be getting out of here you should…" Pesche paused when he saw the collar. "Wait…Master Nel…don't tell me you…"

"I'll explain everything," Nel said calmly as she continued to try and unlock Pesche from the wheel. "I don't care what she does to me."

"No Master Nel, you really don't understand. Please just sit down and let me explain before you wind up like Dondochakka!" Pesche shouted.

Nel stopped. "Ah now that you mention it where is Dondochakka?" Nel asked looking around the cell.

Pesche sighed solemnly. "Take a seat Master Nel, this is going to be a long story." Nel took a seat on one of the cots and made herself comfortable as she listened to Pesche's tale.

* * *

><p><strong>3 years ago<strong>

**Pesche's pov (Narration underlined)**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

SPLAT!

Dondochakka and I landed after being attacked by that lady Soul Reaper. I got up and shouted. "Whoohoo! Yeah baby I'm alive!" A few seconds after that I heard Dondochakka's muffled shouts only to turn around and see he had his head stuck in the ground with his head stuck in the ground. "What are you doing Dondochakka? You're not an ostrich! Come here!" I pulled and pulled on his waist and eventually yanked him out of the sand only for Dondochakka to wind up sitting on top of me.

"P-pesche, wh-where'd you go?" Dondochakka asked looking around. "I can hear you, but I don't see you."

"Get off of me you doofus!" I shouted and punched him off of me.

"I'm really sorry Pesche," Dondochakka apologized after he got up.

"Now is not the time for apologies," I said getting fired up, "Master Nel's memories have reawakened and we need to join the battle and help her!"

We spent some time looking for you, but we couldn't find you. So I came up with an idea.

"We've been searching the desert for hours. What if we never find Master Nel?" Dondochakka asked me.

"Don't worry Dondochakka," I said, "We'll find Master Nel or she'll find us." A little light bulb went off in my head…but it fizzed out so I replaced it. "That's it!" I cried.

"What's it?" Dondochakka asked me.

"Master Nel must be looking for us while we're looking for her. We should stay in one spot and wait for her," I folded my arms and nodded.

"Are you sure?" Dondochakka asked.

"Absolutely," I said firmly.

So we waited…and waited…and waited…and waited. We waited until the sands of Las Noches buried us. 

Dondochakka burst from the sand and shouted. "Aw man, this waiting around is taking really long Pesche, what do we do?"

"Well, we can't panic that's the most important thing," I said. "We'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

By old fashioned way, I meant going around and asking other arrancar if they'd seen you. It went just as well as you would expect: zero results.

We were already outside Las Noches by the time we had ended our search. We had no idea where you were. I sat down on a rock to think.

"Hey Dondochakka," I said.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Do you think Master Nel's forgotten about us?" I asked.

"What do you mean I thought you said she got her memories back," Dondochakka said.

"Well yeah that's true, but what if in all the excitement she has no idea where we are, or even if we're alive," I said.

"You don't think Master Nel would really forget about us do ya?" Dondochakka asked me.

I began drawing lines in the sand, "Well it's been practically a year since we began our search. You'd figure we'd bump into each other by now." I lifted the dirt to my nose and began to sniff it. I sniffed it a few more times and my antenna got stimulated.

"What is it Pesche?" Dondochakka asked me.

"Quiet, I think I just hooked onto Master Nel's scent," I said. I dropped onto my hands and knees and scuttled along the sand searching out for you like a blood hound. Of course there was one problem.

I stood up. "Oh wait a minute, I don't have a nose," I realized. Dondochakka fell over.

* * *

><p><strong>Interruption (3<strong>**rd**** Person pov)**

"Um, the short version will do Pesche," Nel said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"All right fine, fine."

* * *

><p><strong>8 months before the present day<strong>

So fast forward a bit until about a little over half a year before today's date. Dondochakka and I continued to look for you, but by now we weren't expecting results. As we journeyed together we heard rumbling as Las Noches began to collapse. We wanted to know what was going on so we investigated. That's when we saw Grimmjow being crowned king of the arrancar. He was surrounded by several other arrancar. I didn't really get to see what they looked like all that well though.

"Hey hold on!" I jumped out from my hiding place. "You can't have a consensus of who gets to rule Hueco Mundo without Master Nel present!"

"P-pesche," Dondochakka said worried.

"Lord Grimmjow," one of the arrancar said. Now him I do remember. He had green hair like mint toothpaste and he was missing an eye. Oh and his left arm was all bony. "Shall I take care of these infidels?"

"No, let me," the only female arrancar in the group said. "I'll treat them just like my two little darlings we have locked up in the basement. They'll make a fine addition to my collection."

Now you know I've never been able to resist temptation from a pretty girl so I practically threw myself at her.

"Hey Dondochakka," I said.

"Yeah, Pesche," he said.

"I have a new plan of how we're going to find Master Nel."

"What's that?"

I grabbed him by the arm, "Run like hell!"

After she caught Dondochakka she had us both brought down to her fun little dungeon you saw out in the main room. Things weren't so bad at that time. Her tortures were…well…as bad for us as you see me right now. Things would've been fine for us both but…

Alice was pissed at us both and threw us back in our room. "You two are impossible! What's it going to take to break you?"

"What're you talking about? We're already broken," I said, "You had me at hello."

Saying this earned me a whack over the head.

"You're not supposed to enjoy this. You're supposed to hate me and then eventually come to grovel at my feet. Not enjoy every bit of torture I throw at you," Alice fumed. "I don't care what it takes. I will find your weakness. Now stay in here until I can figure you both out." Alice left and walked back down the hall.

I got out the harmonica I kept in my loincloth and began to play it. I had only just begun to play it when I heard Dondochakka giggling. I stopped playing. "What's so funny Dondochakka?" I asked.

"Check it out."

I couldn't believe it. He had managed to snatch Alice's panties when she wasn't looking. She was probably wandering around the area around going commando. We were partying and cheering when Alice came back absolutely red faced. She wasn't just mad, she was furious. She saw her panties in Dondochakka's hands grabbed him and dragged him out of the room. Had I know that was the last I was going to see of Dondochakka I probably would've said something. Alice dragged him down the corridor and around the corner.

"Abuse! Helado Dominatriz!" **(Icy Dominatrix)**

Alice later came back with a bag and dumped the contents into my room: ice cubes.

"What's this? You giving me an ice bath?" I asked.

Alice smiled with that devious little grin she sometimes had on, "No, this is just what's become of your friend." She said.

"Oh, so he's out cold?" I asked, joking around.

"No you idiot! Don't you get it! This is what's left of your friend for embarrassing me!" Alice shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

**3****rd**** Person pov**

"I didn't know what was more shocking at the time: the fact that she killed Dondochakka or the fact that she killed him over panty theft. But…yeah…sorry Master Nel." Nel didn't say anything. "Master Nel?"

Nel was tearing up. "I'm sorry. I had been thinking of looking for you…but…I…with Yuan…I was so happy…I…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Pause! Backup! Who's this Yuan guy? More importantly Master Nel how _did _you get here?"

"W-well…"

* * *

><p><strong>One Explanation Later<strong>

"Huh, so that's what happened. Good old Ichigo took care of ya and you found true love. Good for you Master Nel!" Pesche congratulated her. Nel didn't cheer up in the slightest. "So you fuzzed up and got captured and learned one of your closest companions is dead. It could be worse." Nel let out an upset grunt. "Ok maybe that was the wrong way of putting it, but look on the bright side."

"Hmm,"

"…on second thought yeah we're pretty much screwed here aren't we?" Pesche asked rhetorically. Ironically, Nel started to laugh. "Okay I missed the joke. What's so funny all of a sudden?"

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up. You're a loyal friend Pesche," Nel smiled.

"Well hey that's what I'm here for to give sobbing stories and tell cheesy one-liners. Thank you, I'll be here all week."

Nel laughed harder. Her chuckling ceased only when a loud, erotic moan echoed down the corridor. "Let's pretend we never heard that." Pesche said.

"Agreed." Nel said with a blank stare.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

The door to Ukitake's office slid open. "I'm back!" Serenity announced as she waltzed in.

"Ah Serenity, you've been discharged already?" Ukitake asked.

"They did all they could for me," Serenity said before pulling out a tissue and sneezing. "I'll still be a little sniffily for a few days, but it's nothing contagious."

"Oh Serenity, please don't push yourself on my account," Ukitake smiled.

"I'm not pushing myself!" Serenity shouted defensively. She felt another sneeze coming on and quickly grabbed a tissue out of her pocket and blew her nose.

"Now, now, I can't have you working in this condition. Kiyone!" Ukitake called.

"Hai, Ukitake-taicho!" Kiyone appeared from the nearby room.

"Serenity's back from the 4th Division, but she's still a little under the weather could you escort her back to her room please?" Ukitake requested.

Serenity and Kiyone exchanged competitive glances. Kiyone forced a smile. "Of course taicho, I'll take Serenity back to her office."

"Yes, I'll have a nice nap, just like you asked me to," Serenity said with forced cheer.

"Good now a…ahh…achoo!" Ukitake sneezed.

"Ah captain are you sick?" Kiyone rushed to his side.

"Oh no, maybe I really am contagious. I'll go get some vitamin C," Serenity stated.

"Hey hold on, if you're contagious then I can't have you going near the captain!" Kiyone tackled Serenity.

"If he got it from me he can't get it again so it doesn't matter if I give it to him!" Serenity shot back, pushing Kiyone off her.

"I don't care! I'm taicho's supporter and you're supposed to be resting!" Kiyone argued. Kiyone and Serenity began to shoot derogatory names at each other.

_Oh my, _Ukitake sighed.

"Ah captain, there you are," Sentaro said entering into the room, "I was just talking to 7th seat Yokai about the squad's budget for bedding equipment so I came to ask you and…"

"Sure hand it here," Ukitake said holding out his hand for the forms Sentaro was carrying, "And while you're at it could you go get me some vitamin C?" Ukitake requested.

"Yes sir, right away." Sentaro saluted and left.

Both Kiyone and Serenity heard this request and stopped fighting each other to attack the other 3rd seat. The argument continued into a three-way brawl.

Ukitake sighed again, _I had hoped when I drafted Serenity this would cease, but I guess there's no helping it. Oh well, _Ukitake stood up and headed for the door, _I'll get the vitamin C myself. _

**End of Chapter 17**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yeah sorry, I think the omake was a little too cheery for such a chapter full of such dark elements. Yes Loly and Menoly are both Alice's slaves. Yes she killed Dondochakka over stealing her panties and yes Serenity does, in fact, like her captain, making things more complex in the 13****th**** Division than they already were. Anyway that's my input for now. See you guys next time)**


	18. Screw the Odds, I Have Friendship!

**(A/N: Inspiration has struck. Here's to the next ToB Blades of Destiny chapter)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**The Ashwood Tavern**

Naomi and Presea opened the doors to the low quality Meltokio pub. They would've been there around the same time that Genis and Lavirna had been there, but Naomi and her airheadedness caused her and Presea to visit every little merchant shop in every village they past to either eat, nap or shop, not to mention it turned out that the Assassin's Guild wasn't in the Longbow Arms at the moment and instead in the pub the group was currently inside of.

Anyone else would've lost their temper already, but Presea was one of the few people in the world who had the patience of a saint.

Upon entering, Presea received a few drunken pairs of eyes cast her way. Naomi, feeling it was _her_ that was being stared at, folded her arms. She stood on her tiptoes and looked around for Kuchinawa, trying to detect him out of the crowd.

However, her search was interrupted when Presea stepped in front of the ninja and caught the handle of a small combat knife that would've hit Naomi in the forehead otherwise had she acted a second later. Forcefully Presea threw the knife into the nearby wall. The knife made an audible CRACK as it made a nice hole in the wooden tavern construction and went sailing towards the stone walls that separated the slums from the Meltokio common area where it lightly clinked against the stone and clattered to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Presea where did that knife come from? I could've been killed and…"

Naomi's rambling was cut short when Presea drew out her faithful Gaia Cleaver and swung it with such force that several assassins that had been using special stealth techniques to conceal their presence were blown away by the very energy used to create the swing and collided against the tavern walls. Some regular patrons began running and clearing out. The bartender ducked behind the counter.

The sound of hard leather soles against the tavern floor echoed through the nearly empty tavern. "You fail to assassinate your target so you come here with a bodyguard to protect you. I've misjudged you Naomi."

"A bodyguard? Where?" Naomi began looking around.

Presea knew Kuchinawa was referring to her. "Naomi and I just came here to talk. We do not wish blood shed if that is possible Kuchinawa."

"She knows the oath of the assassin's guild," Kuchinawa said.

"Which she is no longer a part of," Presea said as she sheathed her axe. "Naomi is now a member of Ratatosk's Rangers, the organization of which we are here to speak on behalf of, regarding the fate of Aselia in its entirety. If you call off your assault perhaps we can settle matters diplomatically."

"We have a spare room in the back of the tavern. Follow me," Kuchinawa beckoned.

Presea and Naomi followed Kuchinawa into the back of the tavern. There were several people already in the room, some were human, and some were half-elves. Some of them were sitting on low rising stools and others on barrels.

"So what exactly is going on?" Kuchinawa asked.

* * *

><p><strong>One Explanation Later<strong>

"I see, so our employer planned this little mayhap from the start from the sound of it. As for your inquiry about Mizuho, as far as I know Sheena is the only villager with elven blood in her, that's why she was chosen to form the pact with Volt. However, if it's fighters you need, as you can probably plainly see, I have half-elven assassins in the guild," Kuchinawa said.

"Oh yeah…duh!" Naomi bopped herself on the head.

"I'm assuming you want to be paid for the service," Presea put a hand on her hip.

"We're not after a single target and since one of our former clients is now a part of whom we'll be fighting there's a personal discount. However, I will bill the rangers for Fifty thousand gald each for any of my men that fall," Kuchinawa stated.

"That's…a little steep," Presea said.

"You're asking my men to fight hardened spiritual soldiers of the afterlife with weapons that transform. We're assassins not straight up combatants. If none of my men die you don't owe me a single coin, but for each one that is eliminated you know what you have to pay," Kuchinawa stated.

"I find this…bizarre," Presea said.

"What do you mean?" Kuchinawa asked.

"If any of your men fail at assassination they must kill themselves, or so I've heard, but the guild collects the payment for the assassination upfront. Now you're billing us if your men die. Your policies are rather…inconsistent," Presea stated.

"You don't have to take the deal if you don't want to. We could just as easily hide underground," Kuchinawa told Presea.

Presea began talking as if she was telling a ghost story, "It does not matter how deep you go. They will find you. They will come and those of you who can't see them will feel a sharp jagged pain as you feel your head coming loose from your neck."

"Uh…hey now…I don't want any trouble," Kuchinawa stammered. There was a pause. "Y-you know what fine. I'll send my men out without the insurance fee, just…just pay us something up front at least."

"Five hundred gald," Naomi declared.

"And I was trying to rip _you_ off?" Kuchinawa stomped his foot.

Presea continued to talk in the creepy monotone she had been using earlier, "They strike from anywhere. They do not know fear and they kill without you knowing they were around."

Kuchinawa looked like he was about to piss his pants out of fear. "All right. All right! Five hundred gald!"

Naomi dropped the bag of coins in his hand. "Pleasure doing business with ya boss."

"Yeah, yeah," Kuchinawa sighed. "By the way if you're looking for some fighters in this so called war you should talk to Cyrus who hangs in the other backroom of the tavern."

"Oh his sister, Lavirna, is a friend of mine, she'll convince him," Naomi perked up.

"So you would think. I saw her and that white haired half-elf kid who hung around with Sheena during the Journey of Regeneration earlier. They were talking with Cyrus, but for some reason the guy didn't seem interested. Even if everything you've told me is true, and I'm not about to argue with a woman who took out my entire assault unit without even touching them, he didn't seem interested," Kuchinawa said.

"I will talk to Cyrus then," Presea said. "Naomi, follow me." She urged Naomi to come around to the other side of the tavern and into Cyrus' den. The man was playing poker again and was just finishing taking his opponent to the cleaners as he left galdless.

"Another victim come to try and take my title away?" he asked as Presea entered the room. "Wait a minute," he took a good look at Presea and Naomi, "You're friends of Lavirna aren't you? Did she ask you to come by and talk to me?"

"Kuchinawa said you were not going to help in the upcoming war," Presea said.

"Kuchinawa says a lot of things, but this time he's right," Cyrus said.

Presea's temper flared as her expression showed one of severe ire, "What kind of abomination would refuse to help his own sister?" Presea's volume was normal, but her tone and facial expression both indicated that she was pissed.

Cyrus shuffled his deck. "She said they're out to kill everyone right?"

"Exactly so…"

"So why do I need to go out there then? They'll come here eventually won't they? Once they do I'll blast any away that attack me plain and simple. No reason for me to go out on the front lines," Cyrus answered.

"You're being selfish," Presea scowled.

"If that's your way of saying that I should be out there in order to protect Lavirna then save your breath. Lavirna has her friends and especially the rangers. She doesn't need me out their protecting her," Cyrus said.

"You're despicable," Presea hissed.

"I've been called that by many people, but this would be the first time a woman has referred to me as such," Cyrus said and put his deck flat on the table.

"Come on Presea, we're wasting our time," Naomi tugged on her friend's arm.

Presea yanked her arm free and pulled out a small gald pouch. She sat down at the table, across from Cyrus. "I've heard you've never lost a single game of poker."

"Twenty one hundred thirty victories and zero losses," Cyrus said. "What's this? Are you betting my services on the off chance you can beat me?"

"Will you accept the bet?" Presea asked. "I have two thousand gald in my pouch. If I can beat you just once will you agree to fight on the frontlines?"

Cyrus smirked, "You've got yourself a bet. Ever played poker before?"

"Three years ago in Flanoir with some friends. We were betting gels at the time," Presea stated. "One of my friends wanted to turn it into strip poker, but the idea was shut down almost on the spot."

Cyrus didn't laugh or smile, despite the fact that Naomi was giggling up a storm. "Right then, let's play." Cyrus and Presea each drew from the top of the deck, one at a time, until they were each holding five cards.

The starting bet for each round was set at twenty gald. Presea had, at most, 100 chances to win before she would be out of cash. Naomi, to watch the spectacle, took off her facemask and helped herself to Cyrus' pistachio stash.

Presea looked at her starting hand. It was garbage. She had the 7 of clubs, the 3 of diamonds, king of spades, 10 of hearts, and 5 of spades. She looked at Cyrus. The man had an excellent poker face. She couldn't get a read on him at all. Cyrus discarded one card and drew. Presea discarded everything except her king and drew. Her hand didn't look any better.

"Raise," Cyrus threw 30 more gald into the pot.

Presea had the urge to bit her lip, but held it back. "Fold. Next hand."

Things went on like this for a while. For some reason or another Presea lost every hand.

On the 10th hand she thought she had a chance. She started off with two aces and two tens. She discarded the odd card out and drew another ace. She was confident, but she didn't let it show. She threw in a raise of 50 gald. Cyrus called her bet and raised it an extra twenty. Presea called. She was flat out beaten by a four of a kind: All kings.

"Gimme the cards. I'll shuffle," Cyrus told her.

By the 30th hand Naomi was laying upside down on the barrel, full of pistachios. She was watching the game, waiting for it to end. Presea had gained no read on Cyrus the entire last 29 hands. The man didn't have a 'tell' as far as she could observe and her eyes were too well trained to be oblivious to Cyrus cheating in any fashion. Presea was sensitive to energy so she would've been able to tell if Cyrus was using magic to ensure that he won and nothing he did with his hands indicated anything dexterous being done, especially since one of his hands was covered by a gauntlet which almost always rested on the table, except to shuffle. Cyrus had even let Presea shuffle for ten rounds in a row and she still lost.

"Losing your confidence?" Cyrus asked.

"Never," Presea responded.

Presea lost the 30th hand, as anyone could've predicted.

"I'm bored," Naomi said after the 45th hand. Her statement was ignored.

Then the big 50th round arrived. Presea only had 100 gald left. "May I…shuffle and deal?" she asked.

"Be my guest," Cyrus handed her the deck. Presea shuffled the cards. She tossed two to Cyrus, put two down in front of her, tossed two more to Cyrus, put three down in front of her and then passed one card to Cyrus. She then looked at her hand. Luck was smiling on her for the moment. She had a three of a kind, all 10s. She called Cyrus' raise to the bet causing her to be half in. She drew another 10.

"All in," Presea said.

"Desperate are we?" Cyrus asked. Presea didn't respond. "Calling it." Cyrus discarded one card and drew. "Show em."

"Four of a kind, 10s." Presea said.

"Beaten by four of a kind, Kings."

Naomi, who had almost fallen asleep, stood up and yawned. "Oh is it over?"

"No," Presea said.

"But you're out of cash," Cyrus reminded her.

"One more round," Presea said.

"You have nothing to bet," Cyrus told her.

"Would…would you accept a non-monetary bet?" Presea asked.

"That's fine. What are you wagering?" Presea asked.

Presea reachd into her pocket and pulled out a triangular shaped stone. There were nicks and dings and flecks of bronze and iron on it. "This."

"Is that…a sharpening stone?" Cyrus asked.

"Presea you can't bet that!" Naomi exclaimed. "What if you lose?"

"I won't!" Presea looked at Cyrus with fire in her eyes. "One more round."

"Fine. One more," Cyrus said. "Hey, you," he said to Naomi.

"Huh? Me?" Naomi pointed to herself.

"Do you see anyone else here?" Cyrus asked. Naomi looked around the den. "That was a rhetorical question."

"Re-tori-kal?" Naomi looked puzzled, "What does that taste like?" Cyrus groaned.

"He's asking if you would deal the cards," Presea said.

"What? Oh, yes! That I can do," Naomi grabbed the deck and shuffled with the dexterity only a ninja could possess. She passed out the cards one at a time to each player.

Presea looked at her hand. She had the queen, ace, king and 10 of spades. The other card in her hand was the Jack of diamonds. _I have a straight. I could try pulling for a royal flush, but…_she looked at the sharpening stone on the table. Thoughts of Genis, his laughter, his kind words to her, his friendship, she could see astral images of it reflected in the dull surface of the stone. Was she going to gamble all that on trying to teach this man a lesson about the importance of being an older sibling? Was such a lesson really so important that she would take such a risk. She had the straight. Was it necessary to go for the assured victory? Did she dare to take that 1 in 42 chance that the top card of the deck was the Jack of spades. Cyrus discarded 3 cards and drew. Now it was a 1 in 39 chance. The odds were not in Presea's favor. Her hand wavered on the Jack of Diamonds in her hand.

"Something the matter?" Cyrus asked her.

"I…" Presea's hand trembled. She shook her head vigorously. _Genis forgive me. I'm sorry. _She discarded the Jack of diamonds and put her hand on top of the deck and grabbed the top card. She slid it forward. She did it. She really stepped a boundary with this. All for a stupid bet she was gambling away her friend's precious present to her. "No!" Presea put her cards down on the table facedown.

"Aren't you at least going to look at your card Presea?" Naomi asked.

Presea didn't respond and ran for the exit to the inn.

"Ah, Presea!" Naomi ran after her.

Cyrus sighed and felt both girls exit the tavern. He picked up the card Presea drew and then looked at the rest of her hand. He looked at her hand and smiled.

Outside Naomi caught up with Presea who drove an enraged, anguished fist into a nearby stone wall, putting a dent in it. "Presea you're going to get us arrested for vandalism!"

Presea didn't respond.

"Presea?" Naomi was confused as to her friend's behavior.

"Good, you haven't left the city yet," a deep voice stated. Naomi turned to see Cyrus walking up the street.

"Ah, Cyrus," Naomi exclaimed.

"Hey. Pink-hair," Cyrus called out to Presea.

The dual axe wielder stood in place not moving.

"Ah geez," Cyrus sighed. He pulled out a playing card and whipped it at her head. "If you're going to concede finish the game first."

"The odds were one in thirty-nine. You've won two thousand one hundred eighty games. There was no way I could…"

"Look, pick up the card," Cyrus said. Presea didn't answer. "Shinobi, pick it up." Cyrus ordered.

"Uh sure, but which card is it?" Naomi asked.

"It's the one she drew off the top of the deck," Cyrus said. Naomi picked up the card and looked at it. She scratched her head.

"Hmm," she said. "Hmmmmmm," she put her thumb and forefinger across her facemask and examined it. "Hmmmmmmmmmmm."

Presea stood still in her spot until Cyrus pulled something else out of his pocket and chucked it at her. The object whapped her hard in the side of the head. Presea rubbed her sore temple and tilted her head only to see the object Cyrus had hit her with out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes quivered and she knelt down to pick it up. It was a sharpening stone, _her _sharpening stone. "N-no." Presea shook her head. "This…this is."

"Still yours," Cyrus said. "You have got some guardian angel, Pink-hair."

Presea turned around. "N-naomi, show me the card."

"Uh sure," Naomi gave the card to Presea. It was the Jack of Spades.

"A deal's a deal," Cyrus said and walked past Presea. "I'll need to go out and get some crafting materials. I'll need to make some adjustments to caster if I'm going to be doing front-line fighting like a common soldier."

Presea stood motionless for a moment and then squeezed her eyes shut and clutched her sharpening stone tightly in her hands and held it near her bosom. _I…I will never do something so foolish ever again,_ she said to herself. _I…I was lucky, but I could've lost something very important to me. Odds may not always matter…but they're all I have._

* * *

><p><strong>Altessa's House<strong>

Because of her fear of water Raine walked the entire way to Altessa's place. She had to stop at Sybak, cross the Gaoracchia, and stop at Ozette to rest before leaving the forest village and going to Altessa's place.

Upon arriving, Raine wiped her feet on the welcome mat and knocked on the door. As expected, her mother answered.

"Oh, Raine, what are you doing out here? And all by yourself too?"

"Hello to you too mother," Raine said somewhat cheerfully, "May I come in?"

"Yes, yes of course," Virginia said and let her daughter inside. "Altessa!" Virginia called down to the forge. "Raine's here!"

"I'm a little busy!" Altessa called back.

Virginia sighed. "I swear, that man and his job."

"Mother, before I discuss what I came here for…about you and Altessa…"

Virginia laughed. "Ha! That dwarf's married to his work. I'm just a tenant of this place. Besides if I wasn't taking care of the place, without Tabatha, this cave would fall to ruin. I fear for the maid if he ever gets one."

"Right…so then…about the reason I'm here…

* * *

><p><strong>One Explanation Later<strong>

"By Martel, things are never dull with you and your friends are they?" Virginia sighed.

"As long as there's someone out there selfish enough to abuse his own power you can be sure Lloyd or someone else is going to recklessly stick out their nose where it hurts," Raine folded her arms. She added after a brief pause. "So, is the fabled 'Emerald Witch of Ymir' going to come out retirement again?"

"Of course I am. To be perfectly honest I'd almost prefer it if Genis was left out of the fighting. He's only a child," Virginia stated.

"A child prodigy," Raine reminded her mother, "Much like I was."

"You still are. By the nature of your blood your very young Raine. You shouldn't throw your life away like this," Virginia told her.

"I'm not going to lie down in a bed or hide in a bunker while my friends are all out fighting with their lives at stake. I can speak for Genis in knowing that he wouldn't do that either. We've gotten along just fine without you for so long don't forget. Don't think just because you're our mother that you can tell us what to do," Raine said crossly.

Virginia laughed, "I'd almost forgotten." Raine dropped her guard. "You're a stubborn, stubborn girl. You get that from your father I suppose. If you're going to go out there, then I suppose it will be my job as your mother to watch over you. That is the least I can do."

"And what's the most?" Raine asked.

"It's probably best if I didn't answer that," Virginia chuckled.

"Oh my," Raine responded suddenly wondering just how violent and destructive her mother could get given her response.

"What will you do in the meantime?" Virginia asked.

"I suppose I'll go back to Iselia and discuss things with the mayor and have Dirk build a bomb shelter of some sort or something. The children do need to be protected as best they can. I'm hoping that the Soul Reapers will go after those who would rebel first before they start destroying innocent lives," Raine stated.

"They seem like honorable folk. I have the belief that rebellion will have to be crushed before innocent life would be spilled," Virginia told her daughter.

"So what will you do in the meantime?" Raine asked her mother.

"Hmmm, there's an old spellbook I think I might try to find in order to learn a spell I've been meaning to master and maybe I'll see if I can't persuade Altessa to start making fine dwarven crafts for all the soldiers that will be fighting," Virginia responded.

"What's this spellbook called?" Raine asked. "I might have a copy, or perhaps I could find it on my travels back to Iselia."

"I doubt any libraries would be carrying it, but you could check. It's an old spellbook on an ancient form of magic. It's written in the angelic language, but I'm only interested in one particular spell inside the book and my knowledge of the angelic language should be enough for me to translate it. If not...well I don't suppose Colette would be unwilling to help me translate would she?"

"I think she'd be very eager to help if she could," Raine smiled.

"Very well then. If you do see it. It's called the Nimon Grimoire. It's a black book with yellow characters etched into it," Virginia told her daughter.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out for it," Raine nodded.

"Ah before you leave, would you like something to eat?" Virginia offered.

"Sure, a homecooked meal sounds lovely," Raine said.

"Very well, I'll go whip something up. Make yourself at home," Virginia offered her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

"We're back!" Orihime announced as she and Mithos, in his aged down form, walked into the house with an armful of groceries.

"Shhh!" Pronyma hushed. "She's asleep."

"Oh," Orihime whispered, "Sorry."

She put down the groceries and tiptoed over to where Pronyma and Kiku were on the couch. The white haired half elf had her legs curled up with her head in her mother's lap. Pronyma was gently stroking her daughter as she lay there, snoozing.

"Awwwwwwww," Orihime marveled at Kiku's cuteness.

"Ah, Orihime, didn't you say we had food that was perishable?" Mithos asked.

"Ah right," Orihime said in a loud whisper, "Coming." She and Mithos began to unpack the food.

Pronyma sat where she was with a contented smile on her face. She ran her hand through Kiku's soft white hair. It had only been a few days since she had been reunited with the girl she had thought she had lost forever. Kiku was still emotionally repressed. Pronyma understood that Kiku would never fully recover from the trauma she had suffered, but Kiku clung to her mother like a koala on a tree nonetheless. The pair had spent almost all of the time they had been together bonding, blissfully unaware of the crisis that was looming over their home world, the news of which was quite casually walking up the street.

The doorbell rang.

"Ah, I'll get it!" Orihime declared and went for the door. Sheena and Lloyd stood there. "Ah Sheena-chan, Lloyd-kun what are you doing here?"

Hearing Lloyd's name Mithos dropped the heavy jug of Apple Juice he had been holding and ran around the kitchen counter so that he could see Lloyd standing in the doorway. "L-Lloyd Irving?"

"M-Mithos?"

The pair stood staring at each other. A destined meeting between the hero of old and the hero of new was about to occur.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Lol yeah sorry, shitty cliffhanger, but it's late and I'm tired lol. Not much else to say so…just…yeah SEE YA!)**


	19. Ancient Power Conscripted

**(A/N: I have nothing to say other than I thank the soundboard writers of Marvel Vs Capcom 3 for creating such awesome theme music)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Lloyd and Mithos stood where they were, staring at each other. Neither knew how to react. The two heroes hadn't seen each other in three years and believed that they wouldn't cross paths ever again. To make matters more complicated, the fact that they _were_ seeing each other again wasn't exactly a bad thing.

As Sheena took recognition of Mithos and a familiar head of green hair on the couch she let slide a sly smirk. _I think things just got a whole lot easier._

Kiku, as if alerted by Sheena's presence bolted to her feet and looked towards the door. "Sheena…isn't it too early for Mizuho to be moving?" she asked.

"We have…bigger problems to worry about Kiku," Sheena told her.

"Okay someone fill me in as to what's going on. I mean…Pronyma and I have only been here a few days, but Orihime doesn't seem to know much about what's going on," Mithos said.

Lloyd was still speechless so Sheena had to step in and explain everything to Mithos. Pronyma began listening intently after the first few minutes.

After Sheena was done with the explanation, with input from Orihime and Kiku where appropriate, Mithos was…well wasn't exactly pleased to hear the news.

"Genocide? On Aselia?" Mithos transformed into his aged up form on the spot. "The Soul Reapers aim to destroy my home? And over what? An angry summon spirit and a book dumb hero?"

"Hey, I can be smart when I want to!" Lloyd argued.

"What's sixteen times sixteen?" Mithos asked.

"Er…"

"My point," Mithos stated and then continued his rant. "Sheena and Lloyd, am I to understand you came here seeking the assistance of Orihime and Kiku with regards to this war that was about to take place?"

"Well yeah…that was pretty much the reason," Sheena said.

"I hope you realize that I cannot accept such a thing to occur, not unless I am to join the fray as well," Mithos said with a stern gaze.

"Wait…you're going to help us?" Lloyd was still not completely together.

"Is there any reason I shouldn't?" Mithos asked with a stern tone. "Spirits of the dead who once fought at my side to end the Kharlan War are now acting as the harbingers of my homeworld's destruction. I will not sit by idly and watch such things occur. To make matters more interesting the half-elves are the ones who will be doing most of the fighting. Yes the elves will too, but the half-elves outnumber them in vast quantities. Lloyd, I do not doubt your qualities as a renowned icon and paragon to the people of Aselia, but as far as anyone knows, or should know, I am still a hero. You put me as your second in command or even have me lead this war while you and your friends run around and try to put an end to whatever is going on behind the scenes and I can assure you Aselia will remain standing. Don't forget it took all of you, plus Ichigo and a few captains, to actually take me down. My power has not waned since then, not a single ounce."

"If that's your attitude your help is wholeheartedly welcomed," Lloyd stuck his hand out to the angel.

"Hmph," Mithos stuck his hand out and shook it with a confident smile.

"Well now that that's over with. What exactly are you two doing here?" Sheena asked Mithos and Pronyma.

Mithos responded, "Ah, that. It's quite simple actually…

* * *

><p><strong>One Explanation Later<strong>

"I see…so you're Kiku's mother then?" Sheena asked Pronyma.

Pronyma pat the young half-elf's head. "I didn't give birth to her, but I'm the only family she ever had, before she found you anyway."

"I understand Mizuho is moving to this world," Mithos stated.

"Ah yes, Yuan devised technology, using the mana in Nel's body, to make long distances possible to travel. My guess is he mixed the interdimensional technology of the Rheaird portal with the travelling ability of the Garganta to create something new entirely," Sheena stated.

"When did you become such a science geek?" Lloyd asked Sheena.

"Th-that's not being a geek!" Sheena said defensively. "It's freaking common sense to make that kind of guess. I didn't say _how _the process was done now did I?"

"Er…okay. Sorry for what I said," Lloyd apologized.

Sheena calmed down, "At any rate, Kiku," she looked at her friend, "I…you do know…your mother's not going to stay here forever right?"

Kiku looked up at Pronyma. "What she says has truth. Mithos and I do need to move on. We will stay here on this world until the current situation is dealt with, but after that we must go."

"And that makes what I have to say all the more harder. Kiku…when Pronyma and Mithos go back to Derris-Kharlan…you should go with them. You should be with your family," Sheena told the whitette.

Kiku could see how much this was hurting Sheena. She wanted to be with her mama, but at the same time going with her meant leaving behind her best friend forever. She had come to see Sheena as such, perhaps more than that, like a sister almost. "B-but…" Kiku looked at her mother. "Mama, please stay."

"Mithos and I must go to Derris Kharlan and travel with it where it must go. I'm sorry Kiku, but this is how it must be," Pronyma said.

"Well there is another option," Mithos said.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"Pronyma and I could start anew here along with the Mizuho, but that would mean someone else would have to take over travelling with Derris Kharlan, but only a member of Cruxis has the authority over the angels and I would hate to pull you and Kratos apart, Lloyd," Mithos said.

"Well what about Yuan? Nel has the Garganta. She could move freely between Derris Kharlan and Hueco Mundo," Sheena suggested.

"We should discuss this with Kratos and Yuan before we make any decisions. I don't feel comfortable about making decisions for others," Lloyd said.

"Agreed," Mithos nodded. "Now then, shall we go collect Ichigo and make our way back to Aselia? I am eager to start preparing a war with troops that will actually listen to me for a cause I can be certain is just."

The rest of the group agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Capes and Crusades, a clothing store in Karakura Town<strong>

Ichigo walked straight up to the shop Capes and Crusades. He looked up at the large blue and white neon sign before pushing open the door and walking in.

"Ah, freaking wind!" The cashier, who obviously couldn't see spirits, complained. Ichigo walked into the back room. The sound of a sewing machine could be heard behind a long rack of coats hanging conspicuously in the center of Ichigo's path. He had come to this shop to see an old friend. "Oi! Ishida!"

The sewing machine in the back stopped for a moment and then picked up again. Ichigo, following the sound of the sewing machine walked right up to it and found Ishida sitting at it, putting together woman's blouse. "You're in my light, Kurosaki."

"You know it's me?" Ichigo asked.

Uryu pushed up his glasses and stopped sewing. "You have yet to tame that disorganized spiritual pressure of yours. What do you want? I'm busy."

"Then just listen and keep working. There's something I need to tell you," Ichigo said.

"Go ahead then," Uryu continued to work.

* * *

><p><strong>One Explanation Later<strong>

"And why exactly should I particularly care about any of this?" Uryu wanted to know.

"They're going to kill everyone Ishida. Don't you care at all about the world? What about all the people you met in Asgard: Aisha, Linar and Harley. Don't they matter to you?" Ichigo wanted to know. "And what about Kurotsuchi? If he takes to the front lines wouldn't you want to settle things with him?" Uryu stopped sewing. "Inoue told me about it after we rescued Raine. I'm sorry Ishida. I didn't know."

Uryu pushed his glasses up again. "That's all I need, pity from a Soul Reaper. Still, you go right for the throat and straight through the neck guard, don't you? I will fight. I will not watch innocent lives be butchered by Soul Reapers. They did that with the Quincies. I won't watch it happen again. Still, I swore an oath to my father that I would not mingle with Soul Reapers or their allies. For my peace of mind, do not look for me on the battlefield or have any of the Soul Reapers do the same. If I am needed have Lloyd or someone else fetch me."

"As long as it gets you out there. That's all I care about," Ichigo stated.

"Then I will see you in one month," Uryu stated and went back to sewing. Ichigo went to exit through the front like he had before. "Use the back door please. It'll look less peculiar."

"Right, thanks," Ichigo said and took Uryu's advice.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ginnungagap<strong>

Marta and Emil had ventured to the Otherworldly Gate, using Zephyr as transport. Emil managed to communicate with Ratatosk to let him inside the summon spirit's domain and, without any trouble whatsoever, the pair had ventured deep into the Ginnungagap, coming to the area just outside Ratatosk's chambers, the door to which was sealed tightly.

Ratatosk's spirit form, a monstrous squirrel with citrus orange fur, glowing red eyes, sharp fangs, bull horns, sharp jagged claws on both its hands and feet and red, yellow and green symbols covering its body had appeared before them. Marta found it adorable somehow and latched herself onto it, taking notice of Ratatosk's extremely soft fur. It took a while to get Marta to let go of Ratatosk, Tenebrae to stop antagonizing his master, and Ratatosk himself to calm down.

After things reached serenity again Marta and Emil explained the situation to Ratatosk. The summon spirit squirrel wasn't exactly too eager to offer his assistance.

"Oh come on," Marta put her hand on her hip, "Why won't you help?"

"The Soul Reapers want to destroy all life, but not the lives of the monsters or the summon spirits. I don't doubt that all of you will be able to drive them off. However, the lives that will be lost will be the lives that won't matter. History will only record the ones who lead and will honor those who fell and to be honest Aselia is a little overcrowded to begin with," Ratatosk answered bluntly.

"How can you say that?" Marta snapped.

Emil stepped in front of his girlfriend and put his arm out in front of her, palm facing her body as if to say 'let me handle this'. He stood erect and spoke to his other half. "Ratatosk, our lives, the lives of your friends are precious to you, but what about our teacher? Ichigo gave me courage when I had none and you respect him a great deal. If he were here do you think he would accept you sitting by idly while good people fight to defend their lives and families?"

"You just had to whip out the knife didn't you?" Ratatosk said crossly. There was a pause and the squirrel let out an angered grunt. "For the sake of the argument let's assume I decided to help. What could I possibly do that I am not doing already? Monsters aren't exactly guaranteed spiritual awareness."

"Not all, but a good amount are. The monsters from the ghost, demon and immaterial families should have the ability to see spirits and so should the legendary monsters," Tenebrae's disembodied voice echoed.

"Geez Tenebrae, know when to keep your mouth shut!" Ratatosk shouted.

"I'm only speaking the truth you wish to conceal my lord," Tenebrae stated.

"Lord Ratatosk, please help them," Aqua requested earnestly. "Do not make the same mistake twice. Casting aside the living only will begrudge hatred upon you if it were ever revealed that you could've helped but did nothing."

Ratatosk sighed deeply. "Very well. I will send forth my armies. Will that be everything?"

"There is…also something else you can do," Emil stated.

"Speak then," Ratatosk responded.

"I think we both know that your power far exceeds that of my own. For the duration of the war, while we are on Aselia, I would like you to have control of our body."

Ratatosk did not take kindly to this, "What? You coward you—"

"It's not cowardice!" Emil said with conviction. "It's convenience." He withdrew his excited state of mind and returned to being calm. "You are the one with connections to our most powerful abilities. I'm asking you to fight not because I'm terrified, but because I want you to help Aselia live."

Ratatosk was flabbergasted as to what Emil was asking. Emil was fabrication of the Summon Spirits personality. The Emil that lived was done so only by Verius' power that Ratatosk willingly allowed. If Emil willingly gave his life back it would be the same as ending his mortal life.

Marta realized all of this. "Emil, no! You can't do that!"

"But Marta…" Emil was going to tell her there was no other way and that he was sorry.

Marta didn't let him finish and walked closer to Ratatosk. "Ratatosk. I don't fully understand how pacts work, but Sheena is a summoner. If you made a pact with her, could you and Emil freely switch control if she were in your vicinity?" Marta asked.

Ratatosk thought over the proposition for a moment before answering. "Summoning me would summon the form you see before you," he told Marta. Marta was disappointed, but Ratatosk wasn't done with his speech. "However, all pacts bearers are given rings as proof of the pact and the rings hold special powers to certain individuals. Ichigo, whose soul and spirit are sheathed in powerful darkness, attains new levels of power when he wears Shadow's ring. If you," Ratatosk indicated his other half, "were to wear my ring it could allow me to take control."

Emil was glad there was another option. "Then that's what we'll do. Thank you Ratatosk."

The squirrel smirked, "Bring our master if you can. After all, when I test you the pact maker is allowed to have up to three companions when I test her power. I'd like him to be one of them."

"I will," Emil promised his other self. Ratatosk faded away from sight. "Let's go Marta." Emil said to the brunette

As the pair reached the exit of the Ginnungagap, Emil said to his significant other, "Thanks Marta…for finding another way."

Marta, who had been leading, turned around. "Emil," she said.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Please don't keep trying to sacrifice yourself for the greater good. If you do," Marta's eyes became wet with potential tears, "I will never forgive you."

"But Marta…"

Emil tried to explain himself, but Marta ran him over, "Please at least try to look for alternate options from now on. We all almost lost you twice. I won't see it actually happen."

"I promise," Emil said. His response earned him a tight hug from Marta. "Not that I don't appreciate your affection, but any particular reason your hugging me so tightly?" Emil asked as he placed his arms around Marta.

"I'm scared Emil," the leader of Ratatosk's Rangers said solemnly. "I know Ratatosk has faith in us that we can do this, but I keep having doubts. When we were on the journey to awaken Ratatosk I had a fake core of his in my forehead that allowed me to do magic and immensely increased my physical abilities, but without that power, I feel like even though I'm the leader, I'm the weakest member of our group."

"You're not weak," Emil hugged his girlfriend tighter. "In leadership there is strength and we're the ones lending you our strength, Marta. You don't have to fight anyone and it's true that in comparison to captains that we're about as likely to win as Zelos is to turn homosexual," Emil said. Marta laughed at his comparison.

"Sorry," she apologized, "continue."

"But we don't have to be the heroes of the battlefield to be heroes. We don't have to steal the glory. We're fighting for Aselia's survival and every little bit helps. Even if you don't want to hurt anyone, I know I intend to show my opponents mercy, just having you being there will comfort me and remind me why I'm out there when I'd prefer to be in an underground chamber somewhere, hiding. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you. Okay?"

Marta blushed heavily and just said, "Thanks Emil." She pulled away from leaning against Emil, but did not leave his grasp. She gently placed her hands on his chest, stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. He kissed her back. It was a brief, deep kiss, but it was enough for the couple to know how much they cared for one another. "Right then, Emil. Let's go get Sheena and Ichigo," Marta declared. The pair then left the Ginnungagap.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Rukia emerged from the Senkaimon and arrived back to the Soul Society just outside the Seireitai. She approached the gate guardian, Kaiwan, who let her in without question once she presented identification, namely the 13th Division insignia on the inside of her robe.

Rukia made her way to her division and knocked on the door to her captain's office. "Taicho!" she said as she rapped on the door. "Ukitake-taicho!"

"Sorry Rukia, but your captain is in another division at the moment," A smooth, calm voice stated.

Rukia turned sharply to see Talbumosuke smirking smugly at her. "Talbumosuke Atrumier."

"No respect for rank? I thought you were better than that Rukia," Talbumosuke responded.

"How about you show me some first?" Rukia asked. "I am a Kuchiki and you are an Atrumier. I outrank you in nobility. Where do you get off calling me by my first name?"

"I've never known you to take pride in your status Rukia," Talbumosuke responded. Rukia grit her teeth in hate.

"What are you doing in my division? Since you know that my captain is out, why linger?" Rukia asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Talbumosuke asked and after a pause said, "I was waiting for you." Rukia put her hand on her Zanpakuto. "There will be no need for that. I'm not here to start a fight Rukia, just to talk. I know that you and your brother are suspicious of me. I know that you went to Aselia to warn your friends about the impending attack."

"If you know that much, then why not report us for treason?" Rukia asked.

"Because your attempts amuse me, that's why," Talbumosuke answered.

"What are you plotting?" Rukia demanded to know.

"Plotting? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I am no criminal, just a suspect under fire. It is true that I tried to have Raine killed, but that was done for my family's honor. My father pushed me into it," Talbumosuke told the unseated Soul Reaper.

"Like I'll believe that," Rukia scowled, speaking sarcastically

"Believe what you will," Talbumosuke stated and walked towards Rukia. "However, I am not your enemy here. I am here to warn you of a greater threat that looms over the Soul Society."

"What threat?" Rukia asked.

Talbumosuke kept advancing on Rukia. "You just arrived here so you obviously don't know, but there was a break-in the other day at the Central Forty Six by a rogue Soul Reaper." Talbumosuke was now standing shoulder to shoulder with Rukia, but facing the opposite direction she was. "As a result Aizen's corpse was found in the Muken with the Hogyoku ripped from his body. Captain Stowa fought against the invader and lost. He was a Visored. He called himself Album Atrum. He is the real threat here Rukia. Not I," Talbumosuke stated and vanished.

"Oh yeah! Well…you suck!" Rukia shouted, having no prepared come back for Talbumosuke's statements to her whatsoever. Frustrated and unnerved, she made her way to the Gotei lounge where upon she was supposed to meet Byakuya and the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**House of Salvation**

"Miss Durk what you are asking is impossible. We simply do not have the resources or the gald to start a service station here for wounded soldiers," the priest told Rachel.

"There are six half-elves here. You have the resources. How much gald would you need?" Rachel asked.

"To start running a service like you described two thousand five hundred gald," the priest stated.

"Done," Rachel agreed.

"But Miss Rachel we don't have that kind of money on us," Colette said.

"Not yet," Rachel said in Sing-song

* * *

><p><strong>Later, Triet<strong>

Rachel stood with Colette next to the hole the chosen had made in a home three years ago with a large banner that read "Meet the Chosen!" with an arrow pointing to Colette.

"That's right meet the Chosen of Regeneration live and in person! 10 gald a minute! Money back guarantee if there is any doubt that she is not the real Chosen of Regeneration!" Rachel advertised.

"Is this…legal?" Colette asked.

"Of course it is. I've seen nobles pull stunts like this at festivals. Now stand there and look pretty," Rachel instructed with a smile.

"But…how do I prove to people that I'm the chosen?" Colette asked. "I mean I know no one's asked yet but…"

"Oh that's easy, just show them your wings," Rachel winked.

"Ah, yeah!" Colette nodded, realizing how easy that was. "You're smart Rachel! I'm glad we're doing this."

"Not as glad as I am," Rachel chuckled to herself as she counted out just how much gald she and Colette had collected from her little scheme, which was well over what the priest needed. Rachel was making a killing. Not literally of course.

"Did you say something?" Colette asked.

"It's nothing Colette," Rachel said waving to her and then saw a potential customer and ran after them.

Colette stood where she was and her stomach growled. "I should probably tell Rachel that I'm hungry when she gets back, but she looks like she's enjoying herself and I am too. Maybe I'll wait another hour."

**End of Chapter 19**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Oh my god EAT COLETTE! Starving yourself doesn't do anyone any favors lol. Anyway the only thing left for the Preparation Arc is for the pact with Ratatosk followed by a montage of shorts. Before that happens though I beseech to you, the fandom, to tell me what battle you want to see. I aim to please and if you want to see a certain matchup I will do my best to make it happen. Want to see Kenpachi go head to head against Kratos? Say the word and I'll do it. Want Sheena or another speed demon to face Soifon? Ask and it shall be done. Want to see Mithos face the Captain Commander himself? I can do that too if it is asked of me. Whatever you want I will try to do it. Until next time folks. See ya!)**


	20. The Length of Loyalty 2

**(A/N: Sorry about the wait folks. I was updating another fanfic of mine, but if absence makes the heart grow fonder then hopefully this will turn out well. I give my gratitude to Tite Kubo for making this chapter possible.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Grimmjow sat on his throne as the gray sands of Hueco Mundo rustled from a gentle breeze. His pet jaguar-like adjuchas lay sleeping at his feet.

"Life is good," Grimmjow chuckled to himself, only for an arrancar with mint-green hair, an eyepatch, and an arm made completely of hollow bone to walk up to him.

"Lord Grimmjow," the Arrancar addressed him, kneeling.

"Forcystus," Grimmjow addressed his thrall.

"There is a quartet of arrancar women outside your territory, demanding entry. Our guards have them barred for now, but only on the premise that I come speak with you and ask that they be allowed an audience." Forcystus told his lord.

"I will see them," Grimmjow said.

"Yes sir." Forcystus left and brought back the arrancar in question, surrounded by Grimmjow's own men. All of them were women. They were all slender and they were all brooding.

The most powerful one was a suntanned arrancar with blonde hair. She wore a jacket that covered about half her bust line. She had her Zanpakuto sheathed behind her back and she wore gloves.

There was a ebony skinned arrancar next to her who looked like something out of a folklore on Amazon women. The other two arrancar were light skinned. One had a horn in the middle of her forehead and a scarred eye with blue hair. The other had longer hair and covered her mouth with her sleeve.

"That will be all gentlemen," Grimmjow gestured to his thralls. The lesser Arrancar left the area. Forcystus stood at his lord's side.

Grimmjow's pet got up and growled fiercely. "Easy girl," Grimmjow told the jaguar, stroking the back of its head. It settled down.

"Grimmjow," The leader of the quartet spoke. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well with Aizen gone and Barraggan dead I figured Hueco Mundo could use a new king. And who better to take command other than yours truly? Wouldn't you agree Tia?"

"Fiend!" Apache shouted. "Only Hallibel-sama deserves to lead Hueco Mundo! How dare you!"

Hallibel silenced Apache with a gesture. "We did not come to fight Apache, merely to understand. Grimmjow, with Barraggan and Aizen gone, Hueco Mundo could see change and be a free terrain. Why must you force the residents under some tyrannical reign?"

"Let's get something straight here. I'm not forcing anyone to do anything. All of the Arrancar here follow me because they want to, because they have born witness to my strength and wish to serve me." He stood up as he pushed off his throne. "I'm not governing Hueco Mundo." Grimmjow chuckled. "Politics and government is for suckers. Hueco Mundo needs an alpha male. Someone the other arrancar and hollows can look to as a guiding spirit. I won't turn away allies, but at the same time I can't allow hostility."

"Yes, yes, no one is allowed to look down on you. That part of you has not changed I see," Hallibel chuckled to herself, folding her arms.

"You four have three options right now. You can live amongst me the others in peace, you can join me and swear an oath of loyalty and/or servitude, or you can try and take my throne. Your call," Grimmjow told the group.

"Hallibel-sama you could beat him you were the Third Espada, Grimmjow was only the sixth!" Mila-Rose reminded her.

"No, Mila-Rose. Grimmjow has grown much more powerful since the last any of us saw of him. Fighting him would serve only as a senseless sacrifice," Hallibel told her fraccion.

"So option three is out the window. What's it going to be? Options one or two."

"Lord Grimmjow. Permission to speak," Forcystus said.

"Permission granted," Grimmjow said.

"These women are prominent fighters and old comrades, as your advisor I would suggest inviting them to join the upcoming siege," Forcystus told Grimmjow.

"Now that's not a bad idea at all," Grimmjow chuckled.

"What siege? Grimmjow what has happened since we last saw each other?" Hallibel wanted to know.

"Shut yer trap and listen up, cause I'm only going to explain this once." Grimmjow told Hallibel.

* * *

><p><strong>One Explanation Later…<strong>

"Honestly Grimmjow, does your hunger for power not cease?" Hallibel was appalled.

"What hunger for power? I'm not losing anything and in return I get a free throne and a legitimate reason to go out and bash the heads of some Soul Reapers. Honestly though, you look pretty good for dead Tia. What the hell happened?"

"The orange haired girl that Aizen captured saved Hallibel-sama," Apache spoke up.

"Peh. Girl was always a bit of a sofite, but I was talking about the fight. I got downed by Kurosaki, so I don't know spit about what happened at the battle in the living world." Grimmjow stated.

"Very well," Hallibel complied.

* * *

><p><strong>One Explanation Later…<strong>

"Sounds like you've got righteous cause for revenge Tia. Why not join me on the siege?" Grimmjow asked.

"And what would you do if I said no?" Hallibel asked.

"Nothing." Grimmjow sat back down in his seat. "As long as you're going after my throne and you agree to leave me alone I can let you live as a neutral party."

"Hallibel-sama we just came off a war, is it wise to fight another?" Apache asked her.

"Grimmjow," The dark-skinned blonde called to him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"If you allow me to seek out those my ladies and I did battle with under Aizen's banner, then I will fight with you." Hallibel told him.

"Hallibel-sama," Mila-Rose gasped.

"Grimmjow is giving us a fair choice. More importantly all he cares about is that he stands as an idol for other arrancar and hollows, which is a noble goal that I can respect. The one who is truly power mad is the Soul Reaper who asked for his help. However, we can do nothing about that. With these facts brought to light, I am more than willing to fight with an old ally for the betterment of Hueco Mundo if you are," Hallibel explained.

"We are your loyal servants Hallibel-sama," Apache said as all three women got down on one knee.

"Yes. We will follow your orders even at the cost of our own lives," Mila-Rose told her.

"If you say 'run' we will respond 'how far?' You took us in where we had nothing. And for that we are your servants to the end," Sun-Sun told her.

"And there you have it," Hallibel told Grimmjow.

"Good. Only you got one thing wrong," Grimmjow said.

"And that would be?" Hallibel asked.

"There is something you can do for our Soul Reaper friend. Crepesculo Palacio Imperial. Know anything about it?"

"I do actually. I read some files in Aizen's records. It is an old tower, destroyed by the late king Baraggan when he began purging Hueco Mundo in order to gain absolute rule. It is said that the tower stood taller than even the highest pillar of Hueco Mundo. It reached so high into the sky that it was said one could reach out and seem to touch Hueco Mundo's moon. It also was said to hold some form of secret, but that secret was never discovered. Not by its former master, not by Baraggan and not by Aizen. Why?"

"Our 'comrade' is looking to reconstruct and utilize the thing once it had been found and unearthed," Grimmjow told his fellow arrancar.

"Does he know the secret of it?" Hallibel asked.

"I would assume so. Not that I care," Grimmjow answered.

"Hallibel-sama," Apache said, alarmingly.

"I know." Hallibel responded. "If this ally of ours drops by again tell him that my subordinates and I have gone to seek this tower."

"You know where it is?" Grimmjow asked.

"I do. The four of us came upon ruins as described in Aizen's notes. If that is indeed the tower and our ally does indeed know its secrets I would be more than willing to stand near the tower and await our companion's arrival," Hallibel told Grimmjow.

"Excellent. I'm sure he'll be pleased."

Grimmjow's pet got up and shoot itself and then growled lowly.

"An excellent idea. Go with them and report back to me when they've found it."

"We have to take that thing with us?" Apache asked.

"Don't call her a thing," Grimmjow snapped. "Witherclaw is an adjuchas I rescued that had been in vicious combat with a Soul Reaper. The bastard narrowly escaped me crushing his head like a lemon, but I managed to nurse Witherclaw back to health."

"Wait, that's a girl?" Mila-Rose asked.

"Are you deaf? That's what I'm telling you," Grimmjow answered.

"You said you rescued her from a Soul Reaper. Are you saying there is a Soul Reaper living amongst us here in Hueco Mundo?" Hallibel asked.

"In the Menos Forest apparently there's a Soul Reaper that's been living there for longer than you or I would care to know." Grimmjow jabbed his thumb in a random direction behind him. "Don't know what he's doing down there or why he's there, but he's not bothering me and just the hollows who enjoy living underground."

"That's awfully uncharacteristically charitable of you," Hallibel huffed.

"Look, there's only one Soul Reaper whose ass I care to kick into the next century and that's Kurosaki. All other Soul Reapers are certainly welcome to exist to their own devices, even ones in our home. Besides, he's causing destruction and mayhem. I can't hate the guy for that," Grimmjow laughed.

"You always have been a wild one Grimmjow," It could almost be seen as if Hallibel was flirting with the blue haired arrancar. Many would consider this uncharacteristic of Hallibel, but the truth of the matter of the matter was that Hallibel did not have a problem with males in particular. She had a problem with overly egoized masculinity. While in the Espada she had despised Baraggan and Nnoitora, but got along with Grimmjow and Starrk just fine.

"Would you quit staring at me luridly and just get going?" Grimmjow grumped.

"You don't order me around," Hallibel told him sharply. "This is an alliance of convenience. I will not swear loyalty to you Grimmjow, but if you have need of my help you need only ask."

"Feh, whatever. Just leave," Grimmjow grumbled. Hallibel, her fraccion, and Witherclaw, left for Crepusculo Palacio Imperial.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society <strong>

Rukia, Byakuya, and the others were meeting to discuss the progress on their plan. Rukia explained to them what the residents of Aselia were up to and what Talbumosuke had told her.

"This is definitely much more complicated than we originally thought." Ukitake stated gravely.

"What happened with this guy Album Atrum?" Rukia wanted to know.

"Captain Stowa was the one who fought him. The rest of us didn't catch a single glimpse of him, but it is true that Aizen is dead with the Hogyoku ripped from his body. To make matters worse, four members of the Central Forty Six are dead." Byakuya informed his sister.

"I'd be inclined to think that Album Atrum and Atrumier-taicho are the same person, but given Stowa-taicho's incident report the time frame is too narrow between Album Atrum's departure and Atrumier-taicho's appearance," Unohana stated.

"Maybe his Zanpakuto isn't what he led it on to be, like Aizen. Who was at his Captain's Exam?" Hitsugaya wanted to know.

"I was and so was Captain Komamura, besides the Head Captain," Byakuya answered. "Given the power of his Bankai I don't think he's pulling the same tricks Aizen was."

"We know he's up to no good. He admitted it himself, but we have no evidence to convict him," Rukia stated.

"But then what do we do about Album Atrum. He's obviously a problem," Shunsui reminded the group.

"What if Captain Atrumier has an accomplice?" Renji suggested.

"That…might be more accurate than I'd like to believe," Byakuya cupped his chin.

"But why would anyone want to help Captain Atrumier with whatever he's planning? Attacking the Central Forty Six is ludicrous!" Serenity, who was now a part of this whole ordeal, stated.

"I think we could figure out the why if we narrow down to a list of possible candidates via process of elimination," Byakuya suggested. "He'd want an accomplice high up. Someone low down doesn't fit into his profiling."

"Well no one in here is working for him that's for sure," Hitsugaya stated. Everyone was in agreement upon that. "It can't be Captain Stowa or Hinamori, they fought this Album Atrum person. Yosei's too honorable he'd never agree to this. And I can't see Izuru or Hisagi succumbing to his will either."

"Division's two and seven show the utmost loyalty to the head captain," Byakuya added. "We can eliminate them."

"So we're left with Divisions Eleven and Twelve," Shunsui stated.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi's too short to have disguised herself as Atrumier and…" Serenity had an epiphany. "I know who it is! Assuming we're right, I know who he would have to be working with."

"Well out with it," Renji urged.

"To pull off such an effective illusion Captain Atrumier would need advanced technology," Serenity stated.

"True, but…" Ukitake caught on.

Hitsugaya did to. "Yes, given her captain was injured and is only now coming out of recovery all evidence would point to her."

"Who? Who are we talking about?" Rangiku was still lost.

"Vice-Captain Nemu Kurotsuchi," Unohana answered.

"No." Isane shook her head in disbelief. "No, Nemu-san would never do such a thing!"

"It doesn't look like it could be anyone else Kotetsu-fukutaicho," Hitsugaya stated.

"You're wrong!" Rangiku jeered. "What…why would Nemu do such a thing anyway? Isn't it possible he's getting help from his family? Like his sister perhaps. She adores him," No one seemed to be on Rangiku or Isane's side. "No. No, no, no, no, no!" Rangiku shook her head violently side to side with every declaration of the word

"Why indeed. That is indeed a good question," Byakuya pondered.

"Matsumoto, Kotetsu-fukutaicho, you two are probably the closest to Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho besides Kurotsuchi-taicho and Kusajishi-fukutaicho," Hitsugaya stated.

"No, I won't spy on her. I won't treat her like I don't trust her!" Rangiku rejected.

"Taicho, please tell me you don't really believe Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho could be involved do you?" Isane asked her.

"We must make certain she is not. I don't like it either Isane," Unohana said with her eyes closed.

"We'll…see if we can't scramble anything out of her," Rangiku said regrettably. "But you'd better make things up to us and her if you're wrong. All of you!" She stormed out, feeling hurt. Isane followed suit.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Division**

The lieutenant pair arrived at the division and found Akon at the front door and immediately asked for Nemu. The Vice-Captain was pulled away from her duties, which consisted of watching Mayuri recover files. Her father was more than happy to get her out of his sight.

She was surprised to see Isane and Rangiku at the front door, and calling for her. "Matsumoto-san, Kotetsu-san, what are you two doing here?" she wanted to know.

_Drat. We came all the way here and we don't have a plan. _Rangiku realized.

"Ah, we just came by because we uh…" Isane didn't have anything either.

"Um…we just got finished with our work and we wanted to know if you'd like to come with us for a little R and R," Rangiku thought up quickly.

"I…am free," Nemu said.

"Great, let's go," Rangiku grabbed hold of her friend and the trio headed off to have girl time. As they were travelling together they happened to pass through 9th Division's territory.

Shuhei saw the three buxom vice-captains and just had to say hello. "Matsumoto-san, Kurotsuchi-san, Kotetsu-san, odd seeing all of you travelling together at once."

"Oh hello Hisagi," Rangiku waved. "We were just going out for some girl time together. We've been working really hard and our captains gave us some time off and Isane didn't think it would be fun enough without a third person along so we asked Nemu-san to come with us."

"I…I see," Shuhei stated. He was trying to hide the fact that his perverted little mind had just pictured a threesome between the three women. By the time he got his bearings back together the three lovely ladies were already on their way, but Nemu stopped and went back to Hisagi.

"Ah, Kurotsuchi-san, something I can do for you?" he asked her.

She handed him a note, "Please give this to your captain. Tell him it's from me."

Rangiku and Isane both heard Nemu say this and backstepped back to enter the conversation and examine the letter. It was a regular envelope and was sealed with a divisionary seal. Both women were both disappointed and relieved.

"I'll give it to him," Shuhei said tucking the note into his shirt pocket.

"Arigato, Hisagi-fukutaicho." Nemu bowed. She looked Isane and Rangiku. "Did you two need to give Hisagi-fukutaicho something too?"

"What?" Rangiku asked. "Oh no, no," she waved her hand flippantly, "We just wanted to stick together you know."

"Um…okay."

"It was nice seeing you Hisagi-san," Isane bowed to the scar faced Vice-Captain.

"It was nice to see the three of you as well," He told them.

"Well we had best be off," Rangiku declared. "Let's go girls."

"Goodbye," Nemu bowed to Shuhei as she and her friends headed off.

Shuhei waited until the women were out of sight before turning around and shedding manly tears. "Why couldn't Matsumoto-san have given a letter addressed to me?"

As the trio of women walked together they came across one of the gardens in the 8th Division and sat down for a rest. Rangiku and Isane decided that this would be the best time to observe Nemu's behavior. Nemu sat down and folded her legs up by her chest and looked at the sky. "It's a nice day out."

"Yes it is," Isane agreed happily.

"Matsumoto-san. That red haired boy from Aselia, what is your relationship with him exactly?" Nemu asked, still staring at the sky.

"Zelos?" Rangiku asked, a little surprised by the question. "Well I like him enough to sleep with him. He really knows how to please a woman. I haven't exactly thought about settling down with him though. He's a nice guy but," she shrugged, "I don't know."

"I see," Nemu continued to stare at the sky.

One of Rangiku's female intuition radar's started shootin off as she looked at Nemu. "Ah, I know that look. That's the sign of a woman who's fallen head over heels in love."

"Ah, Nemu is there someone you like? Did you find someone special to you?" Isane asked her.

"I…I don't know." Nemu continued to stare at the sky. "That's why I asked Matsumoto-san if she liked Zelos-san. I was wondering if her feelings for him and the same as my feelings for the person I am thinking of."

"Aha! You are in love! I knew it!" Rangiku got excited. "Tell me Nemu, what happens to your body when you think of this person?"

"W-well," Nemu stopped looking at the sky and started staring at her knees. "It's like I…just want to be near him. Some people might say 'he makes me feel special'."

"Aww, that's so sweet Nemu-san. Who is he?" Isane asked. Nemu just blushed.

"Does he know you like him?" Rangiku asked.

Nemu's face turned bright red and she started shaking. "I…he…expressed interest in me first."

"Oh wow an admirer that you came to reciprocate feelings for. How romantic!" Isane swooned.

"Enough mystery though. Who is he?" Rangiku wanted to know.

"Captain Talbumosuke Atrumier," Nemu confessed.

Rangiku and Isane turned completely white. _Great._ Both of them thought simultaneously.

"Uh…say…Nemu…are you sure Talbumosuke likes you?" Rangiku asked.

"I…I am not sure…if he really likes me or not…but it wouldn't matter…I like him. No I love him."

_Oh the others are going to love this, _Isane exasperated.

"But why him Nemu? What made you decide to like him?" Rangiku asked.

"I…well…Mayuri-sama was still injured and Captain Atrumier came by to help and…and…" Nemu was squirming in place.

"And? Go on." Rangiku encouraged.

Nemu flushed. "He kissed me."

_So she is involved after all._ Rangiku was disappointed. _I had hoped. I had hoped the others were mistaken, but I guess…I guess I knew the truth. But is she really helping him? I…what if he's not telling her everything? It's possible. I mean…no possible isn't good enough. Nemu would never continue to love him if he knew what he was up to._

"I…Rangiku, Isane," Nemu said. "Thank you for taking me to get some fresh air. I…can I be alone for a moment?"

"I…sure I guess," Rangiku said. "We need to get back to work anyway right Isane?"

"Yes, taicho probably needs me again by now. Bye Nemu-san," The two women left.

As if on cue a voice spoke to Nemu from behind, up on the rooftop. "I got your letter."

"They…are suspicious of me, just as you predicted," Nemu said solemnly.

"Does it bother you?" the voice asked Nemu.

"No." Nemu stood up and turned around to see Talbumosuke. "I…live to serve you master. You…have given me purpose."

Talbumosuke jumped down from his perch and stood in front of Nemu. "I'm glad you have chosen to stand by me."

"I will...because I love you." Nemu said to him.

Talbumosuke smiled at the artificial Soul Reaper and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Mithos and the others had finally located Ichigo and the group was in Urahara's basement. Only there was a problem.

"What do you mean we have to wait a day?" Ichigo growled.

"It's as I said. If it were just you going back Ichigo there wouldn't be an issue, but Mithos has spiritual pressure more than twice that of a captain. It'll take me a while to send him, and you and the others, through a dual senkaimon without you guys being tracked or without Mithos getting tagged inadvertently by a Genteikaijo. So I need to do some tweaking." Urahara stated.

"Great," Ichigo grumped.

"Then tonight…we should all stay here yes?" Kiku asked.

"I…don't exactly have enough room." Urahara stated.

"Not a problem Sheena and Lloyd can crash with me." Ichigo said. "Orihime, Kiku, Pronyma and Mithos were already with you right?"

"Yes," Orihime nodded.

"Then it's settled," Ichigo stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki House<strong>

Ichigo brought Lloyd and Sheena home and introduced the red clad swordsman to his folks.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Lloyd said after he was introduced.

"Nice to meet you too Lloyd-san," Yuzu said, bowing. "Karin, say hello."

"H-hello."

"What's the matter Karin? You're unusually shy." Ichigo said.

"I…" she coughed. "It's nothing. I'm…did the temperature just get hotter in here?"

"I…don't think so," Sheena was confused.

"I…I'm going to go my room. I still have homework to do." Karin ran upstairs.

"Ah, she's right we do have homework. And I still need to make dinner. Is fried fish ok with you Lloyd-san?" Yuzu wanted to know.

"Sounds delicious," Lloyd answered.

"Kay, see you at dinner," Yuzu ran off.

_What the heck was up with Karin? _Ichigo wondered.

"Ichigo why was your sister staring at me kind of…awkwardly?" Lloyd asked.

_Awkwardly? …Oh no don't tell me…_

"Lloyd," Sheena said, "Have you ever heard of the phrase ignorance is bliss?"

**End of Chapter 20**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Like father like son eh Lloyd? Getting the stares from girls, but too laid back, or in your case too chaste, to make a note of it? Anyway I'm sure for anyone who likes the Nemu/Talbumosuke pairing is raving by now and anyone who doesn't is acting like they're watching a soap opera where the guy starts dating his girlfriend's twin sister by accident. And on top of that three cheers for Hallibel! …ok enough celebration I need to get to bed. Night folks)**


	21. Countdown to the Beginning of the End

**(A/N: Hey, how ya doing? So I finally decided to write this out. It took me a lot longer than I would've liked. I can't wait until I can get into the actual warfront. *sigh* Enjoy.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3rd<strong>** Person pov**

With the proper modifications made to the Dual Senkaimon, Ichigo and company were sent through to the world of Aselia. Urahara sent them to the Renegade base along with some high tech gizmos for Yuan to allow direct flow of personnel between Yuan's portal and Urahara's Senkaimon without delay.

Yuan was pleased to see and hear that his old friend was putting his foot down and fighting for the planet he once called home.

"Yuan, while we've got your attention, there's a matter we'd like to discuss," Pronyma said in the middle of the conversation. "Where's Nel?"

"Nel left on an important assignment to gather information in Hueco Mundo for Urahara, or so Yoruichi told me. She'll be back when she's done. Why?"

"Wait wasn't Nel given this assignment yesterday then?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you suggesting something might be holding her up?" Yuan asked. "Reconnaissance takes a while, not that I'd expect a tactless individual like yourself to understand that."

"Hey, I can be plenty tactful when I want to," Ichigo argued.

Sheena put her arm out in front of Ichigo as a silent signal that this was not a battle worth fighting.

"To get back on the original point," Mithos said, "Due to complicated matters, we were wondering if you and Nel might be willing to take Derris-Kharlan into space."

"Why the wish for change?" Yuan asked.

"Her," Pronyma gestured to Kiku.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Yuan was understandably confused.

Pronyma gave him the short version.

"Right…I see. I shall talk to Nel about this when she gets back. Now then, I suppose I should be using this technology you've brought me to enhance the portal. You should all do what you came here to do." Yuan stated.

"Un." Ichigo nodded in agreement.

The group was about to leave when a communication came over the intercom. "Lord Yuan there are two humans requesting entry asking to use a portal of some sort."

"Let them in," Yuan ordered with a sigh.

"Yes sir," The generic subordinate responded.

"I really should stop disclosing the existence of the portal outside a need to know basis," Yuan sighed.

The two visitors turned out to be Marta and Emil. "Well looks like we're in luck," Marta said upon seeing Ichigo and Sheena in the room. "Just the people we wanted to see."

"This signature…" Mithos looked at Emil peculiarly.

"U-um…" Emil took half a step back.

"Your mana is unmistakably close to a Summon Spirit, but I've never known of a summon spirit that took a form in that of a teenage human," Mithos said. "How odd."

"He's the Summon Spirit I told you about in one of our conversations," Yuan said to Mithos.

"I see," Mithos now understood the situation, "So this is the vessel of Ratatosk. But then why is his signature not exactly like that of a summon spirit?"

"Emil and Ratatosk are one in the same being, but through the use of the power of the Summon Spirit Verius they split themselves into two beings. Emil is Ratatosk, but at the same time he only holds a fraction of Ratatosk's power within him, while Ratatosk himself guards the Ginnungagap in his true form," Marta explained.

"And that's part of the reason why we came here," Emil said and looked at Sheena and Ichigo. "We need you two to come with us to help form a pact with Ratatosk."

"Not a problem." Ichigo said. "You can count on us."

"By the way," Marta said looking at Mithos and Pronyma. "Who are you two? You still haven't introduced yourselves."

"Marta, Emil," Ichigo said, "This is Mithos Yggdrasil, the leader of Cruxis."

"The hero Mithos?" Emil was wide eyed with awe.

"And this is the former leader of the Desians and Mithos' closest companion, Pronyma." Ichigo introduced.

"Desian?" Marta still working on getting over her phobia of half-elves. For Ichigo to suddenly refer to Pronyma as a former Desian was a little jarring to the Brunette.

"Marta…is something wrong?" Kiku asked her.

In the entire time they had known each other Kiku had never spoken directly to Marta. She had always spoken in generalities or to give insight, but she had never said anything directly to Marta. Marta was a little shocked by this.

"Marta," Sheena spoke up, "I suppose this will come as quite a shock to you. It was a little bit of a shock to me too. Kiku is a half-elf and Pronyma is her adoptive mother."

Again, Marta was floored. "I…I don't know…what to say." Her response wasn't one of fright or anything negative, but of pure, untainted, surprise. Despite her phobia, Marta wasn't one to judge a book by its cover so just because Kiku was a half-elf it didn't mean that anything would come between the two. Now knowing that Kiku had a long lost mother, who was originally the leader of the Desians, it was so much information for Marta to take it that her emotions were having trouble deciding which one should be the most dominant in her mind.

"Look we can sort this out later," Ichigo said, impatient. "Let's get to Ratatosk and form the pact. I'd like to possibly not spend the rest of the time we have left here so that Kon doesn't screw up my college life too badly."

"I…can I have a moment to process all of this?" Marta asked.

"All right, but don't take too long," Ichigo told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

**Captain's Meeting**

All the Captains of the Gotei 13 were assembled for discussion.

"Thank you all for arriving. Let us discuss the upcoming battle due to take place in less than a month. I have discussed the matter with Central Forty Six. Due to a little incident three years ago I know that several of you might be emotionally compromised in taking down former companions. Therefore, besides sending out Captains Stowa, Kurotsuchi and Atrumier to the front lines I am willing to take voluntary assistance from any captain who believes they can carry out these orders without remorse," Yamamoto stated.

Kenpachi spat. "Remorse and emotional ties are for chumps. I've got no problem with going out there and fighting. Some of those guys were strong and you can be sure I'll be more than happy to take them on."

"Very well, do I have any other volunteers?" Yamamoto asked.

"If it is the will of the Gotei that this must be carried out then I shall see it done," Soifon announced.

"Are you sure about that Captain Soifon?" Yamamoto asked her.

"I am," She answered. _I will not be conflicted by emotions. I will follow orders. Aselia does not concern me. I will simply avoid seeking Sheena and Kiku on the battlefield._

"Very well, I am certain the five of you can handle the key personnel that would defend Aselia with their lives. Remember that this is for the good of the Gotei Thirteen and the Soul Society. Despite whatever connections any of you may have had to that world, its inhabitants are a threat to the Soul Society. With that said, you are all dismissed."

As the members of the Gotei shuffled out, May sidled up along Yosei. "Why isn't the Head Captain sending you out?" she asked. "You're not exactly tied to that world."

"News must travel slow," the black haired swordsman replied. "My division is on reserves so sending me out without my men would not be wise."

"I see," May said. "You lucked out then."

"Judging from your response I take it you also have a problem with this mission?" Yosei asked.

"There is something very wrong here about all of this. I don't know exactly what, but I aim to find out one way or another," May stated and walked away from the 3rd Division captain. Momo saw her leaving the barracks and paced herself right alongside her superior.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ginnungagap<strong>

Ichigo, Sheena, Emil and Marta stood in front of the door to Ratatosk's domain, where the squirrely spirit had met them before. "Ratatosk locked the room holding the Ginnungagap." Emil explained to Ichigo and Sheena. "So he sent his astral form to speak with Marta and me last time."

"Ratatosk, are you here?" Marta called out.

Orange spirit particles began to gather and Ratatosk emerged in his bestial form. "I am, and I see you've done as I requested. Are you ready to have me test your abilities?"

"Bring it on," Ichigo goaded.

"Very well then. Prepare yourselves," Ratatosk's form solidified. Before anyone had drawn their weapons he curled up into a ball and launched himself at his former companions at top speed. The four pact makers barely dodged his attack.

Although they were disoriented from Ratatosk's sudden assault, the group counterattacked quickly.

"Pyre Seal!" Sheena attacked Ratatosk with her seal charm.

Ratatosk slashed her charm card into shreds with his claws.

Ichigo came up from behind with his Shikai. Ratatosk repelled Ichigo's swing with energy by hardening the fur on his tail through the power of Solumn.

"Demon Fang!" Emil swung at Ratatosk from a distance. Ratatosk leapt into the air and over Emil's head. Ichigo had to use Shunpo to prevent Emil's attack from hitting him instead.

Upon landing, Ratatosk found himself in Marta's range.

"Petal Dance!" She shouted. Marta hadn't spent an entire year without Ratatosk's core not honing her skills. With fierce speed she spun like a top at Ratatosk's flank, attempting to make slash after slash along the Summon Spirit's body.

Ratatosk turned and blocked her attack with his claws. Ichigo came up from behind again to attack. Ratatosk dodged. Marta continued to spin until she got dizzy. Ratatosk took advantage of his opponent's disorientation and pounced.

"Havoc Strike!" Emil took advantage of Ratatosk's focus and managed to land a clean jump kick straight along the summon spirit's shoulder. Emil followed up his assault with another arte. "Heavenly Tempest!" He went spiraling through the air, blade in hand towards his other half. Ratatosk swung to knock Emil out of the air with his claws, but Sheena stopped him.

She used a special anti-spirit rope to bind Ratatosk's paw allowing Emil to slash right through his right shoulder. Ratatosk used his advantage in strength to pull Sheena towards him. As she went sailing through the air she flipped in the air and found herself directly above the Summon Spirit. She tossed several kunais at the citrus furred beast, but Ratatosk dodged her surprise attack by appearing to sink beneath the floor and then came out through a portal that seemed to open in midair and attacked Sheena with a claw swipe, knocking her to the ground.

However, Ratatosk left his back completely exposed, creating the perfect opening for a certain orange haired Soul Reaper. "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Ichigo unleashed a fully charged moon fang and sent Ratatosk careening into the wall. He went over to Sheena and helped her to her feet. He stayed on his guard though, he knew that blow couldn't have finished Ratatosk.

He was right. Ratatosk was still kicking and was now on all fours. His tail stuck straight up and rattled. "I think it's time I turned things up a notch." His eyes gleamed and the fluffy spirit began to morph. A horn grew out from his nose and his eyes turned a wild yellow. His fangs grew sharper and all of his fur seemed to shine as if it was no longer fur, but a different consistency entirely. Ratatosk's body morphed as his the bone structure in his legs alterted themselves to make him a quadruped creature. Ratatosk's horns grew out to the sides and then stuck out straight forward, forming a right angle at the midsection. Their color morphed into the pale yellow color as his claws and nose horn and not gray like they were before. Two, large, dark brown, bat-like wings shot out of Ratatosk's back. Ratatosk reared back and let out a powerful roar, the pitch and tone was much greater and more terrifying than anything Athenos would ever have been able to muster. Sharp blades stuck out along the ankles of Ratatosk's feet. Ratatosk's body itself was as large and slender as the guardian of the Triet Ruins, back when it was used as a rite of passage for the chosen, Ktugatch.

"What the…" Sheena was taken aback.

"This is a special form I take when I am in battle. The seraphim of Cruxis had the power to defeat this form. Do you?" Ratatosk asked.

"Watch me!" Ichigo shouted and thrust out his arm front of him and grabbed his elbow. "Bankai!" Ichigo emerged in his Tensa Zangetsu form.

"Excellent, I expected no less from the one who taught me how to fight as a human. Master…no Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. Show me your true power," Ratatosk demanded and roared.

"Gladly." Ichigo summoned his Visored mask. "Let's go Ratatosk!" Ichigo said and rushed at Ratatosk. The summon spirit met Ichigo's charge head on.

Ratatosk used his wing to block and fling Ichigo off him. He opened his mouth and fired a bright, orange-gold beam from it. Ichigo counted with his Getsuga Tensho.

While Ratatosk and Ichigo did battle, Sheena, Marta and Emil, clustered together, feeling sort of left out.

"Why does Ichigo always wind up taking battle into his own hands?" Marta complained.

"Well at least this means we don't have to do any fighting." Emil said optimistically.

Sheena answered Marta's question. "Ichigo's always seemed to have had a habit of making friends, enemies and rivals. He likes to challenge himself and enjoys taking on tough opponents with everything he's got with his pride on the line."

"Wow, I never realized it was like that. That's so chivalrous," Marta swooned.

The battle had now accelerated into midair.

As Ichigo charged forward, Ratatosk cast and unleashed the spell Eruption to stop his advancement only to get behind the young Soul Reaper and attack him with his claws. Ichigo turned on a dime and launched a Getsuga Tensho with a wrist snapping motion. His attack propelled Ratatosk through the air. The summon spirit flapped his wings to maintain balance before divebombing down towards Ichigo, encasing himself in Tonitrus' electrifying energy, creating a Sonic Boom as he broke through the speed of sound. Ichigo manged to stop the charge, but the following shockwave sent him slamming into the ground. Ratatosk charged another mouth beam and fired it at the ground.

Ichigo got up just in time to block the attack with his sword and deflected it away. He launched up from his position straight at Ratatosk, charging Getsuga as he did so. Ratatosk beat his wings, unleashing a very forceful gale at the young swordsman, attempting to impede Ichigo's progress.

He tore through it and got right within point blank range of Ratatosk before firing off his Getsuga.

Ratatosk took a heavy blow, but circled around Ichigo and smacked Ichigo with his reinforced tail, the fur of which was now quills. Ichigo took a lot of little puncture wounds from being swatted like that.

Both he and Ratatosk were in bad shape, but neither was going down without more of a fight. Ichigo took the initiative to attack again, Ratatosk blocked with his wing, but using the power of Verius' ring, which had been precariously placed on Ichigo's finger this whole time Ichigo used his willpower and determination to push himself harder, there upon slicing right through Ratatosk's wing. Ratatosk withdrew in pain from the assault on his appendage and tensed up his tail, firing his quills like a rain of arrows. Using the masterful speed granted to him by his Zanpakuto, Ichigo slashed through every last quill. Ratatosk, angered, charged forward at Ichigo at top speed.

_I know this isn't his full power._ Ichigo said to himself. _This is just the power he can afford to use while taking this form while at the same time rewriting the laws of mana. Still, he's very strong. Thanks Ratatosk, for giving me a challenge. I haven't been able to go all out in a while. So thanks to you Ratatosk,_ Ichigo grabbed his blade with both hands and charged Getsuga into it, _I'll be able to defend Aselia at full power. _Over the loud roar of the bestial summon spirit Ichigo held Tensa Zangetsu high above his head and swung it down with as much force as he could while shouting. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" The attack ripped through Ratatosk and ended the battle.

Ichigo touched down on the ground and reverted to Shikai before putting Zangetsu along his back.

Ratatosk reformed himself in his original form to complete the pact. "I have been defeated and as such, my power is yours. Pact maker Sheena, on what vow shall our pact be made."

"For the sake of protecting Aselia from all who would choose to invade or destroy the life upon it, grant me your power," Sheena recited.

"Then upon that vow I shall offer you my power. Take care with it," Ratatosk told her and disappeared back into his domain, but not before Sheena received both his seal charm and his pact ring, which she gave to Emil as had been discussed on the way over.

"I think that's everything we can do in preparation for the war effort," Ichigo said. "Now it's just up to everyone to make sure all of Aselia comes together to defend this world."

"Ichigo, are you sure you want to take a side? These are your friends that you'll be fighting." Marta stated.

"I've gone against Soul Society on more than one occasion for the sake of what I believe in. I'd do a lot more than that if it were necessary. This is wrong. The world of Aselia has done nothing and the Soul Society wants to wipe it out. I'm not going to sit by and watch innocent people die. If that means I have to step on a few toes to get my point across then that's what I'm going to do." Ichigo defended his decision.

"Well, we're glad to have you on our side," Emil nodded.

"Thanks," Ichigo replied, "Now, let's go and see how things are coming along real quick so I can get back to campus to keep Kon's deconstruction of my reputation to a minimum," Ichigo stated.

* * *

><p>In the days that followed the forming of the pact with Ratatosk, word spread about the war with the Soul Society. Most regarded it as a myth, but propaganda and speeches from iconic figures like the Chosen, President Regal Bryant, the King of Tethe'alla, and Lloyd Irving got people to realize the threat was indeed real.<p>

The idea of half-elves and the elves themselves fighting the brunt of the war didn't sit right with many Tethe'allans, especially the nobles. Many half-elves were displeased with fighting a war to protect human life, besides their own, but with some clever words and proper advertising the rather vocal displeasure was turned into understanding, but disapproving murmurs.

When word about the hero Mithos descending from the heavens to fight this war and that he would be fighting alongside the hero of World Regeneration, Lloyd Irving, there was much rejoicing and morale skyrocketed. Mithos himself was quite pleased.

Armor and weapons were made at a steady rate and every able bodied half-elf was outfitted with armor and weapons. Even some of the elderly and some women and children volunteered to throw themselves at the Soul Reaper menace. The half-elves that were either unfit, or unqualified to fight, were asked to be lookouts and guides to safeguard civilians.

Many of the nobles, to their utmost displeasure, were levied with numerous taxes and fees to help supply the money needed for the war effort. To those who protested Zelos often made the query: "Would you rather be poor and alive or rich and dead?"

On one particular evening Zelos came home to see Seles out in the garden with a sword she had taken from his family's stockroom. She was practicing sword swings.

"Seles what are you doing?" Zelos asked.

Seles put the sword down and leaned on it. She looked at Zelos. "I decided I'm not going to be useless. I want to help you Zelos."

"Don't be stupid Seles, you can help me just by being here where you're safe," Zelos told her. "Besides you're human you can't…"

"Ice tornado!" Seles sent out a chilling wind at Zelos. He dodged to the side.

"Whoa! Seles…where did you learn to do that?"

"When I was under house arrest in that abby, The Pope had a Desian named Rodyle give me Aionis," Seles responded. "Rodyle said something about wanting to make me the chosen in place of you. Tokunaga helped me develop my abilities. And I've been practicing in secret ever since I moved back in with you."

"Man, we've killed Rodyle twice now and that freaky desian is still causing problems," Zelos exasperated. "Nevertheless, my answer remains the same. Seles, this is real war not some fairytale you read as a kid. There are no princes and damsels. All that exists in war is just blood, blood, and more blood."

"Need I remind you whose sword you've been borrowing for the longest time now?" Seles humphed.

Zelos dropped his hands at his sides. When Ichigo destroyed his sword he went and asked Seles for hers. It was their father's keepsake: the Last Fencer. He had no idea, at least up until now, that Seles had been actually using it. Zelos had let her have the sword when possessions were being dealt out because he felt it rightfully belonged to Seles, but when he went to fetch it he really needed a well-crafted sword.

"I'm joining this battle at your side and you can't tell me otherwise," Seles said.

"Were you always this stubborn?" Zelos asked. Seles frowned. "Fine, fine, you can fight, but don't overdo it. Stay where I can keep an eye on you."

"I shall," Seles asked.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I need to get something to drink. Talking down nobles into paying their war effort taxes is thirsty business."

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and finally the day of the battle was at hand. Mayuri had prepared a massive Senkaimon to deploy all of the Gotei's troops at once and had developed it to stay open in order to send reinforcements through. To make sure nothing would go wrong, Nemu would be staying on the Soul Society side of the Senkaimon while Mayuri was on the Aselia side.<p>

Strangely enough to the Soul Reapers, Captain Talbumosuke Atrumier was missing in action. Shuhei spent all morning looking for him only to come up empty handed.

Head Captain Yamamoto, to rectify this development, was forced to send out Kira Izuru and a chunk of Squad Three as replacements as well as Komamura Sajin and much of Squad seven. Yosei made it clear he would only go out there himself if the battle proved to be truly an ordeal.

From this development Byakuya, and the other Soul Reapers who were against the war, were curious as to what Talbumosuke could possibly be up to.

Seeing as his squad wasn't going to be asked to deploy, Byakuya decided to pay a visit to the Atrumier family grounds to see if Talbumosuke was home. His father, Rehten, glad to see the head of the Kuchiki family for once, since it seemed to the lower noble that the head honcho was doing his job, answered honestly that Talbumosuke had left earlier that morning, Senna at his side.

"What possible purpose could your daughter have on a battlefield?" Byakuya asked. He wasn't even going to mention that Talbumosuke was missing. Rehten was being cooperative and Byakuya wasn't about to lose that edge.

"I could care less about that brat. She's not even our blood," Rehten scoffed. Byakuya restrained himself from choking the elderly assembly member.

Unable to squeeze any more information out of the head of the Atrumier family, Byakuya returned to his division.

Meanwhile, on what would soon be Aselia's battlefield, Mithos was giving a rousing speech to all of the soldiers that would be fighting under his command. Lloyd, Ichigo, and even Kratos and Yuan agreed that it should be Mithos who had top authority of the army.

"Despite what you may think, Mithos has leadership qualities that even I am envious of," Kratos had said. "I would not have followed him for so long if he could not lead."

To keep Mithos' anger in check Kratos was to serve as an advisor, having learned the valuable lesson from his son of the importance of admitting one's mistakes. Yuan was set up as the lead strategist.

Nel had yet to return from her reconnaissance mission, which worried Yuan, but he couldn't afford to spare any time or men to look for her.

"She's a tough one, she can take care of herself." The blue haired half-elf had answered when questioned.

As Mithos surveyed the battlefield of the army Lloyd and those he had formerly opposed three years ago helped to gather he stood at the center and rose into the air to give his speech so that all could hear him. "My fellow kinsmen," He spoke to the half-elves of the army. "For so long you have been told you were nothing. You have been frowned upon by society and many of our kind has died over the course of many centuries, but today that injustice will be rectified. I stand before you as a commander. You stand before me as volunteers. These spirits wish to take from us our home, our families and our lives. They have declared us all to be dangerous, seeking their destruction, but it is they who are dangerous. I will not stand for such a thing and neither should you. A month ago many of you were either wasting away in some laboratory, servants to some noble, or barely scrapping by in the slums of a well-developed city, but today you cast aside everything to fight for what you believe is right. Today your history means nothing. Today you are not civilians, you are soldiers. If you die, your memory shall be honored by the people of this world. If you survive you shall be remembered as a hero!"

A loud approving uproar sounded through the crowd.

"He's very well spoken." Regal commented.

"Didn't you expect anything less?" Kratos asked, showing an uncharacteristically enormous amount of pride.

"Quiet!" Genis whined. "I'm trying to listen."

"Four thousand years ago I saved this world from itself. Three years ago I was awakened and put back on the path of light. One month ago I learned of this injustice and now I stand here prepared to see this through to the end. Until the last soldier falls! Until the last house lies in ruins! Until our enemy gives up or lies dead at our feet. We! Will! Not! Give! Up!"

More cheering ensued. Mithos reveled in it. He was elated to be looked upon as a hero again, to have people revere his words. This was not like the Kharlan War or the four thousand years he led Cruxis with an iron first. He knew what he was doing this time. He knew his cause was just.

"Is it just me or is he enjoying this a bit too much?" Ichigo asked.

"It's been a long time since he was looked upon with such reverence," Yuan stated.

"This is his chance to redeem himself for his actions. He has our support and I think that means much more to him than he lets on," Raine commented. "If he gets a little carried away in the process, what harm is there in that?"

"Yeah seriouslym" Zelos spoke up. "He's rallying the troops and that's what matters. Our morale is high enough, but these half-elves probably haven't seen a weapon unless it was used to beat them."

Sheena whacked him over the head. "Don't say such insensitive things! I outta smack you!"

"You always warn me after you do it," Zelos whined.

"Focus," Rachel nagged.

"You are ordinary men, women and volunteers standing to defend what you hold close to your hearts. For that you would gladly throw your lives away and for those that will survive and for those who will give birth to generations to come. Those are the people who will look back on this day and remember your bravery. The humans have looked down upon us. But now see who are the ones protecting the world."

"Uhhh…maybe we should stop him before he says something he might regret," Serina said.

"Mithos knows what he's doing," Pronyma chimed.

"We shall redeem the names of the half-elves! The memory of the Desians shall be downcast with the memories of all of you who rallied together to defend yourselves and those who oppress you. We are fighting for those who are unable to fight in our place. We are not the scapegoats. We are not sacrifices. We are the defenders of Aselia!"

"Told you," Pronyma smiled. Serina sighed in contentment and folded her arms.

"We will not lose. We are not alone. We have the support of those who have saved the world twice now in the last three years. The same ones who put me back on the proper path. The Chosen fight with us. My old companions fight with us. The Hero of Regeneration, Lloyd Irving, fights with us. Even one of the enemy, Ichigo Kurosaki, fights with us, knowing that our extinction is wrong. Together we stand united! And together we shall win!"

Colette saw Lloyd's puzzled look. "What's wrong Lloyd?"

"I was just wondering about something," He looked at Raine.

"What about?" Emil asked him.

"Well the professor taught Genis, Colette and me about giving speeches. Mithos seems really…practiced," Lloyd stated.

"He didn't write it," Orihime said.

"How can you tell?" Uryu asked her.

Orihime clasped her hands over the center of her bosom. "Mithos' words come from within his heart. His passion and his love for this world are what give him the power to speak. His speech is his emotions given form."

"That's really poetic," Marta beamed.

"Yes," Presea agreed.

"Any moment now the enemy will come charging through to attack. We will push them back. We will show them that we will not give up our homes so easily. We will not lie like dogs and let ourselves be butchered like cattle. We will fight for our survival. We will fight for as long as it takes until the enemy gives up. United we stand under one banner. No matter our hometown and no matter our caste we fight together as one. We will win. We will prove that half-elves are not a blight upon this world. We will prove that all life on this planet deserves to exist. But most importantly, we will save Aselia!"

Mithos descended from the sky towards Lloyd and the others and there was cheering and chanting.

"That was awesome Mithos!" Genis praised.

"You certainly got the crowd going," Lavirna commented.

"Morale must be at its maximum. We're facing afterlife spirits with endurance surpassing that of normal limitations," Mithos answered.

Ichigo began looking around.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Lloyd asked.

"I asked a group of people to lend us our aide, but I guess they must've forgot or something. Argh! You know what? That's the last time I asked that masked bastard for help! Can't be trusted to keep his own appointments!"

"And just who is this masked bastard you can't trust?" A familiar, accented voice stated.

Within a few short seconds, Shinji and the other Vizards appeared, but they weren't alone.

"Sorry I'm late, needed to hire a baby-sitter and Kisuke needed to fire up the Dual Senkaimon with a little more juice," Isshin stated.

Ichigo just grinned. "You guys are late. You missed Mithos' speech."

"No we didn't," Shinji smirked. "Guy was so loud you could probably hear from the nearby mountain range."

"Where's Yoruichi?" Lisa asked. "Wasn't she right behind us?"

As if on cue, said dark skinned former captain appeared. "You called?"

"Where'd you run off to?" Isshin asked.

"Kisuke said he needed me to wire up a few things at the Renegade base. We might need to send a small force into Hueco Mundo if necessary," Yoruichi explained.

"How come?" Ichigo asked.

"Urahara got a call from the Head Captain that Talbumosuke's abandoned his post. We haven't seen him so it's possible the guy's gone to Hueco Mundo. The giant Senkaimon the Gotei will be arriving in is going to be held open. It can activate as a two way gate. We all know, or should know, that this war is just a distraction for Talbumosuke to reach his ultimate goal. At some point we need to go to the Soul Society, get some help, and go after him." Yoruichi stated.

"Then it would be best if you and Ichigo went after the mastermind behind all of this." Kratos stated.

"I agree," Shinji responded. "Aselia will be fine with us guarding it. Even if the Soul Reapers overpower your rag tag militia here they'll be hard pressed to deal with the seven of us."

"I'm coming too!" Both Sheena and Raine said simultaneously.

"Sheena I can understand, but I'm a little confused about you Raine," Ichigo said.

Raine sighed. "I'm the reason all of this snowballed out of control."

"Professor you better not be…" Lloyd started to get riled up.

"I have no intention of sacrificing myself Lloyd, calm down," Raine told him. "I do not blame myself for what has happened, but my involvement with Byakuya started this entire charade which has gone completely out of control. I want to be there to help in any way I can. Beyond that, if any of you get hurt on any account I can heal your wounds instantaneously."

"Wouldn't that be more useful here though? There's going to be a lot of soldiers getting limbs hacked off." Shinji joked.

"You have Orihime for that." Raine stated. "She can help minimize casualties on our side. And I'm also sure there are plenty of half-elves and elves who can use healing magic besides me."

"The professor's got a point. We've got enough healers on this side to choke a dragon. Ichigo, Sheena and Yoruichi might as well have the best if they're heading out into enemy territory," Zelos pointed out.

"I'll have my men standby with a Garganta ready to open on a moment's notice." Yuan stated.

"Try to see if you can get a connection between here and Derris Kharlan. I'll try to see if I can't get some of the angels to come through for backup," Mithos stated.

"Will do," Yuan nodded.

"Everyone, as long as we are not under attack yet, I have something to say," Lloyd spoke up.

"What is it Lloyd?" Genis asked.

"It's just...I know that this is going to be harder than anything we've ever faced. I don't know if we'll all get through this in one piece. I hope we all do. I want all of us to, but I…you know."

"We get it, we get it," Zelos told him. "Go on."

"Right," Lloyd said. "And so I just want to say, for those of us who might not make it back, I want to thank all of you. I couldn't have asked for better friends." Everyone returned Lloyd's thanks with smiles, whether they were slight, wide, external or internal.

Shortly after Lloyd's brief speech a bright green light shot into the sky and widened into a circle with a diameter equal to the length of the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge.

"And so it begins," Mithos said and went to give the order for the war to begin.

"Raine, Sheena, let's go," Ichigo said. Sheena climbed onto his back and Raine climbed onto Yorucihi's and the four took off together to sneak around in a wide arc to get to the Soul Society.

"This is it," Lloyd said, drawing out his swords. "From this point onward we fight for Aselia's survival."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Next time the war of the worlds kicks off. If you want any particular matchups, fluff ANYTHING that would not affect the main plot to happen let me know. I will do my best to make it happen and will let you know if I can do it or not. Till next time folks)**


	22. True Form

**(A/N: To those of you who might've been in denial, weren't getting the picture or didn't think it was obvious enough that Talbumosuke = Album Atrum...well consider your denial gone, things clarified and think so now respecitvely.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**Hueco Mundo**

The garganta shut behind Talbumosuke and his sister as they entered into the cold gray sands of Hueco Mundo.

"Nii-san this is Hueco Mundo. Why are we here?" Senna asked.

"I told you when we entered the Garganta," Talbumosuke responded, "I need your help here. But before that, a change of appearance is in order." Talbumosuke ran his hand through his hair, brushing it forward and making it all spikey and pointy. He also pressed his fingers to his eyes, removing his contacts, showing the burning crimson irises that lay hidden behind them. He then extended his arm out at side and snapped his fingers. A fierce wind blew around him, dispersing his uniform into particles of reishi, which then reformed around him in the arrancar alliance colors. Talbumosuke then pulled out a mirror from within the folds of his robe and looked at his appearance. "There, perfect."

"N-nii-san?" Senna was confused.

"There's no need to address me as such anymore Senna." Talbumosuke told her. "Here, taking this form, making this allegiance, I have shattered the bonds that tie me to the Soul Society. My captaincy and our family no longer matter. My name no longer even holds merit. From now on I will be known by this single identity. I am called Atrum, Album Atrum."

Senna was still confused. "Nii-san…what's happened to you?"

"Nothing has happened to me Senna my dear." Album Atrum told her. "I am as I always have been."

"N-no." Senna backed away timidly from the black haired renegade. "Y-you…I…I don't know who you are, but you're not nii-san. Nii-san isn't…"

"Isn't what, Senna? Evil? Corrupt? Traitorous?" Album Atrum asked her. "Just as Aizen-sensei did, I fashioned a personality befitting of my role as a hardworking good natured denizen of the Gotei in order to mask my identity as his apprentice."

"Nii-san…" Senna felt betrayed. She said this morning that she would help Talbumosuke with anything he wanted. She even felt feelings for him that would be unbecoming of a supposed sibling relationship, but even she had her morals.

"Are you going to be difficult Senna?" Album Atrum asked her. He stroked her cheek and the underside of her chin, bringing his face close to hers. "Didn't you say you would help me with anything?"

"N-no…h-had I known…"

"It's too late for regrets Senna. The time has come for you to realize the destiny you were born into and I can do that with or without your cooperation." Album Atrum told her.

Senna gasped, frightened.

"Did you think I saved you out of sentimental value?" Album Atrum asked as he stood back up straight. "It's true that _I_ wanted to, but Aizen-sensei knew you were a much more valuable keepsake than a pretty face. A value that I learned only with a bit more time spent at his side. You see, the Akumateyrn's weren't always a lower noble house underneath the Shiba's. They used to be one of most powerful noble houses in all of the Soul Society. However, they met with a dreadful fall from power. Long ago the head of the clan, and his five brothers, sealed away an ancient power that the Soul King ordered them to. It was a power connected to a very powerful Vasdo Lordes, predating the reign of Baraggan Luisenbarn. After the sealing his power was destroyed, all that remained was his sacred tower Crepusculo Palacio Imperial. In what would be the only Hollow/Soul Reaper cooperation in history, the Vasdo Lordes was brought down and destroyed by the Akumateyrns and Baraggan Luisenbarn, as was the tower. Not only were there descendants inherent spiritual powers diminished due to the degredation of the tower, but to wipe the matter of hollow/soul reaper cooperation under the rug the Central 46 brought the house down from fame. "

"I don't understand…what does that have to do with me?" Senna asked.

"I was getting there Senna dear." Album Atrum chuckled. "The tower and the hollow that controlled it were destroyed, but the magic that powered it, is still in existence. After the operation, predating their captaincies, Unohana Retsu, Ukitake Jushiro, Kyoraku Shunsui and Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai, were all sent to the world of Aselia to not just assist the end of the Kharlan War, but to bury this ancient Forbidden Magic. However, they chose a very unwise place to hide it: The Summon Spirits."

Senna knew about Aselia, her brother talked about it fondly. "The pacts!"

"Precisely. After Mithos Yggdrasil discarded his vows, another individual was allowed to form pacts with the spirits, unleashing the sealed spirit magic. However, to prevent this magic from unlocking catastrophically, there is one more piece to the puzzle. Album Atrum cupped Senna's Akumateyrn family pendant. "They sealed away the remainder of the magic within the family pendants. However, if that's all there was to it I would've done this sooner. No, there is one more piece to the puzzle. You see to awaken the tower, to reconstruct it through willpower alone, I needed an object that could grant me that desire. In other words, I needed the Hogyoku."

"If you think I'm helping you…with something like this…" Senna began backing away from her "brother". "I…my family protected this secret through generations. I was given this pendant because I'm the eldest daughter. It's a keepsake. I won't help you."

"You don't have a choice." Album Atrum told Senna. "Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro!" Fixing Senna in place he then drew out his sword and released the Shikai without calling it out. He then left Shikeishuoni planted firmly in the ground, the eye on the guard stared at Senna. He walked near Senna. "Look at the eye Senna."

"I…I won't…" Senna shut her eyes.

Without hesitation, Album Atrum grabbed the sides of Senna's head and forced her eyes open so that she stared straight into the eye on his sword. "Shikeishuoni's greatest power is not its destructive potential, but the eye embedded into the guard. Anyone who stares straight at it becomes hypnotized. In battle a simple command such as 'stand still' is sufficient enough before my opponent breaks contact with my sword, giving me an advantage, but I can have you stare at it long enough that you will be forever under its power."

Although it is possible for humans to shut their eyes even when they're being forced open all it took was a single glance upon the eye of Shikeishuoni's blade and Senna lost all her willpower. Album Atrum let it corrupt her and invade her mind. Loud, dark whispering invaded Senna's head. Her bright, lively golden eyes, dulled into a dusty hollow amber color. Her willpower suppressed Album Atrum called for his sword and sealed his Shikai.

"Now then Senna, let us try this again." Album Atrum said to her. "Please come with me to rebuild the power of Crepusculo Palacio Imperial."

"Yes…Atrum-kun."

"Good girl." He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Aselia<strong>

Things had broken into chaos, and it had only been about twenty minutes. Ichigo and Yoruichi, with their passengers, were approaching from their wide arc around the battlefield to escape to the Soul Society. Meanwhile, amongst the soldiers, the top tiers of Squad 11 were tearing through half-elves like a knife through butter.

Ikkaku in particular was on a powerful adrenaline rush. As he bashed in the skulls of half-elves with his scabbard or cut them down with his sword he was a man gone wild.

_Ha! They're ready for us and this is still easy! _Ikkaku grinned. Three soldiers attempted to attack him from all sides, but Ikkaku spun fast enough to cut them all down with ease

"Puh, this isn't even a challenge. Where's that red haired kid, or the kid with two swords. Even that Lady Summoner was a better challenge than this." Ikkaku said, taking a spit.

"You want a challenge, you found one." A voice called out. Ikkaku turned his head to see a woman walking down the battlefield. She was spinning a bo staff masterfully in her hand. Around her lay the defeated, unconscious and groaning forms of several 11th squad members. The woman had long braided orange hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a gray battledress, lightweight boots and bands on her wrist.

"Huh? You think you can hold my attention?" Ikkaku taunted.

The woman traced the inside side of her ear with her finger. "Take a good look at my ears. I'm not half-elven." The woman flung her hair out at her side. "I'm a regular spirit seeing human. I am also," she twirled her staff and held it out in front of her at waist length, the end in front of her angled upward, and her left foot leading, "a member of Ratatosk's Rangers."

Ikkaku grinned. "That's the force that attacked the Soul Society in accordance with attempting to rescue one of this world's inhabitants ain't it?" Ikkaku hadn't done research, but he had heard Iba talking about his 'disgraceful' loss to Serina.

"That's right. So whatdya say? Is that good enough to hold your attention?" the woman asked him.

"Plenty, but I just have two questions. First, who did you fight and second what's your name?" Ikkaku asked.

"My opponent, I never learned her name, but she was a bookish type, probably not the best in a straight up fight," the staff wielder responded, "As for my name, I believe it is customary to give your own name first."

"All right, I suppose it's only the right thing to introduce myself to a beautiful woman first. I am the 3rd seat of the 11th Division, Madarame Ikkaku!"

"Surname first?" the woman asked rhetorically. "Then you can call me Rachel, Durk Rachel."

"Well then Durk Rachel, let's get this show on the road! Extend! Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku unleashed his polearm and attacked. The fight had begun.

Elsewhere, Kenpachi was charging through half-elves, felling them through spiritual power alone. None of them could even get close to him. Cries of the title "pointy haired demon pirate" were sent through communications.

Yachiru laughed as she rode on Kenpachi's back, "Kenny's having so much fun!" she cried out.

"Please, these guys are all weaklings. Where's a real challenge?"

Kenpachi was running so rampantly that he was caught off guard when the ground suddenly exploded into a fiery eruption from below.

From behind a fast and powerful swing came sailing through the air. Kenpachi had clashed blades with a violet blade with a red tip. It was the Heimdall elves treasured sword: Excalibur. Its wielder had auburn hair and was accompanied by his legendary white and gold military outfit. "Pointy haired demon." Kenpachi's opponent spoke. "There's only one person I knew that could fit that description." Kenpachi broke away from his opponent and Yachiru went to go climb up a tree to get a good spot to watch. She knew a strong opponent had finally come to challenge Kenpachi.

"Che," Kenpachi rested his sword on his shoulder, "Well, well look who it is."

"I see you remember me." The auburn haired swordsman spoke.

"Just your face, not your name." Kenpachi stated.

"Then hear my name and remember it, Kenpachi Zaraki." The man said, having memorized Kenpachi's name, "I am Kratos Aurion. Remember it when I make you, and all of Soul Society pay for turning their blades on a world they helped save twice." Kratos was really serious.

Kenpachi laughed out loud. "I don't care about any of that crap. I just wanted to fight just one strong opponent as long as I was here. I didn't think I'd run into you though. Truth be told I always wanted to take you on. Your son…what's his name…Lloyd managed to get a single scratch on me. However, I get the feeling you're a lot strong than he is. I watched your battle in the forest. You're capable of much more than just magic and swordsmanship. In your battle you didn't use the angel powers or whatever the hell you Cruxis people have. You fought on a level playing field, but that's not going to cut it with me. Show me Kratos! Show me your true power!"

Kratos sighed and held up his sword parallel with the ground. His free hand, which would go for his newly crafted shield once the battle started, hovered over the blade. "Mark my words you will come to regret that decision." Bright blue, translucent wings extended from Kratos' back. He then grabbed a small, thimble sized object from his pocket. He used his own mana as a catalyst and the object morphed into a fully functional, cutting edge magitechnology, platinum shield, with diamond and crystal ore embedded into the workings. The name given to it: Martel's Hope. "I am ready when you are, Kenpachi."

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

With his mind controlled slave, Senna, at his side, Album Atrum approached Grimmjow's group.

"Are you ready?" he asked Grimmjow.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Grimmjow asked.

Album Atrum chuckled. "Good then you know what you have to do. I will join you on the battlefield shortly."

"Fine, just don't get in my way." Grimmjow responded.

Album Atrum looked over to Hallibel's location. "Where is it?"

She walked over to the villain and placed shard of rock in his hand. "I imbued this shard of the tower and another part of the ruin with my spiritual pressure. If you follow the tracing it'll lead you right to it."

Album Atrum closed his fist over the shard. "Thank you, Hallibel Tia, I appreciate your hard work."

Hallibel took notice of Senna. "Who is she?"

"She is a sacrifice to awaken the power of Crepusculo Palacio Imperial." Album Atrum answered.

"A…sacrifice?" Hallibel asked rhetorically. Her eyes grew hard with renewed purpose. Having been the Espada of Sacrifice, she was now satisfied with the cause she was fighting for. Her job, and the job of Grimmjow's army was to buy time for this sacrifice to be complete. This was a cause she could fight for. Since she started this operation she was wondering of the sacrifice or sacrifices that would have to be made for the operation's completion. Now knowing that the sacrifice was that of, in her eyes, an insignificant plus, she could fight without second thoughts. She had already been betrayed once. She did not want that to happen again. She still did not fully trust him, but after hearing his methods to complete his goals, her distrust lessened.

"Hey! Quit standing around or I'm leaving you behind!" Grimmjow shouted, jarring Hallibel from her thoughts.

"You forgot that I can use a garganta as well." Hallibel snorted, but followed Grimmjow and his posse, her fraccion trailing behind her, nonetheless.

Album Atrum took Senna with him and placed her on her back in the center of the ruins of the tower. Senna's talisman gave off a bright glow and lifted into the air reacting to the power around it. Album Atrum held out the Hogyoku. It floated towards the center of the ruins, knowing its purpose. The tower slowly began to reconstruct itself, as if auto-executing a program. "This will take a while." Album Atrum said aloud to no one in particular and opened a Garganta. "I might as well enjoy myself whilst I wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Aselia<strong>

Ichigo, Yoruichi, Sheena and Raine were now circling around towards the Soul Society camp's rear flank. At a precise moment the group would dive straight into the giant Senkaimon, but first they would have to cause a distraction.

"We should've brought someone else with us!" Ichigo called to Yoruichi as they ran. "We can't afford to lose anyone in our group!"

"Too late to complain now, we'll have to wing it somehow."

"Leave it to me!" A voice called out only for a reishi surfboard to pass through Ichigo's side view.

He turned his head. "Ishida!"

"There are reports from scouts that the giant Senkaimon is being maintained by a supposed 'witchdoctor'." Uryu respond. "Only one Soul Reaper I know could qualify for that description: a certain crooked scientist, of which I have a few bones to pick with. When I heard that, knowing you were already heading in this direction, I thought I could provide for a perfect distraction. Those are Soul Reapers and I am a Quincy. Using excessive force wouldn't be unnatural."

"Whatever you can do we'd be grateful for it." Raine responded.

"Sheena do you think you could provide some cover fire with a seal or a ninja technique?" Uryu asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Sheena wanted to know.

Uryu just smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Aselian Soul Society Camp<strong>

Mayuri and his fellow Soul Reapers didn't even know what hit them before a blinding flashbang went off and several lower seats were rained upon by dozens upon dozens of arrows.

The 12th Division members began running around in a disorganized mass shouting words of doom, but Mayuri, having recognized the spiritual composition of the arrows his men had been hit with was very interested in facing down the Quincy that had bested him once before.

He hardly even paid attention to Ichigo and the others as they ran through the disorganized mob, hacking down Mayrui's division members. He had no interest in any of the four, having collected their data through the many videos he had watched during the simulation run. However, he looked forward to settling things with the Quincy. Not to capture, but to kill.

"And so we meet again, Kurotsuchi Mayuri." Uryu spoke.

"Ah, the Quincy Boy, I was wondering when we would be on opposite sides of conflict again. You see, since we arrived I've been conducting studies on half-elf blood, trying to understand how these miserable creatures are able to see us, but to do that I need human subjects. And so you see, I knew you would come directly to me. Surely someone of your intellect hasn't forgotten about the tracking bacteria I placed on you." Mayuri spoke.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Uryu scowled.

"As you know I can see everything you do and see so I picked a few subjects and half-elves perfectly suited for my experiments." Mayuri stated.

"You do realize you're only giving me more reason to kill you right?" Uryu asked pulling back the bow string.

"Now, now will your Quincy pride allow you to kill someone before they are finished speaking?" Mayuri asked.

"You…how dare you talk about Quincy pride?" Uryu gnashed his teeth.

"You say that with such venom because I am right. So as I was saying," Mayuri said and pointed to a random squad member, "You there! Bring me experiment AA5. The one with the blue hair."

"Y-yes sir." The man saluted and ran off.

"What are you up to?" Uryu demanded do know.

"Through my experiments I have discovered a great thing. If a human is given the right amount of elven blood transfusion they become spiritually aware. It's quite an interesting phenomenon you see and one of my subjects isn't showing any negative side effects at all." Mayuri went on.

"Why should I care about your twisted experiments?" Uryu spat.

"Ah, but you see you will care once I show you the experiment my subordinate went to fetch." Mayuri said.

Moments later the other scientist came back dragging a girl dressed in gray rags. She was blindfolded, gagged, chained up, and had her ears plugged up. She was a young, slender human woman with blue hair. Mayuri forcefully took the earplugs, gag and blindfold off her in that order. When the girl could see her eyes widened when she saw Uryu. Uryu's eyes widened upon recognizing the girl. "Ai…sha?"

"Uryu!" Aisha called out to him. "Uryu help me! Uryu!" Mayuri muffled her screams with his palm.

"You bastard let her go!" Uryu shouted.

"I don't have to do anything. If you want to kill me, then kill me, but if you take one step or fire a single shot," Mayuri drew out his sword and held it to Aisha's throat, "The girl dies. It's not a problem for me really. She's just a research a research specimen. However…she holds a much greater weight for you doesn't she?"

"You monster!"

"Hmph, how barbaric. I am not a monster, I am a man of science and research." Mayuri grinned.

"Just what the hell do you want?" Uryu shouted.

"What I want is for you to disappear. You are the last Quincy as I've heard you call yourself more than once now. Your father finds no pride in being one. If you die then the Quincies are as extinct." Mayuri chuckled.

"And if I refuse?" Uryu asked.

Mayuri responded by pushing the sword closer to Aisha's throat. She began to cry in fear as tears dripped from her face, fearing death. "I think you know."

"Uryu…" Aisha gagged.

"It's your choice Quincy. Your revenge or the girl's life, which will it be?" Mayuri taunted.

_Damn it, he's completely boxed me into a corner! A single arrow simply won't do and I can't guarantee he won't be tempted to use Aisha as a shield. Dammit! What am I supposed to do? To save Aisha…that is honorable thing to do, being a Quincy would ask that my sacrifice be upheld to ensure her survival, but I'd rather have her die than leave her in his hands. Of course to have her die because of me would also be a failure of upholding the honor of the Quincy. What the hell am I supposed to do?_

"If you don't decide, perhaps I should decide for you." Mayuri taunted. Uryu just growled.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!" Mayuri was bludgeoned from behind by the Kido. The recoil caused him to lose his hold on Aisha who tumbled towards the ground.

Mayuri's mysterious assailant grabbed Aisha before she hit the ground and brought her to Uryu's side. The assailant turned out to be the last person anyone fighting for Aselia's survival would expect to pull a stunt like that: Hiyori Sarugaki.

"You…you are…" Uryu tried to pinpoint where he had seen the pigtailed blonde before.

"Quit gawking at me dumbass!" She shouted.

"Sarugaki what in the world are you doing here?" Mayuri shouted.

"What's the matter dumbass? Is your brain not working? Ain't it obvious? I'm here because Shinji made me come here." Hiyori responded.

"I bloody freaking know that you little brat!" Mayuri stomped his foot. "I mean why in the world are you here attacking me and helping the Quincy."

"Oh that," Hiyori said, a prideful smile upon her face, "It's simple really. I just don't like you Kurotsuchi Mayuri. I've disliked you ever since Kisuke first got you out of prison. But prison's too good for you, so this other dumbass and I are going to send you straight to hell. Got it dumbass?"

"Sarugaki…Hiyori…Ishida…Uryu…you will pay!" Mayuri gripped his Zanpakuto handle fiercely. "Bankai!" The giant baby-faced caterpillar appeared in the center of the field. "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou!"

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Several Gargantas opened within the Seireitai as Grimmjow and his forces swept through the area. Their objective: fight and fight and fight some more.

The Seireitai, having focused their efforts towards Aselia, and had been sending reinforcements when it turned out the enemy was more prepared than they had originally fought, was undermanned to face such a threat. Still, the Seireitai rallied what forces it could to respond to the call of duty.

Ichigo and co. arrived moments later. Yoruichi, Ichigo, Raine, and Sheena burst through the giant Senkaimon, shooting high into the air before touching to the ground and finding themselves in the general area of the department of development and research.

The Soul Reapers around them, save one, were dead. Nemu was still standing and her sword was dripping with blood. Next to her was Grimmjow, smirking like his usual badass self. He saw Ichigo and grinned.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up." Grimmjow smirked.

"Grimmjow! This is your doing?" Ichigo shouted.

"Well the girl helped some, but yeah I pounded a bunch of these losers' faces in." He said as if it was no big deal. Ichigo grit his teeth.

"Wait a minute…" Yoruichi saw what off. "V-Vice Captain Kurotsuchi! Wh-what are you doing?" Yoruichi asked.

"She's just been following orders." A voice behind Ichigo's force responded. The group turned to see Album Atrum standing there.

Ichigo was about to say something, but, in response to the distress signal sent by the other Soul Reapers, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Unohana and Isane showed up.

"Nemu, hold on!" Rangiku drew her weapon to help her friend.

Nemu looked at her friend and said five morale crushing words. "I do not need saving."

Rangiku was mortified. "N-Nemu…wh-what are you saying?"

"Exactly what you heard her say." Album Atrum stated.

"Captain Unohana, is that him?" Hitsugaya asked her.

"I do not know." Unohana stated. "I would venture a guess that it is, but without Stowa-taicho here…"

As if on cue, the mature, brittish accented voice echoed through the general area. "It's him. I will never forget that man's face."

Instantly May and Momo appeared, standing mere inches from the giant Senkaimon.

"Ah, Stowa-taicho!" Isane cried out.

"What are you doing here? Weren't your orders…"

"I know what my orders were Captain Hitsugaya," May responded, "But I cannot condone such violence, not when I was convinced that Album Atrum was the real threat. Or rather I should say: Captain of the 9th Division, Atrumier Talbumosuke."

"Captain…Atrumier?" Hitsugaya was blown away.

"Interesting, and how exactly did you know it was me Stowa-taicho?" Album Atrum asked her.

"Since this morning when we were asked to deploy I expected that you would be at the front of the battle. After all, it was you who convinced Central Forty Six that this war was worth it. When you didn't show the pieces began falling into place and so I had Momo stick by me and cast Bakudo 26 to conceal our presence until the time was right. And now that we are, I will finish what I started a month ago. Face me in battle Album Atrum!"

"Hey hold on now!" Ichigo shouted. "Why do you get to fight him?"

"Your fight's with me Kurosaki." Grimmjow reminded him.

"You're not a challenge anymore Grimmjow." Ichigo said coldly.

"What…was that?" Grimmjow scowled. Ichigo had really come down hard on him this time.

"I said you're not a challenge anymore." Ichigo called out his Bankai and attacked. "I'll prove it." Grimmjow stopped his attack with the palm of his hand. _Impossible! He blocked my strike?_ Grimmjow then decked Ichigo in the face.

"I've gotten a lot stronger since our last encounter. And I'm here to prove it. I won't let you look down on me. You! Fight! Me!" Grimmjow shouted.

Ichigo rubbed his sore jaw. "If it's a fight you want. It's a fight you'll get." The two went off to fight elsewhere, leaving the current situation unresolved.

"Nemu," Album Atrum said and beckoned her forward. "Come hither."

"Don't do it, Nemu!" Rangiku called to her.

"Nemu-san! Please! Why? Why would you betray us? Can't you see that Atrumier will only hurt you." Isane warned her.

Nemu put her sword away and began to walk towards Album Atrum.

"Nemu-san!" Isane called out to her.

"Nemu, your former friends are calling to you, perhaps you should speak with them." Album Atrum said.

Nemu turned around to face Nemu and Rangiku. Her stare was cold. "Atrum-sama has opened my eyes. I will suffer no more. He is the only one who truly cares for me. I will help him, no matter what I must do. I live to serve Atrum-sama."

"Nemu what are talking about?" Rangiku wanted to know.

"Abuse, neglect, inexplicable pain. I will subject myself to such things no longer." Nemu responded.

"Her own captain was abusing her and no one knew or bothered to help her. I lent her a hand, a shoulder to cry on." Album Atrum said.

"You bastard, you're manipulating her in order to gain a servant!" Yoruichi shouted.

"Atrum-sama has liberated me." Nemu stated. She tore off her armband and let it clatter along the ground. "I was created by Mayuri-sama and forced into the life he chose for me, but I will choose my own destiny."

"And the destiny you choose is by helping the bad guys?" Sheena demanded to know.

"Nemu," Rangiku said solemnly, head bowed down. "I thought…I thought you were different than your father. You were always so timid, shy…I really thought we were good friends, but I guess," Rangiku looked up with tears in her eyes, "I guess you are your father's daughter after all."

Nemu didn't even bat an eyelash to Rangiku's words. She turned around and continued to walk towards Album Atrum.

"Nemu-san!" Isane called to her. "Why are you acting like this? You were never this cold. You were always kind, quiet, shy and warmhearted." Now it was Isane's turn to feel betrayed and start to cry. "Why are you turning against us like this? Why are you acting so cold and mean? Why did you never tell us you were suffering?"

Nemu looked over her shoulder at Isane. "I have no need to justify myself to you." Nemu said. Nemu turned to face towards Isane. "I simply decided that, to follow my heart and to serve Atrum-sama that I would do anything. 'Anything' included betraying the Soul Society and denouncing my father, which I do so relinquish." Nemu tore off her Shihakusho, revealing that she was already wearing a white Arrancar uniform underneath it.

"So it's true, you really have betrayed us." Unohana stated. Nemu did not respond and walked away from the tattered rags that were the remnants of her Shihakusho and continued to walked towards Album Atrum. He embraced her.

"That's a good girl." He told her. "Now, go and keep an eye on the tower," he clicked open a Garganta. "I will handle this lot."

"Hai, Atrum-sama." Nemu entered the Garganta and it slammed shut behind her.

"Did you say you could defeat us?" Hitsugaya asked. "I find that hard to believe."

"Captain Hitsugaya," Unohana spoke up. "Please go and explain the situation to the Central Forty Six. The fighting must be called off"

"Yes I know we must…what?"

"Shihoin Yoruichi-san, I believe you and the others came here with a purpose." Unohana stated.

"We did." Yoruichi answered.

"Then do so now. Isane and I will go to Aselia and try to heal the injured and calm the fighting. Stowa-taicho, I leave this in your hands."

"Thank you." May said.

"Everyone. Let's go!" Sheena declared. The group went their separate ways.

"Demo, taicho," Isane worried as the group moved through the Senkaimon, "Can Stowa-taicho really defeat Album Atrum all on her own?"

"Whether she can or not is not important. We have the forces stationed in the Seireitai to combat Album Atrum's forces. Stowa-taicho does not have to win. She needs only to survive until we can bring in reinforcements." Unohana told her vice-captain.

"But Atrum-san defeated her before so easily." Isane stated. "How will she hold out?"

"You forget, I am the one who helped Stowa-taicho draft her report. Her opponent is captain level and now she will not underestimate him."

Back at the scene, May explained what Unohana meant when she shouted one word at the top of her lungs: "Bankai!" May's uniform in Bankai was similar to her Shikai's appearance save for a few small changes. Her eyes were now blank white and reishi leaked from them. Her hands now glowed with power. Her shikai's spellstaff was now twice as long. It didn't have ice circulating around it and now was royal blue with the tip of it shaped like a lion's head. The mouth was open and a small yellow orb of light was inside the mouth. May's outfit was the same, but now a cloak was draped over it. The cloak was of the darkest jade and was patterned with vines of dark, dirt brown. May now wore gloves on her hands. They were a vibrant violet and had markings on the back of them shaped like fireballs, hued in a lighter purple. "Henshin no Gensei Sento." **(Primeval Battlemage of Shapeshifting)**

"Impressive Stowa-taicho, but you are no match for me. If all your Bankai can do is make you a formidable warrior magus then you can never hope to defeat me." Album Atrum scoffed.

"You need to listen to the meaning of names better Album Atrum." May said, not intimidated or taunted. "My Bankai is called Henshin no Gensei Sento for a good reason. Observe." May held her staff up directly in front of her. "I am not a naïve woman Album Atrum. If I'm going to face you, the 'Apprentice of Aizen' as I've heard rumors, then I am going to go all out straight from the start." A bright orange light surrounded and encased May. "Saigo no Henkan." **(Final Transformation)** "Ko Ryu." **(High Dragon)** May's body morphed and shifted until she was a powerful, heavily scaled, immensely potent, and fully grown dragon. Her scales were violet-red and she was 25 feet tall and 45 feet long. If the skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex were to suddenly materialize next to her, May would be more massive than the extinct reptile. She flapped out her wings, extending to a 75 foot wingspan before tucking them in. Such a wingspan was almost 1.5 times the size of the pteradon cousin of the Pterodactyl, Quetzalcoatlus.

"Amazing." Momo gazed up at her captain.

May roared, revealing large, sharp teeth. Each was three inches larger than the respective teeth on a great white shark. Large spines ran down May's back and her eyes were as green as the grass around her.

The shockwave from her roar tore up the shingles of nearby rooftops. **Prepare yourself Album Atrum, **May communicated telepathically, **I plan to crush you with every ounce of my power!**

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yes, May can transform into a dragon bigger than a Tyrannosaurus Rex and extremely more powerful. Yes, Nemu has officially betrayed the Soul Society. Yes, Talbumosuke has revealed himself to his enemies. Yes, Ichigo and Grimmjow are fighting again. Yes, Kratos is fighting Kenpachi and yes I'm having Hiyori help Uryu. Right then, I think that's enough clarifications. I'm going to go eat dinner. Bye folks)**


	23. Chaos Overwhelming

**(A/N: I have a really giddy feeling about some events due to take place in a few chapters. The WTF faces you will no doubt have when we get there are what's driving me to write. Enjoy folks)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

May began the battle between her and Album Atrum by striking at him with her claw. He dodged with Shunpo.

As he ascended higher into the air he shouted. "Rise from the depths of hell, Shikeishuoni!"

As his Shikai became drawn, May smacked him with her wing, sending him flying. She then exhaled a ball of flame and ignited the area where Album Atrum landed. Her volley was returned by Atrum's Kesso Shugeki. May countered by pounding the ground with her forward right leg and causing a shockwave to completely nullify Atrum's attack.

**Do you really think you can defeat me using only a Shikai?** She asked.

"I was merely testing the limits of your power. Now that I know it, it's time for me to go all out." He thrust his sword into the ground and held his hand out over the open air. "Bankai." The same show of force and frosty aura appeared as when Album Atrum had fought Nelliel Tu and he materialized his second sword. He swung his ice sword with massive force. "Kyodai Hyoga." The powerful ice wall went barreling towards the 5th Division captain. She flexed her tail and with a powerful swing shattered the oncoming ice and managed to grapple Album Atrum in her tail. She then began whipping him around in all directions, occasionally slamming him into the ground. Album Atrum fought against the G-forces to raise his swords, only succeeding after he had taken a rather satisfactory pounding. He clanged his swords against each other. "K-Kuroana." The resulting shockwave blasted May hard in her back and ripped her tail straight off, Album Atrum with it. To escape the pain May reverted back to her human form. "Well that didn't last long." Album Atrum said with a cocky grin.

"So what if it didn't?" May smirked. "You've been thoroughly pounded like a piece of meat. Do you think you have what it takes to defeat me?"

"If that's what you think, then show me what you can do." Album Atrum taunted.

"Gladly." May held her staff in one hand and outstretched her palm with the other. "Tetsu-ju no Kobushi!" **(Ironwood Fist)** From an otherworldy portal a green energy fist, with a leaf patterned aura, went sailing towards Album Atrum. He cut it down with his flame sword.

"Disappointing Stowa-taicho." He said. He held up his left hand and swung. "Kyodai Hyoga!"

Meanwhile, in another part of the Soul Society, Yosei had engaged an enemy of his own in battle, Shikai already released

His opponent was using a large sword that split into 5 serrated parts at the tip and had a black pattern with a single gold line on the flat end. His opponent also had long purple hair tied into a ponytail at the back of his skull. He was wearing an opera mask that covered his eyes and was dressed in the traditional arrancar white.

"You're very skilled with a blade." Yosei complimented his opponent.

"Thank you for the compliment." His opponent returned.

Yosei backed away and spun his sword, switching it to the defensive mode. His opponent had yet to figure out his sword's special power and Yosei planned to keep it that way. Yosei stood still and let his opponent's weapon clash with his.

"You're pretty skilled, captain. What's your name?" Yosei's opponent asked.

"Yosei Samakura, Captain of the 3rd Division." Yosei answered. "What is yours, arrancar?"

"I go only by one name. I am," the arrancar raised his sword and swung down with both hands, "Decus!"

Quickly, Yosei dodged to the side and switched to his speed mode. He then began to put Decus on the defensive with his speedy strikes. At some moments Yosei would switch hands and attack, catching Decus off guard and allowing Yosei to score some direct hits.

However, on a particular strike Yosei struck through Decus' jacket, slashing it and a picture of Alice with it.

Decus flew into rage and swung with massive power that drove Yosei back a few feet. The master swordsman switched to his defensive mode, having not seen the picture fall, wondering what had just happened to his opponent.

"Bastard!" Decus panted, seething with anger. "You will pay! You will pay dearly for that!" Decus held his sword to the sky. "Go crazy, Maquina de Amor!" **(Love Machine)** Decus transformed and let out a surge of energy. His sword disappeared and split into four pieces which sunk into his limbs and transformed them into robotic, metallic arms and legs. Decus spread out his arms and a large dais appeared behind him that rotated slowly in a clockwise motion. The inside of Decus' right eye hole became tinted red, like he was now wearing a scanner over that eye. Decus held his arms out in front of him with one palm facing down and the other facing up, cupped slightly. The dais behind him began spinning rapidly as a large, two-handed battle-axe appeared in his hands with the blade facing out towards the right. "Ready? Cause here I come, Yosei Samakura." Decus charged straight towards the captain.

In another location, Serenity found herself in a scuffle of her own against the former Tercera Espada Tia Hallibel. Serenity's Shikai was already out and was in stage two where Serenity needn't wait for her power to restore itself and could use Utahime's power at will. It was enough to keep her on par with the Tercera Espada, who was still trying to figure her out.

Serenity let loose a flurry of kicks at Hallibel who blocked each attack with her short sword. Serenity threw a single punch to try and catch Hallibel off guard, but Hallibel blocked with her free hand and then tried to cut Serenity's arm off from the elbow down. Serenity blocked with her bracelet on her other arm, only for it to shatter, but that half a second of difference it made was enough for Serenity to duck out of the way. She took a stance Sheena would've recognized. She stood with her right leg leading, her left elbow tucked in at her side, right arm bent, with the elbow of that arm directly over her knee. She then activated her Zanpakuto's 3rd stage. "Hana!" She spread her arms out wide. "Tsuru!" She brought her hands close together. "Senritsu!" She created a fist with her right hand and smacked her hands together.

Hallibel noticed the increase in Serenity's power. _How is it her power can increase instead of decrease? No matter, I'll finish her off before then. _She drew her sword back. "Ola Azul." She fired the projectile off, but Serenity was gone by the time it reached her. Hallibel turned to block and incoming roundhouse kick and then backed up as she proceeded to block another flurry of Serenity's kicks.

"Hana Taiho!" Serenity attacked with the flower blast at point blank range, but Hallibel was still fast enough to dodge, what was to her, such a slow attack.

Serenity turned, blocked and kicked. Hallibel ducked and Serenity performed an upward arcing kick. Hallibel jabbed her sword forward to run Serenity through the middle of her chest. Serenity ducked under Hallibel's blade and then bent over backwards to do a Somersault kick. After putting distance between her and Hallibel Serenity turned upside and went sailing through the air like a Helicopter. Hallibel dodged out of the way and Serenity landed away from her before unleashing another Hana Taiho.

Hallibel countered with her Ola Azul and blocked Serenity's incoming, slowed, but powerful, roundhouse kicks. Serenity then leapt half a foot off the ground and proceeded to deliver rapid kicks into Hallibel's sword before lifting her foot a bit higher and planting her boot into the Tercera Espada's face. Thankfully Hallibel's hierro stopped her from taking any bruises.

The momentum that Serenity had used to kick Hallibel that one final time sent her sailing back a good distance. "That hierro's pretty handy. If you didn't have that I would've kicked your face in just now," Serenity laughed.

"How can you enjoy yourself in battle?" Hallibel asked her.

"That's just the sort of woman I am," Serenity said. "I used to be in the 11th Division; climbed up pretty high too."

"Your pride disgusts me," Hallibel said. "In battle there is no glory or splendor. There are only the many sacrifices, the corpses littered throughout the battlefield. Things such as pride, or pleasure, in battle serve no purpose and only serve to show signs of troubled minds."

Serenity scratched one of her bonnets. "Now you sound as glum and dull as Izuru," She complained. "Is that a staple for the number three or something?"

"Silence!" Hallibel shouted. "Sacrifices are the epitome of war. My cause is sound. I fight so that a sacrifice will be made for the betterment of all. What do you fight for?"

Serenity stood stolidly, staring the dark skinned arrancar down. "I fight to protect my home and my friends. I will not let them become your sacrifices. That is the cause I fight for."

"Then show me this cause. Save your potential sacrifices." Hallibel unzipped her jacket and held her sword upside down. "Destroy! Tiburon!" A cocoon of water enveloped the Tercera Espada and she cut herself through it, appearing in her release form.

"I might not have a Bankai to compete with that, but with the battle having gone on as long as it has," Serenity threw her right hand out at her side as her body glowed with a grayish aura. "I can activate Utahime's ultimate form." The air became tense and charged around Serenity as her clothes began to change color. "Kazeoni Jokyoku!" **(Wind Demon Overture) **Power flowed around Serenity as her outfit turned platinum in color. Her other bracelet disintegrated and a headband materialized and tied itself around her head, bearing a violet emblem of a falcon's shadow spread across it. A windy aura blew itself around Serenity's body around her ankles, wrists and mid-back. "Prepare. The true battle begins here."

Far off away from Serenity and Hallibel's fight, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto made their way towards the Central Forty Six. Before they could arrive however, they came across an Arrancar girl flogging down Soul Reapers left and right. Both of them recognized the her straight off.

"Alice!" Rangiku cried out.

The arrancar girl flexed her whip and turned to face Hitsugaya and Rangiku. "Oh looky it's Rangiku and Toshiro. You two will be perfect for my little collection," Alice sighed happily. "None of these Soul Reapers have been able to hold my attention too well. I was getting bored. You two will do fine though. You're very strong."

"Captain," Rangiku urged.

"I know," Hitsugaya responded. "Matsumoto go on ahead. I'll stay here."

"Yes, I know I'll stay here and…what?" Rangiku was confused.

"It does not matter who gets to Central Forty Six, only that someone does. If you don't feel confident enough, go and get the Head Captain. Leave Alice to me."

"But…Captain…"

"Go!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Yes. I understand!" Rangiku left in haste.

"I am your opponent," Hitsugaya told Alice.

"Oh that's not a problem. You're very cute Toshiro. Not as cute as Berry Onii-chan, but still cute. I could use a cute boy like you in my collection."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but being part of your collection doesn't interest me. Bankai!" Hitsugaya emerged in his dragon-winged ice form. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

"Ooh! Bankai already. Goody, that means I don't have to hold back either," Alice giggled. She flexed her whip. "Abuse," She whipped the ground. "Helado Dominatriz!" A flurry of frost covered Alice and she emerged in her Release form. Alice's nails grew long and sharp. The polish became an ice blue. Her legs became encased in ice and she grew into snake-like form that arched all the way up to her breasts, but still showing some cleavage. Alice's hair grew long, reaching down to the base of her new lower body. She looked like the mythical Lamia. In Alice's hand was a small goldenrod rod about half a foot long. One end of the rod was pointed like the end of a spear or lance. The rest of the rod was thick, like the base of a whip or the pommel of a spear.

_What kind of weapon is that? _Hitsugaya wondered. _More importantly what kind of powers does she have? I can't rush in recklessly if I don't know her powers._

The pointed tip of Alice's weapon gave off a golden glow. Hitsugaya soon found a surge of energy appearing beneath him. He jumped out of the way as a large shard of ice erupted from where he had stood. Alice used Sonido and Hitsugaya found her behind him. She thrust her weapon forward as the tip extended of the base of the weapon showing that Alice's weapon had the form of a retractable lance.

Hitsugaya turned to block the strike with his sword and was pushed back. "Guncho Tsurara!" He sent a barrage of icicles at Alice.

"That's not going to work." Alice said and retracted her lance and it gave off another glow. Alice put up a giant ice wall in front of Hitsugaya's attack to block it. Hitsugaya immediately got behind her.

"Hyoryu Senbi!" Hitsugaya created the large arc of ice to attack Alice.

As if her weapon was a control rod, she guided the ice wall she had created earlier and used it to block her backside. "I have no exposed sides," Alice chimed, looking back.

"Wanna bet?" Hitsugaya said and attacked Alice in close range, scoring a direct hit along her shoulder. Alice used her lance and ran Toshiro through only for him to disperse into chunks of ice.

_A decoy? _

Hitsugaya came from down beneath Alice. Quickly she directed her ice wall to guard her from below, but she did it far too early and Hitsugaya swept up in an arc and attacked her from the side. Alice put up her arms in an X-pattern and created a frosty gale to impede Hitsugaya's movement.

"That's no good Toshiro," Alice said as her gale wore off, leaving Hitsugaya to pant and stare at her. "It's best if you don't underestimate me. Otherwise," she smiled a devilish smile, "It could prove fatal."

Outside the Seireitei, in a conflict of pure epicness, Ichigo and Grimmjow clashed fiercely. Ichigo was already using Shadow's Ring and Grimmjow hadn't even drawn his sword let alone use his release form.

_I don't get it. How the hell did he get so powerful? _Ichigo wondered as he blocked a punch from Grimmjow, barely cutting his hierro. _He was never this strong!_

Grimmjow decked Ichigo with a might right hook and then drove his knee into Ichigo's stomach before hammering him over the cranium, sending Ichigo careening into the ground. Grimmjow stood his ground and laughed as he looked at his right arm. "This is great. I finally have the power to defeat you!" Grimmjow sneered down at Ichigo. "How does it feel to be on the bottom, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked.

On the ground Ichigo tightened his gaze and gripped Tensa Zangetsu fiercely with both hands. "Getsuga Tensho!" He let loose a mighty Getsuga Tensho in a manner similar to the first one he ever used on Grimmjow.

"Cero!" Grimmjow fired his mighty cero straight into Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, blasting straight through it. Ichigo was forced to do his best escape the blast only to find Grimmjow at his location who began delivering a beat down. He finished his flurry with a underhanded uppercut straight into Ichigo's chin, sending the adolescent flying. Ichigo flew into the Seireitei's territory and landed against a building's walls, breaking through it. Grimmjow appeared in front of the building. "Come on. I know this isn't all you can do. Quit holding back dammit!" Grimmjow shouted.

"If that's what you want. So be it." Grimmjow heard the distortion of Ichigo's voice before the entire building exploded into rubble. Ichigo stood standing with both his mask and Shadow's ring equipped.

"Excellent! This is excellent! This is your true power and the form I want to fight you in. "Grind, Pantera!" Grimmjow emerged in his release form. "Let's have ourselves, a good fight!"

Power exploded from the area of Grimmjow and Ichigo's battle as Raine, Sheena and Yoruichi made their way to the 1st Division to confront the Head Captain. Upon reaching the outskirts of the 1st Division barracks though, they were blockaded by three captains: Ukitake Jushiro, Kyoraku Shunsui, and Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Yare, yare," Shunsui said, "When I heard we had some invaders I thought we were under attack, but it's just the three of you."

"You're…not going to attack us?" Sheena asked.

"Of course not, we've been waiting for you actually," Shunsui said. "This whole war has the word 'trap' written all over it. We've felt the spiritual pressure of arrancar, but we didn't think you had shown up as well."

"May we have a moment to explain?" Yoruichi asked.

"Be quick about it," Ukitake said. "We don't have much time."

* * *

><p><strong>One Explanation Later<strong>

"I see, so that's what's going on." Byakuya said.

"We must do something about this!" Raine cried.

"You'll do absolutely nothing," A devilish voice called out. In all their arrancar glory, Forcystus, Magnius, and Kvar appeared on the scene behind Sheena, Yoruichi and Raine. Forcystus' mask fragments were made up by his usually missing eye and his once missing arm was now made of hollow bone. Kvar had mask fragments like that of an iron plate with bolts over his mouth and Magnius' mask fragments were that of a chin guard with two canine teeth protruding upwards.

"The Desian Grand Cardinals," Raine recognized them.

"Tch," Yoruichi growled. "This is bad."

"Byakuya, take the Aselians with you and go, Shunsui, Yoruichi and I will handle the three of them," Ukitake stated.

"Understood," Byakuya responded. "Raine, Fujibayashi-sama, grab my hands." He ordered. His respectful calling of Sheena was due to her status as chief of Mizuho. Raine and Sheena grabbed hold of Byakuya and he used Shunpo to get them to the Head Captain's office as fast as possible.

"Do you really think you're going to beat all three of us?" Magnius asked.

"We can and we will," Yoruichi said taking a stance.

"That's some confidence from an inferior being." Kvar taunted. "Magnius, Forcystus, let us show them our new power."

"I agree." Forcystus drew out his Zanpakuto and crushed his left hand over the blade. "Blow Away, Ciclon." **(Cyclone). **Forcystus' boned arm became the shape of a triple barreled cannon arm and fierce wind elemental spirit energy blew around him with a fierce gray aura.

"Shock and Awe, Nube de Tormenta!" **(Thundercloud)** Kvar's lower body dispersed into a bolt of lightning and he was no longer wearing a shirt. His hair was now a cloud.

Magnius raised his battle-axe to the sky, "Play with fire, Infierno Perro!" **(Hell Hound) **Magnius transformed into a release form similar to that of Grimmjow only what would be hollow bone armor on Grimmjow was thick red fur on Magnius. Also Magnius' head was now the shape of a wolf. He howled once.

As each group faced down their enemies the matchups had Magnius against Yoruichi, Kvar against Ukitake and Forcystus against Shunsui. Each trio launched themselves at each other and another battle began.

* * *

><p><strong>Yamamoto's office<strong>

Byakuya landed on the balcony inside Yamamoto's quarters with Sheena and Raine at his side.

"Captain Kuchiki Byakuya, I do hope those two women are hostages of the enemy," Yamamoto said.

"They are not, but please give me a moment to explain, Head Captain," Byakuya stated.

"Make it quick."

* * *

><p><strong>One Explanation Later<strong>

"If you don't believe me then answer this question: why was Talbumosuke Atrumier not on the battlefield to go to war?" Byakuya asked.

Yamamoto stood up. "That young whelp. He played us all for fools!"

"He was Aizen's apprentice sir. To him, fooling us was child's play, but if you don't give the order to send us to stop him he will escape," Byakuya announced.

"I can sense Album Atrum's spiritual pressure within the Seireitei. He is fighting Stowa-taicho, but she will not last much longer."

"Unohana-taicho and Kotetsu-fukutaicho are already on their way to put an end to the fighting. With your permission, I will go help Stowa-taicho," Byakuya stated.

"Very well, I will also go to Aselia and meet with the enemy commander. I will try and negotiate peace."

"You had best make haste then Yamamoto-soutaicho. The more time you take, the more lives that fall," Byakuya told him.

"I shall. Godspeed to you Kuchiki-taicho," Yamamoto left in an instant.

"Raine, Fujibayashi-sama, please stay here. The fighting will end soon," Byakuya made to leave.

"Wait…is Ichigo okay?" Sheena asked.

"If I know Ichigo Kurosaki, he will not be killed so easily. Whether he wins or loses he always manages to survive." Byakuya left without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Aselia<strong>

With the power of Ginrei Kojaku, Uryu had managed to subdue Mayuri's Bankai before it could move a single microbe in its body. Hiyori had then proceeded to chop the mad scientist in half. Uryu then drew out two Selee Schneiders and shot Mayuri's arms off. He then drew out one more in preparation to wipe the scientist off the face of existence.

"With this arrow," Uryu said. "It is all over." He drew back the bowstring, but just as he did the giant Senkaimon shone and Unohana and Isane leapt out of it.

"U-Unohana-taicho!" Hiyori recognized her.

"Oh my, this place is certainly a mess," Unohana stated.

"Unohana-taicho! Do something! This barbaric Quincy is about to kill me!" Mayuri shouted.

"That…would unfortunately be of no consequence to the Gotei given the current circumstances," Unohana said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Uryu asked. "What has happened?"

"Kurotsuchi-taicho, your daughter, Nemu, has betrayed the Soul Society."

"She what?" Mayuri was pissed.

"Nemu-san…she joined Album Atrum." Isane stated.

"Normally, under such circumstances, you, Kurotsuchi-taicho, would be put in the maggot's nest, but there are things that warrant investigation. Nemu mentioned abuse and suffering under you. If such an investigation were to be made, I am worried at what might be found."

"Are you saying you would allow me to be killed?" Mayuri asked. "You…I knew it. There is a demon that lurks inside you! A demon that seeks blood and carnage! You're no captain! You're a monster!" Mayuri shouted at Unohana.

"Ishida-san," Unohana smiled. "Would you please step aside?"

"This man murdered my grandfather and tortured my people. To let anyone else deal the final blow would…"

"Ishida-san," Unohana repeated. "Would you please step aside?"

Uryu took one large step away from Mayuri.

"Thank you," Unohana walked towards the fallen scientist slowly drawing out out her Zanpakuto. Mayuri began to inch away from the 4th Division captain like a worm considering he was currently limbless. Isane, Uryu and Hiyori stood together watching Unohana walk towards Mayuri with her sword poised for a kill.

Isane covered the eyes of both Hiyori and Uryu, and shut her own eyes, earning displeased outcries from both individuals. All that the three of them heard was bloodcurdling screaming that no one would expect Mayuri to be capable of. He screamed and protested in horror as sounds of stab wounds and slashes filled the air. It was only when Isane heard the sound of a sword being sheathed did she let go of Uryu and Hiyori's eyes. With their vision cleared, Mayuri lay on the ground, a desolated and desecrated corpse and Unohana was covered in blood.

The medical captain turned to smile at Isane. "Isane, let us go attempt to end this war."

"H-hai," Isane squeaked and followed her captain. Uryu walked over to Mayuri's mangled corpse. The eyes were missing and his face looked like a cheesy Halloween mask. Several vital organs were cut open or missing. The view was enough to give anyone a good week's worth of nightmares. Bow still drawn Uryu took aim at Mayuri's unmoving heart and shot and arrow through it.

_Now I can be sure he will never hurt anyone ever again. _Uryu said and found peace within himself. The man who butchered the Quincies had ceased to live.

Across the way, deep in Aselian territory the area darkened and a bright light shone.

"A Senkaimon? This deep in?" Yuan was shocked. He and the others who were guarding the main camp prepared their weapons. Only one figure emerged from the Senkaimon, but this one figure was an army all by himself.

Yuan and Mithos both looked at the man with nostalgia. "Y-you," Mithos said. The man who had emerged from the Senkaimon was Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"Hmm, it has been a while since I've been here," Yamamoto stated.

"Who's this guy?" Genis asked.

"He is the commander of the Gotei," Yuan said, recognizing Yamamoto from Nel's description. He had already met Yamamoto before, but he looked different 4000 years ago. "He is Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto."

"Oh we are so screwed," Zelos said, trying to suppress his nervous laughter and failing.

"What is the commander of the Gotei doing here?" Mithos demanded to know with rapidly rising animosity.

"Be at ease. I have come here in an attempt to put an end to the fighting. New circumstances have arisen and so I have come to negotiate terms of peace and form an alliance," Yamamoto stated.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Mithos asked. "Whatever common enemy has risen it will only keep us aligned until it has fallen. After that you'll simply finish what you started and wipe us out. I am not a fool."

"You naïve child. I am not a man to employ such underhanded tactics. The Central Forty Six's order to wipe out Aselia will be overturned," Yamamoto stated.

"That isn't enough. There must be retribution for this. And the soldiers will not sit by idly. I've rallied them up too much and according to my scouts you'll never be able to call off your battle frenzied men," Mithos replied.

"But then what do we do?" Colette asked.

"There's only one way we can settle this. The commander and I must duel. The second in command of our forces will carry out the negotiations of peace. Morale is a powerful thing. If I or the Head Captain falls in battle, it will demoralize the entire army of one side. From there the battle can be put to an end."

"But not everyone may understand the circumstances," Regal said. "Some troops will just attack on the commander's vengeance."

"My squad has not been deployed and Captain Unohana is already here to help quell the fighting. If we act swiftly we can solve this with a single battle," Yamamoto seemed to be coming around.

"I'm glad you see my side of things, but a fixed or faked fight won't cut it. We have to act as if we're trying to kill each other," Mithos said.

Yamamoto saw Orihime. "The human girl, Orihime Inoue, can revive us if one of us dies. However, it would be best to put some restrictions on the battle, to prevent a catastrophic destruction."

"Then I will not use my temporal manipulation powers, so long as you do use your Bankai. I believe that will be sufficient."

"Unless I'm mistaken, don't Soul Reaper captains and lieutenants come to the living world with some sort of seal that limits their powers?" Yuan asked.

"Yes, we did not think we would be met with resistance so my power here is also limited," Yamamoto admitted.

"Then this battle shall be rather simple," Mithos said. "Come, we shall fight at the apex of the battlefield in the sky over the center of the battlefield where everyone can see."

"Lead the way," Yamamoto stated. He and Mithos disappeared.

"I sure hope this works," Yuan prayed.

Yamamoto and Mithos appeared in the sky above the battlefield. Upon seeing both figures almost all the soldiers stopped to witness the battle. Almost everyone knew that if the commanders had taken the field that the victor would determine the outcome of the war.

"It has been four thousand years since I last saw you, Yggdrasil Mithos," Yamamoto stated. "At that time you were but a child."

"And you actually had hair," Mithos chuckled. "I hope your heart doesn't give out midway through the battle."

"Do not mistake me for pathetic old man, boy. I have been the Captain Commander of the Gotei for one thousand years," Yamamoto dissolved his cane and revealed his sword. "If you want to be able to beat me, you will have to come at me with everything you can. Even with just my Shikai I am still plenty powerful."

"Then show me the power of the Captain Commander of the Gotei and I shall show you the power befitting the leader of Cruxis," Mithos declared.

"I shall," Yamamoto drew out his sword. "Reduce all Creation to Ash! Ryujin Jakka!" Yamamoto's sword caught fire.

"Unfortunately I don't have something all that flashy," Mithos said and focused his mana so that his Cruxis Crystal began to glow. "I suppose this will have to do."

Yamamoto and Mithos stared each other down. For the sake of ending the war, the commanders of both armies would fight each other to the death if necessary.

"I'm ready when you are," Yamamoto said.

A few more moments went by and then both combatants leapt at each other to attack

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Next time on Blades of Destiny: Yamamoto Vs Mithos…oh and a lot of fights will get their conclusions. Some will just get called off in the middle and revisited later. Either man could win so place your bets. Will the winner be Yamamoto the Captain Commander of the Gotei or Mithos the Hero of the Kharlan War? Till next time folks)**


	24. Prepare for War

**(A/N: I'm really pissed off about Casey Anthony getting off the hook, that's why this is out later than originally intended. Note that there is a lemon towards the end of this chapter. Depending on your shipping preferences…this could be fanservice or fandisservice.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3rd<strong>** Person pov**

High above the battlefield Yamamoto and Mithos clashed. Yamamoto made the first attack by swinging out his sword and creating an arc of flame. Mithos narrowly dodged out of the way.

"Outburst!" Mithos fired forward the powerful light blast. The elderly soutaicho blocked with a wall of fire. Using teleportation Mithos appeared on the opposite side of Yamamoto and let loose a kick towards the old man's head. Yamamoto, armless on that side, turned and blocked with his sword, nearly catching Mithos' leg on fire if the angelic leader hadn't stopped his attack and teleported out of the way. Yamamoto read where he would teleport through his knowledge of tactics and strategy and sent a stream of flame at Mithos, nailing the angel right in the chest and sending him soaring across the air.

Mithos clutched the burn and attacked with another outburst. At such a far distance Yamamoto was easily able to dodge the angelic leader's strike. Mithos anticipated such a tactic and with his other arm attacked with another outburst towards his back, only to realize a bit too late that Yamamoto was coming at his right flank. Mithos' wings took the brunt of the damage

"Hmph. All that talk and in the end you're about as tactful as an amateur. You may have great power Yggdrasill Mithos, and you might have the tactical knowledge to lead an army, but you lack the tactical prowess of fighting one-on-one with someone who is your equal in combat in terms of power and superior to you in terms of experience." Yamamoto taunted. "This duel is decided before it has already begun."

"I believe at a time like this my Sensei would say," Mithos raised his arm and fired off his Death Eater attack, "Don't get cocky!" Multiple blasts of light shot out from Mithos' palm in rapid succession. Yamamoto was unable to dodge and parry them all. But before Mithos could admire scoring a hit, the Captain Commander was already behind him, crouched and poised to attack. Mithos, reading his opponent's energy signature, dodged via teleportation and appeared above Yamamoto hands drawn back together. "Giant Photon!" Mithos fired off the golden energy blast straight at the Head Captain. Yamamoto impeded its movements with his flames only for Mithos to place a hand at the Head Captain's right shoulder. "Outburst."

At point blank range Yamamoto took quite a nasty blow. He began to fall out of the air. Mithos was assured he had won only for Yamamoto to reappear behind him and attack. His haori was missing.

"Way of the Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shiho: Utsusemi."

"I knew that couldn't have finished it. That was way too easy," Mithos commented.

"Hmph," Yamamoto grunted and fired off a powerful blast of fire.

"Death Eater!" Mithos attacked with his rapid blasts of light impeding Yamamoto's attack before taking the time to teleport right before the flames reached him and then appeared underneath Yamamoto's original location. Mithos knew Yamamoto would no longer be there, but he figured it would take the Commander a while to realize Mithos had potentially outsmarted him. Mithos put his palms together in chant. "Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls." Yamamoto emerged to attack Mithos. Mithos saw the commander coming, but did not stop his incantation, not even when Yamamoto drove forth to strike. "Fall before the light of judgment." Yamamoto drew within Mithos' personal space and the angel disappeared by teleporting, delaying the spell before casting it at a distance from Yamamoto. "Judgment!" The sky darkened and powerful rays of light began to fall from the sky.

On the ground, Mithos sudden attack became the deciding factor in Ikkaku and Rachel's duel. One beam of light came cascading down from where the combatants were weapon locked. Both leapt back, but while Rachel was still midway through her back jump Ikkaku appeared behind her with shunpo. Rachel, sensing him, took her staff and, though upside down drove it into the Ikkaku's stomach sending him flying back and reducing her horizontal velocity to zero. Rachel spun her body and dropped the few feet she was in the air to the ground and crouched as she landed. She turned as Ikkaku came back at her with his weapon. Rachel, however, kept an unusual calmness about her and began twirling her staff ever so slowly.

As she did the weapon looked as if it was catching fire, but it was just an optical illusion. _Serina…Raine…I'll have to thank you for teaching me how to use spirit energy to my advantage. _As Ikkaku drew near Rachel finished whatever she had been preparing and swung her staff with colossal force with only one arm. The residual energy coming off of the weapon slammed into Ikkaku and sent him flying, knocking him out cold. Rachel slammed her staff into the ground and wiped the sweat from her brow. "That was a good workout," She said. She then put her staff up along her shoulders and trotted off back to camp to get healed. "See you around Ikkaku."

Back in the air, Mithos' spell had finished raining down from the sky and he and Yamamoto continued to do battle. Yamamoto had managed to avoid every last blast of light and now came rushing at Mithos from the front.

"Holy Lance!" Mithos fired the bright golden lances at his opponent who spun in a corkscrew to dodge Mithos' strikes and continued on the warpath towards the war hero. "Outburst!" Mithos attacked in rage towards Yamamoto to stop his movements. He was determined to win this battle regardless of the circumstances. Yamamoto dodged Mithos' attack and appeared at the seraph's left flank to attack. Mithos pivoted and dodged, only to get hit by the flame arc that followed. Yamamoto stood still and did not approach Mithos. _Why isn't he attacking? What is he up to?_

"This battle is over Yggdrasill Mithos," Yamamoto told him.

"Over?" Mithos grit his teeth. "Just what are you playing at?"

Yamamoto held his sword into the air as flames from all around began to converge onto Ryujin Jakka.

_What?_

"During our entire fight, I've fanned out Ryujin Jakka's flames in many different directions. Many trees of the surrounding forests have caught fire. Even that mountain to your left has been exposed to effects of my Zanpakuto. And with the flames scattered about I can call them back and end this with one final attack."

_I must act quickly. _Mithos prepared a spell as Yamamoto continued to gather his flames. "On the land of the living I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash thy holy sword of ultimate power and fury of thunder."

Yamamoto finished gathering his fire and shot it forward.

Mithos finished his incantation. "Here goes! Indignation Judgment!"

The sky crackled with a loud BOOM as Yamamoto's flames shot forward towards Mithos. In an instant a large energy sword of holy lightning came shooting from out of the sky and struck through the flames.

_Ryujin Jakka's flames have been stopped? Even with my limited power, does such power exist that can overturn so much fire?_

"And now for the finale!" Mithos shouted and spread his palm out imbuing another surge of mana into the holy sword of his attack created a large blast wave of holy lightning, dispersing Yamamoto's flames and sending the sword straight through Yamamoto. The damage was superficial, but victory for Mithos was assured. Yamamoto went falling from the sky and dropped to the ground just outside the Gaoracchia Forest. Mithos floated down and stood by him. "This is my victory old man."

"Yes," Yamamoto got up, barely able to stand. "I concede to your abilities Yggdrasill Mithos. I shall call off the battle. The situation will be rectified."

In the time that followed the fight. The war was called off on Aselia's inhabitants. There was much rejoicing by the citizens, but there was no rest for the Gotei and its forces.

Unohana was forced to intervene to calm the battle between Kenpachi and Kratos. The fight was considered inconclusive and Kenpachi vowed to face Kratos in battle at another time.

Haste was made back to the Soul Society.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Back at the research bureau May was continuing to face Album Atrum and she wasn't doing too well. As another Kyodai Hyoga ripped through her body she stood, panting, trying to hold her own against Album Atrum. The rogue Soul Reaper had donned his Visored mask and was now bashing May around like a rag doll.

Momo had intervened at one point only to get cut down on the spot. She was alive, but she wouldn't last long without aid.

Album Atrum appeared before May and struck her with the broad side of his fire sword, sending her tumbling along the ground. He then stepped on her stomach and ground his heel into her navel. May's sword sealed itself. She could hardly breathe.

"It's been fun Captain Stowa, but you no longer pose a threat to me. Goodbye."

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!" Byakuya made it just in the nick of time.

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. My, oh my, this is an interesting turn of events," Album Atrum chuckled.

"Talbumosuke Atrumier, to think that all along that Soul Society's greatest threat was right where I could see it. I shall make up for this grave error and kill you where you stand," Byakuya declared.

"Kill me?" Album Atrum asked and then laughed maniacally. "Your sense of justice knows no limits it seems. You may attempt to kill me if you can, but you will not succeed."

"Your statement needs to be amended," Byakuya said with a cold tone. "I am not acting on my sense of justice and I am not acting on my duties as a captain." Byakuya drew out his sword. "The moment you targeted my pride," Byakuya held his sword upside down, "You crossed the line. Bankai," Byakuya let go of his sword as it sunk into the ground and up rose the thousands of gigantic blades. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." As the blades dispersed into countless tiny fragments Byakuya started to attack his enemy with the use of his palms to attack twice as fast.

Album Atrum got behind him and attack with Kesso Shugeki. Byakuya blocked with a wall of flower petals and then sent the blades at Album Atrum. He avoided being hit and got directly above Byakuya. "Kuroana." The black energy went blasting towards the noble captain. By surrounding himself in his own blades Byakuya became completely impervious to damage. _Impossible. Kuroana is the epitome of destruction when two opposing forces meet. No force in the world can halt it, not when I have my hollowfication added onto it._

Byakuya sent a countless amount of blades sailing towards Album Atrum. The rogue captain dodged each assault only to find himself trapped within several arcs of Senbonzakura's Blades. _I have you now! _Album Atrum hit the dirt, but got up. He sealed his sword and his mask dissipated. He was cut up really badly. He looked at Byakuya, angrily as he panted. "Giving up?" Byakuya asked. "You should while you still have your life. The Head Captain has gone to Aselia to quell the fighting. In a few moments you'll be trapped. Your reign of terror is over before it has begun. Give up."

"Never," Album Atrum spat. Some blood accompanied his saliva. "I will not give up. I will fight and surpass you all. I will become an entity surpassing that of the gods!" Album Atrum's sword gave off a dark purple-blue glow and his eyes burned with the same aura and hatred. "I have already surpassed the power of Soul Reapers and hollows. Aizen was weak, believing the Hogyoku would save him. The Hogyoku is a tool not a toy. Allow me to show what happens when one holds all the powers they can!" Album Atrum held up his sword in front of him, looking at it with a manic grin with his other hand facing the ground with his knuckles bent. "Break free from the seal. Enjaulado Bestia!" **(Encaged Beast). **Album Atrum's body began to twist and morph. He became as large as Sajin Komamura and his skin turned blue. He had a head shaped like a lion's. His body hulked like a gorilla's and two bony wings shot out of his back and hollow bone armor covered his shoulders and thighs. A devilish tail shot out from behind and his hands and feet became clawed spikes ran down his back. He reared back and roared, the resulting shockwave pushed Byakuya back a few inches

"This," Album Atrum spoke in a distorted voice, "is my ultimate form! I have broken the bonds of Soul Reapers and Hollows and gained immense power. And I will crush you with this destructive power that I have obtained! Die!" Album Atrum struck at Byakuya with unbelievable power and speed. Byakuya's flower barrier was crushed and the noble captain was forced to dodge only for a powerful red cero to come sailing his way. Byakuya was blasted away and Album Atrum charged forward at him and pinned the noble captain to the ground. He cackled like a man gone mad. "It's over Byakuya Kuchiki!"

Byakuya smirked.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You're wide open," Byakuya stated. Album Atrum turned as all of Byakuya's Senbonzakura blades went slamming into the beast's back. Album Atrum screeched in pain as the blades tore through him and he chucked Byakuya as hard as he could who landed hard against a wall. Album Atrum regenerated his power.

"Dammit that stung!" He shouted. "I'm going to…"

"Be a good boy and come quietly," An accented, cocky voice called out to him.

Album Atrum turned to face Shinji. "Shinji Hirako."

Shinji whistled. "You certainly got big Atrumier. Been eating your vegetables?" Shinji asked.

"You dare mock me?" Atrum attacked, only to get cut in the shoulder as Shinji attacked him from the side.

"You probably can't smell it cause you don't have a nose at the moment." Shinji said and turned to reveal Sakanade released. "But you're in my world now. The inverted world," Album Atrum grunted. "You're as good as dead Atrumier. The Gotei has come back to clean up their mistake and you and your group's gonna get mobbed. The rebellion is over."

"What are you talking about?" Album Atrum chuckled. "The Rebellion has just begun." His eyes shined momentarily and suddenly Shinji found himself wrapped up by a red and yellow mushroom wearing a hat with black tendrils attached to it. "In this form I can summon powerful monsters from the netherworld, monsters native to Aselia. I am the great demon Album Atrum. No one shall stop me!"

Album Atrum pounded the ground and sent out a shockwave that blasted Shinji to the ground. Atrum then trampled over the guy and called for a retreat.

At the site of their battle, Ichigo and Grimmjow were still going when the order was made. This was actually a benefit for Ichigo.

Grimmjow's skill had improved so much that the adolescent Soul Reaper had been getting his clock cleaned, despite using both Shadow's Ring _and_ his hollow mask.

"What was that you said about me not being a challenge Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked before punching Ichigo in the face and knocking the Soul Reaper to the ground, shattering his mask. Ichigo's Bankai disengaged. "You'd best improve yourself, cause this won't be the last time we'll meet. Album Atrum's called for a retreat and I get the feeling the next thing he'll be having my group and me do is defend his new stronghold. When the Soul Society sends an army after us you had better show up. This match was inconclusive, but I think we know who would've won. So get stronger and fight me again. The next time we fight, we'll settle this for good." Grimmjow opened a garganta and left. Ichigo passed out on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later<strong>

With the enemy retreating and matters between the Aselians and the Soul Reapers nullified, Yamamoto spoke to the Central Forty Six to explain the situation.

"An Aselian was still able to fight and defeat you with you having only one arm and with your power limited. They are still dangerous."

"And what of Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Soul Reaper?" Yamamoto argued. "He is strong, but we do not genocide Karakura Town. We defended it from Aizen. Aselia can be a prosperous and allied planet if we let it. Talbumosuke Atrumier, now calling himself Album Atrum, spoke no falsehoods, but he left quite a bit of information out: such of the fact that those with enough strength to fight us on equal level on Aselia are few and far in between. We have fought alongside these select few as allies. The planet might very well be aware of our existence, and therefore discretion is of the absolute necessity when dealing with it. I call for the motion that Aselia be allowed to prosper on the grounds that any representatives sent to the world must have a high ranking in stealth or must not be assigned anywhere near civilization."

There was silence and glances between the members of the council before the lead member spoke. "Given current events, I, as head of the council, do by here grant said motion to be authorized. Soul Reapers will not be sent to Aselia unless they are stealthy or are assigned away from civilization."

"Now that that is settled with," Another member spoke up, "Let us discuss the matter of what shall be done against the former captain formerly known as Talbumosuke Atrumier."

"Yes, what do you plan to do about that Head Captain?"

"There are a couple of individuals of interest I would like to speak to about Talbumosuke Atrumier's objective and then I plan to mount an attack to stop him," Yamamoto stated.

"Then everything is as it should be. This meeting of the Central Forty Six is adjourned."

Shortly after this, a captain's meeting was called with Kisuke Urahara making a special guest appearance. As the meeting went on, Ichigo was venting his frustrations on a wall in the Seireitei by punching it over and over. He annotated each punch with a loud "Dammit!" After the last one he let his left fist rest against the wall and looked at his right fist with anguished eyes. He had used his full strength and Grimmjow had beaten him.

A hand came sweeping through the air and slapped him. "Get a hold of yourself!" Ichigo turned to his right to see a rather angered Sheena. "So you lost, so what? Next time you'll do better. You always do better."

"You don't get it," Ichigo argued, "I used my full power, the power I used to defeat Richter and he still beat me. What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't have a level of power higher than that."

"Idiot!" Sheena slapped him again. "So what, just because you lost you're going to start complaining about it? What's gotten into you? For as long as I've known you, a loss drove you to determination, but now all of a sudden you're giving in. I can't accept that! That's not the Ichigo Kurosaki I know. That's not the Ichigo Kurosaki…I fell in love with."

Ichigo just tensed up. "I…I just don't know what to do. Grimmjow wouldn't follow anyone else unless they were stronger than him. Album Atrum took down two captains one right after the other." He lifted his head. "How the hell am I supposed to beat someone like that?"

His answer was another slap. "And complaining about it is solving the problem? You're the best chance we've got, everyone knows that. If the Head Captain thought he could defeat Album Atrum he would've done so by fighting him. He, and everyone else knows, that you're out best shot at winning. But if you're just going to give up then we might as well look elsewhere. I…I'm going to try and figure something out. If you need me I'll be in Senpai's division," Sheena ran off.

Ichigo clenched his fist. _I…I just don't know what I'm supposed to do to get stronger._

"Ichigo," Ichigo turned around to see a woman with green hair and a red shirt.

"Oh, Pronyma," He said, recognizing her. "Something you need?"

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Sheena," She said.

"And?"

"And I think I might be able to help," She said. "It's risky, but I think it might work."

"Just tell me what it is." Ichigo had seen his share of risks and more. The words 'you could die if you fail' were chances he was used to taking.

"You are…highly affiliated in darkness correct?" Pronyma asked.

"Your point?" Ichigo didn't like being reminded of such things.

"I…have the power to amplify the darkness within people. It is…how Kiku obtained her powers to begin with. I exposed her to my mana and she used it to grow and become stronger. However, someone like you, whose power could potentially be limitless, might easily become strong enough to the point we all need you to be."

"What are the risks?" Ichigo asked.

"There are two. The first is that if you do not accept the darkness willingly it will go out of control in your body and you'll turn into a monster and we'll all be forced to subdue you." Pronyma said.

"Subdue me?" Ichigo asked. Pronyma drew a finger across her neck and made a gurgling sound, as if pretending to slit her throat. Ichigo got the message. "What's the second risk?"

"To give this to you burns away my body's own mana as a catalyst, and this is the part I'm more worried about with you. With Kiku she was a child and therefore did not need much. However for this to work I need to grant you enough power to match your Shikai state. When I talked with Rukia about how you became a Substitute Soul Reaper she said you nearly took all of her reiryoku, if you do that with me, you'll wind up killing me," Pronyma stated. Now Ichigo was unsure about this. "You are the best shot we have at this Ichigo, if that means I have to let out all of the mana in my body to do it, so be it."

"But Inoue could revive you couldn't she?" Ichigo asked.

"If you take all the mana in my body and release it into you, then reviving me would reverse the effects on your body. No one can create energy; it has to come from somewhere," Pronyma explained.

"So it's a one way road," Ichigo exhaled.

"I don't know if perhaps Kisuke Urahara might have an option or two, but…"

"Urahara-san's going to be focusing on a way to stop Album Atrum's plans, whatever they are. If he knew of a way to beat Album Atrum he would've already told me about it. If this is our only option, then let's do it."

"Very well," Pronyma answered and then lifted her arm and focused her energy on Ichigo. A green light surrounded him and swirled about him. A yellow ball of energy formed in the center of his chest as part of the energy surrounding him. Ichigo could feel a great weight crushing him, making it hard for him to breathe.

_I have…to take control. _Ichigo thought to himself. He put his hand to his chest and clutched it. He began to hyperventilate.

_What's taking him so long? I've already used twenty five percent of my body's mana. That should be more than sufficient._ Pronyma was forced to add another five percent.

_I need to take control…I need to take control…I need…to take…control! _Ichigo chanted to himself. Ichigo felt his vision beginning to wane. _I have to stay awake…I can't…let it consume me._ Ichigo dropped to one knee, the darkness at his back, when he felt a calming hand place itself upon his shoulder. Ichigo turned his head over his shoulder to see Zangetsu standing over him. "Old man…" Another hand placed itself on Ichigo's opposite shoulder. Ichigo snapped his head to look in the other direction. "Tensa Zangetsu!"

"Ichigo, do not fear the darkness," Zangetsu told him. "It is every much a part of you as we are."

"Our power is your power. Accept the darkness and it will become a part of you. We will not let the darkness consume you. Place your faith in us to protect you," Tensa Zangetsu said.

Sweat began to trickle down Ichigo's face. "I…trust you…both." He managed to get out.

"So let it be said," Zangetsu began.

"So let it be done," Tensa Zangetsu finished.

There was an explosion of energy as Ichigo sat on his knees. Dark energy flooded out from him. Pronyma guarded herself with the contraption that always floated around her. When it cleared Ichigo stood looking no different than usual, but he felt much stronger.

"How do you feel?" Pronyma asked him, clutching her shoulder, trying to keep herself from collapsing. The woman felt as if she had just gone for a 10 mile run.

"Really good, actually," Ichigo admitted. He flexed his right arm a few times and then unsheathed Zangetsu from behind his back. With one arm he held it and looked at the ground next to him. He took a solid swing and the ground caved in beneath his power, the wall nearby cracked like a spider web and then collapsed from the damage.

"By accepting my dark gift, your powers have been amplified. Your added strength will make it possible to reach new heights, but such things you will have to reach on your own," Pronyma told Ichigo.

Ichigo put his sword away. "All right then."

Genis then came running up the pathway. "There you guys are," He panted. "We're all meeting at the division one barracks for an important meeting. Let's go." Pronyma and Ichigo followed the young mage.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** Division**

With the captain's meeting having been over, Urahara met with the Aselians, the Visoreds, and Ichigo and friends, to relay to him what was said at the meeting.

"So what's the big news?" Zelos asked.

"I explained to the Head Captain what Album Atrum's objective is. Right before Kurotsuchi's daughter left for Hueco Mundo, according to Captain Stowa, Album Atrum told her to 'go keep an eye on the tower'. According to Captain Kuchiki, Senna, an adopted daughter of the Atrumier family, was last seen leaving with our enemy. Given those details I can only think of one thing that he'd be up to."

"Well don't keep us in suspense," Sheena said, "Tell us what it is."

"He's after an ancient tower: Crepusculo Palacio Imperial."

"The Twilight Imperial Palace?" Mithos' eyes widened.

"So you do know about it?" Urahara said.

"Yes," Mithos answered. "The Twilight Imperial Palace, or as you know it by Crepusculo Palacio Imperial, is a tower of unlimited magic and demonic energy. When the tower was destroyed, the magic within it was placed in the seals of the Summon Spirits. However, at the time I already had pacts with all eight of the elemental spirits."

"Wait so does that mean we broke the seals by forming pacts with the Summon Spirits when we regenerated the world?" Raine asked.

"It is...as you say," Kratos said. "This…was yet another reason we couldn't allow all the pacts to be made. Something it seemed Yuan had forgotten."

"It was bound to happen eventually, if not now then later. It didn't have to be one person to form all eight pacts. Once all eight pacts were formed anew, the seal would be broken," Yuan defended his decision.

"However, there is more to it than that," Mithos said. "It is my understanding that there is a noble family in the Soul Society tasked with safeguarding the amulets that hold the last key to unlocking the power of the tower."

"That noble family fell around half a century ago," Urahara stated. "It's last surviving member was taken to Hueco Mundo, possibly to release the power held within her amulet."

"That is…troublesome," Kratos spoke.

"Who cares how this happened?" Lloyd exclaimed. "I want to know what's going to happen if we can't find a way to stop it."

"The way I remember reading about it, Crepesculo Palacio Imperial was destroyed because it contained a power forbidden by Soul Society law. There are only two types of powers forbidden to be used in regular practice if they are not contained to one's Zanpakuto." Urahara said.

"What are they?" Marta asked.

"Temporal and Spatial manipulation," Urahara answered.

"But what could Album Atrum gain by having that kind of power under his command?" Regal asked.

"That I don't know. To make matters worse he has the Hogyoku so whatever power was contained within that tower will be amplified extensively. However, such a thing would take time, precisely two weeks by my estimate. We have that time to formulate a plan."

"Plan shman," Shinji said, "Why don't we just mount an assault and beat Album Atrum to a pulp?"

"Even if we could, killing Album Atrum might not completely stop the resurrection of the tower," Urahara explained. "We need some way to nullify the tower's energies and cause its collapse once the energy has been displaced or diffused."

"What about the Hogyoku?" Ichigo asked. "That thing can grant desires right? What if we use the Hogyoku to absorb the energy of the tower?"

"That's…not a bad solution, but there are a few flaws," Urahara answered, "The biggest is that the Hogyoku can't handle that much power, it would self-destruct and the raw energy would flow out. Said energy would have to be contained in some fashion or another. The other flaw is that we would need someone with enough control over their own emotions and desires that that would be their top priority. Suffice to say, despite my brilliant mind, I can't do that."

I started with Serina, followed by Lloyd, and then Raine, Ichigo, Yuan, Zelos and soon the entire group was looking straight at Kratos. The auburn haired crusader sighed. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Do you know anyone else who's as brooding and hard to read as you?" Serina asked. Kratos grunted in annoyance.

"Can you do it?" Urahara asked.

"I can…certainly try," Kratos answered.

"Well, I'll still need to develop a way to contain all of that raw energy and without Kurotsuchi," Urahara trailed off trying to think of someone who could help him. He finally decided on someone, "Yuan I'll need your help."

"I'd be glad to be of assistance." Yuan stated.

"On top of Yuan," Urahara looked at Hiyori, "Whatdya say Hiyori? Wanna help for old time's sake?" His query was answered with a kick to the face.

"Hell no!" Hiyori shouted. "The last thing I want to do is go back to your creepy witchdoctor facility with all those crazy machines. I can't even begin to imagine what kind of high techno-geeky lair that freak Mayuri turned it into! There is no way in hell I'm helping out!"

"All right, all right," Urahara said brushing off his injured nose like it was nothing. "I get it."

"At any rate, do you even still need us Ichigo?" Shinji asked. "This isn't exactly what we signed up for."

"If Album Atrum succeeds it's not just the Soul Society that's in jeopardy," Isshin stated. "This is a problem bigger than just the Soul Reapers and Aselia. We need all the help we can get. I know I plan on sticking around."

"He's got a point Shinji," Yoruichi stated. "We could certainly use the extra hands."

"Well considering Album Atrum's connection to Aizen, I suppose we could continue lending a hand for now. See you guys in two weeks," Shinji walked off, the Visoreds following him.

"Let's get back to Kyoto then Sheena," Ichigo said. "I need to study for finals and we need to fix whatever damage Kon did."

"Right, I'm right behind you," Sheena said and followed suit.

"And what are you all going to do?" Urahara asked the rest of the Aselians.

"Training in the Soul Society might be in our best interest." Lloyd said.

"I agree with Lloyd. We should all do what we can to get stronger," Genis responded. The rest of the group was complacent with this and the group broke up in their own directions.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

The reconstruction of the structure of Crepusculo Palacio Imperial was complete. However, restoring the magical infrastructure of the tower would take time and Album Atrum knew this. However he had the time to spare. Soul Society would need time to recuperate from the last battle and with his new stronghold he would have to build up some new defenses.

Grimmjow and his team had made themselves at home in the tower, Alice had even managed to move her 'dungeon of fun' into the tower's lowest basement. The King of Hueco Mundo was in a really good mood thanks to his near victory over Ichigo so he didn't complain about any orders Album Atrum was currently giving.

Senna was suspended inside a barrier prison atop the tower. Her life force and amulet were slowly feeding into the tower, empowering it with its former energy. The Hogyoku was also being used to supplement the extra energy as well, using the reishi it had fed off of Aizen when the two were connected as a catalyst.

Album Atrum had even managed to create a psychic link between himself and the tower, and by extension the Hogyoku. All he had to do was think and the Hogyoku would obey. He had used its power to raise an army of powerful hollows and extra arrancar. He had even summoned demons from Aselia's underworld and used the power of his Resurreccion, without actually going into it, to summon the monsters he could summon while in that form. When the Soul Society attacked he would be ready.

Nemu, dressed in her white arrancar uniform, looked over one of the upper level balconies. She recalled what Rangiku said, about how she was her father's daughter. It didn't bother her Nemu had made her decision. She was not like her father anyway. She did not torture people or abuse her own subordinates. Yes she had abandoned the Soul Society and joined Album Atrum, but she did it for her own happiness. She was in love and that was all Nemu felt she needed: someone to care for her as she wanted to be cared for.

Mayuri had programmed her to be a servant. She wasn't coded to understand emotions, but she had felt them just the same. She was designed to be a follower, and a follower she would be. The man she followed told her he cared for her. He told her things that gave her a warm fuzzy feeling that she didn't feel anywhere else. Nemu liked this feeling and therefore would continue to serve at the side of the person who gave her that feeling.

Suddenly Nemu was grabbed from behind around her shoulders and waist. She gasped.

"It's just me, my dear," Album Atrum said to her.

"M-master," She moaned. The way he was touching her made her feel different from the usual good feeling she got. He put his hand behind her head and turned her head towards him to kiss her. She liked it when he did that. She liked it very much. Nemu turned around and embraced her new master.

Album Atrum ran his fingers through Nemu's hair and stroked his hand slowly down her back, giving her a shivering sensation.

"We're together and alone," Album Atrum told Nemu and cupped her chin to look at him. "Shall I reward your loyalty to me as I promised you I would?"

"I would like that," Nemu responded. Nemu's master brought his lips back to hers and led her to his quarters. Nemu soon found herself lying on her back, on her master's bed, staring up at him. Album Atrum reached out and pulled aside the folds of her outfit and played with her breast. Nemu began to moan, enjoying the pleasurable feeling coursing through her. Her master began to undress her and propped her up on his lap, playing with one of her breasts with one hand and licking the nip of the other. His other hand snaked down her body and reached her most sensitive spot. Nemu moaned in ecstasy with the pleasure until she couldn't keep the pleasure within her body and came. Her master let her lay back down and she came down from her high. As he made to get up, Nemu grabbed his sleeve.

"W-wait," she moaned. "S-stay…I-I need you."

"I had a feeling that would not satisfy you," Album Atrum de-robed himself and positioned himself to take his servant to the fullest extent that he could. Nemu was the perfect subordinate in his eyes. She was loyal, intelligent and above all: beautiful. Nemu moaned when he entered into her and continued to squeal and gasp in orgasmic glee as he made love to her. Nemu was very happy. She loved her master.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**Kyoto**

Ichigo and Sheena arrived back at Ichigo's apartment. "Right, let's see the damage," Ichigo sighed. He walked into his apartment to see Kon sitting in front of the television, eating pizza and playing Xbox360. "Pause that, now," Ichigo ordered.

"What?" Kon put down the pizza slice. "I haven't done anything."

"Don't give me that. I've been gone for nearly a month. Bull shit you haven't done anything."

"I'm telling you I haven't done anything," Kon said. He seemed sincere.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kon?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"Ignore him, I'll look around the house." Sheena said.

"Un, Thank you," Ichigo said to his girlfriend.

"You guys are wasting your time you're not gonna find anything. Sit down, have some pizza, play some games," Kon offered.

"Ichigo!" Sheena called.

"Coming," He went to Sheena's location. She was holding up a newspaper. "Ask Kon to explain this."

The headline of the paper read: College Student Performs CPR, Saves Life of Actress. The rest of the article went to explain how Kon, in Ichigo's body, saved the life of a famous Japanese voice actress after she began choking on a chicken bone while eating fried chicken at a nearby restaurant.

Ichigo went and shoved the newspaper in Kon's face. "Didn't do anything hmm?"

"I haven't been outside since then," Kon said. "The media won't leave me alone. I'm telling you I have been trying to just go out and _see _that woman, but I can't get more than two blocks without the media hounding me. Your classmates have been a pain, I've had to ask that all your work be sent here."

"Have you been doing it?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you even listening?" Kon asked. "Do something about this!"

"I thought you'd enjoy being a local hero," Ichigo teased.

"There's a difference between local hero and so suffocated by the media that I'm confined to the house!"

"Well that's not a problem to me. Anyway get up I need to study," Ichigo told him.

"But I'm almost finished with the level." Kon complained.

"Dammit Kon! I have two weeks to cram a month's worth of material into my brain. Get off the game now!" Ichigo shouted.

"Make me!" Kon said. Ichigo pulled the plug on the Xbox. "All right Strawberry that's it!" Kon and Ichigo then entered into a wrestling match on the ground. Sheena had to bear witness to it all. Rather than break up the fight she sat down on the couch, grabbed a slice of pizza and watched the match.

**End of Chapter 24**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So yeah…Nemu/Album Atrum lemon and a very funny omake. And also the war arc will now shift into the "assault arc" which will shift into the next arc. I will not tell you what that arc is though. Anyway that's all for now folks. Bye bye)**


	25. Of Water and Flower Petals

**(A/N: I just wrote out the final confrontation between Ichigo and Album Atrum so that delayed the making of this chapter. As did all of my glorious cheering over the fact that, in Mahou Sensei Negima, Jack Rakan is ALIVE! I am cheering so much right now I need to throw a party, but I has no attendees or cakes :(. Anyway enjoy the chapter folks. NOTE: I am using my artistic license to create backstory in this chapter. I've screwed with canon enough as it is, might as well go the full mile :). Oh and there's another lemon in this chapter. I'd also like to thank L002 for indirectly inspiring the omake.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

The Soul Society and the Heroes of Regeneration had less than two weeks to get their act together and storm the castle…tower…whatever! Many, like Lloyd, were honing their skills. Others, like May and Yamamoto, were getting their strength restored from the previous battle. And there were also those, like Urahara and Yuan, who were doing what they could to prepare ways to delay and halt Album Atrum's plans.

Yuan was still worried about Nel. She hadn't shown herself on the battlefield at all. He could only come to the conclusion that she had been captured by the enemy, which given the fact that Ichigo had been beaten down by Grimmjow and Album Atrum's ungodly power seemed rather likely at this point in time.

Ichigo spent time training in his inner world, as he still had classes to attend and exams to study for. Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu pushed him to his limits. Even his inner hollow clashed with him once. Ichigo was determined to become strong. He refused to lose to Grimmjow again, but he knew beating Grimmjow wouldn't be enough. He would have to have the strength to both beat Grimmjow and defeat Album Atrum. The feat seemed nearly impossible, but Ichigo knew that he was the only one who could.

Sheena did her best to allow Ichigo to remain focused on his tasks. She was like a stereotypical housewife with all the cooking and cleaning she was doing. The cooking she enjoyed, the cleaning not so much, but she did what she could for the man she desired to be her future husband. She would often require Kon's help for certain things, often promising death threats or worse if he acted up to keep the mod soul in line. Kon, in the interest of enjoying life, usually obeyed. There were a few times where he stuck out of line, but Sheena reeled him in, usually having to patch any injuries she inflicted later for her boyfriend's sake.

Although Ichigo was the one doing most of the training, Sheena often would collapse at the end of the day as winded as he was. She still managed to find time to train her body by becoming more limber, flexible, strong and acrobatic and combined with what she was already doing it was killing her. For Ichigo his mind was elsewhere to be thinking about life's most enjoyable stress reliever. Sheena was simply too exhausted to care.

Sexual tension was not restricted to just the two of them. In the Soul Society things were getting quite hectic with Lloyd and company having free reign around the area. In one particular instance Genis spent an entire hour reading a book while watching Lavirna and Presea practice, frequently looking up from the pages to watch the two women he cared about.

Yes things were very lively around the Soul Society, but the biggest issue that required resolution was the marriage between Raine and Byakuya. The declaration of it had caused the current situation to become what it was and now Byakuya was meeting with the Elder Council to discuss such things.

"I cannot believe you still plan on marrying that woman," One of the elders stated.

"Raine is but an innocent bystander in this whole affair and need I remind you all that so long as Rukia remains on my side that you cannot overturn my decision to marry Raine?"

"We still are allowed to act as advisory members. We know we cannot overturn your decision, but we would like to make sure that you are making the right one."

"I have never be more certain of anything since my last marriage," Byakuya stated.

"Enough," The elder council turned to hear Atrumier Rehten speaking. "Raine Sage is, as his lordship says, an innocent victim in all of this. My son, Talbumosuke, now calling himself Album Atrum, is solely responsible for the affairs of my house. I ask for mercy in your judgment of what might befall the rest of my family."

"I will postpone judgment on the Atrumiers until your son has been apprehended or, if necessary, killed on sight. If I find no proof that the rest of your family was involved in his decisions and actions I will not hold it against you. At present I am inclined to believe that the late former captain of Squad five and high traitor, Sosuke Aizen, is solely to blame for what happened to your son. Should I find evidence or reason to believe otherwise, know that my punishment will not be light," Byakuya told the leader of the house.

"You have my utmost gratitude for your benevolent mercy your lordship," Rehten bowed his head on the table.

"As for the rest of you, know that I, as head of the Kuchiki clan, plan to be towards the front of the army to take down Album Atrum. One beneath my position has turned and I plan to do what I can to correct his actions. I will not permit Album Atrum's actions to defile the grand name of your families, especially the Atrumiers and, very importantly, my own," Byakuya preached.

"This council is dismissed," One of the elders said and all of the elders left assembly.

Byakuya left the council hall to find Rukia guarding the entrance to the hallowed grounds of the assembly hall. She was guarding it from Raine who was waiting patiently for Byakuya.

"I…didn't know if you would allow her on the most hallowed ground of the family and so…" Rukia tried to explain herself.

"That's quite all right, council is over anyway. Raine, if there is something you wish to discuss with me, please follow me. Rukia you may do as you like," Byakuya spoke

"Hai, nii-sama!" Rukia left in a hurry. Raine followed Byakuya in silence until Byakuya reached his office that he used for clan purposes on his house's grounds. He sat down at his desk and Raine stood by the door.

"You can have a seat if you'd like and you may begin when you'd like," Byakuya told her.

"Th-thank you," Raine walked in and sat down. She said nothing for a moment and the ticking of the clock on the wall was all that could be heard other than Byakuya's writing for the next few minutes. "I…I don't want to bother you if you're stressed out about all of this. I'm sure my presence is inconvenient and…"

"Having you around is always a blessing Raine." Byakuya said as he worked. His tone was professional, but Raine knew he was just tensed from the responsibility thrown upon his shoulders.

"I…how are your injuries. I know that you were injured against Album Atrum and so…"

"Captain Unohana assures me that I'm going to be fine. It's nothing she hasn't dealt with before. Captain Stowa and Vice-Captain Hinamori's injuries were far worse than my own," Byakuya answered.

"What do you plan to do…on the day of battle?" Raine asked. "I know I'll just be put on support with Captain Unohana and Orihime, but someone like you…"

"I'll be towards the helm of the assault force with the other captains. Given that we have a numeric value of eleven as opposed to six as we did when Aizen attacked us we have better odds," Byakuya responded. "However if you're asking who I aim to seek in battle, the answer is Album Atrum. He is not going to get away with putting you in harm's way and stepping on my and his family's honor."

"But can you defeat him?" Raine asked.

"I will certainly try. If I am unable to defeat him, or even unable to do so alone, I will weaken him for whoever will deal the final blow. Even if I am unable to reach him before he falls, so long as he does I will be content," Byakuya answered.

Raine chuckled.

"Is there something funny about what I said?" Byakuya's tone was not accusatory, but one of confusion.

"It's just…your talk about revenge and justice…despite how much you harp on him and look down upon him, you and Ichigo are rather similar," Raine commented.

"I'll thank you not to say that ever again," Byakuya hardened.

Raine only laughed louder. "He's a constant reminder of how you used to be isn't he?"

"I don't believe I ever told you how I used to be," Byakuya put down his writing implement.

"I know you well enough, or at least I would hope I do, to psychologically put together the kind of child you were and how you evolved into the man you are now," Raine responded.

"And you think that I used to be like Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked, now intrigued by Raine's suggestion.

"Impulsive, courageous, determinate, the man you are now reflects two of the three. Your impulsivity was discarded along with your naiveté when you learned how unforgiving and cruel the world could be," Raine evaluated. "Am I wrong?"

Byakuya didn't answer the question directly. Instead he began speaking of his past. "As a child I would constantly hear stories of my family's achievements. My grandfather was revered as an upstanding captain of the thirteen court guard squads. My father was his lieutenant. I revered them both, looked at them with the way a child looks upon his or her idol. 'Someday I will be like that'. I remember myself saying. 'One day it will be my father at the helm of the squad and I will become his lieutenant'."

"But something happened," Raine input.

Byakuya nodded. "It's been so long I don't remember much about what happened. All I do remember is that my father took a hit that was meant for my grandfather and died as a result. I remember walking into the grand hall of the manor that day. My mother grabbed me and held me, sobbing her eyes out. In the middle of the crowd I saw the casket and my father laying in it. I ran to his side and fell into a state of utter shock and panic. Many of the caretakers of the manor said I became withdrawn. My personality changed. I went through a phase of grief and despair and then to make things worse my mother passed on a few years later, overcome with grief by my father's loss and missing the bright wide eyed smile I always showed to the world. My childhood ended on that day."

"It must've been horrible," Raine sympathized.

"It could've been much worse," Byakuya responded. "A few short weeks after my mother died, my grandfather began to raise me in a manner that would be befitting of the Kuchiki head. With so many deaths he couldn't be sure if his time would come soon enough, he wasn't getting any younger."

"What did you do?" Raine asked.

* * *

><p><strong>80 years ago<strong>

**Byakuya's pov**

"Young master get back here this instant!" My grandfather shouted at me.

"I won't!" I shouted back. "Mom and Dad are dead and all you care about is that the family survives. At father's funeral you didn't shed a single tear! I'm not going to stand around and let you force me into something I'm not!"

I ran off and away from the manor, still dressed in my Shihakusho. I didn't care where I ended up, but anywhere was better than my home at the moment. I soon found myself in 13th Division, squatting over Captain Ukitake's coy pond.

"Byakuya-dono?" The voice I heard was the sweet melody of a calming angel. I turned my head, my expression still distraught, to see Hisana standing a few feet away from me. She was the only thing I had in this world that still brought me joy. She closed the gap between us and knelt down beside me. "Byakuya-dono, what's the matter? Tell me."

I sat on my knees and looked back down at the pond. "Otou-san and Okaa-san are dead and Gii-san doesn't even care. He's just been pushing me and pushing me to work hard to become the next head of the family," I clenched my eyes shut. "I know he's not getting any younger and I could soon be without any family at all, but…everything's just so hard. My life has gone completely in the wrong direction. Father wasn't supposed to die. Mother wasn't supposed to stress herself sick and straight into passing on."

Hisana rubbed my back to soothe me. She was the only one I could count on in such dark times. "Do you need a shoulder to cry on Byakuya-dono?" she asked. "I'll give you mine." She was always so kind to me. To her I wasn't the noble son of the Kuchiki family. I was just Byakuya Kuchiki, her former classmate from the academy and former 13th Division partner. She let me use her shoulder to cry on and I grieved for my parents' loss. Before we parted ways Hisana told me one last thing. "I will always be here for you Byakuya-dono. When times are tough and you just want to cry you can always be sure I'll be here to comfort you."

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

**3****rd**** person pov**

"So you knew Hisana since you were very young," Raine said in response to Byakuya's anecdote.

Byakuya explained his relationship with Hisana. "We joined the academy in the same year and wound up in the same classes. She was one of the gifted students. Most of the other students avoided me because I was the only child of the youngest generation of the most famous noble family, but Hisana didn't see me like that. She just saw me as another person. We were both assigned to Thirteenth Division."

"And you fell in love," Raine added.

"Indeed I did. Hisana eventually joined me in sixth division before being moved to fifth and ultimately coming back to my division where she became my direct subordinate. A couple of years later my grandfather stepped down as head of the family, in favor of keeping his health and after the ceremony of my inauguration as new head of the family I asked Hisana to marry me. Needless to say the elder council lost their heads," Byakuya continued.

"I can imagine," Raine chuckled.

"Hisana and I were married for five years. In the midst of our marriage I was promoted to captain and made Hisana my vice-captain. It was the stupidest move I think I could've made," Byakuya said solemnly.

"Why do you say that?" Raine asked.

"The stress from the flack Hisana constantly received from the nobles combined with the stress she received at work weakened her immune system. She never stopped going out to Inzuri to look for Rukia and she caught something there. She was dead within a year," Byakuya answered.

"Yes…you've told me before about how Hisana is Rukia's sister and that she abandoned her in Rukongai," Raine remembered. "She sounds like my mother."

"There is a difference. Unlike your mother who abandoned you so that you could be happy, Hisana did the reverse. She often said she was selfish for abandoning Rukia. She couldn't care for them both and, in the interest of self-preservation, abandoned her. She began looking for her once she became a Soul Reaper. She was hard pressed to find her. She never gave up. I would ask her if she could be certain Rukia was still alive. Hisana said that there was just a feeling she had tugging in the back of her mind that told her that her sister lived. She also said if Rukia was gone that she wanted proof pointing to that fact."

"She just wanted closure," Raine understood.

"Yes," Byakuya answered. "I wish I had known about her searches the moment she started them. Perhaps I would've found Rukia…before she…"

Raine put her hands on the table and on top of Byakuya's hands, caressing them. "It's in the past now Byakuya." She told him. "What you two had is something I will envy. Our relationship, though deep doesn't compare to what you had."

"No one will ever replace her, but having you at my side is the first glimmer of light that I've had since her passing," Byakuya told Raine. He placed one of his hands on one of hers.

"I…can't be that special," Raine was taken aback by the praise Byakuya was giving her.

"You are Raine. I would not be fighting for us if you were not," Byakuya told her.

"I…thank you," Raine replied. She could say nothing else. No words could describe how much she was moved by Byakuya's words. The man she loved could have any woman he wanted, or so she had heard, and he loved her more than any living being or soul.

"I…haven't exactly asked you. I simply assumed you would accept, but so long as you're here," Byakuya got up from his desk and knelt down in front of Raine, cupping a black velvet box in his hand. "Raine," Byakuya clicked open the box revealing a finely crafted gold ring with diamonds woven into it in a double helix pattern, "Will you marry me?"

Raine gasped, blown away. She had heard only one single mention of Byakuya's desire to actually marry her and that was when Album Atrum, when he was still Talbumosuke Atrumier, had attacked her and Lloyd in Sybak. Taking the source of information into account and the fact that Byakuya never confirmed such things while she was incarcerated Raine didn't want to get her hopes up, but now, seeing the ring, she was overcome with emotion she didn't know exactly how to respond. "I…I'm not sure…what to say," Raine stuttered, finding it hard to find her voice.

"If you don't want to say anything, then don't. Just accept it," Byakuya said.

"I do. I…will marry you. I love you," Raine told Byakuya.

"I know," Byakuya put the ring on Raine's finger and then rose to his feet.

Raine gave him the tightest hug she had ever given anyone. She gripped his Shihakusho tightly with her fingers, so thankful for what they had. Raine's entire life had been one ordeal after another. Between raising Genis, her work as a scholar and architect, and the loss and regain of her mother Raine had given up completely on ever finding her own happiness, but now she finally had that. She had someone who loved her; someone she loved back. She never thought it would ever come to this and she was just so happy that she was able to be with the man she loved like this. A couple of tears descended from her face.

"Why are you crying?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm just…so happy. I…didn't think this would ever happen. We're from two totally different worlds and I…I'm just so relieved it can work out," Raine answered.

Byakuya wrapped his arms around Raine's head and back, stroking her hair rubbing her back. "I love you Raine," He told her. "No matter what happens on the upcoming battlefield, I just want you to know that."

"Byakuya," Raine whispered his name and then looked up at him before he brought his lips to hers. They kissed.

"Taicho," The door opened as Renji walked in without even bothering to knock. "I heard you were here…so I just thought…I'd…" he took a good look at the scene he had just walked in on. Byakuya and Raine both opened one eye and Byakuya drew away from his fiancée and looked at Renji with a stone cold glare that even fictional prosecutor Miles Edgeworth would be hard pressed to surpass. Renji pointed to the door. "Right…I'll leave." The door shut and Renji's reiatsu faded out of range.

"Well that downright killed the mood," Raine huffed.

"On the contrary," Byakuya twirled Raine around and kissed her tensely. When he withdrew he told her. "Nothing's changed."

"Oh my," Raine laughed like a wooed maiden swept off her feet.

"Do you want to go somewhere where we can be alone?" Byakuya asked her.

"Let's," Raine responded.

Byakuya led her out of his office and to another part of the manor where he led her up a flight of stairs and down and around a corridor. He stopped in front of a sliding door and grabbed the handle. "Where exactly are we?" Raine asked.

Byakuya slid open the door and flipped the light switch. "My room."

Raine was stunned at the magnificence of Byakuya's bedroom. The room they had stayed in at Zelos' manor didn't even compare to the aesthetics and wonderment of the design of the Kuchiki Family Master's Bedroom. There was a large king sized bed along with a large bookshelf and the room came with its own bathroom, sun deck, and a fine leather couch. Recently there had been an addition of a giant plasma screen TV on the far right wall. Rukia thought her nii-sama needed to "get with the times."

"This is…truly amazing," Raine was in awe.

Byakuya gestured inside the room. "Ladies first."

Raine put a hand on her chest. "My, such a gentleman," She smiled. "But that's one of the things I like about you."

Byakuya led Raine inside his room and closed the door behind them, making sure to lock it this time. The engaged couple returned to frenching each other before Raine found her the back of her legs against Byakuya's mattress. Byakuya stopped and looked at Raine. "We don't have to do this if you're unsure or having doubts."

"I…"

"Hmm?"

"No. I want this. If anything should happen, I might regret it later," Raine said to her fiancé.

"Very well then," Byakuya returned to breaking down the shield of professionalism Raine normally found herself putting up around her and soon she found herself seeing a side of Byakuya she had never seen before: his romantic, chivalrous side. It was a side hidden deep within him. It was the only part of his being that hadn't dissolved along with his childhood.

The next thing Raine knew she was laying down on the sheets, completely stripped, with Byakuya hovering over her. His Shihakusho was still on, but his haori had been discarded. Raine blushed. She was surprised when Byakuya lowered his head and began licking the nipple of her left breast. Raine gasped in a low pitched rather erotic moan. Byakuya continued to fondle Raine's breasts, concentrating on the nipples until they hardened. Whilst he did this Raine squirmed and gasped and moaned. It was the first time she had ever let a man touch her like this. This was the farthest she had ever gone with anyone. Byakuya was the first person she ever fell in love with though, so that was no surprise.

"You certainly have a very mature voice Raine," Byakuya said, "Can you keep it up if I do this?" he stroked a finger up the center of Raine's most sensitive spot. Raine let out a shuddering moan. His touch was so mesmerizing. Byakuya continued to stroke his finger up and down Raine's vagina until he then inserted it into her. He slid it in and out of her a few times and eventually Raine's moans and gasps changed from mature sounding gasps to animalistic cries of pleasure. "I knew it." Byakuya seemed rather pleased with himself. He had managed to shatter Raine's defense completely. He had stripped back the mature front she had put up and awakened the woman beneath. He turned his finger and pushed it into her up to the second knuckle eliciting a rather loud moan from Raine. "Feels good doesn't it?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm." Raine said like an innocent maiden, lip near her middle finger. Byakuya hovered over her and spread her legs. He prepared to go all the way. He looked at her in the eyes. "Go ahead." Raine told him.

Byakuya entered into Raine. Her walls were so tight around him. As he pushed further in he felt something give way. He looked at Raine. "Did I just…"

"Is that so surprising?" she asked him.

"Raine," Byakuya leaned over and kissed her before continuing to move in and out of her. As he did, Raine, for the first time in her life, felt the intense pleasure of sex. Her breathing became erratic as Byakuya moved in and out of her. As he continued to move her body began to pulse and Raine could feel pressure building in between her legs. She started to moan incredibly loudly. She didn't try to internalize, she couldn't. The feeling was too intense.

"I…Byakuya," she panted as he moved in and out of her. "I'm going…I'm going to…I…" she couldn't even speak as the pressure started to build intensely. Raine threw her head back and orgasmed, moaning as the intense climax surged through her body. Byakuya, after a few more thrusts came as well, releasing his phallic seed inside her body.

After their little escapade the couple settled down in Byakuya's large bed, cuddled up with one another. Raine was the first to break the silence since their climax.

"Byakuya," she said, "Do you really take pride in having me for a fiancée?" she asked.

"Just as much, if not more pride, than I do having Rukia as a sister-in-law," Byakuya told her.

"Thank you," she said.

"There's no need to thank me," Byakuya told her as he ran a finger through her hair.

"Perhaps not from your perspective," Raine responded as she moved her hand down Byakuya's chest, "but from my perspective I am very thankful for having met you and to have fallen in love with you and I'm extremely thankful that you fell in love with me."

"Then you're quite welcome," Byakuya told her.

Raine snuggled deeper into her future husband's embrace and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Whew!" Zelos exasperated, as he pulled his head up from the fountain he had it dipped in. He threw a towel around his neck. "I am exhausted." He looked over to his training partner. "Thanks for the workout hun."

Zelos' partner was the former fukutaicho of squad 8: Lisa Yadomaru. "You're not so bad yourself." Lisa said and sat down against a tree before pulling a magazine out of her gym bag. Zelos saw the cover and cautiously tiptoed around the Visored to peer over her shoulder and look at what she was reading. "You can look with me if you want to." Lisa's sudden statement caused Zelos to almost lose his balance.

"Sure, I'd love to." Zelos squatted down and looked at Lisa's magazine with her. "So you're into that kind of thing?"

"I don't see what the big deal is really. A girl can't be interested in this sort of thing and still be…"

"Did I say there was anything wrong with it?" Zelos asked. "It's rare that I find a woman like yourself with…interests similar to my own."

"Is that so?" Lisa took a glance at Zelos and began eyeing him up. _He's certainly not bad looking. Hmmm..._

"Zelos you idiot! What are you doing?" From out of nowhere Seles appeared to scold her brother.

"Miss Lisa, allow me to introduce to you my kid sister Seles," Zelos gestured to the perturbed redhead.

"Nice to meet you," Lisa said without even taking an eye off her magazine.

"Zelos how can you be reading something like this? What is wrong with you?" Seles asked.

"Uhhhh, I'd say just about everything, but it is oh so right at the same time," Zelos chuckled.

"No! Unacceptable! I…you should be resting and taking a nap after strenuous training not…THAT!"

"Well were about to do something else," Lisa said putting down her magazine.

"We were?" Zelos asked. Lisa gave him an alluring wink. "Oh! That's what you mean. Sounds great."

"Care to join us Seles?" Lisa asked.

"Wh-what? H-how could you suggest such a thing? In case you've forgotten, this idiot happens to be my brother!" Seles shouted.

"Such things are not uncommon amongst nobility," Lisa said. "And unless I'm mistaken aren't you two only half siblings."

Seles' face turned so red it matched the color of her hair. She punched Zelos in the face and shouted. "You're wrong!" as she ran away from him and Lisa.

Lisa took one look at Zelos who was out cold on the ground. She looked left. She looked right. She looked left again and she looked right again. "I don't think he'll mind." She said and proceeded to remove her top.

**End of Chapter 25**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So we have Lisa taking advantage of Zelos while he's unconscious and Byakuya finally popped the question to Raine, leading them to romance one another. Yayz for a ByaRaine lemon. Anyway I gotta now decide what I'm going to do with regards to getting the assault arc to the actual assaulting part so I'll see you all later.)**


	26. Frontline: Let Me Hear Your Battlecry

**(A/N: Screw correlation I have inspiration! I was watching Yu-gi-oh Capsule Monsters before making this chapter…hence the abridged reference)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Presea stood around open ground taking a few practice swings with her axes. She was improving her dual wielding fighting style going only by memory of Lloyd's fights. Shunsui had seen her practicing and gave her some tips like proper balance and a few dual wielding techniques like the dual arc sweep, dual riposte, and the low sweep.

During her balancing lesson, Presea was unusually calm and collected upon being reminded that her 'center of gravity' was different due to her...other dual set. Most women would've smacked Shunsui with the pommel of their weapon, but Presea was unusually calm about being told such a detail.

Her response was a seriously toned: "I understand."

It had been a few hours since Presea had been given her tips and she was doing quite well in her skill development. She was sweating up a storm, having finished her exercises and was wiping her face with a cloth. _I must be ready for battle. _Presea thought to herself. Presea was still having trouble controlling her own strength and she wanted to be in perfect form for the battle. There were a couple of Soul Reapers she had faced in the assault that she only meant to wound them and wound up cleaving them clean in half. The girl turned woman had to make sure her strength was in proper check. If she constantly exerted more force than necessary she'd tire quicker and balance was the key. She continued her cool down with some basic muscle exercises. However when she started doing wall pushes she wound up pushing the wall clean down. Presea became troubled and began fearing her own strength. _What if I'm not meant to control this power? What if this is just simply how I am now? Even if balance is the key, what if that balance only creates more destruction in my attempts to protect those I care about?_

"Talk about a case of déjà vu," A calm, authoritative voice stated.

Presea turned to see Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya standing a bit away from her. "Oh…Captain Hitsugaya."

He nodded and then observed the area and the inadvertent destruction Presea had caused. "From the looks of things, I'd say you're having trouble controlling your own power."

"Y-yes, but how did you…"

"I was in the same position as you are now once before. It was when I first obtained Hyornimaru's power," Hitsugaya responded.

"But…" Presea looked at her clenched fist, "Surely my power is not the same as subjugating one's Zanpakuto. My power is natural. The power of your Zanpakuto is mastered and controlled with time."

"That may be, but fearing such power doesn't beget any results either. Take it from someone who's been in your position before," Hitsugaya lectured.

Presea merely nodded. "I understand. I pose a question to you then: what did you do when you struggled to contain Hyorinmaru's power? The source may not be the same, but I've come to not be surprised any longer when the answer I, or my friends, seek is not something tangible or anything that can be done with physical might."

"Hyorinmaru simply asked me a question. As he saw me struggling to contain his power and utilize it properly he asked me the following: what did I want to do with his power? Why was I so eager to control it and wield it properly?" Hitsugaya answered Presea.

"What was your answer?" Presea asked.

"My answer does not matter. What matters is how you answer the question. Try some silent meditation and the answer you seek may come to you. At any rate, seeing as how the collateral damage I kept being told about was just you practicing, I believe I'll return to my office." Hitsugaya walked away and then began to wave his hand like a flag as he trotted on back to his room. "Don't worry about the damages. I'll just deduct it from Rangiku's paycheck next time she slacks off."

After he disappeared Presea took what her friend said to heart. She sat down with her axes sheathed behind her back, legs folded, eyes closed, and meditated. _Captain Hitsugaya has a point. Why am I doing this? Well I know that. I'm doing this for my friends. Coming to terms with who I am was why I allowed myself to awaken to who I truly am in the first place. But still, there has to be something more, something that I'm not thinking about. Why is controlling my power important? It's so I can fight more efficiently. But why is that important? It's so I can help my friends. My friends are important. I know that's the reason I'm doing all of this, but that can't be all of it. Or is it really that simple and I'm just overcomplicating a simple matter? But having this power is more important than simply helping them. I'm already strong, but I want to be more efficient. Why is that so important? _There was a pause in Presea's train of thought. _Now that is something I cannot answer immediately. And that is the key to learning the secret to becoming more powerful. However, I cannot waste time sitting here. _Presea stood up and unsheathed her weapons. "I need to make use of Captain Kyoraku's tips and tricks." She took a stance holding one axe out in front of her and the other crossed behind her back. If she spun she would wipe out everything around her if there was a target. "I will find my answer as I get better."

Across the way, Cyrus was practicing with Caster. His targets were live hollows that Kurotsuchi had kept locked up in the pits scattered about the Seiretei. After clearing out another pit he sat on a rooftop to take a break and polish his weapon.

As he sat there with a cloth, cleaning Caster, Lavirna came by. "Why are you still here?" she asked her brother.

Cyrus put down the cloth and sheathed his weapon. "Because you're still fighting."

"That didn't seem to matter much to you when I came by to ask for help." Lavirna reminded him.

"Your friend, Presea, won my cooperation on a game of Poker," Cyrus said

"You told me she got your help with defending Aselia. You didn't have to come all the way here to the Soul Society," Lavirna told him.

"Do you want me to leave?" Cyrus asked.

"No, but…"

"Then what's the problem?" Cyrus wanted to know.

"Anything outside your own personal problems never mattered to you before, why start now? You always act like I could take care of myself so you never worried about me, why change?"

Cyrus stood up. "Your friend, Ichigo, changed my mind."

"Ichigo hasn't been here in the seven days we've been here and on the day of the war…"

"On the day of the war I asked him what he was doing here," Cyrus stated and started to reminisce.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Ago<strong>

"So, you're the famous Ichigo Kurosaki I keep hearing about." Cyrus walked over to Ichigo.

"Famous?" Ichigo asked.

"My sister and her friends revere you, that's all," Cyrus shrugged. "To be honest I thought you'd be ten feet tall with lasers coming out of your eyes."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Cyrus answered plainly.

"What do you want?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"I wanted to know why you are here," Cyrus answered. "This is not your world. I know you are closely connected to the Chief of Mizuho, but…"

"I'm here because it's the right thing to do," Ichigo interrupted coldly. "My own happiness with Sheena and her safety doesn't stop me from putting my neck out on the line for the safety of innocent civilians."

"Don't you trust the chief enough to know she'll be all right?" Cyrus asked.

"That's not the main concern here for me. Whether Sheena can handle herself or not is not my concern at all why I'm here. Besides, if something did wind up happening and I wasn't here to do anything about it, I could never forgive myself. I would feel like my absence allowed Sheena to die," Ichigo vocalized. Cyrus was silent. "You mentioned you had a sister. Who is she?" Ichigo asked.

"Her name is Lavirna. I believe you two met when you all went to rescue Professor Sage from these Soul Reapers we are about to fight."

"Oh the archer girl," Ichigo recognized Lavirna by her skills. "There's not much resemblance between the two of you."

"She and I are not blood relatives. Before we ever met I was contracted to kill her, needless to say I failed. Lavirna and I both turned out to be half-elves. We did some talking and after a while I decided to take her in. She didn't have any living family, poor girl was born into the Desians and left when she was young," Cyrus responded.

"What happened to your contractor?" Ichigo asked.

"I told the nobleman the truth. Lavirna was alive and she was really pissed," Cyrus said.

"What happened then?" Ichigo asked.

"The old codger paid me to be his bodyguard. I told Lavirna to pretend she didn't know me for a while. Of course poor bastard wound up dying of a heart attack about a month later. He was an old fart, about seventy. His widow hung herself out of grief. Rather than take the house for myself I just took some gald and jewelry that would equal the pay I was owed and then turned the uninhabited mansion over to the king to divvy up. Lavirna was just happy she didn't have to put on a charade anymore," Cyrus told Ichigo.

"Sounds like you care a lot about her," Ichigo said.

"She can take care of herself, but I couldn't sit by and let her wander the world like that. Everyone needs a roof over their heads and I just happened to have one available," Cyrus replied.

"You two share a sibling relationship. You said so yourself. You could have a close friendship, but that's not how you describe it. That and taking her in says a lot about you," Ichigo told the merc.

"Please, I'm not like you who can so selflessly help others on a whim. Presea has a contract on me. That's the whole reason I'm here," Cyrus said. "It has nothing to do with Lavirna."

"Say what?" Cyrus had hit a nerve with the college student.

"Did I stutter?" Cyrus asked.

"You took Lavirna in as an older brother and you're only here for money?" Ichigo asked.

"Who said I was getting paid?" Cyrus asked. "Presea won me in a bet."

"That's even worse! If I was in your position I'd be making damn well sure Lavirna wasn't hurt and I'd be shooting off the heads of any Soul Reaper who got within striking distance," Ichigo raved. Cyrus didn't respond. "You took her in and call yourself her brother. If that's what you consider yourself to her then act like it. Take responsibility and do what an older brother should and protect her. Blood or not she's your sister now!"

"You have a sister of your own, don't you?" Cyrus asked.

"Two actually, both the same age," Ichigo answered. "I'd never let them get hurt. I'd go so far as to kill a man for harming them. Big brothers are born first so they can protect the little ones who come after them. If you're going to be one, even if Lavirna's not related to you by blood, then you should protect her with your life!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"During the battle his words sunk in. I've always shirked my responsibilities around you whenever it suited me, but no more. From now on if you're entering into a dangerous situation I want to be there at your side. I'm your brother. Protecting you is like having a permanent contract that I signed the day I took you in," Cyrus told Lavirna.

"Cyrus…I…thank you," Lavirna was moved by her brother's change in attitude. She had always admired his skill and ability to be so unaffected by anything the world could throw at him. Ichigo had done a wonderful thing, he had turned Cyrus into the supportive figure Lavirna had always knew he could be.

"Tomorrow on that battlefield stick close to me and let's take those arrancar down one by one, shoulder to shoulder. What do you say?" Cyrus asked his sister.

"Yeah," Lavirna said with her game face on. She and Cyrus bumped fists and knuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

Yuan lay with his head on a desk. He had been up for the past nine days straight. As a seraph he didn't need sleep every day, but even he had his limits. He was drained of energy and half-asleep, a lit candle positioned next to his left elbow, when Urahara opened the door in the back of the room.

"It's done," He said.

Yuan yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What's done?"

"I think this is going to work Yuan," Urahara told him.

"Oh…you got it finished?" Yuan was completely out of it.

Urahara nodded. "Why don't you get some rest? There's five days before the two week period we were given, but due to research if we wait too long then the battle energy spread by the assault will awaken the tower's true potential. Also there's no guarantee Album Atrum won't start syphoning Senna's life energy quicker to speed up the process. We're attacking in two days. Get whatever sleep you can and be ready to go out there."

"Yeah…sounds good." Yuan got up and immediately collapsed on the floor, knocking over the trash bin and sending rolled up scrolls everywhere. Urahara smiled and propped the blue haired angel up on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. We've had a rough nine days and we need to be ready to fight." Urahara led Yuan to a vacant dorm so his research partner could get some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

With the day of the invasion finally here it was just a matter of setting up the gigantic Garganta that needed to be opened and adjusting the transfer settings so that the captains and the like could go in at full strength.

With Nel nowhere in sight, but believed to be captured, Nemu having defected, and Mayuri being dead, the only people who could affix a Garganta properly were Yuan and Urahara. Because of this, they would both have to stay behind in order to keep the large portal open. Yuan was disgruntled by this considering he wanted to be out there and sink his blade into Album Atrum for whatever he had done with Nel, but he did his best to hide his displeasure. Urahara was also worried about the device he made not working properly, but both Kratos and Yoruichi, the former who would be using the device, and latter who would be assisting the former, both were able to lower his anxiety quite a bit. Unlike most of Urahara's plans there was no failsafe if this plan backfired.

"Oh that's a load of bull Kisuke," Shinji told the ex-research captain when he heard that bit of news. "You always have a backup plan."

"On the contrary this is the only shot we have at stopping Album Atrum. However, that doesn't mean my plan isn't flexible enough to adapt in the case of unforeseen circumstances," Urahara responded.

Shinji's expression grew serious. "What kind of unforeseen circumstances are we talking about?"

"We're dealing with a man who grew under Aizen's wing and then went and stabbed Aizen in the back, something I'm pretty sure Aizen never counted on. Knowing Aizen he probably expected Atrum to bust him out of the Muken and have him aide him in his quest. And then at the apex of their conquest Aizen would stab Aturm in the back and take the glory for himself. Needless to say, Atrum acted first."

"Wait this is the first I'm hearing about Aizen's demise. What else are we unaware of?" Shinji asked.

"Not much. You saw Atrum's release and I've studied the reports. I can confidently say we don't have to worry about perfect illusions this time," Urahara joked.

"Oh yeah that helps a lot," Shinji said sarcastically.

"Relax, we have the entire top two tiers of the thirteen divisions, plus your gang, Ichigo, and the Aselians going into Hueco Mundo. Album Atrum has Grimmjow, Nemu and a fighting force of less than a dozen powerful arrancar at his side. He also has the Hogyoku and the tower's magic, which could help him even up the odds," Urahara said. "It'll be a long, close fight."

"And our best shot at victory is Ichigo reaching Album Atrum as soon as possible."

"Someone may have to engage him first to hold his attention. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques will no doubt want to take Ichigo on and the young man's pride won't let him just brush the guy off, not after he lost," Urahara added.

"I know."

Urahara took notice of the set up around him. "I think we're about ready to start," He called out to the research bureau. "Okay everyone! Places!"

Everyone who was going into Hueco Mundo stood idly as Yuan and Urahara opened up the gate. Ichigo was one of the first combatants to enter the Garganta. Many of the captains were right alongside him. It was practically a race to get into Hueco Mundo first.

After a few minutes of running, the 11 remaining squad captains and 12 remaining lieutenants entered Hueco Mundo. Ichigo, the Visoreds , Ratatosk's Rangers, Lloyd and his companions and Mithos and Pronyma emerged from the giant garganta. Upon emerging, the invasion force soon found that they were surrounded by hollows (menos included), low level arrancar, demons and monsters. All of these things were given life by the Hogyoku. They were born from the very sand of Hueco Mundo itself.

"Nice welcome!" Zelos commented.

"Close your mouth, draw your weapon and let's kick some ass!" Ichigo shouted. "Bankai!" the Substitute Soul Reaper charged into battle and began hacking down enemies.

"He's certainly got the right idea. Lisa, Nanao-chan," Shunsui gestured to the two women whom he trusted. Both followed him into battle.

"I'm not going to let that hot head upstage me!" Renji shouted. "Howl! Zabimaru!"

Byakuya held his sword in front of him. "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Yoruichi and Soifon leapt at the large army, perfectly in sync with each other. "Shunko!" with synchronized roundhouse kicks both of them killed a low level arrancar before it could even draw its sword.

"Man these guys do not waste any time. Let's go guys," Shinji commanded to what remained of his group. The Visoreds donned their masks and launched into battle. Hiyori fired a cero right into a group of demons, blasting them apart. An undertaker tried to surprise her from behind only to get punched in the head by Kensei and decapitated from the force of the blow. Mashiro went from hollow to hollow, kicking them on sight. Love took down a couple of Menos with his Shikai and Rose began using his musical mask to confuse his enemies and turn them against each other. Hachi stayed back, like Unohana and Isane were, for support.

"Do you feel that Kira?" Yosei asked his second in command.

"Feel what sir?" Izuru asked.

Yosei had a smile on his face, the likes of which he had never had on since inauguration as captain. "That feeling you get when you know you're doing something for the right reasons. It's a feeling you have in your soul and it's the feeling that makes you feel like a true hero," Yosei drew out his sword. "If you've never had that feeling, then follow me into battle." He looked over to Isane and shouted. "Kotetsu! Head's up!" Isane caught the sheath. "Hold that for me will you?"

"Ah, yes Captain Samakura."

Yosei returned his attention to Izuru. "As I was saying, walk with me and fight at my side, and you will learn that while war is indeed disgusting and dull there is a certain honor and pride that one can feel when they know they are doing the right thing."

"Yes sir!" Izuru said with a gleaming expression. Both shunpoed into a horde of hollows.

"Now fly! Tetsuryu!" Yosei shouted and started off with his speed formation.

"Raise up your head, Wabisuke!" Izuru shouted and joined alongside his captain in battle. The two fought side by side, back to back against the uncountable odds.

At another part of the desert Cyrus began gunning enemies down as he caught sight of them. Lavirna stood right next to her brother, loading and reloading as quickly as she could, making every shot count. She had come into battle with a whopping 200 arrows and she was determined to make every last shot count.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Although Rukia was not required to enter the field of battle she had joined the fight, much to Byakuya's chagrin. Ukitake had had to talk with the noble clan leader to accept Rukia's role in the fight.

"Rukia has done everything she can for Lloyd and his friends, and Aselia in general, would you deny her the desire to see this through to the end?" Ukitake had asked Byakuya. The inability to answer the question was how he got Byakuya to comply.

Rukia was so focused on the enemies in front that she completely allowed herself to be attacked from behind by a sandworm monster. However, her vice-captain came sailing in with a powerful kick and took it out. "Looks like you could use someone to watch your back eh Rukia?" Serenity smiled cheerfully.

"I'd be honored to have you fighting at my side fukutaicho," Rukia said with a pleasant grin. Serenity nodded and the two women began fighting alongside each other.

"Demon Fang! Tiger Blade! Beast!" Lloyd was fighting his way out of a circle of hollows and he wasn't having trouble in the least.

A skeleton warrior attempted to attack Lloyd from behind. It was eliminated by a sudden bolt of lightning. "Sonic Thrust!" Kratos came charging in and took out another enemy attempting to attack Lloyd. "You still have a problem guarding your back," Kratos told his son.

"I would've been fine," Lloyd complained.

"Don't whine," Kratos scolded.

"Oh sure, now you act like a parent," Lloyd exasperated.

Kratos ignored his son's attitude. "I'll clear a path. You go on ahead."

"No, I'll clear a path for you," Lloyd told his father. Kratos was slightly puzzled at Lloyd's statement, but Lloyd was quick to explain. "Everyone needs you to control that Hogyo…whatever it is. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I have my friends," He gave his dad a smile. "Don't worry, I got your back."

Of all ways he could've responded, Kratos smiled slightly, reached out and gave his son a fatherly pat on the head. Kratos had come here thinking Lloyd would seek the glory he always did and Kratos would be force to catch up to him. Lloyd was no longer bothered by the nature of their relationship, but it still bugged him at how much more composed, controlled, skilled and experienced Kratos was than him. Lloyd was completely uninterested in glory in the ongoing battle. He knew what had to be done and that meant getting Kratos to the tower.

Lloyd was completely embarrassed by Kratos' actions. "H-hey! Wh-what's up with doing stuff like that?"

"I was just thinking how much you've grown since I found you three years ago. Lloyd…"

"I know, I know, don't die," Lloyd sighed.

"I was going to say we have company," Kratos indicated the approaching amount of hollows and demons, "but yes that too."

"Let's do this…dad," Lloyd said. Now it was Kratos' turn to be embarrassed.

"Right!" Kratos and Lloyd stood back to back and each took a stance of preparation before launching off into battle.

"Disciple of Everlasting Ice!" In another part of the battle, Sheena was taking out her enemies the most efficient way the chief of Mizuho knew how. "Red giant and the ruler of Hellfire!" Celsius and Efreet both appeared one right after the other. "Servant of Mother Earth! Heavenly Messengers of the Wind!" Gnome and the three fairies that made up Sylph appeared. "Maiden of the Mist! Envoy from the Dark Abyss!" Undine and Shadow appeared. "Light of the Heavens! Hammer of Godly Thunder!" Sheena summoned Luna and Volt. She looked at one of her remaining pact cards and saw that it was blank. _Seems like Ratatosk is already loose out in this god forsaken moonlit desert. _Sheena chuckled to herself. She readied another pact card. "Undisputed master of Time and space!" Sheena summoned Origin and then looked at the last card that remained in her hand. It would be her first time summoning this summon spirit so she was unsure exactly what would happen. She gave the order to the other summon spirits to fight while she summoned this last, special summon spirit. Sheena drew out the summon spirit card and put Ratatosk's blank card back. She held the never before summoned spirit out at her side, clasped between her middle and index finger. Her eyes were closed. Slowly, and fluently she drew the summon spirit card in front of her and began to mutter the magic in the ancient elven language to activate the pact for the very first time. The card floated out of her hand and into the air in front of her eyes. A magic circle with a silver and green patterning erupted around the ninja chief. Sheena opened her eyes, ready to complete the summoning. "I call upon the great green goddess, ye who is the guardian of nature itself." Sheena held her arms out at her side, like she was about to take a swan dive off a cliff. "Come forth o' maiden who brings us the seasons of life, mistress of the cycle of life and rebirth." Sheena brought her hands together and raised one arm to the sky. "I summon thee. Come: Martel!" A bright green and silver light shined brightly in the night sky of Hueco Mundo as the summon spirit of the Great Tree, known to many others as Martel the Goddess, graced the world of Hueco Mundo with her presence.

During the two weeks that they had been away from the others, Sheena and Ichigo had taken a little trip to Aselia and Ichigo had helped Sheena create a pact with the tree spirit. It was Sheena's idea.

Martel took one step onto the sands of Hueco Mundo and the sand singed underneath the touch of her holy presence. A shimmering light surrounded the green haired guardian and she saw the monsters headed her way. She held out her long staff as it gave off a bright shimmer. All of the approaching enemies burst into flame.

"Did you see that?" Sheena shouted at the now dead monsters. "That's the power of a goddess!"

"Havoc Strike! Demon Fang! Dual Death! Heavenly Tempest! Raining Fangs!" With Ratatosk in control of their shared body, Emil ripped through the enemies surrounding them.

_**Behind you!**_ Emil warned his other half.

Ratatosk didn't even turn and with the back of his fist smacked the approaching hollow in the face, crushing its mask with pure brute strength. The summon spirit then noticed that he had attracted quite of a lot of attention. He laughed. "This is all they send after me? Me? Lord of all Monsters!" He pointed his sword at the ground and charged his mana. "Pathetic." In what would've appeared to the naked eye to be just a couple of quick movements Ratatosk unleashed his devastating Devil's Hellfire Mystic Arte. He swung his sword and looked at the damage he had created in his wake. "Don't play with fire unless you wanna get burned!" he declared as his scarf blew in the win.

At another area of the battle Genis was doing his best to act as pest control. "Aqua Laser!" He ripped through three monsters.

"Mmm, not bad Genis, but you need to work on your form a bit," His mother critiqued.

"Oh yeah, let's see you do better Mom." Genis tempted.

Virginia sensed several monsters coming up over the horizon to her right. Virginia spoke her incantation in the ancient language of the elves. "A rightessa wozz, let fa tun bladera ba liting bo yan rassa mo ebare toshitre. Sanda Braida!" **(Oh righteous will let fall thy sword of lightning and run my enemy through. Thunder Blade)**

Empowered by speaking the elven incantation Virgina's spell was powered tenfold and the resulting explosion was several times larger than one of the attacks Regal forbade himself to use.

"How's that?" Virginia asked her son.

"That's so cool!" Genis was jumping with joy. "You gotta teach me how to do that."

"Just watch and learn Genis. I might be reaching the middle of my life, but I can still teach you a thing or two."

Virginia wasn't the only one prepared to use magic in the ancient elven tongue. Serina stood on a cliff of surrounded by swords and skulls and looked out over the approaching group of monsters. She held her gauntlet in front of her face and charged mana into it. _I'll wipe them out in one shot. I'm coming to save you Nel. _She told herself. "Mercada angalades ba fer, mogar un spar ba tun ragemma. Tunchassa un ca le crucista powaka yan yiken doro mo ebare! Kasar Braida! **(Merciless angels of war, give me a spear formed of your rage. Enchant it with your forbidden power and strike down my enemy. Quasar Blade) **Using the same spell she used to take down Iba, Serina let rip her signature spell, bolstered by the elven incantation. It ripped through the monsters she had targeted like humanoid teeth into a potato chip.

"Sheesh," Iba commented, having been nearby when the attacked was launched, "Glad she's on our side now."

"Less talking more attacking!" Although, as with Rukia, Ikkaku and Yumichika weren't required to participate in this battle, both requested to be put in the invasion, quite loudly too…well Ikkaku was loud at any rate. Yumichika was sort of just dragged along for the ride. Not that he minded…not too much anyway.

As the feather eyed fighter cut down another hollow he pampered his hair. "I swear if I get anymore sand in my hair the Head Captain's going to be hearing from my beautician."

"Oh put a sock in it Yumichika," Ikkaku told him.

"Hmph."

A group of hollows stood in an isolated bunch, waiting for an opponent when a blur of white and black came storming towards them at a rate so fast they didn't have time move. Wildly swinging his sword, Kenpachi Zaraki started going on a killing spree and he was enjoying every minute of it. Yachiru was giggling as she hung from Kenpachi's back. "Kenny's having so much fun!"

"You're darn right I am!" Kenpachi shouted with glee. He cut down all that got near. Those that did were crippled by his spiritual pressure or killed from the intense force. "Man what's up with all these small fry?" Kenpachi asked. "When am I going to fight something strong?"

"Did I just here you say you wanted a strong opponent?" A flamboyant voice asked.

Kenpachi turned to see Decus. "Hah? You think you can take me on?"

"You're the first to get this far into our defenses," Decus began jitterbugging. "If I don't stop you Lady Alice, Lord Grimmjow and Album Atrum will be very, very mad at me."

"I hope you fight better than you talk, cause you're starting to get on my nerves," Kenpachi told him.

Decus drew out his unwieldy blade. "I'll let you be the judge of that."

Yachiru jumped off of Kenpachi's back and found a rock to watch. "You can do it Kenny!" she cheered.

"Cute kid," Decus said to Kenpachi.

"Forget her, focus on me, dumbass. That is unless you want to wind up dead."

"Not a chance," Decus said and then ran forward. The first one on one clash had begun.

Elsewhere, Ukitake was doing his best at the back of the team to help out. He didn't want to go too far in, lest he need medical attention at the worst possible time. Isane had offered to follow him, but he told her that she, Unohana, and the rest of the medical unit would need all the hands they could get and that Isane couldn't abandon her captain's side like that just to get Ukitake out on the battlefield.

Yamamoto however, was not bound by such things and was roasting every hollow, demon, monster and arrancar that got in his way. He was on the warpath and his target was Album Atrum and Crepusculo Palacio Imperial. He was far away from any other combatants, lest his spiritual pressure interfere with his ally's power. Those who fell at his hand would've wished that had been felled by the eyepatch wearing demon now fighting Decus.

Or they would've wished to be falling at the hands of the white suited angel causing his targets to drop like flies. Mithos was practically invincible on the battlefield. If he found himself being surrounded he would simply stop time and activate his retribution spell, clearing the field around him almost immediately. He too was striking out on his own in the interest of the safety of his comrades, but also he wanted to make sure that he made it to Album Atrum first. _I don't have to win. I just have to make sure not to lose until Ichigo arrives. _That was his plan.

Pronyma was disquieted by Mithos' decisions to strike out on his own, but she understood why he did it. She also was more focused on watching over her daughter. She and Kiku were fighting side by side, as Pronyma believed they should be. Pronyma unleashed a slew of Dark Photons and blasted away an oncoming wave of enemies.

Kiku used the power of the Black Griffin briefly to eliminate a Gillian that just happened to get in her way. However, disabling the powerful form disoriented her for a moment. The disorientation was enough of a chance for an Adjuchas to emerge from out of the sand and attack the small girl. Before it could reach her it was stopped by a red gloved hand. Pronyma stood between Kiku and the hollow and was giving it such a look that the creepy vibes given off Unohana's warm smile would've been more preferable to receive.

"Don't. You. Dare." Pronyma spat contemptuously and then blew up the hollow with a mighty dark energy blast. As the charred remains of the hollow dropped to the ground, Pronyma glanced back at her daughter. "Do not fret Kiku. I will protect you. Use all the power you want. No harm shall come to you so long as I am here to protect you."

"Yes," Kiku nodded and then unleashed the power she had been storing up. "Black Griffin." Kiku coated herself completely in her own mana. "I will not be afraid. Mama will protect me, so I have no need to be afraid."

"That's right Kiku. I will protect you," Pronyma told her and the two resumed fighting the enemy.

May, with Bankai active, dragon form being used, was going all out against the menace. Momo rode on her captain's back, taking out any enemies that got within her captain's blind spots.

"Don't worry taicho, just keep flying and attacking. You won't be caught off guard," Momo told May.

**Hang tight Momo, **May told her. **This is going to be a little turbulent.** Momo ran up her captain's back and grabbed hold of the base of May's neck. May tucked in her wings and spiraled through the air before launching a fireball along the ground and spiraling back through the air, blowing the hollows away that were around her, and coming back to a cruising altitude. **You okay?**

Momo let go of her captain's neck and ran back to her midback. "Yeah, you've got a couple of stragglers, but don't worry, I got them," Momo said. "Snap, Tobiume!" She shot the hollows down. "Yeah! That's teamwork!" the vice-captain cheered.

Hitsugaya saw May go soaring overhead and stood his ground. He was conserving power and there was no particularly strong enemy on the horizon so he was using only his Shikai. To help matters he had a partner watching his back. "Punishing Whirlwind!" A dust tornado came sweeping through the area, cleaving away the hollows that had advanced on Hitsugaya during his distraction. It ended, revealing its source and Hitsugaya's partner: Presea.

"Nice form," Hitsugaya told her.

"Thank you, but save the compliments for when we've both come out of this alive," Presea told him.

"Yes, I suppose it wouldn't be good to get complacent so long as that man still lives," Hitsugaya responded and sent out a blast of ice at enemies coming up behind him and Presea. "Album Atrum sure built up quite the army in the little time he had."

"Yes," Presea agreed. She swung her axe down on the demon in front of her, used it's corpse as leverage to launch herself into the air and then brought both axes down to crush an advancing A-class hollow. She and Hitsugaya then leapt backwards and touched backs to each other. Several high level demons surrounded them. "Do you think Bankai is necessary?"

"You're the demon expert you tell me," Hitsugaya responded.

"If you trust me to make that decision then just follow my lead. If we work together we can beat them," Presea told her partner.

"Very well then," Hitsugaya said and put his trust in the pink haired dual wielder.

"Growl! Haineko!" Rangiku sent her Zanpakuto at a group of low class hollows, eradicating them.

"Healing Wind!" Zelos healed Rangiku's fatigue.

"Thanks Zelos," Rangiku said to him.

"No sweat Lady Rangiku," Zelos said.

"That's a laugh. You consider that hag a lady?" A voice all too familiar to Rangiku called out.

"Oh great," Rangiku lamented.

"Something the matter?" Zelos asked.

"Be careful Zelos, things are about to get along more difficult than before," Rangiku warned him.

Right upon saying that, Mila Rose, Apache and Sun-Sun appeared via Sonido. "Well, well, what have we here?" Mila Rose speculated.

"Looks like the hag has a man at her side," Apache responded.

"What's the matter? Can't fight your own battles so you have to get your man to do it for you?" Mila Rose taunted Rangiku.

"I wouldn't expect a dyke like you to understand," Rangiku said lightheartedly, but meant it menacingly.

"Okay you are asking for it!" Mila Rose shouted.

"Zelos!"

"Seles! No! Stay back!" Zelos shouted.

"Hmm, what's this? Sounds like our man friend here is worried about someone," Apache gleamed.

Seles came running up the path, almost completely out of breath only to see the three arrancar women standing around Rangiku and Zelos. "You three, get away from my brother right now!" She growled with a sneer.

"You certainly got spunk brat," Mila Rose told her. "But you're nowhere near our level. Apache show her what for."

"You're not the boss of me!" Apache shouted. "You do it!"

"Oh both of you quit it." Sun-sun said and went over and clobbered Seles into the dirt with a hook.

"Seles!" Zelos shouted.

"There see," Sun-sun said turning to her companions, "There really was nothing to—"

Her statement was cut short by Seles getting to her feet and taking a fearsome swing with her sword at Sun-sun slicing through her uniform, taking out a chunk of her hair, and cutting through her hierro. Seles grabbed her hat and threw it to the ground. She was really mad.

"Well…that's new," Zelos stated.

"I wasn't giving you a choice. Get away from my brother now!"

"Or you'll do what?" Mila Rose was still convinced that Seles was not a threat.

Seles proved her wrong by casting a spell with no incantation. "Icicle Rain!" She cast the spell right over Zelos and Rangiku's head, but for the way she had cast the spell that was the safest place for the pair to be as the icicles went shooting off in all directions, jabbing into the hierro of Hallibel's fraccion.

"Way to go Seles," Zelos complimented his sister. Rangiku quickly grabbed his wrist and used Shunpo to make the quick distance between them and Seles and the trio turned to face Hallibel's fraccion who got up and regenerated their wounds. "Hey Seles, you think you could stay like you are so we can win this."

"Shut up!" Seles shouted. The half-sister of the chosen was showing a side of herself her brother had never seen before. Hallibel's fraccion didn't know it then, but they would soon find out that they picked the wrong redhead to piss off.

At this same time, Shuhei was making his way towards Crepusculo Palacio Imperial. He was going to get there and he was determined to reach Album Atrum and fight him. Hopeless or not, this was the second time he had been betrayed by his captain. He was not going to go home without facing his former superior.

"Hisagi," Komamura's disembodied voice echoed through the battlefield as Tenken's sword arm took out some approaching hollows.

"Komamura-taicho," Hisagi looked in the canine captain's direction.

"Hisagi, I know why you're this far out. I would be too in your position, but Album Atrum is not like Kaname. He is not someone who we know enough to be able to turn back to our side. He is the leader of the enemy Hisagi."

"I know, but I must try," Hisagi responded.

"I thought you would say that," Komamura said and stepped aside, revealing Colette.

"The Chosen One?" Hisagi was confused.

"Mr. Doggy told me about your connection to Album Atrum and so…I want to help. I mean…if he was such a good captain, maybe that part of him is still in him somewhere. I didn't tell Lloyd I'm out here. He has to focus on helping his father, so I want to help in any way I can."

"Well, I appreciate the helpm" Hisagi responded.

"Come, let's see if we can't open your captain's eyes to the truth," Komamura stated.

In another part of Hueco Mundo, Rachel and Regal fought side by side. The eldest living, relatively normal, humans of the Aselian group were kicking some serious ass. With a combo of kicks Regal discombobulated an Arrancar and Rachel followed up his lead by using the Mana-spirit conversion power to imbue her staff with electrity and slam the arrancar in the neck so hard that his head came off.

"We make a good team," Rachel commented.

"Agreed. Although I must ask how did you do that just now?" Regal wanted to know.

Rachel rolled her staff around her neck so that it rested on her shoulders. "I was born with the natural ability to see spirits so Raine and Serina taught me how to use the Mana-spirit conversion theory. Comes in pretty handy."

"So I noticed," Regal stated.

"Move!" Rachel shouted.

Regal stepped aside and Rachel removed the staff from around her shoulders, wobbled it in her hands, electrifying it and slamming her staff forward. She punched a hole straight through an approaching demon.

"And as you can see I can also sense those bastards as well," Rachel said replacing her staff to its neutral position.

"You're very limber, I must say," Regal complimented.

"Hey you're not so bad yourself. Besides I'm not that old and neither are you," Rachel told Regal.

"Your kindness is very flattering," Regal beamed.

"Steel!" Marta empowered herself with battle energy. She wasn't able to use magic anymore, but she could still fight rather well. "Radiant Gale!" Marta kicked a monster into the air and then down from it. The monster went skidding along the ground only to get sliced from three different directions one cut after the other. Its attacker stopped after the third strike, revealing Naomi, who turned and threw the dagger she was using straight into the creature's forehead, blowing it up. "Dragon Swarm!" Marta eliminated the creature attacking Naomi from behind.

"Thanks Marta," Naomi said.

"No problem," Marta said. "You know, you're all right Naomi."

"Huh?" Naomi was confused.

"When you first joined Ratatosk's Rangers, I'll admit I was skeptical. I didn't know whether we could trust you or if you would pull your own weight around, but both when we were fighting for Aselia's right to life and even now I can see I was wrong to judge you so quickly. You've proven yourself to show that this is where you belong. And so thanks for being a good comrade and a true friend."

"Aww shucks, it was nothing." Naomi rubbed the back of her head with a giddy smile. A hollow roar and the appearance of a group of them interrupted the bonding moment between the two friends. Both became serious and got back to back.

"You ready?" Marta asked.

"You soften it up and I'll finish it off," Naomi responded. Marta nodded and the two teens went back to kicking ass

* * *

><p><strong>Crepusculo Palacio Imperial outside perimeter<strong>

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo cleared the last few enemies in his path and walked forward to where the door leading into the tower was. "Made it," he commented. He was about to break open the front door when an apple hit him in the head from high on up.

Grimmjow stood on a balcony level, standing next to a fruit basket, tossing and catching a pear he was about to throw next, which he did. Ichigo sliced it in half.

"Hey! Don't you know it's a bad for the environment to waste produce like that!" Ichigo shouted.

"Shut up! Get your ass up here and fight me! We have a whole warped section of the tower we can fight in! Don't you dare take the front door!" Grimmjow shouted at his rival.

"Fine by me!" Ichigo shouted. He leapt up onto the balcony and followed Grimmjow inside the Tower. The blue haired arrancar wasn't kidding when he said the inside was warped. Over a week ago the tower was a normal living environment, now the thing was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside due to the magical energies it had begun to unleash.

As Ichigo looked over the balcony into the tower Grimmjow called out to him. "Hey! Quit gawking at the main hall!" Ichigo turned to look where his rival was standing who had a door shaped portal open. "Follow me." Ichigo entered the portal. A flash of light blinded him when he entered. When he could see again he was standing on a dark blue tiled floor that stretched on for miles and miles and miles. There were no visible walls and the ceiling was just some funky purple smoke. The room had a blue-violet tint to it. There were fountains and floor lights scattered about the floor of the room. Grimmjow closed the portal. "This is going to be the site of our final battle."

"Final?" Ichigo questioned.

"The seal on this door is powered by my life force. You'll be forced back to the main hall if I die. I can manually open the portal once I kill you though," Grimmjow said.

"So that's it huh? No second chances, this is the end?" Ichigo asked.

"It was supposed to be over when I was following Aizen, but you were too soft," Grimmjow growled. "Now I'm taking my revenge. I'm going to beat you down and this time I'll emerge victorious and rip your head off your shoulders!"

"That's not going to happen," Ichigo said.

"So you say. I will admit, I can tell by your spiritual pressure that you've gotten stronger since last time, but you're facing the King of Hueco Mundo. I'm much stronger than you remember and you know that. Whatever new power or crap you've awakened won't change a thing."

"Let's start this at full power. I don't have time to waste," Ichigo said and donned shadow's ring and his mask.

"Fine by me. The quicker this ends the better for me too," Grimmjow drew out his Zanpakuto. "Now grind, Pantera!" Grimmjow emerged in his release form. He and Ichigo stared each other down. The battle that would decide the fate of their rivalry was about to begin.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Wow, long chapter and it's almost 4am. Not good. Anyway I am going to bed. I hope you all enjoy this. And yes I am awake enough that I meant to make this Ichigo and Grimmjow's final battle. The next chapter they will clash and only one will walk away from the fight. In the meantime so much epic sh*t is going on outside the tower. Next time more epic stuff will happen and Ichigo will battle Grimmjow. I may have to take a break to plan out how I want this to go, but I'll see. Anyway, until next time everyone)**


	27. Achievement Unlocked: Fission Mailure

**(A/N: Hi folks, sorry it's been so long since I wrote a chapter, but I've been updating a fanfic of mine called Soul Chess. It is a Code Geass and Bleach Xover and it has become so popular that it is now posted on . I also consider it my most popular fic on . If you like my work and are a fan of both Code Geass and Bleach I heavily suggest reading it if you are not doing so already. Anyway, that's the reason for the delay. Here's the new chapter.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Ichigo and Grimmjow charged at each other, Tensa Zangetsu clanged firmly against the side of Grimmjow's arm. Grimmjow turned and spun and let drive a kick as he put one hand to the ground to maintain balance. Ichigo blocked the strike with his unguarded arm and pushed Grimmjow's leg away. Grimmjow pushed himself off the ground and made to slash Ichigo who took a huge step back and held up his sword.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Grimmjow got flung back a considerable distance before leaping to his feet and charging back at Ichigo. The humanoid panther took to the offensive with a relentlessy flurry of punches and scratches. Ichigo dodged each attack with flawless skill and then took a sideswipe at Grimmjow's left flank when the blue haired arrancar left an opening and scored a hit right along the center of Grimmjow's abdomen. It was shallow, but Ichigo drew blood. Grimmjow touched the wound and licked the blood off his fingers before attacking Ichigo again with enraged fury. He decked Ichigo right in the face and then drove his elbow into Ichigo's stomach before firing off a cero at Ichigo. Ichigo used Getsuga reflexively to reduce the damage, but still wound up with a nasty little burn mark along his right shoulder. Getsuga seeped around the wound before healing it.

"What the hell?"

"High speed regeneration," Ichigo spoke.

"I know what it is! Since when the fuck could you do that?" Grimmjow shouted.

"I'm not afraid of my power anymore. I control it. It does not control me. My mind is clear, my resolve is sound. You want to finish this rivalry? Let's do it," Ichigo told Grimmjow

Grimmjow let out a furious cry of anger and launched himself at Ichigo, scraping the warrior down the front of his chest. Ichigo retaliated with a sword slash down Grimmjow's torso. Grimmjow punched Ichigo in left pectoral and sent Ichigo sliding back along the ground. Ichigo retaliated by launching off a crescent arc of Getsuga with a wrist snap motion. The Getsuga transformed into a spiral shape and twisted towards Grimmjow, slamming him in the center of his chest.

Ichigo shunpoed behind Grimmjow and swung down at his rival's back. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's sword with his tail and flipped Ichigo over onto his back before ceroing Ichigo at point blank range. He let drive a punch to smash Ichigo in the gut, potentially to rip his heart out of his chest, but his hand smashed straight through the ground. _What the…where'd he go?_

Grimmjow instantly became alerted to a bright blue and white light at his 11 o' clock from high up in the air. He looked to see Ichigo charging whitish-blue energy in the palm of his left hand.

"Cero." Ichigo fired off his powerful cero at the blue haired arrancar.

Seeing the blast coming in Grimmjow quickly pierced his left palm with one of his right nails. "Gran Rey Cero!"

Grimmjow's cero was overwhelmed, but he managed to stay alive. Ichigo came diving towards his rival. Grimmjow let out a sonic scream, creating fissures in the ground and impeding his rival's movement. While Ichigo was disoriented, Grimmjow leapt up high and launched five of his 'darts' at the Visored. Each scored a hit right into Ichigo's exposed chest, in a star pattern. Grimmjow then delivered a kick to the back of Ichigo's neck and sent his rival slamming into the ground. Ichigo got up, put both hands on his blade, stored up energy and swung his sword like a baseball bat. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The mighty black moon fang went soaring up at Grimmjow. The arc was too wide for Grimmjow to dodge, but he managed to avoid getting hit by the brunt of the strike. Ichigo saw which side his opponent dodged to and followed suit, attacking with both hands on his sword. Grimmjow blocked with his arms in a cross pattern over his chest. Ichigo removed one hand from his sword and struck in Grimmjow's face, charging up the white-blue energy as he drew his arm back. Grimmjow's face turned wide with shock and terror as Ichigo blasted Grimmjow right in the face with his cero. He sent Grimmjow slamming straight into the ground.

Ichigo lowered himself onto the floor and looked where Grimmjow was. The formerly titled Sexta Esapda growled as he bled profusely from several burns all over his face and upper central torso.

"Damn…damn…damn…damn…DAMMIT!" Grimmjow shouted at the top of his lungs. "This is not ending like this. It won't end like this! I am Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez! KING OF HUECO MUNDO!" A change took hold of Grimmjow. His muscles tensed and expounded to a point where even the famous Arnold Schwarzenegger would be hard pressed to match Grimmjow's muscularity. Shoulder spikes shot out of Grimmjow's release form armor. A ring of blue fire formed around Grimmjow's ankles, wrists and neck and his eyes turned blank white with rage. His nails grew out several extra inches and his body was glossy like a newly cleaned animal coat. It changed color from its bland white to a shining platinum color. The eye paint around Grimmjow's eyes became a burnt orange and Grimmjow's fangs grew in size and lethality. They wouldn't look unnatural on a saber tooth tiger. Grimmjow's reiatsu increased massively.

_What the hell…is this?_

"This…_this_ is _true power_!" Grimmjow's voice was distorted, deepened in tone, by his rise in reiatsu. "Kurosaki…die!" Grimmjow lunged at Ichigo smashing him in the jaw. Ichigo didn't even have time to put up a defense. Grimmjow followed up his first attack with another punch deep into the injured area of Ichigo's chest. "Where's your high speed regeneration now?" Grimmjow asked as he landed blow after blow upon Ichigo. Grimmjow continued to overpower Ichigo without the adolescent Soul Reaper even being able to retaliate. Grimmjow delivered a back hand punch to the side of Ichigo's head, sending the black garbed swordsman reeling. Grimmjow sonidoed and delivered a roundhouse kick straight into Ichigo's chest. He then caught Ichigo as he went flying back and nailed him in the back with a cero.

Ichigo went sailing along the ground and landed in the dust. His mask shattered upon impact with the ground. Tensa Zangetsu clattered a few feet away. He was breathing, for the moment. He could barely move though. Without his hollow mask he couldn't activate his high speed regeneration to heal himself. Grimmjow began walking towards him.

"It looks like this is my victory Kurosaki. I must say this was fun, but it seems even with your little upgrade that I'm still superior."

Ichigo, with tremendous effort reached out towards his sword. He grabbed it turned and made to slash Grimmjow, but the empowered arrancar blocked Ichigo's sword and then stepped on his wrist, attempting to break the bone.

"Give up! You lose!" Grimmjow shouted.

"I…will never give up," Ichigo said defiantly. He had an expression and glare upon his face to match.

"Tch, I am fucking tired of looking at that expression upon your face!" Grimmjow charged a cero and grinned smugly. "I'm going to enjoy wiping that smug grin off your face. Adios muchacho," Grimmjow said and fired away. Ichigo lay in the dirt with a hole through his chest, eyes dead and empty. Grimmjow began to walk away from him and prepared to open the portal to leave his defeated rival where he lay, but just as he was about to open it a surge of reiatsu, heavier than anything Grimmjow had ever felt shook the arena. The fissures Grimmjow created earlier with his sonic scream began to cave in more. Grimmjow looked over to where Ichigo lay, to see that there was Getsuga surrounding the boy's entire body. "Impossible! I put a hole in his chest! What the fuck gives?"

Ichigo's body rose to its feet. Wounds still upon his body, his gray skin still in full visualization, Ichigo was standing, living somehow. With a flick of his hand he called Tensa Zangetsu to him and swung his blade.

"What the hell is going on?" Grimmjow shouted.

Ichigo's eyes were yellow, as if under some form of enchantment. On his finger the ring that Verius had given him gleamed. The ring served as more than giving him more power, it connected Ichigo and Sheena's hearts. Sheena had sensed that Ichigo had fallen and cast a purgatory seal on him over an incredibly long distance. "Did you think…I would fall so easily?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow. "This battle…isn't over." Ichigo reached up and resummoned his mask. He activated his high speed regeneration and healed his injuries to the max. "I…have a reason for fighting besides just getting strong enough to beat you. My passion burns with a flame so bright it cannot be chilled. My anger rises to sharpen my blade to a state of which it cannot be dulled. My desire to protect steels my resolve so that no matter how beaten and bruised I get I will not fall to my enemy."

"You can get up all the times you want," Grimmjow said and flew towards Ichigo. "I'll pummel you into the ground each time!" Grimmjow smashed Ichigo in the face, hard, smashing his mask right off the youth's face. Ichigo did a back flip to get away from Grimmjow. Ichigo swung his blade down at an angle.

"My power won't be as high as it was when I fought Aizen, but the darkness within me will make it possible for me to use this form naturally. Grimmjow! This is…my true form! Tensa Zangetsu Saigo no Gaikan!" Fierce winds blew around Ichigo and his hair grew out to the equivalent of it not being cut for several months in a row. A black gauntlet formed itself onto Ichigo's right hand. The manji on Tensa Zangetsu's guard expanded and mutated. The chain on the blade wrapped itself around Ichigo's arm. Ichigo lifted his sword arm up. The ground in front of him caved in creating a chasm and splitting the ground all the way through to the bottom.

_What the hell? _Grimmjow growled, witnessing the destructive potential of Ichigo's new form. _I kick him down and all of a sudden he gets up and pulls this from out of nowhere? Was he holding back such a powerful form all this time? And how can he exert such reiatsu? What the hell gives?_

It was so, unlike last time where Ichigo's reiatsu had completely vanished when he had fought Aizen. Reiatsu did indeed accent his form this time and it was crushing. Ichigo stood with a firm resolve in his gaze. "Grimmjow…tell me…do you know exactly the kind of man you work for?"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Grimmjow grit his teeth.

"Aizen treated the Espada like dirt. Would you really follow the man who is his apprentice?" Ichigo asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Grimmjow asked.

"Album Atrum, formerly known to the Soul Society as Atrumier Talbumosuke, was mentored and taught everything he knew by Aizen," Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow laughed maniacally, finding Ichigo's remark as funny as a man falling on his ass after slipping on a banana peel. "Oh that's cute. You think I give a damn. Album Atrum could've been shat out of Yammy's ass and I still wouldn't give a flying fuck. The man doesn't look down on me. He relies on my strength and he promised me a new throne. Either way I don't give a damn about his goals. I didn't give a damn about Aizen either. Both of them needed my strength and both promised me benefits for joining up with them. Both promised me power."

"Is power really so important to you?" Ichigo asked calmly.

"I am destruction incarnate!" Grimmjow pounded his fist on his chest. "You bet your ass it does. All I want is the power to crush anyone who thinks they're better than me. And that includes you. So let's finish this!"

Grimmjow went flying down towards Ichigo. His nails gleamed with energy and he fired his Desgarrón technique at the newly powered up Soul Reaper. With a resolved gaze Ichigo swung his sword once and as Grimmjow's technique drew near it simply shattered under the weight of Ichigo's reiatsu.

"It looks like you still don't understand the large gap in our power," Ichigo stated. "Grimmjow…so long as you continue to fight purely for power, so long as I continue to fight with an unyielding resolve, you will never be able to beat me."

"Fuck you!" Grimmjow swung at the base of Ichigo's neck. The Soul Reaper didn't even flinch when the side of Grimmjow's hand slammed against his skin.

"Grimmjow, it's over. You just have to accept reality. I'm stronger than you. I always will be. Give up."

Grimmjow gnashed his teeth and swung at Ichigo with an enraged yell. The Soul Reaper turned to the side and uppercut Grimmjow in the jaw. He let the arrancar recover from his disorientation. "I'm not going to give up. This was supposed to be my victory! I was supposed to crush you! This new power I've obtained I will maximize its potential and I will stand on level with you."

"And by the time you do I will have found the ability to increase my strength. Face it Grimmjow, no matter how hard you try…I am destined to be stronger than you."

Grimmjow gnashed his teeth. Sweat ran down his face. He let out an enraged scream and attacked Ichigo. "I AM THE STRONGEST!" he shouted.

Instinctively Ichigo put his other hand on his sword and slashed straight through Grimmjow's natural armo, creating a deep, devastating wound. Blood poured from the animalistic arrancar's mouth as he slowly descended over Ichigo's crouched form and he rolled forward along the ground and landed on his stomach. Ichigo stood over him, looking down at him with a sympathetic gaze.

"Stop looking at me like that," Grimmjow coughed, "Dammit…finish me off," he hacked up more blood, "we decided that this was going to be our final battle."

"Open the portal," Ichigo demanded calmly.

Grimmjow became enraged with hatred and lashed out his hand, digging his nails into Ichigo's foot, causing several wounds to bleed through the soul reaper's socks.

"I pity you Grimmjow. Every time we clashed I always felt that you fought simply to prove that you were a superior fighter to anyone who thought you weren't worth the ground you walked on. Lashing out at those you hate, killing those you utterly despise, is it truly worth it? All you do is seclude yourself and have a personality no different than that of a wild animal," Ichigo preached.

"Just shut up…I don't want to hear your lectures. I fucking hate you."

Ichigo ignored Grimmjow and continued, "I never looked down on you or thought you were weak. I fought you and was determined to beat you because you were strong. My eyes, the eyes you hate so much is the sign of my resolve, the resolve that I will not yield because too many people count on me and I can't afford to let them down. What do you fight for Grimmjow? Besides your own selfish desires and now to ensure your reign as King of Hueco Mundo, what do you fight for?" Grimmjow didn't answer. "You are an animal with human sapience. You say you hate me for looking down upon you, but I don't look down upon you. Sure, maybe I don't consider you my equal, but whether you are as strong as me, stronger than me, or weaker than me…you make an excellent rival. And for that reason, if you would let me move forward, and take your claws out of my foot, I'd like to keep on fighting you. You push me to limits very few other opponents have. I'm not going to put an end to the life of someone who I find to be a worthy opponent, regardless of his level of power."

Grimmjow removed his claws from Ichigo's foot. "Am I…really a worthy opponent to you?"

Ichigo nodded. "I wouldn't ask for anyone else to be my rival."

Grimmjow, blood pouring from his wound, rose to his feet and sealed his sword. He looked over behind Ichigo and opened the portal out of the area. "After this crap is all over get that orange haired girl to heal me. If you really meant what you said…then go on and put an end to all of this. Kill Album Atrum…prove to me that I am the only one worthy of being your eternal rival." Ichigo nodded and exited out of the portal. Grimmjow fell forward onto his stomach. _Album Atrum…you are so going to get it. Screw your promise for power. I don't need it. _Grimmjow grinned fiercely. _I've got what I need: an opponent I can face and go all out against for the rest of my life until the end of time. You can go,_ his smile ceased, _fuck, _his eyes closed, _yourself…_

Grimmjow faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

Decus went flying across the desert and slammed into the ground. Kenpachi came walking across the sands after his opponent. Decus got up. "Go Crazy, Maquina de Amor!" Decus emerged in his release form and transformed his arms into sub-machine guns and rained down a barrage of balas, fired from each barrel, upon Kenpachi. The demonic captain walked straight through Decus' barrage as the balas bounced off his skin as if he was Superman. Decus grew panicked with each failed shot, backing up, trying to deal some kind of damage to Kenpachi. He switched his hands to high powered sniper rifles and fired a cero from each arm. Both collided with Kenpachi and created an explosion of sand. "No one could've survived that," Decus laughed nervously. "He just took the combined might of two high-powered ceroes without even putting up a defense."

Decus nearly gagged when Kenpachi walked through the dust cloud without as much as a scratch on him. "What the hell was that? I've had bee stings that hurt worse than that." Kenpachi chuckled.

Decus panicked and used his dais to begin summoning throwing knife after throwing knife. The blades either bent or snapped as they collided against Kenpachi. "Why the hell won't you get injured? What kind of freak of nature are you?"

"What's the matter? Can't you put up more of a fight?" Kenpachi asked as he drew near. He stopped and looked at Decus in annoyance. "Tch, man what a letdown. Killing you won't even be that much fun. That guy Kratos, and Ichigo were more a challenge than you were."

Decus got irked. "Did you just say Ichigo? As in Ichigo Kurosaki?" Decus asked.

"Oh, you know him?" Kenpachi asked.

"Know him? I have sworn to kill him! Ichigo Kurosaki is my archenemy!" Decus shouted.

"Hmm, is that so? Well sorry to say if you can't even scratch me then there's no way you can beat Ichigo." Kenpachi held up his sword. "Why don't I save you some embarrassment?"

Decus got a panicked look, but shook it off and shouted. "No, Ichigo Kurosaki will die by my hand."

"What do you have shit for brains? That kid's way out of your league."

Decus growled and then unleashed a full blown scream. His reiatsu went up. "No," Decus' full potential had been unleashed. "I'm not going to die here. I will defeat you."

"Hmm, how'd you get so strong all of a sudden?" Kenpachi asked, putting a hand on his cheek. "I guess it really doesn't matter though. Come at me."

"Indeed I shall." The dais on Decus' back spun and granted him a sword so massive that it made Zangetsu seem normal in comparison. The sword was 10 feet long and serrated on both sides up to the last foot of the blade. It was about a foot wide and the handle was long enough for both of Decus' massive metallic hands. "You…Soul Reaper…what is your name?"

"I'm Kenpachi, Zaraki Kenpachi. Yours?"

"You can just call me Decus." Decus replied.

"All right, Decus. Let's have some fun!" Kenpachi shouted. Round 2 between the demon captain and the hopeless romantic was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Crepusculo Palacio Imperial, top<strong>

Atop the top of the palace Album Atrum, whilst Ichigo had spent his time fighting his ultimate rival, Album Atrum was finishing his battle with the several individuals that had managed to make it to him. Around the base of the tower were the fallen forms of Shunsui, Lisa, Renji, and Nanao. They were alive, but they were in critical condition.

Still atop the tower, and facing down Album Atrum on their last legs, were Soifon, Yoruichi and Byakuya. The three captain class opponents were all down on one knee, facing down Album Atrum, who had used no release to speak of and was merely using his Hollow mask. It wasn't because either party had become stronger. Album Atrum was accustomed and even benefited by the spiritual pressure of the tower, while his adversaries were weakened and fighting against it. He was already absorbing much of the tower's energies, making him much stronger than he was when he had fought against the soul reapers back in the Soul Society.

"Give up yet?" he asked the trio.

"Never!" Soifon leapt at Atrum and sent forth a flurry of kicks, missing every single one. She stabbed forward at Album Atrum with her Shikai, but a sharp pivoting of his neck got Soifon to just clip his hair where upon he stuck his sword straight into her stomach and then smoothly pulled it out before throwing her off the tower.

"Soifon!" Yoruichi charged in and attacked Atrum a roundhouse kick into the side of Atrum's head. The former captain was pissed off having seen her student getting taken down or not. Alive or not, Yoruichi was filled with unrelenting rage over Soifon's defeat. She activated Shunko and whacked Atrum in the face followed by a jump kick to his stomach. She threw another punch. Atrum grabbed her hand and made to stab her in the center of her chest. Yoruichi used the momentum and pivoted her feet to try and throw Atrum off her. She succeeded in getting him to let go and a wave of sakura petals surrounded him. Album Atrum, as Ichigo Kurosaki had once done, sliced through them all and then took aim at Byakuya.

"Hado 88: Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho." The massive energy blast slammed into Byakuya and knocked him clean off the tower.

"Byakuya!" Yoruichi shouted only to feel Album Atrum move past her.

"It does not matter if you are the fastest Soul Reaper in the history of the Gotei," Album Atrum said as he began to put his sword away. "If your velocity is zero, it is the same as if you are the slowest warrior alive." He clicked his sword shut and a large, arcing wound appeared across Yoruichi's abdomen, encompassing her right breast.

_Damn_, She thought to herself as she began to tumble towards the surface of the top of the tower. Album Atrum picked her up by the throat and held her off the side of the tower.

"Soul Reapers have the tenacity to live through injuries beyond the capacity of normal humans. This fall won't kill you, but it will be excruciatingly painful. Goodbye, Shihoin Yoruichi." Album Atrum dropped Yoruichi off the tower and she began to fall towards the ground. However, she stopped short as someone grabbed her and set her down gently on a rock formation nearby. The person standing over her, currently in simple Bankai form, was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Thanks Yoruichi-san," he told her as he set her down gently, "You, Byakuya, Lisa, Renji, Kyoraku-san, Soifon and Ise-san did a good job of keeping him busy. I'll take it from here." Ichigo left Yoruichi where she lay and went after Album Atrum.

"Good luck, Ichigo," Yoruichi said and lay on her back, to await treatment.

Ichigo appeared on the top of the tower and stared down the back of the former 9th Division captain. Album Atrum was presiding over the ritual to reawaken whatever power he had been planning to use. In front of him was Senna, floating on her back like a person in a swimming pool, only that her arms and legs were drooped at her sides.

"Album Atrum!" Ichigo shouted at his enemy.

The villainous Soul Reaper turned to face him. "Kurosaki Ichigo. The fact that you've made it here to challenge me is impressive, but you're too late. In a few moments the ritual will be complete."

"Yeah right." Ichigo scoffed.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Do you know what the power of Crepusculo Palacio Imperial is?" Album Atrum asked him.

"I know that it has temporal and spatial manipulation capabilities," Ichigo scowled. He held up his sword "Of course I don't give a crap about why you want that kind of power. It won't matter anyway after I crush you."

Album Atrum chuckled and then began laughing maniacally. "You might be a college student, but you are just a naïve boy. Oh well, it doesn't matter." Album Atrum turned away from his opponent. "The ritual is complete now anyway."

"N-nani?" Ichigo was confused.

Album Atrum looked up at the sky above the tower with a villainous glint and maniac smile. Large black clouds had begun to swirl overhead. The clouds were beginning to swirl, looking like a vortex of some sort, a portal looked like it was going to be created in the center of the formation. Album Atrum held out his hands and spoke to the sky. "Crepusculo Palacio Imperial! Unlock your powers and awaken!"

Ichigo charged at Album Atrum only to have his sword blocked by the traitor as Shikeshuoni was drawn and used to fend off Ichigo faster than the young Soul Reaper could even blink. "You bastard."

Album Atrum didn't even bother looking at Ichigo. He just continued to complete the power of Crepusculo Palacio Imperial. Senna's talisman shot forth light into the sky and it entered the cloud. A dark, menacing portal burst open in the sky, tearing the space that was around it apart. Album Atrum then drew the Hogyoku out of his pocket with his free hand. The orb glowed unnaturally. Album Atrum tipped his hand forward and the orb floated into the beam of light. He began laughing again. "With the power of the Hogyoku and Crepusculo Palacio Imperial united together I have won. Nothing can stop me now!" Album Atrum turned and with a devilish smile hacked Ichigo alongside the youth's shoulder, nearly severing the young man's arm off. Album Atrum looked up at the sky at the portal of purple and yellow. "Yes. Crepusculo Palacio Imperial, open your power to me! Grant me the power stepping into territory beyond creation! Take me back to the beginning!"

A bright beam of light struck down upon Album Atrum, enveloping him. The ground beneath him began to cave in and was latched off by the light which carried Album Atrum up to the portal. Ichigo charged after Atrum, but he was repelled. It was just like when Aizen was caught in the negacion. Ichigo, hand on his bleeding shoulder, watched Album Atrum rise towards the top in slow motion, but suddenly the wound in his shoulder began searing with pain. A bright white light blinded him. All of a sudden he began to wobble. The blood pouring from the wound in his shoulder was so severe that Ichigo was having a hard time staying conscious. _No! Dammit! I have to move forward! I have to fight back! Dammit! Damn…it._ Ichigo's vision waned and he collapsed over onto the ground. His consciousness left him and he blacked out on top of the tower.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Has Album Atrum won? Is this the end for our heroes? Ichigo, Byakuya, Shunsui, Soifon, Yoruichi, Lisa, Nanao, all of them have fallen. Is there any hope for the world? I'll answer this right now. There is! I don't know exactly how to word what's coming next chapter without spoiling anything so I'm just going to say farewell. Until next time folks).**


	28. Memories of Another Life

**(A/N: Ok, this chapter, at first, is going to seem like it came out of friggin nowhere, but give it time and you'll have the same horrified realization Ichigo has. Oh and if you're wondering how this came out so soon after ch 27, it's because I already had this planned for the longest time.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's pov<strong>

I awoke to the sight of my bedroom ceiling. My head felt like it was on fire. I pushed down to get up out of bed only for my hand to touch skin. The person lying next to me in bed wasn't Sheena. It was Mimi. I leapt out of my bed like it had suddenly become a lit fire pit.

_Wh-what the hell is she doing in my bed? She's supposed to be serving a prison sentence. Kon what did you do? Wait…hold on a minute what's going on? _I wondered. I tried to recall my last memories. Something was not right here. I remembered confronting Album Atrum on top of the tower and now I'm here. There were no memories in between. _What the hell happened? Dammit! My friends are in danger. I'm needed I…_I reached into my back pocket for my Substitute Soul Reaper badge. It wasn't there. _Duh, it's not like I sleep with it. _I began ransacking my room for my badge. My rummaging woke up Mimi.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Mimi rubbed sleep from her eyes.

I froze. _What the hell? She always was more formal than that. Kon just what kind of damage did you do? Play it cool Ichigo. Act like nothing's wrong? _"Mimi, have you seen my badge anywhere?" I rolled my eyes. _Listen to me what am I saying. She can't see that it's my Soul Reaper badge._

"Badge?" she questioned.

"Ah, never mind," I turned around. _Gotta think of something. _"Say Mimi, have you seen my stuffed raccoon or a small cloth pouch, the kind you keep marbles in?"

"I didn't even know you had things like that. Jeez Ichigo, I thought were past keeping secrets from each other?" Mimi seemed annoyed.

_Wh-what the hell? Why is she acting so informal? And what's with her expression? It's almost like we're…like we're…_

"Ichigo?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"I-it's nothing," I told her, "I-I'm going to go out for a walk…I…I need some fresh air."

I got dressed and went outside for a walk. I got as far away from the crowded city as possible: the park. I stood around in an area surrounded by trees and stopped to think. _What the hell…I was on a battlefield moments ago, why am I now back home? _I pulled out my phone. _I'll just call Urahara and…_The shop's number wasn't listed in my address book. Rukia's number was also missing. _This…I don't understand this at all. It's like…it's like I was never a Soul Reaper…what the hell is going on?_ I shook my head. _It's fine. There's a number I can easily call to get some help. _I dialed my house phone.

"Moshi-moshi?" It was Karin that answered.

_Karin…good…she's okay. _I relaxed. "Karin, can you put dad on? I need to talk to him." I said.

Karin got snappy. "Ichi-nii if this is supposed to be a joke it isn't a very funny one."

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked.

"Dad died eleven years ago in plane crash. He was on his way to a business trip. A friend of his, Ryuken Ishida, came and told us the news. Don't you remember?"

_Dad's…dead…no…that's not possible. Wait…eleven years ago…that's around the time that Mom…_

"If you need an adult to speak to, I'll put Mom on." Karin said.

_Mom?_ _H-how…_

"Okaa-san! It's Ichi-nii!" I heard Karin's voice in the background.

A soft, kind voice that I could never mistake spoke to me. "Ichigo, are you okay?"

"M-mom?" My voice trembled. This was her voice. It had to be…but how?

"Ichigo…are you there?"

"H-hai," I responded, swallowing.

"Is everything all right? You sound a little shaken up," My mom said to me.

"I…I think I might be," I told her.

"Well since its summer vacation, do you want me to take the train and see you? I know you said you wanted to spend the weekend with your new girlfriend, but if you're having a problem maybe I should come and check up on you," she offered.

The thought struck me and my heart beat supernaturally fast. _Have her come to see me? She should be dead. Dad's the one who is alive. Is this a trick of Album Atrum's? It has to be…but…_I looked at my free hand with anguished eyes. _Why do I feel…like this isn't an illusion?_

"Ichigo…hello?" My mom's voice came through on the phone.

I acted like I was fine. "Un. I'd like that," I told her.

"I'll see you in a few hours hun. Bye-bye," She hung up.

Quickly I looked through the rest of my phone numbers. Chad's number was missing too and so was Ishida's. _I don't get it. What's going on? Dammit! What the hell is going on?_

Tatsuki's number was still listed.

_Tatsuki! _I began to dial the number and held the phone to my ear. It began to ring. _P__lease don't say anything weird. _

"Moshi-moshi," Tatsuki answered her phone.

"Tatsuki, is that you?" I asked.

"Of course it's me. You dialed my number didn't you? How are things in Kyoto?" Tatsuki sounded rather pleased to hear from me. "Your sister told me you got a girlfriend. That true?"

_G-girlfriend? So wait…Mimi and I are…what the hell is going on here?_

"Oi…Ichigo! Answer damn you!"

I relaxed. _At least she hasn't changed much. _I pretended like nothing was wrong. "Uh…yeah it's true." I answered. "Her name's Mimi Higura." _Saying that sounds so weird. _I commented internally.

"So what'd you call for?" Tatsuki asked.

"Do friends need a reason?" I asked.

"I suppose not, but make it quick. I have to get to the dojo. Or did you forget that I have a summer job as a martial arts teacher?" Tatsuki asked me.

_Summer Job? Martial Arts? That's not different at all. So why is it…_I slowed my breathing and tried to think rationally. _This is going to be a stab in the dark, but I have to try._

"Tatsuki…does the name Orihime Inoue mean anything to you?" I asked.

Tatsuki got really angry. "Did you hit your head this morning?" she shouted.

_What did I say?_

"Oh, I see how it is. You're second girlfriend is so much better that you can't even remember your first? College has gotten to you that much has it?" Tatsuki was livid

_What? Mimi's my…second girlfriend?_

"Orihime's gotten over the fact that you broke up, but don't act like she doesn't exist. Ass!" Tatsuki hung up on me.

I let my phone drop at my side. I put my hand to my head and gripped my hair. _What the hell is going on? Why is everything so different? Dammit! What the hell happened? Why is everything so screwed up?_

* * *

><p><strong>Aselia<strong>

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Halfway across space, Ichigo wasn't the only person thinking that things were not like they should be. Sheena stood on top of a hill looking out over the ocean.

_What the hell is going on? _She bit down on her thumb nail. _The last thing I remember was a bright light coming from Crepusculo Palacio Imperial, so why am I back in Mizuho? More importantly...what the hell was that back there?_

Earlier that day, Tiga had talked to Sheena about an arranged marriage. However, when Sheena brought up Ichigo, Tiga didn't remember who he was. She had spent most of the day looking for remnants of the battle against the Soul Society, but her search had turned up empty.

From behind a presence approached Sheena from behind. It was Kiku.

"Kiku," Sheena called her name as the young girl walked up behind her.

"Sheena…are you…okay?" Kiku asked.

"I'm fine. Are you?" Sheena wanted to know.

"I…have no reason not to be okay," Kiku responded. "I have…been in the village just as you requested. We are moving closer to Iselia so I had to temporarily stop adventuring with Ratatosk's Rangers."

_What? _Sheena was confused. _My orders were that we were moving to Kyoto, Japan…Kiku is the last person to get my orders wrong. What…what's going on?_

"Sheena…is something wrong?" Kiku asked her.

Sheena sat down on her knees. "I…I don't know."

Kiku sat down on her knees in front of her closest friend. "Do you want to talk about it? You told me that talking always makes you feel better."

"Kiku…does the name…Ichigo Kurosaki mean anything to you?" Sheena asked.

Kiku shook her head. "I…have no knowledge of an individual with that name."

Sheena was just about ready to cry. _Why…I don't understand…why…why am I the only one who hasn't forgotten him…Ichigo…where are you?_

The next thing Sheena knew, Kiku had her arms wrapped around Sheena's neck to give her friend a hug. Sheena wrapped her arms around her petite friend and the ninja chief sobbed on the whitette's shoulder.

As she cried the wind blew fiercely around her. Sheena began to notice that the wind felt unnatural. She lifted her head off Kiku's shoulder and turned to see a Rheaird hovering off the edge of the cliff. A single figure rode on it.

The rider stepped off the Rheaird onto the cliff. "Sheena, there you are."

"L-Lloyd!" Sheena was never happier to see the red garbed swordsman in her life. Lloyd was here. He would know what to do for sure.

"Sheena. I have to ask you and please don't play games with me. Please tell me you remember Ichigo."

_He remembers. _For the first time that morning, Sheena had hope. She started to get teary eyed. "I could never forget," She said, choking back tears.

Lloyd extended his hand to her. "Come with me then. We'll get him, and together…we'll fix the world."

"Yes," Sheena ran forward and grabbed Lloyd's hand, but Kiku grabbed her skirt.

"I…I'm coming too!" Kiku said in a childish voice.

"Lloyd do you have an extra Rheaird?" Sheena asked.

Lloyd nodded and pulled another one out of the wing pack. Lloyd got back on his and Kiku and Sheena got on the other.

"Have you found out anything?" Sheena asked.

Lloyd shook his head. "Not much. Colette doesn't remember anything. Of all people…I expected her to remember."

"What…what do you think has happened?" Sheena asked.

"I…I don't know. I haven't found the professor yet…so I'm hoping we can have some form of guidance," Lloyd said.

"Where'd you get these Rheairds anyway?" Sheena asked.

"I just had them," Lloyd said. "I don't know how, but I had a wing pack with two Rheairds."

"Where's Colette then?" Sheena asked.

"I told her to go back to Aselia. She protested, but…I…I don't know. Something's not right…if she's forgotten Ichigo…then…"

"I know what you mean. This may indeed be a trap of Album Atrum's, an illusion of some kind. I don't know why we aren't affected, but I don't think he counted on us not being so." Sheena said. She and Lloyd zoomed off to look for Raine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoto, Train Station<strong>

Ichigo stood at the train station, waiting for his mother to show up. He needed to speak to her. His childhood memories told him that, no matter what he said, his mother would never judge him. Even if he sounded like a complete fool, she would understand. That's just how she was.

**Now arriving from Kyoto.** The loudspeaker called out. Ichigo waited as his mother stepped off the train. Even with a decade of aging he had not had a chance to witness there was no way he couldn't recognize her. She was wearing a yellow sun dress and hat and carrying her purse. Ichigo found it hard to hold back his emotions.

His mother ran up to him and put her arms around her son. "It's good to see you Ichigo," she said.

"Yeah…" he said putting his arms around her. "Same here…Mom." Ichigo and Masaki stood still with each other. Ichigo was not willing to let go of his mother. He stayed connected to her, as if letting go would force him to wake up from whatever coma dream he believed he'd fallen into. The soft contact of his mother's embrace and the warmth of her love flowed through Ichigo. _This…is real…I don't know why…I don't know how, but she really is alive. _As he stood there, hugging his mother, Ichigo, scowling, brooding Ichigo, cried anguished tears into his mother's shoulder.

"My, Ichigo if I didn't know any better I would've thought it had been years since you last saw me not three months," Masaki said. This just caused Ichigo to hold his mother tighter and sob harder. Masaki stroked his hair and massaged his back. "There, there Ichigo. I'm here. You just finish and then we can get some lunch and you can tell me what's wrong."

After Ichigo calmed down and his eyes had whitened a bit, after having turned rather red from crying, he and Masaki sat down at a café for lunch. Ichigo offered to pay since his mother had come up on such short notice, but Masaki said it was quite all right and that she would pay.

"Ichigo I know you're still trying to fill in the void your father left behind by becoming man of the house and going so far as to major in medical science, but really it's okay," Masaki told him.

The waiter came by. "Can I get you two anything to drink?"

"Water's fine," Ichigo said.

"Same," Masaki said.

The waiter left.

"Mom," Ichigo said, turning to face her after the waiter was out of sight, "I…there is something wrong and…I want to tell you about it…will you listen?"

"Of course Ichigo. Go ahead," Masaki, by her memory, had always listened to Ichigo's troubles and concerns. She was his number one supporter.

Ichigo looked down at the table in despair. "I…this morning…when I woke up…I feel…I feel like…everything around me is fake…like I'm living another life."

"What do you mean?" Masaki was concerned.

"I…I have memories…memories that don't fit in with how I exist. I don't remember ever being Inoue's boyfriend and I don't ever remember how Mimi and I became a couple. I…I don't even remember that dad died and you didn't…by my memory…it's the other way around." Ichigo put his chin to the table and grabbed his hair with his hands. "I don't understand what's going on! I feel so confused!"

Ichigo's tension was soothed by a gentle hand rubbing his back. Masaki was standing over him. "Perhaps we should go somewhere else and talk about this. It seems serious."

Ichigo agreed.

Abandoning their lunch, Masaki and her son went to the park and sat under a tree. Masaki reapplied lipstick and then put her compact mirror and makeup kit away.

"Now then Ichigo, why don't you tell me everything? Let your mother help you," Masaki told him.

Ichigo told her everything in his memory, asking his mother how they differed from her own. His account of the Soul Reapers and his other adventures troubled and worried her, especially when he talked about getting damaged and beaten and hurt.

According to his mother's account Ichigo never became a thug. He finished martial arts training alongside Tatsuki. He had still grown into a rather abrupt, temperamental, and obnoxious teenager, causing many times where Masaki often wanted to pull her hair out. Masaki knew about Ichigo's ability to see ghosts. She said she had often consoled him about his obsession and desire to help. However, her memories bore no account of Rukia at all. Ichigo and Chad had never met since Ichigo had kept his nose clean from being a back alley thug and instead had been a well-respected member of society. He was CPR certified, a first aid specialist and just a nice person that was rather rough around the edges. Masaki said she had gotten him therapy after Isshin's passing. She said it had helped him stay stable and pushed him to work harder at Martial Arts. She also did everything she could to keep the family together. She said that sometimes all Ichigo needed was a little support from her and he was back on his feet if he had fallen down. Also, Masaki noted that sometimes she was the one in need of support and Ichigo was always there to give her a little morale boost whenever she needed it.

"You stopped crying and hardened yourself. You toughened yourself up. I thought you would become a brute, but your therapist said it was a coping mechanism that you designed for yourself. You wanted to become strong, to take your father's place. And now look at you, you're a grown man. You're bigger than I am now," Masaki smiled.

Ichigo just looked at the ground. "What…what should I do…mom? I…this…I don't…belong here. I…I could…stay…but I…I…"

Masaki put her hand on Ichigo's and massaged it. "I suppose you wouldn't remember, but I will tell you what I remember telling you whenever you came to me with a problem: Do what you believe is right."

_What…I believe…is right? _Ichigo thought to himself. He closed his eyes and his memories randomly swirled about his head. His important memories flashed in reverse order from his battle with Album Atrum that was cut short to the day he first met Rukia. He knew what had to be done. He got to his feet and balled his hand into a fist. He scowled. He knew what he had to do. "Mom. Let's go back to Karakura Town. I know what needs to be done. I know the first step I must take to setting things right."

"Ah, that gleam in your eye," Masaki smiled, "I always know you're about to do something spectacular when you have it. Very well, let's go back to Karakura Town. I will help you take the steps you need for what you believe you must do."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Please excuse the shortness of this chapter, I really didn't have any material for it and I'm sure a lot of you are going WTF right about now. If you are too impatient to wait for an explanation next chapter, then message me and I'll explain what the fuck happened. Right…see ya).**


	29. Reality Rewritten

**(A/N: My brain is scarred irrevocably by a code geass abridged series and a Harry Potter and Deadpool crack fanfic. I will never be the same again…yet somehow I still have the proper brain cells to continue writing. Go figure)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**Aselia**

Lloyd, Sheena and Kiku flew across the skies of Aselia. Their destination was Altessa's place. Neither had realized the reality of the situation, so they were intent on asking Virginia for Raine's whereabouts. However, when they arrived, they were met by Altessa at the front door.

"Oh, Lloyd, Sheena…I believe your name is Kiku yes?" Altessa asked.

"Yes," Kiku nodded, recognizing the dwarf. Ratatosk's Rangers had met Altessa on more than one occasion.

"What can I do for you?" Altessa asked.

"Hey, Altessa. Can we speak with Virginia?" Lloyd asked.

"Virginia? Who might that be?" Lloyd and Sheena were at a loss for words.

"Altessa are you…feeling okay?" Sheena asked.

"I feel fine. I've never felt better. I've been hard at work since that incident in which I was injured by Mithos Yggdrasill. It was the night right before all of you attacked Cruxis," Altessa stated.

Wordlessly, Lloyd and Sheena decided it was best to keep their remembrance to themselves. "Altessa…have you seen the Professor anywhere?" Lloyd asked.

"Professor Sage?" Altessa asked. "Not since she and her brother left to make the world a better place for half-elves."

"So we're back to square one," Sheena commented.

"Might I ask what you three are doing together?" Altessa asked. "I was under the impression you were travelling with the Chosen, Lloyd."

"It's a long story and we're kind of in a hurry," Lloyd excused. It was the truth, but not the whole truth so he wasn't breaking the 11th dwarven vow.

"Well, whatever you're up to, good luck then," Altessa told the group.

Lloyd and Sheena got back up on the Rheairds with Kiku clinging to the Ninja chief's waist. Kiku had never been off the ground so high before, so she was rather nervous being in the air all the time.

"So now what?" Sheena asked Lloyd.

"Well the professor's not in Iselia so that's out," he said. "Maybe we could track down Ratatosk's Rangers and see if they could point us in the right direction."

"That's a good idea! Kiku, do you know where we might find Marta and the others right now?" Sheena asked her.

"We were supposed to go to Palmacosta to stock up on supplies," Kiku stated.

"Palmacosta it is then," Lloyd and Sheena both veered their Rheiards in the direction of the Sylvaranti city.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoto, Train station<strong>

While Ichigo and Masaki waited at the train station, Ichigo's phone rang. It was Mimi. _It figures she would call. _Ichigo thought to himself and answered. "Moshi-moshi."

"Ichigo, where are you?" Mimi asked.

"I'm at the Kyoto Train Station with my mom," He answered. "I'm going back to Karakura Town, something important came up."

"Oh, I know what this is about," Mimi ranted, "You're going back to see that Orihime bitch aren't you? You can't fool me!"

"This has nothing to do with Orihime. If you don't believe me you can come down here yourself," Ichigo responded shortly into the phone.

There was a moment of silence before Mimi said, "I think I will." She hung up.

"Looks like we're waiting forty five minutes for a new train," Ichigo sighed as he put his phone away. His mother didn't mind one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Palmacosta<strong>

Lloyd, Sheena and Kiku arrived in the large port city together. Kiku was so shaken up from the Rheairds that she voicelessly demanded that she and Sheena hold hands. Sheena didn't mind of course. Kiku was her friend.

The trio looked around town for a bit before Lloyd pointed to Marta and the others retreating from the other side of the bridge and shouted. "There they are. Marta!" He ran up to Marta and the rangers. Surprisingly to him, Naomi and Emil were absent from the pack.

"Oh, Lloyd, Sheena, Kiku." Marta said turning around to see her friends. "Something you need?"

"Marta, have you seen Raine anywhere or know where she might be?" Sheena asked her.

Marta shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I don't know where Raine might be," Marta said. Lloyd let out a pained growl of frustration.

"What's the matter?" Serina asked. "Something we can help with?"

"Maybe," Lloyd said and took a deep breath. "Does the name Ichigo mean anything to any of you?" The consensus was a unanimous 'no'.

"What about Emil? Surely he'd remember," Sheena asked. Marta let out a shrill gasp, looking like she was about to cry. "What…what did I say?"

"Sheena…don't you remember what happened?" Marta asked.

"N-no…I…we thought Emil was with you," Sheena was confused.

"What are you talking about?" Marta cried out in anguish. "Emil sacrificed himself to become a permanent lock on the Ginnungagap after he thought he had accidentally killed me because he was pretending to be Ratatosk." Both Lloyd and Sheena exchanged surprised looks.

"I get the feeling something strange is going on. Sheena and Lloyd…do not seem like themselves." Rachel stated.

Lloyd just had an epiphany. "Rachel…you…you can see spirits right?"

"I…yes…I can," Rachel was alarmed by Lloyd's outburst. "But…I don't believe I've told you that."

"Poor communication can lead to disastrous results," Kiku stated.

"Kiku has a point," Serina stated as she made to console a grieving Marta, "Lloyd, Sheena, if something is the matter, perhaps you should tell us what's wrong."

Sheena and Lloyd exchanged nods and proceeded to tell their friends what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

Mimi had met up with her boyfriend and met his mother and they exchanged pleasantries. Despite Ichigo's protests to explain to Mimi that he was about to walk into a dangerous situation, and Masaki's assurance that everything would be fine, Mimi insisted on coming with Ichigo to his home town. It was her first time in her boyfriend's hometown. She wanted a grand tour, but Ichigo had other things on his mind. When the three got into the Kurosaki family car, with Masaki driving and Mimi in the front passenger seat, Ichigo asked his Mother if she could drive him somewhere.

"Of course Ichigo, where to?" she asked.

Ichigo thought about how to respond to her question for a few moments before saying, "I…don't know if you would know this place, can you just follow my directions and trust me?"

Masaki smiled. "Of course."

Ichigo directed his mother all the way to the far east end of town. The car ride, with traffic, took the Japanese citizens about ten minutes to reach Ichigo's desired destination. As he came up on the proper street Ichigo instructed his mother to pull over and stop the car. He got out and told Mimi and his mother to stay put.

"Oh hell no!" Mimi shouted. "I'm going with you!" She began to unbuckle her seat belt.

"No," he told her, "you're going to have to show some form of trust to me." He played a card he didn't want to have to play, but knew it was the only way he'd get to go to his chosen destination alone. "I'm your boyfriend and I'm as loyal as a knight. This has nothing to do with another girl."

He and Mimi gazed at each other before the brunette conceded to his point. "Fine just…just be quick about it."

Ichigo sighed with satisfaction and walked down the next three blocks and turned the corner as the sun began to set. "Here we go, straight to…to…"

Ichigo found himself staring at an empty lot. Said lot looked as if it had been abandoned for years. It was as if nothing had been there for centuries. The large, tall buildings on either side of it just had a vacant dirt lot in between them.

"Where's the shop? WHERE'S THE DAMN SHOP?" Ichigo shouted at the top of his lungs. He was about to have a meltdown when he began digging fiercely into the ground with his bare hands. "I know," he said, starting to lose it, "I'll just dig my way into Hat and Cloggs' 'secret' underground training facility." He began digging at one spot of dirt frantically, hoping with every clump of dirt he scraped away that he'd fall for miles and somehow, miraculously, get up with no broken bones. However, as he continued to dig, his hopes started to die with each passing scrape. The anguished look on Ichigo's face soon brought him into despair as he ground his hands into the dirt and screamed out at the top of his lungs. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"My, you are so loud," Ichigo heard the cold female voice from several meters up in the air. He looked to see a figure standing high upon the rooftop of the building to his right. It was a young woman, probably about 27, blood red hair coming down to her waist. Her hair covered her right eye and she stared down at Ichigo with crimson irises. She was wearing a two piece gown. The top part covered her double-d cup chest, sporting quite a bit of cleavage, with very baggy sleeves, baring her midriff. The bottom was a long, smooth skirt that went down to her ankles. Both pieces of clothing were crimson with maroon hems and golden embroidery. The woman wore a golden crown atop her head. She had very dainty hands and was wearing maroon high heeled shoes, size eight. Seeing her, Ichigo became confused, frightened and surprised all at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Palmacosta<strong>

As Lloyd and Sheena finished their story and compared theirs to their friends, both of them began to realize that something was very wrong with this world of theirs.

"So let me see if I have everything squared away," Rachel, the only spiritually savant member of the group, scratched her head. "According to your account, the journey of world regeneration was assisted by afterlife spirits called Soul Reapers. One of them, named Ichigo Kurosaki, is a close friend of us all, but only you and Sheena seem to recall these differences, while the rest of us feel as if the world we are living with is perfectly normal. You also say that there was a strange effect from the ancient, and revitalized, Twilight Imperial Palace and that we were all on the battlefield only hours earlier?" Rachel asked Lloyd.

"That about sums it up," The twin swordsman said.

"But what does this all mean?" Lavirna asked. "More importantly why are you and Sheena right now the only ones who have these weird memories?"

"I don't know, but if Sheena and Lloyd think finding the professor will help, I say we do it. Everyone, let's split up and search!" Marta declared. The most important thing she had taken away from Lloyd and Sheena's story was that, by their account, Emil was alive. If helping them meant getting back the summon spirit she loved so dearly then she was going to give it her all for her friends.

The group agreed that Lloyd and Sheena would be in charge of gathering everyone together once the professor was found. Since Kiku could teleport it was decided that she, Sheena, Marta, Lloyd, and Lavirna would go in one group, while Rachel and Serina would take the Rheairds and search from the high skies. Since no one knew if Raine and Genis would be together, room would be needed on the Rheairds. Kiku could teleport up to 8 people so she wouldn't be at maximum capacity even with Genis and Raine. Rachel and Serina decided to hit up the Tethe'allan cities, the others would be searching through Sylvarant.

Lloyd and Sheena were uncertain where they were, but if this was some form of illusion that Album Atrum had trapped them in, time was of the essence. Rachel and Serina plotted a course for Altamira and Kiku teleported herself and her friends to Asgard.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

Ichigo looked up at the strange figure on the rooftop before she disappeared and reappeared at the same altitude level as him, a couple meters away from the hole he had dug. Ichigo didn't know whether to run like hell or stick around, but he felt something from the woman before him.

_There's no mistaking it, _Ichigo said as a bead of sweat trickled down the right side of his face, _she has reiatsu. _"Who are you?" Ichigo asked. "Or…perhaps I should ask…what are you?"

"Simple questions, but rather than tell you the answer, why not do some work and figure it out for yourself?" the woman in red asked Ichigo.

"Hey! My life is kind of screwed up right now if you haven't noticed! I'm going to go with you haven't. No one seems to, but I'd still appreciate the lack of games!" Ichigo shouted.

"There is no reason to raise your voice Ichigo." the woman said to him. "And yes we have noticed. I come from your world, the world where the Ichigo Kurosaki with your memories belongs."

"What do you mean my world? What are you talking about?" Ichigo shouted. "Stop playing games with me!"

"More and more questions and so little reason to answer them. You won't get very close to a solution if you can't think on your feet," the crimson clothed woman stated.

Ichigo tried his best at deductive reasoning. "You…have reiatsu…but…you don't seem like Soul Reapers or hollows or even normal souls…wait are you…a Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked.

The red clothed woman clapped her hands slowly. "I believe you just earned yourself a prize."

_This woman…her attitude…feels familiar somehow._

"Since you've figured out that much, you know that each Zanpakuto has a name. Why don't you see if you can figure out who I am?" The red haired woman stated. "From my release alone, let us see if you can tell who I am." She took a few steps towards Ichigo and held out her right arm. "Awaken," She said. A surge of crimson energy around her as a sword materialized in her hand. It was sleek and medium sized. The grip had a gentle decorative bend that ended in a crimson tassel dangling from the pommel. There was a U-shaped decoration in place of the usual cross guard around the first three to four inches of the blade. At the base of the 'U' was a flower design next to a red string wrapping that connected to the handle. The string was wrapped thrice around the hilt with a three loop bow on one side and a folded paper decoration on the other. The blade ended in a slanted razor edge.

Ichigo recognized the sword immediately. "Th-that's…" He knew the sword the woman was holding all too well. He had fought against that blade for five straight days, by his memory, a little more than five years ago. "You…you're…you're Benihime…aren't you?"

With a wave of her hand the sword the red clothed woman was holding dissipated. "I am." She answered.

"I see...so you're hat and cloggs'..." Ichigo suddenly realized something, "H-hold on a minute, if you're here then where's Urahara-san?"

"I was getting to that," Benihime replied, "Ichigo, do you recall the last thing that Album Atrum said?"

_The last…thing? _Ichigo questioned.

"_Grant me the power to step into territory beyond creation! Take me back to the beginning!" _

Ichigo gasped. _Back to the…beginning. _"Just…just how far back…did he go?"

"As he said, in order to activate the tower's power, the beginning."

"Don't play games, what beginning are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"The very beginning," Benihime stated. "Album Atrum went all the way back to the very beginning of time."

Realization hit Ichigo harder than five tons of bricks falling on top of him from a thirty story window. "Wh-what?" His whole being shivered with fear.

"My master foresaw this outcome, thus he sent your father on a very important assignment while everyone else was out fighting. He put a fragment of me inside your father's soul." Benihime placed a hand to her chest. "Your father went straight to a location in Hueco Mundo where the Otherworldly Gate and the hollow world would overlap. He was instructed with a chant and some instructions by my master and was told to activate the enchantment should Album Atrum succeed in his plans. My master said it was absolutely essential that you reach the top of the tower and were there when Album Atrum activated it. By doing so, you became immune to the effects of Album Atrum's rewritten history."

"Wait a minute, how does someone rewrite history?" Ichigo asked.

"By going back to the beginning of time, he manifested and developed powers far beyond anything in the known universe. He became an elder god of time and space. He has complete dominance over the Gotei and the Royal Dimension. They are all puppets on his strings. None of them question his authority because, for them, this is how it has always been."

"But…what's become of the Urahara shop, why isn't he here? Why is my life affected?" Ichigo asked.

"That…I do not know. My master only foresaw this far and that getting you to keep your memories was essential to restoring the world to how it once was. However, I can take you to someone who can tell you the details."

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"The only man in your town with, as far asI can sense, any knowledge of how things work around here: Ryuken Ishida."

_Ishida's…dad?_ Ichigo questioned. He then recalled something Karin had said earlier that day.

"_Dad died eleven years ago in a plane crash. He was on his way to a business trip. A friend of his, Ryuken Ishida, came and told us the news." _

"Where can I find him?" Ichigo asked.

"Where else?" Benihime asked. "His office at Karakura General Hospital." She extended her hand to Ichigo. "Take my hand and we can be there in minutes."

Considering Benihime's master, Ichigo wasn't exactly jumping at the chance to take transport suggested by the crimson princess. "That's okay…I'll get my mom to drive me." He said.

"Then I shall follow you," Benihime folded her arms inside her sleeves. "As I am a spirit, I am invisible to those without the gift to see me."

"Okay, let's go see Ishida's dad then," Ichigo said and the duo headed back to his mom's car.

* * *

><p><strong>The skies over Iselia<strong>

"So why did you decide on Altamira?" Rachel asked Serina.

"Well, it's the basis for the Lezareno Company and Regal is the president. With any luck he or one of his employees might have done business with Raine," Serina stated.

Rachel got a mischievous smirk on her face. "Oh I know what this is about, you just want to use our investigation as an excuse to go say hi to Regal, hmm?"

"Sh-shut up!" Serina blushed, gripping the handles of the Rheaird extremely tight. "That's not funny Rachel."

"Aww, there's no reason to be embarrassed," the staff wielder teased the physically youthful elf. "Love is a beautiful thing."

"Y-yeah…w-well…I…" Serina turned snappy and shouted at her friend, "Well…well what about you huh?"

"What about me?" Rachel asked with a straight face. "I don't have an emotional investment in any man."

"Oh come on, not a single crush? There's no one who makes your heart sing?" Serina tried to probe her friend's mind.

"Nope," Rachel answered.

"Not even a past love?" Serina asked.

"What? You expect me to get all angsty and start recalling a childhood promise I made to a deceased friend?" Rachel asked. "Not every woman has to be a wallflower over a man...or a woman I don't discriminate. I'm not exactly jumping at the chance to get tied down either."

"Well, unlike we elves, human life is short lived. You're never going to find love if you pass your prime," Serina told her friend.

"Please, I've still got at least ten years before I start getting wrinkles and my hair turns the color of my outfit," Rachel boasted.

"So…what's your ideal man then?" Serina asked.

Rachel looked up into the sky. "I want someone who can be honorable, someone has the gusto to do the right thing, despite what the law or his orders might say."

Serina laughed. "Oh come on Rachel, what are the chances of finding someone like that?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't think it's a bad fantasy, but I know that when I see the person I'll know that they're 'the one'. I mean you fell for Duke Bryant at first sight didn't you?"

"Uh…hey look I can see the Altamira Grand Hotel in the distance!" Serina pointed, dodging the question entirely.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Hospital<strong>

Using Benihime's directions, Ichigo directed his mother to the hospital. Mimi got slightly ticked off, saying how Ichigo was making his mother waste gas by driving him forward and back across town, seeing how the hospital was only a couple of blocks from the train station, but Masaki said she was more than happy to drive her son across town if it meant helping him do what his heart was telling him to do. Mimi just rolled her eyes.

The young college student had gotten what she wanted, Ichigo was her boyfriend. She, like Orihime, had admired him from afar, and now she was closer to him than any other girl at Kyoto University. However, like Orihime, she was starting to realize that the real Ichigo was much different than the fantasy she had in heard head. For Orihime this hadn't been an issue. Orihime and Ichigo had broke up because Sora did not believe that the long distance thing would work between her and Ichigo. There had been a huge argument and Ichigo had lost his temper as a result. Sora had Orihime break the closeness she had with Ichigo off. She and Ichigo were still really good friends, but once Mimi entered the picture, Orihime was aggressively pushed away by the territorial brunette. This was not outside Sora's calculations and exactly the reason he didn't want Orihime so close to Ichigo in the first place beyond High School if they were not going to the same college.

Ichigo had tried to keep his friends from fighting, but eventually found it too much work and just gave up, Mimi winning out. Mimi looked out the window, remembering most of her life at Ichigo's side, blissfully unaware that the Ichigo Kurosaki in the back seat did not share any of her memories.

As the Kurosaki family car pulled in front of the hospital, Ichigo got out of the car, saying that Mimi and his mother should get something to eat, since he might be a while. As he approached the hospital, Benihime appeared before him. Ichigo gave an acknowledging nod to the her and the Zanpakuto followed him inside the hospital. Ichigo went to the vending machine and got some chips and a cola and had a snack before approaching the front desk.

"Yes sir, can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Hi, I'm here to see Ryuken Ishida," Ichigo said.

"Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked.

"No, but I'm the son of one of his late friends. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo stated.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-san, but the director isn't accepting any social calls at this time," The receptionist replied.

Thinking quickly Ichigo grabbed a post-it note from on top of the counter and scribbled something on it. "Then could you call his office and say to him the word written on this piece of paper?" Ichigo requested.

The receptionist sighed and dialed her boss' office number. "Yes, Ishida-riji, this is Mayu Sanaki, one of your front desk receptionists." **(Riji = Director)** There was a pause as Ryuken responded to Mayu's introduction. "There's a Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki here to see you." There was another pause. "Yes, that's what I told him sir, but he asked that I give you a message." Another pause. "Hai, let me see what's written here. Umm…" she looked at the Kanji oddly. "Zan…pak…uto?" She didn't understand what the kanji meant. Ryuken did however. "Oh…okay…I shall do that sir." Mayu hung up the phone. "The director says he will see you." She told Ichigo. "The director's office is on the top floor, room eight hundred eight."

Ichigo gave the receptionist an acknowledging hand wave and headed for the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard<strong>

Kiku's teleportation into the center of the windy town spooked several civilians. "We are in Asgard," She stated.

"Er…right," Lloyd said, taking notice of the ashen circle around the now dispelled teleportation field the group had arrived in.

"Should we split up and ask around?" Sheena asked.

"That sounds like a good plan," Lloyd said. "Sheena, Kiku and I will go see if Aisha, Linar, Harley or the Mayor have seen the professor. Lavirna and Marta, you two go and check out the marketplace."

The group agreed and split up.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Hospital, room 808<strong>

Ichigo reached Ryuken's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ryuken answered from the other side. Ichigo walked in, followed by Benihime.

"Picked up a stray?" Ryuken asked Ichigo.

"Hardly," Benihime stated. "Ryuken Ishida, there is much we have to tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>Altamira<strong>

Upon arrival in the bustling city Serina and Rachel went towards the tramway to take them to the Lezareno main office building. After smooth talking the guard over, Rachel got the two women elevator access and they took the lift to Regal's office.

"Oh, Rachel, Serina," The Lezareno president said in both surprise and welcoming to his companions, "I wasn't expecting a visit from friends, please come in. What can I do you both for?"

"We're looking for Raine," Rachel stated. "Have you seen her at all?"

"I can't say I've seen Professor Sage recently enough to know where she would be now, but by the look on your faces I'd say something very dire is going on. Might I ask to be informed on the situation?" Regal asked. Rachel and Serina agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard<strong>

Lloyd, Sheena, and Kiku entered Aisha's house and found Raine working with Linar on something on Aisha's kitchen table. Harley was reading a newspaper and Genis was asleep in the chair by the door. When the young half-elf heard the door open he woke up and turned his head to see Lloyd entering into the house. He sprung to his feet. "Lloyd!"

Lloyd was happy to see his friends. "Genis! Professor!"

"Lloyd, what are you doing all the way out here? Where's Colette? Is something the matter?" Raine asked.

"There's something Sheena and I need to explain to you both, it's really important." Lloyd stated.

"Well, go ahead," Raine told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Hospital, room 808<strong>

After hearing what Ichigo had to say, Ryuken lit a cigarette and puffed on it. "You know if it wasn't for the fact that there's a dead man's Zanpakuto in my office, I'd find you a nice padded room right about now."

"Does that mean you believe us?" Ichigo asked.

"For the most part," Ryuken replied.

"Just what do you mean by dead man's Zanpakuto?" Benihime asked.

"Ichigo, the Urahara shop you mentioned does not exist because Kisuke Urahara was never banished from the Soul Society. Instead he was killed, along with many others, in what is known in the Soul Society as the Elder God's Blood Purge." Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. Kisuke Urahara deceased? The very notion was absurd.

"Several things you have told me do not add up with the Soul Society's current standings of things. For one, the quincies were never hunted down. Instead, Elder God Album Atrum dispersed us across the many worlds of the universe, keeping us from over multiplying. He also restricted that parents were only allowed one set of children, to keep our numbers from growing too large. To continue, he also orchestrated a blood purge, arranging the Soul Society, the Gotei and the Royal Dimension as he saw fit. The Soul Society lost many great men during that front. No one questions the Elder God's authority. He has brought about a peaceful afterlife, hardly anything goes wrong. Yet you mark him as a madman. You would stand against him, despite what he has done to keep the peace. The world you come from sounds like it has been full of hardships and rash decisions. The Elder God has prevented such things from occurring. Would you throw away peace simply for your own selfish reasons?" Ryuken asked. "Peace that has kept the lives of the quincy people alive for more than half a millennium."

"To substantiate his 'peace' he killed a lot of people. That is something I cannot accept. God or not, peace or not, the only thing Album Atrum has created is a tyrannical dictatorship," Ichigo scowled.

Ryuken inhaled the smoke from his cigarette and then blew it out before speaking. "Your father said the same thing. He was determined to know why so many of his closest companions had to die. He went to the Soul Society, alone, in hopes of learning the truth. We went together. We were brought before the Elder God by the soutaicho and then betrayed to the Elder God, by him. I barely escaped with my life. Your father was not so lucky. He opened a Senkaimon and told me to go back to tell you and your family about his fate. He told me to tell you and your family he died in a plane crash. However, it seems that his reasoning was sound. That's the only explanation I can think of that would allow Kisuke Urahara's Zanpakuto to be at your side."

"So wait, besides my dad and Hat and Cloggs, who else died in that Blood Purge?" Ichigo asked.

Ryuken opened a drawer and pulled out an obituary list, written in Isshin's handwriting. Many of the Soul Reapers listed Ichigo did not recognize, but there were a cluster of names that stuck out besides his father and Urahara: Yoruichi Shihoin, Shaolin Fong, Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Lisa Yadomaru, Nanao Ise, Retsu Unohana, Tessai Tsukabishi, and Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Ichigo shook with fear at reading the names of some of the most powerful people he knew written on an obituary list.

"But…if…jii-san is dead…who…who runs the Gotei now?" Ichigo asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad One Barracks, Captain's Meeting<strong>

The captains and Vice-captains of the Gotei 13 lined up for a regularly scheduled meeting with their vice-captains. Sporting the number two haori was Stefan Lusca. He was a lime-green haired man with a prideful manner. His Vice-Captain was a slender woman with long, chestnut brown hair and emerald eyes named Kendra Otamachi. The number three haori was worn by a man with crimson hair covering his left eye. His name was Treva Hoshima. His Vice-captain was Rojuro Otoribashi. Leading fourth division was May Stowa and her vice-captain was Isane Kotetsu. 5th Division's captain was Toshiro Hitsugaya. Momo Hinamori was his Vice-captain. 6th Divison was led by the famous duo Byakuya Kuchiki and his wife, Hisana. 7th Division's captain was Love Aikawa and Vice-Captain was Yosei Samakura. 8th Division had their captain as Kaname Tosen. Sajin Komamura was the vice-captain, and since incidents had not occurred to have him do otherwise, he wore a helmet over his head. 9th division was led by Kensei Muguruma assisted by Mashiro Kuna. 10th Division's captain was a woman with long dark brown hair. She wore thick eye-shadow and lipstick in contrast to many of the other high ranking female officers who wore little to no makeup. Her name was Mari Akari. Her Vice-captain was a young woman, looking about half Mari's age, with green hair the color of pine-needles. Her hair came down to her mid-back in split ends, and red irises. She was known as Yuna Homura and she was very devoted to her captain. 11th Division was led by the fearsome Kenpachi Zaraki and the fiery, red haired, Renji Abarai. 12th Division was led by a woman with bright brown hair, with her hair styled in a bun and two hairpins running in an X-pattern through said bun. She had a shapely bust, much like the captain of the 10th. She was the most feared of the 13 captains outside the head captain for she was Kasumi Atrum, the only daughter of the Elder God, Album Atrum, and his bride, Nemu. Her vice-captain was Izuru Kira. 13th Division's captain was the famous Kaien Shiba and at his side was the 6th Division Vice-Captain's younger sister, Rukia Kuchiki.

The 1st Division lieutenant, a woman with long pink hair, carrying a claymore blade, calmly walked into the hall. Her name was Yachiru Hekira. She was the mentor of the current Kenpachi, now his inferior in combat. Originally, when they met, she had been the 13th division's vice-captain, but had been transferred to a more respectable position after the blood purge since Chojiro Sasakibe had been caught up in it. Yachiru was the only individual Kenpachi respected, despite the fact that he had become stronger than her. They had a long running history together and she had convinced him to join the Gotei after 40 years of friendship. Yachiru addressed the Gotei: "The Soutaicho is entering. All stand at attention."

All the captains and lieutenants did as they were told as a man, with short brown hair, walked into the hall. He wore rectangular framed glasses and had an easy going, warm smile upon his face. He reached the other end of the hall and turned to face his fellow captains. "Good everyone is here," He spoke calmly. Everyone looked over to their Captain Commander ever since the death of the former captain commander at the Elder God Album Atrum's hands: Sosuke Aizen. "Shall we begin today's meeting then?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: The world has been spun completely on its head with Album Atrum in complete control of the world, married to Nemu, having a daughter, and having absolute command of the Gotei 13. How did things come to be like this? Why is Aizen in charge with so many of his former enemies? …well former enemies as known to us beyond the 4****th**** wall anyhow. How are Ichigo and the Aselians going to fix this mess? Answers to some of these questions will be answered next time on Tales of Bleach: Blades of Destiny).**


	30. Ichigo's Decision

**(A/N: I am soooo sorry for the long wait everyone, but I promise that I will be updating quickly in part thanks to the fact that I went on vacation to Bermuda most of last week [the 14****th****-21****st****] and I managed to get most, if not all of the series, planned out. Because of the way the series is set to end I might do a short collection of little one-shots for a fourth series to create some heartwarming and comical aftermath bits, but that's up to you fans. Anyway, on with the chapter).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Lloyd and Sheena finished explaining their story to Raine and Genis. Genis thought Lloyd had quite possibly hit his head a little too hard, but Raine was much less impulsive to dismiss the story. She listened intently and tried to come up with a logical explanation for it all. Between their adventure of World Regeneration and the journey to reawaken Ratatosk, Raine had stopped being surprised by the wonders and strange and bizarre things of the world. As a scholar, it was her duty to take in information and try to make sense of it. Of course, were this information coming from anyone other than her trusted friends she'd have the same mentality as Genis.

"I'm sorry if it bothers you that I don't remember any of that," Raine stated.

"We didn't expect you to," Sheena stated. "But…we want to know why you think we weren't affected."

"I have a theory. I believe it is the power of the Eternal Sword that cancelled out the energies exuded by the rewriting of reality," Raine answered.

"Of course!" Lloyd exclaimed, "The Eternal Sword has power over time and space. Why didn't I think of that?"

"And I have a pact with Origin. He must've protected Lloyd and me." Sheena said. "But, why not protect all of us?"

"Perhaps the energies were so strong that only those directly connected to Origin's power and the power of the Eternal Sword could be affected," Raine theorized. "That's why none of us could be reached or affected. There either simply wasn't enough time or there wasn't enough power."

"So then what do we do?" Genis asked.

"I say we go after Album Atrum and take the fight to him. Or perhaps there's an answer in the Soul Society we can find. There's got to be a way to reverse this!" Lloyd started getting fired up.

"We have to get to Ichigo then," Sheena said.

"Ah yes, Ichigo Kurosaki, you mentioned him. Suffice to say I think the it's unlikely that he'd be of any help," Raine stated.

"How can you say that?" Sheena was hurt.

"I'm not saying this because I don't believe in whatever skill he possesses. I'm saying that he may not even remember you or any of us. Our worlds never collided, so it's possible he might dismiss our claims. No, I believe the better bet is to go right for the Soul Society, like Lloyd suggested, and find this Album Atrum ourselves."

"But how are we supposed to get there?" Lloyd wanted to know. "The way I understand it, a Soul Reaper's sword has the ability to open a special gateway to enter the Soul Society. There is no other way. We'd have to find a Soul Reaper if we ever wanted to get there."

"We could try using the Eternal Sword," Lavirna suggested.

"Will that work though?" Sheena asked.

"Dwarven Vow number sixteen: you can do anything if you try," Lloyd recited.

"Before we go storming a highly militaristic society, perhaps we should form a plan first and maybe get all the hands we can," Raine suggested.

"There's no way we can get an army. This isn't Aselia's fight," Lloyd responded.

"No, but we should gather those we can, like Colette, Zelos and Presea," Raine told him.

Lloyd was hesitant to put Colette in such obvious danger, but he understood that she'd never take 'no' or 'stay safe I'm going off into danger alone' for an answer.

"I agree with Raine," Sheena said with a small grin. "Let's get the gang back together."

"Maybe we could even ask Richter and Yuan for help," Genis suggested.

"Richter?" Lloyd was confused.

"Oh, right your memories are different," Marta stated.

"After Emil sealed off the Ginnungagap we went with Richter to Sybak to explain the truth about what happened two years ago and today," Raine explained.

"Where'd he go after that?" Lloyd asked.

"He said he was going to go to Luin, explain Emil's fate gently to his aunt and uncle. He said they deserved to know. After that I don't know, maybe he's taken up residence there," Marta answered.

"Well Luin's on the way to Triet. If we go by way of the Hima mountain trail and bridge, we can stop and search," Sheena suggested.

"Okay then, let's go," Lloyd said and the group headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

**Kurosaki Residence**

Ichigo walked in the door and received a big hug from Yuzu. "Welcome home Onii-chan," she said clamping her arms around him.

Ichigo pat her on the head. "It's good to see you too Yuzu," He told her.

"So Ichigo, is that you're new girlfriend?" Karin asked walking into the living room.

"Ah, yeah," Ichigo let go of Yuzu to introduce Mimi. "Karin, Yuzu, this is Higura Mimi. Mimi, these are my little sisters." _It still feels weird with us like this. _He sighed. _I miss Sheena._

"Hi!" Mimi introduced with a bright and cheery smile. "Nice to meet you," She pat Yuzu on the head. "You don't have to worry about a thing. I'm going to take good care of your big brother. He and I are going to get married and have kids and live happily ever after."

"Okay that is it!" Ichigo couldn't take any more. He was at his breaking point. He grabbed Mimi by the arm and led her up to his room.

Karin and Yuzu just watched their brother lead Mimi up the stairs and heard the door to his room slam. "What was that all about?" Yuzu wondered.

"Well, you know you're brother he's at that stage where he's got a one tracked mind," Maskai waved her arm like a windshield wiper while trying to keep a straight face.

"Mom!" Karin said, red in the face. She didn't need to hear her _mother_ suggesting Ichigo was doing something like _that._

Once in his room, Ichigo slung Mimi and plopped her down on the bed. "My, someone's forceful. Are you that eager to get away from your family all of a sudden, hmm?" Mimi asked.

"It's not like that," Ichigo grumbled. "I just want to talk."

"Then start talking my language," Mimi said and went to grab the top button to Ichigo's shirt, but he grabbed her hand and stopped her. The brunette became irate. "What's with you all of a sudden? We were supposed to do stuff just us over the break. Not only did I have to come follow you all the way to your hometown, but you're acting really weird and it's pissing me off!"

"Mimi, I'm going to explain something to you," Ichigo said with a serious tone. "You may not believe me, but it's the truth."

Mimi wrenched her hand from Ichigo's grip. "Oh I see what's going on," She growled. "You're breaking up with me aren't you? You want to go back to Orihime don't you?"

"No!" Ichigo deflected. "I mean, yes! I mean…yes and no…I…gah! Just shut up and listened to me!"

Mimi folded her arms and listened to her boyfriend speak. He told her the information she needed to know about all of his memories not feeling right and how he felt like he was living someone else's life. Or rather that's what he tried to do. Instead he wound up spending almost the rest of the day, up until sunset, explaining to Mimi the truth. She wouldn't have anything except all of the information.

When Ichigo was done Mimi finally said, "You really expect me to believe all of this?"

"Whether you believe it or not, it's the truth," Ichigo responded.

"You're on something I want Ichigo," Mimi laughed. Ichigo just stared, not finding her joke amusing. "At any rate," Mimi became serious, "If you think for one second that I'm giving you up, especially to wind up in jail you have another thing coming. You're in this world now so fuck your powers, fuck your other relationship, and just fuck me!" She demanded.

Ichigo would have none of it. "This is my life. You don't make my decisions for me."

"And mine," Mimi rebuked placing a hand over her chest. "Have you even gone to this 'Soul Society' place? Do you think perhaps your Soul Society friends are happier? Yeah a lot died, but is that even your business? Who are you to choose how people should live?"

This only escalated the argument. "Album Atrum is the same way. He forced this timeline on me and everyone else. I want mine back!"

"Why?" Mimi asked. "You have your mom and you're normal. Can't you just be happy with the life you have now."

There was a slight pause of a few seconds before Ichigo spoke. And he said the two letter word Mimi didn't want to hear. "No."

"And why not?" Mimi put her hands on her hips.

"Because I made a promise to someone," Ichigo said smacking his palm against his chest, "I told her I'd marry her someday. I will make good on that promise."

Mimi pushed past Ichigo and went for his door. She looked at him with cold, angry eyes. "Then live with the life you have chosen. I guess I'll just be going then. It's obvious you don't want me around," Mimi slammed the door to Ichigo's room and then exited the Kurosaki home and slammed the door. She then began to run all the way back to the train station in order to go home.

Ichigo sighed and composed himself and then went downstairs to where his mother was cooking in the kitchen. "Oh, hello Ichigo," she said. "Does Higura-san like carrots?" she asked. "I'm not sure whether I should add any into tonight's soup."

"Mimi won't be joining us for dinner," Ichigo said.

"Oh, that's a shame. Did she go back home? I heard the door slam earlier so…"

"Yeah, she went back home," Ichigo answered her.

Masaki looked at Ichigo and saw the scowl upon his face. Unlike in his timeline Ichigo hardly scowled, not as fiercely as he was right now anyway. "Ichigo is something the matter? You look troubled."

"Actually, there's something I want to talk to you about, alone," he said.

"Sit down at the table then," Masaki gestured, "I sent Karin and Yuzu out to get some potatoes so they're not home right now."

Ichigo sat down and talked as Masaki cooked. "Mom…this is kind of hard for me to say, but…I might be leaving soon. We might…never see each other again."

Masaki put down her wooden spoon and sat down at the table with Ichigo. This sounded serious to her.

Ichigo continued. "I…what I told you earlier today about the adventure I had. Well…in order to go back I have to go into danger, very real, perilous and life-threatening danger. I'm sorry that I can't stay and be a good son. I'm sorry I can't stay with you, but…this is the path I've chosen." Ichigo smiled at his mom. "I'm so happy that I've gotten to see you again."

Masaki started to tear up. Isshin had the same smile on his face the last day she saw him.

* * *

><p><strong>11 years ago<strong>

"Are you sure you have everything you need dear?" Masaki asked her husband, fixing his suit collar and tie for him.

"Of course. I have my suitcase, my suit, the love of my family and my flight leaves in two hours," Isshin said to Masaki. By 'flight' he meant when he and Ryuken would be ready to depart for the Soul Society, but Masaki and his family did not know about his being a Soul Reaper. "I'll be home before you know it," Isshin said with a big grin.

"Dad! Wait!" Ichigo came running down the stairs and hugged his father. "Don't leave. Karin and Yuzu haven't had a chance to say goodbye yet and neither have I."

Grinning Isshin knelt down at his son's side and pat his head. "Why say goodbye? I'll be back. You'll see. But until I return you're the man of the house, okay Ichigo."

"Okay," Ichigo nodded holding his fists up by his torso.

"Otou-san!"  
>"Otou-sama!" Karin and Yuzu came down the stairs in their PJs.<p>

"Hey! There are my little girls!" Isshin scooped up the twins into his arms.

"Bring us back something special from your trip okay?" Yuzu requested.

"Of course, anything for my little Yuzu." Isshin said, rubbing his fuzzy beard into his little girl's stomach causing her to laugh. He looked at Karin, "And what about my little Karin?"

Karin hugged her father tightly. "I just want daddy to come home safe," She said.

Isshin laughed. "Don't worry, like I told your mother, I'll be home soon." He put Karin and Yuzu down and opened the front door. He and Masaki pecked each other on the cheek and Isshin went out to the end of the driveway where Ryuken was waiting, ready to pick him up. Everyone waved goodbye to the man of the Kurosaki house. Little did they know that that would be the last time they would ever see him.

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

Masaki wrapped her arms around Ichigo. "Don't make me go through what your father did, do you hear me?" she asked Ichigo. She looked into his eyes. "You're going to go home safe to that other time of yours."

Ichigo hugged his Mom. "I'm sorry, Okaa-san," He told her. Masaki and Ichigo stood up and Ichigo and his mother hugged each other in the one of the most touching mother/son embraces ever witnessed. "Please…don't tell Karin and Yuzu about this. When I leave…tell them I've gone back to Kyoto. They'll understand."

"I won't tell them," Masaki stated. "This'll be just between us."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo apologized again.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You're doing the right thing, going on a quest to help your friends. Your honor is so much like your father's," Masaki said and drew back from Ichigo and smiled at him. "You make me proud to be your mother."

Ichigo smiled at Masaki before looking at her with solemn eyes. "I…don't know I long I have so…until then…I want to spend as much time as I can with you. I want to cherish the time I have what little there is. I want to be able to feel what it's like to have a Mom again."

Masaki smiled. "If that's what you want to do, then that is what we can do."

She and Ichigo embraced each other again. The front door opened.

"We're back!" Karin declared as she and Yuzu walked through the front door. Ichigo and Masaki broke from their sappy moment and put on smiling faces for the teenagers of the Kurosaki residence.

"Hmm, where's Higura-san? I thought she was staying for dinner," Yuzu said looking around.

"Mimi went back to Kyoto," Ichigo said.

"That's too bad, okaa-sama's stewed beef and potatoes with gravy is delicious. She's missing out," Yuzu said.

"That's what I said," Masaki stated with a smile.

"I'm going to go to my room then," Ichigo said and headed for the stairs. As he sat in his room with his IPod plugged into his ears, waiting for dinner, there was a knock on the door. He popped out the ear buds and hit the pause button. "Come in."

Karin walked into Ichigo's room. "Did you and Higura-san have a fight?" she asked.

"Huh? Why would you think that?" Ichigo asked.

"Yuzu was too involved in telling me a story on her way back, but I saw Higura-san running at top speed towards the train station on the other side of the street. She looked really angry and sad," Karin said to Ichigo.

"And what would it matter if we did?" Ichigo asked.

Karin took a few more steps into Ichigo's room. "Ichi-nii, you have me concerned," Karin told him. "First you forgot that Otou-san was dead this morning, even though you're the one who was the most broken up by it, then you sacrifice your summer break to come home with us even though you always complain how much you enjoy college life when you're here during winter break for the holidays. I want to know what's wrong Ichi-nii."

"Nothing's wrong, Karin, what are you talking about?" Ichigo lied.

"Don't say that!" Karin was really starting to get upset. "You've been acting really weird lately and it's scaring me. I was only four when it happened, but Otou-san acted overly friendly and nice right before his big business trip and then he died." Karin looked grief-stricken. She ran over to Ichigo's bed and pounced on his stomach, and began sobbing into his abdomen. "You can't leave us Ichi-nii! You're not allowed to leave us!" Karin sobbed.

Ichigo sat up and stroked his sisters' back. Karin stood up and Ichigo turned his body and hugged his sister. "I'm not leaving you. Things are just really complicated for your big brother right now, okay Karin? Right now, I keep asking myself 'who am I?' and I'm having trouble finding that answer. If you wake up one morning and I'm not home, the only place I've gone is back to Kyoto."

"Ichi-nii," Karin wormed her way in tighter to her brother's embrace.

"Ichigo! Karin! Dinner's ready!" Masaki called.

"We'll be right there!" Ichigo called. He let go of Karin. "Come on. Let's go have some of Okaa-san's special made stewed beef and potatoes." He and Karin went down the stairs to go and have a special family meal.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Back in the original timeline, Yuan still had to hold the Garganta open with Urahara. He watched the man intently, wondering how it was possible that the old shopkeeper didn't want to put his arms down, or want to go to the bathroom. Hunger he could understand given how Soul Reapers were. _Just how is it he's not getting tired?_

Unfortunately for Yuan, Urahara had, when Yuan took a few moments to close his eyes, switched his position out with a portable gigai and was currently in the Research lab doing stuff. A clock on the wall was counting down to some finite point and there were cameras strung about the room to watch several specific points in Hueco Mundo, the Garganta, the first division gates, and the hallway to the Head Captain's office. Urahara was lounged about in a beach chair, sipping frozen lemonade he had made in a slushie maker a few labs down.

"Ah, this is the life. I feel sorry for Yuan though. It's too bad I only have one portable gigai and that he's not a Soul Reaper."

**End of Chapter 30**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Sorry for the really short chapter everyone, but I don't want to divert from my outline except to fill in the gaps in it. Unfortunately these gaps only brought the chapter to this length, so what can you do? Anyway, I'll hopefully see you guys tomorrow with yet another chapter, but that remains to be seen. Monday starts classes for me and I am really excited about that. See you all later).**


	31. Fond New Memories of Evanescent Times

**(A/N: I have nothing to say)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Lloyd, Sheena and their companions made their way to Luin and, to their good fortune, managed to find Richter, loitering about the town. The group flagged him down and got him to listen to their tale. Richter listened intently until they were done.

"I see," he said.

"Things will be really dangerous and you have lots of experience. You'd be a big help to us," Marta told him.

The obvious flattery brought a slight smile to Richter's face, but it was a blink and you'll miss it smile before he returned to being serious. "All right, I'll help out. If doing so can help bring Emil back, then I will fight."

"All right, with Richter on our side our group is five times as strong!" Genis cheered.

"Let's go see Yuan then and see if we can't get some insight as to how we can get to the Soul Society," Lloyd said. Everyone agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

When Ichigo woke up the next morning, after breakfast, he and Masaki had planned to spend the entire day together. The first thing they did was Ichigo helped Masaki with a few errands like Grocery Shopping, going to the bank and Ichigo even helped Masaki tidy up around the house. The close bonding time the two were spending together was not missed by Ichigo's sisters.

"We're going out again," Ichigo declared as he and Masaki walked out the front door.

"Bye Karin, Yuzu. We'll be back soon," Masaki waved and the front door closed.

"Okaa-sama and Onii-chan sure have been spending a lot of time together today," Yuzu said, leaning over the couch and looking towards the front door.

"It is nice to have Ichi-nii home, though," Karin noted.

"Poor Mimi-chan though. She and Onii-chan broke up," Karin had explained to Yuzu that Ichigo seemed to have terminated the relationship.

"Meh," Karin said, "Personally I think Ichi-nii was happier with Orihime."

"I still don't understand why they broke up. They were high school sweethearts," Yuzu stated.

"I hear Orihime's nii-san, Sora, really laid into Ichigo," Karin stated. Sora, thanks to the displacements in time, was, in fact, still alive. The driver of whom he would've normally collided with the day he died had experienced different events that fateful day due to the changes in the time stream, thereby allowing Sora to live.

"But Sora-san is such a nice person. What could Onii-chan have done?" Yuzu asked.

Karin shrugged. "I don't know, maybe he didn't think Ichi-nii could handle a long distance relationship."

"I suppose it's okay though," Yuzu said sitting down and smiling at her twin. "Now onii-chan spends more time with us."

"Us? Or just okaa-san?" Karin said picking up a soda and opening it.

Yuzu gasped. "Karin, what are you saying?"

"When okaa-san and Ichi-nii come back I think you'll see it too," She said.

Currently Masaki and Ichigo were taking advantage of the nice summer day. They were down at the lake where Ichigo had rented a canoe and now was paddling through the water while his mother laid back and enjoyed the sunshine. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress and a hat to match, similar to the one she had worn yesterday.

"Ichigo are you sure you can handle all that paddling?" she asked. "Maybe you should slow down. You wouldn't want your strenuous pace to tire you out would you?"

"It's fine mom, really," Ichigo told her. "Just relax."

"Well…okay," Ichigo's mother lay back in the canoe while Ichigo paddled. Ichigo just enjoyed giving his mother a ride through the calm lake while the sun beat down upon his back as he paddled around. As he did, they felt something bump the boat. Masaki looked over the side. "Oh, look Ichigo, fish." She said.

Ichigo stopped paddling and looked over the side. Sure enough a bunch of fish had begun to gather around the canoe. Masaki dipped her hand in the water and the fish would brush periodically up against it. Masaki smiled and, interestingly enough, so did Ichigo. Seeing the normally skittish sea life, calmly brush up against his mother's hand was proof of the kindness and gentleness she had in her heart. His mother hadn't changed a bit.

After the fish dispersed, due to the sun growing higher into the sky, Ichigo paddled to shore and he and his mother sat under the shade of a large tree and had a nice picnic lunch. Masaki had prepared an assortment of sandwiches with the groceries she and Ichigo had picked up that morning including peanut butter and jam, tuna, ham and cheese, and egg salad. She had added cole slaw, potato salad and finely sliced tomatoes to the meal and she also had brought freshly washed strawberries, blueberries and sliced apples. And for a snack she had prepared chocolate covered, jelly rice balls.

Ichigo and Masaki thoroughly enjoyed their lunch together. For the first time in so many years, excluding the many happy times he had been with Sheena, Ichigo was very happy. As he and Masaki ate, they were accompanied by a mama bird bringing lunch to her hungry babies. Masaki pointed such a thing out to her son and while the children ate, the mother bird sang such sweet music that only birds could produce to the Kurosaki family members.

As the meal concluded Masaki noticed Ichigo had food on his face. "Oh, Ichigo you're such a messy eater." She laughed and plucked a piece of rice off his chin and popped it into her mouth. Ichigo turned red in the cheeks slightly, but it faded and he simply smiled, without his scowl showing at all. That was very rare for him these days.

After lunch, Masaki and Ichigo came home for a little bit before they would go back out together later that evening, with Ichigo driving the family car. He had volunteered to do so. While Masaki freshened up, humming a tune to herself, Ichigo sat on the couch and watched television with his sisters. When the mother and son pair left again, Yuzu noticed just how chummy and close they were getting with each other.

"I don't believe it," she said.

"Yeah you're right, forty-six hundred yen for the newest game off the market. What's the world coming to?" Karin asked.

"No, not about the TV commercial, I'm talking about onii-chan and okaa-sama." Yuzu said.

"You're just noticing that now?" Karin asked.

"Karin this is serious!" Yuzu cried out. "What if Onii-chan likes his…our…okaa-sama?"

"Look, don't panic Yuzu. Even if that were the case, Okaa-san would never do forbidden things with Ichi-nii," Karin told her twin.

"I guess you're right," Yuzu said. However, as she stood there a sudden image of Ichigo and Masaki lying in bed with each other suddenly crossed over into her mind. "YAAAAAHHHH! NOOO! How can I think such things?" Yuzu pulled on her pigtails. "I know. I'll call Onii-chan's cell phone and set the record straight right now." She dialed Ichigo's cell phone.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Onii-chan I have to talk to you I—"

"Sorry, I can't come to the phone right now. Just let me know who you are and what you want and I'll get back to you when I can." There was a beep to annotate Ichigo's voice mail. The lack of dial tones meant that Ichigo's cell phone was off.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Yuzu screamed at the top of her lungs.

Contrary to Yuzu's wild imagination, Ichigo and his mother were simply having dinner at a fancy restaurant and Ichigo had turned his cell phone off out of common courtesy.

The waiter came by Ichigo and Masaki's table and took their orders and then took their menus to go and have their meals prepared. Ichigo, from the waiter's attitude, got a really weird vibe from the atmosphere. He and his mother weren't at a restaurant you would expect a mother and son, by themselves, to attend, especially for dinner.

"Do you think the waiter thinks we're a couple?" Ichigo asked his Mom, confused.

"Oh Ichigo don't be ridiculous," Masaki was flattered and embarrassed at the same time as she waved her hand flippantly. "We both look our age." While this was true for Masaki, Ichigo could sometimes be mistaken for looking somewhat older.

Ichigo looked around the restaurant seeing several families and couples sitting in booths and at small tables. "It's just…we normally come here as a family." Isshin had taken the family out to this restaurant in his world so Ichigo figured Masaki would have just the same. "I guess it's just...weird with it just being the two of us here."

"I asked Karin and Yuzu if they wanted to join us tonight, but they said no," Masaki said. Ichigo would've never been able to tell that his mother was lying. In truth, she was just as interested as spending quality time with her son, just as much as he was spending quality time with her. Both should've been thankful that Yuzu hadn't thought to track them down and spy on them. If she had heard her mother tell a little white lie of that nature she would've flipped out.

Ichigo and Masaki enjoyed their sumptuous meal. To conclude the day, they went to go see a movie playing in the theaters. It was a movie of which children were not permitted to see so even if Ichigo and Masaki had brought the twins they would've had to drop them off anyway.

The movie was a new blockbuster out on the street based on a popular novel series. The movie was based off the first novel and was titled _Rise of Dragon Master. _Now, while on the surface it was a typical shonen genre, the amount of blood and the sexual content could have one easily mistake the movie for Seinen. Interestingly enough, the movie had two versions: censored and uncensored. Masaki and Ichigo were attending the latter. Therefore everything was in great detail, including the sexual scene very early on. Such a thing would've bothered Ichigo perhaps five years back, but he could watch ecchi stuff with a straight face now that he was older. It felt kind of awkward though, watching such a scene with his mother sitting in the seat next to him. The novel the movie was based off of seemed like it was a simple protagonist's rise to glory and recognition as a hero, but as anyone could've told you, the series was ensemble driven.

It was the pre-climax scene in which the main antagonist attempted to spare his five year old daughter from the events to come, but she clung to her father like sap on a tree. Such a scene moved Masaki and Ichigo felt he would feel the same if he ever had kids.

Then the climax arrived. In the most heart wrenching way, the ensemble began to die one by one against the main antagonist. Soon only the hero and the heroine were the ones left on the battlefield, but Ichigo knew what was to come. He had read the book.

The villain raked his claws across the heroine's body. Violet was her name.

Ryan, the hero, dashed towards her. The villain, smug bastard that he was, stood there and watched the hero become demoralized as the love of his life died in his arms.

"No," Ryan sobbed, "Not after all this, Violet please don't leave me. Don't die. I promised I'd protect you. I promised I'd never let anything happen to you. Violet you have to live. I can't do this without you."

"Ryan," Violet squeaked.

"Violet, save your strength." I wept, holding her.

"Ryan, there's nothing that can be done now. Don't worry. You've produced many miracles. You can produce another one. You can defeat Zurik." Zurik was the name of the antagonist. "Then you can visit me in the spirit world." She coughed as she spoke. "Hold me in your arms Ryan. I want to spend my final moments in your arms."

If Tatsuki were in the theater she would've wished she had a camera as Ichigo, scowling, brooding, tough as iron Ichigo, began to cry. The orange haired youth saw a parallel between the movie and what could possibly be the final moments he and Sheena could experience if she was ever killed by an enemy of theirs.

The climax exploded into its final phase. The hero and the villain met in combat one last time and Ryan emerged victorious.

The ending of the movie set to reset the damage that had been done, mostly. In exchange for his own life the hero could revive his fallen friends, and Violet. Of course, before he did, loophole abuse allowed him to live on as well. The ending was happy, but Ichigo still had watery eyes. The credits rolled, showing a preview of the second movie in years to come. Ichigo and Masaki sat in their seats until Ichigo dried out his eyes. He didn't want anyone to think that he had been crying. He had a reputation to uphold.

The car was still parked by the restaurant and since Ichigo and Masaki were in a hurry to get home they took a shortcut through a back alley. This however, proved to be a mistake. From out of the shadows a man stepped out and pointed a gun at Masaki and Ichigo.

"Evening folks," He said to them. "Put your hands where I can see them." Ichigo and Masaki put up their hands. "Hand over the purse Miss." He told Masaki. She tossed her purse to the thug. "Much obliged." In the surmounting darkness Ichigo saw the man's finger press on the trigger. Instinct took hold he dashed forward, grabbed the man's wrist and yanked it up. The gun went off into the air. Ichigo pulled back his free hand into a fist and punched the thug right in the face, causing the gun to loosen from the man's hand.

Ichigo grabbed the gun and threw it as far as he could. He was not one for using firearms. He preferred his fists. "Mom, call the police," He told her. Masaki dialed for the authorities and Ichigo engaged in a one-sided fist fight with the thug in front of him. The man had no chance against the formally trained adolescent. The police soon arrived and arrested the man for theft and attempted murder. As the cops finished speaking with Masaki and Ichigo and went to go retrieve the gun from wherever Ichigo threw it, Masaki went over to her son.

"That was very brave of you Ichigo," she told him.

"It was nothing mom, really," Ichigo looked down and to the side as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You saved my life. You're my hero, Ichigo." she told him. Ichigo felt a certain pleasure in hearing his mother tell him that.

Ichigo drove him and his mother home and lay down on his bed, feeling like the king of the world. _I did it. _He beamed. _I protected my mom. This is great. This…_it had taken up until just now for Ichigo's brain to catch up with the rest of him. His joy turned to solemnity as he realized the complications of his actions and the reality of his future actions. _I saved her…but to get back home…I have to kill her. I have to kill my own mother. I can't do that! Not after I saved her!_ Ichigo sat up and clutched his head. _Why? Why did things suddenly have to become so complicated? Things were so much simpler when it was a simple matter of go home and kick Album Atrum's ass, but now…_Ichigo became very distraught. _Would it have been better if I hadn't saved her? No, _he shook his head, _no I could never live with myself if I had let her get shot. But…by saving her…can I really leave now? What do I do? _An image of Sheena flashed through his mind. Ichigo curled up his legs and wrapped his arms around his knees before putting his head down. _What do I do? _He repeated. _Sheena, I wish I could just see you…talk to you…and maybe Lloyd too…Lloyd and Raine. One of them would have a plan. If I was with everyone from Aselia things would be different. _

Ichigo began to imagine what the others would say if they were here.

"'We'll find a way so that everyone can be happy.' Lloyd would say." Ichigo said aloud. "'You did the right thing Ichigo.' Colette would tell me. 'So please, don't despair.' Raine would tell me, 'Even if there is no way for everyone to be happy. The fleeting memories that you have will live on in your heart forever. Never forget that.'" Ichigo laughed realizing what would come out of Sheena's mouth. "First she would hit me. Then she'd say something like, 'Idiot! Quit moping! We'll figure out what to do, but right now we need you focused. We need your strength Ichigo…I need you.'"

Ichigo lay back on his bed and placed his arm over his eyes. _I miss you guys. _He thought. _I wish I wasn't so alone right now._

* * *

><p><strong>Aselia<strong>

At the Renegade base, the others explained the situation to Yuan. The quad-millennia old seraph still remembered meeting Ukitake all those years ago and had a speck of knowledge on the Soul Society as it were.

"Getting to the Soul Society is possible," he said, "but it's not simple. The Eternal Sword is not a Zanpakuto. However, if you leave it in my care for a while, I can alter its composition to make interdimensional travel into the world of the dead possible."

Lloyd took a deep breath. "So we're really doing this then."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Sheena responded.

"It's just…the Soul Reapers have always been stronger than us. I guess it's a little nerve wracking thinking we're about to charge head first into their fortress," Lloyd stated.

"Yeah it certainly won't be easy," Sheena agreed, "but we were able to beat Mithos and Richter without them this lifetime apparently so we can definitely compete. I know we can."

"Yeah," Lloyd said, finding a new fire lit in his soul, "You're right."

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

**One Week Later**

Ichigo had spent the entire week creating fond memories with his mother, all the while still high strung on the fact that he would soon be leaving her, and for good too. When he was with her such thoughts would vanish, but at night he would sit in his room in despair and try to sleep until dawn came.

That evening, Ichigo opened the window to get some fresh air. He thought about some of the fond memories he and his mother had had and even some of the fonder ones from his childhood. Memories of Sheena also crossed his mind. "I just wish there was a way I could have them both." He said. He turned away from the window and sat down at his desk, unable to get any sleep. A few seconds later an arrow came shooting into his room and landed against his closet door with a note attached.

_Come to the Karakura Hospital Immediately._

Ichigo became irate. "Jeez! And I thought had and Clogs had a bad way of contacting people! What the hell is this? I'm glad I had my window open!" Another arrow came shooting into the room with a PS. "What now, a PS?"

_Also I hope you had your window open. _

"Oh you son of a bitch!" Ichigo raged. Ryuken didn't even care if he had shattered Ichigo's window.

The college student calmed down and got dressed. He went to his sisters' bedroom, the door of which was open a crack, and smiled.

"Karin…Yuzu…I'll see you both soon," He told them.

Ichigo went to his mother's room and reached for the door, but he stopped and retreated away. _It would only make things harder. _He told himself.

He walked outside only to hear a voice call out to him. "Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Masaki was standing just a little to Ichigo's left.

Ichigo turned to his right, completely avoiding looking at his mother. "I can't say goodbye to you," He told her with a heavy heart. "Saying goodbye…is the only thing separating me from the reality of knowing that by leaving…I'll be losing you forever."

Masaki took a few steps towards her son. "It won't be forever."

"Yes it is," Ichigo said and clenched his fists. "Don't you understand? I told you everything." He turned to face Masaki with an angered and pained expression. "Even if I succeed in defeating Album Atrum you're dead in my time line! Winning would be killing you!" He looked at the ground in angst. "I can't do that…not after I risked my life to protect you. I can't cause you to be dead again because of me. Once was enough." Ichigo was on the verge of tears. His body tensed up.

Masaki walked towards her son and hugged him. "You're so silly," Masaki told her son. "Why must you always look at things so pessimistically?"

Masaki's warmth brought a comforting feeling to Ichigo. His tension lessened as he listened to his mother talk. His face still had that pained angsty expression it always showed when he was conflicted.

"You're not killing me. You're just trying to get home," Masaki told him.

"But I am home," He told her, putting his arms around his mother. "Home is where you are. Home is the clinic. Home is—"

"Home is where you belong, Ichigo," Masaki told him, placing her head on his shoulder. "You belong with your friends and with that girl you love, Sheena. All a mother ever wants in life is for her child to be happy. If I must indirectly sacrifice my life so that you can be somewhere that you can be happy then don't let the fact that I won't be around stop you. Nothing would make me happier than knowing you are happy."

"Oh mom," Ichigo said, holding onto her tighter.

"The time we spent together Ichigo is a time you should cherish that you had this opportunity, not despise because it is fleeting. All things in life are evanescent. And our parting won't be forever. You will find me some day I'm sure, somewhere in the Soul Society," Masaki told her son.

Ichigo's pained gaze became one of seriousness and understanding. He didn't want to go, but he knew he had to. When he was with Masaki all of his problems seemed to fade away, but he knew he couldn't stand the lonely nights of despair. He had to go and it pained him in knowing that. "I love you, Mom."

"And I love you too, Ichigo. I've loved you from the moment you were born and I will always love you. I am your mother, that's my job, to love you unconditionally no matter what you do or how you act," Masaki told him. The mother/son pair stood there for a while. "Ichigo, you will have to let go eventually."

"I know, but…it's hard." He told her.

"Then…I shall take the first initiative," Masaki said. She picked her head off her son's shoulder and looked at him in the eyes, and brushed his cheek before planting a loving kiss on it. "Good luck, Ichigo. Be strong. No matter what happens or what you go through, know that I believe in you."

Deep inside himself, Ichigo found his resolve. He broke away from his mother, gently of course. "Thanks Mom," He said and looked at her as his hair and shirt sleeves flapped in the early morning breeze. "I'm glad I was able to spend what little time I had with you. Thank you, for everything." He turned to go. "Goodbye…for now." He headed down the street.

"Good luck Ichigo. I know you will succeed," Masaki watched her son go and smiled until he was out of sight. _Isshin…you would be so proud of our son if you could see him now._

Ichigo arrived at the Karakura Hospital, walked inside the main lobby, called for the elevator hit the basement floor button.

Ryuken, Benihime and Kyoka Suigetsu were all waiting for him. "About time you showed up," Ryuken said.

"Sorry, but saying goodbye is difficult," Ichigo said with his usual scowling expression and attitude. Ryuken didn't say anything in reply. "So, what's the plan?"

"This." Benihime said as Ichigo soon found a blade plunged deep into his back. The blade though was incorporeal. "This blade is pure reishi, infused with my master's your father's and my spirit energy from the other side. It was Ryuken who gave it form." Benihime explained. She leapt back and there was an explosion of force and Ichigo found himself restored to his Shikai state of his Soul Reaper powers as he had been after the incident with Ginjo. "Now for phase two," Benihime placed a firm hand on Ichigo's back. "I am to overload your body with my spirit energy, which should be sufficient to awaken the rest of your Soul Reaper powers. However, the road to emerge with them will not be easy. You will undergo a harrowing trial inside yourself, while there, your perception of time will be different from time out here. If you succeed then I am to use what is left of my power to get you to the Soul Society. After that, you're on your own."

_So there's no turning back. _"But what exactly do I do?" Ichigo asked.

"You must seek the path to Album Atrum's dimension: The Gladshiem," Ryuken explained.

"The Gladshiem?" Ichigo repeated, confused.

"That's the name of it." Ryuken said. "Head Captain Aizen knows how to get there. If you fake an alliance with Album Atrum you could probably get straight to his dimension no problem. Otherwise you will have to navigate through the dimension on your own through a nine-by-nine-by-nine dimensional dungeon. In other words the Gladshiem is a maze with nine floors. Each floor has nine rows of rooms and there are nine rooms in each row. I had to navigate the dungeon to get back. Navigating that labyrinth is not an easy task. The lair is very well defended. To progress through the dungeon properly you will have to make your way to one of the four corners of the labyrinth in order to reach the next floor up. Be warned though that you will not always start in the center of the labyrinth and not every room will take you into the other four rooms adjacent to it. Sometimes you can only go one way. However, to go from room to room, the exits will only appear once you have defeated the room's guardian. Only then can you proceed to another room. Some guardians are more powerful than others and the ones on the ninth floor are Album Atrum's handpicked elite. Also, there are two extra floors not included as part of the labyrinth. The tenth floor holds Album Atrum's most elite guardian, slaying him will grant you access to the eleventh floor where Album Atrum resides. If somehow you reach the tenth floor with a companion, only one person may face Album Atrum at a time," Ryuken explained. "Any questions?"

"No, I'm good," Ichigo told him. He looked at Benihime. "Do it."

"Are you sure?" she asked Ichigo. "Once we continue there is no turning back from this path."

"I am certain." Ichigo told him.

"Very well." Benihime then wrapped Ichigo in a crimson mist that exuded from her body. "Do not resist my power Ichigo, inhale the mist and let it take you to where you must go." Ichigo did as he was told and began to fade into his subconscious. The trial to regain the rest of his powers had begun.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I must say that writing that scene with Masaki was probably the most heart wrenching thing I have ever written for this fic. Sorry there's no omake this time, but you know the rules. I don't do omakes when there's a cliffhanger ending. Those of you that felt that the Incest Yay between Masaki and Ichigo was so blatantly obvious to the point where the subtext was just plain text, that was intentional. We all know Ichigo loves his mama lol. Anyway, that's all for now folks. I'll see you guys hopefully this weekend, cause I got homework to do now that I've started classes. Buh Bye!)**


	32. Shatter Fate with the Blade of Destiny

**(A/N: Sorry for the wait folks. Between the week off from school due to flooding, real life stuff and the want to work on my fanfic Soul Chess, I neglected this series. Let's get back to it shall we?)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Ichigo woke up feeling groggy. As he sat up from lying on the ground he realized he was in his inner world. "You've awakened," A deep voice called to him. Ichigo recognized the voice. He opened his eyes and saw Zangetsu standing a few feet away from him. He recognized his surroundings. He was in his inner world of tall, sideways skyscrapers, but there was something off about everything. The atmosphere was dark and foggy like it could rain any second. Ichigo heard a thunderclap in the distance.

"Old man," Ichigo got to his feet.

"I have been trying to get you to hear my voice, but it seems this new world you are in has prevented that up until now," The bearded, long haired, sunglasses wearing spirit stated.

"Does that mean I can have my powers back?" Ichigo asked.

"Unfortunately it's not that simple. While to you it has only been a few days I have had to experience the entire lifetime of this other version of you. The memories became mingled. Normally it would be a simple matter of sending you through your memories, but once again your heart is conflicted. You are caught in a moral dilemma regarding your mother and whether or not you should actually be on the path you are on. That is why the sky is gray with clouds. If your heart becomes troubled further, a torrential downpour will ensue. As you know, I dislike the rain and so to make your heart clear of doubt, so that the sky can be as clear as a summer day, you will have to see what you are giving up. You will go through a harrowing trial to clear your mind of doubt. You already proved your ability to wield my full power long ago, but to return to full strength you must pass through the thunderclouds of doubt and fear swirling about your mind and emerge dry. Do you understand?" Zangetsu asked.

"I understand. I'm not afraid," Ichigo stated.

"Very well then," Zangetsu said. He held his hand out over one of the window near his location and it opened. "Enter inside. There you will begin your journey to recovery." Ichigo walked over to the open window and did so without question. He fell into darkness. He descended, continuously falling, waiting to see what his first trial would entail.

* * *

><p><strong>Meltokio<strong>

With everything in order, the Aselian heroes went out to get their companions that had not yet been informed about what was going on. Lloyd went back to Iselia for Colette, Kiku was told to go and get Regal, Serina and Rachel and inform them on the situation if they were not sure what to do yet already, Genis, Raine and Lavirna went out to get Presea so this left Sheena and Marta with the harrowing task of recruiting Zelos.

"Just how in the world did we get stuck with this job?" Sheena scratched her head as she and Marta walked up the large steps toward Meltokio's noble district.

"I know what you mean. I'm not exactly in a hurry to see the Chosen of Tethe'alla either," Marta stated.

"Oh, Lady Marta that's just plain mean, what have I ever done to you?" A young, relaxed voice called out.

"Zelos," Marta and Sheena turned around.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sheena asked, arms at her sides, fists tightened, annoyed.

Zelos walked forward. "My superior instincts told me that I was about to receive an unexpected visit from a pair of lovely ladies and it turns out I was right. So what brings you two to Meltokio? It's odd, but not unwelcome at all, to see you two lovely ladies travelling together."

_Ugh. This is why I didn't want to come here. _Sheena thought to herself. "Zelos, you're gonna have to act serious for a little while."

"What for? Did something happen?" Zelos asked.

"Just listen to me for a little bit," Sheena said.

"Can I stare at you luridly while you speak?" Zelos chimed.

WHACK!

"Ow!"

"You start oogling and I'll smack you," Sheena said.

"You always warn me after you've already done it," Zelos whined.

_This is going to be a long day. _Marta thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's Inner World<strong>

While Sheena had the "pleasure" of informing Zelos about what was going on, Ichigo stopped falling through the endless darkness as it began to illuminate around him from underneath his feet firmly planted on the "ground" and suddenly all around him. Ichigo was in his school 3rd year high school hallway, but something was off. It was obvious to see. There was no one around, no light were on and the color around him was dull. Also there were very tall trees outside and a strong wind was making their shadows dance along the corridor lit up only by sunlight.

Then, as if he were watching clips of a video with a low frame rate, he watched as a grayed out version of him and Orihime walked down the corner. They were holding hands and acting like a regular, sweet couple. They passed right through Ichigo and down the other end of the corridor.

Ichigo heard a voice in his head, but it was not a voice he recognized. It was not Zangetsu's, Tensa Zangetsu's or his inner hollow's voice. "She was doubtless that you would always be together. Sheena constantly worries, despite your promises. Orihime trusted you very much."

The scenery changed again. Ichigo was in Orihime's apartment. He was standing face to face with Orihime's brother. He was alive and it seemed like he and Ichigo were in an argument with one another. Ichigo himself watched his other self argue with the older Inoue sibling. It was a shock to Ichigo that Sora was alive in this universe, but so much had changed, Ichigo figured anything could happen.

"If you're not going to stay then please allow my sister to be free," Sora said to the other Ichigo. "I won't let her be held down."

"I can make it work," Ichigo's other dimension alternate argued.

"I have to act in Orihime's best interests. What if you left and never returned…like your father."

Sora had inadvertently pressed one of the other Ichigo's berserk buttons. No one bad mouthed his father. Ichigo's fist balled and he punched Sora right in the face. "You don't know anything about my father!" Ichigo watched as his other persona stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door. The scenery became a black void again and the unfamiliar voice returned to Ichigo's head.

"You can still live this life. You can go back to how you were with that girl or with the other one, Higura. Do you still wish to embark on the current path you have chosen?" the voice asked Ichigo.

Ichigo took a deep breath before answering. "I have to act in the interest of everyone. Sheena and I were happy together, despite our insecurities. I know she's the one for me. Inoue is a good friend, but I'm not the one for her. Even she understood that she would soon find someone else."

"Then there is no doubt in your heart here. The Fujibayashi girl is important to you. As such your mind is made clear," A bright light blinded Ichigo as he advanced to the next trial.

* * *

><p><strong>Iselia<strong>

Lloyd was wrapping up telling Colette everything. He wanted her to come along, or at least tell her where he was going. Colette seemed saddened by the end of his tale.

"I can't believe I forgot about all that," She said at the end.

"It's not like you had much choice in the matter. Don't worry about it," Lloyd told her. There was a pause before he spoke again. "You're okay with this though? I mean it's kind of a farfetched story and stuff."

"I know you'd never lie to me when it really mattered," Colette said with her hands clasped over her chest. "I trust you Lloyd. I love you after all."

Lloyd smiled and gave Colette a hug. "I love you too Colette," He told her.

Colette giggled. "We're doing this for friendship," Her tone became serious. "So even though I don't remember Ichigo or the others, I'm doing this because I want to remember and I want to regain the friends it seems I've lost. And I want to do it to help you to."

"Thank you," Lloyd said to her. "I'm sorry I panicked and left you."

"It's okay, I understand. I thought I did something wrong," Colette said.

Lloyd put a hand at the back of Colette's head and pushed it against his shoulder so that Colette was nuzzling into him. "You dork, you could never do anything wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's Inner World<strong>

The flash of light ended and Ichigo was standing in another black void, but all around him swirled large orbs and inside the orbs were his memories of his own life. His battles that he had fought, whether they were against normal school bullies or spiritual, were all swirling about the void.

Also swirling about were memories that Ichigo didn't know: the memories of his other life where he was a successful student, a trained martial artist. He saw the memories swirling around and walked through the void, taking a good look at each one.

When he stopped seeing the memory spheres he heard the voice speak to him again. "You would go back to the violence? You are discontent with the paradise you now live in. The Soul Society will go on without you. Rukia Kuchiki changed your destiny. Can you not simply enjoy the paradise you have been given?" The scenery changed before Ichigo. He was standing on a high cliff in front of a split valley. On the left side of the valley was his old life, symbolized by a war torn field of blades and a black, thunderous sky. On the right was his new life, symbolized by a lush meadow and a clear sunny sky.

Ichigo knew the path he would take though. "The paradise I have been given is a false paradise. I did not carve it myself. I didn't reach it through conflict overcome. If I went on with my life I'd be letting down all the people that are counting on me. I have to fight. I will make my own peace. Soon that war torn valley will become that lush meadow," Ichigo scowled. "I'll make sure of it."

Zangetsu, the blade not the spirit, suddenly appeared in front of Ichigo, stuck in the ground waiting for him to draw it out. The voice spoke to Ichigo again. "Then take your sword and cut your own path. Cut it so that you can reach the valley of peace at the end."

Ichigo took Zangetsu in his hand and transformed into his Shihakusho. He took Zangetsu and slung it onto his shoulder and began to walk forward through the now black void.

* * *

><p><strong>Ozette<strong>

Due to the changes in the time stream, Presea had not emerged into an adult as she had in the original time stream, so when Genis, Lavirna and Raine found her at her home, chopping wood, they weren't alarmed. They had no memory of Presea's transformation and therefore always knew her in the form she was in currently. The three knew that she was cutting wood to make charms as most of them had a wood base from the special wood that grew in Ozette.

"Ah, P-Presea," Genis ran up to her.

"Oh, Genis, Raine, Lavirna, hello," She said.

"You seem well," Raine said to her.

"Yes," Presea said and turned around and put her axe in the ground. "I've been working hard for the Lezareno group to make charms. I'm on my way to becoming chief executive of Lezareno Mystic Supply."

"Th-th-that's great Presea. I know you can do it!" Genis encouraged.

"Let's not forget the reason why we're here," Lavirna reminded him.

"What's wrong Lavirna? Did something happen?" Presea asked, intrigued.

"It's a long story and it might seem a bit farfetched for you to believe, but what we have to say is the truth," Raine said.

"I will…try to keep an open mind," Presea responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's Inner World<strong>

When Ichigo's surroundings changed from the black void again, he was back on top of the Twilight Imperial Palace. Across from him stood Album Atrum as the man appeared in the new universe. However, this Album Atrum was merely a projection of Ichigo's mind, used by Zangetsu to test Ichigo.

Of course, Ichigo certainly didn't care that that was the case. He snarled the moment the black haired individual entered his realm of vision.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, such an unexpected pleasure. Surely you must realize that you are far too late to stop me. In fact, you know that I've already won. In fact you regret not being able to stop me. That is why your heart is so troubled. You know that no matter how much power you gain, deep inside you, you know that you will never be able to stop me."

"Album…ATRUUUUM!" Ichigo ran towards the elder god and swung with Zangetsu, but the Soul Reaper superior disappeared.

"I'm too fast for you Kurosaki," He said from right behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned his head around only to get an open palm thrust, backed by an energy blast, to the face. Ichigo went slamming over to the other end of the top of the tower.

"Ban-kai!" Ichigo said as he got to his feet as if calling it were an instinct. It worked. He entered Bankai and he charged straight at Atrum and made sword swing after sword swing at the elder god. Atrum dodged Ichigo's every swing effortlessly.

He then circled around Ichigo as Byakuya once had when Ichigo was just starting out as a Soul Reaper. "It's pointless," The elder god said. Ichigo gasped only to be telekinetically grabbed by the back of the throat and slung onto the ground. Album Atrum lifted Ichigo up only to slam him the teen into the ground again. He did this action telekinetically, repeatedly and with more force each time until he had created an eight inch deep imprint of Ichigo's body into the top of the tower. Ichigo's body ached and he was breathing hard. Album Atrum lifted him up again and choked him as he held Ichigo over the edge of the tower. Even with the damage, Ichigo held onto his blade ever so tightly. "I worked too long and too hard for you to tear down my progress and my empire," Atrum told Ichigo. "Do not think you can just waltz into my realm and simply strike me down. It will not be that simple nor will it be that easy. I will crush you with every ounce of my power and you will die."

"I'm not…" Ichigo wheezed. "I'm not…going to give up…just because you tell me to."

"You naïve fool. My power surpasses anything that my mentor, Sosuke Aizen was ever capable of and your Final Getsuga Tensho wasn't even enough to finish him off. Do you really think you have a chance against me? Don't be so conceited!" Album threw Ichigo over his shoulder and along the tower's surface. Ichigo painfully got up off the ground, grunting in pain as he did so. He still refused to let go of his blade. "Don't you see how fruitless this is? This is a projection of me into your mind and I am still kicking you around like you are a helpless puppy. My real self is several times more powerful. Do you really think you have a chance?"

"I don't care!" Ichigo growled. "I will beat you! I will not stop trying until I draw my last breath! Even if you break my body," Ichigo placed a hand firmly on his chest, "My spirit will never be broken. I don't care how foolish it may seem. I will defeat you even if I must sacrifice my very soul! Just who the hell do you think I am?" Ichigo shouted. As he panted he thought to himself. _I have got to stop watching so many anime._

Album Atrum folded his arms and began to fade along with the rest of the background. "Well then," he said to Ichigo, "You are certainly welcome to try." The tower began to crumble and Ichigo once again found himself falling into infinite darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Ozette<strong>

"I see…that is…certainly a wild tale to be sure." Presea stated.

"We know it's hard to believe, we're probably missing several details because we haven't experienced it ourselves. Our story comes from Lloyd and Sheena," Raine stated.

"Yes, as you said they…have memories of this story," Presea said.

"It would really be great of you to come along Presea," Genis said.

"I am…uncertain what to do. I feel as if I should help, but at the same time I am wondering if doing so is against the laws of nature," Presea said. "Even if we change the world…Alicia will still be dead." Presea said.

"B-But if we can restore things to the way they were maybe you can visit her in the Soul Society!" Genis suddenly thought. "Right, Raine?" He looked at his sister.

"I'm not sure myself as I've never heard of this Soul Society myself until Lloyd and Sheena mentioned it, but it does sound like a possibility."

"Does Lloyd…believe this is the right thing to do?" Presea asked.

"Of course he does!" Genis exclaimed.

"Then I will go. Lloyd has never been wrong about very much before. If he believes that fighting is the right thing, then I will go," Presea stated.

"G-Good, I-I'm glad," Genis responded.

"We should start making our way to Triet then. Yuan has to take us to the Soul Society after all." Lavirna said.

"We should get a move on then before it gets dark," Raine said. The others agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meltokio<strong>

"So what you're saying is that some dead guys came here and made the world we live here in a little bit of a better place?" Zelos asked. "I'd say it's crazy and stupid and you and Lloyd had to have had hit your heads pretty hard, but hey you said some of those Soul Reaper folk were women, right?"

"Ugh," Marta facepalmed.

"This isn't a vacation!" Sheena fumed. "We'll be seen to the Soul Society as Ryoka, invaders. If you're coming you'd better be ready to fight or you can stay here!"

"Whoa, whoa, no need to get your panties in a bunch, jeez. All right fine, I'll help out. The great Zelos hereby declares himself at your service," Zelos declared.

"Great. Wonderful," Marta said unenthusiastically. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's inner world<strong>

Ichigo finally landed on solid ground once again. He was in his house's living room except that the stairs and the entrance to the kitchen were missing as was the door. Also, like the school, everything was dulled a shade or two. There was only one person in the room besides Ichigo himself: Masaki.

"M-mom?" Ichigo's lip trembled.

"So you're really are leaving? This is truly goodbye?" His mother asked.

"N-no…I…I'm saving the world!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"You would kill your own mother Ichigo?" Masaki asked, a complete opposite of what Ichigo's mom had said to him right before he left. "You would exchange me for your girlfriend? Would you really do that?"

Ichigo's resolve began to shake. Tensa Zangetsu trembled in his hand. Although he and his mother had settled things back at the front door, right now that conversation seemed practically invalidated by what she was saying now, which was essentially the truth to Ichigo. In truth he never really existed in harmony with the Soul Society. He was simply a teenage boy whose destiny had been changed by a heart troubled Soul Reaper. Adventures aside, if he went through with this journey he would essentially be exchanging having his mother at his side, the center of his world he thought he long since lost, for Sheena: the mender of his aching heart. This, Zangetsu knew, was the deep shaker of Ichigo's resolve, hence why it was the last trial for Ichigo to face. He must make a choice that no one should have to make.

"Am I a bad mother?" Masaki's projection asked. "Do you not love me?"

The weight of the decision before Ichigo made his blade feel heavy. It felt heavier than a sword struck by Wabisuke so many times over that Izuru would've long since lost count of the number of strikes. Ichigo's breathing became heavy as his heart beat so loudly that he could hear it in his head. It was like a bass drum being beaten with a human sized, Greek designed, marble statue. "No!" Ichigo shouted. Grief stricken and shaken Ichigo dropped his sword, ran over to his mother and wrapped his arms around her. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Ichigo began crying and blubbering as he held Masaki tightly. He was in a very shattered frame of mind. Zangetsu had almost nearly destroyed the swordsman's resolve, but Ichigo was not irrevocably broken. He continued to speak in between sobs. "I'm not choosing Sheena over you…it's so much more complicated than that. I wish things were simpler," Ichigo sobbed. "I wish I could choose both you, but that's not going to happen. The life where you are alive isn't my life though. This is the life of the other me." Ichigo buried his head into Masaki's shoulder, continuing to cry brokenheartedly. "I was very happy to be your son again, but as painful as it is, this isn't just for me," Ichigo sniffed and began to build up his composure again. "This is for everyone that Album Atrum has killed, for everyone counting on me, for everyone in Aselia…this is for them." Ichigo stopped clutching tightly to his mom. He held her out at arm's length and looked her in the eyes. They were growing stronger, but they were still full of sorrow. A brief image of Kiku flashed through his mind. "There is a girl a few years young than me…her mom is probably dead because Inoue wasn't around to help her because I wasn't around to help Inoue get there. If not for any reason at all…if she can be reunited with her mother then…then that's something at least worth fighting for," Ichigo was speaking in a low, controlled and calm voice. Ichigo went back to clutching Masaki tightly again. "This time I've spent at your side has been the best in my entire life. Mom," another tear dropped from Ichigo's face and hit the ground, "I love you."

"Ichigo." Masaki's sweet voice called his name. Ichigo felt her soft lips peck him on the cheek, a motherly gesture that warmed his soul like a homeless man coming near a firepit. "I love you to my son." Masaki smiled at him and then began to slowly rise into the air as the background began to fade. "Goodbye Ichigo…live well…grow strong…my son." Masaki completely faded from sight.

"Goodbye Mom…this time…this time for sure I mean it when I say…thank you for everything." Ichigo now returned to the way his inner world normally looked. Tensa Zangetsu stood across from him holding the iconic blade.

"You dropped this," He said to Ichigo and tossed him the weapon. Ichigo caught it and swung it at his side. "Your hollowfication was unable to be properly restored. The complications necessary, so Kisuke Urahara felt as I am able to tell from the structural state of your inner world, were too complicated to cross dimensional boundaries."

"I see." Ichigo said. _This is going to be a lot harder then. Without my mask this mission just got severely tougher._

"However," Tensa Zangetsu said, "We will fight together as one. You can put your trust in me to fight at your side with all of my might. Together we will defeat Album Atrum!"

Ichigo's face hardened again. His resolve was back in full swing. A black and red glow emitted from his grip around his blade's handle. He nodded to Tensa Zangetsu's statement.

"The time has come for you to awaken," Tensa Zangetsu said. "Let us do our best." Ichigo nodded and slowly felt himself becoming conscious.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Next time on Blades of Destiny the long awaited reunion of Ichigo and the Aselian crew. How will both parties react when they find that the person/people they are fighting to help actually remembers their journey? Will they succeed in their mission or will Album Atrum prove to be too powerful a foe to handle? And besides him, what of the Labyrinth he has constructed to guard himself? What of the Gotei 13 who will perceive Ichigo and company as the enemy? The saga continues into the next arc right here on Tales of Bleach: Blades of Destiny!)**


	33. Heartpounding Reunion

**(A/N: Hi y'all and welcome to another fun filled chapter of Blades of Destiny. The long awaited reunion between Ichigo and Sheena after being forcefully separated by Atrum's twisted scheme will now come to pass. Thank the world for outlines. Okay that's enough preface. Just read).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

As Ichigo found himself regaining consciousness he realized that he was in Bankai as he awakened. Also his injuries inflicted upon him by the projection of Album Atrum were nonexistent to his living body. He looked around the room and saw Benihime standing nearby.

"Are you prepared to take the final step to the path you've chosen?" Benihime asks. "Once you make this next step there is really no going back."

"My mind is made up." Ichigo said. "Send me."

"As you wish." Benihime drew out the blade she kept along her back and began to channel spirit energy into it. She was using the limited reserve of energy, which sustained her physical form without a link to Urahara, to allow her sword to open a Senkaimon. She put both hands on her sword and held it so that a 'T' formed between her body and the sword sticking out forward with the handle pointing at her bosom. "HA!" When she had gathered enough energy, Benihime stabbed forward and her sword seemed to seep into another area of space. Closing one eye, with tremendous effort, Benihime began to pull a Senkaimon into existence. She managed to fully create one and it opened through use of her sword. The circular gate opened in a welcoming way as Benihime's body began to become unstable as she began to dissolve into flecks of red reishi. "And just as predicted I am at my limit. I had hoped that perhaps I could be of a little more use to you, but it appears that my hope meant nothing. It is just as well. You need no allies to achieve your goals. You welcome them with an open mind, heart and soul, but you have always been able to walk a solitary path. Go now and set things back to the way they were. Good luck Ichigo."

"Yeah, thanks again Benihime," Ichigo said and treaded off into the Senkaimon.

* * *

><p><strong>Triet, Renegade Base<strong>

Everyone stood in the Rheaird hangar where there was ample space for the entire team to meet and for things to go wrong without any of Yuan's prized possessions breaking or suffering damage if something went wrong.

Lloyd had found a pair of swords his dad said Lloyd had stored away for an emergency to use in place of the Eternal Sword. Dirk said Lloyd and his companions had defeated a giant demon from Nifilheim and as proof of its defeat it had bestowed unto Lloyd a pair of finely crafted blades: the Kusangi set. Lloyd soon came to realize that the aforementioned creature was the sword dancer that Ichigo's inner hollow had nuked with his cero before they could face it. Still, Lloyd was thankful that he now had a way of fighting in case he could not separate the Eternal Sword as he once had.

Yuan walked in with the blade sheathed at his right hip. The Eternal Sword had changed in appearance somewhat. Also, to those with elven blood, it was easy to feel the change in internal composition of the marvelous blade. The external changes changed the magical sword so that it fabricated a proper guard, shaped like a perfect square and had a rectangular shaped, white colored handle. The blade itself simply stuck out of the guard like a normal long sword rather than being a simple compact sword. Lloyd recognized that the blade seemed more like the sealed form of a Zanpakuto.

"With this," Yuan said, "We can enter the Soul Society if all the calculations I've developed are correct. Are you all ready?" Everyone nodded so Yuan handed the sword to Lloyd. "With the way the Eternal Sword is crafted its time capabilities have been altered to allow for more spatial control. With its power it can carry all of us to the Soul Society without sucking up an abhorrent amount of mana."

"Then let's do it," Lloyd said and held up the sword to the sky. "Origin, please take us all to the Soul Society. We must go there so that we can fix the world to the way it was before Album Atrum went back to the beginning of time."

"As you wish," Origin said. The group became encased in a space-time bubble and began racing through a circular tunnel that vaguely resembled the Dangai Precipice World.

"Yuan if you could alter the Eternal Sword like that, why not then make it more temporally powerful and we could go back in time to stop Album Atrum from having ever gone back to the beginning of time?" Raine asked.

"I thought about that, but that would never work." Yuan said and began to explain. "We are at a fixed point in time, but at the same time this other timeline that all of us, except Lloyd and Sheena, have forgotten is another timeline that runs parallel to this one. Doing so requires the ability to travel across both time and space, which would be too much for the Eternal Sword. Going back to the beginning of time would work in theory, but if Album Atrum's objective was to go back to the beginning to time then we would simply face him before he shows up and defeat him. However, on yet another parallel timeline, Album Atrum is still requesting to go back to the beginning of time. Since we have already interfered at the beginning of time, we would have created history therefore he would go before we showed up and it would become an endless cycle of never ending conflict between us and Album Atrum. And that's assuming we can even defeat him."

"What's the plan then?" Serina asked. "It sounds like just defeating Album Atrum won't even accomplish much of anything."

"Going back to the beginning of time made it possible for Album Atrum to use his power to alter the time stream. Along the way he would've had to have the power to freely manipulate time and space in order to keep things from falling out of balance. It's like how squashing a butterfly from the time I was a child could potentially have a devastating effect on the time in the present," Yuan explained. "Simply put, this freely manipulated time power, if absorbed by the Eternal Sword would allow us to restore the world to its original form or possibly send someone into the parallel timeline and merge their memories of this world with the memories of the other world. However, we would have to be able to convince someone who was physically close to Album Atrum right before he succeeded in order to be able to stop him. The temporal energy surged from that restoration would theoretically mix with the energies of the Twilight Imperial Palace thereby interrupting the ritual. There would there be a window of opportunity to face Album Atrum, stop the ritual and succeed in preventing this timeline from ever happening."

"What happens if the first thing happens? Restoring the world," Sheena inquired.

"If that happens then simply put then time will be reversed, fixed and restored to how it was right before Album Atrum succeeded in creating this timeline, only that free manipulation of the time stream would allow multiple…unknown effects. It will not revive anyone who has died in this timeline and it will cause the memories of both timelines to merge to the individual person," Yuan answered.

"When you put it like that, it would seem as if sending someone back to stop Album Atrum from creating this timeline would be the better option of the two," Regal stated.

"Indeed, unfortunately from Lloyd and Sheena's account, none of us here had that opportunity," Yuan stated.

"Ichigo," Sheena spoke out. "I had a psychic link with him at the time through a special charm. He was on top of the palace when everything happened. If we can find Ichigo then this can work. If not…"

"We might have to be prepared for the reality that we won't have any Soul Reapers to rely on," Raine stated matter-of-factly.

Sheena seemed saddened by this statement, but understood. There was no guarantee that any Soul Reapers remembered anything. If so one of them should've already come through to find them in order to help them. Sheena had hoped the Soul Society, rather those they met from it, considered them friends.

At this same time, while the Aselian souls travelled safely through their improvised Senkaimon, Ichigo was not having such a peaceful time.

"Dammit this stupid thing!" the Soul Reaper shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran from the cleaner. "Why do I always find myself running for my life from this thing?" Thankfully, in Bankai, Ichigo was much faster and therefore could outrun the cleaner much easier, but it was still not a pleasant experience. Things only got worse from his emergence from the Senkaimon. Ichigo exited into open air, approximately three stories up off the ground. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Ichigo shouted as he descended to the ground. After landing and groaning as he got back up he took a look around his surroundings. They were vaguely similar to the town during his first arrival in the Soul Society, but everything seemed so well taken care of. The people were not malnourished and bustling about so happily and kindly. Many hadn't even batted an eyelash when Ichigo fell from the sky. Okay, they turned their heads to see what had happened, but a Soul Reaper falling out of the sky wasn't an uncommon experience. As long as a hollow didn't follow suit there was no reason for anyone to panic. The Rukongai itself seemed like a rather lively place, with fresh greenery everywhere. The buildings seemed brand new with shining wood and signs that looked like the brush had just come off the parchment.

"What's with this place?" Ichigo rubbed his head. "When did the Rukongai become so animated?" He was caught off guard by a flash of light that occurred in the distance. Like him, many of the Rukongai civilians took notice of it. Unlike Ichigo, many went on about their business after it died down. Ichigo, however, was too curious not to investigate and figured he could ponder more on the predicaments of the Rukongai later.

When he arrived though, it was not what he was expecting. Not in the least. Before him were Lloyd, Genis, Colette, Raine, Sheena, Zelos, Presea, Regal, Marta, Richter, Yuan, Serina, Kiku, Rachel and Lavirna.

_What? What are they doing here? _Ichigo wondered, staring at the group from a distance. He was in plain sight though. _And why is Richter here? Where's Emil? What's going on?_

"Is everyone accounted for?" Yuan asked the group.

"I'm good," Genis remarked.

Lloyd was the first to notice Ichigo. "Ah, Sheena. Look!" Lloyd pointed towards Ichigo.

Sheena turned in the orange haired Soul Reaper's direction. "I…chigo?"

"Sh-sheena?" _She knows my name…she knows my name!_

"Ichigo!" The next thing Ichigo knew Sheena tore towards him and threw her arms around him.

Ichigo didn't know how to respond. Sheena knew him. She remembered him. It didn't matter to him how or why, but she did and that troubled him. He had both Sheena and his mom. His resolve shook and he swallowed like he was trying to get down a glob of peanut butter stuck in his throat. He wasn't alone. Everyone from Aselia was here. If Sheena remembered him, then what about the others? What was going on? Had their world not been affected? Something wasn't right and it bothered Ichigo, but what bothered him more was that finishing this journey would do almost nothing for him personally. Before he would've been getting back Sheena; his mother told him not to worry. Now he didn't have to. It bothered him. He could take her right now, run back to Kyoto and everything would almost be like it was. It would be a normal life. Ichigo just stood with a downcast look, bottling up his conflict inside him and trying to make it seem like Sheena's hug hadn't affected him in the least.

Sheena let go of him and began to back away. "Ichigo…do…do you not…remember me?" Sheena asked, starting to feel heartbroken.

_No…no I can't…I can't have Sheena…not in this world. I'm fighting so I can have her. This isn't right! Dammit! I…I can't let this be like this. Sheena…I'm sorry…forgive me. _Ichigo tensed up and mentally repressed all joy at feeling Sheena's warmth and seeing her again and knowing that she knew him. He looked at Sheena with a confused scowl. "Who are you?" he asked her. "And what are you doing here?" Pretending not to know Sheena was the only mental defense Ichigo had left. If he could have both Sheena and his Mom his resolve would shatter so quickly and so thoroughly that he would find it hard to hold his sword let alone swing it. Everything he had said now felt like hypocritical, self-gratifying denial. This was about Sheena. Seeing her before him and having felt her warmth and her want for him, he realized that he just really wanted her back more than anything else and he felt so selfish and ashamed.

The words he spoke to Sheena rang in the summoner's head like a haunting echo. The fact that Ichigo didn't know her, yet had been reunited with her, bothered Sheena. Her heart felt like it was going to crack and shatter like a mirror dropped onto concrete pavement. She trembled, emotionally traumatized. She wanted to throw up. Here was the man of her dreams, standing before her and he didn't know who she was. She had been warned that this might be the case. She had feared that this might be the case. But for it to actually be the case was very, very upsetting.

"What are you doing Sheena?" Genis asked, as the rest of the group ran up to her. "You can't just go around hugging random people."

"But this is him, this is Ichigo," Lloyd defended Sheena's actions. "She—"

Before Lloyd could continue a roar, which everyone standing around recognized, was heard. It was the roar of a hollow and a lot were beginning to gather.

"Better put that conversation on hold," Richter said drawing out his weapons. "Looks like we're not wanted here."

An all-out battle began between the hollows against Ichigo and the Aselians. They were all relatively low class. Very few peaked above 'A' rank and there were no menos in the group. Still the sheer number of the pack was unnerving. It was unnatural to see so many suddenly attacking. Of course the only person who could've recognized such a detail was Ichigo and he was preoccupied at the moment.

As his blade came down on each and every hollow, his mind became more and more conflicted. Two facts were undeniable to him and both those facts made things emotionally unbearable for Ichigo: Sheena was here and Sheena remembered him. It was bad enough that he had to leave his mother behind, but the fact that he could have his selfish desire—to have Sheena and his mother at his side—made Ichigo's heart feel as heavy as an elephant. He barely saw any reason in continuing down this path if he could have them both, but he had to, it was the right thing to do. If he had his own happiness, without his regular nakama, he didn't know if he could continue. That's why he had to lie to Sheena. He had to make her think he didn't know her. It was the only way he could keep his mind clear on his goal. Or so he thought. In truth, his heart was so troubled that it was as if his inner world had become one with the amazon rain forest the way it was storming inside it. A fierce monsoon was tearing through it and there were thunder and lightning and black clouds to go with it. Zangetsu was not happy and Ichigo was so headlong in the thick of battle, so willingly betraying his own wants and desire to do what he believed was the right thing, that he could not hear the old man's calls to him.

At the same time, Sheena's own troubled heart was making it hard for her to focus. Every lash out was followed by an angry, frustrated war cry. She was energetically fighting as if throwing her frustrations out onto her enemies as shurikens, kunais, and spell cards went flying in many directions.

One particularly intelligent hollow got behind Sheena and made to attack her. The creature's shadow was the only inclination Sheena had before it was upon her. Everyone else was too slow to intervene and stop the strike, except for one person who used his superior speed to protect her.

"Sheena!" the calling of her name surprised Sheena as Ichigo appeared received a nasty strike in the shoulder from the hollow attacking Sheena and then swung his blade and destroyed it.

Sheena didn't know what to think or what to say. She had just witnessed Ichigo take a hit for her something that would never seem strange to her were the circumstances normal, but Ichigo had said to her that he didn't know her. She couldn't understand, if that were the case, why he saved her. _He protected me…but why…he doesn't know me…or did he lie? He had to have lied! He does know me! He has to! He has to! He called out my name! My name! _Sheena was becoming frantic.

Despite Ichigo's intentions, his mind just shut down and acted on instinct when he saw Sheena in danger. He couldn't stop it. It was an automatic reflex. Just because he didn't want Sheena to know him didn't mean he wanted to see her get hurt. It would only complicate things. Calling out her name, however, was about to make things more complicated than he realized.

By the time the situation had registered in both Ichigo and Sheena's minds the battle had finished.

"Sheena, are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

His words didn't even penetrate the summoner's ears. All she could concentrate on right now was Ichigo. "Idiot!" she seethed with anger. "You're lying!" she shouted, tears in her eyes. "You do know me! You called out my name! You protected me!" Sheena's broken heart was making her screeches and cries sound like an angry banshee.

Ichigo however, had the perfect excuse, or so he thought. "I would've done the same for anyone else." He said, standing up straight. "I heard Genis say your name earlier when you hugged me, that's how I knew it." He said as he put his sword on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Genis was confused. "But I never told you my name."

_Oh…crap. _Ichigo realized his slip of the tongue. "Er I mean…you look like a Genis. Ummmm…."

SLAP!

Sheena slapped Ichigo hard across the face. She was panting angrily the same way she would if Zelos ever stole a pair of her unmentionables.

Ichigo rubbed the sore spot where Sheena slapped him, realizing he was caught and realizing that he'd never be able to lie his way out of things at this point, wincing, said. "Yeah, I probably deserved that."

"Idiot!" Sheena shouted. "Why did you lie to me? Tell me why?"

Ichigo stared at the ground, heartbroken. "My mother is alive, Sheena." He was desperately trying not to cry.

Sheena gasped. Ichigo had told her about his past before. She knew how much his mother meant to him. If Ichigo's mom was alive and he knew Sheena and remembered everything the same way she did about the battle and everything, Sheena instantly understood why he was so conflicted and why he would suddenly be given pause and driven to lie to her like he had.

"I thought I'd be coming here to help you all," Ichigo said, growling, trying to keep himself from breaking down, "but it seems that's not happening."

Sheena did her best to try and ease Ichigo's suffering. "Th-that's not true," She said. "The only people here with memories of how things are supposed to be are Lloyd and me. Everyone else came along because they wanted to help the two of us restore what you and your friends did for us."

Ichigo's body stumbled forward. He used Tensa Zangetsu to keep him from falling over, by planting the tip into the ground and hunching over it. He was literally falling on his blade in grief. "I'm not sure if I should now," Ichigo said, hiding his eyes and his emotions behind his citrus colored hair.

"What?" Sheena snapped.

"You know me!" Ichigo shouted, frantic. "My mom is alive!" His hands began trembling over his blade. "My life is perfect now!" He lifted his head. He looked frantic and crazed, like a serial killer right before they delivered the death blow to their victim. "You and I can go back home now and…and…" Ichigo had a realization and crashed again back down to grief, "and there's no way back is there."

Yuan spoke up. "We burned the power of the Eternal Sword to reach here. There is no way back."

Ichigo, once again hunched over his sword in despair. He was stuck on this path. Benihime had said there was no going back, but that was before Ichigo realized that he already had what he wanted without even knowing it. If he had simply waited maybe Sheena and the others would've come to him. The possibility was small…or perhaps they would've saved everything and he would've been able to spend a longer time with his mother. Everything in this world would've been just a nice dream. A smile crossed over Ichigo's face as his head was downcast at the ground. However, it was not a nice smile. It was the type of smile that would not be out of place on the late Ichimaru Gin's face. For that matter it wouldn't look out of place on Zaraki Kenpachi either if he had found a particularly worthy opponent. "Ha." Ichigo laughed shortly. He lifted his head and began laughing maniacally as if he had lost all sanity. "Oh this is great!" Ichigo said frantically, throwing his arms out at his sides and knocking Tensa Zangetsu over onto the ground. "I've got everything I could want, but absolutely no way of enjoying it!" He continued to laugh in an insane fashion. His laughter soon died down as he dropped to his knees as his frenzy turned to grief. "WHAT THE HEEEEEELL?" Ichigo shouted as loud as he could, causing a few blackbirds from a nearby coniferous tree to go flapping away. Ichigo's dropped onto all fours and stared at the ground as sweat dripped down from his face. He gripped the dirt with his hands. Everything had gone to hell for him. He couldn't move forward. Not anymore. He had lost ninety percent of his purpose for embarking on his journey. There was almost no reason for him to move forward.

Out of all the Aselians, Colette was the one with the most troubled look. She didn't like seeing others in pain, emotional or otherwise.

It was Richter who finally did something. He took a page from Sheena's book and slapped Ichigo across the face. The adolescent looked at the four-eyed half-elf with seething anger.

"Grow up," Richter said as he pushed up his glasses.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Ichigo, growled rising to his feet.

"Sheena and the others told me all about who and what you are, Ichigo Kurosaki. I don't know what kind of relationship you had with your mother, but I know what it's like to suddenly feel like you've lost your way. If you remember me then you should know, somewhat, how it was for me when Aster was killed. Put yourself in my shoes for a minute," Richter suggested.

Ichigo let Richter's words penetrate his mind. He thought about what the half-elf was telling him and it made sense.

"When you lose your way sometimes it's hard to continue on the path you're on, to still believe that you are doing the right thing. That's why you lied to Sheena. It was all you could do to keep yourself from breaking down. Most of your purpose might've been lost by realizing you have her, but…like me you're already knee deep in the goals you set out for yourself. You just have to pick yourself up and go through with it. Emil once said to me, though sarcastically, that good fortune comes to good people. Perhaps in the end, you might get both. Or you might not, but at least when you journey you will not be alone. Aqua taught me that lesson many times," Richter stated.

"Richter," Ichigo couldn't believe how philosophical and thoughtful Richter was being. However, every word that came out of the redhead's mouth made perfect sense to Ichigo. He began to feel calm and realize that Richter was right. He had set out on this path. He had to see this through to the end. Although he had Sheena, one thing was for certain: Album Atrum had to be stopped. Ichigo sighed deeply and picked up Tensa Zangetsu.

"Now that you're calm," Yuan said, "Perhaps you can help us formulate a plan of some kind. You come from a world that was directly interactive with the Soul Society whether or not there was a change in the timeline, or so Lloyd and Sheena's stories would suggest."

"I actually do have a plan," Ichigo said. "We need to get to the Head Captain and get a hold of the power to enter the Gladshiem. After that we go in and take Album Atrum out so we can restore our lives to the way they were."

"Who told you this?" Yuan asked.

"A very wise and brave friend of mine back in the world of the living," Ichigo stated.

"So then what are we waiting for?" Lloyd asked. "Let's go." He began to head off, but Ichigo grab bed him by the collar.

"Not so fast!" Ichigo shouted. "Those hollows were an investigative party drawn here by Album Atrum. According to my friend, he's taken control of all forms of afterlife spirits. He can and no one questions him, because he controls everything and as far as the Soul Society is concerned, that's how it has always been. Ryuken explained it to me." Ichigo let go of Lloyd and addressed the others. "He said Album Atrum created a peaceful Soul Society through a purge."

"Purge?" Sheena asked.

"He eliminated all opposition. The people currently in the Gotei are all loyal to him or aren't questioning of his rule. Also, if we rush in needlessly, we'll be seen as invaders."

"So then what do we do?" Colette wanted to know.

"I have a couple of ideas," Ichigo said. "Lloyd, Sheena, everyone, follow me." The Aselians all followed close behind the single Earthling.

* * *

><p><strong>Gladshiem<strong>

At this same time Album Atrum had watched the entire spectacle from the crystal ball inside his white walled domain. His room was rather dull and boring with its six walls of white tile and nothing hanging from the walls or ceiling. There was a king sized bed and two bookshelves, plus his throne. The domain of Gladshiem was Atrum's to freely manipulate. He had everything in the palm of his hand and he thoroughly enjoyed it.

As he was marveling in his superiority, Aizen teleported in. "Aizen," Atrum spoke to the man, rising from his throne.

"My lord," Aizen said, down on one knee. Aizen was very loyal to Atrum. His own vision of the Soul Society was made possible by the elder god and he was made Head Captain for having the same vision and beliefs as the elder god. Album Atrum rewarded loyalty and Aizen was willing to give it. Atrum had explained to Aizen about their plan that would happen, though he neglected to mention that he had killed Aizen to make it work.

"My scout patrol was destroyed, do you understand what that means?" Atrum asked Aizen.

"It means we have invaders sir," Aizen responded. "Shall I send a search team for identification?"

"Identification will not be necessary. I have already identified the invaders. However, send out Kasumi to engage our guests. Also put Captain Lusca and the Onmitsukido on standby. If my daughter runs into trouble I'd like the invaders brought in alive and her life intact. Once incarcerated you may interrogate and deal with them as you see fit. Am I understood Aizen?" Atrum asked the brown haired captain before him.

"Yes my lord," Aizen responded and teleported out.

Album Atrum sighed and went over to a wall and created a mirror, to which he used to look into his former timeline where Urahara Kisuke was lounging about the twelfth division as if he hadn't a care in the world. "Kisuke Urahara, even a division of space does not stop you from interfering. However, I must say your choice of savior could be better," Atrum waved his hand over the mirror and eyed Ichigo's group again. "However, let's see how you fare. How high will you climb? How much damage will you do? Show me the strength of your resolve, Ichigo Kurosaki."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Ichigo and the Aselians have entered the Soul Society and are now preparing to break in and enter the Gladshiem. However, their arrival is not unnoticed. Can our heroes break through the ambush set for them and make it to the Gladshiem and defeat Album Atrum so that they can set right what has gone wrong? Or is their mission doomed to end in failure yet again? You might find out those answers next time on Tales of Bleach: Blades of Destiny).**


	34. Remember Who You Are

**(A/N: I have nothing to say)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

The inhabitants of Aselia followed Ichigo out to a clearing through the Rukongai. None of them were sure where it was Ichigo was exactly headed, but Sheena and Lloyd trusted him enough to know what he was doing and the others trusted Lloyd and Sheena enough to trust Ichigo. After about an hour of walking, Ichigo and the others came out up over a hill…only for Ichigo to notice the lack of a certain house.

_Okay don't panic Ichigo, _he told himself, _maybe she just moved. _

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Sheena asked.

Ichigo sighed. "A friend of mine lives out here. Rather she did in our timeline. I thought perhaps she might still be here when the list of dead people didn't include her, but I guess I was wrong. Dammit now what are we going to do?"

"You're going to surrender and come with me," A cunning feminine voice called out. A sai went sailing through the air and nearly hit Ichigo in the leg if he didn't move out of the way. A malevolent laugh circulated through the air as a woman with her hair up in a bun, chocolate brown in color, with a bust to rival Sheena's, wearing a Shihakusho, with a sleeveless haori, twirling another sai in her hand, Zanpakuto sheathed at her left hipside, walked up towards the heroes.

Zelos hissed in arousal. "Evil is sexy." Sheena whacked him and then didn't say anything after. "Ow."

"A captain." Lloyd noted, remembering how haoris identified such individuals.

"Yeah, but I don't recognize her," Ichigo stated.

"Who are you?" Sheena asked.

"I am Kasumi Atrum, Captain of Squad Twelve and daughter of the Elder God of Time and Space, Album Atrum," Kasumi introduced herself.

"Daughter?" Ichigo, Sheena and Lloyd were astounded.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Kasumi spoke, "My father knows you are here. My orders are simple: I am to kill you, plain and simple. My father has worked for too long for you to suddenly ruin his plans."

"Like that's going to happen," Ichigo said, brandishing his sword. Lloyd and the others also drew out their weapons.

"You don't have a choice." With a shout Kasumi leapt into action. She used a single flash step to get right behind Ichigo's group. Or rather that's what it had seemed. After passing by, many of the warriors were knocked out cold.

"Colette! Professor! Genis! Regal! Presea! Kiku! Lavirna! Zelos! Rachel! Are you guys all right?" Lloyd asked.

Kasumi twirled her sai. "They won't be getting up anytime soon," She grinned. "When I dashed forward I burst my reiatsu out as I ran though the center of your formation, like a bomb almost. The result sent your friends tumbling down."

"You conniving little bitch!" Sheena insulted.

"Why thank you," Kasumi chuckled. "So," she said, picking up the sai she had thrown down to Ichigo earlier, "Who wants to die first?" She held her sais in a cross formation over her body as if they were swords.

With an enraged cry Lloyd ran forward and attacked. "Sonic Thrust!" Kasumi dodged just beyond the limit of the attack's reach, leapt upon Lloyd's extended blade, pushed her weight down upon it and drove her foot into his face. Lloyd was sent staggering back. Kasumi then ran circles around Lloyd and tore forward in one direction, creating significant amounts of slashes with her sais as Lloyd dropped to the ground.

"Lloyd!" Sheena called out in worry.

"You're next, princess," Kasumi called out to Sheena. From the air Kasumi made to come down up Sheena with a fierce overhead kick. Ichigo leapt into the air at her and forced Kasumi to reverse somersault out of her attack.

"I won't let you hurt Sheena!" he declared.

"You actually think you can defeat me?" Kasumi laughed. "You're out of your league, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Kasumi dashed forward at an amazing speed. Ichigo ducked underneath her strike and swung from down low. Kasumi gymnastically backflipped away. She tossed one of her sais at Ichigo with amazing speed. Ichigo used Shunpo to dodge and attacked from Kasumi's exposed flank. She blocked with her remaining sai and stuck her hand in front of Ichigo's face. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" The red flame cannon hit Ichigo right in the face, sending him staggering away. Kasumi wasted no time getting in Ichigo's face and prepared to attack. As she neared Ichigo though, a black and crimson axe blocked her strike.

"He's not your only opponent," Richter declared.

"Too true," Kasumi agreed. Richter took a slash at Kasumi with his sword. She dodged back and to the side.

"Mortal Equinox!" Richter struck forward horizontally with his axe. Kasumi dodged to the side. Richter then uppercut with his blade and went up into the air creating little orbs of dark energy then went at Kasumi and struck her in the chest.

"Not bad," Kasumi said and put her sai in a holster underneath her haori and went for her Wakizashi. "But not good enough." She drew out her sword and held it perpendicular to her body up underneath her eye line and placed her hand over the blade. "Sink into Darkness, Chimei Kugeki!" **(Fatal Void) **Crimson dust floated out from Kasumi's blade before thick black smoke exploded around her. Richter jumped back to avoid being caught in the blast. When Kasumi emerged a quartet of chains were extending out from a mechanism hooked onto her upper spine along the area by her shoulders. The chains extended down, two on each side of Kasumi's body as the chains tangled around her arms, the sleeves of which were shredded in the process. Gripped in Kasumi's hands was a steel handle and on the backs of her hands were large guillotine shaped blades, one on each side of the handle: one facing Kasumi and one facing her opponent. The back was black, but every inch of the edges, two inches deep into the blade was silver in color and sharp, even the edges facing Kasumi, and into the handle. The chains on Kasumi's arms locked into the handle. Kasumi swung her right hand. The blades on her arms rotated as the sailed through the air. To put it simply it was as if Marta's signature weapon had been replicated, bladed in every direction and had chains connecting to the user's arms and upper back. "Let's go." She charged at Richter. She spun her right blade arm. Richter blocked with his axe only for the weapon to be slashed into itty bitty pieces. With her left arm, Kasumi ran her left arm across Richter's body, to split the half-elf in two unequal halves. Richter blocked with his sword only for it to get slashed apart and jumped back, tearing his suit apart and creating a nasty gash at his lung line. Any deeper and Kasumi would've pierced right through Richter's vital organs. Ichigo came charging at Kasumi from behind. She blocked with the flat end of her weapon. The blades were as perfect for guarding as they were for attacking. With her free hand Kasumi took a swipe at Ichigo. The teen vanished and got behind her and struck forcing Kasumi to turn and block his strike by crossing her weapons over body in an X-pattern. The power of his strike pushed Kasumi back. As she was forced into the air from the might behind the attack, Kasumi turned her loss of ground into a magnificent backflip and landed on the ground with her legs spread apart, her right arm up and out behind her and her other hand on the ground. She got to her feet. She had a scant few seconds to see Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho coming straight at her. She veered off to the right where Yuan was now in front of her.

"Raging Thunderbolt!" He charged his two sided blade with lightning and attacked Kasumi. With a magnificent full circle spin Kasumi slashed at Yuan's weapon, slashing it to pieces. Yuan went wide eyed. His dual blade was a product of high level, Cruxis developed, magitechnology. To watch Kasumi shred it so easily as if it were a piece of paper was stunning. Kasumi made Yuan her next target only for Ichigo to get in her way and block her blade left handed blade. Surprisingly his blade wasn't slashed apart by hers.

_Damn, I can't slash apart a Bankai blade with just a Shikai. Still, no reason to even the odds just yet. _Kasumi thought to herself. She took a swing at Ichigo's neckline with her right handed blades. Ichigo backed away with his Bankai's amazing speed and tore forward and around Kasumi in less than an instant. He slashed and made to get at her back only for Kasumi to block by reaching over her back with her weapons and guarding her back. Ichigo was caught off guard by such a maneuver, having not expected it. Quickly, Kasumi took a diving roll forward, sticking her leg out to kick Ichigo and used the palms of her hands to push of the grand before grabbing a hold of her spinning guillotines once she got to her feet. She glanced over her shoulder, not seeing Ichigo, only to look overhead and see a large purple orb, about the size of a bedroom, hovering over her. Unless she was mistaken, said orb was made of electrical energy and had bright red eyes.

"Volt! Now!" Sheena declared. While Kasumi had been busy with Ichigo and the others, Sheena had been preparing a summoning. She had the lightning spirit use his signature skill, Master Field, and electrified Kasumi in a pillar of lightning. The 12th division captain dropped to her knees from the damage. Instantly, Captain Lusca Stefan, his lieutenant Otamachi Kendra and many members of the Onmitsukido began swarming up upon Ichigo, Lloyd and their companions.

"No one move!" Stefan declared. "Unless you feel like dying. By order of Head Captain Sosuke Aizen you are all under arrest for attempted invasion upon the Seireitei. You will be detained and your execution made public a week from now," Ichigo had every intention though to break free and cut people down and get out of here, but when he saw Sheena pinned to the ground by Stefan's Lieutenant with her arms folded behind her back and Kendra's knee in the crook of Sheena's lower back he decided otherwise. He tossed Tensa Zangetsu to the ground and powered down to Shikai mode. The group was disarmed and all weapons were taken. Yuan noticed a particular oddity of Kendra being able to firmly clasp her hand around the Eternal Sword as she took it from Lloyd. Lloyd was too out of it to notice.

The group was escorted to a maximum security detainment unit in the 2nd Division. Their gear was being stored in a storage facility nearby and they were all divided into their cells, segregated by gender with no more than four to a cell. Lloyd, Genis, Ichigo and Zelos were in one cell. Regal, Yuan and Richter were in the cell across from them. To the left to their cell, if one were looking out Ichigo's cell, were Serina, Marta, Rachel and Lavirna. And across from those four were Sheena, Presea, Colette, and Kiku.

"Sooo…what's this Lloyd? The fourth time you've been thrown in jail?" Genis asked, teasing.

"Hey, shut up Genis!" Lloyd snapped.

"Brilliant plan, carrot top," Zelos told Ichigo sarcastically.

"Zip it you philanderer!" Ichigo bit back. "My plan was fucked the moment Album Atrum's daughter decided to drop by."

"Ichigo your language is appalling," Raine lectured.

"I really don't think now is the time for a speech lesson," Genis sighed.

The group sat silently for a while, unsure what to do with themselves. No one had a good idea as to what to do with regards to the situation. Lloyd was the first person to break the silence.

"Hey! Guys! I just thought of something."

"Oh wow, you're actually thinking?" Genis snarked.

"Very funny," Lloyd said sarcastically and then continued, "Anyway I was thinking that if the Eternal Sword was able to stop me from losing my memory, could it give back your memories to you guys?"

"What good would that do?" Ichigo asked. "They confiscated all our weapons."

"Just hear me out would you?" Lloyd asked, getting agitated.

"Please continue Lloyd, there's no need to get upset," Regal spoke calmly.

"Right, sorry," Lloyd said. He cleared his throat and continued. "Anyway, I was just saying maybe we can get people to help us if we reawaken their memories from before all of this happened. If it works on you guys it might work on them."

"Sounds good to me," Ichigo said.

"Only one problem," Yuan said. "I maximized the Eternal Sword's spatial stability. Using time except in a minimal manner could pose a problem."

"Dwarven Vow number sixteen: you can do anything if you try. We have to at least give it a shot and see if it works before we write this off as not working," Lloyd declared.

"Well at least we have a plan for now. Now we just need to get out of here to begin with." Richter stated.

"How did they take the Eternal Sword anyway?" Serina inquired. "Only those with the blood of elves should be able to touch it right?"

"It was that green haired captain's vice-captain that took it as I recall," Yuan said and then presented a puzzled look.

"Something you'd like to share Yuan?" Raine asked.

"Just making an observation," Yuan responded.

"Say, Duke Bryant," Zelos spoke up, "Mind pulling an encore of our cruxis prison break?"

"If I could I would've done so already. The defenses in this building seem to block the proper flow of mana to my body to utilize such techniques," Regal answered.

Sheena sighed. "Looks like it's on me then," The Mizuho chief walked up to the front of the cell.

"Sheena?" Presea turned to look at her.

"If there's one thing I've learned it's that there's one hiding place no officer would ever dare to search." Sheena dipped her hand into her cleavage and pulled out a spell card that she had hidden so inconspicuously in her bra. The card was white as snow with a creature on it that looked like a snowman's face with a white nose on a black, hill shaped, mound.

_I wish I could do that. _Marta moaned internally, holding her hands to her rather flat chest and looking at them.

"What are you going to?" Ichigo asked, unable to see Sheena as their cells were adjacent to each other.

Sheena held up the seal in front of her and waved her arms in a circular motion behind it, charging it with red colored energy. "I plan on doing," she took a step back with her right foot, appearing in a left lead stance and thrust her left arm forward, "this! Gillian Seal!" The force of the blast destroyed the door to Sheena's cage and the cage across from her, freeing Serina, Rachel, Lavirna and Marta. Serina used her magic and Kiku used her shadow powers, able to do so now from outside the cage, to break Ichigo and the guys out of their respective prisons.

"How is it you can still do that?" Ichigo asked. He had been the one to give Sheena the idea to create a Gillian seal. Theoretically she shouldn't have any.

Sheena smirked. "Heh. We had a few weeks to prepare for this attack so I drew some of those from memory and placed one well…yeah." She said, slightly embarrassed. Her ploy was flawless, but having to do it was out of a sense of practicality rather than want.

"Not bad Sheena," Zelos complimented, "You have some brains to match your chest."

Sheena whacked him over the head, causing him to double over and clutch his head. "I'll smack you for that!"

"Stop warning me after you do it!"

"All right enough slapstick!" Ichigo said alarmingly. "We need to hurry and get our weapons. There'll be guards swarming here soon and most of us are all underpowered without our weapons."

"Agreed," Serina stated. "It would be best if Regal, Kiku and I fought off any guards we run into. The rest of you should go after our gear and get it so we can run."

"Just be careful," Marta told Serina.

"Don't worry," Serina said. "We'll be fine."

"I can sense the Eternal Sword from here. Everyone, follow me," Yuan instructed. The group followed the cruxis angel to a storage room where he could sense the Eternal Sword. They were headed off by numerous squad members and officers of the Onmitsukido executive militia, but Serina's magic, Regal's kicking artes, and Kiku's Shadow artes were more than enough to handle the lackluster enemies that attacked them. With Lloyd's lockpicking skills, the group was able to get inside the armory that contained their confiscated weaponry. The group immediately went and got back their equipment. Richter and Yuan found suitable replacements for their lost weapons. While not as high quality as their original weapons, they would do for now. Yuan found a double sided lance and Richter found a steel hand axe and broad sword.

Just as the group was about to leave the armory they were yelled at. "Halt!" An authoritative feminine voice shouted. "Don't make another move!"

Ichigo turned his head around to see a short female Soul Reaper with a vice-captain's armband around her shoulder. She had fierce violet eyes and her blade was drawn. "R-Rukia," Ichigo muttered, astounded to see her.

"All of you are to go back to your cells, or I'll send you there by force!" Rukia shouted. "I am the Vice-captain of the Thirteenth Division, Rukia Kuchiki. Do not take me lightly," Rukia said holding up her blade by her ear.

"Lloyd do something!" Ichigo shouted.

"Me? What am I supposed to do?" Lloyd asked.

"Your plan remember?" Sheena asked getting agitated.

"B-but we haven't even tested it yet and I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Lloyd panicked.

"Drop the weapons!" Rukia shouted. "This is your last warning!"

"Come on Lloyd!" Ichigo shouted at him.

"I…I…uh…" Lloyd pointed the Eternal Sword straight at Rukia. Seeing this she started heading for him. In a panic Lloyd shouted. "Please! Eternal Sword! Give Rukia the memories of the Rukia I know!" Lloyd's outcry caused the Eternal Sword to give off a bright blue glow that then blasted towards Rukia and enveloped her and caused her to levitate into the air. The memories of the Rukia from time as it normally existed mixed with the Rukia of the warped universe. Rukia wound up falling to the ground once the envelopment ceased. Ichigo dashed towards her and caught her as she fell.

"This way!" The group heard more guards shout. "I saw a flash!"

"Damn! Everyone follow me!" Ichigo requested. He carried the unconscious Rukia, with everyone following him, to a place in the Seireitei he knew would be a safe haven. It was a place Ichigo knew well and was important to the Soul Reaper: the hideout in which Yoruichi had trained him to learn Bankai.

To Ichigo's utter relief, the hideout was intact and existing. Ichigo sighed deeply in relief and he and the others entered into the underground hideout. Rukia was still unconscious when they arrived. Ichigo set her down on a flat rock so she could rest.

"Why isn't Rukia waking up?" Lloyd asked, impatient and worried.

"She has been alive for more than a century and a half. It will take a while for the memories of this timeline and yours to mingle properly," Origin's voice echoed.

"How long are we talking?" Ichigo asked, assuming Origin could hear him.

"An hour at most. Many memories replicate the same up to the last fifty-five years. The process would be quicker if she were not my first target," Origin replied.

"Then," Lloyd turned towards the others, "Should I give you guys the memories you've lost?"

"I want them," Colette said and looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo seems to be a good person. It makes me curious as to what sort of friendship we had." She looked down, saddened. "It doesn't make me happy to know that I've forgotten a friend, even if it isn't my fault for forgetting."

"I agree with Colette," Genis spoke up. "I could easily go on this journey without those extra memories, mostly because I trust you Lloyd, but," Genis looked at Ichigo, "It'll make all the difference between me and this guy here."

"You said I was supposed to be engaged," Raine was the next to speak. "As a researcher and scholar such an action of memory restoration has…piqued my curiosity."

"This better be worth it. I'm not exactly sure how I feel about having my brain scrambled like a freshly cooked egg," Zelos quipped.

All Presea said was, "I…must come to terms with who I am."

"If it means I will have a more clear purpose and will help us obtain the power to fix what has gone wrong, I will do it," Regal accepted.

"I haven't been here that long, but I am most curious as to these hidden memories I have," Rachel said.

"I agree with Rachel," Serina agreed.

"I…will do it," Kiku simply said in a similar manner as Presea.

"I want to know what it was like to have Emil at my side," Marta said firmly.

"I'm not sure I have much say in the matter," Richter folded his arms. "After all, this is my atonement for my actions."

"All right," Yuan nodded, "I shall do this."

"Go ahead," Lavirna told Lloyd.

"Very well." Lloyd had everyone gather together in a cluster. He then held the Eternal sword up over his head. "All right Eternal Sword, restore the memories of my friends."

"Acknowledged," Origin's voice echoed. A bright sky blue light gave off from the Eternal Sword and said light ejected out of the blade in multiple beams, striking each inhabitant of Aselia. The process was much quicker than it was with Rukia, even for Serina who had lived much longer since only the last four years could've been any different for her.

Every inhabitant of Aselia had their own comment upon regaining their memories.

"I…remember it all," Colette clasped her hands together, soaking in her restoration.

"So many different memories," Genis said, his head still spinning.

"Such a change," Raine noted.

"Mmm, not much difference," Zelos chuckled.

Interestingly enough, upon regaining her memories, Presea was restored to how she was in the other time stream. "I...am myself again."

"Album Atrum will not get away with this," Regal said angrily.

"So it's not yet over," Rachel affirmed.

"For Emil, I will fight!" Marta declared.

"I see…so my prediction was true after all," Richter said solemnly. "Then I will fight since Emil cannot."

"Mama," Kiku muttered to herself.

"We must set things right," Serina asserted.

"Yes," Lavirna nodded, "we have a job to do."

"Nel," Yuan spoke softly to himself, "where are you?"

By this time, Rukia was starting to awaken. She moaned and held her head and began to sit up.

"Rukia!" Ichigo rushed towards her side and knelt down.

Colette did the same, except for the kneeling part. Instead she held her hands up by her face, clasped together. "Rukia, are you okay?"

Rukia looked at her, still a bit groggy, "Colette?"

"It seems she's remembered everything," Raine noted.

"Rukia, how are you feeling?" Ichigo repeated Colette's concerned.

"I've been better," Rukia groaned as she got to her feet.

"Rukia, what's become of the Soul Society?" Ichigo wanted to know.

Rukia took a deep breath. "Better sit down," she told him, "this will take me a bit to explain." The short Soul Reaper began patting herself down as if trying to find something. "Now where did I put it?" she muttered to herself.

"What are you looking for?" Colette asked her.

"My sketchpad," Rukia said, stopping her search.

"I think we can make do without," Ichigo said plainly. "Besides, maybe you'll actually get your point across for once." Rukia promptly picked up a rock by her feet and chucked it at Ichigo, whacking him right in the forehead, knocking him over. Ichigo sat up, hand on his forehead, growling at the vice-captain.

"I have a spare field journal if you need it," Raine told Rukia.

"Thank you Raine," Rukia said with a smile.

"Raine don't encourage her," Ichigo lamented.

Meanwhile, back at the first division, within the captain's hall, Aizen had all the captains at assembly, addressing the situation.

"Our prisoners have escaped and it seems they have taken vice-captain Rukia Kuchiki hostage. If allowed to fight back they will attempt to enter the Gladshiem and then attempt to maim our esteemed Lord Atrum. To prevent that I want them brought to me and I want them brought alive." Aizen dictated. "This is the day our lord predicted would come. The son of Isshin Kurosaki has come to take vengeance."

"Worry not," Captain of squad 10, Mari Akari, saluted, "We won't let you down sir!"

"I should hope not," Aizen said in his usual calm tone. "Now then, all of you are dismissed."

Back at the cave, Rukia had finished her sketches and was now explaining to Ichigo and the others as to the nature of the changed Soul Society. The first page showed a crudely drawn Album Atrum, surrounded by celestial objects like stars, planets and moons.

"As it has been taught, at the dawn of time, Album Atrum became a deity and watcher of the Soul Society. He was vastly superior in power and his word soon became law." She flipped the page showing Album Atrum giving a pineapple to an old beggar woman on one half of the page and on the other half had several Soul Reapers bowing before him as Album Atrum himself was surrounded by light. "He provided for the less fortunate and became a higher power that the Soul Reapers could count on." She turned the page showing Album Atrum destroying a crudely drawn hollow, protecting a village. "He intervened on behalf of many, stopping many tragic points in the history of the Soul Society." She turned the page to show Talbumosuke surrounded by flames, standing triumphantly and villainously over defeated captains. "However, such tragedy averted was chaos run rampant when he orchestrated the blood purge. He declared many Soul Reapers to be traitors to his rule and one by one they were struck down."

"That's horrible," Colette said with a sad face.

Rukia nodded, but continued. "No one thought much of it. Album Atrum has been known to be all knowing and all seeing. He was viewed as a Dark Paragon."

Ichigo got to his feet. "Well it ends today!" he declared. "We'll go and invade that Gladshiem place and beat his sorry ass to a pulp."

Rukia nodded and closed her sketchbook. "We should probably get as much help as we can though. Sheena, Kiku you guys are masters of stealth right.

Both girls nodded. "What can we do?" Sheena wanted to know.

"Take Lloyd and that sword and go look for the 4th, 5th, 7th, 9th, and 11th division captains. Also see if you can get a hold of the 3rd, 4th, 5th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 11th and 12th Division vice-captains," Rukia instructed.

"Why not the sixth division?" Raine asked. She had a sudden jolt of horror run through her body. "D-don't tell me he's…"

Rukia shook her head. "Nii-sama is still alive, but…so is my nee-san. I…nothing against you Raine, but I…I don't want to give nii-sama that kind of dilemma."

Raine understood Rukia's feelings and she knew herself, knowing about Hisana, that it would be selfish of her to try and come between them while they had each other.

"Wait, but if we take Album Atrm out we need to go back to our original time when this is over," Ichigo informed.

"Yes and?" Rukia asked wondering why he was bringing up an obvious point.

"In our time your sister is gone isn't she? Aren't you—"

Rukia cut him off and spoke with a smile. "I have more than fifty years of wonderful memories with my nee-san," she wrinkled her face and glanced back as if trying to look inside her own mind, "not so much with nii-sama oddly enough."

Ichigo was glad to know Rukia's mind was made up and that she would be helping them. If there was anyone, besides Sheena, Ichigo would entrust his life to it was to the petite Soul Reaper in front of him. "So what are you going to do then?" he asked with his usual scowl.

Rukia rose to her feet. "I'm going to talk with nii-sama, nee-san and Kaien-dono. He's _my_ captain," Rukia informed Ichigo. "They can help us if I talk to them perhaps."

Yuan was the next person to say something. "Rukia, what do you know about the woman that is the second in command of the second division?"

"Otamachi-fukutaicho?" Rukia asked rhetorically. She sighed. "Not much I'm afraid. I only became a vice-captain recently."

"I see," Yuan said, rising to his feet, "If that's the case I shall investigate this woman myself."

"How come?" Marta asked, also standing up, and turned towards Yuan, hand on her hip.

"This is about the Eternal Sword isn't it?" Richter asked in confirmation as he rose to his feet. He folded his arms. "It's because she can wield it right?"

"Indeed," Yuan nodded. "I know the Soul Society takes in souls from all over, but if there's a chance that that woman is from Aselia, I have to test that theory."

"Or you could just wind up captured all over again," Serina teased.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides, I held back a bit during the fight with Kasumi. I did so because the strength of my true power is a bit overwhelming," Yuan stated. "I can hold my own if things turn bad."

"But…" Lloyd started to protest.

Zelos defended Yuan's decision. "Lloyd, let the four thousand year old angel guy do what he wants."

Lloyd sighed in surrender. "Fine."

"What should the rest of us do?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Split up into groups and make your way towards the first division in the center of the Seireitei. The way I understand it, there's an entrance to the Gladshiem in the Head Captain's office," Rukia said.

Ichigo sighed realizing that since they weren't going to persuade Aizen to let them go see Album Atrum as honored guests that they'd have to fight their way through the labyrinth. And just to get to the labyrinth they'd have to fight their way to the first division. He went straight to Bankai and put his serious face on, which wasn't all that different from his normal scowl. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way then."

The group began to climb out of the hideout. The stage was set to the true point of no return. Once they began this onslaught they would be fighting for their lives until Album Atrum fell. A grueling test of endurance was about to begin.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And that's a wrap. The group has themselves together and the next time Blades of Destiny kicks off, it is fight till you die, or win. Expect character…not that it will mean much if the good guys succeed. Anyway, till next time folks. Any comments as to thoughts on Kasumi's Shikai are much appreciated).**


	35. Chaos Overwhelming 2

**(A/N: I have the feeling you all will be blown away by the ending of this chapter. Just a thought.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Leaving the hideout to make their way towards the center of the Seireitei where the 1st Division was found, Ichigo and the others split up into four groups besides Lloyd, Kiku and Sheena's group and Yuan going off on his own to secure his suspicions about Kendra Otamachi. The four groups were as follows: Ichigo, Colette and Genis circled towards the south of the Seireitei in order to double back towards the center. Raine, Zelos and Presea veered off to the left a bit from the starting location as they headed southwest. Marta, Richter and Rachel all headed off towards the northwest towards the upper end of the 1st Division and Serina, Regal and Lavirna were traversing in a wide arc north to double back towards the division itself.

So far Lloyd, Kiku and Sheena's operation, made simple through teleportation, was running rather smoothly. The conversion process was going off without a hitch. Soon they would have many of their former comrades fighting at their sides.

However, the same could not be said for the rest of their comrades. As their awful luck would have it, Marta, Richter and Rachel, as they poured towards the center of the Seireitei were blockaded by an individual that should be on their side, but was blocking their path nonetheless.

"Hey there." The man in front of them had spikey black hair, was wearing an eyepatch and sporting the number 11 haori. "How's it going?"

"Kenpachi." Marta readied her spinner. The other heroes drew out their weapons.

"Kenpachi, do you know who we are?" Rachel asked.

"So what if I did?" Kenpachi wanted to know.

_This isn't going to end well. _Richter thought to himself.

Kenpachi drew out his sword. "Which one of you is the strongest?" he asked.

"Kenpachi! If you remember us you shouldn't be fighting us!" Marta shouted. "We need you in order to stop Album Atrum and save the world. We need to get back to the original timeline."

"Peh," Kenpachi spat, "World saving? Timelines? I couldn't care less about that crap. I'm on order to fight and that's what I'm gonna do. There's nothing in the Gladshiem strong enough to hold my attention for very long so I'm not gonna bother going in. Lloyd already tagged Renji and he's already headed off with them. I'd much rather fight you all. After all, you're all really strong," He chuckled.

_So that's how it's gonna be huh? _Richter thought to himself. "Marta, Rachel, leave him to me."

"What? But Richter…" Rachel was concerned.

"This man went a few rounds with Lloyd's father, Kratos, right?" Richter asked. While he hadn't been to the war, he had been told of such things when he was recruited by everyone at Luin.

"He did but…"

Richter cut Rachel off again. "Then I can do fine on my own. You two go."

"What? We have fight together. You'll never win on your own," Marta said.

"That's not for you to decide. Get going," Richter told them.

"You should listen to your glasses wearing friend there," Kenpachi said. "You two gals aren't nearly strong enough to hold my attention. You'll just get in the way." In normal circumstances Kenpachi would've loved a 3-on-1 battle, more challenging that way. Of course, with his reawakened memories, he knew that Marta and Rachel should be going on ahead to the Gladshiem. He'd have his fun against Richter. This was a guy that pushed Ichigo to his full limit, or so he had heard from Byakuya Kuchiki. Kenpachi wanted to take this guy on.

"You heard him," Richter said. "Go!"

Marta and Rachel began to run off. "Good luck, Richter," Marta turned around to tell him before heading further off into the distance.

"So are we gonna do this or what?" Kenpachi asked.

"Of course," Richter held his borrowed weapons across his body. A circle of fire began to appear beneath him. "O damned conflagration, burn my soul and sell it to the highest bidder of the court of Phanshi," Richter's body began to catch fire. "Consume my spirit and let the power of the demonic realm flow through me," His body turned black and he began to burn. "Pact of Flames!" Richter's body burned as his coat became a midnight black, his hair caught fire, turning the color of enflamed phoenix feathers. His glasses disappeared and his weapons grew out and became molten in appearance. He was now in the same form he had fought Ichigo in at the Ginnungagap. His reiatsu was rather intense. "Are you ready, Kenpachi Zaraki?"

Kenpachi laughed loudly. "You're damn right I am!" Kenpachi declared. He flew at Richter and swung with massive force.

"Shadow Flare!" Richter disappeared and reappeared high above the air, fire coming from his swords. He was attacking from behind Kenpachi and tore right through the man's haori and Shihakusho, eliciting two shallow slashes along the warrior's back. Kenpachi ignored the wounds, turned and swung. Richter blocked in a cross formation and got flung back towards the wall. Richter ran forward and attacked with his blade. Kenpachi blocked and moved the weapon to the side and took a slash to the shoulder by Richter's axe before taking his sword and slashing Richter up the front of his chest. orange, magmarized blood dripped from the demon empowered half-elf's body. "Guh."

Kenpachi let out a maddened laugh and struck forward at Richter: once over the head, one from the side and once more from above. Richter blocked with his axe, blocked with his sword and then jumped back to dodge the third blow.

"Cursed Arc!" Richter swung his weapons out wide, having crossed them over each other prior to the swing, creating a wound in Kenpachi's abdomen. Kenpachi took a swing at Richter's torso, not even feeling the pain. "Shadow Flare!" Richter appeared from above and behind again, scraping the two wounds he had already opened before.

"This is great!" Kenpachi declared. He turned and swung erratically with his blade. The force of his swings, in Richter's injured state made it hard to try and block, parry or dodge. Richter then leapt back and hovered momentarily before turning his body into fire.

"Scorching Missile!" By condensing his entire form into a meteorite, Richter slammed forward and tore into Kenpachi. He passed through Kenpachi body creating a hole the size of a watermelon to the left of the center Kenpachi's six pack but Kenpachi just laughed, shrugging it off. _That's impossible. _Richter looked over to the laughing captain. _Even for a Soul Reaper he should be dead or at the very least in pain. Not laughing that off. _

"Oh this is too much," Kenpachi laughed. "I haven't had a fight like this since Ichigo." Kenpachi turned back to face forward towards Richter. He went for his eyepatch. "If you're this strong then there's no reason for me to hold back!" Kenpachi removed his eyepatch. The surge in power was so intense that Richter had to guard his eyes from the dust being flown up. Kenpachi was much stronger than before and Richter could feel it. He knew that even with the power of the demonic realm that he'd be in a bit of a pickle. "Let's you and me continue this," Kenpachi said, completely ignoring the hole in the side of his stomach. "I want to see just how strong you are."

As the explosion of energy flowed up North, Serina, Regal and Lavirna could feel the intense battle going on between Richter and Kenpachi.

"Man things are getting intense down south," Lavirna said with a widened expression.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Serina said, same expression.

"We shouldn't dawdle. It would be in our best interest for us to make haste towards the center of the Seireitei as quickly as possible," Regal informed.

"The center of the Seireitei," A mature, womanly voice sighed. "Aizen-soutaicho sure knows how to predict his enemy's movements. Defend, Kokikoken!" **(Noble Guardian)**

Regal felt a presence headed his way and with his greave blocked an incoming strike from a large crimson shield with a silver surface. The shield had a rounded bottom, but straight sides. Its top was concaved at a forty five degree angle at the midpoint. The wielder was a mature woman, about in her forties, with long dark hair like semi-sweet chocolate, eyes the color of painted wood and was sporting the number ten haori. Her build was athletic and she had a double d-cup bust. _A captain I do not recognize. _Regal thought to himself. "White Wolf!" Pushing off of his attacker's shield he spun and slammed his left leg into the ground, producing an aura that resembled a wolf head. Regal's attacker was pushed back and he made to advance.

"Bakudo number 4: Hainawa!" Regal was bound by the crawling rope as a young woman, around Raine's age, appeared. She had a vice-captain's armband matching the number of the captain that had attacked Regal. She also had an athletic build and had a very large sized c-cup. She had long pine green hair with split ends and crimson irises. Her kosode was open down to her chest, while her shitagi remained completely folded. A Zanpakuto with a silver handle and a c-shaped guard was sheathed at her side.

"Good work Yuna," the captain spoke to her second. She made to bash Regal in the head with her shield.

"Oh no you don't!" Serina shouted. "Spread Zero!" The dark blast of energy appeared between Regal and the mature captain attacking him and she halted her advance.

Lavirna came up from behind her, bow aimed and the string pulled. "Trick Shot: Fire!" The flaming arrow descended upon the captain of squad ten, but Yuna held up her hand.

"Hado 1: Sho!" the arrow went sailing away and spun off course.

"Who are you two?" Regal asked, still tied up.

"We are the captain and vice-captain of Squad ten," The Captain announced. "My name is Mari Akari and this is my vice-captain, Yuna Homura. What names do you go by, Ryoka?"

"I am known as Regal Bryant," Regal said. "President of the Lezareno company and Duke of Meltokio."

"I am Serina Lethiss. I am an elf from the forest of Heimdall, and the Crimson Witch of Ozette."

"And I'm Lavirna Konsama. I'm a mercenary," Lavirna stated.

"For what reason have you come here Ryoka?" Yuna asked.

"We will not lie. We seek the destruction of your god Album Atrum. His rise to power is unnatural. His downfall will bring about the restoration of our world," Regal said.

"Restoration of your world?" Mari asked crossly. "Are you saying that your world was destroyed by Album Atrum?"

"No, that's not what we mean," Serina tried her best to explain. "Can't you tell, don't you realize that Album Atrum is a mad man? He has warped reality from how we know it. We cannot allow such things to go unabated."

"If your history, past or future has been changed by our god then such is the way it should be," Mari said. "Even if your intentions are pure, Album Atrum is our lord and I am one of his sworn protectors as a captain of the Gotei Thirteen. Yuna and I will not allow you to progress."

"Then we are at an impasse," Regal said.

"Quite," Mari said. "So if you wish to continue you must defeat both of us."

"Which you won't. Mari-sama is invincible," Yuna boasted.

"Hah, if I had to count the number of times I heard that phrase," Serina threw back her hair.

"Do not take us lightly," Mari said and then reappeared behind Serina. "It could mean the death of you." She bashed the elf woman with her shield and sent her rolling along the ground.

"Serina!" Regal called out. Though his torso was bound by the Kido rope it was no different for Regal than being bound by handcuffs. He ran forward and made to attack Mari from behind. "Triple Rage Kick!" Regal declared as he leapt off the ground.

"Hado 63: Raikoho!" Yuna blasted Regal right in the chest with her Kido knocking him out of the air.

"Trick Shot: Triple!" Lavirna fired the three arrows at Yuna from behind. Mari appeared at her vice-captain's flank and blocked with her shield as the arrows bounced off.

"Thanks Mari-sama," Yuna said with a smile.

"It's no trouble Yuna," Mari said. Regal and Serina were now getting up, revealing their injuries to be not that bad. "Here they come. Yuna, get ready."

"I'll be fine as long as I'm with you Mari-sama," Yuna said to her with a smile. Mari smiled back and the second round of Aselia VS Squad 10 began.

If Zelos had known he could've been fighting two hot women rather than a blind black man and a large figure in a basket helmet, he would've thrown a fit, but he didn't so all was well with his world, for now.

Though Sajin's memories had been reawakened, he did not turn against Album Atrum. He had grown to like the new way of the world and he explained such things to the others. He had too much to lose and the world he was living in may eventually be able to accept his true self. He, unlike the others, did not wish for the world to return to the way it was. As for Tosen, he was not about to let anyone who disturbed the peace go unpunished. Despite his inability to see, he and Zelos were evently matched. Tosen swung forward towards Zelos' sword arm. The red haired chosen blocked with his father's sacred blade up at an angle. "Light Spear." Zelos popped into the air. Before he could come down though, Tosen jumped and slashed at him, nicking him just above his right thigh. Zelos was broken out of his attack and put his hand up at Tosen as he descended back first. "Fireball!" Tosen dodged magnificently and backflipped to the ground. Zelos touched his hand to the ground and also did a backflip and looked at the 8th Division captain. "Not bad for a blind dude."

"I swear the language you living individuals use these days never ceases to amaze me," Tosen commented. "At any rate, my lack of sight forces me to heighten my other senses, like my sense of hearing, my spiritual sense and my reflexes. It's only natural that I should be able to fight well after all I'm a captain. I am more surprised however that for a mere Ryoka you can stand on my level. It is truly impressive."

"You know if you were a hot chick I'd be rather pleased to hear that," Zelos said.

Tosen sighed. _His fighting skills might be well, but his personality is another story._

At this same time, Presea and Sajin were doing battle. Presea's swings were not only just as strong as the massive wolfish being, but they were several times faster. "Swallow Cutter!" Presea swung forward with her right hand axe, then turned her body counterclockwise and struck with the other as she moved one hundred and eighty degrees. Sajin blocked both blows with his sword and arm guard. "Helm Splitter!" Presea took a ferocious leap and brought down both her axes on top of Sajin with a massive show of force following. Sajin leapt back to avoid being hit.

"Roar, Tenken!" Sajin swung his right arm forward and slammed the sword into the ground. Presea dodged deftly to the side. "I am sorry you do not agree with the world Album Atrum has created."

"Dual Punishment!" Presea spun around like a top with her two axes. Sajin put up his Sword parallel with his body and pushed on the back of his blade with his free hand to block the incoming strikes. "It is true that he has taken great strides, but think also what he has taken away_._ Album Atrum has removed Virginia from this world and Mithos. Do you not care for them?" Presea asked and then attacked."Reverse Devestation!" Swinging one of her axes forward from below her knee up and above her head as the axe's blade faced away from Presea as she held it behind her head a show of force tore up the earth and blasted it into Sajin's torso, but the stalwart second in command was hardly fazed by the attack.

"My loyalty has been changed Presea. After this is over, I aim to have my memories repressed. I enjoy the world the way it is. I will not allow you to change it back." With his left hand he made to create a powerful left hook that Presea dodge rolled to the side underneath.

"I am sorry you feel that way Mr. Komamura. I had hoped it would not come to this." Presea said and prepared to face off against her former comrade once more.

Raine was watching from the sidelines readied to use healing magic whenever prompted. Sajin and Tosen could not attack her while they were engrossed in combat with Presea and Zelos and since both individuals were on par with their opponents, for now, Raine was going to conserve all of her mana for healing spells. For now she was storing up as much as she could from the air around her to further heighten her spell capacity. She could sense Lloyd, Sheena, Ichigo and the others making progress and shook her head from side to side. "This does not bode well for things to come," She said aloud. "This does not bode well for things at all."

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>**nd**** Division grounds**

Yuan walked onto Kendra's home territory in hopes of engaging her. As he moved he looked at the weapon he was holding. In the storage room he had grabbed a double sided lance as that was the weapon he was most comfortable fighting with. He was only noticing now that the lance was similar in many ways to the one Nel used in her Gamuza form. _Nel._ Yuan thought to himself. He hadn't seen her in the longest time. Ever since she split up from the group when everyone went to recruit people for the war Yuan hadn't seen her since. He was very worried about her. He didn't know where she was and what had become of her and he wouldn't know those answers until he could return to his own time period.

He put the weapon away and exited his train of thought just in the nick of time. As he turned his body he blocked an incoming hard punch from Kendra. Her knuckles brushed up against the back of his forearm.

"I would like to avoid fighting if at all possible," He spoke to Kendra.

"Not going to happen," Kendra said professionally. "You're under arrest for prison break." Kendra sent a crescent high kick towards Yuan's neck. Yuan blocked with his arm and made to hit Kendra in the chest with an open palm thrust. Kendra however had beautiful control over her slim body and sucked back her torso, dodging. She clutched her feet together and smashed them forward at Yuan. The quad-millennia old angel discarded his cloak to disorient Kendra. As the cloak covered her feet, with her mighty leg muscles, Kendra ripped the fabric in half as she spread her legs apart and then with a somersault kick backflipped to reach a three pointed landing and got to her feet, readying for another exchange. Her hand was on her gray, Wakizashi sized Zanpakuto, ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

"Kendra, where were you born?" Yuan asked.

"Excuse me?" Kendra responded, understandably confused. The question had come out of nowhere.

"Humor me," Yuan stated, folding his arms.

"What does it matter? You and I are enemies," Kendra said to Yuan, not lowering her guard as the angle had done.

"Only elves and half elves can lay hands on the Eternal Sword or those with a sufficient amount of elven blood," Yuan stated.

"And I care why exactly?" Kendra asked.

"Were you born on Aselia?" Yuan asked, ignoring Kendra's haughty attitude.

"My origins and such matter not. I am an officer of the Gotei now," Kendra drew out her Zanpakuto. "Ready your weapon Yuan Ka-fai, angel of cruxis."

"So you do know me after all," Yuan said with a furrowing expression.

"It does not matter," Kendra said and then called out. "Taicho!"

From behind Stefan attacked Yuan with his sword. Yuan blocked with the double ended lance. Kendra attacked Yuan's flank. Yuan turned the lance and blocked both of their strikes. "My guard is never down," he said and flared out his mana. Kendra and Stefan leapt away as Yuan's wings emanated off his back. "Since I cannot retreat with both of you on me, I shall simply fight. I hope you are both prepared. I have more than ten times your battle experience. I will not go down so easily."

Kendra held up her short sword and pushed into the handle of the blade. "Kill from the Shadows, Akuma Ansatsu." **(Demonic Assassin)**. Kendra's Shihakusho slimed down and hugged tightly to her body as the fabric changed from cloth to leather. Her C-cup chest was now very noticable. Her long leather squeezed legs were athletically toned. Her muscular build up was easy to notice. Upon Kendra's face was a facemask that looks like a doctor's surgical mask. Her hair was now pinned up into a set of shoulder length braids that looked like a shoelace bow if the style were looked at from above. Her Wakizashi had become a small dagger shaped like the tail of a demon with its curved blade and jagged spikes along one side.

"Bare your fangs," Stefan swung down, "Yaju Kokuo!" **(Beast King). **An outflow of orange spirit burst from around Stefan. Chains attached to the hilt with lion head shaped pendants on the ends. The handle and guard were golden as were the chains and pendants. The blade was curved slightly towards the tip. His sword's guard was shaped like a crown with horns curling towards the blade.

"We are the fastest Soul Reapers in the Soul Society barring the Head Captain," Kendra said with a glare.

"You will never beat us," Stefan boasted.

"We'll see about that. I'm ready when you are."

Kendra struck forward first. Yuan drew back away from her as she passed by him. Stefan appeared behind him and twirled his blade at Yuan's back. The age old angel turned and blocked the technique. He then sensed Kendra's shadow at his back.

"Rain down!" Seven fireballs launched from Kendra's Shikai down at Yuan.

"Guardian!" Yuan protected himself from all sides as he activated the self-defense technique. When it dissipated Yuan took to the skies after Kendra and attacked her with his lance. Kendra kicked the weapon away and made to kick Yuan in the face with the side of her sandal. Yuan grabbed the side of her shoe with his hand and pushed her away sending her coptering through the air towards the ground. Stefan appeared behind Yuan and swung up at an angle with both hands. "Lightning!" Yuan summoned the bolt of plasma as a means to put distance between him and Stefan. He retreated to the ground. Stefan followed in Yuan's direction and Kendra came circling around from behind Yuan.

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" Kendra paralyzed Yuan with the Kido. Stefan then came down upon Yuan with both hands on the blade, but he only managed to slash off Yuan's chest plate. The blue haired angel was wearing a navy blue sweatshirt underneath. Kendra came in and stabbed Yuan in the back before he could do anything. The wound was two inches deep, but with Kendra's oddly shaped dagger it really hurt.

Yuan flared out his Mana and used it to temporarily destabilize Kendra and Stefan. He held his lance above his head and twirled it. Turquoise mana flowed around his weapon as he drew in energy. "Let's hope I haven't gotten rusty," He said and stopped twirling. "Shining Photon Field!" A bright beam of energy blasted into the air and indefinite blasts of light green light energy sprayed down from above, blasting into Kendra and Stefan's bodies. Neither turned out to be down for the count and both struck forward at Yuan. The blue haired angel got out of the way by teleporting. Yuan was already starting to become a little tuckered out. Other than his battle with Lloyd and others and the war he hadn't done much these days so he was a little out of shape. However, he was far from done.

"If you're tired already this fight won't last much longer," Stefan said. "Is this the power of an angel of cruxis?"

Yuan stopped panting and stood proudly. _Guess I'll have to bring that out. It's been a long time since I've had to resort to such methods._ "Hardly. In fact, allow me to show you the power of the Cruxis angels. You see through the use of exspheres there is a special mode that can be activated that surrounds the user in a black battle aura and heightens all of their abilities. It is called Over Limit. However, the Over Limit caused by exspheres is wholly incomplete and unstable, therefore allowing its effects to be temporary and random. However, we Cruxis angels have developed a true Over Limit that stays permanently active unless we run out of mana to supply it," Yuan held up his palm by his face as a blue energy field began to circulate around him. "We call this complete Over Limit: Astral Limit. Prepare yourself," Yuan said as blue energy circulated fiercely around his arm, "Because it's time for some Shock and Awe!" Yuan thrust his arm out at his side as a thick blue aura emanated from around him. "Let us begin round two shall we?" he asked.

As Yuan prepared using an ancient technique of the angels, prominent only to those with Cruxis Crystals experienced in fighting, Ichigo, Colette, Genis and the others had finally made it to the first division. With Lloyd's help they had managed to convert back Kensei, Rose and Mashiro and had turned their once again allies against the 3rd Division captain, Treva Hoshima. To get her away from him, Kensei had Mashiro go with the group while he and Rose battled Treva. Together Ichigo, Colette, Genis, Lloyd, Kiku, Sheena, and Mashiro along with May, Isane, Hitsugaya, Momo, Renji, Izuru, Love, and Yosei headed up towards Aizen's office. They were met halfway by Rukia who had managed to convince Kaien, Hisana and Byakuya to come with them. Before they could get into the deeper portions of the 1st Division, an enemy blockaded their path. She had long pink hair and carried a claymore behind her back.

"Who's she?" Genis asked.

"Vice-captain of Squad One and mentor of Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Hekira," Rukia stated.

"Wait, Kenpachi's mentor, and did you just say Yachiru?" Ichigo asked her.

"I know what you're thinking. The Yachiru you and I know does not appear to exist in this iteration of the Gotei and Hekira-fukutaicho is very powerful. Despite Zaraki being a captain, she's supposedly still stronger than he is, but no one has ever been able to confirm that because they refuse to fight each other," Rukia explained.

"I would appreciate you not talking about me as if I'm not here," Hekira responded, putting a hand on her Zanpakuto. "And I also don't think it would be wise for you to attempt to get by me."

"Hekira is one of the strongest Soul Reapers in this timeline," Renji explained. "She's not to be trifled with."

"Then some of us should stay here and fight against her," Yosei stated.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you bypass me?" Hekira questioned.

"You don't have a choice," Ichigo charged forward and knocked Hekira aside with his Zanpakuto, following with a Getsuga Tensho. In sealed form Hekira was unprepared for that sort of speed and power and Ichigo and several of his comrades were able to get by. Love, Yosei, Renji, Izuru, and Mashiro stayed behind to fight Hekira, knowing her strength.

"Only the five of you?" Hekira scoffed, "I think Kenpachi would agree with me that you guys wouldn't even be tougher than my morning exercises. However, unlike Kenpachi, I have some rules and standards and I don't show mercy to traitors." Hekira drew out her long claymore and prepared to attack.

Meanwhile, Ichigo's group ran up the winding staircase and burst into the lobby entrance to the first division barracks where Aizen was already waiting for them. He looked as he did before he had betrayed the Soul Society in Ichigo's timeline. He spoke calmly and with a smile on his face.

"Welcome my fervent intruders and my former, rogue companions, to the final stage." Aizen smiled at Ichigo and the others.

"What final stage?" Ichigo asked with a scowl. "We'll beat your ass and go straight for Atrum." He held up his sword perpendicular to his body, blade pointing towards his left.

"It is the final stage, Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen spoke to him. "The overlord of the Soul Society has no need dirtying his own hands in the sort of work that I myself can just as easily cary out. I am enough. You will fall here. Your journey into the Gladshiem will end before it begins."

"You are so full yourself," Sheena exasperated.

Lloyd looked tensely at Aizen. His fingers twitched nervously and sweat dripped down his face. _So this is Aizen? I've always wondered about what kind of person he was and what he looked like. Now I know. Man…I can feel his presence. It's powerful. How did Ichigo and the others defeat someone so strong? Can we even do it now?_

"Even if you do beat me here you'll never reach my master through his labyrinth. You will die just like all of the others."

"Captain Aizen, you are better than this in this world. Don't you see that Album Atrum is oppressive?" Momo asked. "Won't you help us? Redeem yourself in my eyes. Please!" Momo begged.

"Forget it Momo." Hitsugaya said, shielding her with his arm as he put it up in front of her chest. "No matter what timeline he exists in Aizen will always be against us."

"No, I won't let it go, not this time!" Momo shoved Hitsugaya aside. "You've been a beneficial Head Captain to us all, or were you fooling us?"

"Momo, you are attempting to overthrow our lord and master who has overseen our guidance for so many years. In my eyes you are the traitor, not I." Aizen said and began to draw out his sword. Momo had a feeling she was about to get cut down, but suddenly a black blade with a silver edge and a razor edged tip to stick out through his abdomen from behind. Everyone stared wide eyed at the holder of the blade. Aizen craned his neck and looked like he had just witnessed the very empire he had built up crumble to the ground. Standing behind him and before the others was a man with short blonde hair wearing a dark green over coat with a green kimono vest. He was wearing wooden clogs and a white and green stripped bucket hat.

He put his hand that wasn't holding the sword that was stabbed into Aizen's gut on his head. "Whew, looks like I got here just in the nick of time." He rolled his eyes towards Aizen. "Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Aizen?"

"Hat and…clogs?" Ichigo was stunned. He couldn't believe his eyes. How could he? Urahara was supposed to be dead in this world and yet here he was with Benihime in Aizen's back.

Urahara withdrew Benihime from Aizen, who continued to stare. "You…you should be…"

"Dead?" Urahara asked letting Benihime fall at his side. "Yeah figures you would think that."

Ichigo's eyes widened when he realized something. "You…you're the Urahara-san from my timeline…but how?"

Urahara smiled and put his hand back on his hat. "Did you really think I was gonna send you off on your own to take down a mighty super god?" Ichigo gave him a glazed look of disbelief. Urahara did his best not to laugh. "Okay, don't put it past me, but I figured 'what the hey, I'll help out for once'."

"But wait don't you need to be holding open the Garganta?" Sheena asked.

Urahara winked. "Oh I don't think Yuan will notice the difference between me and a portable gigai." Aizen had heard Urahara talk enough and attacked him with his Zanpakuto. Urahara blocked. The edges of both blades scraped along each other. Urahara spoke in his rarely heard serious tone. "Ichigo, I've got this one. You and your friends go stick to the big guy upstairs."

Ichigo nodded with a confident gaze. If anyone could fight Aizen one on one and live it would be Urahara Kisuke. "Let's go everyone." He and the others ran towards the stairs, leaving Urahara and Aizen to clash blades. The blades slid against each other and separated. Aizen and Urahara hacked at each other and bounced their blades off one another. They tried again only to wind up at a weapon's lock.

"Face me alone?" Aizen asked in disbelief. "Either you jest or you've completely lost it, Urahara Kisuke. Even your counterpart here is under Kyoka Suigetsu."

"You catch onto things rather quickly." Urahara said with a grin.

"On the contrary," Aizen said. He and Urahara drew away from each other. Aizen held up his blade with a grin. "Atrum-sama told me how he arrived to become the Elder God of time and space. I know all about the different timelines. However, if you think you can beat me alone you're wrong. Aizen swung his sword down only to find Urahara right in his space with his hand clamped over Kyoka Suigetsu.

"To avoid the hypnosis you touch the blade before it activates. Isn't that how it works?" Urahara glanced at Aizen. Angrily Aizen drew back his blade and took a swing at Urahara only to miss. The drawing back of his blade did cut Urahara's hand though. "I know what you want to say," Urahara stated, "You want to say that you can simply reseal your sword and unseal it, but to reseal it you need to sheathe it, don't you? Isn't that also how it works? In the time it would take you to sheathe, unsheathe and unseal your Zanpakuto I'd already be in your defenses to block your hypnosis again."

Aizen grinned. "I expected no less from my archrival." Aizen removed his glasses and tossed them to the ground as they clattered. He ran his hand back through his hair giving him the hairstyle he had when he betrayed the Soul Society in Ichigo's timeline. "Shall we?" Urahara and Aizen readied their blades and prepared to face-off. The age old rivalry of the two most brilliant minds in all of Soul Society was about to erupt into an epic confrontation.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Okay, how many people expected Urahara to show up? Show of hands. Anyway, next time I will wrap up all of the fights going on around the Seireitei and then we will begin Ichigo and his comrades journey into the Gladshiem. I **_**really**_** hope I don't subject the latter to arc fatigue. Anyway, that's all for now…I'm hungry. Laters). **


	36. Death on the Battlefield

**(A/N: Wow, I've never been in a better mood for some fight scenes let me tell you. I think this is also the first time I've edited this series twice in a row. Of course I know some of you are not going to be too happy with me by the end of this chapter).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Friends at his side, Ichigo and the others made their way to Aizen's office and attempted to locate the entrance to the Gladshiem.

"Does anyone even know where this thing is?" Ichigo asked after a few minutes of searching.

"Aizen's only ever been the one to meet with Album Atrum in his domain face to face as memory serves. He's never taken anyone with him. The portal is in his office though," Hitsugaya said. "Of that I have no doubt."

"Well we can't give up," Colette said as she stood behind Aizen's desk. As she walked past it, she tripped and grabbed the knob on one of the drawers. Said knob turned out to be a crank, which caused the wall behind Aizen's desk to fly up, revealing a pitch black, swirling portal with a purple and blue ethereal energy field around the sides of it.

Genis palmed his face. _Leave it to Colette's clumsy luck to find the entrance to a magically guarded Labyrinth._

"This must be it!" Marta exclaimed.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Ichigo dashed into the portal.

"Hey, wait up!" Sheena called after him, following suit. Everyone followed one by one into the portal. However, such an action was the wrong thing to do. Every entrance into the portal was considered an individual traveler. Everyone would be spilled out into a completely different location within the Gladshiem. Had they held hands they would've been able to move as a group and had they gone as one big group, perhaps they would've prevented the many tragedies and loses that would await them inside.

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>**th**** Division Battlegrounds**

Regal, Lavirna and Serina were aggressively engaged in their battle with Captain Akari Mari and Vice-captain Homura Yuna. The battle was far from even. Mari and Yuna had a very heavy advantage against the trio even though they were outnumbered. They had a coordination of teamwork that, despite being comrades in arms, Regal, Lavirna and Serina couldn't hope to match.

"Heaven's Charge!" Regal dashed towards Yuna with his full body weight and slammed into her before slamming past her from the other direction, knocking the wind out of the young looking Vice-captain. Regal's valiant attack was rewarded by receiving the side of Mari's shield to his neck. The wise captain saw Serina chanting and sent her shield spinning towards the half-millennia old elf and knocked her out of her chant as the shield bashed her in the torso and then boomeranged back into the back of Serina's head. Mari caught it and bent over backwards to block a few arrows that were being sent her way by Lavirna.

"Yuna, I think it best you don't hold back, our enemies are quite strong," Mari suggested.

"Hai, Mari-sama," Yuna said and drew out her sword and pointed it towards the ground in between her legs with both hands on the blade. "Motivate, Yogo Kekai!" **(Championed Vigilance)** Yuna swung her hands up towards the sky as the blade transformed into a two-handed long sword. The hilt and handle became black with spikes protruding from the hilt. The blade was symmetrically shaped and bladed on both sides. The flat end of the blade was painted black with red runes, spelling out the Zanpakuto's name, running up along the length. With a fierce swing a mighty gust of wind erupted towards Regal.

"Air Thrust!" Serina shouted. Her spell was cast as a defensive maneuver to stop Yuna's attack.

However, in the time Serina had prepared her assault, Mari had converged on her location and made to smash Serina in the side of her torso with the side of her shield.

"Heaven's Charge!" Regal charged towards Mari, but was stopped as Yuna got in his way and slashed at his abdominal level. Still bound by her earlier Kido, Regal leapt away from the assault, unable to protect Serina as Mari's shield connected…with Serina's armored gauntlet. She turned and made to deck Mari in the face, but the tenth division captain disappeared with a burst of Shunpo.

"Trick Arrow: Bomb!" Lavirna set off an explosive arrow as she felt the change in air pressure from Mari's Shunpo step and got the captain right in the she reappeared. The sleeve of Mari's Shihakusho was badly damaged and her left arm was somewhat singed, but Lavirna hadn't inflicted any real damage.

"Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!" Yuna attacked the half-elf archer with the blue flame Kido.

"Damage Guard!" Lavirna's self-defense barrier arte was well founded, but hardly enough to stop the incoming blast and she took the attack right into her chest, ripping into her hard leather armor and revealing a bit of cleavage at the center of her chest. Lavirna reached behind her back for an arrow to fire, but Yuna was already behind her. Thankfully Regal had already arrived to guard Lavirna's rear.

"Spin Kick!" With a fierce roundhouse kick, Regal let drive his greave towards Yuna's body, but she blocked with her blade. With a flare of her spiritual power a stalagmite erupted from beneath Lavirna and Regal sending them spiraling through the air like whirling copters falling from the trees…only they were spiraling up not down.

"Thunder Arrow!" Serina fired forward the high level spell at Yuna, but her assault was stopped by Mari getting in between them.

"Bakudo number 81: Danku!" Leaving the Kido shield to do its job, Mari reappeared behind Serina and lifted her up by the back of the neck before throwing her behind her with a high amount of force. Using Shunpo Mari caught up to her thrown target and drove her shield straight into Serina's stomach, knocking the wind out of her and plowing her into the ground. She then returned to Yuna's side as Regal and Lavirna got over their disorientation.

"This is awesome Mari-sama! You don't even need your Bankai!" Yuna cried happily.

"As long as you are my sword and I am your shield, nothing will defeat us," Mari smiled at her. Yuna nodded firmly.

"Trick Shot: Wind!" Lavirna fired off another arrow at Mari, but her shield protected her. However, Lavirna's shot was a distraction to disorient Mari from Regal's attack as he slid down low to trip her. Yuna saw this in advance and attempted to cut Regal off by hacking at his right flank just before he broke into his sliding attack. An arrow from Lavirna, knocked off the precision of Yuna's blade just enough that she wound up simply cutting off a chunk of Regal's hair and slicing him paper-cut deep along the cheek. However, the display had given Mari enough time to react to Regal's advance and as he slid towards her she readied a Kido.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!" She hit Regal right in the face knocking him to the ground. Yuna stood over Regal and affixed her sword over him preparing to use his abdomen as a pedestal for her Shikai. Lavirna took her bow and whacked Yuna in the side of the head with it. Her bow shattered into splinters, doing nothing except annoy Yuna and cause her to step away from Regal.

_M-my bow._ The surprised look on Lavirna's face was wide eyed. She knew very little magic, without her bow she was as good as useless in this fight. Regal, from his downed position tripped Yuna, causing the vice-captain to fall towards his right. Regal got to his feet, but Mari was right behind him and bashed him over the back of the head with her shield, sending him to the ground. "Aqua Edge!" Lavirna's magic did little more than dampen the left side of Mari's face and her shoulder. Lavirna was surprised when a blade suddenly came in contact with her back, sticking out through her navel, the holder was Yuna. Lavirna hacked up blood.

_No. _Regal said, turning his body and pushing his head up off the ground.

Lavirna looked down at the sword protruding from her body. Frightened blue eyes reached towards the blood pouring from her body and Lavirna looked at the blood on her hands. _This blood…it's mine…there's so much. This feeling of nothingness…am I…dying? _Regal got to his feet and prepared to attack.

"No! Stop!" Regal charged forward, but back handed shield bash from Mari prevented him from doing anything..

Yuna withdrew her blade from Lavirna's body and slashed her along the back. Lavirna staggered forward. _I can't feel anything…everything's going white…black…uuuuuu. _Lavirna let out a weakened cry as she fell forward. Her eyes rolled back into her head and all of the mana drained from her body. Yuna had slain Lavirna.

She swung the blood off her blade. "One down."

"And two to go," Mari said turning to look at Regal. She made to attack only for a black crescent of energy with a yellow outline to slam right into her.

"Mari-sama!" Yuna rushed to her captain's side.

Serina stood over by a nearby rooftop over by the raised platform this battle was taking place on. She had lost her hairband that kept her hair in a ponytail and was standing with a scowl on her face that wouldn't look out of place on Ichigo. Leaping from the rooftop she landed near Regal.

"Are you all right?" Regal asked.

"I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me back there," Serina breathed. "We don't have a warp step thing like the Soul Reapers do so it took a while to get back here."

Serina and Regal suddenly felt a thick, dense, reiatsu as Mari began to sit up from the ground. She rose to her feet as a bright garnet aura flowed around her. She extended her shield out to her side, allowing the surface to face towards the sky. "Bankai," She said, gritting her teeth. Her energy surged even higher. A whirlwind of energy surrounded her and transformed what she was wearing. Along her feet, up to her thighs were garnet colored, and ore composed, metallic, knightly boots. There was a golden protrusion along the kneecaps over her hakama. Along her arms, similar gauntlets formed. A golden, spiked protrusion extended out from the elbows. The gauntlets ran all the way up to Mari's shoulders. In place of her kosode, shitagai and haori, Mari was wearing ruby red chainmail under a garnet breastplate that was segmented into seven horizontal lines. The armor had two circular protrusions allowing Mari's breasts to be secure individually rather than pressed to her chest. Upon her head, Mari was wearing a dark crimson metallic helmet with protrusions going past her ears shaped like dragon wings. There was a guard on the helmet that ran down from the center of her forehead until it reached the tip of her nose. In Mari's left hand was a sword. The blade was glowing white and the handle was shining and golden. "Kokikoken Shinkutenpura!" **(Noble Guardian, Crimson Templar)**

_Bankai! _Serina recalled the details she knew about Bankai: proof of captaincy or being captain level, the true form of the Zanpakuto, and lastly it made the user five to ten times stronger. The red head swallowed.

Regal had seen only a few Bankais in his time: Ichigo's, Byakuya's, and Soifon's. He and Serina were barely holding up against Mari's Shikai and such combination between her and Yuna had killed Lavirna. Now that the tenth division captain had brought out her Bankai, Regal wondered if perhaps the battle was lost.

"Are you prepared?" Mari asked and swung her sword out at her side.

Regal barely had a chance to blink before Mari's shield slammed into his body, sending him flying away into a pillar. Mari turned and slashed at Serina with her sword. The elfish girl took a step back. "Wind Blade!" The attack clanked against Mari's armor as if it were a fly smacking into a car windshield. Mari simply gave a displeased sigh and attacked with her sword, narrowly missing Serina as she jumped backwards to avoid getting hit. Mari attempted to back hand smash Serina in the side with her shield, but Serina cartwheeled backwards and to the side to avoid being hit. She held her arms up so that her right arm was behind her and her left was held out in front of her, elbow bent. "Jolt!" Serina switched the positions of her arms, sending out a ball of lightning out towards Mari. It came in fast, but to Serina's surprise, Mari managed to dodge without the need for Shunpo. Yuna suddenly appeared next to her, using her large blade to block an incoming flat foot kick from Regal. She pushed the blue haired president off her blade and stood with her back against her captain's left arm.

"Surely you can see this is fruitless. Give up now and you will be spared while you still remain conscious." Mari promised, speaking authoritatively.

"We cannot," Serina said. "Our journey must complete itself. Album Atrum is a tyrant he must be stopped."

"He has always been our god. A tyrant perhaps, but he is a beneficial one nonetheless," Mari said.

"Then it appears talking serves no purpose. I abhor violence, but you leave us no choice," Regal stated.

"Bring it on," Yuna said with a grin.

Serina and Regal both ran forward to attack at close range. Mari and Yuna disappeared before both even got halfway. Serina was given a firm blow to the back of the head by Mari's shield and Yuna planted the spiked pommel of her sword into Regal's back.

_I can't use any of my advanced spells like this, _Serina thought as she and Regal switched positions with Mari and Yuna. Now they were the ones back to arm and arm to back and their attackers were the one facing them. _I could if Regal could hold off our combatants, but they're too well coordinated and far too strong for Regal to take on at once. I couldn't ask that of him. One spell won't be enough to defeat them anyway. _

Before Serina could think anymore, Mari held up her hand, palm facing towards the sky as a black flash of energy ran across it. "Hado 90: Kurohitsugi." Only through the boost provided from her Bankai could Mari use such a kido and with both Regal and Serina trapped inside the black coffin it was possible for the attack to crush them both.

"No!" Serina, with both her hands, pushed Regal outside the coffin's barrier as it engulfed her. Regal was disoriented as he watched the coffin consume the elf girl. The attack ripped right through her.

"Serina!" Regal ran towards the elf girl as the black coffin dissipated. Serina dropped to her knees and then collapsed upon the ground, bleeding heavily. The kido binding Regal, cast by Yuna, had finally worn off and he was able to rush to her side and check on her condition. Hado 90 was quite the stamina drainer so as long as Mari could get her heart rate down she would do so.

Serina was bleeding from two through and through wounds on either side of her navel. Two puncture wounds on the outer sides of her shoulders. A slash along each other arms. She also had two wounds puncturing her just above her breasts and eight on each of her legs: two on the front, two on the outer side, two on the inner side and two at the back. Serina's head and neck was the only area that had not received damage, but such a thing didn't exactly make things any better. Serina was in a lot of pain. Living beings could not sustain such wounds for long. "Re…gal." Serina's eyes were halfway closed. Her vision was fading, things were going black.

"Serina…please…we've already lost one friend. I don't wish to see a second die," There were tears in the man's eyes.

_Dying…yes…I believe…I feel like I am dying. _With tremendous effort Serina reached up her hand and yanked at Regal's collar, bringing his face down to hers. The blood in her mouth produced an awful aftertaste for the duke, but he could still sense Serina's unexpected feelings in her actions. Losing the last of her strength, Serina let go.

Regal looked at Serina bewildered. "S-serina?"

"Goodbye Regal…my love," Serina said with a smile. Her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side. The mana in Serina's body began to seep out and flow into the air as her body became cold.

"Serina…oh Martel…wake up!" Regal shook her body. "Serina…Serina. Serina?" He stopped shaking her, realizing it was pointless. Serina was gone. "Serina!" Regal held the dead elf girl tightly to him as he had done when Alicia had died. Regal let drop a few tears for her and then laid her down. He stood up, still feeling despaired.

"I told you, you should have given up," Mari said, resting her blade on her shoulder and putting her index finger against her cheek.

Regal's hands tensed. He was conflicted. He had switched to fighting with his feet because he would never use his hands as tools of death, but now, such devotion had caused a person very close to him to die when breaking such a vow could've saved her and possibly Lavirna too. Regal grit his teeth. There was only one course of action left for him.

_Alicia…Martel…forgive me, _He glanced down at Serina. _Serina…I'm sorry._ Blue and white energy began to gather around Regal before exploding outwards as he stood in place.

_Wh-what…where's he getting all this power from? _Mari wondered taking a few steps back.

Regal took a right lead stance. "I promised that I would never again use my hands as tools of death, but now that vow has cost me the life of someone very precious to me. And so, this one time, in vengeance for Serina's life, I hereby revoke that vow. Heaven's Charge!" Regal charged forward towards Mari, but instead of slamming into her with his body he let drive a fierce hard punch into her shoulder, sending her flying back. Yuna, angered, ran towards Regal with her blade. Regal knocked aside the massive weapon with his left fist. "Spin Kick!" He smashed Yuna in the gut with his greave, knocking her away. He brought his hands to his sides and placed his wrists against one another, curling his fingertips. "Electric Fire Stream!" Regal thrust his hands forward, keeping his wrists together and let loose a large, powerful, continuous stream of blue mana right into Yuna. The vice-captain went sailing away towards a pillar, which she crashed into and the broken pieces of it fell on her. Yuna fell unconscious from the mighty attack. _That's one down. _Regal then noticed Mari coming up from behind him and ducked and pivoted as took a swing at his head. "Hammer fist!" Regal balled one hand into a fist, clamped it with the other and whacked Mari over the head with them. A loud 'GONG!' sounded as his fists connected with the metallic helmet. "Somersault Kick!" Flipping backwards Regal kicked Mari at the breast part of her breast plate and landed a good distance away from her. "Electric Fireball!" Regal fired forward a blue, circular energy blast using the same motion he had used to unleash Electric Fire Stream. Mari deflected the attack with her blade. She then rushed at Regal and made to stab him with her blade, but Regal was ready. "Crescent Dark Moon!" Flipping over backwards, Regal smacked Mari right in the jaw as he flipped into the air and then smashed her in the side of her helmet with his foot as he spun in the air. Regal set himself right side up and shouted "Electric Fire Flash!" Regal lifted his open palms above his head and then thrust them down at chest level. A widened version of the electric fireball blasted towards Mari, but she blocked it with her shield. Regal dropped to the ground on one knee. Mari came rushing forward at him and attacked diagonally with her sword Regal jumped back and to the side and did so again when Mari came sweeping back with her sword in the opposite direction. "Heaven's Charge!" Regal took the opening he believed that was presented, but Mari blocked the punch with her shield. She then spun counterclockwise and made to cut Regal, but he acrobatically backflipped away and landed in a right lead stance.

"You're pretty good when you want to get serious," Mari complimented.

"I was serious before," Regal said. "What I am doing now is senseless violence and anger brought about by being unable to protect Serina."

"It's too bad it has to be like this. Someone with your kind of restraint would make an excellent Soul Reaper," Mari told Regal.

"It's very nice to receive a compliment from a lady such as yourself. I only wish the circumstances were different," Regal said, opening his palms.

"As do I," Mari said and charged forward again and sliced from down low and up on high at Regal.

"Spin Kick!" Regal slammed his foot into Mari's shield and used that as leverage to get behind her as he stomped his other foot into the ground. "White Wolf!" Mari staggered forward from the strike as Regal drove his fist into her back. He didn't do much thanks to the armor protecting her, but he didn't injure himself either. Mari used Shunpo and reappeared right behind Regal and smashed her shield into his back and then attempted to backstab him, but Regal, to her surprise, leapt up onto her sword and then drove his foot into her face. Her nose guard absorbed the impact, but now Regal had created a distance between the two combatants. White energy gathered in his fists. It was so intense that it was creating a blinding bright light around the entire area. "WHIIIITE…LUNAAAAAR…DRAGOOOOOON…SLAYIIIIING…CANNON!" Regal brought his fist forward firing of a beam of bright white energy. It was his fiercest technique, capable of wiping out an entire district of Meltokio. Regal figured someone as powerful as Mari could survive. The explosion was so fierce Regal couldn't see the damage he had done. He waited with his fists at the ready in right lead stance waiting for Mari's retaliation. His idling was met with a lightning bolt that ripped right into his chest. Regal staggered about, trying to stay on his feet as he clutched the wound as if that would do anything to stop the bleeding. Mari emerged from the blast. Regal had managed to blast off her helmet and destroy her shield, but ultimately no damage appeared visible. _H-how?_

"Tate Kabe **(Shield Wall)** is one of my Zanpakuto's most useful techniques. It grows my shield to cover my whole body. It makes me immobile, but it's good for blocking attacks such as yours. Bakudo 81: Danku would've never absorbed the damage my shield did, for the technique is much more durable than the Kido. I'm surprised there was enough damage leftover for you to destroy my helmet, but ultimately the outcome was decided before the match had even begun. You and your companions were outclassed and outmatched from the start. A mere Ryoka such as yourself could never hope to have beaten a captain," After saying that, Mari put both hands on her blade and slashed Regal down at an angle from his right shoulder to his left hip. Regal staggered about, feeling his world beginning to go dark. Serina. He had to find Serina. It was all he could think to do. He saw her body lying on the battlefield covered in dust from the battle that followed her death. Regal flopped onto the ground next to her and reached out and grabbed her hand with his, squeezing it tightly.

"I shall be with you soon," He told Serina. His head dropped down and he turned it to the side and closed his eyes halfway. "And you too…Alicia." The tension in Regal's hand slowly lessened until the life fully drained from his body.

Mari walked over to the pair of dead Aselians and looked at them, trying to make sure they were really dead. Convinced, she sealed her Bankai and put her sword away. Then she went over to Yuna, scooped her vice-captain up in her arms and departed from the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**15 years ago**

"I'm back!" Mari announced as she walked into her office. Today was a regularly scheduled Captain's meeting. As usual, Yuna was patiently waiting for her on the couch of Mari's office.

She instinctively ran towards her captain as happy as can be. "Mari-sama!" She hugged her captain tightly as her head rested against her captain's able bosom. Mari let her arms loosely hang around Yuna. "I missed you," Yuna said.

"Yuna, I was only gone for an hour, same as usual," Mari reminded her.

"It felt like forever," Yuna said as though she were a little kid welcoming back her mother.

"Oh Yuna," Mari laughed, rubbing her hand through the top of Yuna's pine green hair. The captain of the tenth division lay down on her couch on her back. She stared up at the ceiling letting her left arm hang at her side and put the back of her right hand up by her forehead.

She sighed Things were rough nowadays with a new Head Captain in charge. The Blood Purge had taken a lot of the remaining captains by surprise. Aizen's promotion to Head Captaincy was no surprise after the sweep. He was the strongest one left. Mari was disgruntled that Album Atrum had neglected to eliminate Treva Hoshima. She thought for sure the man was worthy of death, but she would not question the lord of the Soul Society. She wasn't surprised at all by the declaration of Unohana's death. She always knew that woman was a demon.

The next thing to enter Mari's eyesight was Yuna's head peeking over her bust. "Are you tired taicho?" Yuna asked.

"It's not very easy these days. You're not as affected as I am by the change in head captaincy," Mari said.

"Is there anything I can do to help you taicho?" Yuna asked, her own breasts now pressing into Mari's. Mari smiled widely. Yuna knew that smile. She got off of Mari and suddenly clothes began flying off in every direction until both the captain and vice-captain of the tenth division were nude, holding each other and making out. Of course, in Mari's exhaustion she had forgotten to lock the door and her squad's current 6th seat, Hitsugaya Toshiro, was so focused on getting paperwork to his captain that he opened the door without knocking only to walk in on his captain lunged hungrily over his vice-captain with Yuna's arms and legs wrapped around Mari's back. Both looked at him. Hitsugaya tugged at his collar and turned bright red, not expecting to have walked in on what he had just walked in on. He cleared his throat and covered his eyes.

"I…I'll…come back later," He shut the door forcefully. Mari and Yuna heard him running down the hall shouting. "What has been seen cannot be unseen!"

Yuna turned her head to look back at Mari. "Should we stop?" she asked.

"Of course not." Mari said giving Yuna a hickey on the right side of her neck, causing her vice-captain to squeal loudly and the two went back to what they were doing.

**End of Chapter 36**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I don't know why I wrote an omake after such a sad chapter ending, talk about your mood whiplash, but my rules are absolute. If it's not a 'to be continued' ending then I must write an omake…even if the ending makes you want to cry. Yes I just killed Regal, Serina and Lavirna. More people are going to die in this arc. Get used it. Just be thankful that revival is possible if returning to the original timeline is achievable. Good will triumph in the end…but the victory could be quite pyrrhic. Anyway, that's all for now. Before I go I leave you with this slightly altered that is very befitting of the situation. Feel free to answer as though they are actual questions though: Who shall live and who shall die? Who shall see ripe age and who shall not? Who by fire and who by water? Who by hunger and who by thirst? Who by stoning and who by plague? Who shall be secure and who shall be driven? Who shall be humbled and who exalted?)**


	37. Hero Killing

**WARNING: BIG IMPORTANT CHUNK OF AUTHOR'S NOTES AHEAD. READ BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER IF YOU ARE A VETERAN READER!**

**(A/N: *whistles* It certainly has been a long time since I wrote a chapter for this fic. Let me explain why that is. A while back my other fanfic, Soul Chess, was given the honor of being placed on the tvtropes fanfic recommendation page. I spent all of my time since then working on it and it became my new favorite, leaving Blades of Destiny to rot. Then, about a week ago, I discovered that this trilogy ALSO received a recommendation **_**BACK IN OCTOBER**_**! *facedesk* How did I miss that? Well, long story short, I've spent the last week and a half making a tvtropes page for the Tales of Bleach: Unreal Society trilogy. You can now find it by going to tvtropes and then typing in Main/TalesOfBleachUnrealSociety. All 3 fics are discussed there. Since I had to archive binge to really fire up the page, I decided to re-master the series. I fixed grammar and all that other junk I've been meaning to do. Took since last Sunday, but it's finally done. I changed a couple of dialogue points here and there, adding a few jokes, taking lines away here and there, but ultimately nothing much changed in the long run. With one exception and this is why you needed to read and if you haven't been reading this note block it is not my fault if you are lost. **

**Ahem, due to new information that has come to my attention some things were changed as far back as ch 29 of Blades of Destiny. I completely removed Kyoka Suigetsu from the picture and slightly tweaked the AU Gotei. The only squads affected are squads 12, 11 and 1. Squad 12's vice-captain, rather than being Hiyori originally, is now Izuru. Squad 11's vice-captain is now Renji and Squad 1's vice-captain is Yachiru Hekira. Yes, she has the same name as our Yachiru, but she is not our Yachiru. She is the person Kenpachi respected, still alive. **

**For those of you that have read Soul Chess you sort of know where this is headed, but let me explain for those who don't. If you have read Soul Chess go on and skip down a couple paragraphs unless you want a refresher. For those who don't: in Soul Chess' chronology, Mari Akari was the former captain of squad 10, prior to the Turn Back the Pendulum arc that met with a cruel fate. Her vice-captain, Yuna Homura, chased after her indirect killer Squad 3 captain Treva Hoshima [because if someone says someone retired from the Gotei that is a huge lie. Just ask Urahara]. Hoshima, Aizen's mentor, helped Aizen lead into battle, against Mari, a Vasdo Lordes by the name of Vanguard [not to be confused with the Sylvaranti Liberation Front]. **

**Vanguard not only killed Mari, but he is also responsible for the death of the original Yachiru as well. 170 years ago, Yachiru and Kenpachi first met back when Kenpachi had no name. She called Kenpachi Hitteki as an affectionate pet name of sorts [Japanese for Rival] to which she mentored Kenpachi and taught him things such as what he once told Ikkaku about being defeated in battle. Because Vanguard was not around to kill her [due to the Elder God Album Atrum] Yachiru eventually convinced Kenpachi to join the Gotei 13 and he did, long before he would meet Yachiru or defeat Ikkaku in battle. Because of this Ikkaku never joined the Gotei 13 and Kenpachi never took in Yachiru, only knowing the other Yachiru as his best friend. If you take a quick glance back at the new ch 35 you will note that she is not to be taken lightly and thought to be just as powerful as Kenpachi himself. Since Sasakibe was revealed to have been loyal to Yamamoto and not use his Bankai [therefore being more powerful than originally let on] I thought "why not do the same for Hekira?" So that's the story there.**

**Now as many of you know I like to keep things as close to continuity as possible without going against it so let me give a brief timeline history. I am following the anime's continuity of which Ichigo had a window of opportunity to keep his powers. During that window, he went to Aselia in Unreal Society and lost his powers some time after returning. In Return of the Samurai, Ichigo has already clashed with Ginjo and regained his powers. Considering the only thing that would've affected this turn of events would be Orihime's Cruxis Crystal not much would have changed. However, there is one more messy detail that needs to be discussed: Rukia's promotion.**

**A crucial portion of Blades of Destiny is that Rukia can sneak under the radar because she is an unseated member. So, here's where I have to divert Bleach into an alternate continuity. After Ichigo loses his powers, in between then and his meeting with Ginjo there was a different path taken then in canon. As Aizen once explained vice-captains have the option to decline the offer they are given. In this pathing, Rukia declined the opportunity, not believing she could replace Kaien Shiba. This was slightly influenced by the guilt she felt from executing half-elves in Unreal Society. Following that, witnessing Ichigo Kurosaki's demon in Unreal Society made the Central Forty Six uneasy with letting known Visoreds become captains. This same issue is brought up in Soul Chess after the battle with the arrancars. This lets the series continue with all the continuity disjunctions explained. If you have further questions, please message me.**

**On one last note, I changed Sajin Komamura's dialogue with Presea. He has had his memory returned, but he does not want the world restored. Instead he actually likes what Album Atrum has done and he and Presea are now fighting. And that's the story. That is all you veteran readers need to know. Now sit back, relax, and read the new chapter of Blades of Destiny!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**1****st**** Division outer territory**

Hekira landed with a thud, scattering her opponents. She turned and swung, the energy she exuded blew Renji and Yosei off their feet completely. Mashiro came back at her with a fierce strike, but Hekira dodged with a burst of Shunpo and bashed the back of her Pommel into Mashiro, cracking her spine, causing the girl to fall to the ground. Hekira then took her sword and used Mashiro's body as a pedestal, killing her instantly as she twisted the blade, rupturing the Visored's lungs. Much unlike her mentee, Hekira did not fuck around when someone challenged her to a fight and especially when she was on orders to kill. She was compassionless, brutal, and efficient.

Renji and Yosei just gaped as Hekira drew her weapon out of Mashiro's shattered spine. "Next?"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in the Seireitei<strong>

Zelos slashed at Tosen, meeting the blind captain blow for blow. Their strikes were evenly matched, forcing Tosen to gain some distance with Shunpo. "Cry, Suzumushi." The high pitched ringing reached Zelos ears. As he was also an angel of Cruxis the sound overloaded his hearing and knocked him out. Tosen was then free to kill him.

"Recover!" Raine quickly cast the status reliever on Zelos just before Tosen could reach him, springing him to his feet. Tosen turned his head in the direction of the spell's caster, but as he motioned forward, Zelos got in the way, wings unleashed and pushed Tosen back.

"Stone blast!" The sharp shards of rock went towards Tosen, but with fast, swift movements he dodged each strike. "Turbulence!" The wind came from underneath Tosen, but he still managed to dodge and struck at Zelos from behind. The chosen blocked with his shield. "Gonna have to do better than that," Zelos told him.

Tosen pulled away from Zelos, "Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihiko!" The hundreds of blades began raining down upon Zelos.

"Whoa!" Zelos frantically fluttered about trying to dodge all of the blades flying towards him. As he was merely human and did not have the supernatural speed to deal with the fast moving blades, many of them struck him into the ground.

"Revitalize!"

With Raine's spell cast from a distance, Zelos was back on his feet. "Love ya, Professor," he commented.

Tosen thought to himself about what to do next. If he tried to go after Raine, Zelos would stop him. If he tried to decimate Zelos, Raine would heal him. Tosen had only one option. He retreated from Zelos with a burst of Shunpo to try and get as close to Raine as possible. Zelos darted towards him to stop him, getting in between Tosen and Raine, but that was exactly what Tosen wanted him to do. "Bankai."

Zelos and Raine, unfortunately, never knew what hit them before they were cut down. Raine did not even have time to consult her final thoughts. Tosen finished them off as quickly as he could and then put away his sword. He looked over towards Presea's duel with Sajin.

Though she was a tough one, Presea was wearing down. Sajin's Bankai was big and powerful and, though slow, was too tough for Presea's axes to cut through. She had been bashed around several times by the giant's massive left fist and though she had dodged the sword arm's strikes, she could not make even a dent in it. Sajin was simply that much more powerful than her.

Presea couldn't take much more, but she refused to give in. Steeling herself she charged forward. "Double Devastation!" She blasted the ground with her fearsome power, but Sajin was protected by the giant's left arm before it swatted Presea away again. She tumbled along the ground, but she immediately got back up.

"Presea, I do not want to have to kill you. If you could just see reason, understand the world that has been created, the peace that has been wrought."

"A lot of innocent people lost their lives for this peace. If you trade your loyalty to Album Atrum because of what he has done then can you really say you have loyalty to the Head Captain back in our time? It's true that Album Atrum gave you your friend back. He's made the world a better place, but…Ichigo regained his mother due to the changes in this world and he is willing to give that up. Can't you see that this is wrong? Can't you see that this world is just a glorified tyranny? Do you really think the world is better off this way?"

"I do," Sajin replied. He swung down with the sword arm to end Presea. Her form disappeared in the strike. However, when the dust cleared, Sajin saw Presea with her axes crossed over her back, blocking the giant's attack.

"Then…I am sorry for what I am about to do," Presea stated. With a fierce battle cry Presea utilized the full power of her exosphere and broke fragments off of Sajin's blade. She rushed towards him with fierce speed. Sajin punched her with the giant's arm, but Presea leapt over it with massive speed and came down upon Sajin with her axes. "Doubling Devastation." Presea struck into the ground and blasted the Earth sky high, shredding her axes through Sajin's helmet, body and splintering him with a multitude of sharp pebbles. Sajin toppled over. Tosen, seeing this, made to engage Presea, but she blocked him and attacked. "Punishing Beast!"

"Bankai," Presea was lost to the black abyss, "Suzumushi: Enma Korogi."

_It does not matter if you rob me of my sight, hearing or my mind, _Presea thought to herself, _My axe will find you. _"Punishing Whirlwind!" Presea spun fiercely, whirling around like a top, one axe in each hand. Tosen, having committed to his strike was sliced many times over by Presea's attack. Her monstrous strength wound up hacking his arms off from the elbows and split his torso wide open. Presea was freed from Tosen's Bankai and headed off towards the first division to help her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** Division outer territory**

Hekira had just finished repelling all of her attackers. Her remaining enemies were all using their Shikai, Hekira was still using a sealed blade. Izuru had struck her once with Wabisuke, but Hekira still wielded her Claymore around like it was a piece of paper. Each of her opponents had a nasty laceration along their body. Hekira hadn't been touched once.

"This is why I am the soutaicho's second in command," she announced, holding her sword down behind her back, but not sheathed. "Come at me," Hekira goaded, "Or are you giving up?"

Falling for the taunt Renji unleashed Zabimaru and attacked Hekira. She swung down with one arm on her sword, barreling a fierce blast wave of reiatsu towards him, shattering Zabimaru. She was then on him in seconds pivoted her body, spinning a complete 360 and then cleaved Renji in half before switching her claymore to her left hand and skewering his torso as she flipped it over her head. Yosei fled from his current position before Hekira targeted him next, but she stood, not moving and turned to face towards Izuru and Love. She took a few steps towards them, crushing the face of Renji's corpse underfoot.

"Hifuki no Koduchi!" Love took a swing at Hekira with the fire from his Zanpakuto. She dodged and appeared on his right flank as Izuru came to attack her from behind and cut her blade. She turned and grabbed him by the throat before he could take a swing at her and crushed his windpipe with her muscles.

Unsure of what else he could possibly do, Yosei came up from behind Hekira to strike. She turned around and struck him across the waist, spilling plenty of blood. She then put both hands on her blade and swung up, ripping Yosei into the air from the energy of the attack.

Love came up behind her and struck her with his Kanabo, making sure to keep the distance between them. Hekira blocked, but the force of the blow pushed her back and away. Yosei hit the ground hard and banged his back. He got up, groaning. "Man she does not mess around."

"No kidding. Even in our own timeline I was captain when she was a vice-captain. Hekira's one woman you don't wanna mess with and I can't believe we actually decided we'd buy time for Ichigo by battling her. I'd just as soon piss off Unohana."

"You don't really mean that I hope," Yosei said.

"Nah, but close to it." Hekira reached the battlefield again, advancing slowly towards her adversaries. "Yosei, I know we don't have much of an alliance back where we belong so I gotta say, for what it's been worth, if this is the end, you've been a great partner," Love told him.

"You too," Yosei said and sighed, "I'm really missing my Bankai right about now."

"I'm sure Renji was when Hekira split him in half." Unlike Presea, whose memory was directly linked with her identity, the destinies of the Soul Reapers and their Zanpakuto were tethered to the current timeline. Therefore, the Visoreds did not have their masks and many of the vice-captains did not have their Bankais if they had one.

Hekira stopped advancing. "Make a move, or I'll make one myself."

"Captain, I'm going to charge. Use your Bankai. Take her out."

"See you on the other side, assuming we succeed of course," Love said.

Yosei smirked and darted towards Hekira with fierce speed, using his speed form to attack her. He didn't even scratch her with his quick strike and eventually Hekira just casually held her arm up and slashed Yosei's throat before knocking him to the ground with a chop, removing his head from his shoulders.

"Bankai," Love prepared to use his ultimate weapon as he invoked it casually. Lots of bulky, spiked, black armor formed on the 7th Division captain. His Kanabo was replaced by a hammer no bigger than that of a wakizashi. "Tengumaru Taicho!" Love swung towards Hekira and bashed her in the side of the face with his hammer, causing her to recoil. He punched her in the gut with his spiked fist and then uppercut her in the jaw. Flames ejected out of the gauntlet he was wearing at the elbow joint, acting like a rocket thruster, propelling Hekira higher into the air. She backflipped away used Shunpo and prepared to drop down from behind Love.

"Crushed flat!" she exclaimed, but her blade barely made a dent in Love's armor as he switched hands and struck at her with his hammer. Hekira drew away. "No choice then." She stood stolidly with her sword planted firmly in the ground with a blanket expression on her face. "Eradicate, Bokyaku." **(Oblivion)** Hekira's weapon was now twice her own size. It couldn't be considered a claymore anymore. Now it was just a gigantic sword. The blade was goldenrod and the handle was obsidian. The edges were incredibly sharp. The blade curved inwards along its length, except in the center and almost at just before the tip where it jutted outward. Love tried to get away, knowing Hekira's power, vaguely, but all his armor weighed him down. Hekira, using her own natural speed got within Love's range and, faster than he could react, sliced right into his shoulder and all the way through to his midsection before having to pull out of his body and bringing her heavy blade to the ground before picking it back up. She had ripped through one of Love's lungs and, coupled with his injury from earlier he was screwed. "Useless." Hekira was about to seal her blade when a fierce blast of wind headed her way. She tilted her blade to stop it and then turned around to see that Kensei had arrived on the battlefield, utilizing his Bankai. "Splitting from your partner?"

"Rose got cut down by Treva, but I took the bastard out myself."

"I see," Hekira said, tilting her sword. "Are you going to fight me?"

Kensei glanced at Mashiro's body and then said, calmly, but seriously to Hekira, "Yes."

"Very well then," Hekira said as she tilted her blade so that it slammed into the ground. "You are one of the strongest captains in the Gotei. I would be a fool not to face you with my full strength. Bankai."

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>**th**** Division grounds**

Kenpachi and Richter traded blows over and over again with neither party letting up an inch. The two men were becoming increasingly exhausted as the battle wore on, with Kenpachi currently having the upper hand. He paused from wailing on Richter to take note of how dark storm clouds were forming in the air. He also could sense Hekira's spirit energy from far, far away. He grinned. "Seems like she's gotten serious."

Richter took the time he had to sense his friend's energies. Zelos, Raine, Serina, Regal and Lavirna were down for the count. He could sense Presea was making her way to first division, but she had taken quite a beating. _This is turning into a massacre of our forces. Ichigo, you need to get to Album Atrum and reverse everything. We are…running out of time._

Zaraki launched himself onto Richter again and Richter blocked with his magma sword and swung with his axe, cutting Kenpachi along the left side of his pectorals. Kenpachi then slashed Richter across his torso. The wound regenerated, but the appropriate amount of energy was lost. Richter drew away from Kenpachi. "Scorching Missile!" He slammed into the demonic captain, but was stopped by Kenpachi's massive spiritual energy. Kenpachi put his palm over Richter's face and smashed him into the ground. Richter rolled to the side before he was stabbed and pulled back as Kenpachi swung at him. He began to pant heavily.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're tiring out. This is the best fun I've had in years in this timeline. You gotta give me more of a fight than that."

_It's no use. I can't control the demonic energies and fight to my full potential at the same time. I don't have the stamina. Ichigo…I really hope you can fix things because I'm about to do what no Aselian should ever do. _Richter gave into his fatigue and let the demonic power in his body consume him and empower him. Richter transformed fully into a demon. His skin turned red, his arms became clawed and over his head of now jet black hair, he obtained a three pronged helmet. He only wielded a single blade now and stood with an eight-pack of muscularity. Richter's reiatsu was surging, but his ability to reason had just been lost. It was all he could do to keep himself from dying and hope that he could defeat the demon before him. "Die." Richter tore towards Kenpachi with unrelenting ferocity and clashed his sleek blade against Kenpachi's brittle one and began pushing Kenpachi back. He pulled his arm back and went for a thrusting stab, gutting Kenpachi in the chest and imbued his sword with unholy flame and then slashed it out and blasted Kenpachi with a ball of fire from his fist. Kenpachi was sent sliding along the ground. Richter charged towards him, but Kenpachi blocked this time and he was chuckling to himself.

"I don't know what happened, but you just got really strong. Let's keep it going shall we?"

The demon formerly known as the half-elf Richter simply tightened his gaze in compliance.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** Division, inner chambers**

Urahara and Aizen crossed blades, warping about the battlefield to draw away from each other as sparks flew from the clangs and bangs created by their weapons. They were making an absolute mess of the barracks and were now in the dojo standing in the center as Urahara and Aizen pressed their blades against each other. "Album Atrum was right to cut you down. You are dangerous Kisuke Urahara if you could so easily match my blade blow for blow."

Urahara didn't answer as he tried to gain an advantage in the current weapon's lock. He threw a punch with his free hand and met Aizen's halfway, both were glowing blue.

"Attempting to use a delayed Kido after using a punch?" Aizen commented with a smile, "I was about to do the same."

"Where I come from you and I are the most brilliant minds in all of Soul Society. Is the same not true here?"

"Oh no your reputation precedes you here. You gave us the Research Bureau and led it for many years, but were cut down by our god and the position was given to his daughter," Aizen remarked.

The delayed Kidos ignited and Urahara and Aizen drew away from each other. A yellow fire flash erupted from both men and they rushed back to attack each other only to use Shunpo and meet strikes again and again and again and again. The dojo began crumbling around them and Aizen and Urahara met up with each other again in the air.

"Don't you think it's high time we raised the stakes on this here match?" Urahara asked.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you that," Aizen stated.

"Then if you know what I was going to do then do it," Urahara taunted.

"After you."

"Then we'll do it at the same time."

"Agreed."

Urahara and Aizen exuded massive amounts of reiryoku. Urahara's power exploded into a fine crimson mist around him as he held his blade at a forty-five degree angle in front of him.

Aizen did the same as smooth, green energy formed around him, mixing with milky white light at times. He also held his blade at the same 45-degree angle. The two men glanced at each other and hardened their gazes.

"Ban! Kai!" They shouted simultaneously and then the entire inner area of the first division was covered in their reiatsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Gladshiem, 1st Floor<strong>

The randomization of the maze scattered the heroes across the 81 rooms. Although his labyrinth was vast, it was fair. The gigantic maze randomly teleported each individual hero to a room on the floor when they entered or reached another floor. Album Atrum could not control his invader's paths, but rarely did his enemies ever get very far.

Colette, with her bizarre luck, managed to find herself in one of the four corners straight away and advanced to the second floor without engaging in a single battle. The same could not be said for Rachel or Genis. Both of them had been killed by their initial opponents. This fact was unknown to the others navigating the Gladshiem.

Sheena and Marta met up with each other as did Isane and Momo. The heroine pairs watched each other's backs and managed to defeat some very fierce opponents, though for Sheena and Marta this was mostly thanks to Sheena's summoning abilities.

Unlike the initial entrance to the Gladshiem there was a time limit for how long one would have to take a warp after another person before it would be considered a new traveler. This allowed Momo, Isane, Sheena and Marta to keep their respective partners as they advanced floors.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>**nd**** Floor**

Rukia and Lloyd met up with each other via the latter saving the former's life from certain doom. Hisana and Kaien also met up with each other just as the former was about to take the warp out to the next floor. Ichigo had yet to be pushed to Bankai in any of his fights and so far hadn't gotten a scratch. Byakuya and May hadn't even needed their Shikai, using only their natural skill and Kido.

Ichigo was beginning to wonder if the Gladshiem was more of a test of endurance rather than a test of skill. He hadn't fought many strong enemies and he was growing tired of all the running around and hacking and slashing. After reaching the third floor, Byakuya began to think the same thing.

Unbeknownst to the other, Colette and May just barely missed each other when they entered through the warp.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Floor**

On the third floor, May and Hitsugaya met up. Many of the fights were boringly one-sided allowing the living members of the team to skip through them like they were nothing.

Despite her small frame, Kiku held her own very well. Isane and Momo, the theoretical weakest members, had to have some of Colette's ridiculous luck by not running into anything particularly dangerous. On the third floor their first fight was against a ninja cat for crying out loud. Isane put it on ice and Momo blasted it to pieces with her fire.

Ichigo was finally pushed to Bankai. The fights were starting to get tougher and Ichigo did not want to begin underestimating his opponents. Similarly Kiku activated the Black Griffin. The group grew apprehensive since none of them had any idea how they got separated or where their friends were. They all just kept pressing onwards in hopes of finding each other.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**th**** Floor**

After unknowingly missing each other twice, Byakuya and Colette wound up finding each other in the maze, though the former would've rather found Hisana or Rukia and the latter Lloyd. Since Byakuya's memory of the angel were unrestored he was not as tolerant of her cheery, spacey attitude as he was normally. He demanded that Colette keep out of his way during the fighting unless she felt like dying.

During their travel, Colette asked Byakuya how Rukia convinced him to help their fight.

"She didn't," Byakuya answered, "Rukia convinced Hisana who then, in turn, convinced me. I am not so sure that this is the right thing to do. I'm rather content with my life as it stands. However, as long as I have my family, I can go on regardless of my social standing or military position."

"O-oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Oh…okay," Colette wasn't bothered by Byakuya's answer in the slightest.

Unfortunately, Colette's good fortune was supposedly at the expense of Isane and Momo who ran into an opponent they simply could not handle. Now only 12 invaders remained alive.

The group fought their way through the weaker guardians of Album Atrum's labyrinth and none of the battles to this point were particularly noteworthy, but that was about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Gladshiem, 5<strong>**th**** Floor, 7****th**** row, 1****st**** column**

Kiku had just taken the warp from her last battle in the fourth floor against a being made out of pure solar energy. Since the Black Griffin was a power of darkness, the battle was tremendously easy. Now however, she was in for something entirely different.

The woman before her was an arrancar with long green hair, the same color as Yuna Homura's and was dressed in the traditional arrancar white. The woman wore a white leotard and had a circlet running around her head as per her mask fragments. Her Zanpakuto took the form of a mace. Kiku tilted her head. There was something familiar about the woman before her, but she couldn't tell exactly what. Her opponent felt the same way as she stared at Kiku, but, due to her hollowfied nature couldn't recall why Kiku seemed familiar either. Given that Kiku was currently using the black griffin, her fierce aura detracted from much of her general adorableness.

Kiku levitated off the ground to face off against the arrancar before her. There were no words as the battle began. Kiku struck towards her enemy with a fierce punch. Her opponent used Sonido to dodge and attacked Kiku with her mace, but Kiku evaded with ease. "Negative Shadow." Kiku blasted her enemy with the dark blast only for the opponent to spin and reflect it at Kiku, but the whitette simply reabsorbed her attack back into her system. She faded into the shadows and attacked her opponent from behind with a punch to the woman's face. The arrancar's hierro kept her from receiving excessive injury.

As she recoiled off the attack and Kiku came in she fired an attack back. "Cero."

Flying out of the way, Kiku came zooming towards her target and made a bow of dark energy. "Death Arrow." The black shadowy arrow went zooming towards the green arrancar and she dodged. Kiku fired arrow after arrow after arrow at the arrancar as though Kiku were an evil cupid.

"Cero!"

Bending over backwards Kiku U-turned and ducked underneath the strike and then struck forward at her enemy with blasts of darkness. "Dark Twin Bolt." She fired off two blasts of black lightning at her target, but the woman evaded the strikes with her Sonido. Kiku crossed her arms over her body and then spread them outward. "Dark Wing Shards." The blast was weak, but wide and Kiku managed to score a hit only for her opponent to Sonido at the back of her right flank and strike with her mace. Kiku blocked with her energy empowered arm, but her small body was pushed away and the arrancar woman tore towards her before delivering an open palm scrape with her nails at Kiku's face. Due to the woman's hierro Kiku received a nice gash along her cute little cheek. Kiku dropped to the ground and held her arms to her body, sucking in the reishi around her to store up more power. Her wings expanded and Kiku's reiatsu rose. "Negative Overdrive." Kiku spun like a corkscrew towards her opponent tearing into the arrancar's chest and pushing her opponent far across the battlefield. The only platform in any room in the Gladshiem was the one floor, stretching on infinitely, surrounded by that black type of shadow mixed with reds and blues one sees when staring at a blank television screen. Because of this, Kiku propelled the attack forward as far as her velocity would carry her, rather than slamming her opponent into a wall or obstacle, before pulling up sharply and using her wings to stabilize herself in the air. While her opponent recoiled, Kiku drew her right arm back and gripped her wrist with her left hand, drawing mana to it. "Dark Photon Ray." The dark, continuous beam blasted into Kiku's enemy and further blasted her into the ground.

From this, part of Kiku's opponent's circlet cracked and because of Kiku's Negative Overdrive, the arrancar woman now had a nice burn mark in her midriff, dripping with blood from the broken skin. She grit her teeth in disgust that she was being overpowered. "Behead, Caiman de Sombra." **(Shadow Gator)** The woman transformed so that she sprouted a thick reptilian tail, large claws extended from off of her wrists. A hollow bone, gator-like jaw covered her head and her. She obtained foot claws, thick back armor and scaly arm and leg guards. Wisps of dark smoke emitted around her claws. She charged at Kiku with powerful ferocity and Kiku could barely dodge the incoming strike from her enemy.

"Negative Pulse." Kiku sent out a disk of dark energy at her opponent but it dissipated on the enemy's back and with fierce Sonido the arrancar woman tore towards Kiku and slashed her in five different places. Kiku's Black Griffin dissipated as it took nearly all of her energy to prevent her opponent from ripping right through her. Kiku dropped onto the ground onto her back, bleeding profusely. She got up, clutching her middle wound and limped forward away from her enemy. Her opponent appeared behind her, ready to take another strike at her and lunged, but as she neared she stopped as she heard a strange sound. Kiku was crying and there was something nostalgic to the arrancar. "Mama," Kiku sobbed, her vision waning and in desperation was calling out for her mother she had no idea if she was gone in this world. No one ever told her of her mother's connection to Cruxis so Kiku didn't realize the futility of crying out for Pronyma. "Mama…help me…it hurts…Mama," Kiku limped forward and the arrancar woman rushed around towards Kiku's front and then saw the look in her goldenrod irises and her cotton white hair.

Kiku expected her enemy to go for the kill, but instead a look of pure horror swept across the arrancar's face. "N…no…I-it can't be." The arrancar disengaged her form and in her hazy vision, Kiku seemed to believe she saw someone else entirely.

"Ma…ma?"

"I…"

Kiku limped toward the arrancar. In her battered state she couldn't tell she was limping towards her enemy from moments before. "Mama…help me," she cried weakly.

"Kiku?" the arrancar couldn't believe it. "N-no…I…"

Kiku let out a small weak cry and began to fall forward, blacking out.

"Kiku!" the arrancar woman, Pronyma, recognizing the girl she had loved as a daughter rushed to the half-elf's aid. She cradled Kiku and held her as her daughter lay bleeding in her arms. "Oh god," she shook her, "Kiku, Kiku open your eyes."

Kiku opened her eyes as best she could and saw her mother looking down upon her with tearful eyes. "Ma..ma." Kiku put her blood covered hand upon her mother's white robe before it fell at her side.

"Kiku?" Pronyma asked, her heart pounding, sniffing as tears fell from her face. Her daughter didn't move. "Kiku, please wake up. Oh god. Oh god," Pronyma's eyes swelled with tears. Suddenly she shouted. "Kiku you can't die on me! You aren't allowed to die!" Pronyma continued to cry, holding her daughter firmly to her. "I was going to find you…take you back when you arrived in Soul Society. Why did it turn out like this?" Pronyma held her dying child in her arms, sobbing. Kiku tried to open her mouth to speak one last time, but she hadn't the strength. Her body was going cold. "No, no this isn't happening. I…with my own hands I…KIKUUUUUUUUU!" Pronyma rocked her daughter's corpse in her arms. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Pronyma shouted and then said through sobs, "What have I done? A mother…shouldn't kill her baby." In that lonesome, everstretching room, Pronyma held her dead daughter to her body. She eventually stood up and opened a garganta. She was abandoning her post, temporarily, to Hueco Mundo. "I never meant to hurt you," Pronyma choked back the remaining tears as she walked, "But you deserve a proper burial, Kiku, my angel. I never got to apologize, never got to tell you goodbye, but I didn't want to say goodbye. The next time I saw you, what I always wanted to say to you was: Mama's here Kiku, it's all right. Everything's going to be okay."

Pronyma went to bury her daughter and now, only 11 warriors remained to stop Album Atrum, unaware of Pronyma's pain or of Kiku's passing. Soon though they would all become aware of the severity of the situation and just how much had been sacrificed for the sake of reaching the Elder God. If victory was claimed, returning to the alternate timeline, they would know would be the only option. Otherwise, they would be in for equal, if not more, of the pain the former leader of the Desian Grand Cardinals was currently feeling.

**End of Chapter 37**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: No omake this time. That would just be heavy mood whiplash. I want to give my regards to shorty35565 for helping out with my work for the Gladshiem. I know I'm a little skimpy with the maze, but…eh…I really want to get back to the original fight in Hueco Mundo and, really, most of the fights are kind of one-sided, not to mention I hate writing fight scenes enough as it is, so you're all going to have to settle for the way I'm doing it and hope that something interesting pops up. Oh, Shorty didn't pit Pronyma against Kiku. I did that just for a gut punch and to make you all feel terrible. I'm crying right now. I hated writing that scene so I share your pain. In other words, there really was no other reason for me to do that other than to add further tragedy. But holy hell Hekira is fucking scary: wiping out Renji, Izuru, Love, Yosei and Mashiro and now going up against Kensei. There is a reason Kenpachi respects her it seems. Thank you for reading, this is draconichero21 and I'll see you next time).**


End file.
